Nights of Fear - Be Brave
by Caldera Valhallis
Summary: Follow a world where Shigaraki Tomura is cured of insanity and resolved to seek legal justice! Embarking on a quest to heal the people he'd once terrorized, Tenko discredits the villains harming society: Heroes! In duality, Izuku battles a loss of self and morality through a corrupting identity: All Might brought through smiles to people, grace! Izuku, punches people in the face!
1. Chapter 1

**Nights of Fear: Be Brave**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 1~ New Year's first talk**

* * *

Steam rose lazily from ventilations across every block, apartment and building. One house-block's black cat crept along the narrow top of the brick wall, its fur, wet from condense, glistened as the winter's chill occasionally passed weakly over nighttime Musutafu.

A powerful flash of light bathed the area from above, momentarily illuminating the feline's depthless eyes, which twinkled in the harsh glare. The light faded, a thrum of sound echoed and it was immediately accompanied by the muffled cheers of people from bellow.

It was but the second day after New Year's! Naturally, fireworks would be ever present for at least a few days. Especially in a town such as Musutafu, overjoyed with the holyday.

The feeble layer of snow accumulated over a night amounted to nothing more than but a good entertainment for little children. A stark-white carpet that shaped after everyone's steps.

Lights from the city's abundant traffic; groups of teens, adults, families populating the walkways; loud songs from warm and bustling pubs; winter time light fixtures; and active restaurants made it all surreal!

A fuzzy and quiet numbness slept over the city. And everyone enjoyed it. At least, once a year, everyone rested and enjoyed a breath of calm like the abyss.

* * *

Away from the main painting of nighttime life, over to another decently populated zone: a passers eyes would peruse over a tall restaurant, with high walls of fogged glass positioned obliquely to pleasantly impress the eye. Inside, chatter between people over tables of food and drinks buzzed gently, their night accommodated by slow songs performed live on an elegant wooden stage with velvet drapes.

Over to the top floor radiated a simple and comforting cozy air, as in every other level. The view over the distant activity of the city amounted to nothing but astounding! Simply: a delight to appreciate.

With the music in the background; fuzzy ambiance; bountiful space to be as loud as you'd want without even causing an ear to perk; and of course, with a table occupied by quite the honorary drink… how could anyone not feel the slight pull at their mind to close their eyes, breathe deeply, listen to the piano, and completely relax. Almost even fall asleep!

Over to a table with a crescent couch as comfy seats, placed by the oblique, tall, fogged glass walls, one person was just taking their leave from another.

"Well, if I were to indulge any more, I'd start cutting in my work by now. Ha-ha! Can't allow that, can I? It was great to talk with you Midoriya, you really changed significantly since the beginning! Give Toshinory my regards! He should be here any minute now. And sorry that I couldn't stay longer to say that myself, time's already constricting enough. Have a good night! And all the luck to you for your upcoming year at U.A. I know you can do it kid! Just keep going at it!"

With that sincere encouraging goodbye from detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, the table at which Izuku stayed fell quiet.

Looking through the window beside him, Midoriya peered at the city beneath, passing with his gaze quite hastily his own image reflected in the glass in the process.

Clothed formally, elegantly at suit and tie, Izuku perfectly blended in with the clients that enjoyed their night at the restaurant.

It was simple really, why he was here. Just to have a 'talk' with detective Naomasa and his mentor.

Aside the detective, All Might simply wanted to spend some quality time with the inheritor that grew to feel as family to the faded hero. Something he couldn't say he had the luxury to do every day.

So, not too long ago, in order to avoid any media outbreak at seeing the ex-Symbol of Peace playing favorites with his students, it was decided that detective Tsukauchi would drive Izuku at the quiet and private restaurant where they'd meet.

Of course, it doubled for Tsukauchi as an opportunity to ask Midoriya a… few important things. Things that Izuku would rather not even be discussed about, but… it wasn't really up to him to decide.

Continuing to look down at the bustling activity from bellow, appreciating the undisturbed flow of everyone's actions, Izuku patiently waited for his mentor as the night gently soothed the time.

* * *

"Cheers!"

"Cheers."

With a clank of glass, a spilt drop, and a sincere joy, the honorary drink was downed clean in one gulp on both sides.

"Ha-ha! Well then! How was it? Your first taste of spirits on this first new night? Don't grow too accustomed to it though so young. This is coming with the celebration. Ha-ha! But that's not to say that this old man doesn't know when to close an eye!" Spoke Toshinori elated in his course voice and muffled tone.

"Hm-hm-hm! Don't worry All Might, it's not like I'll grow addicted from a single glass. …Or maybe three after the first!" Replied Izuku in tone to his mentor's humor. "And again: you aren't old! …You're just going through your third puberty!"

"Heh! Hah-ha-ha! I'd wish! But you're right about the drinks! Because you'll stop at this second one." Intoned Toshinori with a smile and crinkle of the eyes as he handed Izuku his drink. All jokes aside, having a reason to celebrate didn't mean that either one would start competing until they'd fall flat in a coma. Besides, not only was Izuku still considered a minor in terms of drinking without supervision, but All Might himself could only drink so much after having his stomach mauled into fragments.

"What made you choose this place out of the entire town? A change of scenery? Last summer we kept visiting burger shops after training. Is the fat already saying its word?" Joked Izuku as he moved his drink from palm to palm over the table carefully.

"Whouh-whouh-whouh there young man! I told you then one too many times: First, I needed the calories while patrolling! Can't be using '_all my might'_ on an empty stomach! And second…" All Might gave an exaggerated exhale and role of the eyes before continuing. "…I may have been just a little bit too nostalgic at the time. I kept thinking how everything was going on over the seas."

"Ha-ha! I'm not throwing it at your face All Might. It's just weird to be here instead of the usual. I never pictured myself dressed up in a suit just to talk with you over some spirits of all things." Said Midoriya with a raised eyebrow for effect as he motioned to their drink.

"Ah! See, young man, a very good reason to be here: Often times, we all tend to face the things that feel wrong to us, or frighten us, whatever it may be. So, of course we have to venture against them! For example: this cozy, nice and at first look, intimidating place!" Explained the emaciated man in suit with a smile and move of a hand.

"U-huh. Since when were you planning that advice? Because this is a little too elaborate and staged. Don't mind the pun." Pointed out Izuku amused with a thumb at the musicians stage.

"Pfff… Not for that long. Anyhow, the main reason is just that simple: A year since you came to U.A. and faced a mountain of hardship m' boy! _Because you just can't stay away from them_. What's there not to celebrate? And moreover: You came a really long way since back then young Izuku. I think it's only normal to have a real toast for it!" Spoke Toshinori with gusto and warmth.

"I wouldn't say it actually amounts to that…-"

"Are you paying for the bill here young man, no, I don't think so! Now through that little nugget to the trash and wash it off with a drink! That Debbie Downer attitude has to go young man." Quickly and lightly, All Might chastised Izuku with a barely hidden smirk.

Midoriya gave a breathless sigh and took a sip of his spirited drink while struggling to keep a straight face after what his mentor said.

"Well, if that's what you say... I'll stop contesting." Spoke Midoriya as he put the glass down, deciding to move over the clear indicator that All Might chose a convenient day to spoil him.

Izuku's mouthed slightly quirked at the edges while it thinned a little.

All Might for all intents and purposes was truly going the extra mile for him. Be it advice, encouragement, understanding… the man was truly like family. He became invaluable to Izuku. Moving past the point of heroic idol that he once was to him, All Might equaled to more than a standard for his desired profession. He felt more as an example for his day to day life. A good show of… what he should focus on: The people around him, how to choose, what to say… many things really.

It felt… It felt good to have someone like him exist there in the back of his mind to help when doubtful.

"What about you, teaching from now on at U.A? After the initial days and now with more time on your hands, how do you feel about it?" Asked Izuku as he leaned back on the comfy, crescent couch.

"Phhee! Come now young Izuku, do I look like Aizawa to appreciate torturing kids with tests and training? Mm… I don't really know. I haven't given it thought. It's all up in the air after you finish graduating." Explained Toshinori as he sipped from his glass moments after talking.

"What do you think of Eri? How does she come off to you when compared to a normal kid?" Asked Izuku, having remembered of the little imp when stealing a look through the windows at the snow below.

"Ah! She will grow splendidly with her budding character! Shuzenji already has her eyes set on her! Keeps asking on and on the little girl what she feels about medical help. Heh, stubborn, and not that I blame her… . But speaking about Eri. How has Kota changed from the first time you two met? Maybe he'd like a playmate, Eri sure would with all the security measurements." Spoke Yagi as he relaxed in his seat, massaging a wrist at all times. The winter sure felt bone-chilling for him even if it was gentle.

"I doubt it for now. Though he did come out of his shell very well! He now speaks with almost everyone he meets, in fact, he never grows bored when visiting us. A little while longer and he'll actively seek friends. Just… give him time." Elaborated Izuku, with a relaxed visage. Those two midgets always made him crack a smile even if completely exhausted or out of it.

"About 'time'. What about you? Any good friends? …I've seen during simulations that some of your colleagues seem think highly of you." Asked Toshinori pretty eagerly. He hoped young Izuku would finally adapt with his surroundings and act to better himself socially. To better his life in general.

"…"

Izuku remained mute. Straightening his back a little, the young man looked at his mentor, before tilting his head towards the giant, transparent wall, staring outside. His face betrayed nothing.

Toshinori let out a drawn exhale as he closed and opened his free palm, while with the other he used to take another sip of his drink.

"Izuku…" With the drop of his almost perpetually used 'young' when addressing him, Izuku looked back at his teacher. "…Izuku, I am old. I am old, and I won't live forever. Me, Sorahiko, Shuzenji… heck, even Aizawa and Naomasa will hit an age where they can't do anything to help anymore." Spoke All Might with his now gruff and nasal voice from the winter.

Although the restaurant was illuminated in such a way that not a person's face could be seen if not at the respective table, the look of gesticulating hands and weighed words would denote to anyone the importance of the discussion.

"What if it happens again? Who will help you then? Better yet, who will first see what is happening and help beforehand! I know it's tough Izuku… but you can't manage alone. You show signs of stability now… but we both know what you're **really** thinking. I know you by now! Think of what Inko would say! She will be gone too one day… and what then? You'll be all alone?" Toshinori Yagi spoke gently, at pace and with clear words. His voice betrayed his _fear_. His concern visible if even looking at his façade of a stoic visage.

"Izuku… if you don't try, what will happen to your dream? It will be all a waste. You mother's efforts 'till now, One for All, my implication… and everyone else's. It's dangerous enough as it is, you can't keep adding to it! But more importantly: Who will help you get up when you'll most needed? Past people and memories can only do so much!" Yagi's face scrunched up slowly, his eyes closing a little, his smile turning to a straight line, his brow creasing. Lounging a little forward and holding his hands steadily over the table, the man continued:

"Izuku, please try. For my sake if not for yourself; for your mother's. Your friends can't be only adults and elders. Heh, old man Torino is probably signing his will by now… …Please." His voice dripped with fear, the form it took as concern, barely held back from cascading at every occasion in choked words. A feeble spark of '_strength_' that once used to hold the world on its back smoldered in pain at trying to convince the young man while not letting itself falter. An attempt of a past's pillar to support someone again.

"All Might… It will be ok." Replied Izuku while bringing his hands on the table, one of them grasping his glass. "It's not even a problem. I'll manage! Ok? You did before, and so can I. I'm taught by the best, and you, are the absolute in regards to that! Everything else… I'll see about it. It's just not important really. It comes later, now there are bigger things to do." Justified Izuku slowly, trying to calm down his teacher.

"No… No… Mi- Izuku, that's not true! Life doesn't go like that! You're living it for yourself! Not for anyone else! You can't continue working for something you don't even know about! That doesn't happen-That's not real! If you don't **enjoy** your life, how can you say you treasure life in the first place to protect it?!" Ranted All Might in a hushed, almost breathless tone as he grabbed Izuku's sleeve and clenched it tight to keep his attention.

Midoriya tugged lightly at his mentor's grip to shake him out of his broken torrent of fear.

"All Might."

"Izuku, no, listen-"

"All Might-"

"No Izuku, stop avoiding this problem-"

Midoriya hunched over the table enough to send the message that he was clearly paying rapt attention, and that everything should be calmed down before it escalated enough to be somehow overheard.

"I'm not avoiding it All Might! I-. I'll try, I'll try if you want me to. Calm down, I understand. Don't panic. I'll try my best." Calmly soothed Izuku while keeping a hand over his roe model's bony and emaciated fist. He'd begun gripping Midoriya's sleeve so tight, that his skin felt cold, and the veins clear as if on the surgery table.

Toshinori exhaled deeply, and inhaled suddenly to compose himself. As he hit the couch's collar, the retired hero moved a hand to take his drink, and down all that remained in one go. Studying his pupil intently before placing the glass back on the table, a guttural sigh escaped intentionally at the repeating instance.

The piano in the back peaked on its last note, before it fell completely silent. A few more seconds after, a pause continued to reign over the level at which clients enjoyed their night. Shuffling echoed from the stage as other musicians took their turn at the instruments immediately after.

"You're repeating yourself young Midoriya. The exact same answers as last time. You can't play the card of compliance and shove everything away because of the surroundings. I know this because I read the files you asked to fill from Aizawa that decide your next simulation." Continued All Might.

"So he did lie about their secrecy. Figured as much, but that didn't mean I had to back down from the opportunity." Responded Izuku as he washed a sip through his mouth in order to feel the full sting of the almost bitter drink. A perfect method to dull the recently passed moment.

"More like half-lied. Only the teachers were allowed to look at them beside himself. …What was going through your head when you completed the files that requested your entire class, and above all, students from class 1-B to amount as your opposition during a simulation?" Toshinori asked sternly as he accusatorily stared at the quirk inheritor.

"Young Midoriya… I think that everyone felt at one point that fever for glory. Myself included, I admit! But not even young Bakugo would try something so… **pointless**!" Exemplified Yagi almost breaking into a laugh. "If anything this would look like an excuse for the school to physically torment its students to anyone who ever saw this! Plain and simple." Reasoned the faded Symbol of Peace. His bafflement at finding such facts about his scion's decision was immeasurable, so much so that when finding out it left him stuck in the exact place he read the files.

"But as you said: _It looks like…_ Well, just because it looks one way, it doesn't mean it is. I know what I'm doing by choosing this looks crazy. But I am prepared. It's essential I do it." Finished Izuku in a drawl as he emptied what remained of the alcoholic beverage in his glass.

"Why though? You never told me about ambitions to this scale. Not even a slip up here or there. Was this some over the night great idea, or something? You don't start contemplating in the shower, now do you?" Asked Yagi while relenting to move past his attempt at beating some sense in his pupil's lost mind. At least he might as well try and go back to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Actually… sometimes, yes. But no, I just figured that if before the next year's Sport's Festival an outlandish incident happened, one that wouldn't bring controversy, in fact give the school reason to lauder with, it might just draw the necessary attention again." Revealed Midoriya as his lips thinned and his eyes' corners crinkled.

"Ah, so just like with the U.S.J. incident in your first year. True, there never was so much interest in the first year's classes until that event. So you want to reproduce it. Seems believable, after all, the media managed to find out about the U.S.J. even if it happened within the school. Why though? Thought you didn't like the attention."

"I don't, but it's not me that I'm trying to pull the 'real' attention too." Replied Izuku as his eyes gave a flicker of eureka when they peered at his master's electric-blue ones.

"Do go on… Besides, there will be no more drinks tonight. So, might as well listen to what you're cooking. I could use the distraction." Said Toshinori as he gave a smirk and leaned in close to listen what was spoken over the table. God knew that back at school nothing thrilling happened with his colleagues! It was either files here, files there, and homework there.

"This year, the security was significantly strengthened, seeing as it was so filled with people, and after the U.S.J. incident. Everyone, had their eyes on us because of it." Izuku felt his mouth crack open for once this entire day, and gave a full smile. "For a long while, no pro or police force was able to track Shigaraki Tomura and his team. Recently though, they ran into some problem against another band of criminals."

"It was all over the news, the Meta Liberation Army event, what about it? Since you brought it up, it must tie in somehow with your point." Asked All Might feeling a tinge of enthusiasm and motivation at hearing his inheritor's string of ideas.

"Well, since it was so brutal on both parties, they will need to stay low for longer and recuperate. That means, they'll have their ears perked out for any new information! A.K.A. they will have their ears and eyes fixed on the Sport's Festival. Just like last year! Either to act, or to learn, is up to them."

"M-hm! Aaah! So that's it, what you want to do! You want to poison the source, don't you?" Asked Toshinori intrigued.

"Me? Back a year ago, and now? Not too much I can do, even with a licensed identity. But who said I need to be the one to initiate it?" Midoriya gave his teacher a pointed look that transmitted his meaning. "Can you speak with Nezu?"

"Pfff, all the time! There isn't a day that I don't hear him ranting about those biscuits that go well with his tea, or different educational '_recipies?_'. Point is, there isn't a day that he doesn't call for me, even if for simple chatting." Admitted the retired hero as he took a hand to ease his aching back.

"That's perfect, but I already imagine you're waiting for my '_but wait_' moment, right?"

"Was there even place to doubt that? That exists everywhere m' boy, so you should expect it as well. Say, what is the catch?"

"Of course, Nezu will be suspicious about your proposal. Especially since you weren't allowed to pursue Tomura's case since your fight with All for One. Meaning that he'll need some backing, or in our case, established actions!" Izuku's smile reached his ears, this was a moment worth all the excitement that he usually hides away. He wasn't planning on being a hero for nothing.

"Aha! By that you mean that things will already need to be moving for him to make use of them and feel genuine! So… you want me to drop that idea by him, like Santa Clause does presents?" All Might stated more than asked with evident enthusiasm and emerging smile.

Although their personal talk wasn't over, and they both knew that all too well, it didn't mean that they couldn't act with maturity when discussing other things before that. All Might, intentionally dropped his persistence from earlier. If he were to do otherwise, he risked achieving nothing with his pupil. It seemed that he had to coax him one step at a time. And it would take a long while to do that. But he already decided he would succeed before he bit the bullet! At least he'd keep trying to remedy young Izuku.

"Exactly that! But only _after_ I've ran through my simulation. It would make things look less staged, and more like opportune-filled. Seeing as I 'could' fail, it's best that way!" Summarized Izuku, finally showing some smiles and a good mood since he came here in full.

It was truly shattering for the once number one hero to experience again Izuku's confident, lively, and cloudless self only when focusing over his aspiration's profession.

All Might pulled back from his leaned position, and gently massaged his back and wound. The winter only added complications to his already feeble health. For a second, Toshinori Yagi wondered. He mulled over the opportunity of establishing his earlier accusation.

Toshinori thought deeply if he should threaten this entire plan young Midoriya put together by asking him that in return for his help, he'd need to do exactly what he asked of him earlier.

So, All Might weighed the chance: Of possibly maneuvering misguided Tomura in the law's grasp, where he would receive professional treatment and rehabilitation. Or, with that of what he decided since long ago, and push Izuku towards his own '_rehabilitation and treatment_'.

Toshinori picked up his empty glass, looked at it weirdly: beside it, beneath it… through it! And saw the many reflections of Midoriya, that sat across the table. Each reflection slightly different than the other. But all similar in one aspect.

"Thinking about the multiverse All Might? It's a little lame nowadays, don't you think?" Asked Izuku in a joking manner as he himself emulated his teacher, giving a snap of the fingers for added effect.

If someone were to look at their table, they'd see two shadows playing pirate with one another, trying to find land. At this rate, security would be called to escort two drunken 'Black Beards' out of the restaurant.

However, as silly as it may have struck from afar, it really wasn't. At least one of them was dead serious about what to do next. And he decided already.

Toshinori put down the quartz-work and regarded Izuku, who on his part did the same to put the glass away. The piano in the background picked up in a crescendo as the public became enthralled by the music!

"Young Midoriya-

* * *

Outside, scarce snowflakes began peppering the streets. A lazy, but cutting wind delivered a biting touch to anyone who didn't think twice before clothing for an outside walk.

Clanks of footwear over concrete covered pleasantly the cacophony of passing cars. Small talk, based around an economy of words due to the freezing temperatures forced the citizens to rapidly exchange thoughts. It made everything sound as if far, far away.

The trees planted by the side of the roads waved their branches slowly in the beating of the weakened gales. Frost, accumulated on their hidden buds, cracked sometimes to drop on the street below as gelid, white embers.

Midoriya and Toshinori stood at the restaurant's entrance, in front of the teacher's car, ready to return at U.A. after a… productive meeting.

All Might hurried to get in the driver's seat, before anyone passing by might've recognized him and caused a scene. Looking through the opposite window to his seat, the teacher looked at Izuku. Seeing as the young man just stood outside, he saw fit to tell him and hop on. Give him an 'invitation' if he decided to be so reserved.

"Hop on, m' boy! Or you prepare to beat me to the campus by foot? Heh! It's pretty cold, so you might want to get in quickly." Advised the retired hero as he felt his gut twisting slightly.

"Actually, I'll go on foot. I wanted to have a walk like this for a while now." Dismissed Izuku with a content expression. Truth be told, nothing of what he said was a lie. He simply needed a walk like this. Something new once in a while.

"Midoriya" Began Toshinori as he glared at the soon to be adult, "It's already late and pretty cold, don't be stubborn and get in. I'm responsible of you until we return at U.A." Explained Yagi sternly.

"No you aren't" Said Izuku amused with the situation; a little tug of his mouth defying the seriousness transmitted by his mentor. "You just set a meeting to celebrate a year's passing, nothing formal connected to the school. And besides, didn't you say: "_Often times, we all tend to face the things that feel wrong to us, or frighten us, whatever it may be. So, of course we have to venture against them!_" And close quote. "

"…"

Toshinori took a deliberately long inhale as he gripped the car's wheel, his tows flexed in his shoes, and his shoulders rolled once.

"Gran Torino was right: You are a "_cheeky delinquent that uses his gifts and mind for all the stupid decisions_"…" Toshinori looked down for a brief moment before speaking again. "Do you have your phone?"

Izuku gave a quick nod.

"Mm… You keep using words in your best advantage, don't you? Fine, I'm not going to ruin your little fun. You should enjoy that as most as you can now while young anyway. Just…" the retired hero lowered his tone, drawled his next words and failed to suppress a slight smile in order to appear tough to the young man. "Just remember to send a message when you return, kid. Have a good night!"

Izuku returned a closed smile, but full with appreciation. "You too All Might! And stay safe. We'll talk tomorrow." With a wave and finally, unable to stop himself, a show of the pearly whites, All Might drove off as he mimed a wave from inside.

* * *

Walking by the street lamps, along hurrying people, avoiding some hurrying ones at moments, with the tie fluttering directed by wind occasionally, the suit dawned figure of Midoriya lumbered towards U.A.

He was right in choosing to walk.

It definitely stood by as proof to what his mentor said to him, and what he used against him as leeway. '_Often times, we all tend to face the things that feel wrong to us, or frighten us…_'

Izuku never truly felt at ease when wondering the streets. Never felt at ease wondering anywhere in honesty. Many reasons really. Perhaps all of them accumulated to create that tension. Fear of people. Fear of accidents. …Fear of criminals…Fear of-

'Bha! Who am I trying to fool?' Thought the young man. It was the silver lining at the end of it all.

_Fear_.

Fear in general. A defining trait when coming to his self. And everyone's deep, deep, down psyche. So much so, that for Izuku it was a motivating factor to push him in search of something. That something that everyone needs… and wants.

He was in search of a dream!

Something he really clung to these days.

'To be a hero…' Seeing people, of flesh and blood as him do something as standing up against a factor that plagued many minds was… maybe the solution he looked after.

The '_**why**_' to his greatest question.

As Izuku walked on, deeply distracted by his thoughts, mechanically trudgeding towards his boarding academy, he didn't process how passers sent weird looks or quirked brows from time to time, as some even considered pulling closer their family or friends when close to him.

Because naturally, seeing someone garbed in all but a complete suit was… odd at this time of year outside. That and combined with his appearance only added to the effect. But it wasn't important.

Let them think whatever they wanted. He could've simply been an addict for all it was worth! Worse, even one of those Yakuza he busted a while ago!

Izuku tried very hard to answer his questions. He really did.

'_Why do you want to be a hero?..._' - '_Why should you even try to do something extraordinary?..._' - '_Is there more to these lauded actions than what everyone says automatically?..._'

…

"Go~ooooo~d evening everybody! Dear listeners and passers by alike! Welcome to tonight's First. Nighttime. Radio! Oh well, at least the first not-so-lazy-day-after-the-first, right? I know I slept like a log then! Anyhow, loyal listeners, I'm Present Mic as you know, and time is of the essence! Wouldn't you agree? Everyone wants to go home; to a party; be with the family~, so and so, on! Why else would there be holydays for? So it's best I get this ugly nugget out of the way as soon as possible, like a ripped bandage, dear listeners! And hey! You all know I hate to be the little sad boy downer of the group, but… things like this pass once in a while. So! Out with it!"

The exuberant voice of Present Mic loudly traveled over walkways when passing shops dedicated to electronics, with windows full of big screen TV's that showed replaying news, and radio's linked to speakers.

"Tonight, is a most pleasant one, and that is something I myself strongly agree on dear listeners! All the more reason why I must repeat: Do. Please. Forgive. Me! I hate being… that guy, but I have to be at least a night on a year. So, cutting straight to it loyal fans and curious ears: Things aren't looking all as good as they did now a year ago, don't they?"

Mic's voice took a notably calming air. While his usually energetic and optimistic self was undeterred, the nuance it adopted to deliver these specific news highlighted their importance. Typically, his radio was just the type to uplift a person! Many could say that it was the voice of their inner-childe/teen or something along those lines. Seeing this slight change, meant something crucial:

Mic must've put this on himself complete willingly!

The pro-hero tended to feel responsible towards the citizens, even through his part-time gig, much less his day to day work. So to broadcast whatever he decided must've meant he wanted to make sure everyone was warned and careful. Even the ones that tried to look away from the truth and live in a little bliss.

"We all know the recent tragedies that washed over the city, dear listeners. What happened at Kamino Ward and the amounted losses is something we haven't seen in a very, long time! Some researchers might say 'historically long ago'. And from that day… things seem to bubble beneath our feet. There's an unease planted in everyone, and we know it. With each crime committed… it's as if every villain, small, or big gathers more courage. …It's as I say dear listeners: '_The fish starts rotting from the head_' everyone. And when our most dedicated Hero ever stepped down due to so, so many overbearing problems… the damn finally broke!

-So, what am I trying to say, loyal listeners? Even I am unsure… Maybe trying to raise awareness, or simply trying to say the truth as quickly as possible, before it gets out of hand? Maybe both. …At this time and hour, the little ones we raise for tomorrow's future should be sleeping soundly. And too all those of us, wake enough to listen to reality… let's shield those little ears from it, for now, since they are our innocent hope. … … .

… … I am Present Mic everyone. And tonight I was a real letdown! I know I know! But chins up dear listeners! We can't always sleep on ignorance! Besides, tomorrow? Is a truly new day! And trust me, I'll blow away to heaven and back your ears with the music and mixes prepared just for you! I know when I'm indebted guys, so I'll make it up! And that's a promise. Other than that sad melodramatic piece though? Nothing really! So I'll leave you all to continue on in peace your night of party or rest; however you see fit; with the ones important to you while playing this last mix! And. I'll. See. You. Late~eeee~eeee~eeer! Goodnight!"

"Hmm…"

'Leave it to Present Mic to still bring up the morale after giving condolences.' Thought the young, green haired, man as a twitch of his cold cheeks tried to force a little smirk for no one in particular. And he wasn't the only one who thought that by the looks of things.

Everyone around shared that invisible consciousness that felt 'aware, but content'. Like a person burdened by the years, yet still hopeful and pleased with his circumstances. People were odd, no question there.

Although things didn't really look up, and everything was barely held around the edges… everyone continued on. At least that was endearing enough when looking around.

* * *

Eventually, the young man approached the U.A. campus. An area where at the time walkways could be seen as almost empty, except for him by the looks of it. His steps across the pavement, echoed pleasantly to the ears at each move. One street lamp blinked from time to time its pale light, as it gave of a leak of oil over the ground. The 'warm' smell of the substance carried over dry winds brought to Izuku's mind a frail association to the Support Lab. A lab in which Mei was most probably celebrating her first day of a new year.

Just as Izuku was about to round one of the academy's corners, he decided it was wiser to stop right beneath the blinking street lamp that shed tears of oil.

Maybe it would all pass without problems?

"Heh-hhe-he! Wha' do we got 'ere bud!? Some High Stake?" Uttered a delinquent to his partner as he played around with a butterfly knife for all to see, not bothering enough to even try and hide it from those that could've passed on the opposite walkways.

"He-he-HA-ha! Look a' 'im! Some chicken legs?! Naa, no, High Stake!" Intoned the other delinquent to the first speaker.

Izuku sized them both fleetingly, more than anything tensed in anticipation to see the knife raised towards him. Cold perspiration washed in beads over his back.

Both of the, clearly teenage, no goods were of medium builds, not too sturdy, but not frail at all. Both of them quite tall; tall enough to trick the eye regarding their age at a superficial sight.

Either of them wore leather articles of clothing, be it jacket, gloves or boots. With torn jeans and dully colored shirts. Dirtied beyond belief, as color became a subjective observation. Hoods over their clearly exposed faces, combined with an interesting choice of sunglasses during winter of all times. An attempt at trying to seemingly hide their identities, and a poor one at that. Their jargon made Izuku conclude they were both not exactly all too bright. No doubt due to a life of probable poverty. Often times the reason for poor education aside other reasons.

"Check it out man! Big Stake here ain't shivin'!" Said the first as the slightly shorter one pulled out a simple utility knife, following the lead of his 'senior'.

Izuku's eyes wondered rapidly over their silhouettes! Latching on small details that were important to assess. At least as much as he could before faltering from his tensing heart.

Immediately he saw how the shorter one, who kept an arm slightly bent behind, showed to be slowly creeping what looked to be narrow and thorny vines from his sleeve. No doubt what must've been his quirk. Not too dissimilar to one of Izuku's heroics colleague. He reasoned that such a factor could be dealt with if need be.

"Ey? What u sayin'? All goods down! Go on Big Beefer! Now!" The first delinquent pressed on with his threat. Fiddling with his free hand around his pockets, perhaps priming something useful or necessary for his quirk.

"Ya heard 'im Big Beefer! Do it! Or we make 'a bleed like a pig on the road! He-he-ha! Slice-n'-dice!"

Both of the unfortunately misguided and poisoned youths took a slight step forward.

Their breath hitched as they contemplated slicing the jugular of the fellow that could've meant their '_big night tonight_'! One of them trembled, his hand unsteady as he pointed the butterfly knife.

Izuku having seen their behavior couldn't truly do much but wait for their action.

They were young. Perhaps forced into a life of crime since younger in order to survive, do to various circumstances; or possibly mentally ill. Clearly under the age where an individual was considered responsible for their life and those around. Maybe no older than him?

So they had to initiate the action first if he were to bust them! Otherwise, it could've simply been verbal offense, threat with light weaponry and unauthorized quirk usage.

All of them offenses that deserved punishments. But not from him.

He may have had a provisional license sure, but it was simply just that. A license with barely half the authority granted to fully fledged pro's. He was simply allowed to intervene if an incident already happened. And nothing else.

Izuku had to wait.

_-Did he need too though?-_

A trepidation took over Midoriya as he waited anxiously for the inevitable. He would have to **beat them**! **Bludgeon** them until they were incapacitated. Just simply **bash** their skulls in. They would do the same! That's how life went, didn't it? Listening to fear was how the wisest or strongest survived!

Then get in touch with the teachers that were just beyond his academy's walls. The same teachers that taught him everything regarding combat. The ones that were so painstakingly close.

"Hey! Do it. Now!"

"He-he! Yhea! Slice-n'-dice! You start to bleed Big Stake!" Threatened the shorter delinquent as the other one kept his demand freshly stated. Yet he didn't have the same amount of gusto as in the beginning when seeing that Izuku refused to budge from his illuminated place.

His lumbering figure just stood there watching them. The pale, blinking light from the street lamp cast warped and ugly shadows over his tall self.

The young daredevils made on more step towards him.

"Come on." Was the laconic response Izuku let out through almost unmoved lips, in a gutturally calm voice. He minutely puffed his chest and tensed his arms. The meaning of the words was lost even to him. If it was meant to scare the punks away… or try to encourage himself… he didn't know.

One of the two 'bullies' stopped where he stood to pull on the other's sleeve.

"I don't know man. …I-I don't know, he… he's hella' big man! This spud ain't budging." Said the backing delinquent.

True to his crude assessment, Izuku's frame was something unnerving to maintain visual on. His stature grew since Toshinori decided to tutor him through as much as possible. And his muscular structure… wasn't exactly something one would call… a work of art, for lack of a better term.

True, he possessed plenty natural strength nowadays, just that… well after what happened _then_, it all looked more… unfit.

Izuku struck as only intimidating, and nothing else. Wide in the shoulders, and sharply 'drawn' in mass, he lacked what made other pro's look perhaps stunning to the public. Appearing almost as if cut from one block… intimidating.

Izuku's face scrunched minutely around his glabella and the corners of the eyes.

"Come on!" Challenged the green haired man once more, making his response louder. His fingers twitched involuntarily, as if under shock therapy before clamping in securely tight fists.

Once again the meaning of his laconic response was lost to its sender. Izuku didn't know if it was a call towards the punks, or to his own spirit.

The last daring delinquent looked back at his partner, then back at Izuku. With a shaking hand, his knife and jittering quirk were put away. Clouds of breath became more vivid in the air, showing how both of the delinquents panicked behind their big talk. And Izuku was none the better.

"Y-Ya' stay clear of here! Got us?! Bleed ya dry next time!" Warned the teenager that spoke first since the beginning as he wearily retreated, preparing to cross the streat.

"Ya! Stay clear Big Beefer! If na': Slice-n'-dice!" Spoke over the shoulder the last delinquent, the slightly shorter one, as he tailed it after his 'senior'. In the blink of an eye, they crossed the street as cars honked them, venturing off to wherever the hell they were going to.

…

Izuku let a few more seconds pass.

A few more…

A few more.

"***" Midoriya released his held breath. His fingers shook rapidly, though not from cold.

Gripping the street light pole beside him, Izuku began pacing his breath.

'Count to four: Inhale. Count to four: Exhale.' Repeated Izuku like a mantra in his head as warmth and cold flooded in equal amounts his blood streams. The vapors released from his breaths became thick and humid. A shiver went down his spine before he fully relaxed.

With bearings gathered, exterior rebuilt, and air around him feeling overwhelming again, Midoriya moved towards the U.A. gates to scan his i.d.

With a metallic groan, buzz of admittance from the camera, slight rumble of the ground beneath, and Izuku stepped within his housing grounds.

…

In slow and deliberate steps, playing with the small amount of snow beneath his feet while sending a simple message of '_I'm back ok_' towards his mentor, the young man made his trudged way to 1-A's Heights Alliance.

'It will soon be 2-A… Uau! … It all went by so fast…' Contemplated Izuku, distracted with the branches of a particularly ugly tree. The same tree that gave little Eri what she called the 'heebie-jeebies'.

Light, warped and cast over the concrete made itself weakly known to Izuku from every window in the building filled with rooms, one of which was his own. The closer he got, the louder the voices got. What must've been music became distinct as the door's handle became visible. Warm air hit his face as he entered the main area.

…

Tomorrow, was a school day. Something that became unnervingly dull to Izuku. And moreover, it was the day that would prime his operation. Preparation and plenty of sleep was absolutely necessary. It may have been the most he would get for a while.

The very few plain and quaint greetings that would surprisingly be aimed towards him fell on deaf ears as his only sights and focus where the stairs that led to his floor.

Midoriya's ears rendered themselves to record something akin to white noise. His vision grew blurry around the corners, creating a horse's glasses effect. His body became tired, and his bones felt like scraping hinges.

Tomorrow was a new day. The truly first new day, in some ways. There was plenty of work to be done. And plenty of promises to deliver.

Izuku would sleep on them tonight.

Sleep with dreamless rest, as every time.

"Goodnight."

Was the weak and timid reply sent by Midoriya, as he climbed the stairs, towards whoever bothered to wait for a reaction. An unnatural behavior if he were to be described by his class.

Of course, who was there to even hear that response over the music and party?

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Hello everyone! And welcome to this little passion project.**

**As you've probably guessed or deduced, this telling will weigh more on the psyche of characters. Hopefully that's the best ground that I could've chosen for some good verbal and moral exchanges.**

**And oh boy, are there things different!**

** you've seen, Izuku isn't really the typical Izuku. Sure, very much the same in terms of nervousness, anxiety, awkwardness… so and so on, but not all to exact. Reason for that is his backstory really. Since it would be boring to have the exact same premise as the one in the show, I changed it up a bit. It should be pretty nice when you figure it out as you go.**

** , yes! The big plan our troubled 'protagonist' has cooking! You've probably detected some similarities from my other fic. But that's because some aspects about this story are simply the prototype versions I had planning long ago for a compelling story. Hopefully this will hit bullseye. Either, way, I think this will be a greater opportunity to really write even more detailed action, planning, plot, suspense, and surprises!**

** to the ongoing theme, did you spot it? It's pretty easy to really, and I'm all to curious, but that's not important. What is though, is what you thought! How did you feel about the entire atmosphere, the inclusion of pro's thoughts and exchanges between characters? I'm really looking forward to speak with you about these aspects.**

** , if you want to discuss something, anything really, feel free to PM me or simply name it in a review. Hopefully there will be all kinds of criticism, it will surely help with the story. So, don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review.**

**With that said, take care, and have a good day!**


	2. 0-Beyond Suit

**~ 0 - Beyond Self ~**

* * *

Monday quickly came to every student from the U.A. campus. As the marking point for attending school after a short period of holiday, it was to only be expected the grumbly and lazy aura that would envelop each class dorm.

As many would say: 'a week after the new year's wasn't enough'.

The weather outside sent cold shivers down anyone's spine, subconsciously shooing them back to the warm, and comfy embrace of their bed. Yet it also tingled the well-rested spirits of the teens, confidently preparing them to tackle the exercises that were teased to them not that long ago.

Thumps of feet, buzzing floors, lively chatter, clattering dishes and TV news reports, these elements described the warm interiors of every dorm across the campus. And, while no different in 1A and 1B, classic mischief seemed to brew in the one mentioned earlier.

"Dude! You know it's my turn already! Stop hogging the game, and hand me the controller!" Argued Kaminari.

"Whateve' dude! We have to run to class soon enough, what's a few minutes gonna help you with?" Retorted Sero.

Kaminari's face scrunched as if dipped in lemon extract, dumbly accentuating his features, as his eyes egged out at the '_tape quirk_' user with uncomfortable focus.

"Dude… …You don't get it. …It's important. I've planned with her to play a game." Weirdly answered Denki with seriousness, his face still enhanced by the 'what the hell' element. Seeming to barely hold some kind of outburst, his mouth occasionally twitched upwards.

'C'mon! Bite it! Bite it! Bite it! Be a **boomer**!' Thought the electrocutioner, enthused.

"With _her_? You mean Jiro? Since when did she tolerate you enough to do that?" Bit back Sero with a cheeky grin.

"Ji-? What? Na man, with Yuri! I told you yesterday! And I was expecting you to go already!" Exclaimed the blond student, his eyes watering in anticipation.

"Huh? Wha-? Dude, you didn't tell me that! And what Yuri? Spill it man! You charmed someone pretty?" Said Sero, blissfully unaware as it all seemed.

"_Yuri-tarded_!" Yelled Kaminari, braking his façade, as he boisterously laughed all the while, shedding tears at his own… '_genius?_'.

"OOoogh! Come ooon maaan! Did you really have to do that?! Why do you have to be so dumbass nonstop? He probably heard that over the headset too! Not cool man!" Lamented Hanta.

Denki barely managed to not fall to the ground in his outburst of laughter, straining to breathe and calm his aching stomach. Raising his head, he spoke as he caught his breath: "What-did-he… say, huh? Liked-that? Ha-ha-ha! Aaaahh… who is it even?"

"Dude, it's Joe! Remember the adventure games?" Retorted the tape slinger.

"Don't you mean, Josh. What Joe are _you_ dreaming dude?! Are you that kind of- Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Began Denki to crack at his own joke before he even got it out.

Sero's eyes widened, his mouth broke in a million dollar grin of '_you're done for_'. As he pulled of his headset, his back straightened as if disciplined in military, staring right through his friends 'windows of a soul'!

"Oh, I'm dreaming of a Joe, dude! Real badly! **Joe-mama**!"

Kaminari's brain could do nothing but short-circuit on the spot. His visage truly expressing the downfall of his IQ in the leagues of negative numbers.

…

"Jeez, what's up with that commotion? Is going back to school that big of a deal for them?" Asked Mina amused from the kitchen as she casually chatted with a few colleagues.

"I'd certainly hope not. It would only serve our entire class badly if mister Aizawa were to learn this. Should I do something?" Replied Momo, weighing in her mind a decision so as to keep the class out of unnecessary peril when considering their homeroom teacher. Her position as vice rep. usually tended to make her worry in excess.

"If you want my advice?: Don't waste brain power on those two Ricky-retardo's over there. Probably their just making other stupid jokes. And no doubt, Kaminari started it all, like usual." Waved Jiro away the unneeded worry. Easily deducing what must've happened from listening to their last-night prepared 'jokes'.

"Speaking of school…. Maaaan! I'm itching so badly to see what Aizawa prepared for us after that request sheet! And I can't wait enough to see what everyone else picked! This is just like secret Santa all over again! I hope mine's the manliest!" Cheerfully spoke Kirishima as his inner child came to light. Delighted at the idea of seeing what everyone could've possibly asked to specifically improve on from their teacher! Even more so after hearing that they'd get right off to it!

"I guess it will be pretty interesting. Ribbit. I almost can't believe everyone did as we agreed to keep it a surprise." Appreciated Asui. Changing her hot mug of chocolate from one hand to another did nicely to accentuate the cozy feeling inside the dorm from the frosty outside. Even more so since she wasn't as keen to winter as the others were.

"Why would you ever doubt it? I think we've all become something like a family, you know? After all of those adventures!" Replied Ashido after taking a big gulp from her mug of hot chocolate. Adding even more energy to her already naturally lively self. "And man, oh man, I can't wait for the next years! Just imagine it!"

"I have to agree. It feels as if time has passed in decades over us since the beginning. No doubt everyone must share your feelings Mina." Happily continued Yaoyorozu, allowing her controlled enthusiasm to show itself.

"Hey, yhea! You're right! Everyone feels like glue, you know? Heck, I think even Bakugo started to soften up a lot nowadays! Especially after that joint simulation, you remember?" Lively spoke Kirishima.

"Hmm! Wow Kiri! I never thought that what you said would ever be true! Guess your right about everyone!" Said Mina as she hopped on the counter to start swaying from left to right as if home with her parents.

"Well… almost everyone…. Ribbit." Blurted out Asui while casting a glance at the collected students, then at the stairs, transmitting her message.

"With time…I'm… I'm s-sure this will pass at some point. No one can stay a recluse forever." Tried Momo to kindly placate what she sensed to be a bubbling problem.

"Sure hope so! It sat on my brain, how _he_ Grinch-ed it up in his room or Support Workshop the entire time when not at home! Geez!" Lamented Mina about their resident '_Grinch_'.

"Maybe there was mister Power Loader there to keep company. Or maybe even Hatsume from Support course. She talks a lot. Ribbit." Offered Asui as an explanation.

"I wouldn't be _that_ hopeful Tsu. I mean, Todoroki tried to talk with _him_. Already, if Todoroki tries to speak with someone, you know the situation is way beyond saving. But why's that a problem anyway? _He_ keeps to himself, doesn't bother anyone… and we don't bother him anymore. Why not just leave it at that? Maybe it's what he wants?" Tried Kirishima to finalize.

"Well that's not very heroic there Kiri! Who knows what problems he could have? …But, I don't know myself. What do you say Jiro? Another opinion could work." Asked Mina, hopeful that someone could've held the same viewpoint that she did.

"…Honestly? I don't know. Maybe Kirishima is right. And if not… if he'll ever start opening up, we won't have a reason to push him away. Right? I mean, I'm no psychiatrist. Everyone is cool with him anyway, I think." Answered Kyoka lazily, previously content with keeping to herself out of where this conversation seemed to devolve in.

Though, now that she had pretty much addressed the real elephant in the room, not everyone felt as agreeing as they seemed at her first words.

"W-well… while Midoriya is quite proficient in every situation presented to us. I-I can't really say he is a-al that… 'welcoming'. A-and I don't mean he's presenting any toxic behavior towards us, no, I just mean he is… not that approachable." Slightly stuttered the raven haired heiress to explain as nicely as possible the group's problem.

Eijiro huffed out a breath silently through puckered lips, trying to dispel the increasing tension by grabbing attention through action.

"Let's get it straight guys. No reason to avoid it, maybe it will help actually later? B-but we all know that Midoriya gives that kind of feeling because… well… he's a pretty scary dude. I mean, let's be honest, the guy knows like everything there is to know about heroes, us included, and always knows what to do on the spot, even if not ok in many ways. But h-hey! I think he's pretty manly!" Finished Eijiro on a lighthearted note.

"Manly? Can you compliment someone, literally anyone, without that adjective?" Asked Jiro with a raised brow and odd pull of the mouth.

"Hey, Kiri! I never did ask: But what's this '_manly_' supposed to mean? You just keep saying it, but you never explain it." Picked up the subject Ashido while getting down from the counter to wash her mug.

"Oh! That! Well, it's a long story, and we don't have all that much time. So, short version is: it's related to my favorite Hero, his values actually. '_Manly_' is really just a way to name them on the spot… you know… kind of like a very, very short summary! I always try to measure up to those standards… That's really it." Bashfully explained the red haired teen, now sporting a red dusting over his face as well to compliment the color.

"How adorable! Too bad you'll have to explain more on the way to class though. 'Cuz I'm waaaay to distracted now to really understand things in one go! Seriously though, I think we should go, we can't chat it up the entire day here unfortunately." Ended the pinky '_alien_' a weirdly hectic conversation.

"You know, for a horror movie lover, you sure can't keep all that bravado face when close to Midoriya." Spoke the '_earjack_' quirk user as they began filing for the exit. They had a few more minutes to spend in the dorm in truth, but knowing Mina, she must've wanted an excuse to go outside and start bombarding them with snowballs.

"HEY! It's different in real life, ok! The Nastromo never dealt with something like him! It's not the typical jumpscare to expect!" Vehemently defended Ashido, purple starting to liven her cheeks in a very rare show of shyness.

"Scared much _Alien Queen_? Wha-what was that? Did you hear that? Bock-ok! Oh, oh, is that really: bock-bock! Oh yhea, it's a chicken!" Joked the purple haired girl as Kirishima began laughing, evolving in a situation that domino-ed in Momo barely hiding a chuckle, and a passing Hagakure to start giggling with interest in the situation.

"_Not fair_!" Yelled Mina, flustered at the building team-up of teasing.

"Sshh." Shushed Todoroki from the couch in a single and fast turn of the body while a robot of formality, devoted to the cause named: **up-tight**, made its way to the group. The robot was of course none but Iida. And the situation called for a nice and steaming cup of _reprimand_ about disturbance that would start with the fattest of '**BOI**' possible while giving the air '**karate-chops**'! Hoh, man!

"Oh no, it's Initial D." Uttered the '_alien_' as she made a hasty dash through the door.

…

With a little grunt that exteriorized the feeling of '_and it's not even midday_' from Todoroki, it was back to the news report now shown on the very same TV he overtook from the arguing duo of lighting and tape.

Truly, it was as they say: when two are fighting, the third always wins!

"_-records show how villain activity has recently increased as if over the night! With such a dramatic growth in charts about the ongoing problems, it is no question why other established hurdles for the country are put on the backseat. With more on this specific subject I have here with me our welcomed guest, chief of the police force: Kenji Tsuragamae! How are you doing Kenji?"_

"_Why as best as anyone else could for the moment, thank you. Where would my opinion in this subject be most desired? Woof!"_ Remembered just as last time by Todoroki, the dog-headed man stood as unimpressed and stoic.

"_Right down to business I see mister Tsuragamae, no wonder why you're seen as the figure for law enforcement throughout the country! But as I'm sure you've been already made aware, the crime rate is skyrocketing as never before seen! What is there to be deduced from this? What could be the reasons for such an event?"_

"_W-woof. Pardon me. Yes, I am constantly made aware of this recent phenomenon, and I fortunately can answer that most probably common question: The truth is in fact, that this isn't truly a '_never before seen_' event. By all means, before the time of All Might, crime was even higher than currently. And this observation brings me to the main factors:_

_Main one being: The existence of this Villain Alliance has started to fester among the 'underworld' with each passing day. The very idea of organized crime started to rise again after its seemingly definitive end delivered by All Might. Naturally it fathered the perfect environment that drives small time villains or so called 'big shots' to coalesce in forces. Forces that begin to adapt. Take the recently busted Yakuza gang that resurged for a time as an example."_

"_My, now that is something I for one never wanted to think of! What exactly is this organization in adapting forces? And my apologies for butting in, yet I feared the chance of skipping over this."_

"_It's no bother I assure you. But to explain: Little dumb things are just that! Little dumb things. But if those same little dumb things come together, then they create something more… complex. Compare it to an ant colony! One little ant, no matter how big and feisty it is, it's just that. An ant! But together… and they certainly become an apex predator that stretches over continents, capable to take down much, much larger prey. And in our circumstances? It's nothing short of the phenomenon called _escalation_ taking place. Meaning that one moment we send a Hero to dispatch the villains, the next time they'll send twenty of them to counter! We base on powerful quirks, they start using anti-quirk weapons! We armor up for such a thing, they start using armor piercing rounds! So and so on."_

"_My goodness! Hearing this definitely makes me shake a little. Yet you've named earlier more factors than just this one. What might they be?"_

"_Well, a second one would be the fanatics, no question there."_

"_Fanatics? As in, the dedicated people for such villainous acts? For example Stain?"_

"_Villainous acts? Trust me, there is no censoring in this world fit for the reality of the situation. Those are criminal acts, long past what the common belief sees as villainy. And in regards to your example, yes, such psychologically deranged individuals as that ex-vigilante, are another reason for the sudden unit rise in crime. In short: Stain encouraged the demented to give in their madness, to act as they pleased, and organizations as the League gathers them in grater threats. That, is the lifecycle of this new problem we confront with!"_

"_Truly, there is no easy way of approaching this hurdle, isn't it? I for one almost can't believe this is an ongoing phenomenon. Now… al it remains is one more question before we end this much needed eye-opener that the entire country is dwelling on: _Is the retirement of All Might the disappearance of the greatest deterrent for crime_?"_

"…_As you've said yourself, we all are pressed by time in our own rights, so I'll keep it brief. …The answer is: No! True, it would be foolish to believe that the once number one's retirement didn't come with a certain change in the flow of things. But it would be just as foolish to believe that he was the only thread that kept the law enforced. …Throughout the war, we lose good people, but the war goes on. That would be all I've had to say. Thank you for offering me this occasion to publicly speak on terms that involve no crisis or immediate necessity. Woof!"_

"_Certainly! If anything, it was but our pleasure! Th-"_

Todoroki closed the TV as the news seemed to wrap up to an end. In the slick black shine of the widescreen TV, the reflection of Fumikage Tokoyami showed itself. The raven headed student silently appearing to listen to the news as Shoto did whilst standing behind the couch.

"It seems our future is veiled in the unknown. It must send deep chills of anticipation down society's back." Uttered the '_dark_'-subject enthused teen.

"…I don't think that had really anything to do with the subject, but… ok." Responded the heterochromatic student in his usually dull voice and mannerism.

"Man! You sure know how to 'darken?' up the mood Tokoyami! Let me know when you need some cake to up your moral dude." Joked in passing Rikido Sato, having heard the dramatic sayings of his colleague.

"…Is that really how everyone perceives me as?" The '_dark shadow_' quirk user directed his gaze at the bi-colored student, a little bit dumbfounded at what he heard earlier. It all must've been just a gag, right? "You all know I'm more than that, don't you?"

"…I-"

"Don't worry dude! We know! You're more than just the chicken of darkness! You're this class's chicken of darkness!" Said from afar Denki and Sero as if in a chorus.

"Yhea, what they said." Followed after Todoroki.

"SHUT UP! IT'S EARLY! STOP FUCKING YOUR MOUTHS OVER EVERYTHING! PECES OF SHIT!" Yelled an annoyed and explosive blond haired student, currently walking down the stairs towards the exit.

"Jeez. Don't let our fun ruin your mood terrorist-san. Gh-gha-ha-ha-hu-hu-ha!" Stifled in chuckles Sero and Kaminari, desperately trying to not have let that to be overheard.

"Everyone! The final minutes reserved for relaxation before the immediate start of class have run out! Please be on your way to homeroom!" Announced the man, myth and legend himself, Iida.

"Yuppy-Ka-Yey! First new day! …Oh! Too bad it's with mister Aizawa the first hour though…" Lamented Hagakure while exiting the dorm with Ochako.

* * *

On way to the 1A classroom, soon enough ready to become 2A, Jiro tuned out momentarily out of her group's discussion in order to fiddle with her phone before starting session. Damn thing wasn't entirely waterproof! And if Mina hadn't bombarded them with metric tons of snow, then it would've been fantastic!

Passing by the Support Workshop, Eijiro gave a final shake of his head to push out the remaining grams of snow before it melted. "Wow Mina! Never knew we made it on your bad kids list! Were you in war or something? How did you even threw snowballs so fast!?" Questioned the suspicious longtime friend.

"What?! I told you all I liked to fight with snow! It's just like with my quirk! And besides: Don't be such a sore loser Kiri! I know you're just jealous of my incredible skills, skills that could put pitchers to shame! But still, no reason to be so…" Mina smirked with pride, a spark of barely held mischief glinting in her eyes, contorting her face in 'mallice'. "So… unmanly!"

"Huuuugh! You take that back! I'm not! I was just asking!" Defended Kirishima with fervor.

"Unmanly! Unmanly! Unmanly! Bleeee!" Teased Mina as she stretched and pulled at her cheeks to make dumb faces, adding more salt on Eijirou's 'wounds'.

"How much sugar did you ingest this morning Mina? Not that you seem any less different." Asked Momo, amused with the play before her.

"Oh! You know, just the essential am-"

As the group passed by the slightly cracked open door of the Workshop, with Jiro finally having dealt with her phone's possible problems and now ready to get back in the apparently newly made entertainment: "Ok guys, wh-" she stopped dead on spot!

"_-didn't know you were suicidal Muscles! Extremist? Yhea, that was easy to figure. But ding-donged up here in the dome piece? Wow! Anyway! What's to work on this new baby you needed my opinion on? Safety's? I can definitely improve it! Just let me at it! Oh, it already looks promising!"_ That was unmistakably the voice of Hatsume. The sheer crazy amount of excitement about gadget assembly or creation could be associated to only one person on the campus after all.

"_Thank you Hatsume. But I don't exactly need you to reconstruct it. It's already perfect as it is; …someone else made sure of that. I do need your help however with piecing together some of your past equipment. For example, your net-gun from the Sport's Festival, with some heavy modifications for what I need."_ Ok, now that voice was a little difficult to recognize. Well, it wasn't really too impossible to deduce it though. After hearing it on so few occasions, it was easy enough to realize that the rare vocalization belonged to Midoriya.

"_Ooow! That' it all? Nothing else? Boooo! Can't I at least throw a little deep look over the beauty?! It's just sooo awesome!"_ Waned the pink haired eccentric inventor.

"…_Now that you insist. I think there is something you can set up. And only that! Nothing else. Deal?"_

"…_Hmmm… Sounds perfect enough for now! I'll show you I can do much better than this 'secret supplier' you keep flattering! What is it?"_

"_I'd try my hand at it, but I don't have the time and expertise really. Simply, make sure you take out the auxiliary steps from its _'+ Beyond' _protocol. Are you up for it? If not, there's no problem, I can always contact-"_ Though Midoriya was cut right there by the support's course 'crazy genius'.

"_Eat your unspoken words mister! It will be nice and ready before you even finish your classes! But after you return to take it, you've GOTTA let me in on it! Or at least involve me in this super baby project!"_ Now that was new! Since when did Midoriya work on a project so big in scale, assumed Jiro, to interest even Hatsume! So much so that she wanted to be part of it, and not in the usual type of her projecting the new equipment for their class. This seemed way too impressive! Enough for Mei to ask for permission to contribute.

"_I hope you will prove me wrong then! Thank you for the help Hatsume, and apologies for occupying your time so soon. Until later!"_ That was clearly the cue that Midoriya was preparing to leave the workshop.

"_Yhae-yea-yea! Hatsume thanks-Hatsume awesome! It's Mei, or anything else Muscles besides formalities! Show some liveliness, why won't you?!"_

"_Mhm…-"_

"YO! JIRO! Earth to Jiro!" Yelled the pink-skinned girl as she snapped her fingers repetitively in front of the distracted punk teen. "Were you exposed to Kaminari too long? You started going all brain-dead now? Not a good lock for you girl! Nooo! My frie-"

"Shhh!" Hushed Jiro as she succinctly grabbed a hold of Mina's hand to pull her away in haste. No doubt, the girl's recent yells must've been heard through the barely opened giant door.

"Jiro, is everything alright? Why are yo-" Tried to speak Momo before getting grabbed by the hand and pushed away, along with the others.

"Whow there girl! Did we leave the stove on back, or no… I don't get it." Spoke Mina in their weird mobile falanx formation. "Why the hurry?"

"Yhea Jiro, we still have time! Aizawa won't kill us even if we **do** manage to be late." Reasoned Kirishima.

"Guys, I think something bad is going on back there!" Began Kyoka, only to be cut off by Ashido.

"No duuh! Bad stuff always happens at the Workshop! Last time, Mei 'colored' up in vantablack dust the entire hallway and lab! That was not a good day to wear white, I swear!"

"No! Not that! I meant with Midoriya! He's up to some kind of very bad project! Something self-harming? And I'm **sure** this can't be ok!" Elaborated the now confused looking '_earjack_' quirk user.

"Hasn't Midoriya always been up to some kind of double-bladed idea every time though? Ribbit. And, I mean, it usually works pretty great. Even if crazy." Tried Asui to calm the disturbed girl.

"I must agree. While Midoriya isn't exactly the paragon of self-preservation and leans towards more unorthodox methods, I don't think there is a reason to panic for-… Were you eavesdropping?!" Yaoyorozu cut herself off of her own tangent at having realized how her friend must've learned whatever she did.

"It was an accident! I was distracted, and you know how my quirk works! But that's not the point! Point is: it's bad enough that **Hatsume**, of all people, called it '_suicide_'! Just think about that!?" Revealed Jiro to her now bewildered friends.

"Hol' up! You want to say, that Midoriya is possibly trying some kind of stunt or equipment that's no bueno? Hasn't he done that before though? And, come on! I'm pretty sure at least, at least, Mister Aizawa or Power Loader knows about this. If not, the principal! I swear he's omniscient or some bull! He knows **too** much!" Was the surprisingly logical opinion given by Mina out of the group.

"She's right Jiro! I'm sure all's fine. Come on, you could've just overreacted since today we start getting back in the thick of it. Relax a little! 'k?" Waved away the sudden problem Eijiro, giving a toothy smile filled with razor sharp teeth, almost as how Mina tried to do the same.

"…Huh… m-maybe you're right. Actually, yhea. Yhea, you're right! Damn, forget I even said that ok? I really must be on the edge thinking about what was prepared for us since the request sheets." Admitted Kyoka after a momentary stutter. Giving an awkward and small laugh, the group resumed to walk, _normally_ this time, towards their class.

"But that doesn't mean that I've forgotten about your little blunder of eavesdropping!" Mentioned on their way Momo, definitely seeming fixed about that small detail.

"Ok, ok! I know… But-!" Kyoka tugged lightly at the creation hero aspirant to garner her attention for something spoken quickly and stoically decided! At the end of it, Jiro was deadest on at least seeking another opinion: "_Tell what I've told you to-_."

…

A little way back, the exact student that was talked about stood on the hall, right by the Support Workshop entrance, glued on the spot, looking straight at the retreating group of classmates.

"Oooh-oh! Was that a bad thing that happened? Was the suit not supposed to be known about? Haaah! Does that mean it's one of those supper important babies that should've been secret?!" Wondered aloud the confused Mei. Although a shine could be clearly seen in her '_zoom_' transformed eyes when proposing that most recent idea.

"Emphasis on '_should have_'. …If you can, please don't mention to anyone about it. If mister Power Loader asks, then it's alright, same with other teachers. But **no one** else!" Requested the heroics department student, directing a gaze that transmitted the importance of the subject.

Mei mimed a zipped lips motion with a gloved hand while her '_zoom_' yellow eyes widened. "Customer secrecy! No words will leave this place!" Finalized the pink-haired girl with a tap on her head.

"Thank you."

* * *

As homeroom rolled in session, with Eraserhead taking the responsibility of selecting only the barest amount of words possible, in a true show of his laconic speech pattern when talking, one student didn't seem to be all that enthused about what was explained. Namely Midoriya.

Having just handed over to Mei the 0-B suit, he was quite anxious about everything that he prepared in advance. Down to the last detail and passing word:

"_-ok I'll walk you through it Izuku. Not that it's all that complicated, but I think you could use the details, since I did change a few things from your original design:_

_The deep, outer and inner layers of the bodysuit are made of a titanium dipped tri-weave. And as you can see, _flexible plates_ over the torso and arterial sections of the legs! That's where the real armor's at! Of course, the good part comes within those layers!_

_For movement, the MR fluid hardens in response to impact! And thanks to the shock absorption, you can put more force into your counter attacks. Of course, as you asked, the liquid armor is there to help you move through actions in quick succession! No more tearing fabrics or clumsy costume now._

_The suit's compatible with most recent, and a good few obsolete, tech you may encounter. The HUD display in the helmet will present you the available options." The voice on the other end of the call described filled with giddy energy, clearly proud of what was presented. And it was obvious why._

"_Are the other elements built in as well? Though, seeing how it is already, I'm starting to doubt I even need them." Asked Izuku with amazement evident in his tone. The project he proposed at first didn't seem all that achievable from his standpoint. A far stretch at best. But of course, not to someone as capable as this evident genius!_

"_What? Did you think I'd leave you hanging after boasting about it? Please! In fact, I've optimized them from the original. Remember though, it's still not finished since you were in a hurry, so a few things are missing. But back to the composition:_

_For one, I've implemented those neuro-somatic amplifiers at the joints in case your own articulations suffer too much, along with the axilla circulatory sharing system. I still don't think it's a good idea what you want to do with them by the way!…_

_Radiation hazards and extreme temperature changes protections are of course there. As for the helmet, it has infrared and UV specters to see through if need be, with a modulator for the voice and communications placed at your ear. The contingencies you asked for can be accessed at the smart-control from the right forearm."_

"_It's almost foolproof! This is incredible Melissa! What about the protocol? And can the suit resist as well as the collapsible gauntlet you had before?" Asked Izuku hopeful as he took a full look at the best tool he's thought off so far. Shouldering the phone to an ear, he took in his hands the sleek, dark-matt, glass like cowl in hands. It was shaped to allow for a comfortable wear, while not revealing a thing about what happened beneath. What it did was emulate in a sleek and sharp geometry the surface of a face's primary structure, without any features._

"_Better, in fact! That's why the plates are there in the first place! Remember, that was just a single gauntlet, not a full suit. Needless to say, I've made sure it's been improved. And yes Izuku, even if I don't really agree or like what you're trying, I've put the _'+ Beyond'_ program there. …But don't try anything stupid with it! I'll know! And if I need to, I'll shut it down! …I'll call you about other aspects after a while." Warned the voice at the end of the line, obviously suspicious of the intentions that Izuku must've carried._

"_Me? Do something stupid?" Asked Izuku as he grazed a touchpad within the helmet, meant to be done before suiting up. A lithe rumble traveled through the cowl, and electric white-blue, rough diamond-shaped, eyes lit up on the opaque glass-like face. "Now it's my turn to say: Please Melissa… if everyone were to catalogue me to a word? It would be _mental_, not stupid." Gruffly joked Izuku, more lost in thoughts than paying attention._

"_Please don't make me regret this Izuku! You never even told me about how you convinced the school to allow for this drastic costu-…uuh-suit upgrade on such short notice. And what kind of stuff do you even dream about? Because this design definitely gave me nightmare fuel! …Try not to look at it too long before going to bed. Not that it's bad! Not in that way, just to be clear."_

"_Oh, don't worry, this was already waiting on the backburner for a while now. The support department teacher knew since the beginning. As for dreams?_

…_Nothing but the usual. …Wau Melissa! I've gotta say! You really outdone yourself! Not that it'll be the last time I take it?" Loudly awed the young man as he ran a hand over the matt plates of the suit._

"_Guess what's the kicker though? This? This isn't even all that new tech, except for maybe the alloy made for your quirk! But that's still a home recipe! In reality it's pretty old stuff you asked for…" Elaborated with growing enthusiasm the girl seen last time in the trip, turned adventure, over to the I-Island. A little pause made for her dramatic effect, emphasizing the work put in the suit._

"_I'm sensing a good 'but' this time."_

"_-but, it's cutting edge!"_

"_Never doubted it!"_

"_So… how do you wanna call it? Let's face it! This _'beauty'_ needs a name at least. I figured it must be a little personal for you to be so specific about how it would look. So what'll it be? If you don't name it, I sure will!" The girl's enthusiasm was as clear as day, and her sincere intention of personalizing an object showed the earnest investment dedicated to the organized suit. She really was the best._

"… _0\. The 0-Beyond Suit."_

"_Hmm… not too subtle, buuuut! I like it!"_

( the best representation beside a conceptual one is the picture cover of this fic )

…

Midoriya broke out from his stupor. Realizing not even half of the hour having passed by he decided to start paying attention.

"-at being said, remember to prepare and present yourselves at the TDL, P.E. grounds or other specific grounds for simulations. If sudden genius ideas come to you about adding someone or something, you can ask. But the person in question must agree. You can't just change things on the spot. That would be all. Do well." With such a final encouraging message, the underground hero sought himself entitled to enter the dream-world, blissfully allowing the rest of the hour to trickle on by.

"OW YHEA!-"

"Shhh!"

"So-sorry mister Aizawa. I mean _yheeea_!" Reiterated Eijiro as he silently let out what must've represented an excited cheer.

"Mon Dieu, what's the intensity about?" Enquired Aoyama, leaning from his seat to look at Kirishima. His face the absolute definition of Wii-U avatars.

"I can barely wait to see what Tetsutetsu's got! After all, we've **both** made the same request! How crazy's that?! But real talk! What did the rest of you guys ask for?" The barely contained energy of the red haired '_hardening_' quirk user was infectiously spreading to every other student. It was an intriguing day after all! Why shouldn't they feel a little adrenaline?

"Me, Tsunotori, Tokage, Raraka and Toru are up to make our moves supper awesome! And cooler than ever! You can already cal~us~if~trouble's~by!" Proudly revealed Mina, as she threw the occasional jab and attempted at reproducing old songs.

"I've got beef with Kamakiri. I'll show him this tape ain't for cutting **boi**!" Tried to flex Sero towards his classmates.

"But… isn't like he… your weakness since he… uses 'blades'?" Questioned Sato at hearing that not too logical statement.

"That's the point man!"

"Shihai Kuroiro, will never. See. Me. Coming." At that, Tokoyami turned to see every eye in class fixed on him, a passing silence weighing the moment.

"…du-uuh… Joke… intended?" Answered the raven headed teen, in a very showing attempt at demonstrating he was **not** some predictable… whatever he was called by some earlier!

"Daaamn! Chicken of darkness be totes rad bruh!"

"**Stop calling me that**!"

"Just kidding man, no harm do-Aaghh! Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Sshh!"

As it was apparent, the approaching simulations didn't look to bear as much weight as they once would've on the heroics students.

Making a final observation, it was clear that they would split not only according to their preferences, but also according to the time of day. Since maybe some may have clashing schedules.

Thus, it was why Midoriya's time and repartition to Ground Beta was due for last. On top of being tomorrow of all things included. Other than that, he didn't seem to have had anyone from his class, or their sister one, requesting him in an exercise.

All the better! He had time to finish his last touches by speaking with All Might and Hatsume today.

…

"You know guys, I'm having this weird feeling somethin's not alright. I just can't place it though! This all seems fishy. Maybe mister Aizawa planted some bad surprises for us during those hours." Nervously suggested Ochako with a bashful voice, her face receiving some color for having spoken so out of the blue.

"Hmm… Not impossible Uraraka. We do know that our homeroom teacher is prone to such tricks. Yet I do not think he will interfere within the exercises directly, at most maybe propose some ideas! Nevertheless, it will only help us!" Assured Iida with absolute conviction. He wouldn't be swayed from doubting his school's prestigious teachers! …Even though he still did suspect Aizawa's credibility after having him so many times conduct: '_logical ruses_'…

"Mm… Give's me conniptions." Silently uttered more to himself Tenya as he rethought over what Ochako had said.

"Ah, Todoroki?" The question came surprisingly from the class number one ranked leaner, Yaoyorozu. "Would it be possible to bother you with a request?" Shyly asked the vice rep, sounding as if she was still rehearsing this line in a mirror as preparation.

"…Go ahead." Agreed the heterochromatic student, not seeing any reason to turn down the question. If anything, he can just answer with 'I'm not doing that' at the end.

"W-well, you see, there's this thing that bothered Jiro and some of us this morning-"

…

"_Did you hear that? They're up to something! I know! I know! I've seen them! They scheme! They smust know! Everything's bad! No-no-no! Quick! Don't look! Close your eyes! Don't let them know! Don't let them catch you__!_" Heard Izuku a panicked voice! It rang sharply with little vigor in against his ear.

Midoriya gave a gentle twist of the left wrist, confirming with the class clock that the first hour was coming to a close. In a few minutes, his wristwatch would start to emit a surprisingly strong alarm sound. And it would give him just enough time to excuse himself for a few moments from the next study subject.

"_No! No! No! Please-ple-please! Don't let it be true! The work! Our work! So much work! It will all be gone! So-so-much! It's not fair! It's not fair! P-please! Plea-se! Why did they have to know__?!_" A choked and mourning voice, barely restrained from exploding in tears panicked with weakness in Izuku's other ear. It's disturbance resounded as if the neck of the speaker was stuffed full with mucus after hours of constant lamentation.

Midoriya calmly rolled his shoulders as he knead his cooling fingers. A little trickle of perspiration streaked along his back. But only momentarily.

As per his research and efforted discipline, Izuku took a deep breath of air… then a deep exhale.

'Count to four: inhale. Count to four: exhale.' Thought the young man as anxious palpitations trembled in his chest.

"Hello… How have you been? I'm glad you could muster up the time to give us a listen again! It's honestly been a, pretty long while... Thought you forgot about us… But I'm sure it must've been difficult to find the time. Ah well, doesn't matter though! Tell me please: Did you find it? Did you do it?"

'Count to four: inhale. Count to four: exhale.' Repeated Izuku with faltering calmness, almost erupting in anxiety, as a paced mantra in his mind.

The last, profound, smooth and raggedly warm, pallid voice stirred Izuku's condition further. His back became cold and humid, drenched in sweat. His hands became clammy, observably colder. His breathing became shallow and scarcely paced. The palpitations! He was clearly supposed to go already.

Fortunately just then: ####

The bell that rung the hour's end saved him from the current situation. In about another few minutes, the watch would start beeping loudly to announce him of the necessity.

So, Izuku got up from his desk stiffly, making a beeline towards the class exit. From there, straight to the bathroom it was!

Just before Midoriya made the last few steps that would bring him outside the class, he allowed a furtive glance to peruse over the desks located behind his.

Todoroki, Momo, and possibly some others that escaped his fleeting attention had an eye stuck on him!

The green haired student's jaw clenched slightly in his stride, permitting his teeth to grind against themselves with pressure. Though only for a heartbeat, as that bad habit stooped as soon as it began in an act of conscious effort.

Finally reaching the bathroom, and opening the tap, Midoriya reached in his uniform's inner pockets for a thin plastic wrap, littered with small, yellowish-golden drops. It almost looked like candy!

The thin plastic membrane popped!

And the small pill was succinctly put under his tongue. Moment after, the young man proceeded to wash his face clean of the accumulated sweat.

And just as suddenly as they emerged… the faint whispers that possessed a weight completely dissipated from reality. Not a bother anymore.

The palpitations stopped.

* * *

"What was that? Ribbit." Inquired Asui, as she just witnessed a green wave of motion powerwalk out of the class.

"Beats me! I'm actually all for the better!" Stated Mina with a shy voice as she cuddled in a self-hug, staring right at the classroom's entrance. "It freaked me out."

"M-ma-maybe I should check on Midoriya. At least to at-test the existence of no possible misfortune. I will report to you all soon." Claimed Iida, as he concomitantly walked out of the class. His words said more as if to encourage himself rather than anything.

"WHO DA FAQ CARES ASS-GLASS?! He's PROBALY crawling like a bitch somewhere far away! Fucking useless shit!" Shouted Katsuki from his desk to the retreating form of Iida. An obvious popping vein protruding his temple as he yelled. Clearly more than irritated at merely hearing about his green haired colleague.

"Wow… rude…" Muttered Mashirao whilst scratching his temple. "Maybe something happened a-"

"HUH?! Did ya say something, monkey spine?!" Sneered Bakugo with raw freakishness.

"Can you try and talk about it?" Nudged the vice class rep with her elbow the bi-colored student. The last instance only adding more evidence or credibility to what Jiro spoke to Momo about.

"I'll try." Responded Shoto in a detached manner. Returning his sight form the now empty desk, closest to him, back to his colleague. "…Not that it worked any better last time."

* * *

**-Hours later in a private office-**

… ( Rand Aldo - Stories Left Untold. This melody shaped the mood of this segment as it went on loop )

…

"You're really bent to do this. Aren't you?" Questioned All Might from the couch he rested on. The green haired young man sat stiffly at the table. "I'd say 'I love the suit you got'… if I didn't know what it meant."

"You're saying it as if you want me to forget about it. Why?" Replied the student. Before him a tray with warm food gradually lost its fresh appeal the longer he prolonged the discussion.

"Because I want you to. …I've given it thought an-and what if everything won't work out as you want it to? You're hurrying yourself, young Midoriya, for no reason. It's bad for you… Besides, you're not even yet a fully-fledged pro!" Argued Toshinori. The emaciated man, with flickering blue eyes, stared straight through his pupil's soul. In an attempt at a realistic description: he seemed to read everything that went on beneath his successor's composed façade.

"Don't worry All Might, it's not something impossible! If that was the case, then why were we even allowed to enroll at internships? The yakuza one was clearly something meant for pros. But we were still charged with it. …Besides, Mirio, for example started to work on cases like this since his beginning years." Countered Midoriya calmly, nursing a mug of tea in his hands.

"But this isn't Mirio I'm talking about Izuku. But you! -"

"And my first internship was located in central Euro-Asia; and what is going on there is worst, than here! …I know I'm worrying you All Might. But I know it's the right thing to do! …Not like anyone else tries to do something about it though." Interrupted Izuku. His widened eyes betrayed the wild traces they possessed. Really, because of his past panic attack. Yet that fact did little to comfort the once pillar of peace's conscience.

"Then answer me this question Izuku: … Why do **you** want to do that **now**? I understand you! Trust me, I do. Maybe even better than anyone else! And exactly because of that, the better solution would be to get as **much time** as possible to train, prepare, become licensed and then act! Why now?" Addressed Yagi the giant lump that stood on everyone's mind. Daring to step right in the heart of the trouble was but logical now, and what he said certainly backed it up! Facts were facts, and priorities were priorities. "Risking your life with something dangerous and unpredictable at this time simply isn't wise! Yes, there is an opportunity! But why not use it in tandem with the law enforcement? I can speak with Tsukauchi, he'd be able to do it!"

"But that's just it All Might! This '_Let's wait first_' mentality isn't right. During that time, Shigaraki, Dabi, Toga, other Nomu's, worse than the last, will cause more problems! How long will it be until another few die? How many? Ten? Twenty~Fifty? More? He once threatened me about not having a problem killing civilians if I gave chase. Not strategically to escape! But out of spite, that at least he'd bring down a good few with him and I'd be at fault for it! True, that kept me at bay, but that fact still stands. Even more so now since he became crazier than ever!" Revealed Izuku. His cup of tea gone cold, and his food almost rigid.

"And back to my point: Why not call the ones in charge to act? You, still shouldn't! Exactly because they are crazed and dangerous. …When you first told me about this plan, I was extremely happy! Because you called to others! You asked me for help! You asked about Nezu and the teachers. Because you recognized that the prepared forces can do it. Why continue differently now?"

"…Because. …Because, **I** **c-can't wait for something anymore**. I can't blindly believe for the problem to get magically solved anymore." Slightly stammered the scion. His eyes growing slightly humid.

"So the best thing to resort to is: '_If you want something done right, then it should be you_'?" Inquired the retired hero, bending slightly towards the table as he talked, his tone becoming cynic. "What do you need to prove Izuku?"

"It's just that-… For a very long time I put my belief in something **taking care** of the things I couldn't control. That those things beyond **our** abilities to deal with, are taken care of! Because otherwise it wouldn't be just to the innocent! …With time, I realized things can be unfair. Well, I-I knew for longer… but I never wanted to admit it." Izuku took a pause as he wondered his sight through the window or room. Just so he avoided his mentor's eyes. The ferruginous sun bathed the earth in orange-yellow shades, repainting the space around as if with liquid embers.

Then he continued: "In that time… I started searching for something to put my faith in. Something I already did too much of since the beginning, became exaggerated! Ultimately I couldn't really find anything, **but you** to return to! And of course, I wanted to be just like you! In every way, I hoped to become like you. …That hope fell quickly when I realized I was never cut for the dream.

So, instead of keep **looking for something to believe**, I wanted for **something to come and find me**." _A vivid flash of memory recalled the pallid voice of warm ruggedness. A stout matted head of freakish horror seen in wild imaginary dreams pulled at his attention. The other voices that came along with it too, but… none like the pallidly warm one! They weren't the same_.

"And, **it did**… in many more ways than one. Among those things, was you! There you were one day: the person that was the bane of every human turned monster! The man that met every shadow and put down every nightmare! The person that beat back the bullies! The man that wore hope on his chest, and the Hero I adored and still do since young.

…**You** were the one who saved the people! You were the one who **helped** through tough times by believing in the better of humanity! You **walked** that extra mile no one else bothered to! How many were rescued thanks to you from remaining six feet under because of crime or self-destruction?" Izuku's voice escalated slightly from the rare occurrence of emerging sentiments. He was as sincere as he could be, really. "There you were one day. Right in front of me!"

"Everyone, and I myself believed/believe you were/are perfect! **The** Symbol of Peace! Infallible! …Naturally when you weighed my odds of becoming a pro, I took it at face value. Because based on that belief, you were irrefutable! What you said and done was ultimate! What was there to doubt?

I trust you because you **are** right, and you **do** good. You're the world's greatest Hero! So who was I, to question you? …Back then I was hurt… and you know all about it. And for years I put my every ounce of faith in you because you are good. Good enough to protect me from all of the pain: Failing my mother; my life; my dreams… everything! It worked! It just did…" Midoriya stopped to take a chug of the lukewarm tea, a short cough clearing his voice.

"So returning to when you told me about reality. About heroism for me back then: all that belief fell off! Every lie I told myself, to hope for the impossible, fell. All things fall at some point; and so did I. …So, I 'screamed' as hard as I could! I begged and hoped for something to catch me as I fell.

…And now I'm still waiting... And I'll always be waiting.

Finally, **I** acted that day. I decided for once to **interfere**! When I jumped back then, and you saw me: …I went because I **decided to**. Not out of impulse, no! Maybe convinced by less tasteful reasons, yes, maybe even now. That's wh-why I'm not the Hero **you are**. Even if **I want** to be! That's why **I'm Tyr**. And why I'm not a real successor…

Because I wasn't good enough back then. I tried, yes, but I failed. And you had to save me too. Now? I get up again, and still fail. I can't provide comfort for pain like you did. I can't encourage like you did. I'm not… enough. I just fail!" His eyes watered visibly now, his voice trembled spastically, his expression finally changed from his neutral look. Izuku _tried to smile_. But it was wry. Failing to hide Izuku's regret. His eyes puffed slightly and became reddened, though tears still didn't fall.

"You, brought through smiles a purpose/a grace! Midoriya/Tyr? I, punch people in the face…

…

That's why I must try my best to do this… To try my best with the little I have to offer. Because there has to be more to this ideal then it seems, right? Because, I'm trying to see if there's more to me! I can't be just this! Just a demented nobody with unreal dreams… And if I am just that: Then at least I **must** avoid someone losing others unjustly. I can't be just a **waste**…"

_In the young man's memory, the warm and ragged, pallid voice grew close. Different from the rest. Because unlike the rest, it was strong! Not in the typical sense, no! It had no 'muscle' to flaunt. It had no spectacle to distract. …Just its pallid idea picked him back up!_

_The __**idea**__ was… was: 'What if it could mean more? More than it seems?'_

_**The helmet**__, matted, glassy, slick and sharp, inspired from the feeling of the '_voice_'. Almost like a wild predator's visage. With its ears emulating short, thin, straight horns. An interpretation!_

_It was different in the sea of doubt, paranoia, anguish, denial, self-harm… different from all. There for him. To pick him up!_

_Inspirational!_

_After all, the suit was shaped to vaguely reflect that essence! That '_voice_'!_

_Through it, he wasn't a Deku anymore. He wasn't useless anymore. He wasn't a complete waste anymore. But he wasn't infallible either. He wasn't sufficient. He wasn't perfect. …He was _Tyr. _It represented all he tried to be, but failed to!_

_A vague form of his __**ideal model**__! The Symbol of Peace. The ears/horns were distorted when compared to the blond, long and pointy victory-shaped hair. The smile was replaced with an almost faceless sharp visage of matt glass. But that special spark was there…! Hope escaped through the electric white-blue eyes! Somehow!_

All Might and Midoriya remained silent for a while. The seconds turned minutes trickling by; The atmosphere heavy and thick from the admittance. Difficult years packed in an outburst escaped for once. It took a long while for this. It was the first time in… ever!

It was a bitter thing to sit through. On both ends of the party.

Though, it was for the better. Yes. Yes, it was for the better!

"…"

"…"

"…Is that how you've felt for so long? Is that how you still live?" Almost whipered the question Toshinori. He deftly rose from his seat on the couch, approaching his student. His hand rested trembling on the son-like figure's shoulder. The person that meant what he never had.

"…" It took a moment before a response was given. "Yes."

"My boy…" Toshinori's sunken eyes twitched and blinked to clear his sight. His hollow cheeks whitened. "My boy… no. No-no." A lengthy exhale escaped the mentor's damaged lungs. "It's not true… It's not true…" Silently explained the teacher as he weakly twitched the teen's shoulders.

"…"

"I think exactly the opposite!— I'm not perfect. I'm not ultimate! I'm just you… I'm anyone, in a colored, blue and red suit. You must decide beyond a reasonable doubt Izuku! Behind the costume, behind the quirk, that **symbol** is a simple **damn person**! And because I am a person… a man with some might… All Might, **can** make mistakes! **And he did**! You are not an inferior creature talking to a superior being! You are a citizen, a man, talking to another one! Talking to Toshinori Yagi.

However good I am, **you**, can be just as good!

However flawed I am, **you**, can be just as flawed!

Don't turn my achievements or mistakes in your damnation! You condemn yourself for not measuring up to me in some point, you condemn me as well. You call yourself '_insufficient_', and you throw me with you in the same cage you harmfully cling to.

…Izuku… you keep comparing me to the people I've helped or saved to what you might achieve. That's wrong! Step out of my shadow! You're not, and have never been bound in it! Who I was… is not who you will be! No! My life doesn't define yours!

Look at me Izuku. Look at me! -**You will be better than me**!" Finished Yagi with heated gusto. As simple of a man he was, he took after his successor and allowed his own buried sentiments to speak. The necessity in his chest that thrashed with fervor to tell these things to Midoriya guided him so. It was… his responsibility! His!

The old man faced the truth: …he'd do anything for this soon-to-not-be kid!

"Why do you say that?" Simply asked Midoriya. Begging for the truest reason, down to its primitive core, what the **Ideal** he chased saw in him worth-while!

"Simple. Because **I** have faith in you! Like you have in me… Because the simple person I am, saw once what you did when you were **at your worst**! What you did… and I, did not!" There was a flicker that went across the sunken, humid eyes of the mentor. "Because, you don't see past fear. But because you see **through** fear!"

The two of them kept a silence as the weights hidden over their hearts became revealed. A feeling different from tension or anticipation infected the mood. Uncertainty for what came next became vividly present.

"Izuku… I know you won't change your… thinking, in a flash just because I ask you to. But… please, try and see what I see. Don't stay down in misery… Get back up. Get back up!"

* * *

**-Location unknown:**

The fuzzy music played by an old fashion radio in the cold and expansive metal confines of a medically equipped edifice filled the empty silence.

By the quality of the playing music, fault made by the basically obsolete radio, as well as rhythm and instruments used, it sounded to be airing a cover of 'Carol of the bells'.

In truth, even if the festivities have had some small amount of time to pass, that didn't seem to exclude the widespread wish of the populace to hear seasonal classics.

…

A wide, stout looking door swung open to permit access in one of the wide corridors present in the edifice.

"So, doing well? Have you made enough for a few months at least? They go by really fast, a bummer. Maybe they cause dependence?" Spoke an oddly calm and politely curious voice from behind the goggle wearing figure of what could've been assumed as a doctor.

The presumed professional, placed before many wide and stingingly radiant monitors, worked with diligence as some screens presented video feed of public places, while others chemical representations.

Now, the odd-ness of hearing such normal tones in the earlier voice were simple really: The person who spoke never seemed to care much for manners in his recent years of life.

"Yes-Yes, enough to last you until your inevitable dust-biting! And enough to keep you less vocal, as I have grown to appreciate you for it!" Responded the 'doctor' seated at the screen-illuminated work table.

"Yhea… hello to you to doc… Don't mind my attempt at talking."

"Ohh, you cut me to the quick! I don't care enough for useless mentions of self, just take your stuff and let me care of the next steps." Uncaringly dismissed the older man without a word in addition beside the matter at hand.

"You should care though. Especially when all those 'next steps' won't be needed! Stop thinking like an old man, no pun intended, and start seeing things for what they are. Nothing will happen now or in the future good for us by making… whatever you keep producing." Discredited the younger man that carefully stored a few bottles of pills in his jacket's inside pockets, taking short seconds to look a little at the un-prescribed medication.

The 'doctor' put down his utensils, gave a gruff sigh and swiveled on his chair to look as the man that saw to insult his dedicated works of art. He was just getting to old to start arguing with newer generations!

"My '_whatever I keep producing_…' has given you, good man, everything you needed up 'till this point! So, I don't think that in good show of appreciation, you get to doubt my investment of work. What would your sensei think when seeing you try your hand at the most useless and inefficient methods of acting? Hmm?" Accused the old man as he rubbed a hand over his goggles lenses.

"Fine-fine! You're right: they were useful! For a time. But one that isn't viable anymore. It just… keeps getting in our way! At some pint it won't work, because we're banking on muscle instead of brains! This? This thing I'm doing? Is: **the best** way that we're ever going to succeed! In everything really! And I actually mean that." Retorted with pathos the accused man as he kept a leveled eye at the person he spoke with.

"Aahh! Yes of course! Because **politics** will do everything that good master All for One couldn't! My God! Why didn't **I** think of that?! My most sincere apologies–No. …Kid you're crazy! And that's pretty bad seeing as those pills are exactly made to keep you un-crazy. Huh! Maybe I am getting too old to make good things. Guess I should reinvent myself!" Spoke the old and probably senile 'doctor' with little credibility in the younger man's suggestions.

A deep and tired sigh escaped the man's lungs as he dragged a hand along his face for having to deal with the 'scientist' character.

"You know… fine. Just don't believe what I say. But believe the results I'll be making. Then we'll see who had the better idea, application aaand… overall better thinking! Just bother form time to time to change the channels why won't you? Or are you old enough that you need me to set it up for you?" Cheekily defended the man as he left the wide corridor, not paying mind to the old coot's probable swears.

…

On the opposite side of the senile lab worker's main station, a few rooms down the hall, the man that just spoke to him entered a chamber dedicated for the talks held between various known villains.

"You brought him? Ah! Splendid! Have a seat mr…uhh…?" Began to converse the man seen with the doctor when looking over the present people and pro-hero.

"Hawks. It's Hawks… don't worry trying to commit it to memory, I'll say it whenever needed." Lazily yet cheerily supplied the winged hero as he pulled a chair from the simple and bare steel table. No doubt, designed as an operating surface rather than casual furniture.

"I told him that you want him here to speak about the plan you're cooking. He's more than exhilarated if you ask me… annoying actually." Came the bored and uncaring detail from Dabi as he glanced sideways at the pro-hero before laying back to relax over his own seat.

"Yup! Th'as me! Always ready, although not showing it! So? What's on the to do list?" Questioned Hawks with a carefree attitude as he gave a stretch in his seat. It was his best bet when dealing with villains. He had to act accordingly, least they'd smell him out.

"Well I'm glad you're ready and that everyone is here, because this **is** important, actually. Ok, so… for the first step: we'll hand you over to the police! Ok?" Complacently revealed Tomura as he looked at everyone for a reaction while giving a light nod of the head.

"…"

"..."

"…"

"…"

"W-wait… wha-"

"Oh! Oh shit! Oh! Pfa-Ha-hA-HA-ha-ha! Oh this is rich! Shit! Bird boy just got in! And we're-PfAaa-haa-ha-ha! Handing him over!" Was the stunning reaction of Dabi laughing his ass off at the pro-hero that constantly seemed to kiss Endeavor's ass.

"Uuuhh~! You've been busted bird brain! For misbehaving! Uuu~huuu~!" Cheered Himiko as she silently giggled herself when seeing the complete irony of the situation.

"W-wait. W-ha? Oh-oh! Pha-ha! Ok-ok, good one. But no really, what is the plan?" Asked Hawks with slight nervousness. This… was by all means odd as freak. He would've **never**! **Ever**, have believed if not for seeing this with his own eyes, that villains would say that!

"Uum… no, it's not a joke. It's the truth mister Hawks. You are a pro-hero, one who by every account has rebelled against the system that you are allegedly dedicated in order to protect and maintain safety for the vulnerable public through: information leaking, double agency and murder! Therefore, you will be handed over to the police by us. As for delivery, don't worry, warping doesn't feel all that bad once you go through with it a second time. …Although, Kurogiri was the best at it, but eh! We make do." Calmly placated Tomura as he kept visual contact with the dumbfounded pro.

"What the-"

"Don't even try thinking about it good sir… If you try to escape, we can more than easily force you down in this claustrophobic space. Don't make things more ugly." Supplied Mr. Compress as he stepped forward while uncovering his hand from a thin glove.

"Mr. Hawks! As of this moment, you are under citizen arrest, and decided to be handed over to the law enforcement officials. Any attempt at trying to oppose such a thing will only add to your case as I'll be handing the ongoing recording set in this room." Enumerated Tomura as he rose from his chair, smoothed out some groves in his jacket, and presented with a hand the door for the pro-hero.

"O-oooo-k… So, you: the villains." Began Hawks to point out with a finger as he looked over everyone.

"Yes, us." Answered Shigaraki as he waited by the door.

"Are going to arrest a pro-hero?" Summarized the slightly amused and confused man

"Yes, well actually, make a citizen arrest. But yes, that's the gist of it. Anything else unclear? I mean… we have the time. We can go the station in a blink. …Literally." Patiently informed Tomura with a clear expression.

"I-I'm sorry… buuut, not only I don't get how this will work for you? But, I don't get why you would even do this… thing, that is?" Unsurely tried the pro to shape his curiosities.

"It's simple mr Hawks." Started Tomura with a side's quirk of the mouth. "The current hero and law enforcement system, if there is any left, is simply inadequate and corrupt. So… we'll just simply expose it!

Considering it's a subject that regards the government, it's only normal to try and gather attention of the public that pay that **fees and taxes** for an allegedly **fair social structure**.

As for **us**, villains as you said, not being able to arrest you… I'm afraid we're all still citizens of this country. Therefore, through the constitution, we can of course act as it is seen fit to do. Besides… isn't that the point law tries to achieve? To redeem and rehabilitate a citizen of a country that committed crime? …Well, this is our start! Start by exposing the corrupt law that **forced** **us** into **villainy**."

Finalized with a satisfied smile, crinkling eyes and energetic aura the same Tomura Shigaraki that was put on every pro-hero's list to absolutely pummel and bring into prison.

Hawks visibly palled after hearing the man's case while two hands worked their way beneath his shoulders to help him out of his chair with surprisingly unnecessary violence or shoving.

"I assure you mister Hawks. I fully intend to sue the pro-hero system and police department, for cooperation, about perpetuating the exact bane they allegedly struggle to resolve: crime. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me rant. It's been a long day…"

Ended Tomura with a slightly smug grin and obvious satisfaction. Having just spoken about that with someone of the opposite side of his cause was incredibly refreshing and rewarding.

The first step prepared for revolutionizing the faulted world at large – he had big dreams, true – was just taking shape.

And everything would be done exactly as all the tired and exhausted people that endured every day's worth of unrequired shit from all around called for a change:

Legal action!

And sound arguments!

…

This?

This was just the beginning.

Little by little the falling snowball becomes an avalanche.

…

"Hey! Does anyone have peppermint drops on them?" Asked Tomura after a waft of his breath against the palm suggested his nights of work said their part on his hygiene "I can't speak in public while smelling as skunk!"

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Well, well, well, what do we have here I wonder?**

**This was exactly what I was talking about as trying my hand at some good exchanges between characters. I really hope this chapter did its job at sending the message.**

**I tried my best at finding a different take on the established world we all know by mixing things up a little with the unpredictable. ( trying to advance the main plot of the series in a different way )**

**Now:**

**I'm really curious to see what you all understood from this chapter! What exactly smelled fishy? And what did you all think about it?**

**About the talks among the class. ****The talk between Izuku and Melissa or Mei.**

**About the talk between All Might and Izuku!**

**Whatever really caught your attention.**

**And of course: What did you all think about the tactic Tomura is planning to employ? Gotta say: 'If you can't beat them... Join them!' Seems pretty legit to me.  
**

**With everything said, I'll call it here for now and see you all next time!**

**Have a good one!**


	3. Weapon of choice

**~ Weapon of choice ~**

* * *

_*Objective against the single opponent: capture/subdue and return to Ground Beta's entrance*_

A day has passed since the beginning of the adapted exercise program.

The cold winter air in combination with the nighttime quiet and darkness built tension among the forming classes of 1A and 1B.

As the gates of Ground Beta dimmed periodically, intensifying soon after, the gathered students grouped to discuss. Not only did it serve as a good way to untangle themselves from the anxious confusion, as they theorized on what this simulation's real purpose was; but it provided great distraction from their nervous unease.

It was understandable to be doubtful, only natural in fact. As up 'till this point, each other student's exercise focused on improving a very specific weakness or refining older ideas.

"Heh. Another one bites the dust. …**Never** shoulda dabbed in front of me." Were the detached and observational words of Setsuna Tokage as she loomed over the knocked out body of Yosetsu Awase with her own left arm held like a bat over her shoulder. "I win the bet!" Soon after radiated the girl with energy!

"So… we're going up against the Big Bad of 1A. …Kind of unfair if you ask me! I did hear Midoriya was some kind of ultra-tactician. Buuut… even so, one against two classes? Yesh! Maybe we can talk about changing that? Doesn't feel all that alright." Spoke Itsuka to her group of friends. A scrap of concern for the 'recluse's' choice of a simulation mixed with plentiful doubt gave rise to that reasoning.

"Mm… what if he's into it?! Uuuh… C'mon! It could be fun! Like: maybe it will be all cool and unexpected!" Responded Tokage with energy, her smirk showing sharp teeth as imagination stocked her with possibilities! Hopping from one foot to another, thrilled to begin, all giddy like a child, she continued: "**What if**, this Wonder-Brooder tries something really elaborate?! Just think about it: he must have a reason for choosing this, right?" Theorized Setsuna as she sneaked a detached ear with a casual 'slide of hand' back-throw at a 1A group, almost as if discarding a banana peel in a cartoon. "_Dra~ma~tiiiic_!"

"Well… I gu-ess it c-an be true. Still, it is pretty weird!" Voiced Pony as she played with her clothes' long sleeves. Something made her nervous for this practically five minute run simulation, when looking at it. After all, what were the odds of the outcome, seriously?!

"My-my! Why I believe lady Tokage expects for the unexpected! Quite interesting." Spoke Shishida as he tucked away his glasses with a pat at the end. Fogged as they were and worn in a simulation would do him no good.

"Wow… Way to go Lizard-girl. Don't you think at all that this isn't a really bright idea for.. whatever you… called him? What is he expecting to do against so many? Actually, scratch that! What is he expecting to **learn** from this?" Scratched Kendo at her head baffled. It was practically asking to be chased around until you either called out the thing or got caught!

"~Uuuuu! What's this me wonders?! Is tough miss prez falling for the recluse?" Teased loudly Setsuna, as a devilish grin became close to breaking in a wide and toothy smile as she impishly froze when fixed with a look from the red haired girl.

But just then Itsuka decided to turn the situation on the tease-r herself! "Really? Really Setsuna? Are you that head over heels that you start directing your interest on me? Uuf! That's nasty." Lazily bit back the martial fighter. A satisfaction unlike any other rewarded her when teasing back the greenette. It felt as if a recollection of consciousness across other worlds congratulated her. …Maybe it was Karma?

"Ouch! She told you gurl!" Continued Pony with an almost silent giggle.

"Alright. That settles it. From tomorrow starting: Every one of you is gonna. Feel. My. Wrath!" Threatened boldly the '_lizzard tail splitter_' student. With her hands on her hips as if in a haughty posture and head turned to the side, the missing ear she threw casually earlier returned to its place just as casually.

"Pardon me. But… how may it happen for me to fall as target as well?" Cautiously asked Jurota.

"'Cuz you didn't say anything earlier. Doesn't matter though, everyone, and I mean **everyone**, is on the receiving end from tomorrow onward." Stated Setsuna, sending a cheeky smile to her colleagues.

"Does that mean fart-cushions again?" Wondered aloud a passing Tetsutetsu.

"…W-well… Clearly not anymore!" Muttered the green haired girl as she detached her head to twist in the air slowly like a ballerina on a musical box. "Anyway! Listen to what a little birdie just told me:"

…

"Well Todoroki, how did it go?" Questioned Jiro, her expectations never heightened when considering the discussed subject.

"Nothing. He denied anything I implied about support gear. And, in his defense, he brought good arguments about it. I must say, I don't think he's hiding anything Jiro." Admitted the bi-colored hero aspirant. His tone was neutral and reserved, not bothered in the least for taking part in this simulation.

"That can't be it." Pondered Kyoka as she fiddled with her earjacks in thought, not minding the chill outside.

"Not like it will do much. Just look at us all gathered here! Midoriya really must be at an all-time low! I think he's finally out of it." Added Kirishima when seeing no one else had something to speak up about.

"What do you mean with that horn-bud? I didn't know you could read into someone's psyche?" Inquired a pink skinned alien queen playfully. With a nudge in the '_hardening_' quirk wielder, she pointed to the door. "What's that got to do with how Midoriya's doing?"

"Well aren't you a try hard for putting a brave face suddenly!" The remark made by Hagakure just then sent a chill through Mina's spine as she just became exposed by her friend for her underline fear.

"But it makes sense! Midoriya's always tried nonstop, since the beginning of school, to be incredible! He always tries to outdo himself. So, I think he's either trying to bite more than he can chew, or, he's finally burned out." Reasoned Eijiro simply. His eyes glancing over the Ground Betta entrance.

"Ma-"

"Whatever the fuck that disabled shit is trying means dick! NO ONE, try and beat him up **BEFORE ME**! The useless fuck has it coming!" Seethed Bakugo whilst pushing past some classmates and firmly stopping before the gate. "His place never was never here!"

"Well… someone's at least really looking forward to this." Quipped Kaminari as he walked towards his friends, seconds later.

"I'd say to approach this cautiously though. Something doesn't bode well." Advised Tokoyami when gathering with the rest.

Ochako looked above at the dimming and intensifying lights of Ground Beta's gate. The edifices peaks towering ominously in the dark, sinking in the foggy sky, almost fading in dark nothing. The silence sent weakening shivers through her bones.

Uraraka, much like Mina, could never bring herself closer than ten feet to Midoriya. An almost palpable sentiment of fear had always seemed to wash off the boy. It made it almost impossible for the girl to try and bring herself to endure his presence. And now… she had only but the worst feeling in her gut.

…

"It's official: Midoriya has gone full on psychopath! He's gonna end us all!" Wailed Mineta as if the end days for mankind became an inevitability.

"I-I don't want a s-smile on my f-face though, man!" Stuttered Sero as he tried to act casually when staring at the ominous gates.

* * *

Izuku held the helmet before his eyes, lost in its matted reflection, present on the streets of Ground Beta.

Dawned in the 0-Beyond Suit: an intimidating black and gray armored suit, with minute electric-green accents between the plates and a stout, white re-stylized, upturned All Might symbol on the chest.

All that remained for the simulation to commence was his 'ready' affirmation.

Everyone had been put up to speed by Eraserhead as necessary. However, just as Izuku hoped, his class was only superficially announced. There were no warnings, as far as he knew, about seriously preparing for the event. Already an advantage.

As for 1B: Their teacher and class barely knew something about him. At least, nothing more since the Sports Festival and Joint Simulation.

"Alright young Midoriya. Whenever you're ready, we can start. And should you want to end the exercise, you can do so by asking through the communication." With a final advice from the school's director himself, Izuku was freshly reminded to switch the comms off when using the suit, and only switching it back on when in need.

Considering what Melissa might've implemented to the suit, he couldn't take chances of listing unwanted info. He suspected the girl might intentionally try something like that. Even if unasked, the engineer kept trying to pull attention Izuku's way in order to fix his unhealthy habits. Endearing. However, not deserved.

Although a sincere and kind action, Midoriya had other plans. And his earlier conclusion was final.

"_W-what wi-will happen? …I-I don't want out here! I don't want here! Not here! Away! Away!_" Sounded again the panicked, lone, weak and familiar voice.

The helmet came slowly over his head, in anticipation of the feeling that it would offer. Almost reverently.

"_They must be talking! They will spill everything between them! I know! I know! I've seen them! Quick! Let's __**leave**__ from here!_" Expressed the paranoid tone once since yesterday.

The filtered light coming through comforted him as the final piece of equipment was slid on smoothly.

He was Izuku.

"_So tired. … *Huuf*. It's not even worth it. …Why bother trying anymore. …I'm so tired. I want to rest…_"

'Count to four: inhale…'

He was Izuku.

"_Aren't you __**scared**__!? You should be! We'll fail! Fail! I don't want this! Not this! You! Worthless, forgettable waste! You __**failure**__!_"

'Count to four: exhale…'

He wasn't a Deku.

He wasn't meaningless.

He was a Her-

He was… **Tyr**.

"**Biological lock confirmed**" A metallic and synthetic voice belonging to the suit's A.I. came to life as the cowl's electric white-blue eyes lit up!

A faded tint of dark-blue 'floated' like a feverish mist through the mask's glassy face. 'Drops' of light seeped as miniscule liquid motes over random places of the cold visage.

"**Current condition rundown**:

_*_**insufficient nutrients in blood**_; *_**stressed nervous system**_; *_**erratic cerebral activity**_; *_**complications over the sinoatrial no**_-"_

In a simple command of a finger from the right forearm console, the rundown seized abruptly.

"**Audio and visual recording initiated**"

"**Vocal synthesizer enabled**_; _**Shared axilla circulatory system enabled**_; _**Neuro-somatic system enabled**_…_"

…

"**0-Beyond Suit**_… _**engaged**."

"Ready second contingencies set for 1A-1B." Commanded Izuku in laconic style through his warped voice. The suit booted up flawlessly. Now it was time to use it.

With a sharp press over the left ear, comms became enabled shortly, and answer was given to the waiting teachers: "Ready."

The simulation began!

* * *

Thirty-nine soon to be second-year students took their time to walk at a deliberately normal pace through the faux city's wide streets.

In the dark time of day, the faithful reconstruction of the city emanated a surreal and nervous aura.

With newly added buildings of skyscraping measure; neon-saturated lights contrasting harshly against the night from every streetlight and edifice; crammed passageways and streets; with fully functional city skylines, Ground Beta became as beautiful and mesmerizing as if truly real. So real, that it was unnerving.

No reason to hurry now!

No reason to try and separate. Members with recon abilities kept their senses peeled for a revealing sign of the target.

Students with highly destructive quirks readied as the main assault force.

Should they be attacked, although it would've been stupid, the ones with quirks capable to entrap would spring to action.

Their formation impenetrable! It was flawless.

Until one member shoved aside in his hurried pace through the mass of people:

"Fuck out the way!" Barked Bakugo at the closest students, intent on keeping at least a few feet in advance of everyone else.

He was the one to find, beat down, and humiliate the worthless Deku! And that spotlight designated for him since years ago wasn't going to become thunder to be stolen by some shmuck who thought themselves as above average. Just extras!

"Maybe slow down there? You're vulnerable staying like that." Recommended the lipless Honenuki. His contact with the earth steady, at any second primed to transform it in sluggish muddy matter.

The choice of day was a very beneficial means to maintain free mobility too, for Midoriya of course. Because they couldn't see shit beyond the dark! Just the places already lit by the artificial lights.

"Vulnerable? I'm not the one cowering behind meat-shields made of extras because of a single fuckwad! Clench your teeth zipper-lips!" Was the simple and annoying response exchanged by the blond detonator.

"Asshole…" Muttered Awase as an uncomfortable tension ate at the back of the group's mind.

"Guys, one moment! I think I've got something…" At Jiro's warning, the group ended their advance, waiting for the girl's input on Midoriya's location.

* * *

At over quite the distance away, Midoriya hefted a wide, long and heavy metal construction crossbeam, used in establishing a building's skeleton.

Without any ceremonies, the young man **dropped** the giant steel beam from far above! Impacting other beams, positioned vertically in the earth beneath!

A deafening sound clanged and echoed through the empty streets! Wobbling and vibrating, the steel beams continued to tremble in place as improvised tuning-forks.

'First step down.' Checked the suited student. His words carried through a synthetized and calm voice.

* * *

"…Agh! Aaaand I've lost it! So, he's thought of that so far." Expected Kyko. Dusting her earjaks off as she retracted them from the ground, her eyes settled on everyone around. "Midoriya's sending a frequency somehow, and it makes too much background noise to find him through the earth. I've gotta go up! Maybe I can get a shot at finding him if he's not on ground. He tends to play tricks." Supplied the punk girl as she loaded sound amplifying disks over her conductive gloves. A brand new addition to her offense.

**Conductive Gloves**: capable to direct and quantify the sound waves she emanated into necessary types and intensity. They proved to be very effective. Especially when a max intensity wave could crumble away one of Shoto's glaciers, or disperse torrents of flame!

"We've gotta split then! It's night, and no doubt it helps keep his hiding game going. So we can't stay wandering without finding him for hours without end." Spoke Kendo as she took charge over the situation. "Honenuki, Tokage, come with me."

"Wow-wow, wait! We're splitting off into groups made from our own classes." Observed Mina wearily.

"Yhea. I'm sure we all work best with our own classmates! At least, better than getting mixed up and confused with others." Supplied the '_solid air_' quirk user.

"That's the point dude! Midoriya knows this! I bet that's what he wants us to do!" Suddenly butted in Kaminari. A literal 'lightbulb' going off over his head as he recalled past events.

"Ooooh~! Yhea, you did talk about that!" Called Setsuna from above as she already separated in many pieces in order to scout the surroundings. Her head floating over the two classes like a drone: "Yhea-yhea, I heard it earlier when we were all gathering. We already know! So, Boy-Wonder has plans for anything right? Uuuh! It's already sounding fun!"

"Hmm, therefore the most efficient solution you propose is: to go against what sir Midoriya might've planned for ahead of time sir Denki? By mixing ourselves in organized groups?" Scratched Shishida at his beard while thinking over the idea shared between the classes. "It seems so barebones though."

"D-duh… Y-yhea! Yea! Exactly that! That's what I wanted to say, yhea!" Dumbly boasted the human sized stungun.

"**FUCKING DIE**!" Yelled Bakugo.

"Come on Baku-bro! It does make sense if you think abo-" Yet Kirishima stopped right there with his words as **deafening explosions tore** **and lit** the space in front of the road! Sending chunks of asphalt and caked soil almost as if they were boiling tar over the entire street!

Katsuki detonated wave after wave, frantically trying to nail what he saw in the dark!

"STOP HIDING!" Yelled the unstable student as he relentlessly released floods of fire and pressure!

Of course, he wasn't dumb enough either to play at the piece of shit's hide and seek game! He'd blast the freak sky high from his hidey hole while as far as possible! Bakugo barely tolerated his existence in the same **school** as himself! Much less when a few meters apart.

Sounds of metal objects hitting concrete rung at the moment of panic!

**Red gas**, seeped from the foreign cartridges not a second later, intoxicating the entire area in a thick veil of smog! It possessed similar coloration and thickness as a signal-flare.

"Everyone close together!" Yelled the class rep of 1A, causing many students to form with their backs against each other. Compacted together in the crimson air, quirks primed and readied for what could happen next.

"What is this? A fucking smokescreen?" Wondered in confusion Awase, his hands sparking hot at the ready. "This is starting to feel really sketchy!"

Momo's head swerved from left to right, analyzing hurriedly the suspicious gas that twisted with weight heavier than air around as if soap in water. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her face twisted in an expression filled with fear when a deep breath, due to the surprise, entered her lungs! Filling them with '_fire_' and a stinging asphyxiation sensation!

Her eyes watered along many more others! She began coughing! Nausea, fatigue and weakness weighed her! … This was bad! **Very bad**!

"EVERYONE! RUN! IT'S **NERVE GAS COMPOUND**!" Yelled the distressed creation hero.

Bewildered and panicked, everyone forgot about their organization and broke off on instinct every which way! Like a pool of ants under the sudden pressure of a giant thumb, the students spread from the chaos in an attempt to escape the gas's effects.

Many, coughing or wheezing stopped from fatigue to catch their breath, as others fell to the ground entirely.

"W-wh-what! Is Ha-ppeni-?" Monoma's voice weakly escaped his throat, barely above a whisper with every cough.

"N-nerve gas! W-well, no doubt, a de-derivate of the original. U.A. wouldn't allow for it otherwise: …blocks signals that travel through the body. They stop the chemical mediators that send commands!" Answered a recovering Shishida as he transformed to normal and deeply inhaled fresh air. From his grasp, releasing a few sicken teammates carried away when making a sudden areal escape in one leap.

"G-gghh… I- I can't enlarge my h-hands!" Discovered Itsuka with fear as she struggled to bat away at the lazy and encroaching feverish gas through her quirk's use.

"It b-blocks chemical signals… It must be dampening our quirks then!" Revealed Momo as she trudged her way blearily with a hazard mask made in a hurry to protect her lungs from further intoxication.

"We have to scatter…! Find Midoriya, and capture him, now!" Commanded Itsuka wearily through the ear-pieces made by Momo for everyone. The girl eyed carefully the red smog along with the corners of the alley they hid in.

* * *

"Hagakure, you are advantaged here. See if you can locate Midoriya. Report to us if you can." Instructed Shoto as he took cover along with a few others behind some lateral buildings.

"On it!" Obliged Invisible Girl, gunning it from her hiding spot and passing the gas cloud through streets around.

* * *

Electric white-blue eyes, or better said: vague, sharp shapes of eyes, analyzed Shoto's disorganized group.

'Can't hide anymore.' Carefully watched from a high point position the perched form of Izuku after having distracted Bakugo for a panic good enough in which to throw the gas cartridges.

Through the infrared spectrum, it didn't matter how much light Hagakure could reflect or refract, even consciously, off of her body as long as she emanated heat!

The thermal image of a feminine figure running away without backup from the point of madness became Izuku's main focus. Before this spectral measurement, such a move would've been excellent! Now, it's just unfortunate.

One for All sparked to life, measuring just the necessary amount of strength to grant Midoriya fluid and fast mobility through the faux city medium. He wouldn't need the enhancement when taking down an unarmored person with no natural quirk defenses.

* * *

As Hagakure ran and stopped at variations in time to cut some of the noise made in the run, she scouted every ledge of the buildings above and peered through every busted or foggy window she came across.

Though nothing revealed a clue about the tactical classmate that was Midoriya.

####!

Invisible Girl twisted every which way and ceased dead on her spot when hearing unknown sounds originating behind her. Yet nothing was there to be seen. Not even a disturbance!

Nothing above, nothing bellow.

Her left and right were clear. Besides, as stationary as she was, it was impossible to detect her without any noise that she could cause.

Sounds of action from the place she just left brought her to believe that her classmates must've been still dealing with Midoriya.

'So he must be in that smokescreen. If I could find a better vantage point, I could coordinate the others.' Reasoned Toru after a second to assure her surroundings.

Directing a hand to her left ear, Invisible Girl broadcasted herself to everyone, intent on immediately alerting what she had to do.

####

More sounds resonated from the dark corners in the alleyway she hid in. As if tiny critters coalesced in lurking creatures that peered at her, knowing she was somehow there.

Again, after another look, there was nothing there! Nothing anywhere around!

But then, out of a sudden, multiple noises emanated from all around her once more. Violently now! Corners seemed to glint with something in their bleak shade! Ledges above betrayed scrapes of boots over their concrete surface! Some echoes of clanging metal created a pacing rhythm behind her!

Panicked, Hagakure hurried to call her teammates! Something wasn't right!

* * *

"Easy-easy. Deep breaths… The effects won't last forever." Soothed Kendo as she checked over the now gathering students. The advantage of long disatnce communication was an incredible one to have thanks to Momo. And because of it, they could almost all already reform themselves.

"Everyone's here?" Questioned the raven haired heiress. Yaoyorozu taking immediate action to observe her team's physical condition. …As well as their psychological condition. They all appeared shaken.

"Tokage is above the gas-cloud. She must be looking for Midoriya." Supplied Ibra as she continued to tweak her quirk's command the hair of vines. The effects still persisting after getting out of the dangerzone.

"####" A sound came from the comms created by Momo. The girl herself, jutting a hand upward to support the earpiece and ensure she'd understand everything clearly.

Silence came from the other end of the line however. Complete, still, silence. Not static; not background noise; not the fuzzy sounds of a call… nothing!

In a hasty decision, Momo took off her communicator to force it in a speaker-like improvisation, making it so everyone could 'hear' the transmission.

With everything taken in account, Yaoyorozu was certain something must be happening for Hagakure to keep quiet for long. It was very probable she was close to Midoriya and couldn't reveal her location by speaking.

But nothing came from the transmission. That was the weird element. Not even some… background noise. Yet it still called?

Complete silence.

Once more, not **even** the fuzzy tinkles of a call made it through. It was perfect silence.

"Hagakure? Stay put! We'll backup you right now!" Loudly intervened Kirishima as he approached the Creation hero aspirant. "I think she might have some trouble."

"GUYS!" Screamed Setsuna from above!

"Maybe you want to recheck that thought?" Uttered Kuroiro as he slightly backed off from the alleyway entrance. His ability to immerse himself in the dark still acting up from the gas. And as much as he wanted to sink away and do something… he just couldn't bring himself to. He felt paralyzed!

Right there! In face of them all stood a figure they'd never seen before!

With abyssal visage and cold, white-blue lights for eyes. With metal horns of a childhood monster that creeped at you patiently and sinisterly.

Its armor and amorphous cowl bared no familiarity to any of them. It watched them with great focus, in stillness, with predator like sharp eyes. Probably in part because of the literally geometrically diamond shaped lights that must've been the eyes.

Yet it was clear who the silhouette must've been! He finally showed himself, without cover!

"Wrong move Midoriya!" Yelled Sato as he simultaneously ingested his personalized compound of sugar and charged the figure! Prepared to initiate the assault of the classes!

His feet broke and indented the ground beneath as he bum rushed the 'thing' that was definitely their classmate!

Akin to a crazed bull, the teen occupied the entire space of the alley with his extended arms! His physique bolstered to maximum in order to capitalize on the opportunity! He'd at least cause a sizable dent in Midoriya, indifferent of his strange quirk's frightening immunity to harm! He counted on that probability.

The stranger, that must've been Midoriya, simply waited. His place fixed before the incoming beffer! Not even his breathing betraying hints of movement.

At exactly the point where Sato could practically smell the scent of 'new' emanating from the army-grade like wares covering his classmate, Midoriya somersaulted over him! His hands supporting his twisting body on the charger's back to twist himself acrobatically!

With a slight jerk of his hand, a slim object, similar to a crayon impaled the juggernaut exactly in his trapeze! A sound similar to a small release of pressure, as if piercing rubber, hissed!

Midoriya landed facing the other prepared students that were cramped in the tight space of the alley.

The hulking hero in training ceased his rush… and remained stone still behind Midoriya! Not even bothering to turn back at his opponent.

Through what must've been a gust of wind that gave a, oh so gentle, push, Sato crumbled like a marionette cut of strings! Limp and paralyzed as an unconscious clump on the ground.

"W-wh-at the fu-FUCK!?" Stammered Awase as he bore witness to what couldn't have even been called an exchange! "Wh-whAt's Ha-haPpeNing?"

Midoriya made a light and disregarding flourish with the needle like object he impaled Sato with before letting it fall to the ground.

With slow steps and no words he approached the staring classes.

"Enough fucker-y!" Claimed the ashen blond hothead. It was his time to shine finally, goddamnit! And he would enjoy every moment of it!

A sudden **boom** launched the wickedly smiling bomber straight above the approaching target! Sending him in an arching trajectory over the alley's high walls!

"No Bakugo! Think ab-" Iida's warnings cut off as the adrenaline and anger rushed through Katsuki unadulterated and violently. Others moved to jump in as well, seeing that their objective was right before them and their forces would inevitably trump his! It was simply logical.

Although, maneuvering in such claustrophobic spaces wasn't an advantage for a numerous group. The sheer number of them all would be overwhelming!

Midoriya jumped backwards in a tumble to avoid the cloak of heat and force from above!

With a duck, Aoyama's laser was deftly avoided!

Through the bolstering and brief use of One for All, Midoriya **struck to shards** with his fists the horns launched by Pony towards his joints and extremities, denying her trapping effort!

Scales shot rapidly like **bullets** over Midoriya's body from Rin, birthing sparks and cracking sounds as they impacted! The fast and tiny projectiles peppered over the target harmlessly however! Bouncing off the flexible plates provided by the suit.

"DIE!" Like a warhead programed for collision, Bakugo **shot** down, **propelled** by an explosion as if an airstrike missile! Leaving hell and fire behind his trail of booming shockwaves!

He fully intended to sink in concrete the shitstain who's existence raked against his brain for years now!

But that wasn't the outcome.

Making fast use of the classmate that forced the rushing forces of the students to cease least they'd harm him, Izuku swiftly and acrobatically backed off again!

"STOP RUNNING!" Screamed the enraged ashen blond! His blood boiling with disgust that such a worthless waste dared to not even take what it had coming! So with smoldering nerves, his palmary glands secreted more than enough sweat to fire **a** **building's size worth of TNT**!

Katsuki raised his arms and focused Izuku in their shot! Exactly the perfect moment at which the masked and mute target **threw** with deft precision, at least good enough, a small finger's sized glass container of clear liquid **over the bomber's open palms**!

The container **shattered open**! Shedding the liquid over the iluminating gloved hands, dampening the fabric deeply!

Without ceremony, the gloves emitted **a devastating wall of scorching, KINETIC heat**!

**The quaking explosion eradicated with hunger the alleyway's entrance walls**! Superheating away the red gas-cloud that hung over the adjacent street in fading dregs!

"GGHHAAAAAAA!" Wailed Bakugo in agony as white hot sparks of flames, identical to ones born from welders or Awase, ignited with tiny trails from his palms! Causing him enough pain to throw his cares and focus in the trash; enough to make him pace and wail like a sedated psycho!

Kendo took point in the aftermath when seeing what happened!

Dashing past the 1A student, she advanced to meet the intimidating opponent in the thick smoke! The same person having just landed before her after a no doubt fast getaway from the blast's push, cracking apart the concrete beneath as if wet sand!

"It's over!" Itsuka arrived in close quarters and took stance for combat! In her area of expertise, she was undefeated. It wouldn't matter what quirk Midoriya had if she could tire him with well-placed strikes.

The martially trained girl faked her momentum to cause a faulty reaction on her adversary's part, choice that maximized her use of enlarging hands!

An enormous fist swung from Midoriya's left, ready to flatten him!

Should he have blocked, ducked, backed off, wouldn't matter! She would easily counter anything, considering how she forced the choreography of the bout!

However, the silent target didn't do anything logical like dodging, blocking or retreating! No. **He advanced**, avoiding the giant threat! He closed the distance between them even more so than Kendo required! Coming so close that Itsuka couldn't make use of her quirk's effect range!

Izuku was keenly aware of her strongest points and expertise! Strengths that could be manipulated into weaknesses through the right ways!

"Proximity over skill." Whispered the amorphously masked student as he brought a forearm behind Itsuka to force her abdomen in his plated knee! Making use of her still enlarged hands, as the red haired girl wouldn't be able to use her legs without losing balance.

Battle Fist doubled over from the strike, feeling almost paralyzed! And since the hit was aimed at her right abdominal area, the liver having received physical shock sent that numbing effect through her.

"Everyone make way!" Was the surprisingly loud order given by the heterochromatic teen as he centered himself in the narrow space of the alley!

Dark Shadow jutted out to retrieve Bakugo while Setsuna emerged in her divided form out of the residual columns of pitch-black smoke to carry away her class rep!

Todoroki triggered a **monolithic** glacier's eruption from his feet towards his suited classmate! Forcing him to back away and create a skyscraping barrier as cover between him and them.

"We're too cramped in here to use our powers right! We've gotta get out!" Spoke Tetsutetsu as he occupied himself with carrying a still nauseous and weak Shoda and Kodai.

"Manga! Make us some way while I keep him back!" Commanded Monoma as he tapped a few pocket watches containing samples of his classmates hair strands. Each sample perfectly capable to confer him access to their respective quirks.

"**BOOMTUBE**!" With a vigorous yell and use of a supermove, Manga 'spoke' into existence a speech bubble normally seen in drawn media!

-Although his words always appeared on his own 'face?', his voice seemed… oddly misplaced, as if it never originated from Manga in the first place. But those were unimportant facts right now.-

A speech bubble that was composed of his exact onomatopoeia, shaped in such a way that it manifested a giant corridor for a shielded pathway and lead their escape to an open space.

"BOOM! BOOM!" Yelled Monoma in the back of the retreating group while backing slowly too, trying to predict and fire speech bubbles at the possible places Midoriya might be trying to infiltrate through the glacier and pursue them. Effectively covering the remaining open spaces.

As the classes made their way, Momo stopped herself to snatch a glinting remnant off the ground where the initial fight took place.

"Is that something Midoriya threw?-Can you recreate it?-We could use it!-Whatever that thing was made a number on Bakugo-He doesn't look good!" Uttered Kirishima rapidly as he glanced at his vice rep once, obviously nervous and frightened by what the reclusive classmate just did. He had no clue what it was!

"Why are we retreating? If we broke out of the alley back there, we could've busted Midoriya on the spot. Let's go back!" Spoke Kamakiri, annoyed at not even having the chance to get close enough to their opponent and having to flee. He was itching to start a good fight, and this Midoriya seemed that he could provide one.

"Because Midoriya probably would've had something prepared for that. Just look at what happened now." Commented Jiro as she looked over her shoulder regularly, feeling as if monitored. "That's how he works. I don't think it was a mistake he wanted this exercise. He must've prepared what we saw that one time in a book he writes."

"What book?" Questioned Juzo, his interest peeked at having learned that little detail.

"Midoriya seems to constantly document each and every one of us in notebooks. **Contingencies**, being the main subject we saw in one of those books once. …And I think I know what he must've used for Bakugo earlier." Supplied Momo as she carefully investigated the few lingering drops of clear substance on the glass shards of a once small container. "He forgot a notebook once after a training exercise, so Jiro and I saw what it had." Continued the girl without paying much attention. Being more focused on the clue she possessed.

"Well, what was it? Come on Momo-Tell us!" Insisted Kirishima tensely while staring as if a cold stone statue at the creation hero. Adding unwanted pressure over the insecure girl.

"Stop pressing so much rockhead! Calm down, your bf isn't dying!" Bit back Jiro when seeing the wild look on Eijirou that made Momo seem uncomfortable. Everything kept on escalating and they were fighting with themselves more than against Midoriya.

"Don't bicker! It's helping no one here!" Spoke Rin as they all kept on moving through a now wide street towards a favorable cover, unlike the other. With a little effort, the 1B student managed to shoulder some of Shoji's weight so as to help him move.

One look over the brash '_explosion_' quirk wielder revealed how his green and orange gloves were burned away to soot and flakes. His palms: red and inflamed, with blotches of secreting plasma beginning to form over the surface.

The most important aspect about his condition was however, that no more sparks seemed to ignite over his pores, in spite of his absolutely maddened demeanor. That exact detail helped Momo deduce the purpose of the used substance and the methods that Midoriya was currently adopting.

"That's what it was!

It must be a solvent spiked with magnesium. No doubt about it, it's a contingency! Everyone saw how the white flames didn't stop burning until the substance burned away. It was magnesium! …Midoriya is systematically targeting our weaknesses to take us down with ease. And apparently, he can concoct those weaknesses if they aren't open…" Trailed Yaoyorzu as she pondered over what should be done next. The situation they were in became clear and difficult all of a sudden.

It all seemed so easy at first when thinking at the matchup.

In the end, the surprise of this simulation was Izuku being fully capable to face all of them by creating his own terms and environment in his advantage.

That explained why Aizawa must've permitted this simulation to happen. More than likely that it had to do with his belief of needing to be prepared at all times, or never be caught off guard.

Yet the bigger question about the entire setting now was: 'why even do it in the first place?' What was there to achieve through it? It didn't seem as if there was some lesson or improvement to assimilate after this exercise. Contrary! It all went down according to a plan.

"W-what?! What about Sato? He's still back there!" Spoke Sero with disbelief. Shock describing the look on his face as he shot glances from Momo to Bakugo with panic. "Wha-what about Ha-Hagakure?"

"I knew it! I knew it! He was crazy since the beginning! We're all dead-we're dead!" Panicked Mineta as he gave into hyperventilation and shivered like wheat in a storm. "I knew he secretly is a **demon**! He must be eating their guts right now as we speak! And we're next!"

"This isn't ok guys. …I-I, don't like this! Why is _he_ even allowed to take those freaky notes? He isn't normal! What the hell!" Lamented Denki as he fiddled with his electric disk launcher. Cold perspiration trailing down his back when imagining what the shadowy and amorphous helm suited classmate would do to him and the rest. Or at least, what he had planned for them.

They saw him on numerable times applying these kind of tactics on different occasions. Many past events especially, with great emphasis over the villains they faced.

But to be on the receiving end was… wasn't ok! He was scared shitless! And that freak of a _thing_ called Midoriya would haunt his nightmares tonight for sure!

"Stop… panicking! It's… clear Midoriya's been… using this to his advantage… when attacking…" Spoke Shoji at a sedated pace through one of his mouth extensions. "It's the same… as with the gas… and Backugo."

"Say that one more time dic-"

"Midoriya's attacking us psychologically more than anything… Striking form the dark when we aren't looking." Added Tokoyami while surveying the tops of close buildings and high edifices.

"Wait. Sato uses sugar as fuel for his quirk, right? …Did Big-Brooder inject insulin in him earlier or something?" Wondered Setsuna loudly as she presented a possible means through which a teammate was taken down.

"And h-he knew how t-to count-er me." Sluggishly assessed Itsuka as she was helped back up while trying to steady herself. "And what he used weren't even eastern m-martial arts… what was it? Uhh… K-… Krav Maga? Yhea, that's it. How does he even know about it? Not even bothering with skill. …Man, that was cheap…"

"The earlier gas helped to weaken us. We must come with a plan of our own, now. Otherwise we'll be playing in his hands." Was Shoto's opinion.

"I can set the perfect trap! So long you can bring him into it..." Agreed Juzo as he cracked his knuckles. "Midoriya might be prepared and at an advantage with his mobility through the city, but if I can sink him down even a little with my quirk, then I could make the terrain in our favor." Juzo bent to lift a loose brick and subsequently transform it to soft sludge, as if it always was mud and not hardened clay.

"I can distract Midoriya's attention long enough for you to set the trap." Proposed Iida as the engines on his feet warmed up slightly. With his Recipro-Turbo and use of mobility he would be able to buy a good half an hour at best!

"H-how l-long?" Questioned Komori. "I might be able to extend the time with some s-spores." Was the short girl's shy suggestion as she presented a hand which grew a number of mushrooms from its palm's center.

"Mmm… no, me think we'll need you for the trap here Komori." Thought Tsunotori. "You could grow spores in Midoriya's throat as you trained."

"Yhea, that could work-"

"_Krak-Krak…Krak-Krak_" The murmured onomatopoeia sounds came from Manga's earpiece in passing. Like the buzzing and pestering noise created by flies during summer, the noise hung in the back of Fukidashi's mind. Yet it quickly became annoying.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Inquired the speech bubble headed teen as he scratched his… 'nape?'.

"Hmm? Didn't hear anything…" Answered Tsuburaba sheepishly.

"_Krak-Krak…Krak-Krak_" Came again the sounds though Fukidashi's comm. Ok, was this thing busted or something?

"Ok guys, real funny, but who is making the sounds through the comm?" Pressed the student with a little nervousness as he waved his arms in an easygoing way.

"Uumm… no one… is doing that Fukidashi. I think?" Came the reply from Kuroiro as he himself didn't know what else to say.

Fukidashi wondered with his eyes a little unnerved over the place they arrived at: a wide and open street. His corridor of 'words' left behind them when Bondo filled its entrance with his super-solidifying glue.

"Ok guys, so this is the best for now: Iida, Kuroiro, Asui, Kaibara, distract Wonder-Trooper for as long as you can, and if things get too hot for you, contact us so we'll direct you where to go." Instructed with confidence Setsuna as she grinned from ear to ear. This was certainly feeling like the action-mystery dose she needed to bring about some thrill to her school days! "I love this! It's like a movie!"

"Got it./Very well./On it./ Sure." Were the combined responses returned from the operation's assigned teammates.

"Before anything…" Jurota shot a glance at Manga before continuing. "We should change the frequency of the comms before we split off."

"Yes, that would be optimal in case Midoriya managed to steal Hagakure's or Sato's erapieces." Pondered Creati as she took off her own communicator. "Everyone, change the frequency to 178.6 Hertz."

With the first step taken care of, Iida sped off as Kuroiro struggled a little to sink in the dark and follow; Asui hopped in one leap over a building's wall to camouflage and trail after with Kaibara emulating a pretty solid impression of the Tasmanian Devil on steroids to fling away.

"Bakugo, your gauntlets and grenades are filled, right?"

* * *

"_Krak-Krak…Krak-Krak_" Came again the whisper in Fukidashi's comm.

"Seriously, did I fall on this thing at the beginning or something? I swear it's on the fritz since the beginning." Spoke Manga as he took out his earpiece to study it attentively.

"Or, maybe, you're going crazy from reading all those mangas? You know, I don't think it's healthy to do that all the time you're free from schoolwork." Thought Komori to advise at the classmate's current problem. Yet when what must've been a… 'glare?' –it was quite difficult to ever know for sure really- fixed the '_mushroom_' quirk user, she backtracked on herself. "Or maybe don't…? Ha-ha! Just an opinion…"

"I believe it might be an omen. … Adversity must be waiting on our doorstep." Told Tokoyami from his point of observation near a window.

Their formation was pretty straight forward, once their entire group was in position, the ones charged with distracting and leading Midoriya would lead him through a pathway that would set him victim for their combined attacks.

The plan was set in waves to make sure no teammate was in danger of entering friendlyfire. Especially since that was a problem once in the alleyway.

"You're seem very dramatic Tokoyami. Do you read similar literature? At least tell me it's something else than manga." Asked Kinoko, trying to pass the time a little.

"I find hor-"

Yet Fumikage's words drowned in his throat before they had a chance to escape.

Creaks and groaning sounds of the wooden floor set just above them stifled any activity that took place bellow.

The pace at which the noises resounded matched with perfection that of feet stepping on rotten floor.

Dark Shadow was summoned to envelop Tokoyami's body in preparation. Kinoko began contaminating the area in which they waited with spores, ready to trigger their growth at the perfect moment. Fukidashi primed an onomatopoeia to blast away Midoriya through the building! Right in the, hopefully, prepared next group.

Unfortunately, they couldn't risk calling the others, as they would've been most probably heard if they did so.

Dark Shadow detached an arm from Tokoyami's body to place it quietly beneath the croaking floorboards, enough to extend it and enlarge it to a humongous size.

"…_now_" Whispered Tokoyami as Dark Shadow **gouged through** the apartment complex replica as if through papier mache! Causing splinters and pebbles of material to shot every which way like shrapnel!

"**BLAM**!** BLAM**! **BLAM**!" Shouted Manga, raining with small speech bubbles over the space above them! Traveling at immense speeds as if shot from pressurized cannons, the bubbles marked, hit, penetrated, broke, shattered everything above **but** Midoriya!

"Not there?" Came the dumbfounded realization of Kinoko as she took in the empty and ravaged image of the room above.

When ready to contact the team and supply the knowledge of Midoriya lurking around, a sound made by a rolling cylinder, the size and shape of a glowstick, caught their attention.

It dropped harmlessly onto their floor without much importance. Though after experiencing what took place from the gas cartridges in the beginning, everyone panicked, realizing what the threat was!

"Dark Shadow!" Commanded Tokoyami hurriedly! Seeing as the gas would spread faster than they'd evacuate, it was much wiser to charge the clearly invulnerable entity of containing the intoxicating cloud.

"Is it good?" 'Asked' Fukidashi while approaching the other two.

"Yes, it seemed to have been a trap set for us. Therefore, Midoriya must be here, most likely having figured out our spread team. Contact the others." Deduced Fumikage while making sure the improvised dome provided by Dark Shadow didn't permit any leaks.

"_Uuumm….! Maaan? I d-don't think t-this is g-gas…_" Nervously called Dark Shadow as he began trembling from his protective assumed dome shape.

"Dark-" Fumikage didn't have enough time to ask for elaboration when his manifested quirk dissipated from its place back into him, all while wailing in cries of anguish!

As surprising as it was, with darkness of the night on his side, Dark Shadow was subdued in mere seconds! Tokoyami couldn't understand or process who and why such a thing could even happen until… His eyes felt like they caught on fire!

"F-f-flare?!" Blurted out with a scare Kinoko as she stumbled in place, shielding her eyes from the intense and painful light that emitted from the magnesium filled flare!

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" 'Yelled' Fukidashi in a panic as his vision was filled with irradiating white!

The sound of a sudden **impact** echoed in the apartment complex loudly! As if a bullet were shot from a handgun right beside their ears! Panic overtook everyone as they're senses couldn't identify the cause!

The flare died down slowly and enough to settle for a scrunch of the eyes to make out the surroundings.

And that something that Fukidashi and Kinoko saw would remain to bore nightmares when they'd sleep for weeks!

Before their struggling eyes stood Midoriya in all his frightening existence, with a knee pressed down in a flex over Tokoyami's face as he sent them a faceless glare!

The shadows born from the dying flare and pale illumination escaping his dark-glass like helmet with electric eyes paralyzed them with fear as the student's indomitable presence played tricks with their imagination.

It made them think Midoriya was a giant!

Or that he was some kind of demon!

A nightmare with claws, horns, invulnerable to everything!

Right as the muscular and intimidating figure rose from the unconscious Tokoyami, a familiar noise assaulted Fukidashi's left ear...!

"Krak-Krak…Krak-Krak…Krak-Krak…Krak-Krak"

In the sudden realization, Manga shivered and breathed sporadically without control! This entire time, since the beginning, **he** was speaking that! **He** was!

"S-stop! No! No! NO!" 'Yelled' Fukidashi as he prepared a supermove to strike the figure that approached him!

"Manga! Calm down, we're indoors! What are you doing?" Tried Komori to stop her friend while triggering the spores emanated by her into adulthood!

…Yet nothing was happening! Sure, mushrooms were growing all over the walls and floor in hundreds, but not over Midoriya! And even the few and little ones brave enough to bloom over his feet or shoulders, withered away before they even were a few inches tall.

More importantly! He didn't gag or seem to struggle for air! He just maintained a calm and controlled pace, much akin to a soldier strutting through a garrison.

"…The mask!" Realized Kinoko with a fright, the mask was airtight and a filter all at once. It was as if a bad dream, or as if the student approaching them was immune all together!

'Airtight. Air filters. Chemically treated surfaces. Spores can't grow miceliums over dry environments.' Enumerated Izuku in his mind as if checking a list over.

"K-komori, get outta here now! Ya can't fight without ya spores working on him! Go! I've got somin' to buy time. Call the others!" Instructed Fukidashi with a stammer when simultaneously shoving his classmate without a care of what she would've maybe thought otherwise.

It was logical. Komori wasn't as capable when it came to combat without her quirk's help. Especially, not against someone as Midoriya…

And neither was Fukidashi, yet he had a special trump card for something like this. And it's been sitting on his brain to use for a while now.

"Krak-Krak…Krak-Krak." Sounded once more Izuku coldly, almost as if trying to twist an impersonation of Fukidashi. Only that his synthetized tone sounded as unsettling and demonic as someone's deepest terror.

"Don't worry, I've got something for you especially! _Comic Book special_: **KRAKOOOOM**!" Screamed Fukidashi with all his vigor!

As his special move was uttered, a wall of **mayhem** enveloped the entire faux apartment complex! **Splitting it wide open** as if an earthquake upturned the ground beneath!

Unlike the usual thought or speech bubbles created through his quirk, this special move caused an enormous white drawing depicting a **thunder-strike**, filled with the onomatopoeia, cut in two the construction as if it were a sand castle!

The destructive supermove broke concrete and metal reinforcements apart from the building! Shooting the debris out as if shattered glass over the street bellow, cutting access with it from any side!

As Komori frantically ran, speaking with panic over the earpiece, she could no longer hear any sounds, crashes or onomatopoeia blasting in the distance.

Nothing could be heard in the dead and silent night, but her echoing steps against the asphalt while racing for another group.

* * *

Through the ultraviolet radiation emitted by the magnesium flare; an effect observed from burning this metal; Izuku saw the retreating silhouette of Kinoko, highlighted by his U.V. filter lead straight to another group. She was a dead giveaway even when cutting her trail through buildings.

A good thing to know. He'd avoid that one for the time being and focus on another one.

The earpieces were truly useful!

Although Yaoyorozu and Shishida figured to change its transmission frequency, they didn't account for the unpredictability that now Midoriya possessed in his arsenal.

As his suit was perfectly compatible with even old tech, courtesy from Melissa, Izuku accounted for the cautionary move in advance and synced Hagakure's earpiece with anyone else's who he hadn't taken down.

Through the earpiece comm. it helped to implant the idea of a more powerful supermove in Fukidashi's head. Forcing him to recall it in a time of need as he just did, and cause a useful destruction sight that would be an advantage for him later.

Reason as to why, Kinoko didn't pose any loss by not subduing her back then.

With a person underneath each arm, Midoriya leapt away to his depositing place, where he'd drop off the other two students along with Hagakure and Sato.

* * *

"Midoriya's taken out Kinoko's and Manga's group!" Called Juzo over his shoulder at Shishida who was sniffing the air and staring at more darkened spots around them.

His senses still fuzzed over from that initial cloud of nerve gas derivate.

"I've heard as well from miss Setsuna. Should we rethink our plan?" Thought over the furry student as he tried to get a better feel of his quirk's control.

"Probably. Although, this would be the best part of the plan yet. If I can control the ground's fluidity around you while sinking Midoriya in… we'd sweep this exercise clean!"

"Won't there be a problem when I give off the current though? It could hit you guys too." Doubted Kaminari as he paced nervously from left to right in the semi-open space beneath a highway bridge where the trap was set.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to make a quick solid barrier around me and Jurota." Comforted Juzo as he kept halfway afloat in the liquid earth. "Besides, I'm like the **perfect counter** to Midoriya's strength quirk! Chill dude. This is without a doubt _the best_ combination we can use."

"Yhea… if it only where strength we'd be talking about…" Dejectedly denied Kaminari.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Quirked Honenuki a brow. "Is he something like Todoroki?" A reasonable question.

"Not really… at least I don't think so. He's ju-" Was as much as Kaminari would reveal when his face was suddenly snapped shut by a tendril so dark, that it drank in the night around!

"Sir Denki!" Hurried Shishida to get a hold of the teammate!

But it was all too late, as the '_electrification_' quirk user was snatched away with other twisting, bending and erratic tendrils of alien matter! Sinking him away in the dark where not even Shishida could see.

A visceral sound, similar to that of gunpowder going off without control echoed in the night!

"…What. The. Hell?" Uttered Juzo as he stared at where their classmate used to be.

"We must regroup! All of us, we're permitting Midoriya the environment through which he can take us down! We have to stop separating!" Barked the hairy and transformed Shishida, trying to make use of his affected quirk and locate their opponent. By the looks of things, he didn't take absolutely everything into consideration when assessing Midoriya as their opponent.

Jurota snarled lowly when looking above his classmate. A play of shadow's catching his attention.

"Alright, I'm on it." Obliged Juzo as he climbed his way out of the pool of fluid ground.

Surprisingly! At that instance, a loud **splash** was heard impacting the pool and sending waves over its calm surface! A heavy object seeming to have dropped and sunk deep in it. Though no object of that size was anywhere near around to cause such reaction.

"Midoriya jumped in the trap! I saw him sneaking above! Juzo, seal the ground solid, he'll have no leverage!" Commanded the bestial appearing hero in training. It would seem that Midoriya failed to take Juzo's quirk in account after all! A human mistake!

"I-I can't! He'll have no air!" Refused Honenuki. The lipless teen shaking in anticipation at what was transpiring: "He has to surface a little at least. He has to! He can't see anything while in the pool. It's opaque!"

Shishida hurried by the pool's ridge, sinking his feet in it slowly and making his way to where he saw Midoriya jumping earlier. Should Juzo fail to completely trap their opponent, Jurota would knock the suited teen out!

"Shi-Shish**IDA**!" Suddenly yelled Juzo as he sunk faster than a bolder to the bottom of the pool out of the blue!

"Juzo? Juzo! JUZO!" Screamed Shishida, seeking with his large claw-like hands through the sludgy mud! "Midoriyaaa! Where are you?! Show yourself!" Yelled with panic the goliath when failing to find a single sign of his dragged friend.

Huffing and puffing as he upturned the mutated soil, the mammoth of a hero in training failed to detect the great lump of mud that rose behind him.

Only two, cold, sharp lights piercing through the dripping substance, as if a white void hid behind it.

Without announcement or ceremony, Izuku threw a strong punch in Shishida's back, twisting his body at the waist to add that extra 'umph!' **audibly scraping with a crunch against the flesh**! Sending drops of blood and superficial pieces of tissue over the 'arena'.

The blow sent a shock strong enough to clean away the mud that clung to the giant's back, throwing him facefirst down in the pool! The marking strike serving the purpose to impair the goliath's agility.

Swiping away the mud that accumulated on his brow, Jurota stared at Midoriya and how he advanced towards him, clearly intending to subdue him through violence.

"What have you done with Juzo? Is he still beneath? Is he? TELL ME!" Bellowed with anger, panic, fear and savageness the student!

"I wouldn't know." Simply responded Izuku to his interrogator.

Although Izuku assured to pull Juzo out of the mud bath so he wouldn't suffocate, some time ago without Jurota to notice in his desperate search, he wasn't about to reveal that detail.

Yes it did seem unnecessarily cruel: But that lack of knowledge of a colleague's condition would make Jurota alarmed and unfocused! He'd be easier to deal with.

"Wh-wha…! YOU DARE!? **YOU DARE**!?" Screamed the transformed student as he rushed Midoriya with savage vigor, throwing punch, kicks and slams as he made a step each time!

Izuku recalled his quirks main function and matched the monstrous student's blow for blow! Raising his forearms in the necessary rhythm in order to stop his giant slamming arms!

This retaliation in itself took Jurota off guard! Until now, not even Tetsutetsu was able to resist his bruttish strength without stagger or falter. Yet Midoriya simply batted his throws away as if they were but beachballs!

Izuku shoulder bashed against the wall of fur and muscle, swerving Jurota to a side, overwhelmed by the unexpected 'umpf' given by the suited teen.

Leaping sideways from his crooked position, Jurota flung his feet at Midoriya's prepared guard as if they were hydraulic pistons! Twisting as a helicopter's blades with his feet to keep the masked horror away.

Once landing back in the softened earth, Shishida continued his assault with backhands and bodyslams against the nightmare that dragged his friend in the deep.

Making use of the giant's size, Izuku ducked as Jurota struck with a haymaker once, the hit flowing over him! And responded with a blow on the hero aspirant's abdomen! **Nailing the liver**!

Shuffling around his opponent, Midoriya **repeated to strike** with his elbows and knees at Shishida's back and abdomen! Sending him from left to right as if he were a pinball between two obstacles!

Jurota hunched in pain once exhaustion took its hold, needing to catch his breath.

One for All's output was increased for a second more than enough to match the teen, as Midoriya swiped the air at Jurota's glabella!

Of course, Izuku could rely on using more strength… but that would bring the possibility of maiming far too brutally his opponent.

Backing off a little, Shishida suddenly felt a warm liquid trail down his brow and trickle in his left eye annoyingly.

"What… is this?" Wondered the hulking hero in training as he probed lightly over his head.

"Just the right kind of cut above the eyes. …The kind that bleeds." Supplied Midroiya in an uncaring and caustic tone. His synthesized voice enhancing only the subtle threat sneaked in the answer.

As Jurota raked a hand over his forehead, to find out with great surprise that Izuku did indeed cause him a bleeding cut to impair his vision: a **nasty surprise punch** landed right on his 'button'! Carried by the flow of the blow, Shishida twisted like a screw on the spot!

The hit aimed at the jaw caused his brain to jiggle against his skull's walls, birthing waves of acute pain along with a blacking out sensation to flood his conscience! It felt as if molten iron rods where shoved in his neck and jaw, paralyzing every command sent by his brain.

Making the most of his opportunity, Izuku reinforced his fingers to **sink** them, like scalpels, in Shishida's left, central pectoral area, along with his left deltoid in quick succession!

Jurota **struggled and thrashed** in the pool of mud to throw Midoriya away from him, succeeding in creating space! Waves of mud washing the limits of the 'shore' established beneath the highway bridge as solid ground beneath dislodged enough to drain the sluggish arena!

"Wha-How? My arm!" Stammered Jurota in confusion, with mind gripped by panic upon realizing his left arm was as numb as a vegetable! No different from being sedated, as no sensation or feeling conducted through.

"A nerve bundle in your deltoid. Doesn't hurt, but you won't be moving your arm for a while." Commented Izuku as he leapt above the bestial hero with his elbows to deliver** at his neck a visceral blow**! The armored joints sank deep, cutting momentarily the student's flow of oxygen!

Jurota fell limply in the draining mud pool. Bloodied and bruised, with numb arm and aching body, he tried to get up, and continue his battle.

Until Midoriya **dropped his knee** right over his temple! Placing the student into unconscious bliss!

The strike reverberating as if gunpowder lit without control everywhere around.

* * *

"Everyone responded to the announcement. Correct?" Asked Tododroki whilst sprinting down the road along with his group towards a meeting point.

"No. Shishida, Honenuki and Kaminari didn't respond." Answered Momo after cautiously checking around the streets corners when they had to make a left. This entire situation feeling waaay too much as it did once against mister Aizawa. "We have to regroup immediately. It's clear now that long distance communication is useless if Midoriya takes one comm. from those three."

"So splitting up didn't work! He expected that too?! What now? We all gang up on him? Should've done that from the beginning!" Said Tetsutetsu as he ran alon with the two.

"I doubt it. That suit he has. …It's not a coincidence. He planned something for that too. It wouldn't have been any better." Denied Shoto as he pondered over the subject.

His class had prior experience with their infamous colleague, and this gave them an idea of how this all might go down. Yet it seemed useless!

Everything was turned upside down! There seemed to be a plan and a way to counter them already made by Izuku for everything they thought of!

So maybe now the most sensible strategy was to purely let lose everything they had in stock to whalop him!

A heavy **thud** stopped them in the middle of their tracks as they reached what seemed to be a dead end. The road was 'barricaded' with concrete, iron reinforcements, steel crossbeams, chalk mounds and fresh debris. Clouds of dust still permeating from the impediment.

"Fukidashi…" Trailed Tetsutetsu as he assessed the hill of dust, iron and concrete blocking them. After hearing Kinoko's rundown of what happened, it was easy to put two and two together. "Damn! Fukidashi got moves!"

"He's here." Called Todoroki over his shoulder to the two.

"Asshole! I'll make you pay for what you put my class through, you freak! Do you enjoy this?!" Accused the '_steel_' quirk user as he tried to charge straight for the target!

"NO! Stop staying separated, he's using that as an advantage." Advised Shoto as he struggled to keep a hold of the teen who he once confronted in a battle of resistance.

…

"How does it feel Momo?" Questioned Midoriya, much to everyone's surprise, through his synthetic and unnerving voice. He began walking towards the three calmly, as if strolling. "To be inadequate? To fail everyone? Well… almost everyone-But me! …Thank you! Without your ear made comms, I would've never been able to take everyone down as easily. Yor locations, plans and ideas were valuable to listen to from time to time."

The metallic and industrial resounding words cut at Momo's fragile pride with surgical precision. Her ears began ringing although she was never struck, her blood could be heard pumping from panic, anxiety made her mind go fuzzy, her body shook as if under fever.

The psychological warfare waged by Midoriya since the beginning was the greatest move he could've ever focused on! Causing everyone to be in-fighting, be distracted, frightened, skeptical and scatterbrained!

And right now… Momo was close to going blank on the spot. Her weakness was never an administration of a compound to clog her skin's pores. Although that would've worked perfectly. …No. It was easier to use herself against her!

Her crippling insecurities were the glaring weakness Midoriya went after; like a hound after a bleeding animal. Emphasizing the weight of her '_fuckup_' to keep her doubtful and frozen from acting for as long as possible. After all, she might not realize it yet, but she was really dangerous if she so wished. Too bad she was weighed by all those insecurities.

But to be affective in recognizing these types of weaknesses… well: It took one to recognize another.

"Midoriya, stop! What are you even saying?! How can you do this?" Barked Tododroki, affected in part himself by the way Midoriya spoke, pushing him to remember times when he was treated in kind by his… '_caretaker_'.

To Shoto, it was mindnumbing to hear Midoriya say this. Considering that he was the same person who assured he'd take his future profession seriously by using his entire quirk! To not cause any unwanted tragedies by refusing his power when it would be most needed. …And yes, he may not have done it all too compassionately, yet he still did! And now… Tododroki was stumped! Stupefied, really.

"You, Tetsutetsu… why do you cower behind others? H.a.-H.a.-H.a. Tell me...: Are you afraid? …Too bad no friend is here to cower behind." Spoke coldly with a twisted tone, the figure that was Midoriya. Begging the steel transforming teen closer with a finger, as if he were the Krampus calling the bad children before Christmas Eve. Behind his mask, no one could imagine what his expression betrayed.

Only an amorphous, feverish cloud of deep blue and two lights for eyes, composed his 'face'.

"…gghaAAAA**AAAAA**!" Screamed Tetsutetsu as he charged the suited figure of Izuku like a mad man! Steeled and readied to pummel, the teen couldn't take any more of this asshole's arrogant shit!

*Wanting to prove something by going against two whole classes? Respectable, in Tetsu's opinion.

*Using quite the violent means, weaponzing fear? Disturbing and fucked, if you asked him.

*But looking down on them as if he were any better, spouting bullshit like that after possibly traumatizing his classmates? Now the asshole was dead!

Midoriya met Tetsu halfway, and positioned himself before him so Shoto wouldn't take the chance to attack without endangering his teammate! Although… considering his preparations, his quirk wouldn't be a major problem for the moment.

The '_steel_' quirk wielder threw and showered his opponent in hit after hit! Stomach! Head! Shoulder! Legs! …Nothing!

**Nothing**!

Midoriya just stood there, not even bothering to retaliate.

"Momo, snap out of it! We need a plan!" Barked Shoto as he ran towards the two, trying to get a better shot at Midoriya!

After a few steps, Shoto backed himself on one of his **recently developed exploits**:

Morphing the soil beneath in the ideal path or ramp of ice for sliding, the heterochromatic boy used his left arm as a **thruster**, to greatly increase his speed! Controlling his direction with simple jerks of the propelling arm!

Seeing this development was the perfect moment! Momo wasn't guarded, and she wasn't focused!

Midoriya threw an elbow straight in Tetsu's face! Cracking open his metal skin, forcing blood to trickle down! Needles of pain shot through the hero aspirant's cranium!

The steel hero recovered and gave a sloppy attempt at grasping Midoriya in a hold resistant enough to retain him until Shoto would encase them both in a glacier!

Yet at that point Izuku flung his arms around Tetsu's head! And **clapped** with force against his ears! Creating a vacuum inside his drums; discombobulating the fighter!

"Steel conducts sound-waves better than cartilage." With these words, Midoriya turned with a hand the still staggered young man and put him under a chokehold!

Once that was done, with a hand holding the sole of a foot and an arm around Tetsu's neck: Midoriya **ran** with frightening speed at Todoroki, propping Tetsutetsu as an improvised **battering ram**! Absorbing with him every launched pillar of ice and column of fire as interception! **Slamming** with the boy's body in the dual-quirk user! Hard enough to exploit in full Todoroki's average resisatnce to physical harm!

Tetsutetsu tried to continue his struggle; still tried to break free from the hold, but his breath was escaping him! Exhaustion drained his muscles of vigor, his skin reverting to its vulnerable state, his body going limp; the whole world around fading in deep dark!

The opponent he currently despised aimed at his quirk's necessity to function: breath!

Midoriya let go of the unconscious teen, taking note to transport him quickly to the depositing area before he'd wake back up.

Dashing back from the incinerating wave that burst as Todoroki's response of defense from his crashed place over the ground, Izuku decided after a second to approach him.

Right. Through. The flames!

Of course, there was a plan behind this. You see: Todoroki was someone who's mind and belief was easy to tamper with. After all, a complete stranger like Izuku convinced him to forget his family feud…

No matter how well Izuku could resist through his suit the extremely hot temperatures emanated by Shoto: The inner components were liable to melt against too much exposure. And inevitably, he could be kept at a distance this way.

Therefore, it was best to exhaust Todoroki's reserves by tricking him into thinking heat was no answer!

"What? …No." Whispered Shoto seeing the unaffected student approach him without a bother in the world. Even daring to mock him with curious leans of the head like a grandfather clock's pendulum as he approached.

The twisting shadows molded on him from the light as bleeding snakes, thrashing to survive while the cold lights that impaled through the flames …his eyes, seared themselves as an unforgettable image.

Yet, he still had to escape his current problem.

Changing his tactic to releasing the motherload of resources available at point blank: Todoroki summoned a towering mass of solid, dense ice, reaching the measurements of metric tons against the symbol of fear!

…

Though, Midoriya was nowhere to be found encased as a modern art interpretation of a human popsicle in sight when Shoto weakly got up.

In fact, the background noise of objects hitting against plates harmlessly, trying to keep the 'monster' away with every effort that could be mustered, reached the boy's ringing ears.

As Shoto turned his head to look over at his endangered colleague, he could only feel the grip of cold encasing his muscles and bones in chills of steel! The exertion of his quirk required him to thaw out his body first! To rebalance his internal temperature.

Meanwhile, Momo fell back onto every trick of a fast pull she had exercised!

Poles, escrima sticks, tasers, blades, volatile/reactive/corrosive substances, **bullets** ( high density rubber ones ) even did nothing against Midoriya!

The majority where batted aside or intentionally taken in full to dishearten her efforts! Not that Yaoyorozu should've expected anything else considering the enduring aspects of Izuku's quirk. Although, the suit he wore definitely provided shielding against the substances or environments that usually would harm him.

Momo attempted to act in offense! Creating a carbon-fiber pole with what must've been tesla coils on both ends, the heroine attempted to hold off her adversary!

Though that was nothing short of useless, really.

Momo was fast, sure. She possessed admirable physical prowess. And she was knowledgeable enough to use with effect some melee weaponry!

However, she never possessed the attributes that Midoriya abused to the extreme in every violent situation!

Fighting brutally and obsessively! And most of all: precisely!

For example:

Midoriya saw the attempt through which Momo chose to face him. So he simply backed off slightly, not that receiving even a hit would cause him harm, yet it was best to be cautious. In case of anything.

And not a second after, the young man thrust a hand outward, sprouting a **hell-nest** of thrashing horror!

Black Whip shot out with accuracy, latching onto Momo's pole, ripping it out of her grip!

Unarmed and surprised, the girl remained open when Izuku struck from the same distance! His hand shoved forward suddenly, palm open, sent a sharp gale of pressure to rocket in the girl's abdomen! Nailing once more a commonly weak point: the liver!

Momo fell to the ground in a heap, almost as if paralyzed! The reaction typically observed when such physical trauma was inflicted on the organ.

With a swift slide of hand, Momo's support belt was unbuckled as she only saw a shadow with sparking lights for eyes stand above her. The shadow's knee fell, and…!

Her film cut off there.

Midoriya lazily began to turn himself in order to look at how Shoto thawed away the ice encasing him with frostbite, waiting patiently for the boy's flames to gorge just _that_ little more!

The heterochromatic teen didn't see the use in trying to speak with Izuku. It was clear he wouldn't reply. The suited student had only his objective in mind.

Izuku unclipped one of Momo's supply cartridges: Highly concentrated bars of fats. Sometimes, the best weapons to use were in the target's possession.

As Shoto flared his left side to accelerate his heating progress! Izuku **threw** the cartridge **over** his left arm!

The concentrated fat melted away in liquid! **And splashed itself** **over** his half-cold side! The one unfit for intense heat exposure!

Shoto panicked!

His concentration and mind blaring with alarm and fear!

The natural and instinctual reaction carried by all humans in cooperation with past memories of heated liquids scalding him, rendered the boy ineffective!

While struggling almost like a headless chicken to put out the flaming liquid, Todoroki's lights cut out!

Knocked out cold by Izuku with a simple strike at his jaw.

…

Naturally, the suited young man made sure to extinguish the flames by cutting off their supply of oxygen through surrounding ice.

…

* * *

"Who's still not here?" Questioned Itsuka while making a headcount of the present teammates.

"Metal head, Dual hairdo and Mama!" Answered Setsuna from above the gathered group as she kept scouting the area around.

"First of all: stop using these weird nicknames. Second of all: What now? Wait for Midoriya to find us?" Continued Jiro while trying to get a read through the earth.

"Don't worry, when Momo and Todoroki get here I'm sure Midoriya will be done for! Todoroki can blitz through anyone and Momo might have already made herself a concoction against Midoriya. You know, fight fire with fire?" Wondered loudly Ojiro as his tail flickered nervously.

"Last time he took us by surprise. Let's keep ourselves in check of what we do and respond like a unit. This way, Midoriya won't be able to separate us!" Instructed Kendo. Of course, the girl was more than itching for a chance to get a rematch for that embarrassing performance she gave.

It was just… difficult to imagine how. Since the asshole didn't even act like the norm! Meaning, he didn't even bother to try and intercept or fight her! He just, almost literraly, waltzed right through her!

"This classmate of yours is a real bother, ey?" Asked the redheaded girl.

"Don't even get me started." Spoke Kirishima as he took lateral position to reinforce their group.

"Yhea, he's somewhat n-not… too p-pleasant… Eehh… B-bu I'm sure we c-can do it!" Blabbered Ochako as her widened eyes ran over every corner, roof and buildings nearby.

"Yhea! We'll beat him no sweat with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu! I'm sure as hell the green punk would've been an ice sculpture by now if we weren't so cramped back there in the alley!" Assured Sero confidently.

"I'm sure Bakugo would've busted him if not for that cheap shot! Man! How unmanly! Who even does that?! Now we really gotta knock Midoriya off his high horse!" Added Eijiro in the conversation.

"But when speaking about hot~…! Not such a bother, _ey_?" Replied Setsuna with a devious grin, glancing through the corner of her eyes regularly bellow. "Somebody's gotta give me his number!"

"Girl, how can you think about that, now of all times?!" Questioned Komori with a startle.

"Oh come on, relax~… How bad can things be?" Responded Tokage as she controlled the floating parts of her body into some type of lax hula-girl-dance. Her gig looking as if a puppeteer didn't use strings, but magnets, for the floating segments of a girl. "We'll just gang up on him and done deal! Party later!"

Immediately, a deafening **BOOOM** caught everyone's attention! Directing their sights over to the newly made crater as shrapnel of concrete shards with strands of jutting dust exploded from the zone like smashing waves against rock!

From it, Midoriya emerged without much bother, carrying in **both hands**, by the scruff of the neck, Todoroki and Momo!

…

"…You. Just had to. Say those cursed words. **Didn't you**!" Accused Komori without even moving from her spot.

"E-eeh…U-uum, i-it happens to the best of us? No? …No?" Tried the girl to defend lightly, attempting to at least make things not seem like the end days! "It's just a simulation guys! For God's sake! He won't eat our insides!"

"LANGUAGE!" Yelled Ibra at the scattered vice rep of 1B.

"Sorry… **MOM**!"

"G-guys?" Intoned Awase as he observed their main point of attention pull out something from what appeared to be… Momo's belt? "Wh-what is M-Midoriya doing with that?"

"**FUCKING KILL HIM**!" Screamed Bakugo as he grabbed Sero by the neck before he'd even get the chance to move in. "**You**! Give me some tape!"

"Y-yhea, su-re" Complied the slinger.

"Shoda, get ready!" Said Setsuna as segments of her whizzed by, directed towards Midoriya!

"On it!" Responded the shortest member of 1B as he prepared his visor to enable '_twin impact_' with accuracy over the tactic deployed by Tokage.

As everyone began to charge, Izuku warmed a cartridge from Momo's belt over Shoto's left side! **Throwing** it at Nirengeki!

The small object degraded into another aggregate, shedding itself over the boy's face! Covering it in some form of dense and sludgy material that began cooling as soon as it made contact with skin. It was gummy, so it would be a hassle to take off entirely.

Yet the bigger problem? Was that now Shoda's quirk was rendered useless! Therefore Setsuna's rapid collisions gave result to no twin-impact!

"Uuum… rematch?" Tried Tokahe to disperse the sudden awkwardness.

But Midoriya gave a twisting motion of the hand as he retracted it towards himself!

The action causing an ephemeral cyclone! The change of pressure, much like a sinkhole would appear if in the atmosphere, caused Setsuna to 'fall' in Izuku's open palm!

Her head and torso almost fully unified in the process. "W-well… you sure know how to pull a girl's interest!" Said Setsuna as her arms and legs wrapped around Izuku's neck like a vice!

Yet nothing happened! At least, it didn't matter when the masked teen knocked out Tokage through a strike placed to the temple! Her attempt at retaliation falling flat on the ground along with her still scattered parts.

…

"The fuck?" Wondered Awase as he dashed with his hands forward! He didn't require any serious martial art advantage. Not as long as contact through his palms could weld anything into an atomic mesh! "Are you dude?!"

Whatever Midoriya wore would become his own detaining trap, he just needed a tap!

"Think fast!" Izuku lifted Shoto with an arm: And **threw** the boy right into Awase! Forcing the 1B student to grab a hold of the unconscious teen before he'd hit the concrete floor and suffer some unnecessary harm!

"What's wrong with you ma-" Was the last Awase muttered when a vicious blow of the elbow nailed his cheek! A sound like ignited gunpowder echoing from the point of contact!

…

In a rush, Izuku flipped and ducked/ somersaulted, dashed and rolled!

With bolstered physical ability, the young man avoided the hail of transforming **projectiles**!

Concrete shards, iron bars, clumps of dirt: An arsenal re-sized to gigantic dimensions by Yui Kodai, as Yanagi controlled their trajectory before alteration!

'Goes around, comes around.'

Izuku called onto Black Whip! Collapsing the maelstrom of raging tendrils into a much more viable, singular, leash. The suited teen deftly wrapped the abnormally dark substance around a reconfigured bolder of concrete!

And began spinning with the chained material as if in an Olympic representation: Sending it **back** from where it came!

With the momentarily dispersed teammates, Rin, Eijiro and Kaibara surrounded the target!

"I learned your tricks, patsi!" Spoke Rin as instead of attempting at making swiss cheese out of Midoriya, since that didn't work, he began to focus every launched scale in a current!

Akin to a firefighter's hose, Rin's hands shot out waves of scales in order to block Izuku's sight!

Profiting off of the moment, Kirishima and Kaibara bum rushed Izuku, ready to physically splinter him as if he were a wood sculpture through brute force!

"UV." Muttered Izuku without much emotion, changing the filter through which he took in visual images from the mask.

It wouldn't be all that much of a difference, but since the accumulated amount of UV radiation over a day for a person tended to not be all that visible, Izuku could basically make out their vague shape in contrast with the background.

It was the most viable option, since UV was the only slightly penetrable radiation, for the moment, that he could pick up on through the supernatural loads of scales constantly shot at him. Especially since Rin could at any moment change his position in accordance with his if attempting to move.

A heavy '**Thuuum**' dispersed around the two fists caught by Midoriya! The sharp and raw boulder of a fist of Eijirou, and the buzzing stopped one of Sen.

Normally, the best way to take care of Eijirou that Izuku came up with was: a form of **piranha acid**. It would quickly dismantle his molecular toughness, and he'd become vulnerable.

As for Sen: a tough and flexible enough cable that would entwine as his quirk was active would immediately entrap him.

But…!

Since he did have the both of them currently in the grasp of his hand, quite literally, and neither could put a dent in his plates: Izuku reasoned to **bash their heads** one against another hard enough to put them out of commission as he pulled at their hands forcefully in opposite directions!

"W-wha? I don't get it? How the fuck?!" Panicked the now disheartened Chinese styled hero. The same hero who was simply incapacitated through a hold off the nape, and elbow to his jaw!

…

As Izuku became surrounded and forced to change his approach, he finally dropped the act and let go from the attempt at taking down every one as 'nicely' as possible:

Like a whirlpool created over the ground, Izuku sailed, for lack of a better word, over the street when tapping a decent twenty percent of One for All!

The silhouette of black and gray with face of dark glass, iron horns and cold stars for eyes bounced back and forth, left and right over and through like a controlled bullet from every surrounding hero aspirant!

Jiro caused one of his most current threats!

Since the punk girl chased Midoriya like a mad dog from a distance with **sonic avalanches**! Each second under which the environment or unfortunate objects were subjected to amounted to them becoming **muck and dust**!

The earth rippled as Izuku approached! Shapes of asphalt lifting from their unified monolith like puzzle pieces while pressurized earth and sand beneath boiled with rabid agitation! The sharp and acute noises escaping the focused torrent signaling the imminent dangerzone.

In a somersault over Jiro, Izuku relied on his preferred means of usage for Black Whip to cull her offenses! Fines, more exactly, he still struggled with a more brutish use…: Shaping Black Whip as if arrow-tips, Midoriya threw them with enhanced strength! Lodging them in the rocker girls Conductive Gloves, braking their internal hardware!

"Shit…"

"I got it!"

Itsuka dashed pass Kyoka, facing the unnerving figure of Izuku as he stared her down, waiting for her to act first.

"Who the hell even fights like that?" Accused the girl with some spite as she began to vigorously combat Midoriya!

Yet Izuku kept waiting and waiting, swatting to the side each time a hit came close, seeking a good moment to repel the lively redhead.

Finally, an opportunity showed, and Izuku moved in to fight Kendo straight on!

"Finally!"

Yet appearances could be deceiving! As Izuku **shoved** his hand, fingers poised forward, right between Kendo's enlarged finger connections!

The sudden nervous shock felt, comparable to a jolt traveling through her marrow, left Kendo unaware of the succinct strike that knocked her out cold!

Togaru Kamakiri attempted at slicing Midoriya a new one in the same claim of victory! Serrated and slick edges **grinded** Midoriya's face! Sparks of friction escaping the contact!

With a wicked and exhilarated smile, Kamakiri sprouted blades from his elbows and knees, ready to counter the seen method Midoriya employed in combat.

With every occasion, serrated blades 'polished' against the glassy plates in a show that could be called mirrored ballet!

And at every exchanged action, the smell of burnt alloy and flaking fragments peppered the ground. …With a fast look, it proved to be layers of Kamakiri's own sprouted natural weapons!

The bio blades could not even dent the military appearing plated suit, leaving him vulnerable when up close after this test of resistance! So Midoriya **took hold** of the boy's facial blades! And forced his head, as if a backpack by its straps, to **crash** **against** **his knee**!

…

Izuku flew over the irreparably damaged street made war-ground so irregularly and unnaturally that he could be only associated to neon trailing fulgurites!

Passing every encircling student, the spatial phasing hero delivered bypassing strikes potent enough to put them out or at least stun! Naturally, aimed for their skull or abdomen.

Mounting Bondo as if a rabid creature trying to ride an elephant, Izuku **plunged his entire arm** through Kojiro's sockets! Causing him a reflexive reaction, resulting in washing the entire street in liquid-y concrete like glue!

Jumping once as if on a trampoline from Bondo's back, Izuku returned with his entire weight and excessive force through a torsion motion over the gentle giant's shoulders! **Driving** him **face first** in the soil beneath!

Iida slipped and buckled over the newly altered surface he raced over! Moment in which Izuku jumped at him with crazed vigor!

Twisting once in their aerial gliding, he slid on Iida's armored back over the ground! Grinding him against the fast-drying glue! **Shoving** it inside his exhaust pipes! Rendering Iida's quirk useless.

…

Once again, like a pinball behaving bullet, Izuku hit and ricochet over to every standing student!

Ibara was dispatched of! Her quirk never as much of a threat since the gas assault spoke its effects on her. And even if it were, another use of a heated fats-concentrate cartridge would do the trick.

Pony, fell much the same way. Her drowsy aim and frangible horns didn't make for the same threat they'd do at peak performance. A simple implication of movement around her for a solid hit was enough.

Tsuburaba; Yanagi; Kodai; Shoji; Ojiro; Aoyama! All required this, admittedly disregarding, hit and run tactic. But after all, enough trauma applied at the right place was enough to force them into blackout when none of them possessed a notably high resistance to force. Of course, this tactic worked so incredibly well for Midoriya when only considering his gargantuan amounts of strength!

…

"S-stay away! Stay away!" Cried Ashido while backing off with Ochako from the lumbering shadowed form of Izuku.

"D-don't get closer…" Threatened with a quiver the outgoing girl from 1A as she pointed a hand against Midoriya. "S-stay back…"

Her panicked only skyrocketed when Izuku crouched to dash through her acid bath! His already chemically treated suit amounting to Ashido as a contingency.

Grasping her hands at the forearms and lifting her over his back! Midoriya chased after Sero!

"Let go! Let go!" Cried Ashido vehemently as she panicked even further when realizing what the horror of 1A was planning to do.

Through a jabbing press of the thumbs over Ashido's forearms internal side, **acid shot over Hanata's elbows**! Mixing with the exposed tape into an encasing polymer that plugged with a great amount of stinging Sero's elbows from shooting anymore tape!

Once done, Izuku ran back towards Uraraka!

Keeping at a lengths distance, Midoriya made use of the struggling Ashido as a **melee weapon**! Batting her against his classmate!

Of course, in order to avoid Ashido from suffering any wounds, Ochako reacted to make her weightless through a touch! The mistake that allowed for a condensed air bullet nail her squarely in the diaphragm!

Out of breath and kneeling over the ground, Ochako only saw the shape of a boot before dark enveloped her!

This is what scared her!

Not the idea of confrontation.

Not the confrontation in itself.

Neither Midoriya's plans, no.

But the way he applied them! Everything ended in a few moves! Everything ended so brutally! Without having a saying at all in it!

He purely… took choice out of their hands at any occasion. Be it rescue/battle/plan/… sacrifice.

Without even giving her a chance to blink, think, or act! This was the fear used by Izuku as a weapon against the gravity defying girl: steeling choice! As subconscious responsibility over her parents wellbeing by choosing what to do chained her to this predictability.

…

"Of course-of course! It was only normal that a 1A no-good would **want** this! What? Can't take a few words of insult like an intelligent person, so you have to beat the hell out of us all for revenge?!" Spoke accusatorily Monoma with a grin as he allowed without intervention for Izuku to approach him.

The tall and stout nightmare baring figure stepped closer and closer without a word exchanged.

"Aaaaand… here goes the silent treatment! Ok! Nice! Just… just ignore me why don't you? Wow! You really are an a-hole, huh?" Continued Monoma with an unsure tone. "And people ask what problem I have with 1A! Huh!"

He still gained no response.

"Well alright-y then… At least be considerate enough to get this?: You –mister, I can do everything while giving kids and adults nightmares. Well you. Are. The worst! And that's saying a lot since I don't like anyone from your class… In fact it's not even scratching the surface! Heh!" Ranted a little Monoma as he stared down the hero aspirant that looked him straight in the eyes… too bad Neito couldn't really make out where Midoriya's actual eyes were.

"But, do you know what little Eri told me? Hm? You know, when we tried to help her understand her quirk? …Well, of course ya' wouldn't–You weren't there! That's one. And as for second…" Said Monoma as he slowly backed away while Midoriya moved just as slowly towards him.

"-well, she said, that she's actually glad you weren't there…! Because of you, and I quote, she said: 'He _scares me_'."

Midoriya stopped before Neito. A heavy silence muted anything else that could've gone around them.

"Oh! Why don't I fight back you ask?" Midoriya didn't motion any reaction.

"I'm pretty sure that by now, with almost everyone out for the count, with your plans and all, I can't really do much. Buuut… I figured: I don't have to win against you physically! It wouldn't matter at aaaal if I won against you-"

Monoma's monologue suddenly cut off!

A sound like ignited gunpowder echoed from the little corner between two buildings that was situated a little bit behind the utterly ravaged street.

Midoriya left to search for the remaining students before Monoma hit the ground like a lump of lead.

…

"Gi-give i-t u-up M-M-Midoriya…! P-please!" Spluttered out Mineta through teary eyes as he stood quivering in place with adhesive balls in each hand. His warbly expression and runny nose/eyes enhancing the raw fear that was experienced by the small teen.

Yet Minoru was awfully heroic!

However, Midoriya soon figured why the ranged oriented hero aspirant decided to be so brave and stand his ground against the 'Big-Bad' of 1A.

"Infrared."

With dexterous movement, Izuku caught robotically in his right fist Asui's tongue! The camouflaged girl having attempted at a sneak attack while Minoru bought time. A nice little trick. Yet it was a half-baked one.

Exactly what Izuku led everyone in doing this night since the beginning!

Act chaotically and sporadically without calm!

With a pull of the hand, Asui came crashing in Midoriya's extended arm as if a train smashing into its cast iron stoppers at a line's end!

Once down at his boots, Izuku 'fell' with a knee, baring his entire weight, over the frog girl's cranium!

"GHAAAAAAAA!" Wailed the fruit themed hero wannabe as he began to unload everything he could tare from his scalp! The image he witnessed be done so casually and without even attention scraping against his deepest instincts to prevent that from happening to him!

Izuku, on his part, merely jutted his hand forth. Redirecting with a gale of pressure every 'grape' sent his way over to Mineta! Pinning him as if a trapped fly in a web to the ground.

'One left.' Thought the young man when his face was met with an **explosion** as he turned around!

"Come on! COME ON!" Hollered Bakugo, having just thrown one of his backup grenades with spite at the failure that ground his nerves in the dirt!

Izuku, now visible again from the smoke, tilted his masked head back to where it looked before the uncomfortable surprise.

Bakugo ran full speed at Izuku, eyes bloodshot, ears ringing from wrath and body as if scalded from its own hellish sweat!

As Izuku prepared to grab hold of the teen by the throat, another surprise greeted him!

In the form of a kick from Bakugo: nothing special there.

Not at all, especially when that kick was deftly caught in middle of its progression.

However, what was on the caught heel was the surprise!

As Midoriya stared down the **grenade** attached with tape to the bomber's foot, the sudden detonation enveloped his vision again in white, orange, and black!

"FUCKING DIIIIEEE!" Screamed Katsuki with boiling venom as he released the safety pins from his blinking gauntlets! The mother-load of TNT equivalent stuffed in there capable to put many small scale missiles to shame!

**A supercell of vaporous chaos not unlike the ones birthing planetary hurricanes was blinked violently into reality**!

A wall of kinetic force accompanied by rock-melting heat erupted as if a pyroclasm from the engorging blast of the gauntlets!

"No one… can shame… this shithole of a school! EXCEPT FOR ME! **I'm the one** who should be putting everyone in **their places**! NOT YOU! **ME**! FUCK YOU! Quirkless waste!"

With every drop of hateful, obsessive violence against the 'thing' that defied his ultimate purpose, Katsuki yelled at the top of his lungs over the decrepit remains of what used to be the blocks and street of Ground Beta shaded now by thick, polluting smog.

Thankfully, no other fallen student was positioned behind that raging catastrophe.

"You would've been for the better the way everyone told you. …dead." Spat at the end with unadulterated hatred the blond teen, a mutter really, something that no one could've picked up on. I t would've damaged his image otherwise, if word ever got out.

"Heh!" A thin and contented smirk decorated the ashen blond's features as he vindictively stomped on the smoking debris that must've covered Izuku.

"Eeeew! I stepped in looser! Ha!"

…

**Suddenly**, from the abyssal and rotten, acrid black smog, a sizzling hand shot out! Grasping Bakugo by the neck! Lifting him off the ground slowly.

Dread and realization hit Bakugo when seeing the waste wasn't knocked out! The rage and rattling envy surging again in revolt at seeing Izuku do what no one even dared to try! Try and outdo him! Try and be better than him!

"F-fu-ck! Y-YOU! Ho-w? WHY YOU!? Out of a-all?! YOU?!"

Walking with the thrashing sack of human shit, Izuku pulled his neck close to his cold, dark amorphous mask to speak something before outing a definitive end to his exercise:

"Sshhh… It's OK to be afraid."

When Bakugo kissed the ground beneath, hard enough to blur his sight, he couldn't care any less for the boot that **crashed** with sick visceral pathos over his jaw!

Not when processing the warped and synthetic words spoken by the Deku he despised all his life!

…

The mind played many tricks on perception, on countless occasions.

And that's why Katsuki will forever reason that what he saw that night, holding him, unscathed after every arduous effort he mustered while robbed of his **birthright** as hero -his unmatchable quirk- was just a hallucination!

He was never afraid!

He never failed!

He never felt fear! Never!

And yet… he would have nightmares that night…

Of a figure born of cold, dark and iron, stealing what was rightfully his.

* * *

...

"So… do you see my point now Aizawa?" Questioned Vlaf King from his spot at the observatory. His hands wrapped together as he assessed everything that went down this night with an undecipherable countenance. "When was the last time you took the time to check on the kid's psyche? Did you ever do that? Starting from the USJ?–Was any student from 1A checked?"

"–What am I supposed to see in the first place if there is nothing? Midoriya fulfilled his simulation; we monitored; he presented some unique methods to achieve victory, and that's it. What else? You're reading too much into it." Replied Eraserhead without an ounce of care or vigor in his perpetually distant self.

"I think that Vlad meant, Midoriya isn't exactly ok up here… you saw how-" Began Midnight to softly explain only to be cut off by Snipe.

"How the kid performed? We all saw it."

"How he focused his more brutal means against Bakugo, or **imagined** he did that to everyone else? There's a difference between those two subjects." Bit back Eraserhead with a little irritation at his colleagues' opinion. "If he took some pleasure out of it, I'm certain it was only for giving Bakugo a harder time at the beginning. Nothing else. Stop agitating over that problem, I'll speak with Midoriya after homeroom next day."

"Then can we talk about these '_contingencies_'? I find it interesting how Midoriya planned dedicated exploits against his classmates." Intervened Cemntos.

"Forget about those nitpicks! '_Contingencies_', what's the big deal? That's why he's here at school, to learn something! More importantly, did you all see this new suit he's used? It's quite the **masterpiece**!" Redirected Power Loader with a little flourish of the hand at the monitors.

"Another one of Mei's eccentricities? When did she get the time?" Asked Midnight with a quirk of the brow.

"Nope, not this time… it was actually from someone else. I hadn't had the time yet, but I'll look it over tomorrow first things first!" Energetically announced the mechanically specialized hero.

"What do you think All Might? You can't be seriously on Aizawa's side! The kids definitely not ok." Tried Vlad to get a second opinion, hopeful someone more sensible would see his point.

"While I agree with Aizawa over how Midoriya made use of some intriguing exploits… I do think he needs attention. Maybe counseling? He could be going through something difficult…"

Answered Toshinori as he bit back his tongue from spilling out too much to his colleagues. His hands clenched mechanically without awareness as the emaciated man's mind was focused over maintaining a controlled appearance.

"Does anyone know why Midoriya has asked for this simulation, more exactly I mean? Is it because of classwork?" Questioned Midnight as she pulled from the table 1A's grading catalogue. "He's definitely seen better days."

"Yes, Shota, I wanted to ask about that on another time, but seeing we're discussing it here: …What happened to Izuku's grades in class? He's doing worst and worst at every test in the last two months. I worry he'll require recuperation hours if he wants to pass the finals." Spoke Cementos with nuance of concern and minute disbelief of the subject.

"If he wants to pass the finals, then Izuku will put in the effort like everyone else. No favoritism." Simply answered Aizawa as he looked over Izuku's file that documented his performance in the simulation. "If he wants to be lazy, then he'll assume the repercussions."

…

"Talk about a full night. Geez!" Uttered Midnight as she massaged the bridge of her nose, with a hand wearing her glasses lazily beside.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**So...**

**Do you come here often?**

**...**

**Neat!**

**Yes, this was very much a heavy action oriented chapter as I wanted to establish indirectly a few things between characters and theri relationships, profesionally of course, as well as portray some details about the psyche of somebody in particular.**

**Of course, I'm dying to hear your guys's thoughts about the entire thing! And moreover, what did you think about the methods through which Midoriya pretty much shat on everyone?! Of course, Bakugo's was _escpecially _overkill, but quite effective!**

**Do any of you have different takes on the Contingencies?**

**And better, can anyone come up with a Contingency for Midoriya? Seeing as how this whole shebang went down, I'm sure some will be pretty sore about it and seek to apply the same medicine to the 'doctor'.**

**Other than that? Take care, and: Stay cool, bird boy!**


	4. Speak The Devil's Name (1)

**~ Speak The Devil's Name (1) ~**

* * *

Crystal, webbed, flowers spread over windows in mercurial joy once the humid and rich clouds of winter snow returned over the city in gray blankets of led. Meanwhile, lulling silence haunted uncaringly homely dorms that housed deeply tired students.

A day of recreation, after immensely consuming practice. The following remains of the week left decided to pursue simple theoretical courses.

Therefore, who was to say or object the students 'meager' abuse of time to invest in a good rest?

So naturally, a silent comfort reigned, like a watchful parent, over obscure rooms with drawn drapes, through which persistent rays struggled to invigorate. A muffled, howling, wind of distant volume made for the sole sign of assured reality if one paid close enough attention.

It was all an undisturbed calm, as if a still pond's surface.

…!

Or so it would've remained… for at least a very few divine hours… until an unceremonious scream pierced, in rude disturbance, through the impressively sound-isolated rooms and halls! Making up this way for the most typical, yet perpetual, annoyance that felt as if actively striving to irritate humanity: early wakeup calls! Be it alarm or person…

A distinctly veritable, sharp, screech escaped for a few solid seconds –enough to ruffle a good number from blissful sleep– from the second floor, on the girl's side, over 1B's dorm!

The prompt and swift kick of two doors, although one was less hurried and more enervate, indicated the succinct reaction roused from the two figures of authority in 1B. Namely: Kendo and Tokage.

"Not another one!" Spoke in anticipation the slightly bagged at the eyes president of the class, hurrying over to her hallway's end, ready to burst through the door as if a professional SWAT team were called on a suspicious streamer!

"I'd be way more… enthused i-if-###" A muted and satisfying yawn cut shortly the green haired zombie-fied vice rep. "If this wasn't happening so early… I was sleeping sooo good…" Finalized with benumbing presence and start of unnoticed drool the prankster.

Yet the red haired 'big sister' of the currently malfunctioning and set-in-service group of teens located throughout the edifice paid no mind to the half-thought words. In fact, she was more occupied with lively knocking on the door that sounded the army trumpet!

"Come on-come on…! Is she even awake, or sleep screaming? I-Ibara?! Ibara, are you ok?" Intoned Itsuka with raised voice, controlling to the best of her abilities that instinctual impulse of 'door braking', trying to settle for a less invasive all-right-check.

Until a low groan and what could be distinguished as rubbing palms over bleary eyes signaled the waking conscious of an entity entirely composed of astute elation and bad-choices: "Mmm-kay! Ok! I'm wide awake and ready to break! …Break down into people's privacy that is! Maximum, NO chill!" Energetically claimed the invigorated Tokage as she moved Kendo aside without accepting any probable resistance.

And subsequently forced the door open!

A wise decision was the single excuse that decided every colleague's dorm room to be open, sparing them the suffering of destruction. As for what the wise choice was? Well: the last scream of bloody murder happened to not be the sole incident since they called it in for a night by far, so logically, the reason for such a scream was twenty-twenty when trying to deduce it.

…

Through a permanently traumatized door –marked by a very visible smudge of a foot– bashing wide open, the sight of a pale, quivering, doe-eyed Ibara was made clear. Her wild hair of vines sprang out as if a bed of snakes baring their fangs of thorns in warning! The accumulated drops of sweat and clenched fist, filled with fabric from the blanket, denoting her highly disturbed condition.

Get any closer, and she might as well pull out a glock pistol to start unloading over the boogieman that scurried somewhere around her room's corners! That heathen!

In weary and expert steps by now, the two girls approached the lion's den with purpose, driven by the necessity of scattering away any lasting effect granted by the night terror.

"Bad dream? It's ok Shio." Began Itsuka to comfort as she took a seat on the bed, beside Ibara, running a hand soothingly over the vine controller's cold back. A smile molding her tone into a very welcomed diversion from world shattering revelations.

"G! Allow me to assume the exact scenario in a 'not-as-scary-as-it-was' view: a dark figure with two light's for eyes said 'boo' in an alley? Pssh… not even original! Am I right?" Spoke Tokage at ease, actively dispelling lingering tension in favor of painting the recent fright as an inconsequential thought. "Happens to everyone once in a blue moon. I mean, my grandma has nightmares about Elvis chasing the audience with a cracked guitar and microphone stand! What a riot she is…!"

"…Weird dreams aside!" Picked up Kendo with a quirked brow in criticism over the oddly specific and lame support brought by her friend. "It's ok Ibara, almost everyone had them tonight. Come on! We sure aren't going to get anymore shuteye, so let's grab some breakfast. Day off today! So we're eating junk food!"

In a swift leave of the bed and encouraging pull on the '_vines_' wielder's sleeve, akin to a small child's coaxing… the two class authority representatives met only stone still inactivity as refusal.

"Oohhh, come ooon girl! You know already that it wasn't real… Well… at least, not as real as you probably imagined it…! But. Point still stands! There's nothing to freak about Shio. Now let's go gorge on ice crem!" Intervened Tokage with dismissive energy and exuberant attitude, physically attempting now –through nudging and tickling threats– to distract Ibara's obsessed mind.

"W-…w-we ha-ve to leave U.A…." Stammered out through a weak and breathless tone the pallid girl. Her eyes snapping over as a bird's of pray over recently spooked faces, instilling further unease as each second passed by. "If n-not, he'll d-rag us a-all to h-hell…! I-I fi-figured it o-out!"

The raspy voice, perhaps due to the need of water, anxious and pitched throughout the bare minimum of vocalization, metaphorically, rained chills down her friend's backs.

Yet that only sealed the deal about how to snap the frightened teen out of trance!

"Girl! The only thing you have to figure out from this shebang is: What's the best way through which to punish that creepy, perv-y midget, Mineta, for trying to peak at our girls from 1A yesterday! And that's, our first _exclusive_ mission today! No 'buts', for I, accept none! Now, let's get it going!" Claimed with vigor and audacity Tokage while adopting a lofty pose, consisting of her hands over the hips, one slightly bent knee, with tilted head and torso, finalized by a lateral semi-opened grin.

"B-but…!" Tried Ibara to reason while dragged out of bed by Itsuka, sharply cutting her retort until meeting with the cold –by contrast– floor spurred a sudden yelp and surge of clarity. "B-but Midoriya!"

"Yes-yes dear; I know, we all know, it was horrible! Everyone had nightmares about Bad-Brooder scarring their pajamas off. But don't worry, momma's got you safe and sound here where the monsters can't nibble on your giblets! Now, to the kitchen!" 'Comforted' Setsuna as she lightly hugged with a detached arm the stammering and alarmed girl, whilst her remaining hand was used to pat one of Ibara's clammy and cold hands.

"N-no! You don't get it! I've been conferred a revelation, destined to reveal us the threat boding unsuspected by the school! Midoriya! …He is… **Actually Satan**!" Rapidly unloaded with gusto and barely contained panic the '_vines_ quirk user, as her eyes darted along every shade and silent corner along her unwilling walk downstairs.

"Wow, that's a new one! In fact… I kind of like it! I'll use it too!" Spoke Tokage without much care about the clearly exaggerated belief reached by her friend.

"Alright, Ibara, I know Midoriya was a complete and undisputable… uum… _jerk _yesterday, with both our classes. But! That doesn't make him the **devil**. And stop attributing everyone from our classes a biblical identity…!" Exhaustedly reprimanded Itsuka halfheartedly, since she maybe could see how the rude classmate fit in such an awful category, deflating on the spot once realizing the real reason for Ibara's episode. Another fever induced dream of unspoken proportions.

"B-but… I swear!" Defended with a wine Shiozaki whilst dragged through the halls. "He-he k-knows everything about us! Even mentally! He's scary too! A pathological liar! I'm telling you, I'm right!"

"So you said last time about Neito being: the _Deadly Sin of Stupidity_! Though… maybe now that I think about it… you weren't all that wrong!"

* * *

**1A dorms:**

"U-huh… u-huh… T…thank you Mr. Tokuda. Again, my apologies for stealing precious time off of your work. You're helping me greatly through this article page." Sincerely reaffirmed Midoriya his gratitude to the journalist he met considerably recently.

The apprehension regarding an unannounced conversation with an individual he, admittedly, knew very little about for a somewhat personal benefit quickly faded from Izuku's mind.

"_Ha-ha-ha-Don't apologize Midoriya! You don't even stand at fault for something to apologize! I'm always glad to help. Besides, you, to put it bluntly: served me the exact goal we journalists look out for scooping! If anything, I must thank you. Especially for trusting me as a reliable broadcaster!_" Spoke the reporter in his typical sedated and cool manner, yet permitting the ever so rare slip up of gratitude and enthusiasm color his replies.

"Then it's mutual. Thank you for being reliable in the first place! …Well then, I won't continue to meaninglessly keep you occupied Mr. Tokuda. Have a good day, and speak soon sir." Relaxed Midoriya in his desk chair as the short call for support wrapped to an end. Reclining enough to spur a creak from the chair's backrest, Izuku peaked through the window of his room at the whitening campus grounds. Heavy, led-like clouds 'raining' down abundant flakes of snow.

"_Again, no problem _successor_! If you'll ever need help again with an article, just give a call and maintain that splendid video quality as this one! Ho-ho, I'm sure you would've made for a great photographer/anything if not so fixated on heroism! Speak soon!_"

…

As the line went silent, Izuku permitted himself the act of mindlessly staring in seeming void –commonly observed when drained of inspiration– and admire the pleasing comfort permeating his room. A comfort emphasized, of course, from the natural contrast of the winter landscape and cozy interior.

A foreign odor, characteristic to the idea 'freshly out of the box' accounted for a quite unfamiliar addition to the small dorm. Typically, a room described as… bare, for lack of a better word. There never seemed to be a predominant feature or motif decorating the personal space, if only until recently. Yet that change came at the cost of necessity.

After all, the workshop was bound to close at some point during the day! Therefore it was best to bring the 'work' in his private sphere.

As for what that exact work consisted of? Well, nothing flashy really. …Merely data logs written into electronic format over the laptop; dainty and frangible parts of used up/busted heroics consumables being replaced, gifted **equipment** from his internship… and sometimes the ever nagging, outdated elements used along his time at U.A. disrupting his attention. Clinging memories… Ohhh… yet they were good in their own right! He could never deny that.

With a muffled sigh, shrug of the shoulders and a useful pacing around the room, Izuku sat back at the desk, ready to add the last documented quirk behavior. Specifically, regarding his class. It was needless for him to say it but, things could always be improved.

In a mumbled narration, dedicated to attune his focus, a familiar cacophony born of pressed keys filled the muted room.

…

"File: 1-A. Identity: Todoroki. Contingency version, Epsilon:

**Updated**: the administration of tampered **electrolytes** through the means of invasive methods ( such as through a syringe: type Variable Continuous Dispenser ) can unbalance his inherent abilities of **thermal regulation**.

**Fabrication**: Chemically charging the electrolytes to either negative or positive, as well as changing their pH, will bring the same deficient effects. …Confirmed safe results will need applied tests. *Careful before employing*

**Obtaining raw elements**: Simple concentrates of sodium, calcium, potassium, chloride, phosphate, and magnesium as tablets from pharmacies are sufficient."

Midoriya reclined once more on his seat's backrest, an instilled habit by now, and swiveled lazily in a circle. Drumming his fingers along his legs while drowned in thought.

In an inspired decision of organization, another folder was opened in order to add the recently made entry as a duplicate. Considering their similitude, it was only logical to do so.

"File: Criminals. Identity: Dabi ( Connection to Toya – very probable ). Contingency version, Lambda:

**Updated**: Recent log made for Todoroki Shoto added.

**Meta ability Physiology**: By definition, Dabi's blue flames are a product of a more complete combustion and supply of oxygen. Less black body-radiating soot is produced by comparison to conventional fire.

However, through observation, the behavior of his created conflagrations and flames motion, **do not** prove a higher point in temperature!

Dabi's flames coloration and composition **is** a product of eliminated metal salts!

Gathered remains of **burnt** **tree bark** form the **Pussycat's summer camp** reveal two metal salts that must be eliminated through his pores in concomitance with his flames: Copper… and arsenic. –Probable victim to depression for consuming arsenic?–

Thanks to these two discovered elements, an **explanation** **can be given** to Dabi's self-harmful quirk: The eliminated metals, ( under the form of fine particles ) that must be pushed out through pores by the pressure difference resulted from heat, burn up incredibly fast and mutilate his epidermal tissue. …Possibly deeper?

* Remember to send Recovery Girl this file *"

…

With a satisfied exhale and thoughtful glance over the wall clock, reading the time to be 9:20 in the morning, Midoriya closed the now re-polished files containing the raw data about the quirks seen in, and outside, the U.A. campus.

Now ready to tinker the few finishing touches over some researched attributes unique to his own quirk, or rather One for All. The young man took a fast sip from an energy drink can, kneaded his, truthfully, cold fingers and went ahead to pull out a few, capped, glass disks from the shelf located above his desk.

Very special glass disks! As they were entrusted to him by Chiyo Shuzenji. The containers themselves holding inside small cell colonies, grown in the academy's incubators. The only small forms of organic matter to be seen there were harvested from the epidermal layer, muscular and nervous one. Naturally, all of them belonged to none other than their current possessor.

If Izuku stopped himself for a mere second to reflect on the ease through which he even had the access to these deeper cells, he'd maybe, _just maybe_, realize how many times he busted open his innards when using One for All.

Yet, all of those bandages and rags seemed to have finally paid off for more than simple wrappings!

…

With the table set, the light overhead positioned and the few, common, tools set aside for use, the greennette opened a new file from his laptop in order to fill in as time went by.

Although, that final step would need to show some patience for the moment.

####

Other matters needed to be attended to when a soft and insistent knock echoed from the lively room's door.

Hastily closing down the laptop's screen and placing the capped disks in a more furtive corner of the table, hidden by ordinary books: the now apprehensive teen made quick steps to meet his guest.

The knob twisted, and the door cracked open.

The image of enraged classmates or severe teachers already accounted for by the young man in expectation.

…

All to be met with the gaunt and liberal visage of All Might, politely waiting at the door to be opened, holding what seemed to be a common bag in his right hand.

The empathic man revealed a thin, closed, smile while unnecessarily waving, as if placed a great distance away at the teen seen through the door's slight margin.

"I'd like to great with a 'good morning' good man. Buuut… I get the feeling you've been busying through a good **night**,** and** morning now! Don't try and say otherwise, else your nose will punch right through the door! Ha-ha!" Greeted the benevolent teacher in a lowered tone so as to not disturb the sleeping student's rest. "Willing for a chat? Because if you aren't, well… that's ok! Inko is always willing to receive a call and have a listen about how her son's been doing. You know?"

The light threat made with a knowing grin still managed to transmit a rewarding feeling for truly getting to know the man in question, in spite of the suggested extortion, as if he were but an old and favorite relative.

"Uuhh… Since when did heroes use blackmail?" Was the amused and dry reply of the clearly defeated teen when opening the door wide. Oh well, such an instance wouldn't be a first. Maybe the sudden visit wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Izuku could use the time to simply talk with his mentor.

All the more when accounting for his lack of human interaction in general was further amplified in the recent months. So, as expected, he would be more lenient to accept even small talk to pass the time now and again.

"Ever since we stop being heroes. In the good ol' fashion word of the law: I'm but a simple and humble citizen. …Now you, young Izuku, how could you ever accuse a _poor_, _old_ man like me?" Joked the emaciated teacher with an emphasized tonality of hurt and vulnerability. As if he was but a suffering, bedridden, patient. Though his sly quirk of the mouth didn't mind hiding itself whilst mocking, revealing the lively twinkle in his electric eyes.

"What a drama queen…! How come you never tried your hand at an actor's career? I'm sure you would've been the: number one most cheesiest!" Returned Midoriya with his own amused reply whilst offering a seat to the ex-hero.

"Simple! Because if I did, no one would get their eyes off the screen and live their lives! Ha-ha-ha! Kidding-I'm kidding… Ha-ha! Don't want to come off as self-absorbed now. Wow!" Laughed a storm the retired pro as he rummaged through the commercial bag. "Sooo, you've been busy. A lot more so than usual."

"Eeeh… I wouldn't really say. Actually, it's less added work and more tedious progress. So it's ok." Answered the young man with a rarely seen debonair expression.

Relaxed as he sat on the bed, directly across from his mentor, Izuku came off as far easier to approach rather than during school hours or anywhere public. His eyes were less impassive, now actually lively, betraying minute crinkles at their corners. His mouth wasn't a perpetually consistent line, currently doing its job at expressing emotion. And his back wasn't the fixated board he normally kept it as nonstop when out and about.

"Mhm. That so?" Toshinori's eyes flickered over his scion's face before continuing to speak. His smile cracking lightly to reveal pearly-whites when the man decided to dive right in the discussion. "…Melissa really outdid herself with that suit, didn't she? How did you even come off with that idea?" Inquired the man with an appreciative grin.

"Oh… that. Yhea, that. Uuhh… Well, I took _some_ liberal inspiration when coming up with the idea. Though, of course, Melissa did an incredible job by making it a reality. Before, I thought it as some kind of fantasy, but apparently it wasn't… she even said it wasn't all that impressive or advanced! Except for the plates, since those **are** a special alloy she made for One for All." Explained Izuku with a clear smile and fond remembrance, covered by a seemingly unpleased nuance to it all. His visage mixing into a thankful yet a tad restrained one, feeble wrinkles hinting to that conclusion.

Toshinori quirked a brow when seeing this. "And that bothers you… how? Doesn't sound all that bad to me, heh! A masterpiece, right?" Tactfully prodded the mentor as he took out two, white, and voluminous packages from the bag, handing one to Midoriya.

"N-no! There's nothing bad with it! Everything she did is spectacular. It's just that… I mean… now I regret having bothered her for making it. You're right, it's 'a masterpiece'! I can't even imagine all the days she must've put in the suit to make it. …And I have no way of actually thanking her for it." Professed the young man with a now embittered smile. Things never were easy to solve. And right now, he felt as a complete asshole for causing so much trouble. Just because he wanted something to help his own ambitions.

If that wasn't selfish, then Midoriya didn't know what was!

"Also… what is this?" Asked Izuku without much energy, giving a look over the porous package given.

"Food. Because you don't get enough of it! Kid, you're good. I admit, you're good at many things! But, those sinking cheeks aren't fooling anyone here. Now dig! Don't want you going around, making people think I'm a bad influence on you. Not that I'm not enough as it is." Commanded with mock severity and fixated stare the faded paragon. "As for '_bothering_' Melissa? Kid, I'm sure she could've declined the project anytime." Chided Toshinori as he opened his casserole to eat along with the youth.

Hell, by this point he might as well try baby tactics with Izuku! Trick him into doing what he did and start eating more normally.

"Yes, but, you can't just expect someone receiving something without some form of gratitude. And I mean more than just an empty 'thank you'… You know?" Elaborated Midroiya with pallid vehemence. Prodding lightly with a fork against the steaming food in the process. "And I have nothing to give back."

'Of course he'd buy western food.' Thought the young man fondly over the unchanged tastes of his mentor. He himself was a considerable fan of the foreign dishes.

"Wo-how! Easy there young man! You're thinking waaay to wrong about this. Since when were you a hypocrite?" Responded the teacher after a quick bite, widening an eye as if a shortsighted gemologist at the teen.

"W-what? What do you m-mean?" Slightly stammered the confused student. An unmistakably turbid expression describing his understanding.

"I mean: since when were gifts supposed to be repaid? Moreover, do you, as a future hero aspirant, expect payment for helping others? I think not." Spoke Toshinori with impressive understanding, as if reproducing once advised wisdom. His gruff yet warm tone putting to rest, as it always seemed to do, many of Izuku's doubts. "And besides! I know Melissa, she clearly did it because she had no problem helping you. If you want so badly to make things even, then I'd say… just put that suit to good use. What else was it made for, right?" Finished the man with great satisfaction, aiming his interest back at the warm food waiting to be chewed.

"Hmm… how do you always have an answer?" Said Midoriya more to himself, his expression settled back into one of calm and liberal comfort. Never say the old man didn't know when he was needed. What a softy!

"Eehh… you get the hang of it throughout the years. I'd say for me the moment of illumination waaas… hmm. Was back that time I was eaten alive by a giant? Ah, I don't remember! Ha-ha!" Gave the blond a hearty laugh when recalling past events. "I smelled like hydrochloric acid almost a week!"

…

"Anyhow, why did you change the hero costume? A wild new fashion sense? I'll admit, it looks incredible… if not a little terrifying." Continued the man as they ate in peace. "I actually liked what you had going on since the beginning. Really pragmatic and cool to boot."

"You, maybe were a fan of the previous suit. But the bullets and other quirks? Not so much." Spoke Izuku with a dumb smile when remembering the many instances in which his last suit was ill prepared. It was a miracle how the thing even resisted for as long as it did.

Treading lazily to the corner of his bed, the young man pulled out the exact same memorials that sometimes distracted him when alone. Izuku wouldn't lie, that was indeed a very nice suit. One that experienced its own story along his adventures. Too bad it wasn't anything like Melissa's.

Handing over to All Might the tidily kept old suit, piece by piece, Midoriya already felt the bubbling remark his idol would come up with. That was all too predictable.

"Yep, the good ol' U.A. costume department is a little out of their league when compared to Melissa. Poor suckers! Hm-hm-hm." Lightly humed with amusement the retired hero, fondly thinking about the once little girl, and her promising future.

"Could say that again." Agreed Midoriya when returning to his adjacent seat. His gaze lingering over the previous armor used during many instances.

Because yes, even back then, he preferred to be more useful than flashy. It just made the most sense to him:

A black body armor, without sleeves, made from light material shaped anatomically and accentuated by silver accents, reminiscent of the Spartan armor now seen in museums sported bullet marks, indents and bites of sheer force in it as if tortured earth. A cracked metal plate stuck on the collar made for his savior many times when in action, indifferent of place, the fateful metal assuming crippling blows in its stead.

Dark gray pants, saturated in ashes away from their **original black**, wore two opaque straps of alloy over the thighs, paired with another two strapped around the shins, separate from each other. They used to be the closest thing he ever had to 'liquid armor' until Melissa, due to their remarkable fabric.

Dark, metal plated shoes, hung loosely from his hand, a cobweb network of cracks running along their surface like a map's rivers.

A once signature white-grey fabric, that was used to wrap along his waist by a slim plate, similar to a coat's lower half, felt coarse and rugged at the touch ever since he cast it aside. The torn slices and holes that peppered it, ripped apart the hidden pouches and pockets that used to carry the majority of his equipment. Muddy stains of sand, mixed with smudges of impregnated red clung with unspoken pathos over the enduring material.

"Yheeea… the time during internship made me change my mind. Never would've last unfortunately, either it wasn't as resilient, or One for All forced it too much. …I really liked it." Gave Izuku a faux lament. Yet secretly, he did kind of regret parting with the obsolete armor. Like a friend, now too old to go outside and play with.

"Can't say you're wrong, but what did you expect? …Afghanistan was never a pretty place in recent years with the emergence of quirks. Just history repeating at this point. Never hoped it would though. …I know I'm asking again, but why did you send your application in the middle Euro-Asia? Just because it would give you **unmatched** experience? I admit, that was smart **professionally**, but not smart for your **health**! As well as mine!" Recalled Toshinori with no small amount of exasperation.

"Yes and no, again. …I just can't really admit to seeing myself staying here after graduating for long. There are always places worse than here… you know? There is always some little kid out there that could really use a hand when things are so unfair. Or a corrupt city, where the law doesn't work, making an entire business out of crime. …All the more reason to find Shigaraki as soon as possible." Repeated almost autonomously Izuku when thinking over the unearthed subject.

"…Hmn. Ha-ha…! Oooh, kid!" Heavily exhaled with raspy intensity the elder mentor, a feeble smile present on his features. "Kid… you and your bleeding heart will be the death of me, I swear. Hm-hm! So, this must be how Nana felt, huh?" Mused with unbelievable understanding Toshinori when listening to Izuku.

"You were a problem too back then?" Izuku's tone shifted in kind to his master's, taking a humorous note to it.

"And what a problem I was… Uau! I used to be a brat! Ha-ha-ha!" Patted the man heartily a hand over his chest with a dash of pride, happily remembering the cherished times he spent with his own mentor. "Speaking of problems, how did you hold up until the last few weeks there with the medication?"

"Pretty well, actually! And I'm surprised too! I recently started needing the prescription again. But, besides yesterday's happening? I'm perfect!" Answered Izuku without much time given to think over the response.

…

The comic episode continued well along as the two picked at their food without much hurry. Occasional chatter made mindlessly so as to pass the time. A good painting could sum up the current time.

An early day, with a hazy, milky white, sun hidden by led clouds. A cozy room, permeated by the lulling grace of warmth. And a good talk over some food with a very good friend. The background noise was a fuzzy storm of howling winds, accompanied by the soft drum of snowflakes against the wide window.

This. This was nice.

* * *

...

"Ah-hah. …So that's what's so special about 0-B Suit. Although, I always imagined you achieving these feats through some time and practice. But… I guess this works too." Pondered Toshinori after a few minutes spent appreciating the transparent, capped, disks handed by Midoriya after a while.

"I thought something like that too at the beginning. Just that, along the way, I thought something better of it. Before, it felt as if I treated this hero-career too much like an Olympic sport, rather than a job with consequences. I thought of it in contrast when I returned at U.A." Confessed Izuku with a little apathy, his demeanor seen as a tad deflated, perhaps, a little wishful. Mulling over how things would've happened if he came up with that logic sooner.

"What do you mean by that? Before a career, there is training. As is with every specialization." Spoke the teacher with addled tone.

"I know, that's how it goes typically, but… well, you saw what went on this year. We've had many run-ins with villains because of All for One and Shigaraki. Though, what I'm trying to say here is: As a hero, results should come first! You know? What matters about how it was done, so long the victim was saved? Makes sense, right?" Revealed Midoriya with some hesitation. A look of what seemed detained conflict muddling his visage in a wry twist. "Whatever it takes to save everyone, without any chances taken."

"Only that by doing so, you are liable to transform yourself in the victim, should things not go according to plan. And we all know how plans survive first contact." Countered Toshinori when putting aside the transparent container. His hands nestled in the crock of his arms when folded.

"Isn't that the idea of heroism in the first place?" Gave Midoriya a meek grin, once more bending the subject to support his arguments. "Jokes aside, don't worry. I'll be ok. That's why I've made the protocol in the first place. It's a backup, should things go down the drain."

"What was its name now? It took me by surprise. '+ Beyond' was it?" A smile livened up the gaunt man's pallid face. "Aren't you just the most obvious fanboy?"

"W-well… I-I g-guess. It's somewhat crude… but it makes the 0-Beyond Suit perfectly adapted to different situations." Spoke the young man as he settled to lean against the desk while looking outside the window, admittedly a little embarrassed for having revealed everything he thought was so incredible to his idol.

"To make sure Tyr never fails. Remember young man, try to not let yourself directed by this extreme." Stated the teacher, sounding almost pleading when he maintained the façade of a sturm guider.

"I guess I'll try to. …Fortunately, Melissa made the protocol to take a lot before kicking in. …What do you think?" Asked Izuku with a twinge of apprehension while looking at his mentor for opinion.

The last question feeling slightly ever so different from the others, made Toshinori rack his mind for a more insightful response. With a little luck, the young man **did** just try to probe for advice. And with this opportunity, he might try and guide him so.

"Young man, …I think, it's a brilliant idea." The man's smile was comforting and tired, leaking with the concept of past happenings that shaped his judgment. "However, please make sure to always distinguish the line between enough and too much. Don't fall back on using your life as an expendable, less important, tool. Otherwise, I can certainly conclude that giving you One for All would be my greatest regret, not achievement. I don't want you on my conscience, kid!"

A closed smile schooled Izuku's features back into a relaxed and content depiction. "Hey, no promises." Was the simple and mellow response. Coming off as if a favorite tease with sardonic elements.

Toshinori loudly exhaled as a hand found its way, with practiced motion, over his eyes to rub aggressively. "You keep making fun like that. But one day, you'll cost me **an** **arm**! Heh!" Snickered the teacher in reaction, now used to his pupil's trademark jokes, although not quite used to how exasperate the comment made him feel. "If you kept on thinking you can do absolutely everything, then why didn't you just go with Herakles as your hero name, kid? Sure would've stuck if anything considered."

Izuku took a minute to humor the man, fold his arms, and assume a mock thinking pose as if he were but a humble philosopher on the Aegean Sea's beaches, drawing out a humming noise.

"Hmn… Maybe. Then I could go around and confuse people with how young I look in comparison to the legend! Make them think I'm from some kind of… confusing eastern cartoon or other weird thing. Ha-ha-ha! Oooh, but, …maybe not. Maybe in another life it'd be good enough. But here? …Nah, it wouldn't have the same meaning. Not like Tyr, at least. Tyr, is good enough. If, for the moment." The response was carefully weighed, paced and didn't seem to suffer lack of attachment.

"Ha-ha-ha! See, young man! Now, why aren't you like this when out and around? Charm a few people, get some good company! You'll just be wasting away in here, all cooped up. So help me God, you don't become some twisted version of Aizawa, otherwise I'll go crazy! The world is bleak enough as it is! Ha-ha!"

"Wow! That's a bit too extreme there mister. I'm not some edge lord. Just imagine: next thing you'll know is that I'll be going around called something dumb like… the devil or something! Could you imagine?" Carried Izuku the subject with gusto, enjoying the laughs he had with the old man as if they were both kids. "It's enough Gran Torino calls me that already at a constant basis! It's like he thinks I'm just a magnet for trouble!"

"Pssh, you think that's bad? The old geezer never let me live down the incident with the giant I told you about." Recalled the faded symbol of peace when thought about the cruel ex-teacher rose up. "It was basically a walking mountain, and the only thing he thought about was throwing it in my face! My own master could only laugh with tears because of that at first. And **not** because it was all that funny! But because the jerk **made** **it** seem so!"

Joyously conversed the two for what amounted as the extra amount of sleep assumed by the resting students. Simply making jokes, or making fun of their past experiences.

What could beat that?

…

"Guess I'll need a lot more years at the ready to truly get to know you kid. Why do you have to be such an onion? He-heh…! Well, at least you're grounded. Though, you still never told me something, by the by. Why do you really want to get Shigaraki off the streets? Just because he's a threat? Nothing else?" Prompted the yielding mentor. Unfortunately, his answers regarding the deeper secrets and ongoing turmoil filling his pupil will have to wait. So, he'd be patient.

"…Actually? I guess there is something else. And, I guess it has to do with our way of existing." Izuku allowed another simple smile grace his features when revealing his internal conclusions. He frequently pondered this subject lately. Maybe he just became too paranoid. Who knew? "It's ironically funny, if you think about it. We're just exact opposites! And still… we're actually similar. So, in a way, it's my job to confront him. If it makes sense…?"

Toshinori lowered his head, staring with his eyes at an incline, almost like an unimpressed appraiser. His brow and forehead slightly scrunched in fine lines of wrinkles. His mouth, drawing a straight line. "Well… it would make more sense. Given context, that is." Was the straightforward response.

"Right-right. Sorry. Just, never really thought I'd ever get the chance to get to talk about this." Admitted with a twinge of shyness and dash of bewilderment the grateful teen.

"Midoriya. We humans have mouths for many reasons. One of those reasons: Is. To. **Talk**. Naturally, when you have something weighing down on your mind, just… tell me. Ok? I still believe I'm open minded enough to help out. I'm not an actual geezer like old man Torino. Hm-hm-hm." Chuckled with ragged resonance the gaunt teacher.

"I'll remember that for the future. …Uum… for serious this time. Now, to get back to what I was saying.

I'll be honest here: …I'm a pretty privileged kid. I've got it all here!

And no, just because I was bullied doesn't mean I went through a catastrophic tragedy, making me worthy in some way! There are still far, far worse cases going on out there. Back on track though.

I'm in all intents and purposes, selfish. Just look at me! I'm working towards a self-satisfying dream with the aid of my parent, **you**, U.A. teachers and many others. I've never lost something precious in my life, not that I want to. I'm **paranoid** and **frightful**, not a legendary badass! At the end of it all, I'm ordinary. Not **extraordinary**! …Maybe a reason why I wanted to be like you all along. Become my **ideal self**.

I'm an ordinary person, if not even worst, given trust, capability and responsibility by someone like you. And here I am now! Going around my day, studying, preparing, and living life in general without a problem. Not even a hitch!

Meanwhile, Shigaraki, **is** **extraordinary**!

We saw his case after Mr. Naomasa dug it out to limelight. And we can both agree that… it's fucked up. Everything that happened was just, wrong and revolting. But, here he is! Still kicking, and trying to redeem himself through every wrong means possible. Making others **suffer** like he did. Trying to make things **just**, in his perspective. All because he was wronged at a very young age, and taken in by the worst person possible.

He lost everything, was permanently cracked mentally and, is **still** used by All for One by being who he is today. A tool, to realize someone else's dreams. And a very dangerous one now. With his quirk and new beast at command included.

In a way, we are **both** the same tools. More or less. Striving to realize past desires. **I**, try to realize One for All's dream, as you used to. And **Shigaraki**? Well, we already know what he's after. Every shot he takes is directed at the entire society, not just some influential people.

That. Would be the other reason… For, why I really should do something about this….

…I think, that was all for now. I'm suddenly exhausted mentally, and I'm feeling all kinds of wrong. But. Hey! …That did take a load off!" Cheerily finished Izuku form his tentatively analyzed tirade. His expression and body language suggesting that, even if not all out of the thick of it, he was making good steps. "Thanks for the listen."

"Heh! Told you, you'd feel better. What else could I be good for nowadays? Don't mention it. …In conclusion: You are one **messed** **up** young man, Izuku. Though, still very much the same, kind hearted one. Never change, selfless realist. But, do actually change your outlook on things, please. That would be very ideal for a beginning." Fondly summarized Toshinori while taking a moment to appreciate the progress he went through with his inheritor. "So, in the end: You aren't going bonkers up in your noggin because you spent most of your year in that internship? Huh, that's a relief! You had me worried there!"

"Wait what? You thought the internship affected me?" Was the confused, though very much amused, misunderstanding vocalized by Izuku. "Wait, All Might, I never was part of something traumatic like a full on war! Pha-ha-ha-ha!" Surprisingly laughed with pathos the now opened up individual as he spoke with one eye closed in effort to not completely break in laughter.

"You can't blame me! You looked only worst when you came back! I was **this** close to cardiac arrest when thinking over what could've happened, kid! **You** **see**!? **This**! This is **why**, you need to talk more! How was I supposed to know?" Scolded with relief, gratitude and deep annoyance Yagi after receiving the truth of his pupils adventure in the Middle East! He could've sworn this kid was hellbent on seeing him in an early grave! The nerve on the young man!

"Ha-ha-ha! Sorry-sorry-sorry! I-I, never thought ab-out it l-like that! Ha-ha-ha!" Carefully began Izuku to control his loud outburst into a more manageable and less rude laugh. Straining to observe through watery eyes the absolutely fuming idol. "I was initiated in their conditioning and drills. Taught how to act and prepare. Sometimes I was allowed to help the evacuated civilians in different situations. But **I was** **never** on the **frontline**! Jesus! Ha-ha-ha…! I mean, what the hell All Might? I'm still just sixteen. And child soldiers stopped existing for centuries! Pha-ha…!"

"Sorahiko was right… You are, Actually Satan! Lying by omission is still lying!" Yet, when saying this, Toshinori couldn't oppress his humored smile from playing traitor with his statement. "Just try and talk once in a while from now on, ok? I'm too old for frights like those, I swear…"

Such a sarcastic lament from the mentor was really the key unlocking the wave of jabs following to be shot at one another in good spirits. One cynical remark made in joke at the other abundantly raining like the flakes of snow outside.

One was just a teen, sure, understandable. But the other? Well, everyone needs a way to distress somehow, right? The current situation just made it so as Toshinori could diss his own apprentice.

"Stop being complicated kid! You're not even thirty yet! Don't tell me you want gray hair already coloring your temples!"

"Hey! Everyone is the protagonist of their own life! You said something like that once, long ago. I just didn't think of specifying details. I thought I was sparing you the time from boredom!"

"Yhea, I did say that. In a galaxy far, far, away maybe! What a problem you've become! How much have you kept for yourself?"

"Well… let's just say, that I'll never trust fake priests with dead-looking eyes again in my life! Although, I guess there was a lot I got to learn from that conflict. I'll give you the abridged version: …"

* * *

"Ok… remind me again: Why? **We**? Are literally stepping in the lion's den? _What_ good could you get out of this? For real?" Doubtfully and sarcastically questioned Kendo her friend's ability to approach a goal, if the current one could be called so. One that was of course spawned by the same friend's spastic mind. It just spelled ruin all over!

"Simple! Everyone is just pissing their pants right now at the single thought of Brooder-No! Actually Satan! They think he'll try and eat their innards or some bull at the slightest chance. Sooo… we're just going to dispel that theory and bring back the good spirits our class was enjoying! Easy. And as an added bonus, maybe we can help out 1A too!"

Kendo's deadpan stare and scrunched glabella transmitted a mashed message of disapproval and pitying. "My God. …You poor-poor-poor, dumb little girl…"

"Heeey! I don't see **you** coming up with any better ideas?! Didn't you just see Ibara this morning, oh wait, no, my mistake! Didn't you just see **everyone**, last night before bed? It was like a co-co house!" Was Setsuna's exasperated retort! Her arms flew out of their sockets to annoyingly prick at Kedo while she made backwards steps towards 1A's dorm building.

"Ok-ok, shove it off! I said, **off**! …Well, I just think you're all still acting like babies and don't make sense. Big deal, the guy knew our weaknesses and won! It's not like we even failed an exam or actually lost something! Just get over it." Chidded the red haired girl whilst keeping the pace with the eccentric problem-maker.

Setsuna took a moment to stop, gather herself (literally), take a deep breath and fix her friend with her trademark grin. "Oh, I'll tell you what I've lost: It's called **sleep**! You know, that very useful thing we do to recuperate after a day. But noooo, I, and you included, couldn't get that because everyone was going crazy during the night!" Exclaimed Tokage with ardor, bending slightly at the waste, with hands on the hips, in order to get in her friend's face before continuing:

"So, either way, be it baby-ness behavior as you call it, or actual problem, we still. Have. A. **Problem**! So, of course I'm about to do something about it! Because I'm _responsibleeee_…" Proudly, daringly and enthusiastically claimed the '_lixard tail splitter_' all at once. Her mind already made up and bent on achieving the goal. "But don't worry gurl, I can keep secrets even if don't look like I can." Winked Tokage with playful demeanor while detaching her head to float it as an improvised drone around Kendo.

"Ok, I think I finally get you. Because that last part makes no sense! Lack of sleep is really not good for you, is it?" Returned Itsuka as she moved along the beheaded body, eyeing with care the circling omen of problems.

"Oh really? It's ok Itsuka. You don't have to come along. I know you're scared like the rest, and I know you need momma to be with you and feel safe, reason why you're here. But! You don't have to force yourself! You can go back. I'll return in one piece…" Setsuna allowed for a silence to draw out her unfinished words. "… Or maybe all the pieces!" Spoke the girl with gusto as her body fazed out and back in order! Momentarily looking like a freshly opened jigsaw puzzle! "Ha-ha-ha!"

"You're having waaay too much fun. Maybe I should hope you get eaten alive." Grumbled Itsuka as she blearily rubbed her bagged eyes. Obvious fatigue emanating out of her entity.

"_Oooh myyy~_! How dirty Kendo!" Snickered the reassembled friend as she unceremoniously opened the 1A Height's Alliance door.

"Why? Why are you my best friend?! Just… why?!" Lamented with exasperation the 1B representative. Her tone just managing to transmit the essence of Fate's cruel joke inflicted over her existence.

"What a drama queen you are. Get with the jokes, s-" Yet Setsuna's remark was succinctly rendered null when a tall and feeble figure that bared the world on its shoulders once, like Atlas, exited the dorm building.

"Ah, good day young ladies! I hope you're enjoying your day so far. From what I've seen, everyone seems to take it easy with sleeping. A good thing with today's weather." Kindly spoke Toshinori when looking at the two students that he came across. The man himself, heading over to his own quarters to relax a little before preparing what he'd need for his hours of Basic Hero Training.

"Yhea… we'd be doing the same to sleep. Or would've taken it easy in the living room … … If we could've for longer…" Bitterly spoke with muffled voice Kendo as she sent a stinkeye at her companion.

"Uu-uhm… My friend here is a little grumpy mister All Might, she's just hoping to get to see our friends over here as soon as they wake up!" Continued Setsuna abruptly after grabbing hold of Kendo's right arm with her own detached one, shoving her inside the dorm. "Have a great day! Please take care!"

And with that, plus a slam of the door, and Toshinori didn't really know what just happened.

"Huh. Maybe I seemed too stern? Hopefully it's not from exposure to Aizawa." Mumbled the man as he went on his way. "Sure hope Kan wasn't right…"

…

"Ok miss Grinch! Could you show a little teeth next time? You know, it would've helped a little to look less suspicious when barging in!" Spoke the greennette with her best attempt at a severe tone, waiving a floating finger left and right as if scolding a misbehaving kid.

Kendo, on her part, did **exactly** as she was advised to do:

"GHAA! What are **you**? A **cannibal** when cranky?!" Yelled Setsuna as her now red and pulsating finger reattached itself to her hand, having just recently been bitten by her best friend.

Itsuka, smiling like the bird that ate the canary, cheerfully replied to the miffed girl: "Wow! Would you look at that? You were right! I just needed to smile more! See, all better!" Was the satisfied and sarcastic answer.

"Fiend…" Muttered Setsuna as she glanced though the corners of her watery eyes. A shade of indignant red painted her face in response to the childish assault, making her petulant look seem as if aimed at the soul! Perhaps in an attempt at guilt-tripping her friend.

That shit hurt!

"Cry me a river. Come on, what was your brilliant plan for disproving Midoriya's alleged horror origin? I still want my semi-lazy Wednesday after this, so let's get over it." Dismissed the martial artist with a level of content aura, much alike to how Recovery Girl uses to sarcastically gloss over a recent bo-bo.

"Plan? But we went over that in favor of you strongarming Lucifer into compliance! Don't tell me you're chickening out on me!" Faked Setsuna the critique as she led ahead of the two, surprisingly apt at knowing where exactly to orient herself.

"You know what I meant, smartass!" Dryly responded Kendo when taking a look around. A background noise similar to that of chatter reached her ears, demonstrating that many, or at least some, 1A students were up and about.

"I'll own up to both my **smarts**, and my **ass**! Thank you for the compliments." Was the all too filled with energy retort given by the greenette as she played it off with cool indifference. "Yes! I wanted to say that for so long! Finally!" Celebrated the girl to herself, emulating what could've come off as 'quiet joy'.

"Ok. I'm pretty sure this won't work at all now." Dully noted Itsuka.

"Ouf, stop being such a downer ye of lil' faith! Let's ask Mina to lead us to Midoriya's room. She can definitely make a situation better by just being there! And from then on, it'll be smooth sailing." Assured Tokage with zero amount of concern, waving a hand lazily to accentuate her confidence.

…

"_Wait! Who's Prof?! And what do you mean 'suck me off'!?_"

The muffled, stupefied, voice and choked snickering proved the clear activity of… whatever happened in the room, on the boy's side of the dorm. Clue that assured them it was alright to maybe bother with a knock. The two 1B girls having made their way over there to ask about Midoriya.

Why?

Well, simply put, with her expressions: The alien would rather croak with the albino, than come anywhere near, Actually Satan.

So, they were pointed to Kirishima's room for help about their 'suicide mission', as Mina referred to it.

"What do you think's going on in there?" Came the uncertain question form Itsuka as she waited patiently with the green haired prankster. Her teal eyes perusing over the hall they waited in. Admiring how completely mirrored everything was to their dorm building.

"Hopefully something funny. I've had enough grumpiness with everyone else up 'till now." Shot back Tokage with a smirk, side glancing at her friend.

Suddenly the door's knob twisted, a louder feed of mashed voices escaped the opened room, and the toothy-sharp smile of Kirishima greeted the duo. Clothed in what still seemed to be casual clothes and accompanied by other class friends form a look over his shoulder. Most likely spending time goofing off as per usual. Sero, one of the present boys, holding what seemed to be a card and laughing a storm at Kaminari.

"Whow! Hey! Kendo, Tokage! How are you doing? Want me to go get Mina and the others?" Happily saluted the Tetsutetsu metaphorical twin. His exuberance wafting like an infectious wave of flu when simply exposed to his presence.

"Nah, we just spoke with her. But we do need some help, if it wouldn't be a bother?" Clarified the '_lizard tail splitter_' as she made mindless little motions with her hands.

"Oh, sure, anything! Not like it could be something all that bad if you're not asking a teacher." Reasoned with lively energy the red haired brawler. Taking one second to return in the room and retrieve his phone before receiving details.

"Thanks for the help Kirishima. Could you show us where Midoriya's room is? We need to talk with him." Supplied Kendo when they met eye to eye again.

"Wait what?/Nu-uh!/This'll be interesting./Is this finally happening?"

Those where the simultaneous reactions born form the overheard statement of the boys located in their colleague's room. The invited friends consisting of: Kaminari, Sero, Sato and Ojiro. All five of them, Eijiro included, going statue still.

Naturally, the girls only raised an eyebrow in question to the reaction. Was this some kind of… domestic, secret, war going on here? Because judging from the 1A students behavior, this seemed mildly off-putting.

"Don't tell me, he finally crossed the line with your class too, hugh? How many can't stand him already?" Inquired a slightly soured Eijiro. His brow and attitude observably flattening into a bland expression.

"Crossed the line? We're here so we can talk a little and make peace. You know? Things seemed a little too personal yesterday. Although we don't know each other too well… and a few of us didn't took it too well. Just trying to scatter leftover tension here." Tried Setsuna to dispel the odd context building around the discussion. Taking the liberty to speak for herself and her friend on this occasion.

"Yeah, good luck. Don't know if it will do you any good though." Picked up Hanata. Apparently every other present resident of the dorm standing up to speak with the two 1B students. "The guy's as approachable and talkative as a slab of metal. Heck, I'm sure I could get more out of a toilet, rather than him!"

"Ouch. Aren't you all a bit too harsh? I mean, he doesn't seem like a bad guy. …Even if he **is** kind of an asshole. But that was during practice! Maybe he was focused?" Reasoned Kendo. She couldn't just go on by impressions without meeting the guy normally for herself. Though… this did come off as really damaging to Izuku's character. Logically! If so many people that spend considerably more time than you with an individual aren't portraying him in such a good light, then… maybe it was for a reason.

"**When**, isn't he **focused**? And we aren't harsh! He **is**! Is it really that much of a bother to salute once in a while? Or not be an arrogant douchebag for once and talk to some of us, at least!?" Ranted Kaminari when coming over to the door, meeting the duo with his own impressions.

"But I heard you guys yesterday saying he didn't even used to be at school for the majority of the year. Busy and all with that prolonged internship, wherever that was. How bad can things be if he spends the bare minimum of time with everyone?" Wondered Setsuna, making reference to last day's instance in which she threw an ear to listen around. Literally.

"How bad?! The dude's shady as freak, girls! He spoke one time with some representative the teachers called for the internships. I tell you, that gave me freaky vibes!" Uttered Sato with his own fair share of doubt over Midoriya's character.

""Heh?"" Blandly reacted the girls. Not really following how an interview could be all that weird.

"You had to be there to understand." Picked up Ojiro casually the subject, invested in recalling what he knew. "That guy, who came to visit, went along something like: "_What are you, kid, deaf? Ya wanna be a hero? Tell you wha': I cut you a deal! Ya come work fo' me, eh?_" Spoke the tailed teen with a thick and foreign accent that none of the present students could recognize.

"But-… but was it really like that? I don't remember it going like that." Whispered Kaminari to Ojiro, sounding about as confused as the duo form 1B. Listening to this pent up confession made things feel a little guilty. But intriguing!

"I think… at least that's how the freelancer sounded when he saluted at arrival." Whispered back the 1A martial artist, unsure if everything he said was factual. But, he'd roll with it.

"Anyway, let's head on. I don't expect you're all that enthused, so I'll tag along. Might help you out." Advised Kirishima as he took lead and began walking towards the no-no corner in Height's Alliance.

* * *

The end result of a mission set after a less than stellar morning summed up to a mere unfruitful visit, considering nobody was home! AKA the person in question either wasn't in the room, or didn't bother answering, the latter being the opted reasoning of the 1A boys. Therefore, the disheartened group of students, mainly the two 1B girls feeling so, made their track back to the ground floor.

While still on the move, the surrounding company decided to try and assure the 1B duo about the needless bother of speaking to their resident jackass. Not like it would've resolved something if they did manage to talk. What was done was done, and it was a pretty one sided opinion that advised the two girls about the high probability of 1B not even considering forgiving Midoriya.

The dude did just cause them a very unpleasant experience after all. Without any given reason whatsoever, purely coming off as beating them up and taking pleasure in it for what could've been shits and giggles!

Yet, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on perspective, that entire attempt at convincing found itself unneeded once voices from the ground floor reached the group's ears. And judging from to whom the words were directed to, it could only mean that Midoriya was present there!

"-o, why did you need to speak with me?" Came the obviously lifeless, yet detectably cynic, tone of Midoriya.

"Well, at first we came here to ruffle you up a little! …But, you turned out to be **way** too buff! So now we're going to force an apology and debt out of you!" Came the indignant, hurried, pitched and irritating voice of Mineta.

As things would have them, funnily enough presented in a very comedic instance, Midoriya was currently held to a talk by Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Iida and Mineta. Naturally, due to the presence of highly capable and respected classmates, the grapefruit themed hero in training assumed the courage to be a little louder and expressive.

Tagging along to this little public bashing would give the adhesive headed teen mad points with girls if they heard how bravely he talked down the big and scary resident of the school!

What else could charm girls more than tales about guys standing up against the Actual Devil?! Thinking about it just made him drool with exaggerated expectations! And besides, being there was as good as an excuse could be to stay around Yaoyorozu.

"A debt…? I'm sorry, but I fail to recall owing to anyone anything close to it." Came the laconic response, without even much body language to help along in expression.

"Please forgive Mineta's crude choice of words Midoriya. What this talk has aimed to ask of you however, is tied to a self-made obligation! As representative of class 1A and its students, you included, I must insist that you profess to everyone a sincere apology for your comportment! Along with obligating you to detail us these 'contingencies' you used as arsenal in the previous simulation, due to your actions. And lastly, I, on the behalf of the class, insist you abandon the methods you've been employing in practice!" Spoke Iida sternly, with unwavering composure. Straight faced and systemized when detailing the actions Midoriya was set to do.

"I can understand and appreciate your concern over the class's wellbeing Iida. However, beyond admitting an apology for its established motive, I'm not indebted to reveal, **or** cease my methods." Disagreed Midoriya with little enthusiasm and consistent demeanor. Although, his words did come off to the students as dipped in sarcastic mocking.

"Don't make us police you mister, '**traveling freelacer'**! You may be tough and all with your witchcraft and satanic powers! But not here! We'll strongarm you if we need too!" Proclaimed the midget with feeble bravado as he smashed one of his fists in a palm.

Yet one, casual, look from Midoriya, merely directed so he could see the short student better, shut him off as if he suddenly lost his voice.

"Mi-Midoriya, please c-conform. Otherwise we w-will need to speak with Mr. Aizawa a-about this." Slightly stammered from discomfort and tension Momo when taking her turn to speak up, imposing the small group's agreed decision. Her gaze was steadfast fixed over the ground, not daring to look up in the eyes of the same person who painfully clearly saw her for what she was.

"Ah, so it isn't as much of a debt as it's more blackmail. Alright… Why would calling for Mr. Aizawa's intervention be leverage against me though? I'm not really seeing it." Shot back the green haired classmate, undeniable nuances of sarcasm beginning to take charge and add the little drop of color to his dull voice. Finally deciding to stop standing as straight as a pole when speaking, realizing this 'talk' might take a while longer than he was comfortable with, the student saw to rest an arm over a hip, whilst the other supported some weight over the kitchen's counter.

"Although, you should Midoriya." Continued Todoroki with a biting chill to his tone. A weight starting to press over the atmosphere and feel like thick condense as the heterochromatic teen spoke. "Considering you are instilling unneeded tension and anxiety to the class as a whole through your way of being, this is a problem that should concern you. That's **why** we are willing to give you a chance firstly. Without Mr. Aizawa needing to give you a harder time or punishments."

Ended the dual colored hero aspirant with accentuated weight over the not so subtle threat. His face molded into a cold scowl, baring a warning glare that just waited with baited breath for a fuckup to escape the green haired classmate.

"Well, this would be a generous offer. …If it were an offer at all. But your threat is a little sloppy, if you don't mind the critique. As I see it: I haven't done anything that anyone else was banned from doing, my contingencies aren't prohibited; I haven't acted in any outrageous way to cause problems, in fact I've been keeping to myself; And lastly, Mr. Aizawa would only see this reclamation as failure to get over a mundane bother from promising future pro-heroes. You'd just be throwing mud at yourselves, not me."

Midoriya's response was detached and simple. His enumeration was decently paced in order to maintain his colleague's attention, while an ever so cynical ghost of a smile sometimes bothered to trace over his features. However, his internal composure could've been defined as only a massive, raving, storm.

Maybe going down for lunch wasn't such a great idea after all. It seemed that spending the majority of his time in the dorm room was a better choice. Otherwise, disputes like this may happen too frequently. And they called him a recluse!

"HEY! You!" Loudly called Eijiro as he made his way up to the quarreling students! An unfinished problem burning bright in his eyes, while his toleration for the green haired jerk reached well beyond its limits! After him doing what he did to his best friend? The red headed brawler was out for answers. "Hey, you! Midoriya!"

The lifeless appearing teen in question with neutral visage moved to stand straight once more, although in an admittedly more 'relaxed?' way, when seeing the encroaching, fuming, student he once interned with.

"Yeah… Me." Drily said Midoriya when Kirishima stopped at a decent distance away.

"You burned Bakugo's hands!" Criticized with disgust and spite Eijiro as he pointed squarely at the person before him!

"Yeah. Sure did." Just as drily recognized Midoriya, missing the need for a recap.

Although Eijiro was right in front of the guy who caused an impressive rise out of him, impeccably so unlike any other person around on campus, his emotions became such a bundled and knotted mess, that before he could probably ask for answers, he simply blurted out with disgusted venom what came to mind on the spot!

"You're a butthole!"

"…"

A short pause settled awkwardly due to the unpredictable… insult. Forcing eyebrows to raise in question over the necessity of hostility for words so bland. Yet, who could blame the impulsive guy? Especially after what the recently derogated teen was held accounted for!

"You don't mince words, huh?" Dully asked Midoriya, his rhetoric reply carrying a heavy sardonic note to it. Coming of as almost amused!

"Listen here, arrogant douchebag, and **for once** try to give someone the time of your oh, so important day! What even **is** your problem?! You keep treating us, your colleagues by the way, like we don't even exist! Or as if we're some kind of test subjects for your twisted scribbles! But what's more to that, is the question if you even **want **to be a hero! Obviously, you **don't want** to be! You're the most unmanly, cheating and freakish guy I could've lived without meeting! Why are you even here? …Were you put by the teachers to make our time at school worst?" Ranted Kirishima with vigor and overflowing ardor. Finally capitalizing on the moment he'd get to throw the bullshit he and his friends were given back at their home-antagonist.

Breathing raggedly, as if winded by a ruthless marathon, red in the face form spite, barely behaving to not simply slug the jackass with his entire weight in the face, Eijiro stood close as if daring him to react unwisely, burning him with a disdainful gaze.

"You done?" Drily asked the berated teen, not bothering to mime even a reaction or movement as he was openly called for past misdeeds, from the perspective of his colleagues.

"**What** did I **just** talk abou-" Began the red haired teen to fire up!

"You complained about pointless matters that don't help your case, is what you did." Began Midoriya with a detectable desire to express something for once, almost bolstered by the hostile and imperative presence of the gathered people. Finally, a fully definable smirk, although weak, contoured his cynical face when he spoke with some measure of energy:

"**You** cry about me not coming off as friendly Kirishima, but **outside** of U.A, **get** **used** to the feeling. Because we **don't** live in a world in which everyone likes everyone **just** because." Spoke Midoriya with a drawl and thick accentuation when apparently needing to give a rundown of reality. "And you blame me for cheating and acting unmanly, things that apparently don't qualify me as a hero like everyone else here, by your standards? Well, **newsflash** champion bodybuilder! But you don't get to save, protect or ensure the people's safety and life by treating heroism like the annual Mr. Olympia contest! Punching your way through things like a brain-dead animal can get you only so far! If anything, **I** should question **you** on your methods."

Midoriya spoke with a depreciating tug of the mouth, his eyes drained of care, not even bothering to muster up some form of emotion. He just gave of a tired aura, comparable to someone repeatedly telling a kid off.

"**Our**, methods? **We**, aren't the ones going around burning people's skin till bleeding, you piece of shit! **We**, aren't the ones throwing away our integrity just to be effective! **We**, lean on the other's support! How can you even think like that? Are you even **sane**, like at all? Normally I'd be sorry to ask, only if you at least acted like a decent guy!" Yelled back Eijiro, tensing when hearing what the guy's answer was, upping his voice considerably in the process.

"While **you**, also don't prove to be the ones **capable** to rescue someone form an apparently hopeless situation. What will you do then, if it ever happens? And let's be honest, it will happen. **Cry** and **plead** with the criminals to give you a **fair** chance? Yell '_we're sorry, but we're leaving you for the dead_' all the way to the victim? Oh, get real hotshot! Since when is the world a **fair** **place**? Or are you just venting off to me because I **dared** to prove wrong your splendid best buddy about being the best?

Maybe **try** and live in **reality** for a change Kirishima! Pride is washed away by results, so you might as well feed it to the dogs!"

Replied Midoriya without any sort of emotion besides an ounce of contentment, while his slightly ringed eyes bitterly mocked the red haired teen. His caustic tone and words subtly striking at the brawler's self and values mercilessly.

"That's why team-ups between heroes exist, asshole! How dumb can you be to not realize that? You just spit crazy talk to justify your arrogances and freaky methods! And see? Everyone's seeing that, and it's a bother! I don't know about you, but when so many agree on one thing, then it must be true enough! You're simply a psycho nightmare who scares kids like Eri for no reason. …I don't care how good and humanely Iida and the rest tried to treat you! I'm calling for Aizawa on my own!" Fumed Eijiro as he made heavy steps away from the one person, that by simply existing, managed to drive him up the walls! For once in his life, he could agree with Aizawa's punishments to send this freak out of the academy.

A muffled jeer, almost inaudible, filled with a pitying emotion was enough to pull the leaving student's attention. Forcing him to glare back, hoping that would shut him off, at the source of his annoyance. The exact source lazily beginning to relocate, positioning himself so he'd suggest the leave he'll take for his dorm room, no doubt.

"It's ironic then, how the same **psycho** was the person pulling Eri, Nighteye and Mirio out of certain death, exactly because he played along **his** 'twisted' methods. Stop valuing the **people's** opinion, and start valuing your own more Kirishima. Especially seeing how **that's** the thing that convinced you to apply at U.A. in the first place. But what do I know? I'm just a psycho nightmare." Carelessly shrugged Midoriya with an arm, idly looking over to a side, trying now to get more of a rise out of Kirishima. If they were so set on bothering him, then who's to say he couldn't do the same?

"Y-yh-ea! T-that's right! R-run away monster! We showed you w-what f-for!" Stammered heavily the sweating and trembling Minoru while eyeing the departing Big Bad.

…

The front door slammed shut! With rumbly echo and excessive force. Meanwhile, the stairs were climbed with lifeless pressure and almost deaf noise.

…

"…So… is this the time to ask for a truce…?" Awkwardly asked after a grave like silence Setsuna. A singular finger floating over her hand idly out of discomfort for the thickly tense atmosphere.

"…Nope. Let's return later, obviously not now." Answered Itsuka to the inquiry whilst looking as an equally mortified and confused statue. "Just watching this made me feel dirty. And exhausted emotionally. …And now I want to kick it back all the more." Finished the girl drily and with a rub of the eyes. No sooner after that, making her way to the door where a considerably pissed Kirishima went through. "You can do whatever you want though."

"Well… I guess, now's not a good time for guests, huh? …Yay team…!" Deflated Setsuna after the almost inanimate resolve her best friend gave. Although quite logical.

"Bummer." Settled Tokage to sum up the situation through a singular word.

…

"Indeed." …Was the small and feeble agreement given by one of the boys that hung in the back when reaching downstairs.

…

"Hey, Shortness! I still need to beat you up for what you did yesterday after simulation to my sisters!" Realized Tokage with a little joy, having found some activity in the meanwhile, after detaching an arm off, testing it around like a baseball bat!

"Eeh?!"

It was only normal and possible for Mineta to suffer a brain aneurism, coupled with a heart attack when hearing the set fate he'd been dealt. He could only hope for a swift sentence or wake up from the nightmare's persecution.

* * *

**Hello there, and how's it going? Pretty wild today with our resident, Actually Satan, giving off snide remarks every which way. I had a fun time adding that part to Izuku's character.  
**

**Serious talk though, if you manage to find out the references made throughout this chapter, than you are an absolute G! PM me if so.**

**But speaking about curious: What did you think of this chapter? How were the interactions between characters going? As you can see, I tried my hand at a balanced take between humor and seriousness, kind of like an abridged.**

**What were your thoughts about Izuku's and All Might's talk? I swear, I'm using these two's relationship like a motherhumper! But they give such a good payoff!  
**

**How makes you feel, or what thoughts did Midoriya's internship give you? I thought about since the second chapter as I hinted, and it kinda made sense: aspiring heroes volunteering to help and learn from war-torn countries wouldn't be impossible, and quite useful! Especially if you know how to bring up the subject to one very informative school director who's in on your secret.  
**

**Izuku's hero name though! Tyr, yes... Mmm, intriguing...! Wonder what hints and connections does the name hold to his person and future? Very odd indeed.**

**What about Tokage and Kendo? Of course, their day was really exhausted for nothing in retrospect, but eh... what can you do? How was their banter and addition? They were quite amusing to implement.  
**

**And of course: how was that 'little' in-fight between Midoriya and the rest? Heated, huh? Especially with those arguments. How did it make you feel? On who's side are you? And most importantly, why?**

**With that said, I can only say: Have a great day!**


	5. Speak The Devil's Name 2

**~ Speak The Devil's Name (2) ~**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Aright then. Strap in boys and girls for some feels!**

**This'll be a heavy one… But I'll try my best to bring some comedy.**

* * *

_This one, was an old one:_

_When quirks first emerged, modern society crumbled apart..._

_No use of menageries at this point, the truth in quintessence holds this fact._

_The very idea of what being human actually meant dissolved, as the populace was split between the newly empowered and the originally powerless._

_What was once possible and impossible ambitions for some became perversely blurred dreams that only made others suffer._

_Violent protests shook global structures to their very core; government organs failed; while __**criminal syndicates**__ rose up, giving the disenfranchised a place to belong._

…

_Of course:_

_Eventually, the crisis was resolved… Solutions aimed towards these new 'meta abilities' came in._

_Yet, as the newly established governments, build to support and homogenize the 'super-powered'. They couldn't resolve all… That _transitional_ period, didn't pass by without its scars._

_Enormous scars!_

_The world, in its vast entirety, fell indefinitely in a scientific halt; threatening to almost disappear completely. Generations old dreams of interstellar exploration, naturally, turned into phantasies. Hopes of disastrous illness's abolitions… a now bitterly lost ideal._

_And finally…_

_Across the many cities/countries/continents, the innumerable, or rather deliberately forgotten, shed of lives… reached traumatizing numbers. Enough to leave you a bitter and dulled shell. A true nihilist._

_All because, __**one**__, __**single**__, aspect separated so 'distinctly' the same __**sentient**__, __**capable**__, __**valuable**__, creature! Almost wiping away, and arguably __**had**__ on some level, the concept of humanity._

…

_Now?_

…

_Now, after what centuries of painstaking efforts thrashed to return a semblance of what could be called, a good life, a life, not ruthless survival…? The possibility for it all to go away like an illusion of smoke and mirrors returned in kind!_

_What could there be done then?_

_What would be the solution?_

_How would it be done?_

_All in order to preserve order. So that __**no one would suffer**__. So that __**no one would cry**__?_

_So as to __**save everyone**__?_

…

_It is __**impossible**__, truthfully._

_No lie here._

_When another boiling dub of anarchy patiently waited for its regretful birth to wipe away with vile indifference everything, with no discrimination… Stemming from but __**a handful**__ of people. …What could there be done against it?_

_Let me guess, you'd call for:_

…

_Morality and Justice. Enforcers of these concepts, right?_

_But such things:_

_Hardly ever walked a perfect border. Hardly ever where ideal! Hardly ever where as in fairytales! Although at first sight they would make you think they're one and the same… they were not._

_One was but a simple theory! A lens through which to approach a subject, a debate or law. A standpoint! Yet when it came to action? Only the collective wisdom of people, aggregated through ages responded. Only Justice had the authority to call the shot._

_And Justice, can be cruel!_

_When it came to an answer, it served its purpose! Infallibly so. Indifferent of the conditions! Indifferent of the stakes! It always met that end. And it was right._

_Because it was simply that: Just!_

_So what is the answer?_

_Often times? The answer, in quintessence, held to these problems was irrefutable:_

…

"The lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few."

* * *

**-Hours later since the dispute-**

Izuku bolted upright from his bed! Drenched to the skin as if tortured, cold to the bone as if incarcerated, and shaking like as a willow's branches.

Without fully returned sense of smell, sight or touch, he anemically shot form the bed in quaking steps. With stumbling pace racing raggedly to his bathroom!

Turning on with sloppy motions the faucet and dipping his hands within the steady stream, Izuku splashed for minutes the shockingly freezing liquid over his face!

His palpitations, so painstakingly often confronted, returned frightfully so.

…

'Count to four: inhale… Count to four: exhale…'

His ragged breath showed signs of ceasing its alarming pace. His clammy skin, pallidly turned a sick white, was steadily pigmented back by a more lively tint. His shaking joints were forced to steady, though still persisted to cease their panicked motion.

Izuku lumbered over the sink, supporting his weight, as he dully thought of nothing, simply waiting for things to blow over; waiting for his calm and control to return in full.

This… this wasn't something new for him, by any standards. Usually when the time of day approached the later hours, currently somewhere around 17:00, this phenomenon was to be expected.

Although, in recent weeks, he led himself to believe that such occurrences felt to have passed away, comfortingly assuring him to have moved over them, truth of the matter begged a differ: They always returned! And ironically so, at that!

Returned with a knack for theatrics… like their owner in some measure.

…How stupid!

Always after revisiting, or questioning, specific notions these symptoms were bound to greet him eventually. Always when the doubt of what was right to do came in discussion, had these experiences returned. It felt like some kind of sick joke!

Who in the Hell even had these sort of troubles? …At least, he could say he was unique about something!? Meh, he worked with what he had.

Getting all sick over some… vague hallucinations when resting. A fever dream put together by his barely sane mind. All after a little dispute?!

What a coward he was… Masking an exterior of bravado on the outside, when internally he was a quivering puppy. …He'd start laughing, if he wasn't more focused on dissolving the lingering symptoms, that is.

But of course, this wasn't a medical condition. Of course, it couldn't have been! It was simply illogical to be.

It was just the frightful child in the teen, soon to be young adult, thrashing at the **caustic** words he had spoken earlier to his own classmates. Such a bleeding heart!

His shamefully covered and hidden pacifistic twinge of mind violently denied the cold truth! Mulling and brooding over every word he said. Doubting his own credibility or belief.

Even if it was all so true.

…

"…Feed your pride to the dogs Kirishima…? How could have I even said that?"

Muttered Izuku in disbelief the exact words he fired at Eijiro. Regretful over bashing a kindhearted colleague's values with **everyone** around to see! Publically being a heartless jerk to everyone's apprehension, doubts, confusion… fear. Heratless to the same things he felt and now plagued his colleagues. Almost as if abusing that slight edge he had, because no one was there to tell him a better alternative. …Not that there was one.

It made him think he was no better than how Bakugo used to be to him. Just another bully. "This is why… I can never be like you, All Might... Not when I say things like that. …How stupid can I be?"

'_Did he sound __**too**__**harsh**__?_'/'_Had he __**meant**__**bad**__ by saying what he did?_'/'_Did he __**take**__**pleasure**__ in talking down to the people that should be his friends? Did that __**gratify**__ him?_'/'_Was he __**wrong**__…?_' Those were the exact doubts that festered in the back of his head. Weighing down on his conscious, telling him how the controversy against his class achieved nothing!

How it only made things worse and how it painted him further as their antagonist! Solidifying that impression on them, perhaps, irreversibly from now on as Izuku Midoriya: the Psycho Nightmare of a class filled with kind and promising future adults.

Who'd want him as a hero for that…?

Maybe he should have been more sympathetic. Maybe **the others** were right!

They were supposed to rely on one another; They were to supposed to cooperate; Maybe he did alienate them; Maybe he was accomplishing nothing here.

All of those qualities he thought over with yearning… in a way… he had them!

Yes, he had them somewhere!

But not _here_…

Being open, kind and a part of the class, was the baseline he naturally followed with his friends. Acting like a team, through thick and thin! How heroes normally did. Even go as far as to become a form of encouragement or leader to them. Almost realize himself as a symbol, one that at least didn't bring bad dreams to the few he saved.

…Well… _not here_! Not _here_.

That was the difference. _Here_, it was different!

**Everything** was **changed**!

Many things changed from how they were **supposed** to be.

Those baselines he thought about? Those were not reserved for him this time. Those were not entitled to him this time. Those were not a choice for him this time.

They were but followed in **another** existence, like many others, countless as they were. One in which he wasn't such a recluse, or a scared, paranoid kid jumping at the first sign of danger.

Maybe somewhere where he was better. As a person, in every aspect.

Although only Nighteye could physically see them, Izuku himself was clever enough to understand their implications. And their ramifications.

The **choices** made along the way.

He was smart enough to understand how '_foresight_' functioned. And maybe that was the only **solace** he gained by having such knowledge. Because it at least soothed some regrets away.

Because, a **ramified** existence would have **still** **been** **worse** than this one!

Even if he would have had friends. Even if he enjoyed things openly and freely. Even if he could make the ones around happier by being himself. Even if **he** **himself** were more **happy**! Truly more happy…!

It would've been only worse in the end.

Because, **others** wouldn't have been happy!

At least _here_? _Here_, he saved Nighteye! He saved Mirio, form losing his calling! He saved Eri without a second of her life to be threatened.

More than anyone dying! He assured no one fell in devastating calamities. To the best of his abilities and knowledge, that is.

Nothing became, for a lack of a better word, **fucked** **up**!

So maybe that balanced things out? Yeah! It paid off! It was worth it:

**His** happiness in trade with the others.

It was fair! The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. So, he did good. Right? He chose the best outcomes. Right? He made the best decisions. Right?

Then why?

Why did doubt over his own adopted morals made him so sick to the core?!

As if they were so, so painfully close to reaching idealism! But just at the end, so shortsighted of fulfillment! Just barely out of reach to realizing a dream! Always ending in a way to remind him of how unfair and cruel **reality** was!

The same reality that gave rise to him. Was the same reality that mangled his ideals in the almost perfect dream, only to have it rust and decay at the end in what seemed a nightmare!

…

"…Should have I been a better hero? …One like them? After all, I can't lie… They are inspiring on their own merit." Mumbled Izuku contemplatively in the bathroom. His lifeless voice echoed deafly in the small and immaculate space. "Should I be more inspirational? Something more alike to All Might? Like the class? Not something so… scary?"

Midoriya, now fully returned to his senses, thought with great obsession over this matter. Gripping rigorously the sides of the sink as he, admittedly, couldn't find one single continuation to his wonders.

Imagine this:

The most proficient student, going as far as to say to possess more knowledge than his seniors, with countless plans, was dumbstruck!

He was reduced to a mere **bumbling** baby. No ideas, no thoughts, no tangents, no nothing to deduce his problem. Vulnerable.

"Should I be a hero that inspires? Should I be that?" Thought repeatedly the young man. Meanwhile, without too much focus, opening the faucet to release a rapid stream of scalding water.

…

The clarity around began to grow hazy. The mirror's surface became steadily blurry, until completely engulfed from reflecting image. The air around became filled with thick condense. And Izuku himself could feel layers of steam coating him with cold drops.

He became unfocused. As if trudging through days of constant work and study.

A growing impatience and loss of awareness advised Izuku's created habits that it was desirable to seek for his medication. It happened again:

The fuzzy background noise, similar to distracting white noise, bubbled as the clear indicator for a familiar episode. If he was hasty, he could avoid hearing the voices altogether today. He needed only **one** pill.

…Not that they were unbearable though. After all, they were **his own** voices.

Patting around as if still half-asleep, seeking around the small bathroom, Izuku lazily looked after the wrap of miniscule pills he usually carried. The sunny-yellow drops, that one could easily confuse for granulated sugar. "Where did I put them…?"

As it seemed, the teen in question, didn't appear alarmed by the surfacing episode. Not that he should be.

It was exclusively a hindrance to his focus. Not anything else. So, he could afford the luxury of time.

So long it didn't happen during exams or crucial moments, he'd be perfectly fine.

Only this time, maybe… he purposefully invited it.

…

(**listening to: "OST Heroic Spirit Identity" has helped shape the direction of this segment**)

…

"What kind of… hero?"

And there it was.

By now, that oh so familiar voice, that only a madman like him heard. The same profound, smooth, and raggedly warm, pallid voice. The one, that was different than the rest.

What found him, in the moments he wished for it.

Midoriya weighed for a passing second the utility in allowing an episode to occur. …But by now? He didn't have something to loose.

In fact! He might just get the sufficient motivation to change! Yes!

Maybe fully realizing how demented his situation was would wake him to another reality! And listening to what nonsensical facts his mind could conjur would be just the slap to wake him! It made sense, it had to.

"…Clearly… not a hero that inspires." Was the monotonous response. Similar to his, when out of vigor, merely replying out of inertia.

"Why not? It's what everyone looks after. What everyone needs in their life at some point. …The same kind of hero that **I** looked up to, and **inspired** me." Spoke Izuku slowly, aloud with himself. His voice, colored with wonder and curiosity, aching to learn what he perhaps lacked sorely.

No one was there though.

And this was no illusion.

This was no quirk.

This was… nothing. Nothing at all.

Only a kid, speaking to himself. Simple as it could be.

"Because, being a hero that inspires… is in all truth? Wrong. Wrong morally. And a greater wrong to the Justice you want to uphold." Was the same monotonous reply.

"How could it be wrong? When everyone around the world looks up to them for motivation! When they're admired as examples. When at least they inspire some sense of greatness in you!" Retorted Izuku, with blazed life in his voice. Filled with curiosity and need of answer.

His previously modest and bare tone was changed for his lively and wondering one! The same he used for the longest part of his short life.

In fact, should someone hear him, they wouldn't even believe to be their Izuku! Only a mother could remember the splendid child he used to be.

"Being an inspiring hero… by modern standards… is a **beautiful lie**. One that perpetuates a bloody cycle, through the promise of greatness." Once more, came the monotonous answer. As every time. For it could hold no inflection or do anything more than that. It was but a hallucination. "Just senseless action: Beat the villain. He escapes, kills more people, then beat him again. Repeat. Everything, without actual meaning."

"It's false. Examples are enough to disprove that. And All Might stands as the exact guideline! He did so much! Not because he wanted **greatness**, but because he wanted **the best** **for everyone**. Because his dream doesn't entail a world in which people cry or suffer unjustly!" Countered Izuku through the facts he knew even in his sleep.

"And it was achieved through violence. Was it not?"

"**Point is**? Every conflict **is** violent. That doesn't discredit what he did." Reasoned Midoriya. Standing stationary where he was against the sink, as if conversing through the phone with a distant relative after a bad dream.

"Correct. …But listen fully." For what was worth, the voice **felt** as if calling for focus and imposed some type of authority. Yet, it was still just that: monotonous.

"All Might's means were that: Means. Which were violent, such as yours. What discredits your application? What discredits **your** **ambitions** and **dreams**?

Because it's not astounding? Because it's dangerous? Yet they're no less below everyone else's. Difference comes from their effect, and immediate end. Subsequently, rendering them frightful.

Not inspirational. And because of that… they are **the most** appropriate methods."

"How so? They aren't **approved** of the others. It **scares** many! It comes off as **excessive**. …Maybe I should change. Maybe I shouldn't act this way… And then maybe I could actually help **correctly**!" Contradicted Midoriya. His barely contained doubt inevitably escaping to reveal his turmoil.

Once again, as he always used to be, doubtful and unsatisfied with himself. As he always used to live.

"Yet, precisely because of those means coming off as frightening, you can prevent the greater tragedy from happening. Why not **frighten** the existing threat, instead of appearing as its greatest **achievement**?

Why choose to act only when crime already happened? Why not simply prevent it? Is that not the **truly** **just** method?"

Izuku caught his voice before it escaped. He stood stone still on the spot when hearing the reply. Calling back on already made decisions and their worth. Balancing his actions and outcomes for what they were.

"Heroes are lauded over their accomplishments, yes. However, what everyone fails to see is: that the '**things**' over which the heroes stand victorious are just like them: Human. Other people.

The problem you confront with, cannot be solved. A world without conflict is purely impossible. So if you want to alleviate it somehow the greater tragedy, then you can't be proper hero.

Because: Proper heroes, can't always think twice over what they're doing. Proper heroes, can't think always over what they could cause. Proper heroes, can't care enough for everyone.

So the few ones wronged by that? What becomes of them?

The unfortunate percentages, that reality did not favor? Become **criminals**. Of course, this barely accounts for the morally wronged ones. Not the ones born out of pure liberty and decision.

And all because of that **inability to stop the rise of criminals**: The **price** is the **countless lives** of the innocent!

And no one sees the evil of bloodshed for what it is. It's merely chalked up to the greatest '**motivation**' and '**origin**' of a 'hero'! As if those lost lives were sacrificial pawns to make a social icon!

They might not forget the hero. At least not any time soon. But, they definitely forget the sacrificed!

**Why**?

The reason for that in this era is undisputable:

A dazzling Hero has blinded people with their legends and prevented them from seeing the evil of bloodshed. The true nature of humanity seems as if it almost **reduced** itself back to the Stone Age!"

Izuku felt a suffocating lump cut off his lungs from air. His eyes watered without accord. His curiosity and desire to see the wrong in his ways died shamefully, while he was brought back to revisit what made him act as he did initially!

The overwhelming meaning reaffirmed just now, threatened to further crack his wreck of emotions further. The sheer weight of what he knew translated physically, as sound and sight became fuzzy and blurred. While his smell became invaded by a pungent, rotten, aroma.

A thumping palpitation reverberated through him as if through an instrument. And his blood traveled so violently through his brain that he could hear it.

The voice… almost sounded bitter. Almost sounded regretful. Most of all… it sounded resigned to acceptance of its statements. Like a jaded parent, sick and tired to maintain a curtain over the cruel world a child lived in. Resigned to repeat the same truth over and over again, until understood.

Perhaps… he still failed to wake up. Maybe it was still a nightmare.

"Righteousness cannot save the world…

So for you to achieve **salvation** for the **others**? That's found only through the most appropriate method possible. That is the incontestable **right** thing to do.

That is achieved in exchange with your salvation.

Acting as you do, prevents the loss of the many. Because by countering the problem, that way, others would never find themselves in danger. They would never need for rescuing!

This way… you would never have to hear a child say again with tears and despair: '_I __**hate**__ heroes! My parents were heroes that never loved me! …And they left me behind!_'

Or ever need to see a blameless girl cry in resignation and misery! Because there wouldn't exist heroes to **make** in the first place the **criminals**! The same psycho's hellbent to torment **her** for power against law!

The bristling reminder of Kota and Eri's fates and their honest detail forced tears out of Izuku. Thick and salty drops of regret and sorrow flooding out against his choice.

A wave of ardent repulsion traversed through his spine! And complete, unadulterated misery stood over his emotions. Forcing him to cry in muffled reverb through the peaceful room.

So when all chips are off the table. And the worst of the worst comes to be. You are backed with just the truth of the matter:

End one, to save ten.

End ten, to save a hundred.

Because the lives of the many, outweigh the few. And reversibly so: If the insanity of the many threatens the innocent few."

With that final delivery. The voice grew silent, drowned along the building white noise and unclarity that plagued the young man. Tough it never dissipated, merely patiently waited, seemingly so readied at his curiosity's behest.

Or until the intake of a pill would kick it away.

The reminded logic and ruthless truth brought to Izuku only repulsion! Causing him to lurch over in sickness, forcing him to hurry over the toilet and heave the little food he had today! All while mutedly sobbing from overbearing disgust.

As his mind made up once more on his pre-established method of functioning, Izuku realized exactly the **why**. **Why** he needed this style of thinking. **Why** he had to treat everything like this.

Because… it was right…!

And recent events, only back that need further.

Because Tomura commanded a seemingly invincible monster of a titan! Gigantomachia.

Because Tomura's abilities threatened to wipe in dust a city at a whim, in every literal sense! With buildings and **people** together as if they were but a soap bubble!

And most of all, because Shigaraki possessed control over immense numbers of allies, all hellbent on loyalty to their cause. Along with the newly empowered and rediscovered villains he'd worked with since long ago.

**That** was why, Izuku needed to think this way. He just had to. For the best outcome. So no one turned out for the worst!

So no one became cheated of a good life! Like Eri and Kota.

So no one had to loose anyone this way.

"You need me."

* * *

"Emergency meeting! Everybody! Get off your buts and offer me your collective knowledge! Listen to your **ruleeeeeer**…!" Announced with theatric flourish and exaggeration the greenhaired 1B vice rep as she made her sonorous entrance to her class's dorm.

"Holly SHIT!" Screamed ferociously Awase in fright! Jumping off the couch and smashing in the floor at the sudden, loud, entrance!

"C-could you just **not**! Like, at **all**!" Claimed with stagger Komori, calming herself with a hand over the heart after her hair went static from shock.

"Mn-mhh… Too loud…!" Complained with drowsy focus the close to dozing off Kuroiro, from where he sat plopped on the couch like a stringless marionette. "No one's home…"

"Finally came back? Took you a bit." Welcomed Itsuka, approaching the class's prankster with a grin. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Huh-Wha? Oh, no I haven't talked with Midoriya." Answered with sidetracked attention Setsuna as she dumbly stared at Kendo, letting her back arch in a hump and hands limply hang by her feet. "I was busy beating up grape-boy! That little prick! You know… Like **we** planned on doing today!"

"Ooo~k. Then, why the loud entrance? Thought you had news. …Or found a solution to your mission." Continued Kendo lightly making fun with her friend. Patting her on the head seeing as she had nothing to say about their earlier adventure. "There-there. Poor-poor, dumb, girl. At least you have a family in this class."

"Did you just… pat me on the head…?!" Asked the energetic girl with a weary tone, all the while braking out of her 'tired' hunch and pat, holding Itsuka's hand as if a thief's. Scrunching up an eye at her friend while the other went as wide as a dinner plate.

"Yup. Told you a quick shower after that domestic abuse over at 1A would do wonders." Happily replied the redhead with reenergized vigor. "It's like it washed all the tainted mud away."

"Not my point here goody-goody-prez! No one does the headpats here, **but** **me**! Go it?" Claimed the '_lizard tail splitter_' user as she suddenly got close in Kendo's personal space, so as to emphasize her authority over another weird subject. Her specialty really by this point.

"U-um… I guess?"

"Cool! Now, everyone! Where is Monoma?" Loudly called Setsuna over the still somnolent classmates, redirecting her momentarily distracted attention back on track. Cupping her hands over the mouth so as to amplify her voice. "Everyone! Where is Monoma? And if by chance you, Monoma, happen to listen, then GET YOUR HIND HERE!"

It was no wonder though for why her class was so in the dumps. Some barely got a wink of sleep last night! And even if it so happened for some to not have suffered a night fright, then the others screaming their heads off definitely did the trick to keep them up.

"MMMM! K-ok! We **got it** at the first call! Just… please stop yelling! Mmmm!" Responded Honenuki from his spot at the dining table. Cringing his teeth together at the unnecessarily loud calls made by his vice rep. "I think he's over in Tsuburaba's room playing another game. Geez! …But, why are you asking? Did he do something bad again?" Confusedly pried the pale teen when scratching the back of head at the random requirement.

"It was bad enough he broke the toaster a few days ago." Spoke without much presence the almost sleeping Kuroiro.

"Cause: I need someone who knows something more about Actually Satan, than just that he's scary, so I can make peace between everyone! I don't think the guy meant any ill. Trust me, even 1A needs the help. And boooy~! …They reeeeally aren't going anywhere with that on their own." Explained the exuberant girl as she made a mock motion of stretching her blouse's collar, signifying their sister class's place on the matter.

"Why would Monoma know anything about the devil, Setsuna?" Questioned Komori with dumbfound dry seriousness. "Like, come on… We live in Japan, girl."

"She means Midoriya, Kinoko." Explained Kendo without missing a beat, by now used with her friend's oddities. An expression of resigned complacency adorning her features.

"Oh. Oh, damn, then. Uum… but… but why Monoma out of all people? He's like… the worst choice from who to ask about a 1A guy." Reasoned Honenuki after sipping from a mug of coffee, sounding like a rightfully doubtful person.

After all, it was Monoma! And that was… well… it was already bad by definition when about 1A.

"Easy: **Because he's** **a** **Weasel**! And weasels always know stuff! It's just part of their whole ambiguously harassing, passive-aggressive, package deal!"

Elaborated Setsuna, adopting a notably teacher like attitude. Waving slowly a finger and forearm as she supported it with her other arm, being wrapped around her middle. "Besides, he had personal stuff to fend Midoriya off **during** the simulation. Because that sounds like a good idea to do, psshh~! So he **definitely** knows a lot more than he lets on."

Finished Tokage with her trademark jagged smile and jubilant wide eyes. "I'm honestly surprised how you guys don't know this! Or caught on to that last bit. It's like… hero notions 101! A weasel always has information to wring out of."

"Ok…~ So, how will you wring out the info out of **him**? You know… without his added bonus of subjective opinion. Because… well, we know where he'll go with that tirade. And trust me, it gets old real fast." Knowingly and tiredly, from experience, spoke Kendo after giving a sideways look at the top of the stairs.

"That's the fun part." Stated Setsuna after a pop of her fingers and straightening of her back, a wickedly wide and devious smile on her face. "Just watch and learn juniors. Because **interrogation**? Is my specialty."

* * *

**-Moments later-**

"B-ghouhh! …What. The. Hell. Is wrong with **you**?! Do you have any idea of how far ahead in the game I was?! I was just about ready to block Tsuburaba with the game's trademark slogan!"

Shrieked with bewildered and rebellious gusto the blond haired classmate of 1B after being a tad ruffed up when dragged out of the room! Now seated on his 'behind', so as to be direct, the copy-cat of the student group watched with great confusion his class, seated around as if watching a movie, and his impromptu interrogator.

Setsuna mothereffin Tokage! Allegedly, the bane of the class when talking about pranks, that is. But overall a cool person.

"Uuu! What game?" Naturally, the instantly curious and energetic question came from none other but Pony. Her eyes wide and eager to learn of an activity that could include her classmates.

"Only the most viral game that came out! '_Who the hell's Proff?_'!" Supplied the '_solid air_' quirk user with a great amount of pride, miming to polish a hand over his chest as he inserted further comments. "And it **just** **so** **happens** for me to be the **best** player around these parts…! Not that I'm boasting, of course." Boasted Kosei.

"Enough lollygagging! We can ask about the weird '_Proff_' or whatever shtick later. Now: Monoma! You. Answers! **Gimme**!" Unceremoniously halted Tokage the unneeded dialogue. Pointing severely at the detained weasel, as if her finger were a loaded weapon, instantly entering her domain of expertise.

"Wh-wha?! What answers, you crazed reptile! GHAAA!" Yelled with indignation Monoma as he was succinctly assailed by two flying fingers of stabbing doom!

Or, more like… poking firmly in the sides of the torso. Enough to make one spill all the beans, by virtue of force. And by every account, these pokes were indeed extremely uncomfortable and annoying.

Surprisingly effective.

"G-GHAA! You're doing it intention-nall-yyYyY! GHA-HAAAAA! NOOooo! AaahHhHH-HA! Be specific MoNstEr!" Yelped with fear, laughter and discomfort the blond weasel.

"Right. Let's establish some **baselines** here **kazoo boy**." Began Setsuna to explain while a clearly visible grin demonstrated how funny she found this opportunity to be.

However her surprising strict and firm tone, nuanced by sudden vocals and words increased in **pitch** –either for her own/public humor, or method of intimidation, was unknown– made for one unpredictable warden to interrogate the kazoo boy.

The most effective type of wardens!

"Over my dead body woman! Why should I even speak? …Uum… about… whatever you'd even want… to know… that **I** don't' even **know** about… yet…" Wriggled Neito under her gaze with fumbled logic over the situation. "Am I being filmed here or something?! Not cool you guys! Not cool."

"Yeeeaaah~… Friend, I don't know how to tell you this, but today: was pretty shitty. Counting last night in as well. So! **I**. Am going to **resolve** this class feud about **Actually Satan**! Prove that he ain't here to drag our souls to Hell, help 1A as well by that, and get my groove. **Back**. **On**! Because I've had it with the **bad**. **Blood**!" Accentuated the girl every point she made while dangerously making faux steps to add some pressure to Monoma.

"Wh-what?! Have you lost your mind? There's no Satan in Japan!"

"She means Midoriya, dude!" Supplied Tetsutetsu from further back the crowd, enthusiastically munching on some junk food while watching tentatively what went down. "Oh, I really love how this is going down…"

"HIM?! Really?! Him?! Out of everyone?"

"Yhea, him. Now. Let's stop playing the pronoun game, there's a better one! And this is how it'll go **gold-y locks**:

We're gonna play **bad cop**/**worse cop**!

I. Am. **Both**!

And you will answer to **everything** I ask, without any of that biased BS! Otherwise, you'll need to rely on the snow outside to have accumulated A LOT today." Happily and filled with authority detailed Setsuna, as a dangerously sweet smile shaped itself on her features.

Wickedly sweet. Enough to feel like venom even if pleasing.

"…W-wait a bit… wh-why the s-snow all of a s-sudden? What has that to do with anything…?" Warily asked Monoma with lowered voice and expressive body language.

"Because: I can go at **any** moment in my NO CHILL mode, with **maximum** consequences! And throw you STRRRR~AIGHT OVER THE SIDE OF THE ROOF!" Comically yelled the girl, but not without her sizeable portion of seriousness. "I'm already feeling tired at this hour dude. And you **don't** wanna mess with me on problems concerning the class." Ended the girl through gritted teeth and scrunching eyes.

Never say Setsuna wasn't responsible! Althought never coming across as the type of person, she actually took great care, in her own weird way, over the matters she was handed. Either that or she treated this too much like a movie.

Possibly both, in fact.

"Now! Tell me everything you know about Actually Satan! …Which is Midoriya, for clarification!" The buoyant fingers primed again, ready to shoot out like bullets, on her hand, eagerly waiting to assail the blond once more.

"G-gha? W-well… like every 1A student… as you all know already…: HE'S A SMUG DI-GHAA!" Tried the blond to blurt a cheap insult at the 1A collective, yet brutally found himself cut off by a shot to his leg!

"GHAAA! Do you have **any idea** how much that hurts?! Like, seriously?! **It** **bruises**!"

"Sorry, my mistake. …That was bad cop." Said Tokage with a face schooled in stern appeal.

"…N-n-not w-worse cop…?" Meekly inquired the now frozen weasel. Looking like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Worse cop would've hit something more _fragile_." Came the same straight reply, with dour expression and comportment.

A reply to which Monoma became paper white, with widened eyes. A line of sweat began to coat his forehead soon after as his breath became shallow.

While in the meantime, Tokage, on the inside was laughing up a storm and if imaginable, kicking her legs while at it! And of course she would, this was beyond incredible! She always wanted an excuse to say these lines.

As for the surrounding classmates? What else could they do but find great amusement or ironic sympathy in the kazoo boy's fate? Especially when this made for their greatest entertainment tonight!

"Back on my question now. Or do I…?" Was the threat left hanging in the air.

"Midoriya's-a-recluse-because-he's-**basically**-**inept**-**socially**! So he keeps away like a sad freak! A sad freak that **deserves** it, mid you! Because he makes Eri uncomfortable. Mirio says so! Ngh…" Rapidly unloaded Monoma without needing further stimulant.

Spilling the concentrate of the entire reason he knew on **how** to provoke Izuku, or get a rise out of him.

"Eeh…? A-and how… **per say**, did you learn that? And what else is there to know?" Continued Setsuna after affording a second to fight through the surprise. A lopsided, crooked 'o', shaped smile –if it could be called that– transmitted only perplexity about her visage.

The idea of the sister class's student acting as he did, on some part, due to his inability to properly talk or behave was faaar to good! And questionable! But, that subject came later.

"I-I just heard it from our senior, Mirio… or what's his face?! H-he just complains sometimes, ok?! He did it when we tried to help Eri with quirk control! …I think he doesn't really like Midoriya for some reason, like: **not like one bit**, kind of much… He does complain a lot about him after all." Explained Monoma after scrunching up a brow at that thought. Apparently just now having realized the oddity.

"D-e-t-a-i-l-s, Monoma." Stiffly picked up the greenette.

"That's it! I swear! That's all I know in abridged version! It's what you wanted, right?!" Quickly shot back the now backing teen. Carrying himself with a hand, dragging along the floor, away from the inquisitor.

…

A heavy exhale left Tokage's lips as her eyes closed and her hand retracted from aiming at the backing suspect, in favor to fold around herself as she thought.

"Alright. You're off the hook, weasel boy. You can continue your '_Proff_?' game in peace now." Calmly and smugly spoke the prankster.

"**How dare you speak to me that way**?! Now I have to start all over! You bewitching, tyrant-inquisitor! I call for a change of class vice rep! **I** should **have** that position, in fact!" Revolted with weak offense one ruffed up Neito. "**I'll** **have** mister Kan know about this!"

"HhssSS!" Hissed the green haired girl at the now scurrying student, almost alike to how a velociraptor would act in movies! Sending him into a panicked rush away from the danger zone as a stumbling runner!

…

"Well… that was a thing. How much you wanna bet he'll scream at night?" Started Itsuka to speak after that surprise episode, revealing a smug quirk of her lips at the thought. "Does this mean… you played your part, dino kid? Satisfied? Or…" Tried Itsuka to decipher the unpredictable creature that was her friend.

"Oh, this was just the warm-up. Now! Now, I've gotta speak with the **devil** **himself**.

…Yes! I finally got to say that too!" Giddily celebrated the scheming Tokage with an expression of joy.

"Oh, boy…" Deadpanned Kendo.

"I've got a feeling…" Started Tetsu to speak with mellow intensity and happy grin from his seat, contemplating about the incoming plan. "That tonight's. Gonna be a good night! …Tonight's gonna be a good-good night~…!"

* * *

**-Support Workshop. 17:40-**

"Sorry again that I'm bothering so late, but I… just _had a feeling_ that I should maybe get this to you sooner rather than later." Spoke Izuku through the phone he supported with a shoulder, as he idly went through the small trinkets covering like a blanket the Support Workshop tables.

"_Wow… aren't you thick headed? I thought I told you around thirty times you aren't bothering when calling. Besides, I'm mostly busy at this time._" Came the amused reply form the held up phone.

"You. Are busy. …At 00:20? But, you still find it a _problem_. That **I**, sometimes act the same? Last time I was reminded, which was today oddly enough, that type of behavior was called _hypocrisy_." Drily accused the honestly miffed Izuku.

Seriously now! She could work and do whatever she planned for at any time during the day, yet him? OOohh! Dear! Lord! That was a great catastrophe! A great transgression!

Fiddling with the phone a little more to stay put, he prepared to set his laptop on the now organized table.

And by good-… whatever you would call for! Weren't these things just packed with junk and poorly used for space! It took him around… what? Ten minutes to even start making a patch of clean space!

"_Of course! I __**at least**__, can take care of myself, you know? Like eating properly~, making time to sleep well~, have some fun once in a while~, you know. The essentials! But you're a grumpy, moody and brooding zeal abuser~_." Was the sweetly mocking and peppy retort.

"Ah, nice! Great. Just what I needed to hear today, ya know? Nothing lifts your morale like those statements!" Dully spoke Izuku with a hint of managed humor when filing the simulation recording made by his cowl.

He already sent snippets and moments, the desirable parts, to Mr. Tokuda. It would've been incredible backing to his upcoming article!

And now he'd send the raw and unfiltered footage to Melissa. She needed anyways above everyone the info on the 0-B Suit's performance.

"_Well I, for one, like to think we're actually getting along great! So, of course, it had to go without saying that I'd call you out on the dumb things you do. Which means… basically everything, if I'm honest here. And hoh, boy! You've did a lot of dumb things! Here, I have a list!_" Spoke with sarcastic audacity the girl on the other side of the call. Fumbling some papers audibly in the speaker so as to accentuate her earlier joke.

"Ha-ha. I'm dying of laughter here." Drily replied Izuku after sending the file and picking up the phone to hold it correctly to his ear. "So me intervening to help on I-Island was a dumb thing to do, huh?! Guess I'll **never** do something like that **ever** **again**. Because: **Oh Man**! That would be **absurd** of me! Better **pack up** and **tail it away** next time! Run away with reckless **abandon**!" Ironically replied Izuku with heavy accent and sensible smirk. Getting a little kick out of the discussed subject.

"_Oh, how funny…! You should've applied for stand-up comedy. You know what I meant, Izuku. I never would discredit you for taking action or intervening. Just… you didn't come off as sane when applying the plan. Very surprising when chalking that up to you, by the way._"

"How so? I think it was great! It got Wolfram away, bought everyone time, he was distracted, and everything went down accordingly. What was so bad?" Offhandedly commented Izuku as if discussing the progression of a sport's competition.

"_My God, you aren't ok up there at aaaall! And thick headed above all! Izuku, I'm not eve gonna start ranting about how you thought making yourself a __**pincushion**__, was a great idea! Not only don't I get how you missed having your primary organs pierced! But I'm not even gonna start arguing about your __**excessive utilitarianism**__! …How dumb…_"

Dejectedly lamented the disheartened girl after the summarized list. During the I-Island expo, she thought Izuku was just acting out of a **bankruptcy** of resources to help.

Turns out that **nope**! That was just how he thought the best outcomes would be reached! More alike a conditioned soldier rather than a pro-hero.

True, the job was basically a specialized type of police force. So his methods were begrudgingly useful and fresh to surprise the field of work. Though still… would it kill him to not act so radically?

"_And where in that stunt was the Shrek 2: 'Holding on for a Hero' song needed for? That I really didn't get! Were you trying to impress me or the others? No-No, let me rephrase that! What I don't get is: __**How**__**could you**__**have**__**even**__**thought about Shrek in the first place**__?!_" Asked with immediate curiosity the stupefied Melissa! Sensibly asking the real life questions here! This ongoing mystery between them was still a nagging thought?

And it was one she was damned dedicated to unveil at some point!

Like: How could someone even think about that?! Not that it was bad, per say! But still.

"Well, when you say it like that… it feels like you try and paint me in a bad light. As for the song part… I don't think I'll tell just yet, no. And let's be honest here, it was great during that entire fiasco!

Second, about what I did, you must admit the truth for what it is: Without the little I learned back then in the middle East, the situation wouldn't have been as pink as we recall it." Tried Izuku to defend his case.

Was this how it felt to be on the receiving end of it?

"_***_" The pathos filled sigh given on the other end of the line did a well enough job to capture the essence of Melissa's thoughts about his feeble argument. "_No comment… Speaking of: Are you gonna tell me where your next internship will be located? Maybe this time you chose an actual pro-hero to work under. That'd be less stress inducing for one._" Was the audibly restrained exasperation form her voice when asking.

"How could I ever deny such a pleasant question?" Ostentatiously joked Izuku. "Cairo."

"_Pardon me?_" Came the brisk, almost like a hiccup, confusion.

"Cairo. I said my next intern will be in **Cairo**. Afterwards? Maybe Alexandria. Depends on the U.A. exams though. But for now, after a few weeks here to end the semester, I'm to board the first flight to Cairo." Simply supplied a decently satisfied Izuku. A faint smirk directing his mouth to express though the reply a semblance of contentment.

"…_Mmmhh… Headaches! This. Is what you give, you know?! H-how? Why? How is your mother even allowing this?!_" Rebelliously inquired Melissa after her initially muffled descriptions. "_Are you cracked? Irreparably, if so? See, __**this**__! This is why I keep nagging Uncle Might about you!_"

"Gee, thanks for the reaction. And to answer in order: First off, my mom doesn't know, naturally, since she'd probably suffer a heart attack otherwise! Headmaster Nezu takes care of my recommendations and allows my choices.

Second, could you not?! My turn now: Like, really, could you not keep panicking All Might about this? He already worries in excess! Calling when you do just to renew the message doesn't help him." Finalized Izuku without place to argue against.

"_Ah-huh. So who __**helps**__**you**__ then, __**Tyr**__, 'all mighty'? Just because you call yourself after an ideal identity, doesn't automatically make you __**it**__!_

_Izuku, Please listen to me: I'm trying to help you here… Stop obsessing over __**Tyr**__! He isn't real. You are! You are the person here, not a phantasm! You are the person here with __**hardships**__, __**emotions**__, __**wants**__, __**dreams**__… not a convenient tool of use for '__**Tyr**__'! Stop believing that __**Tyr**__ is the answer to every problem you might have! Because a lifeless god can't understand the same people you might want to help._

_You can't help like this! Especially when __**you**__, most of all now, need help!_"

–"_Oh, snap_!"–

"Keep saying that, bu-" Midoriya would've continued further, especially now after being itched about this subject! He would've! If not for realizing the extra voice which echoed faintly in the background.

Well, that was inconvenient.

"I'll call you later, something came up. Take care Melissa." Hastily uttered Midoriya in the phone, loud enough to not be picked up by whoever else was eavesdropping.

"_Sure-sure. But this talk isn't over, Izuku. No more dodging the conversation after. Talk later._" Spoke back Melissa before hanging the call.

In a hasty motion, Izuku moved from his leaning spot against the table, pocketed his phone, and widely opened the giant Workshop steel door!

And lo and behold!

Of course there had to be someone sneaking around, thinking they were in some bad secret agent movie, to lean an ear and listen! Wasn't this just fantastic!

Honestly, was there even **one** place in this entire campus where he could have some privacy lasting longer than ten minutes?!

From her crouched place against the previously cracked open door, the frozen figure of Setsuna stared with a wry and embarrassed expression at the one who discovered her.

"O-ohh! Hey! Would you look at that?! I just found my earring! Stupid thing fell off right under this massive door! He-he… Oooh~ silly me!" Feigned a stupid excuse with focus on her hair all of a sudden the widely grinning classmate! Covering the left side of her head with flowing green locks.

As Setsuna, dressed in her casual wear, awkwardly got up, dusting off her knees and skirt, continued to wryly smile, with cheeks unintentionally pulling in weird ways at her mouth, decided to give of another tense snicker.

"So… bad weather today, eh?" Now she just tried to sound amusingly cliché, just so she could redirect the tension! "How are you doing?"

…

"Why were you eavesdropping?" Plainly asked Midoriya after the unbearable silence settled enough to start cracking up the close to laughing girl. "And where is your ear?"

'SHIIIIEEEET!' Thought with panic the suddenly blushing 1B student when called out for what she tried to pull off earlier!

One of Izuku's hands shoot up to swipe aside the part of her head covered in a cascade of hair! Revealing how, by now not such a great surprise, an unbelievably cleaved off segment of Tokage's dome piece was missing!

"O-oh! Oh! Wow! H-how did th-at happen?! Gee! I'm such a **klutz**! I keep forgetting these things everywhere, like you wouldn't believe! Ha-ha-ha… haaa~. Yeah…! Guess you could say I'm scatter brained! Ha! …Heh…"

"Tokage?" Drily spoke again Izuku.

…

"Mmmff~, fine! You win this time Satan! I give. I tried to get a peak on what soul you strung up at the phone, and I just heard it talking back at some point, so I thought: Daaaamn! Somebody's talking back to the big S himself! It just happened for me to hear that when I was looking for you to make a peace offering. No worries, I don't know much.

…Sorry for eavesdropping though."

The silence following the absolute abnormality that was Tokage's answer was so **thick**… Izuku could give a review as to how it tasted! Just give him a knife and that would be completely doable!

"Tokage?" Tiredly sighed Izuku before being cut off.

"Look! I said I'm sorry, and I won't do it again, **pranker's promise**! I swear! Curiosity… just got the better of me! Ok? And **you**~ of all people should know best how that is **Lucey-goosey**~!" Spoke the girl with ease and enthusiasm, although not exempt from her usual amount of lighthearted smugness.

Meanwhile, an awkward shift and shuffle echoed deafly in the back, before a flying 'ear', in the most literal sense, returned as a boomerang to the 1B classmate's head.

"Toka-**Wait**! Wait… What, did you just call me?!" Suddenly broke Izuku off from his calm demeanor! His stern appeal going down the drain at that unceremonious and unmistakable nickname! An image of a damnable old man resurfacing his mind like a taunt while at it! "**Who** told you that name more importantly?!"

…

In a matter of nanoseconds: the 1B student's face split wide open in the most child-like brilliant smile! Comparable to the intensity given by Izuku when at the age he went absolutely nuts about All Might! PJ's and all!

"Hhhaagh!" Was the loud 'gasp' given by the now open jawed girl! "**I**. **Knew**. **It**! You **are** **Actually Satan**! Otherwise you wouldn't react like that! **Oh My God**! Just wait until Itsuka hears of this! **WOOOOOW**! How AWESOME! Finally!

U.A. brought us something super cool!"

Yelled with absolute joy and energy the suddenly cheered student! Not even bothering to drown her celebration so as passers wouldn't be weirded out of a girl screaming out the devil's name as if a pro-hero!

"No! Shhh!" Tried Izuku to merely quell her abuse of noise! Yet unfortunately only solidifying his identity as the otherworldly entity to her. "Please quiet down. People are passing."

"Oh, this is great! I can't believe it! Ok-Ok. Calm, I'm calm. Ugh-mhm." Quieted the classmate so as she could tone down her voice to speak further.

"Hello, **Actually Satan**. My name is Setsuna Tokage, but I guess you already knew that."

"Uum… pardon?"

"Going back on my reason being here: I'd like to make peace between our classes with you! So as to do that, my plan is to simply befriend you, and show that you aren't such a bad guy."

"I'm… still out of the news here…"

"Therefore! We. Are. Bonefied **best buds**! Awesome! By the power of cliché **friendship**, which is the closest thing I possess to a holly reliquary: I command you to not refuse my offering, condemn my soul, or perform any occult activities; not limited to ritual sacrifices!"

Absolutely gleamed with excitement the rapidly talking Tokage, sparring no expense about affirming wildly her ingenious, might she say, plan of action. Definitively rendering Izuku's opinion or understanding near null!

The cogs in his head now firmly lodging themselves as if under heavy layers of rust while the hamster that powered the machine took a break!

This was absurd! In sooo many ways!

"Right. …But one question before I metaphorically go nuts about your… identity association: Wouldn't you be, well, **I don't know**, **CONCERNED** if your 'friend' proved to be the **literal** Devil, Tokage?" Bewilderedly retorted Izuku in a skulky attitude and agitated manner.

"Should I be concerned about my **friend**, to which by the way you just **agreed** to, being **so clever** that he **tricked** the **entirety** of mankind on blaming him for their flaws? Not even for a second baby, **wo-hooou**~! Should I even be?!"

Rapidly reasoned the giddy student as she fixed her new 'friend' with a satisfied grin, shimmying from one foot to the other as if in a dance, with a wide smile.

"Sarcasm, Tokage. ***" Lowly uttered Izuku, more to himself by this point, before groaning at the unbelievably inane happening. "Let me ask you: Why, do you exactly want to 'make peace' with me? What? Did I unintentionally send a death-threat to someone?" Lifelessly inquired the plainly nonchalant young man.

"Oh, not at all, in fact. Just some of my friends are lollygagging about not getting a wink of sleep recently because of your simulation. So, I had to do something about it and be the voice of reason!"

Sensibly answered the green haired girl, in contrast to her earlier tirade.

"Of course, the added bonus of me being friends with Lucifer himself is just the icing on the cake!" Aaaand, there it was!

"You know, I can understand many things Tokage-"

"Setsuna! Let's not be formal here mister."

"D-duu… ok? Setsuna… As I was saying, I can understand many things. But you, going around calling me 'that', I really don't. It's just uncalled for, really." Reasoned Izuku with a leveled tone and adequate behavior to an adult instructing a kid about how not to go around calling people by.

"And by chance, does it happen you… got to meet some… old pro-hero? Just asking here, nothing else! …He goes by Gran Torino…?" Slightly stuttered the now embarrassed Izuku at the suspicion of old man Sorahiko going around and running his mouth. It was already enough with him on the regular!

"Uuum… no, actually." Calmly revealed Setsuna before continuing.

"Why? Oh, don't tell me! He's in on your secret, isn't he?! He's like, one of those old-old people who had to die, but struck a deal with you to get some unfinished business! In exchange for his soul right?! Is **that** who you were talking to on the phone?" Tried Tokage to deduce her made up story.

"**I'M** **NOT**. The **DEVIL**! **Tokage**!" Spoke Izuku with pathos and emphasis, failing to retain his loud and raspy, growled, retort in check!

Scarring the idly occupied U.A. students that wandered their way by. Sending them scurrying away at the words he spoke in deep vocalization, as if running away from a bellowing nightmare!

"Wow…! Hey man, it's ok. I don't hate you for being you, we're friends." Carefully and comfortingly approached the 1B colleague her newly acquainted 'friend'. Sincerely trying to town down his verbal aggression.

"Why do you hate yourself so much?"

"**THERE-ARE-MANY-REASONS**!"

Was the equally loud and gruff response, spoke with great haste, that came close to cracking up Tokage in another laugh. Truth be told, Izuku was still hung up on his earlier conscience episode… so realization about venting that tiny slipup went by him as the autumn wind.

"Well look here, Lucey-goosey! I'm with you on this remedying case, so I'll do my best to help out alleviate that bother you have about yourself! Trust me, it'll be worth it! No one is better at counseling than Tokage Setsuna! Pinky promise this time!"

Warmly offered the girl, becoming so impossible to read off as either serious or joking to Izuku, that he couldn't even understand anymore how he got in this messy… 'dialogue?'. Could it even be called a dialogue?

"Come on, I'm not lying here." Spoke again Tokage as she slightly approached. Dropping her exuberant energy in order to feel more mellow to the clearly discomforted student.

"Look, Izuku… –if that is even your **real** angel name– I can't lie here: I do happen to know a few… things you'd maybe not want anyone to know. True, I sought out Mirio to talk. But, that just makes my offer all the more honest!

Maybe everyone doesn't have the best opinion about you, yeah.

And true, almost everyone doesn't like that you treat heroism like such a hollow and mundane gig.

But!

I, at least, think you're actually awesome!

With all the bad stuff that you seemingly are called out for, you still do the best out of everyone! **Because** you are a **big softy** in fact! Or more simply put: You sincerely **care** about another's problems. **More** than what the job prescribes!

So… I also think I can help you out with the hardship you must be going through. Anyone, even you, can use a pillar. Which in this instance happens to be me! And trust me when I say this! You clearly have **biiiig** **problems** going on up there! I saw that since yesterday, not that I'm bragging!"

…

Although it was spoken with a humorous air. And although it was quirky and less than a seriously kept answer. Although it was a tad scatterbrained.

The use of his true name; The painstaking evident flaw he had eroding at his person being observed; And the, **begrudgingly** **admitted**, heartwarming care for a total stranger like him?

Did manage to pull a little quirk of the lips when an acute berating of Izuku's mentor complaining over his social ineptitude came to haunt him in the most cruelly ironic time possible.

…

It took a little while after the settled silence until Midoriya regarded the girl with a look, considerably more kind and earnest. A too good to be true mirage, as it was quickly followed after by a wry, cynical smile. And a lazed raise of a hand.

"Well then… Setsuna Tokage: I'll be looking forward to you falling short of that impossible promise." Kindly spoke Izuku with a snarky bite, at the person who somehow managed to render his entire exterior and points null, just by ignoring and doing what she wanted with brazen joy.

Basically ignoring the real subject here just to ask to be friends. The simplicity… was quite a nice change of pace though.

Why did he agree to such a thing, as companionship from someone who literally went up to him asking exactly for that?

One, was for the sheer rarity of the instance! None of his other colleagues had ever seemed to try and desire his company. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Second? Well… he never did manage to make someone actually glad to be around him, for just… being him. Without the need to **do something** to impress. It wasn't half bad when he thought about it.

"And I'll be looking forward to earning **hell** **a' bragging rights** for having Actually Satan as my numero uno best bud. I'm going to sooo take advantage of this~."

"Well at least you're honest." Surprisingly replied Izuku with some amusement.

…###...

However, that was the sound of a phone call! And if Melissa didn't happen to be the caller, which was very likely, it was no doubt his mother.

Maybe for once, he had something good about the academy to talk about with her.

* * *

**-Musutafu. 16:42-**

"When you add '-chan' to Oni… does that mean that you say 'demon-brother' or just 'big-brother', but skipping an 'i'?"

That was but the aerial thought of Himiko Toga.

Uttered just as aerially in her stroll with the group she became affiliated with.

A stroll she enjoyed the entire fleeting moment of liberty it brought to experience! Having been told so by their 'leader' and on account of his company, today was quite the special day as it seemed!

Indeed!

After all, how many times after her mental brakedown was she able to brazenly walk down a street in the middle of the day? Almost as if she were free and admitted by the others as her own unique entity…

"Really asking the life's questions here girly." Offhandedly spoke Dabi, the bare motion of his lips permitting the sound he made to vocalize his thought.

…

A layered set of stairs welcomed their view, from a good distance away, when in their field of view came the sight of an apartment complex.

"Heeey! Now that you mention it, that is weird when mulling about it! NAAAH! Who the hell even thinks about that shit?! Am I right here boss-man?!" Resonated with loud exuberance the duality in Twice's persona.

Although conformation about his existence as the original relieved heavy thoughts off of his mind. The affliction of his mental complication still hardly improved.

"…If I may ask Tomura… since we don't seem to be in any particular worry or stress of the moment, seeing as we stroll down out in the open… Why did you send Spinner along with pro-hero Hawks in the police's hold?"

Mr. Compress was rightfully curious, regarding their circumstances. And even more so, their surroundings! Since when did they take calm walks down town, without bother of capture for the law's representatives?

Leaving a member of the league to be sent off with the pro-hero, as enforcer allegedly, brought an honest rise of the brow to the masked man. There had to be more to the fresh movement Tomura led!

…

The leading individual, identified as the group's leader, or to what carried equal authority, slightly craned his neck so as to glimpse at the inquiring member. His face, in recent times, took a different exposure when compared to his previous sightings. The clear visage looking back at the masked one.

In short: the use of hands as decorative, intimidating pieces, or comforting objects, were abandoned! Left behind as if all a phase! A fleeting dream! Nothing marking or noteworthy anymore.

And naturally, none of the League's members could complain. They never could say they saw themselves as fans towards the disembodied remnants. So complaints towards such changes wouldn't have even lived long enough to die off before expressing. Yet it was odd… It was odd how the dull and angry man changed. Changed like his clothes, really.

The newly changed clothes, very alike to any self-respecting pedestrian, worn by the gray haired man creased when he simply stopping in the middle of the road to regard the few people and giant following.

One of his hands wandered as if remotely controlled, without much thought, through his brown jacket's inner pockets as he gave a lithe exhale.

The man smiled, lopsidedly and faintly. His eyes crinkled and his skin's frangible appeal earned a more lively tint. He looked almost emotional. But for what reason? Only he knew.

"I guess… everything should finally be said. Out in the open, for you all to know. Out in the open… ironic, really. After all these years… so many years of scheming… hiding, running… just to openly talk to you all. About what I want to do. As if old relatives during childhood, ready for an adventure…"

Tomura's bitterly amused and soft reply was the single opener to the troubled and troubling people's curiosity.

A man devoid of many emotions, except for spite and sorrow? Someone without attachments or cares living for seemingly nothing?

A crazy guy speaking of revenge, equality, injustice or sometimes greatness, when his conditions fluctuated?

All of those things that made the criminal, now present here before them as an… anybody else? Looking at them with sanity and calmness? Though make no mistake, he was the same person, was he not?

Maybe they should joke. Or laugh. Or disregard this apparent whim of Tomura, so they could return and continue on with their normal activities in Ujiko's hideaway or Meta Liberation Army base.

Best of all, wait for him to return after distressing! After he returned to **normal**. After he… returned to **normal**… However, they were here already! Out here in the open! Blindly following him! So… maybe, it was important enough to listen first of all.

"I'm sure you're asking **why** and **how** or, maybe even **what** is wrong or right with me. On a sidenote, I've gotta say: I'm touched, really! How sweet, bla-bla-blah… But, to speak in earnest: I guess… nothing and everything, at the same time is wrong with me!

Let's go along while I explain, we can't waist the time."

Complying to the man's decision, they all did so without question.

Seeing as how the street they strutted over was… awfully empty, it was obvious they were since long ago reported.

No doubt, the single and only reason they weren't intercepted was due to Gigantomachia's and Tomura's threatening possibilities to act if forced to do so. And subsequently, the pro-hero/police forces had to observe them from a far, be prudent.

…

"I can't say I recall how I've managed to earn your support or trust, maybe even go as far as to say loyalty. But by this point? I don't know if it matters anymore, honestly. Therefore, what it does matter: is to deliver my end of the promise. That'd be right. …So, to make a long story short… I simply reasoned that this is the best way to do that."

The group lazily reached the stairs first seen in their distant view.

"Destroying. Braking. Scaring. Harming… can only do **so** much… even for **me**, as a replacement for **therapy**. And this **can't** **be** our therapy. Since it can **only** give so much. Because of that, I myself… **have** to act differently. Yes! Yes, I know already: '_Shigaraki, why do you __**care**__? Since when did that __**matter**__ to you? Why are you suddenly acting so weird and different and…and, not __**normal**_.'"

Spoke the man with oscillating energy and weight. Distractedly checking for numbers and names at the apartment complex's residents list. Sometimes looking around at the nameplates when squinting his eyes to focus down the open corridor.

"Oh! Gigantomachia! Please, wait here until we return. It won't take long, alright? Be behaved now!" Amiably instructed Tomura when looking at the giant that trailed after them. The simpleton itself staring back with a gauzy expression, not pointing towards much lucidity or presence of self in there. Yet still conformed to the request. Very similar to how a very small child would maybe do.

Therefore when back on their trek, climbing quite the number of stairs, Shigaraki took the moment to continue:

"Well… I act this way… maybe because of the medication I asked Ujiko to make. Maybe, I realized the ingenious and fascinating opportunity to be political and open to the public. …Or maybe, and most likely, I was inspired, in my own right…"

A sarcastic and paradoxically fond smile washed over Shigaraki's features at that point.

The restless image of an identity contradicting a veritable amount of pro-heroism flashing as his reference.

Still following that condemnable heroic scope in an overbearing fashion! That was the image that surfaced as the villain's reference.

How unbelievably ironic! Crazily, if so! The exact entity he was groomed, without awareness, to one day quell its life. Was the very same entity he became… oddly inspired by!

How twistedly poetic! Wasn't it?

Ah, but that was too long of a story now… there were other points to make!

"People can't just go through life without a meaning… and can't live off of one sentiment. Can't stay boxed to one scope. Can't remain forever in the wrong… So, here is me, with you along, deciding to be more than that. …And I guess, finally make good on my promise

That being: that I'd unveil pro-heroism for what it is! That I'd take it all away... That there won't be other reasons… to make the **fucked up** world we live in more **disgusting**!

You asked about Spinner and why I had him go to escort Hawks at the police station. Well, it was the best way to send a peaceful message. To alleviate a common ground with the public.

Considering what we must do next."

Finalized Tomura with a slightly awkward flourish of the hands, as if thanking for an audience's attention. Allowing a moment of silence to pass by before speaking further about their reason to be present.

"Now, Twice or Toga, if you'd be as kind?" Pointed the gray haired man to the door located at his immediate left while idly looking over the view given by the location. "Just like you practiced."

Tiredly, akin to a mountain hiker, Shigaraki saw fit to pace around in wait. This could take some time, depending on the moment they arrived at.

"Yes! Man-Oh man! This must be MY moment to shine!" Joyously spoke Twice when placing himself before the door. Sucking in a quick breath, shaking his jaw, shaking his hips and popping his fingers: the man gently and oh so carefully, as if operating:

…

Pushed the door's alarm that announced guests or visitors.

…

"Was that… really necessary?" Warily questioned Mr. Compress from his distance, supporting his weight on the rail.

"Mh-hm~ I dunno?" Answered Toga cheerily whilst adjusting her eye-patch. An eye-patch of course granted as courtesy after their all out war against the Meta 'Losers' Army, as she liked to call them. Those freaks having been not exactly a pushover when it came to blows.

"Uuum… so… will she respond?" Questioned Twice dumbly as he waited like a kid for candy.

"Be a little patient, spandex enthusiast. …It's already enough you're bipolar, don't be insufferable too." Advised with mellow demeanor Dabi as he slid down the wall to sit for the short while and laze.

…

During the, admittedly, prolonged wait, Tomura took it upon himself to walk further in paced step around the open corridor and glance at the surrounding neighborhood. What else to do?

Action that led his to meet, in the now n-th pace of the same path, a notably portly feline. Not… the first critter he'd seen today though. So what was special to this one to grab his attention?

The animal, ginger by the color of its fur, seemingly kindred to his current sentiments of boredom and tiredness, felt as the best method to pass the time. Thereby… after a quick peer to the left and right, not that it mattered when the place seemed so abandoned, –logically due to their inevitable notice– Tomura plainly picked up the mammal to start scratching it behind the ears.

Unconventional?

Maybe.

But relaxing? Awfully similar to a James Bond villain?

…Yes.

"Pardon my bother Shigaraki, but… wasn't your quirk… active when five fingers touched anything?" Came the intrigued question of Compress as he admired the notably tuckered out creature receiving a massage from the person who merely touched in order to decay. And said creature existed **well** and **ok** in that exact grasp!?

Naturally leaving quite the amount of questions to be answered.

"Correct." Replied the faintly smirking man as he continued to weave his fingers along the feline's back. "But medication, the pills to be exact, and help from doctor Ujiko do say their part. Don't they?"

"May I ask why? What if heroes intercept us? Which will happen today, inevitably."

"Ah, I'm counting on that though! So, no, I'm not worried. And even if… worse comes to worse, I can anytime use my quirk, should it be needed. Though, I hope it won't be the case." Supplied Tomura as he approached the group by the door.

"Heh, are you **that** tired on sipping drinks like an anglophile? Talk about unnecessary additions…" Bit Dabi with amusement after eyeing the surprising sight of Shigaraki not disintegrating the animal to atoms when in its full hold.

"I guess you could say so, smug dick. But, I have a better reason than that. After all, it'd be a much better **public image** of me doing **this**:" Slightly raised Tomura the purring feline at his allies in the pause.

"Than **this**:" Ended the man when a hand hovered over the rail, interacting with it in just the perfect tap so only a section of it would decay in dust and rust.

"Ooooh~! I get it! People like more kitty, and less… less violent shit you do!" Spoke Himiko as she bound in a few steps to look over the adorable cat.

…

Minutes later: ironically mocking Twice, when the door did open and the slight image of a short woman with slim proportions appeared on the other end, an answer finally blessed their absolutely observed and noticed presence in the city.

"Yes, can I help you?" Was naturally the quaint reply offered by the woman. Her tone carrying detectable vigilance once eye-contact was established.

"Ah, yes! Can we please talk to you about a one: Izuku Midoriya? Good friends-good friends, I've gotta say: You've raised quite the Heracles! My bruises still hurt from last time! Ha-ha-ha!" Spoke Twice with renewed gusto!

…

"Sorry, I'm afraid I'm too busy for now. Have a good day." Answered the woman immediately, already closing the door, cutting off the little contact that was made.

"Ooohhh! Come on! Twice, she said no! What now?" Lamented the disheartened Himiko, although you'd think a complete stranger refusing a request wouldn't be a subject worth the reaction.

"Ah shit, I don't know…! The **briefing** didn't prepare us for **this**! Quick! Ask Dabi!" Replied Twice without even waiting for Tomura's imput.

"Burn down the door." Came the detached answer from the lazing villain.

"Or…" Spoke Shigaraki loudly, enough to be picked up by someone if attentive to what could be talked outside a door. "We could tell a few things about Midoriya first off, so we can make some common ground to talk over. And if not… well, we could **always** try and visit **him** **directly**. I think he should be done with school by this hour, wouldn't you say?"

…

The door cracked back open at the words.

After all, it wouldn't stand for much of a barrier when considering the individuals waiting on its other side. So, unfortunately, it was best to humor them and keep the theatrics going.

"Ah, thank you for the time miss Midoriya! I promise you, this won't take long. In fact, all we'd need for is a call to Izuku, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Thank you again!"

Tomura's sickly sweet reply and smile sent cold chills, darkening Inko's vision as she stared at the criminal's face. The same person who, in one blink, erased from the map an entire city without remorse!

With hammering heart and audibly pumping blood in fear and panic, Inko didn't know what to do. Her phone already clutched in a cold hand, hidden behind the door, as if in a vice, shook from all extremities.

A ginger cat, belonging to a neighbor's most likely, paraded its way through the opening left by the door. Its nametag dangling with echo in the graveyard silence.

Feeling like a twisted taunt when the feline acted with such leisure to caress its head by her leg.

"I assure you miss, we aren't here to harm you. We simply need a call from your phone, to be specific. That is all." Reassured the smiling criminal. His mannerism and presence inducing to Inko an instinctual sensation of danger! Screaming in the back of her mind to control herself and be calm!

The situation so dire that it made her break from fear into extreme awareness!

Leaving her with two options: **Hand over** the phone. Or **make** the call **herself**.

And logically, the only option sensible enough in this moment that could guarantee mere chances of a better fate would be: handing over the phone.

Compliance was her best option.

Although her thoughts lit and died in the hundreds during every microsecond about Izuku and what would happen to him… she had to think through calmly. She was his parent! His mother! So her absolute necessity was to think about his involvement in this.

Izuku was at U.A.

Izuku was present with teachers, pro-heroes more exactly. And if he were to be the one called as they said, then he could alert said teachers.

Bottom line for Inko was: **Izuku would be alright**.

And that was the most she could care in the moment.

"Ah, thank you! Believe me miss, everything would always go as smooth if we were to receive the same calm responses." Replied Shigaraki with polite gratitude.

It was enough to make you think you'd die on the spot from fear.

* * *

**Wooooow!**

**Glad I finally managed to get this bucket of problems out here in the open! Unfortunately, I had to separate this chapter from it's action segment, because otherwise this would've been waaaay too long!**

**Basically, this set up the intrigue for the upcoming part of the story, and finally got things rolling as the two sides of this narration come together.**

**Now!**

**About the juicy bits going on in this Hellscape: ;)**

**FINALLY! Izuku was revealed to us about what the underline premises he follows! His episode with *** (you can attribute any name you want) brought up his fractured mindset, psychology, and most of all philosophy!**

**Not to mention... that... very intriguing piece of info Izuku mulled about after figuring out Sir Nighteye's quirk functionality! Veeery intriguing! What are your thoughts about it? Any theories?**

**Naturally, I'm very curious about what you think of the entire scene! What tickled your thinking bone; what was interesting; and what was your overall opinion of it!**

**Now... 1B and their shenanigans: Let's be honest here, it was a big game of bad cop/worse cop! The most lighthearted moment here that I loved. How was it?**

**For Izuku's and Melissa's conversation!**

**What did you think of it? It highlighted maybe considerable difficulties for Izuku and it also revealed the obviously different branching that the I-Island event that took place! Shrek 2 song though! Am I right, or am I right? That was a beautiful addition to make. I still can't believe I thought about that! ...God, I'm dumb!**

**What are your thoughts over the entire Tyr and Izuku duality though? It certainly grows more peculiar.**

**Izuku and Setsuna finally met! Let's see who's going to fall short of their intentions first! What did you think about it? The scene was very satisfying to make, of course, in part due to the courtesy of joking a little on Actually Satan's/Izuku's account.**

**And lastly, but not the forgotten: Tomura and League of Villans mission!**

**Quite unexpected, wasn't it?**

**It had definitely many subjects raised in it's episode, so I can only wonder what your theories about it could be! Not so usual to see Tomura act this way, is it now?**

**Well.**

**With that said, I can only bid you a good one! Take care!**


	6. Exiled God: Tyr

**~Exiled God: Tyr~**

* * *

**Izuku's known abilities, including the 1A-1B joint training:**

**One for All – bolstered physical capacities (potent enough for its strict use to be blurred in **this** future);**

**Black Whip – spawned, maneuverable, constructs of amorphous substance from any part of the body;**

**Izuku's abilities learned in the Middle East:**

*** –**

*** –**

**In contrast to his canonic self, Izuku utilizes amalgamations of his studied quirks in order to perform unforeseeable actions.**

**Motive:**

**-Drastically prolonged time spent with Gran Torino offered Izuku veritable insight to a completely ****new take**** to his *existence* when necessary.**

**Source of inspiration: ****The Abstracta****; Dimension of Forms.**

* * *

Gyroscopes of flashing blue and red over visibly snow-covered vehicles, appearing almost drowned in the sea of salty-white, depicted how rushed and immediate the law enforcements came in response to the recent villain presence.

As well as for how long they've been stalking from the corners.

It was natural to expect such a thing, of course…

Lingering fear coated vividly the public and authority representatives after the Meta Army Liberation confronted the League.

The threat and possibility of another city to fade away like a sublimated solid hung with almost palpable weight over every high or low societal member.

…

For Tokage, waiting outside an apartment complex bloc, under the numbing snowfall of humid and sizeable flakes, shortly after the sun departed its glow off of the winter sky, accompanied only by the occupied police workers and amassing pro-heroes, wasn't really what she expected to see after **tailing** Midoriya from U.A.

And by **tailing**: she meant suiting up faster than a recruit in bootcamp when Midoriya raided the Workshop for his own wears. And without much bother for permission latched onto him when taking off like the Apollo 11!

Truly, irony was the best tailor to Izuku's life! Now he could finally understand what All Might felt after the same dull-headed move those years back!

Background noise of chatter and muffled radio's hung over the darkened area with such heavy influence, that it made it oddly frightful as the case was being worked on.

Setsuna's fingers tapped with haste over her phone's almost frozen screen. Sending update message after update message to Itsuka and Nejire.

She reasoned it was wise to do so.

Even if she went against Midoriya's instructions of reaching towards outside help, her logic made complete sense. Although, the compromise she fell on with the recently made friend, involved a caveat. Since this instance **did** regard him personally:

**The only ones accepted to inform consisted of non pro-heroes**!

**Reason**, as for why, Setsuna not so long ago learned to be due to Tomura's command. The exact same reason they were here in the first place for. Having been personally involved with the wellbeing of Izuku's mother, their first stop had naturally been at the Midoriya residence.

A necessary check, as the young man called it. Consciously risking the time he was accorded to meet the villain that triggered the problem on a selected location. The same location, obviously, having been forbidden to the hero in training from sharing to his teachers or higher authorities.

Therefore, Izuku was evidently tied to a singular option.

Should he not do as told, then he risked the still free criminals to return with murderous intent over his mother's whereabouts. A possibility he could under no circumstance assume.

And so, that brought the two of them to this situation.

With Setsuna tagging along as product of her belief on heroism, joint with the situational deal of help made at U.A.

Though, what she had in mind for an ongoing problem to Izuku's life, definitely didn't come anywhere near this type of magnitude!

The eyesore in this instance that rose questions however, was the reason as for why the League of Villains even took interest in Midoriya! Why would they care for a specific hero in special? **One** that **hasn't** even **spent** that **much time** in the **city**, having been gone to Hell knows **where**!

And here she thought her job would be easier than she thought it to be. …Ah well, no take backs, as her policy supported! She had to see this through till the end now.

…

'Fuck it!' was her eventual thought process, when deciding to pass the time by calling one of the contacts she kept on update rather than text.

…

"Since when was Actually Satan tied with these villains? …Why are they even interested in him?" Was Tokage's inquiry over the phone with a mobilized Nejire. Her, and the other two students that made up the Big Three of U.A.

"_But Setsuna! Isn't he like… __**worshipped**__ by the bad guys…? I'd question why __**wouldn't**__ he be involved! See?_" The slightly warped response and harsh gurgle of whipping winds over the phone's speaker indicated to the 1B vice-rep of the three approaching seniors.

"Ghhha-gh!" Groaned loudly the vice-rep over the speaker at the classic behavior seen in her senior. "Not that! What I meant: Why is Midoriya their target?"

"_To be completely sincere… I planned on asking you or him that when we arrived!_" Cheerily and abashedly answered Hado.

"O~oof course you would… Never mind then. Le-" From her place at the apartment block's foot, Setsuna could finally make out the silhouette of her colleague, exiting the entrance that no doubt denoted his home.

Headed straight for the railed stairs, it came in as obvious that Izuku planned on leaving.

"Let's meet over on the **Coruscant Building** roof. We'll stop there right before reaching Dagobah beach, so we can plan ahead. Ok?"

"_Okidoki! Take care on the way. …Oh! And Mirio says to not listen much to Midoriya's thoughts! Says he's usually a bad influence._"

With the commendably merry tone, as per usual, the brief call concluded at the swift return of Izuku.

Regarding his ability to enter the area scouted by the criminalistics workers? That became excusable once his familial relation to Inko was cleared.

In fact, **first thing** that Midoriya got to see was the **well and ok** Inko at arrival!

Although the frailly slim woman came off as deeply shocked and disoriented when waiting outside by Naomasa Tsukauchi's car, she was fortunately just that: shocked. And nothing more.

The **single handedly** **most valuable** **entity** on the face of this Earth in Izuku's life throughout his years was safe and sound. Nothing bad had happened.

A crisis that was the most stressful and simultaneously relieving happening experienced by Midoriya ever.

…

"So, checked what you needed? Everything's alright with the house, I hope?" Opened Setsuna the conversation, that otherwise her newly acquainted friend wouldn't.

"Everything's alright… but the exact things I was looking for." Came the dispassionate answer of Midoriya. Spoken more as if a mindless re-check of an inventory list.

His face stuck into a neutral visage, hinting towards an expression that could've maybe been identified as disappointment.

The wafting great, humid, flakes of snow clung ephemerally to the lustering material making up his **suit**. The plates themselves appearing to almost resemble opaque glass, rather than traditional alloy.

The dreadfully appealing **helmet** with metal, razor, **horns** that sprouted from the ears, and **cold-star** eyes, hung over the side of his belt in the moment.

A seeming reluctance of the soon to be hero halted him from wearing it with much leisure.

Almost as if the prospect of **dawning** the suit component implied a deeper meaning to him.

"Let's move towards Dagobah Beach. I checked all I had too here." Candidly spoke Izuku after pulling his mind back together and looking at Tokage with a meaningful glance.

Practically translating into his **begrudging** acceptance of her accompanying for the unseen venture. That and warning to grab a hold if she didn't plan on skydiving!

"Oh, sure. Though… could you tell me a little more about **what** is missing? Maybe we come across it when spotting the League. So if **stumble** by it, you know… I don't **accidentally** dismiss it."

Tried Setsuna her hand at a little mind trick while awkwardly trying to get a grip on Izuku before launching off in the stratosphere. …True, that last statement was just how it felt for her when the surprise method of movement revealed itself to be an **All Might** stunt! Nothing that unhinged from her, hopefully, reliable friend.

Tokage was more than certain she could wage a limb on the fact that Midoriya was like: a **super** **secret** fan of the once **Symbol of Peace**! Even go as far as to say he was a **total** **nerd** to collect figurines of, since small.

Meeh! Who was she kidding, that was just fiction for her at this point.

"Jeez… these plates are uncomfortable, why'd you have 'em in overlapping segments? It feels like it's made of shore rocks!"

"Less whining, more jumping." Resolved Izuku to rudimentary pick up Tokage and take off like a catapulted boulder!

…

"You still didn't answer my question… by the way. Sooo~…"

"Nice approach to coax an answer. …I'll humor you: some **books** I kept home, covering details over many **quirks** I observed, are missing. After Tomura, as I was told, entered my room."

"Why old books? That's a little specific to get from your room, don't you think?" Quirked a brow the 1B student, soon to be 2B, as her forehead creased in thought.

"My guess is as good as yours."

**Lied** Izuku through his teeth, aware and fearful of the possible applications that Tomura could have at disposal if he were to safely stash them away wherever his hideout was. It didn't matter how rudimentary the versions of his **concepts** or **plans** were, so long they were **workable** with.

In fact, it was due to the sole element of '**rudimentary**' that accentuated the problem in itself! Because the notes weren't as **refined** and **thought out** with **safeguards** as the new ones, the threat became all the more evident!

And in all those stacked notes?

Oh, yeah…

There was **plenty** to work with.

Enough to fulfill Tomura's any whish of resistance against modern heroism. And even worse, depending on his ambitions…

"**See**? That's **why** you're **Actually Satan**! I pinned you from the start.

Filthy liar, won't even let me in on his backstage charades. Gosh, I'm genuinely jealous…! This New Year just keeps getting better! What a night!"

Amusedly pondered the girl, followed soon after by elated expectation, adorably reigned by giddiness. Although, from the way she transmitted the words and looked ahead, it came off as more to herself if anything.

And she sounded wa~aaay to sincere about her last statements.

Just went to show: How much **first** **impressions** matter. Even if misunderstood.

At least one was having fun tonight.

"I'm gonna have to insist that you stop calling me that, Tokage-"

"Setsuna."

"-Because I'm not." Persisted Izuku as they whizzed over the city like an aircraft jet, steadily gaining sight over the seaside horizon.

"Wait… was that meant to you calling me by **my** name… Or me calling you by **your** name…?" Came the bewildered confusion, concomitantly worn by Setsuna as expression, at Midoriya's last reply.

"Yes."

…

"You, aren't much of a chatter box… are you?" Was the still promiscuous look and tone of the girl as she suspiciously regarded Izuku with a sly hint of observation. "But you do make up for it with **snide** **remarks**!"

"Gee. I wonder what tipped you on that?" Dryly replied her colleague as his eyes slightly focused over the horizon, no doubt trying to transmit physically that this conversation was going nowhere.

All the while washing over her last quip of his attitude, begrudgingly **recognizing** he must've spent far too much time with the soon to be senile coot, Sorahiko.

"Come o~ooon Satan! You've got a defenseless young woman –might I add, a stunning one– in your arms over the nighttime winter city as if you just casually went for a fruit-murder-cocktail, and you don't even talk much? …Moody."

Disappointedly deflated the girl as she was denied any chitchat over the warmth draining 'flight'. Whipping winds and speeding travel made for a bad way at maintaining heat.

"If you keep that trend going, I'll reach the point that I'll wonder how you can sometimes come up with the words you say. I'm close to envious, to be honest."

"One day~. I'm telling you, one day! I'll find what gets you, and I'll tease the hell out of you."

"Weren't you asking me earlier if my quirk **was** tapping into actual **Hell** or something like dragging people into it?" Confusedly asked Midoriya after giving another kick to their 'flight' to maintain speed and altitude. His tone delivering expressive clutter.

"Oh… Would you look at who was paying attention…! A+! Gold Star! Can-we-please-land-on-that-roof-right-over-there?!"

"The Coruscant Building? Not a bad place to scout ahead for Tomura's group. …But still a little too far to make out anything even with a zoomed visor. We should go closer." Disregarded Izuku after a second of thought while clear consideration crossed his mind.

"No-no… Let's meat up first with the Big Three there, and then move forward." Easily crept Setsuna the reunion idea to Midoriya, without priming any immediate negative response from the obviously unpleased classmate.

"…Right… Totally forgot about them. …Did you really have to call Nejire? In fact, no-nevermind. Forget I asked. Was stupid to ask anyway."

Relented Izuku with a fast redirection of his thoughts, complying to his classmate's advice by adjusting their stop over the skyscraping edifice.

The Coruscant Building:

One of the greatest constructions, both in dimensions and cutting edge technological use. It was basically one big ass smart house, with enviable assets that went into its making even for U.A. standards.

A predominant use that it served was acting as meeting grounds for diverse influential associations. A portion of which being made up of government officials.

…

With a brief skydive! Positioned to land on his feet, Midoriya released a minute jerk of a foot at a few feet's distance over the roof, attenuating their fall significantly.

Observably **warping** the air in deep thrum, landing with a baseline echo, indicator of the permeating kinetic forces still wafting beneath the soon to become hero.

Releasing Tokage to her own movement over the helipad that made good as their own landing spot, the two were entitled to the unnerving and annoying **wait**.

A 'wait' that, mind you, could cost them precious time to do well on intercepting Tomura's group, as per his demands.

But, in reality? That was only the excuse Izuku came up with for attempting at not confronting the senior students.

…

"Damn. Didn't know you were a **Jedi** too, Satan! The **Force** must be strong with you, Dark Lord!" Suddenly, and out of nowhere spoke Tokage as she shifted her head to face Izuku. A curiously clear and believably surprised appeal describing the girl's visage.

"I'm sorry? …**What**?"

What other reaction could someone else show under such circumstances? By this point, Izuku could legitimately wonder if he'll ever be associated with anything that wasn't fictitious!

…And **where** did that **one** even come out **of**?

"Yeah! I mean… you aren't telling me what your 'quirk' **is**." Began Setsuna with an all too sweet smile as she slightly hopped from one place to another. "One that just so happens to be **surprisingly** versed in many functionalities! I mean… you somehow create pressure motions, can lift stuff and people in air with some weird, wire-y threads…! Yeah! I've seen you do that weird 'thinning' stuff with the dark whips you make."

Midoriya on his part started contemplating how the temperature over the roof of a **skyscraper** began reaching the positive values!

Either that or he was reverting to his easily wimpy self. His nervous sweat was fortunately concealed by the humid flakes that constantly fell over his face, giving the impression that it was just them melting. While his widening eyes did well to focus on anything else but Setsuna.

"That PLUS the fact that you just love jumping around like a maniac! It only makes me wonder: Just **how** far in the future **did** you travel, to drag Force Users into Hell, Satan. Tch-tch-tch… now that's no behavior for a hero. This will set you back on the redemption path my guy."

Chided with amusement Setsuna while waving a finger around with her eyes closed, as if this where but a repeating case of a kid's behavior. "Whoa-wait! Travelled in time…? In fact, just to check a little further and make sure the incriminating probes are irrefutable… Tell me Lucey-Goosey: _How_ exactly would you describe your jumping to be like? Hmm?"

Under the odd inquiry, and unfortunate, resolve of his 'friend' to continue her train of unreasonable curiosities. Midoriya decide to respond along to his dry and sardonic method.

That usually did the trick to hide away how he actually felt or thought. It did wonders on masking his true self, so, no point in abandoning that now.

"I jump good."

…

"*****!"

Naturally, the utterly bewildered gasp that escaped Tokage represented what she just came up with out of the infinite pit that was her imagination and hyperactive presence.

"**You've** got **Samurai Jack** in the back-pocket too!? Get **outta** here! …This **really** is the best day at U.A. so far!"

"Really…?" Dejectedly muttered Midoriya at the brand new belief of him: Assuming the abilities of identities form fiction.

Though… that did came in as handy if needing to derail a conversation about his **actual** quirk. So, it wasn't all bad.

"Ok-ok, I'll stop-I'll stop. Mha-ha-ha! Gosh this is too good!" Conceded with muffling snickers the refocusing 'friend' as she wiped away what could be called a crocodile tear.

"But seriously now: Is it ok if I ask a little about you? After all, we are **friends**; no take backs! And that means to learn a little about you. Especially if I'm planning on showing you up in helping that self-problem you've got going."

Came the pleasantly balanced tone between kind openness and logic of Tokage's reply.

The point she made was acceptable.

What would the role of allowing her help be –in order to disprove a childish belief about himself– if not playing along?

That, and at some point it was bound to happen. Therefore, better now than later.

"Go ahead. …Like whatever I say would actually deter you from trying anyway." Humorously responded Izuku with a straight face to the still smiling classmate.

"Now you're getting it! Alright, then: Since earlier at U.A. you didn't take too kindly to the Big Three helping out. Could you tell me why? This way, at least I won't make things more awkward than they are."

"Hah! Not too shabby… You're slyly adept with words, Tokage." Worked up Izuku a wry quirk of the mouth as he honestly replied. Trying his best at transmitting a compliment to his colleague's persuasion skills. Something that came in as unbelievably difficult to pull off without looking like his middle school waste of space.

The mere concept of Izuku reverting to that insufferable time of acceptance he underwent evoked disgust and intolerance! He tried his best to dissociate from everything that made up the 'old' him, if it could be called that.

Obviously **failing** in many regards to that **personal** wish. Yet he did like to think that good progress was made to distance himself from those aspects kept deeply under check.

"I know, right? Monoma can't stand it. Which is the best part! Now, you were saying…"

"Of course:

I won't bore you with the details since we don't have the time for stories. In short. I guess you could say it's all a matter about acceptance between me and… well… not the Big Three in general. More like against Togata.

It wasn't as if either of us got nicely along since the beginning of a brief internship on my part under Sir Nighteye. Since what the both of us valued in terms of methods to perform heroism under severely contrasted, we never saw eye to eye.

Although, I managed to convince Nighteye and resolve his trials, going against his initial belief. I never managed the same feat with Togata. I think he's actually quite distasteful of me. Especially after learning where I chose to intern out of country; as well as the means that I followed.

I'd say the moment in which Togata and I completely broke any agreement and most tolerance was after the Yakuza intervention raid. …Nasty stuff."

Ended Midoriya with an attempt at delivering some form of ironic comedy from the unpleasant experience. His mouth would bend in soft traces to hint at a sarcastic air while his eyes would asymmetrically give off the idea he never took offense in the events.

"Well you don't sound awfully invested. Weren't you… kind of harsh with him, maybe? Although, normally, the senior is be harsh with the junior… I'm sure you couldn't keep your mouth in check; as per usual to you Lucey-Goosey. …What was the deal breaker though?"

Slowly approached Setsuna the heart of the matter. Calling things to their face, growing more curious by the moment. Abandoning the heft of cheer she carried with every reply in favor of showing her interest in the past.

"Mmh." Gave Midoriya a raspy groan, almost inaudible after a busying scratch of the head. "Truth be told: You are right in a good part. I did come off as insufferable to him, no doubt. Maybe it made me look like the hooligan that soured up the story's end. …But I still can't regret it.

…Any means necessary, as I say…"

Distractedly spoke Izuku when looking over to the horizon, not daring to face his 'friend' when admitting his shortcomings and wrongs. Revealing once again his inherently rimose nature.

"Midoriya. …What bad could you have made? I didn't hear something like it circulating through the school. …Maybe you just **think** that's how things stand. I'm sure that it can't be so bleak."

Comforted the 1B student carefully. In her uninformed place, it was the best thing she had at disposal to do. And besides, as she said earlier: how bad could things be? It's not like the guy **murdered** some fool or anything similar.

"Well. …It was admittedly bad. Although, still: I don't regret having done it." Candidly spoke the green haired young man after deciding to fiddle around with the helm once kept hung at his belt.

Looking in its lustering matt exterior as if in a mirror.

"As fun as it is to play the pronoun game with you on the margin of the tallest building around for miles, during a snowfall, and under a risky venture… Could you… maybe tell me what went down? Pretty please, with a cherry on top? Pranker's promise I won't tell!"

Insisted the girl as she made paced steps towards her moody best bud. …Well, best bud after Itsuka, of course.

Midoriya, on his part cast a glance towards the curious colleague after admiring whatever only he saw in the amorphous material. Weighing in his mind the decision of sharing the reason… the young man came at an uncomfortable realization:

*If he were to deny the answer from Tokage now, then the inevitable discussion or even argue with the Big Three would only offer a bad conclusion of him.

*And if he were to be the first to say his part of the story, he knowingly would manipulate her into thinking less over his objectively reckless decisions.

Either way, it was bad. But in the moment, Izuku was presented with the moment of choosing the lesser evil between the two. Maybe he should be biased?

No.

He'd **withhold** the full truth.

Lie by omission.

He'd reveal only the basic events to her. The rest… would be free to the person's choice to understand.

"I-if… you say so. I, u-um. I." It took Izuku a second to gather his bearings to form actual sentences, and not bumble like an idiot filled by insecurities.

Taking a breath, the teen **silenced** his self's conscious desire to speak fully about the past event. And began:

"…When I arrived at the place where Togata and Sir Nighteye were confronting Chisaki and his associates, **Eri**; the girl we were after to rescue; was exactly in the **middle** of crossfire.

Nighteye was hard pressed by the mutated surfaces Kai reassembled. Mirio was in the line of sight for a quirk erasing bullet. And the yakuza's head decision to disassemble Eri, in order to serve **himself** or **no one** else, motivated me to act… **unorthodoxly**.

At least, **unorthodoxly**, to a proper Pro-Hero.

…

So, the best decision I came with, was to permanently **cripple** their **metta** **abilities**.

…

Because I wasn't accounted for during the desperate skirmish, I intervened as fast as I could back then by surprise. …Panicked, and sloppy by today's standards, yes. But good enough to get the job done.

…And **cut** **off** **Chisaki's** **hands**.

Together with the **fingers** and **scalp** of the precepts that at the time were supporting him.

…

…Of course the worst thing out of it was… that I did everything **right** **before** **Eri's** **eyes**. …Forcing her phobia out as never before.

Reason why her quirk suddenly **overstimulated**, and caused her the epileptic episode. The medics were forced to induce her in a controlled coma, so the fever and shock wouldn't harm her further.

…That would be. …That would be why Eri is… why she is, panicked when seeing me.

I thought it best to just… keep away from her after that. To not cause more complications.

Togata seemed best to soothe her as well as the best company needed for recuperation. Eri needed an optimistic and benevolent Hero back then, and still does. …I would've just kept her in the same loop of trauma.

It… is for the **best**."

…

With the final delivery, Izuku remained silent. His face not betraying a form of bitterness, or hint any underline sadness. His voice was paced and mellow, comparable to an old man recalling a tale.

It was, in fact, a willing mold to give off such feelings. A distraction, if anything. A good one, to be **sure**, but a distraction none the less.

Many things remained undiscussed after those times. Some sacrifices died off in the dark, untold to any but a scant few, never revealing the complete picture.

Izuku, naturally, **lied** back then. '**He was fast enough to take the criminals by surprise?**'

What a **lie**!

Naturally, he had to exchange the healthy functionality of his organism for the gift of **power** back there. And many things were damaged as a result.

However some… degradations, for lack of a better word, remained permanent. After all, why did he require **medication** nowadays? Like the elders would say: '_My heart isn't as strong as it used to be…_' How ironically well it fit to him!

Yes.

Those were unspoken happenings. And they seemed to remain as such.

As **toxic** as it was to himself, he never sought to speak about them, his mentor excluded to retellings.

It all appeared to be his resolve on understanding and coping.

If they weren't brought up, then they weren't important. Logical, right? So, as he always told himself: '**Worst is happening out there.**'

Perhaps, it **neglected** and **downplayed** his own hardships. But in the end, Izuku never cared enough to such an extent out himself. Not when he harbored only **resentment** to his person in every measure. The saying he knew as if committed to memory was a good enough a response for everything that made for an impasse.

That was probably how it should remain.

As cold and heartless as it felt… it worked well enough.

…

"Ouch… I guess you really aren't alright." Lithely winced the green haired girl after the fragmented retelling. "Hey, Izuku. …Have you ever **talked** about this?" Asked Setsuna after a thick silence, comparable to the ones ruling over cemeteries. "…I don't think it's right for anyone to think that way about it. **Especially** you! Maybe-"

"_Hello~ooooo!_"

Unfortunately, or fortunately for others, that small episode of 'overcoming issues' came to a stop after the distant and sometimes overly energetic, ear-scraping, call of Nejire.

Like a floating comet, trailed by a coincidentally bluish cascade of hair, the third year student came to a graceful stop beside her juniors!

Soon after, accompanied by the audibly encroaching flap of spawned wings, came the star shy-guy Amajiki!

And lastly but not unexpectedly so, the catapulting phantom that phased through solid concrete itself: Mirio!

"…Beautiful…" Muttered Midoriya through his teeth in sardonic tonality after the Big Three individuals he didn't exactly famously get along with arrived.

"Come on, cheer up Satan! It'll be way easier to do this with help from practically legitimate pro's." Tried Tokage to bring up the optimistic side of the deal. Not forgetting the detail of placing herself intentionally between the elder students and Izuku so as to act like a middleman.

Just in case.

"How's it going?! It's **so** **good** to see you Setsuna! What've you been up to?!" Sparked Nejire, as per usual, the conversation through massive amounts of exuberance! One that this time, felt like it could possibly snowball towards some unneeded tension.

"H-he-llo." Stuttered out the visibly unnerved Amajiki. Making it a point to especially not look at one of the younger students.

Could you guess who?

As for Mirio...

The man was smiles and optimism itself! Borderline expelling positivity through his energetic attitude. …Until he saw Midoriya's face, that is. And subsequently his own face and attitude flopped and dried like a loaf of bread kept in the sun for a day.

Ah! Yes! That face. How could he ever forget it?

"…Tyr."

"Lemillion."

Went and passed the 'friendly' greetings from the two students. Regarding one another with but the most 'exquisite' uses of tonality. Dry and arid like the Sahara desert, to be exact.

Utilizing gestures on par with their tolerance for one another, the atmosphere felt as if at any second would cry out for the tension to cease! Least it be splintered like a twig.

"A~aaalright-y then! Let's have an outing later, so as to catch up! And **now**, let's see what's the problem we're dealing with!" Was the decision, surprisingly voiced by Nejire. Who ever thought it to be her playing representative of reason during these times, hu?

"R-right." Agreed without much input the nervous Amajiki. Occupying himself with the environmental phenomenon rather than trying to risk stoking the underline animosity.

"Nothing new from what I've sent you already. The League is waiting over by the shore side. …I guess all that's left is to think up a plan of action before going." Picked up Tokage after one look over the almost muted people.

"Well said junior! With everything known, this will be no problem!" Reverted Mirio to his usual self, emanating a radiance of security and calm over the few gathered.

"We can split in specialized targets Tomura's acolytes in case of a violent outbreak. He must have a convincing reason for calling to a designated location. All the while **not** **committing** any major crime in order to reach for the specific attention.

So, let's hear him out."

Continued Izuku, inclining to firstly approach the matter on peaceful terms, in order to gather as much information out of his opposite. Should things fall to hostility, then naturally they'd need to reply the gesture in kind.

Stroking his chin lightly, moving a thumb to mindlessly nibble over, Izuku tightened and eased repeatedly his hold over the 0-B Suit's cowl.

"The closest pro's aren't that far behind. When on our way, Nejire spotted them from above gathering at an apartment bloc complex. Let's get a visual point over the League in the meanwhile they organize around the beach." Finalized Mirio, underlining his response with a detectable refusal of Midoriya's proposal.

"That wouldn't be wise.

If pro's would reach the spot, then the League may as well have never set foot in Musutafu. They have someone transporting them ever since Kamino without trace. Shigaraki's demand was clear: That no **Pro-Hero** or **police** **member** be informed of it."

Countered Izuku offhandedly while turning towards the seaside horizon, in order to fiddle with some configurations over his suit.

"**That**, would **be** wise. Letting the Pro's coordinate an assault without being noticed is the best choice available. If the entire League is gathered there, it's best to report it. They are a case requiring this kind of response." Retorted Mirio, sounding just as nonchalant over the subject.

"**No**, it **wouldn't** be. Gigantomachia possess heightened senses. And seeing how the wind blows towards only the Sea? He's able to smell incoming forces from a mile away. We **should** **all** know the threat he is."

Countered Izuku once more, quite childishly, as he set about to scour the roof they stood over. Stopping beneath a red blinking, steel pole, marking the helipad location. Sometimes pulling a little over the metal cables grounding some structures.

"And underground approach would **nullify** that problem. There, **solution**! There are _**ways**_ to avoid unnecessary risks. As **always**." Heatedly began to refute the senior student. A jerk of his brows indicating a budding intolerance bubbling over the prolonged matter. "The league is present in one specific and central spot. **Of course**, it'd be **ideal** to gather every hero around to **detain** **them**!"

"Very true. Exactly why it's best to not try and risk the demands of criminals capable to capture **individuals** with weight over our conscience. Angering them can lead to the **endangerment** of **others**. So we'll play along for the moment."

Shot back Midoriya after returning to the four colleagues.

"Uum… guys?" Meekly spoke Nejire.

"Tyr! What part of: **detain them**, you don't get? If they're caught, then the case is closed! End of story." Slightly rose Mirio the tone.

"…M-Mirio?" Tried Amajiki to intervene.

"And **what if** one of them escapes? What then? Did you take that in account? We **need** to take caution!" Returned Izuku with the same volume.

"Guys? I don't think now's the time." Spoke Setsuna with care as she approached.

"Is that an excuse, again?" Coldly retorted Togata at Midoriya's last denial. His arms folding around his torso while staring straight through the green haired man's eyes.

"Could you… run that by me another time? I didn't quite catch it." Returned in kind Izuku after moving his helmet from one hand to another.

"Sure. You never seem to understand things the first time anyway: I **said** you're giving **excuses**." Spoke Togata with portrayed disappointment. His forehead and brows knitting together slightly as the words were given.

"Excuses? Over what, actually getting the job done?" From here on out, Izuku, hanging on the margin to not break under pressure, resolved to fall back on his cynical attitude as support to his presence.

"Wh-?! Do-. Don't you!" Slightly staggered Lemillion as he recalled the **same** **rhetoric** being spoken to him during the internship. Growling out the words as if his nerves were driven repeatedly into a brick wall without his quirk **on**.

An evident signal for the insufferable idiot not having changed the slightest during his second time away to that **Hell** **hole** he called '_best pursuit of experience_'.

Against Mirio's slight hopes built in expectation of the ambitious young man, nothing changed after all. "Don't start excusing your disgusting 'best decisions' anymore."

"What, you mean stop doing the things that actually are helpful in the future?" Started Izuku, as he began to uncharacteristically heat up during the argument.

"**Enough**!"

…

With the decisive command given by Tokage, a muted atmosphere fell over the five like a blanket of led, akin to a patient during x-ray analysis.

"We're running out of time! And fighting over dumbass reasons now won't do anything good! Leave it for later. So, let's work up on the little time we've got already:

Let's come to a compromise for now. We'll alert the pro's at the first sign of danger, there! So how will we approach them?"

Focused Setsuna attention over the situation. Either way of perspective that looked the problem was one and the same: If the villain's wishes weren't respected, then the risk of another, unpredictable, move made would be definite.

"Tomura made it clear that he wants to speak with **me**. Going as far as providing threat through **show** of presence by my mother's location is proof enough.

No matter how we split up… Gigantomachia **will** sniff us out. And it would be conceited to attempt **subduing** the thing so soon.

Let's simply meet them on normal terms."

Provided Izuku with a well thought possibility. The prominent part of him versed to near art, as some could value, in tactic and analysis not failing to shine.

Having done well to listen to his 'friend's' advice of abandoning past quarrels. It was shortsighted of him to have given into it. But… he just felt so pressed to remark the elements that contradicted themselves, it was almost irresistible!

Perhaps it was because he himself was an absolute hypocrite, that this behavior was pushed out to surface.

So much so, that he couldn't **draw** **the** **line** between **unreasonable** and **thoughtful**. Coming off as a disregarding know-it-all that roused great repulsion from his allies.

Yes indeed.

After all the eventual confrontation, and much dreaded acceptance of reality in relation to heroism, was his defying trait as of the moment. …Yes…

Yes, he was a heartless jerk. …He was keenly aware.

…

"If that is the case…: Then I believe the best thing during this meeting would be for Tyr to remain at a considerable distance behind us. Not **only** are you effectively their **target**… but you also have yet to prove me reason to **trust**… your possible decisions."

Spoke Mirio with calm and tone that left for no room to argue against. The man however, was right to state such things. Be it objective and subjective.

Izuku was to stay behind when approaching.

"What if it comes down to blows? Let's target the ones we are **best** **suited** against." Relaxed Setsuna to continue, after having heard the agreed terms of cooperation between Izuku and Togata.

"Uh-Uh! I've got it! I'll go for the weird dual person guy! If he'll bust out another **tsunami** of clones or **other** **villains**, then I can **blast** them all in another galaxy!" Cheerily offered Nejire as she spun in air around the four students like a tale's fairy.

"I-I think I can keep the magician and vampire at bay long e-enough with some animal senses and speed." Reasoned Amajiki after amounting the courage to peek from beneath his hood at the discussing colleagues.

"That leaves me the giant beast and League boss then. I should be able to keep them busy enough until the pro's arrive if a fight brakes out." Immediately assured Mirio as he wiped aside some flakes of snow covering the margins of his visor.

"I'm not so sure about that one buddy… I mean, have you even seen that thing?" Doubted Tokage, giving a short snort while at it, throwing a furtive gaze over her shoulder at the beach that was set as meeting ground.

"I agree with Tokage, Lemillion-" Tried to continue Midoriya.

"Setsuna!"

"-Whatever…

As I was saying: Although you hold the advantage of brains and mobility over the dumb Moloch. You wouldn't be able to effectively harm it.

In the end, you'll tire, and he **won't** be merciful.

Same goes with Tomura. Against previously built common belief, he is capable to read a situation very well. If he, at **any point** what so ever, **taps** the ground while you're **in it** and **rematerialized**… that could spell disaster.

Against Tomura, **you can't make contact with what he can**. Think of it as the **golden rule** when against him.

That's why… Tokage would be the best suited to deal with him. …If the need comes up.

Is that doable for you?"

As Izuku gave information over the League's mechanics of operation, his final question was a reasonably concerned one. Sending someone to deal with Shigaraki, specifically, wasn't something easy to live with.

More so when Izuku himself trembled at the prospect of facing the leader.

Their inevitable struggle wouldn't be something titanic. Not even prolonged.

It wouldn't be something monumental to write stories and tales about, no. Besides the fact that it wouldn't be desired on both ends to be so.

It would perhaps all end unconventionally and unceremoniously with a last crack upside the head, in simple terms. One of them down for the count in a **puddle** **of** **red**.

But it was dreadful exactly because of the succinct end.

Tomura required only one decisive strike.

And Izuku required only one vice touch.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

So sending someone, anyone, with the mission of fending off the criminal coordinator… wasn't easy. It **wasn't** easy.

It **wasn't easy** when **only one touch** could **dust away** their life.

"Stop sweating up the storm Lucifer! I've got this, no prob! And besides, I don't plan on directly slugging the wako if it came to it. I'll just use something to make up as throw-away when possible."

Comforted the student with great leisure and simplicity. An assured grin stuck to her face as if in predestined knowledge over the future.

"Then, I guess that means I'm to take the **pyromaniac** and **ninja enthusiast** if things go south. …You're sure you can handle that ugly one? …Are you **completely** **certain**? …Please reconsider.

…Tyr?"

Gave in Mirio, unable to deny the logic. At the end bleeding actual concern for Midoriya's selection of opposition.

True, he might not think much of the younger student's opinions or give any credit to his philosophies and methods.

But that didn't mean he was carefree to resign and say: '_Ya know what? Fuck it! Go jump off a cliff! It'll be funny for a YouVid clip, so __**do a flip**__ while at it!_' No.

And after concluding to a distasteful sendoff with the guy over how to understand Heroism… the idea wasn't any more appealing today.

"Of course I'm not. **No one** can be. It doesn't matter how good you are in anything. One slip up can cost immensely. …That goes unsaid for **tonight**.

But I'm sure I stand as best **counter** out of any of us. I'm resourceful enough to harm him if needed. Besides, **you** know best how I **manage**. Other than that… everything goes."

Dispassionately admitted Midoriya after giving a wipe over the helmet's amorphous visage. His eyes revealing nothing as they focused over the inanimate object held closely.

Whatever **reflected** **back**, only he **perceived**.

"If things get desperate, bail out alive. I'm sure we all remember that."

Made Izuku certain to accentuate his final advice.

Their main focus was to meet the criminals.

If a trap sprang up. Then, hindsight was twenty-twenty!

…

Preparing to leap off the towering Coruscant Building with Setsuna readied as well, Nejire thought it best to lift up a tad the group's morale with a hint of humor before it was too late to talk freely.

…

…Who knew how this would all end.

…

"Hey! I've got an idea! Setsuna said you're the **Devil**, right? So why don't you just **pull** the villains into **Hell** or something?! That'll be **wa~aaay easier**!" Merrily commented the blue comet form her already airborn point.

"There-are-several-reasons-wrong-with-that-statement!" Rapidly defended Midoriya while a dusting redness, added over the weather's blush, evidenced his fluster.

"Ha-ha-ha! What a **face**! Ha! O~ooh! Man!" Laughed in succession Mirio, not bothering to hide the satisfaction he received from the little joking session. "Chin up buddy. **Everything's possible** if you **believe**, _Satan_~!"

Slyly hit Togata with his reply. Doing surprisingly well at maintaining a poker face when delivering the line.

…

"**You all talk too much**." Shot back Izuku with deep pathos and almost heartfelt conviction.

…

Naturally, his response came in the form of every other student's amusement, emphasized by hysteric laughs.

"Ha-ha-ha! S-stop-Ha-ha! Don't **harass** the Heroes, **Satan**!" Laughed Tokage as she hung on Izuku to prepare descending towards Dagobah Beach.

"Hmm. Makes sense." Pondered loudly Mirio as if receiving the **answer** to all the **World's problems** in the form of the most unenthusiastic **fact**.

* * *

"█▄▌▌▀"

The distinctly guttural and scraping hum, that rattled sonorously like a viscous mudslide, from Gigantomachia's throat broke the human silence over the eternal sea waves.

"I think, Big Ugly, here caught a whiff of the free-lancer coming over. …And maybe something else." Muttered Dabi with little care and diminished effect. The man being found more preoccupied over tucking his clothes as close to his body as possible, in order to bare through the wilting winds.

Not that he could be blamed about his mood. The entire plan hinged on ending pretty cruddy for them all. It sucked **monumental** ass, if he were honest.

Well, at least for a while, it would do so.

But the payoff seemed invaluable to risk for.

So he'd go with it. What else could he do by this point? With time, that question surfaced more and more to the nearly cremated man, and the acceptance of following through with Shigaraki cemented itself completely.

"About time!" Came the sole cheer of the night!

With a tuft of the hair, accentuating further Himiko's mess of adorning blonde buns, the girl made sure to take center stage by the Boss himself. As per the instructions, which were quite generous! Much to her joy!

"You think **he'll** be just as sweet as that time **wa~aaay** **back** then! Oooh! I hope so; so; so much! …It won't be as romantic otherwise!" Lively expressed the pseudo-vampire as a psychotic glint illuminated her eyes akin to the depthless ones met in felines.

"I wouldn't count on it, **babe**! Last time he was quite the **different** presentation! I reckon he's **just** **as** weird now. **NO**! Give me a little time and I'll **turn** him **back** to a quivering biiiitch~!"

Came the theatric view of Twice over the special guest after his ending flourish for added investment.

…

Mr. Compress saw to firstly keep to himself before speaking, and regarded the man that called the big shots. The one-armed illusionist played a second with his mask's harnesses, and took a step closer to Tomura:

"If my curiosity is permitted… Shigaraki: You **have** the **books**.

All the **knowledge** over the most problematic Pro-Heroes. **Right** at the fingertips.

Why call for **him**? Why not just return next time, with a means **tailored** against **him**, and move forward from there? If before he was a difficulty to overcome, what makes him any less of one now?"

Candidly spoke Compress with rooted curiosity.

The intrigue built by Tomura led up to all of this. To this exact moment. A moment that presented such a multitude of possibilities!

This moment **promised** their cause to come on top, **victorious**! This **moment** **promised** them such **events**! **Only** for **them** to shape.

And yet… where was this **particular** **possibility** going?

…

Shigaraki looked everyone over. Said nothing; gave of the close to mute sound of a 'tsk' as he sucked on the inside of his cheek; and took his place in the front of the group.

A hand wondered inside his new and comfy, warm, coat to reach and pat a volume of the stolen books.

Not a special one, by any means. Just one to carry some human meaning by simply being in its possession.

"Because… Because, **we**, as a force, will return inevitably after **tonight**. But if we want to **truly** make that **special** **difference**?

Well… Then I need; no; **must**, understand the muse itself. If I want to reproduce the **idea**." Tomura explained at ease, with a content presence and infatuation to his visualized reasons.

He smiled before continuing. "So, don't worry about failure! To **us**? The experience will be the cornerstone! To our** scope**? It'll be the beginning of the end."

"█▄▌▌▌▀▀▀█"

"Wo-how! You might want to take it more careful on this one Boss-man. Our Big Fella here seems a **little** rattled about this meet-up prospect." Gave Dabi an offhanded remark after another deep and resonating '_hum?_' of Gigantomachia.

The Giant itself coming off as antsy and unnerved about their special, honorary, guest. **Midoriya**.

Fidgeting and tensing irregularly in accordance to the shifting winds, as they carried rich scent's to alert of visitors, the Moloch's appearance came off as equally irregular.

Sometimes, intimidatingly enlarged as if already fighting.

Sometimes, docile, as if tired and weary.

"Thought as much. But our backwatered Titan's a little apprehensive for good reason.

…And I intend to **replicate** that **same reason** later down the road." Ended Shigaraki with absolute resolution and thrilling happiness. As if a child waiting for the now passed Christmas Eve.

…

…

**!####!**

Disorganized sounds clumped in a sudden clarity.

Fading pressure; Flapped wings; Reassembled matter; Agitated air.

Simple steps followed soon after in denoting hint of the emerging individuals from the wintery night's dark and stormy veil.

A total group of five!

Obviously, yet not unexpectedly, some of them appearing to be almost Pro's! An inevitable gap to Tomura's demand; he was aware; though not one that would encumber the payoff.

Now, Shigaraki, was certain he …maybe, saw the Big Three somewhere before, or at the very least knew about them. However… the other girl? That was complete blank for him; yeah! Simple as that!

He could easily apply tonight the principle: '_Don't know/Don't care!_'

And lastly! The '_morceau de résistance_': Midoriya Izuku.

Once, the Deku that was an iffy contestant to hold any importance over his mind at any point. Generally never coming off as worth-while to his 'greater ambitions', was now the center piece over which everything he hoped to achieve hung on!

If that wasn't **irony**! It meant that Tomura would never grasp the idea.

Naturally, the sudden shift in interest and appreciation came after some much needed time to understand the opposition. Yet, the reason was driven almost fully by the **change** seen in the **entity** with reinvigorating ideas, that stood behind the company.

…

"Good evening, Midoriya, Big Three, and…" Began Tomura with a painfully clear mock of overly-civilized greeting. When it came to him compared to past instances, that is.

"Lizardy." Answered with admirable liberty Setsuna after an equally mocking flourish of the hair.

"…Pleasant.

Well!

Now that that's out of the way: If… you all could kindly step back a tad, and allow me a chat with the person I called for? I'd appreciate that immensely. Thank you!"

Spoke Tomura with **unpracticed** pleasantry. His gestures trying to compensate for lack of normal delivery when requesting, came of as slightly unsettling when he began cycling through different facial expressions to attempt 'friendly benevolence'.

Almost in the same manner an early machine-learning robot would do. In short: Mighty spooky!

No one felt comfortable around such things, insane or no! That was almost a general law.

…

Either way… the four other present people did little to hint at humoring the request.

Rather than that, they continued to stand as straight as statues from the moment they stopped to face one another.

"If there is something urgent enough to communicate it to a possible Pro, then it's best for all of us to hear out." Spoke Mirio after the brief silence.

"Mhm. I'm sorry, Cow-lick Man, but this is kind of **personal**. So I'd prefer some privacy. …Otherwise we can simply go! That's ok with us too, really." Returned Tomura with the same 'friendly' demeanor. Pointing with his thumb behind, regarding all the other villains present.

"And I'm sorry too, Chapped-face Man. But you've made this problem regard a **little** more than just one individual. Moreover… you're **past** doesn't exactly put you in the best regards to anyone, _really_. That's unquestionable."

Retorted Mirio with a shining smirk and glinting eyes, exuding an energetic comedy in the most lighthearted of ways possible.

For what was worth. The man had to be commended when it came to his weird diplomacy.

Izuku, would've, of course, acted differently. But he could not deny: Mirio was good. And as goofy or distracted as he seemed, he certainly got the job done. Respectively: maintain good terms, all the while denying the request.

…

Tomura's face scrunched up in such a manner that it felt like he became confused. A hand mindlessly wandered inside his coat. And a short hum echoed from his slightly parted lips.

"Mhm. Mhm. Aright. …Well… I'll **still** have to insist. And please be aware that… you're not exactly in the position to try outplaying me." Cheekily answered Shigaraki with a lopsided smirk.

From his coat, a medium sized book was slightly tugged enough to become visible. A little pat over its margins produced a faint and dull thumping sound. Its dull color unclearly contrasted against his clothes.

…

And it successfully grabbed Midoriya's attention as if he were a starved rat presented with corn!

"And besides! I'm pretty sure that a hoard of **highly sought after criminals** not showing **hostile** intent is **at least** a good reason to take my word at face value. I mean…: You'd think with our numbers and threat, we'd just go for the jugular, right? But we aren't! So, come on… Be real…"

Claimed Tomura with an easygoing attitude and relaxed posture after tucking away the dully colored book back in its coat pocket. The man waving his empty hands around, through the air, as if he were miming the coordination of a plane.

The students sneaked glances over the calm villains that waited with almost practiced patience behind their leader. The prospect of observing such '_well behaving_' criminals was…! It was, simply unnerving!

For these ones especially so!

They were simply so carefree and distracted… that it almost crept to the soon to be Pro's the thought of them being illusions! A trick of the eyes and ears!

…

"Can I start alread~yyyy?! Please Tomura! Please~please~please! I wanna have my talk with Izu-baby too after!" Whined Toga childishly, with little care over her petulant appeal and little care over hiding anything important to them.

All in all, she came across as an almost average girl that would speak about finally meeting returning, once distant, relatives!

"Ah! Of course Himiko. Just make sure to have a clear view, alright?" Agreed Tomura with leisured vigor.

"YES! Tha~aaa~nk you!" And so, without anything more after the exaggeratedly sweet thanks:

Himiko carefully pulled out from a pocket a phone to start recording whatever she felt was necessary.

A **phone** that not long before served as the means through which Midoriya was **contacted**.

Midoriya Inko's phone.

"Pardon?!" Bewilderedly exclaimed Nejire at the completely mundane object being the sudden point of attention to the criminal.

Huh, maybe Himiko was simply an avid fan of social media? – Was the most sensible thought that perhaps crossed Hado's mind at the sight.

That was until reason came to compliment the oddity:

"Since I was pretty sure it would prove difficult for me to convince possible 'friends' to allow me a talk with my good pal here! I thought it best to have a middle ground!

By that I mean: Me and Midoriya here will talk in **front** of you, in the **middle** of our groups, with enough space to speak in private **of course**! While filmed and broadcasted live for anyone to see. Win-win, right? Other Pro's can see it, and we can have a chat!

Think of it like old customs through which representatives of different sides spoke. No harm will be done, I promise! Otherwise it will look bad on the camera!"

**Happily** supplied Tomura with an **absolutely** enigmatic smile plastered over his cheeks! A cheery attitude summing up his borderline **enthused** state for having suggested a means to **pacify** both sides all at once!

…

"You think they'll agree?" Dully asked Dabi as he leaned in from behind, closer to Shigaraki. His pleasant curiosity getting the better of him, inclining him to openly express interest over the matter.

"Oh, I doubt it! …But I'm sure Midoriya will comply anyway! Everything I said was aimed at him indirectly, in a way. So… we just have to wait a bit for him to agree. He's not on a leash to obey the others! Besides… since when did he **have** **friends** now?"

Came the surprisingly wise and insightful reasoning of Tomura as he patiently waited for the seemingly arguing U.A. students to finish.

From their point of view, the subject was quite heated!

Whatever it was, the struggle to keep it quiet was so strenuous that sometimes out-of-context words would loudly reach them!

A majority of them chalking up as insults, true. But none the less, they were an absolute miss-mash!

"Hey~yyyy~ooo! How's it going **Japan**?! Himiko, is here for the **ride**! Better tune up and see what's about to go down! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Excitedly commented Toga over the initial feed, capturing her **face** first and foremost to grab the attention of any possible law-enforcement-figure or to get a snowball-effect rolling.

"Say, Shigaraki, when it will come down to it…: Who do you think will live? A **faded** God? Or the **backwatered** Titan?" Spoke Compress. Seizing the moment now before time was lost.

The one armed man seizing up the faintly tensing 'Titan' Gigantomachia as he suggested the obvious.

"Mmm." Hummed Tomura with a quaint smile, mulling over the pleasantly amusing thought. As if a roman emperor appraised the outcome of two conflicting nations.

"If the **Titanomachy** taught me anything… I'd say this **Aesir** would stand over the **Giant**. …Only this time?

I'm **really** curious of what old Izuku **learned** and **met** over the time."

Finalized with satisfaction Tomura as he gazed with overbearing control, as Midoriya, detectably against his colleagues wishes, advanced to the middleground!

"Himiko!" And with the last call, Shigaraki and Midoriya met in complete **diplomacy**, for everyone lucky enough, and soon, to witness!

…

* * *

"Make it quick."

Laconically spoke Midoriya for the first verbal exchange since arriving.

His straight posture and rigid back hinted at either induced habit, or, and most likely, apprehensive tension.

"Not one for many words nowadays, are you?" Conversed Tomura with mock disappointment. His face beginning to hone in over a comfortable, and likely, desirable look. "But sure enough! I guess I owe you this much…"

Midoriya returned no words.

"Well… I just wanted to see you for who you are. Nothing more; nothing less.

**Why**? That'd be because… you've changed… some very, very important things. **Important** things, Midoriya!" Slyly smirked Tomura with his eyes scrunching over in focus slightly and the corners of his glabella crinkling in building resolution.

Midoriya spoke no words.

"In a good way, as I see it! And not that I'm pretending to know the **exact events** that you've changed; no! But I'm sure you've managed to somehow change them from… **how they were supposed to be**."

Shigaraki's words became gradually **personal** and **vastly educated** over deeply **hidden** meanings.

His words and delivery came arranged in such a fashion that it shook at Izuku's stoic exterior from the interior!

Midoriya spoke no words.

"And this is what I'm interested in! The '**how**'! The '**how'd you do it**' more specifically! Since, I intend to use it widely and finally, **do** the **right thing** in this **fucked up** World!"

Midoriya spoke no words.

"So… **how**, did you manage to **understand** and **decide** the way you do?" Candidly ended Tomura as he stared unwaveringly in Izuku's lifeless gaze.

…

The silence reigned in deaf pressure over the invisibly heating situation. Like a silent and strained cooking pot over a bonfire!

Midoriya finally spoke:

"I could tell you anything. **And you'd believe it.**"

Stoically and rigidly uttered Izuku with resounding clearance, showing no hint of arrogance, pride or disgust. But merely highlighting a fact.

"You once told me exactly **what** I asked of you. Absolutely **honestly** and **transparently**! And I became a **vastly wicked** **criminal**! I think I'd be able to figure out if you lied or not. …But since much has changed since then… I'm willing to risk it, for **redemption**."

Cryptically answered Tomura. An opening smile starting to crack open in full contentment the once insane man's expression.

"Redemption?" Dispassionately repeated Izuku.

Shigaraki slightly snorted as if hearing a great punch-line from an all-night's party! Quickly regaining composure before elaborating.

"Yes, redemption!

You know: The thing Heroes **should** promote! Exactly what any Hero **should** do! Right? **At least** **that much** after leaving me for the roaches after what happened in my childhood, don't you think?"

Smoothly joked Tomura with regrettable and accepted bitterness over his past tragedies that led to the person he was today. Raising his arms slightly to emphasize the weight of his asking, the man looked around as if drugged and appreciative of the tripping experience.

A momentarily scrunched appeal flashed over his face, once more recalling to how disastrous and horrendously disgusting things happened when the second of ease passed.

"You play me for a fool." Responded Izuku with the same quantity of emotions as earlier.

"I wouldn't think so. …After all, I went through quite the trouble to bring you here on these iffy peaceful terms. Didn't I?"

"Then I'm afraid I must disappoint you. **I'm not** the person to call for redemption.

… Try a judge, or priest. **Not** **me**."

Delivered Izuku with continuum stoicism his reasonable conclusion. Maintaining the emotionless, detached and self-derogating nature of his words.

Essential to not rouse any spite or animosity from the criminal.

"Fair enough. I can't say otherwise to that. …But you still owe me the help to that end. Remember?

**Last time**, you've completely given me **every answer** to help me **become** the further **monster** I devolved in. Practically **making** **me** a greater threat, with stellar success, to a great **sum** of innocents!

So, I think some **answers** would go a long way to alleviate that blunder!"

Punctuated Tomura with profound conviction and hard to sway argument. His warbling grin of knowing insight persisted to decorate a chapped face.

Midoriya could do little to deny the statement.

He did allow for what transpired in the past during the class's excursion in public. Correct.

If he were to live in absolute by the morals and ideals of today's Heroism, in order to **fully** **prevent** any tragedy from happening? Then he would've maybe sacrificed something in exchange to that desired outcome!

…

But back then?

He had no clue about the possibility of doing so as today! He was simply **too incapable**!

And tonight? He'd **pay** for that past as things would have them. He made a choice back then. And this was the result.

"Then what reason do I have you'd keep your word? And not '_devolve further into a monster_', as you've put it?"

"Glad you've asked! That's because, my convictions are **credited completely**." Simply replied Tomura.

The older man took a breath in. Exhaled with pathos. And deftly made a vague gesture towards the city behind them.

"Look around… And what do you see? Hmm?

…

**An economy based on crime!**

…You cannot deny me this Midoriya. …You know I'm right! Maybe in the past you would've tried to say otherwise. But today, I highly doubt it.

And proof to that? Is **you**. Your **colleagues** back there. The **Pro's** around everywhere the Globe…

And most of all:

What I did with the city that **went in flakes**! And now **guess who** will profit **off of the reconstruction** and **prosper** off of the backs of the **now homeless citizens** that **survived**?

Hm?! Who?!"

Spoke Shigaraki with lofty belief and demeanor.

"Money and support, given to a system based over the **incarceration** of mentally ill or psychopathic individuals; followed by **their escape**! **Renewed** **terror** over completely random citizens! And incarceration!

Now, **repeat** that for years after years! And you've got the **current day and age**."

Revealed Tomura in finality, a reward to what felt as years of events and passing instances of hardship!

**All to culminate** **in this moment of revelation**!

…

…

"True."

Laconically admitted Midoriya with an almost pitying look of his eyes, coupled with a tired emanation over the now mundane information he was given. This wasn't new to him, as brain-damaging as it may seem. Yet he was aware for a while now.

A slightly audible stream of air escaped his nostrils.

And much to Tomura's intrigue, his following answer left him dumbfounded. As the source of his current inspiration spoke:

"Whatever it is you seek, **I do not have it**. …You should move on."

"I-…

Hmm. Uau…! I'm **surprised**; I've never thought you'd be **mature** **enough** to admit **faults** to your kiddy dream! Hu-hu! Guess there's a first for everything in life, huh?

…But! I can't let that end me, **yet**.

You **must** tell how you've gained your wisdom. It's not **just** about proficiency in battle! God, it **never** **was** about that!

How did you come to **see** things for what they **are**? How have you become so **uncaring**? But moreover, how have you come to **genuinely** behave **humanely** with **others**?"

At this immediate expression of desire and sensible falter. The faint trace of despondency! Urged Midoriya to regard closely the braking man.

"Why should I give you power? When what you do with it brings difficulty?" Gruffly came the throaty and slightly storming reply.

"Because of **me**… and **them**!" Tomura hastily pointed behind at the unwavering villains that followed him through and through, almost on mere faith for so long, only recently on reason. "And **soooo** **many** others out there! That are **reduced** to **nothing**, or absolute **shit**! That have **lost** **everything**!

…That are **powerless**. Because **they**, can cause the worst cataclysms."

Lively and ferociously started Tomura to argue, leaning in following statements slowly to diminish his tone once more to one of resolution and realization! As if after eons of questions: A wanderer returned from the depths of **Nihilism** with answer to everyone's deepest **Fears**.

"Because: Not only is **Absolute power**, able to **corrupt absolutely**! …But so is **Absolute impotence**! That **corrupts absolutely**!"

The older man inspired and expired with an aggravated pace after his most sincere and deepest confession of experience.

"**I'd** **know** after all. …And **I**,** know** almost every worth-while Pro has **read** what happened at some point, back then in my youth. …Funny how that isn't talked about though…

Don't you think? …**Izuku**?"

Without obvious claim or hidden clue, Tomura through mere look and context filled Midoriya's first name with intimate knowledge and understanding! Treading over common associations, be them as alien and contrasting as they may be. He worked with the little connection that stood between them.

"It's that individual's feeling of **weakness** that forces it to act so desperately! Because it doesn't feel like it **exists**! Because it's left **without weight** or **authority** over anything to which we regard as superior interest! **And it forces them to seek power**! And achieve **whatever the Hell** **ambitions** they might've **spat** out at some point from there!"

Tomura wasted much of his energy and breath through that heated and pathos filled callout. Ruthlessly tearing at the state of truth that was **too often** left unsaid.

"…So because of that little **fucking problem**, **others**, that are **completely bullshit** and **unreasonable** spring out! Because **other generations** are **raised** by fucking **idiots** and **insane** retards! That have some **delusions of grandeur** equal to a **pee-brained** kid that **thinks it knows everything**, in and out!"

Shigaraki snuffed back accumulated mucus and quickly whipped the perspiration and humidity from his face and eyes.

"So I'm asking **you**. …Because I've searched what you did and do:

People call you a **repulsive cynic**. But you **don't care**. I've read how you've **transported supplies** to refugees in the Middle East! I've read about your **precautions**. I've read how you treat things with complete **reason**!

So… **please**! …Tell me **where** or **how** you've learned **what** **to do** with your life.

…Because **I**, **need** this little meaning to come true."

…

…

Midoriya looked Shigaraki in full. From his feet to his eyes. Stared through his soul and thought from other perspectives over his plead.

Izuku simply said nothing. Just staring and breathing was his only activity. Like an inanimate statue to which desperate ancients would beg to life and answer their tormenting questions.

Yet soon after:

Midoriya moved in turn closer to Shigaraki and allowed for his once usually more expressive front to become known as he spoke.

"I don't hold the answers to everything, if **anything** at all, Tomura. I never and **will** never come **close** to that. …But you're asking me of my advice. Something that I can indeed offer you. Something that can translate to power.

Something I'll give you, only **after** you hand over the books you've stolen."

Shigaraki fully smiled. "Of course! Only fair. Though… just as fair of a warning, I can only give what I have." The dirty and pallid yellow of Tomura's teeth lustered coldly like the most nightmarish grin of the Cheshire Cat, as he lightly pulled at a corner of his possessed book.

…

Izuku's gaze darkened slightly. His pitch black pupils that felt to bounce no light, further shadowed as his eyelids incremented closer. His irises thinned! And slight creases appeared over his glabella!

"**All**. The books, Tomura." Midoriya's palm raised and waited in symbolic show. The tone he used came almost growled out.

"Ah." The older man hummed with a slightly bitter joy. "You see. …I could do that. I could. Yes, yes!

If only… I still remained in _command_ over the people behind me, that is. Because: **SURPRISE**: Tonight's reason was to **willingly** **hand myself over** to the police! Ha-ha-ha!

And, you know! You can't hurt a _surrendering_ citizen! Hah! But the others? Bah! That I can't control anymore? Oh~, they do whatever they want now.

You know~. As the saying goes: _Not my problem_! Ha-ha!"

Lively spoke Tomura with humid eyes from the pure joy and adrenaline of the situation that tied itself so wonderfully tonight!

"█▄███▀▀▀█"

A terrorizing growl echoed with chilling resonance from the throat of the towering creature standing like a pillar behind the now rowdy criminals!

"And I think they aren't going to run away this time, unfortunately." Spoke Tomura with an exuberant grin as he repositioned himself aside, with hands raised in the air. Evidencing his surrender.

"███▀▀▀▀▀▀███" And a humid, rattling and trembling exhale-snarl escaped with animalistic nature Gigantomachia's vocal chords! Threatening to **rip** in shreds his own flesh!

The beast would undoubtedly take center stage! No other member of the League could contest or even dream to stand against its raging dominance. The others weren't recommended, they were **forced**, to stand behind! And if it came to their help? Then they could only do as much as support from afar! Least they'd become a bloody stain!

"I don't know about this one, Deku. …Last time you were decent, I can admit. But this? With everyone? How will you fare?" Daringly questioned Tomura from the place he backed to. Genuinely revealing his interest over the event that would unfold.

Much to his satisfaction.

Midoriya looked Shigaraki furtively through the corner of his eyes. And spoke whilst detaching from his belt a most intimidating and amorphous helmet! Eras/Horns of steel glinting with enigmatic luster in the night.

"Last time, you faced **Deku**." The helmet slid on perfectly, with zero resistance. As if desiring to complete the puzzle and fulfill the image!

With a soft click to announce airtight contact, unseen systems booted and functions began kicking in. "And he was but an **apprentice**. Tonight:"

The amorphous visage came alive! A cosmic mist of blue colors decorated the endlessly dark 'face' as nebulous mist. Sound became distorted, as if emanating from a realm too far away to comprehend. And electric, cold-star like eyes of sharp appeal peered over the enraging creature!

"You, face a master."

Tyr is.

…

"This will be something worth remembering." Uttered Tomura with calm. "Let's see if you lose an arm like in Prose Edda, Tyr…"

* * *

A cacophony of shouts, noise, movement, lead in hurry, announced the response of the hawk like vigilant students from behind Izuku!

With Mirio in front, the four colleagues rushed in trained response, ready to focus over the multiple threats in precise action!

A burning resentment shined from Mirio's eyes over the armored Midoriya for simply **accepting** the way things built up to become! For **denying** the best decision that they, as students, were taught to do! For acting so **indifferent** to how Heroism was supposed to be fulfilled!

…

Flying; phasing; splitting; rushing! The four students approached almost completely the figure of Midoriya! Bound to intercept the blunt rush of force from the gathered villains!

…

When suddenly!

Midoriya, in the blink of an eye, surprised every present individual by shoving a hand downwards! Causing a **frightening** reaction!

The frozen and snowed sand beneath **compressed**. Then it **boiled**! All, to finally **jut** around him in the recreation of a monumental **geyser**! Bursting towards the abyssal sky as if rocket-powered from beneath! Spewed as if by a volcano!

The phenomenon subsequently birthed other effects, much desired by the source, to entangle the approaching U.A. colleagues.

The invisible wall of palpable pressure **smashed** against the students! The wilting and waving grounds spat out, as if launched, the rematerialized Togata!

Driving, with uncaring power, back all soon to become heroes!

Soon after, in a fluid, yet robotic, form, Izuku raised a hand in aim over the bulked Moloch!

From fingertips, palm, and all accountable joints over the member, **Black Whip** spawned violently! So thin and slim! That at initial sight, they appeared as no more than wires! So thin, that they were indistinguishable from a human hair!

"Cowl. On." Distortedly reached the voice of Tyr. As **every** quirk accessible primed to life in willed desire!

**One for All**; **Black Whip**; **Fárbauti**; **Abstracta**! Everything taught to fines or forced awaken with Gran Torino, Toshinori, and throughout the Continent.

…

Titanic muscles **coiled**!

Tensing tendons **crunched** audibly, as if wet rope under strain!

A feverish and red mist seemed to dance like a **nebula** beneath the surface of the Moloch's skin!

The snow covered sand beneath feet of seeming led consistency, **cracked** and **parted** like anthills with smoldering '**foam**' at mere increments of tension!

And Gigantomachia **leapt** with pulverized ground behind, over Midoriya's position! All the matter behind those steps incinerated and cooled! Compacted and expanded! And they exploded every which way as if foaming waters!

As the Giant Monster entered close range to Izuku, ready to infuse him with the sand grains: The wiry tendrils of Black Whip, **shot out**! A near imperceptible coating ran along its lengths! A condensed and amorphous air of pallid density!

Resulting them in **spearing through** the Moloch's body! Ripping in his brass-like skin! And invading all along his forearms; arms; legs; torso and neck! Reproducing an appearance akin to that of boiling arteries and veins!

"Submit."

Midoriya clenched his controlling hand as he demanded with authority and calm! With those words: Gigantomachia **sunk** in the loosened ground with great pressure! **Digging** him within a pit of material; **buried** all the way to his neck!

"█▄▌▀█" Snarled the animalistic villain without any bother over producing speech. As an instinctual awareness and recognition instructed him autonomously to **kill** Midoriya!

The giant began shoving and squirming! Parting and raising mounds of matter from around in order to ascend and exterminate his point of obsession!

Gigantomachia cared little of the structures that **dug** through his skin with **burning** sensation. Their force, while admittedly painful to bare, meant complete insignificance!

So his plethora of Meta Abilities began to **wake** and function:

Gigantomachia **began adapting**!

…

Over Izuku, occupied to pin the Titan down, a bathing column of whipping flame, vividly blue, blocked his sight momentarily! His Suit heated! The metallic and threaded materials dilated and coiled as best to resist momentarily.

No doubt, unaware of the 0-Beyond's Suit's perks, Dabi reasoned to incinerate Midoriya on the spot in one fail swoop!

Much to his chagrin however, the blackened entity of cybernetic and mysterious ability remained unbothered.

The amorphous head made the ever most minute moves towards the burned adult.

"Have you ever danced with the Devil by the pale Sea-side, Toya?"

The horrific words of indescribable tonality encaged Dabi in complete enigma, sickens, revulsion and disgust! Rendering him as a paralyzed **husk**! Frozen in whatever crisis arose to his charred mind from the few words.

Midoriya made an uncaring gesture with his free palm: miming from afar what could've been a slap towards Dabi. And as result! A wave of near **opaque** **atmosphere** engulfed the stone-still man as if devoured by a tsunami! **Throwing** him in the **frigid** **waters** of the Sea behind, to extinguish any possible flame that could spark!

"█▄▌▀▀█▀▀▀███"

**Gigantomachia raged! And thrashed!**

Dispelling his cage of earth as if dust in the summer wind!

**Tearing** from his own skin with **visceral** show every structure that infected him! An easy task! Such wilted means could do little against him! The most they did was merely break the skin, a fluke! Not even able to scrape the flesh beneath!

"Pitiful."

Midoriya, maintaining his unmoved place, raised once again his hand.

A shuddering thrum vibrated throughout the air as the entity's drowning authority manifested again through fine wires and invisible atmosphere around!

**The slam of an entire forearm fell over Izuku**! Used as if a crude club with shattering power! Poised to pulverize the soon to be Hero!

Yet all it did was to end **frozen** above him. As if **Entropy** itself manifested over the area!

Tyr's empty hand clenched:

And in hypnotic fines of fluid substance: invisible air, with detectable density, slithered, coiled, shifted and without rest indicated towards an equally crude… '_weapon_'

The lively organization of gas pressured! And though still in movement: Received form! **And succinctly** **sailed** **over the Giant's** **abdomen!**

"▀▀██████" Gigantomachia roared in pain! With empowered vessel, he **flung** his entire body to **slam** **against** Midoriya!

An omnidirectional **explosion of atmosphere** erupted!

The air around **heated** incandescently!

The frozen and loosened grains beneath transformed to **glass**!

And the two fighters dug a sinking **trench** through the beach's entire length!

…

"…My. Good. …God?" Spoke with amazement Twice as an equally bewildered clone of his swam lazily to recuperate the struggling Dabi from the frigid waves of salt and foaming water.

"…I'm scared… This isn't thrilling…" Lowly mumbled Himiko as she tremblingly maintained the phone's camera over the ongoing terror.

…

"…"

"Mirio? Mirio! Come on! We have to announce the Pro's! Mirio!" Yelled Nejire at the top of her lungs after raising from her sprawled place over the frozen earth. "We need to go after the other villains!"

"M-Mirio?! Mirio! Answer!" Panicked Amajiki! With stumbling vigor, he dared to raise his voice and grab a hold of his best friend! Trying to snap him out of the daydreaming like daze. A daze that had Togata transfixed over the occupied Izuku.

"…Yeah. …Let's just get the backup. …We can't approach anyway. '**Tyr**'… will just send us away if we get close…"

Came the empty response with lifeless tone from the most promising future Pro U.A. produced. His bitter, resentful, confused and disappointed sight never fell off of Midoriya since he made contact with the earth.

"Not if that news helicopter does it before us though." Spoke Tokage as she reassembled and moved closer to the trio. Her attention drawn to the surveilling aircraft that slowly approached.

No doubt having been drawn to either the immediate ruckus, or due to the transmission given by Himiko.

…

Drops of lustering red spread as liquid webs over snow and sand, like ink dropped on paper.

"▄▄▄▄▄" The Beast let out a controlled breath that rattled in anticipation the coming exchange. Its fear **boiled**, and amazingly it bestowed the Moloch with fringes of its minimum **awareness**.

The beast was more careful now. He inhaled deeply. He gazed in detail. He tensed in apprehension.

Izuku rearranged the slim slice of atmosphere in his grasp. The _idea_ of the held object assumed another form. Just as simplistic. Nothing incredible.

It was rearranged to merely a shorter length. The only difference being how it separated in two bodies of threatening potential.

It felt lethal to permit them contact with! A thought that rang as an alarm through the Titan's mind!

The nick placed upon Gigantomachia's body failed to resist it in any typical measure.

That was indeed **surprising**! As his resilience was unmatchable!

To continue effort for days! To endure pain, torture, damage of any variation without drawbacks! It was purely his greatest asset!

Yet now? It felt tested!

The **entity's** threat grew only further in the Hulking human's eyes. His mental faculties struggled to resurface, in order to provide a better chance against **him**!

Yet he was **too** **afraid**! **Too** **enraged**!

The impulse of instinctual nature! The same impulse that reacted to his Master's greatest desire and threat! **One for All**! Gigantomachia would quench it! He'd snuff it out! It was TOO DANGEROUS to his Master!

**HE'D KILL IT!**

("Something Memorable" by Kn1ght. It helped settle the image)

The Giant exhaled with snarling echo.

…

And broke in a dissipating line towards Midoriya!

The engaged exchange of blows was inevitable! It was settled! And it was violent!

From this moment on: Every swipe; every strike; every movement and action made would spread monolithic shock-waves!

Pure force, unbound, as if the cosmos were young again, would whip and lash like invisible shrapnel! And it all became the norm! In order to either avoid, or harm.

…

Gigantomachia swung with fevered conscience everywhere around him! It didn't matter where, the Giant would reach it!

Without discrimination: All that stood before him, be it ground, attack or obstacle! It would be rendered to pure dust!

Every swing delivered monumental impact and provided incredible deflection to all harm that came his way!

In response to Midoriya's nimble and acrobatic maneuvering, the hectic behavior of **savageness embodied** kept him at seeming bay!

Another pull tugged at Gigantomachia as Tyr forced more pressure over his silhouette in amalgamation to his strafe!

Gashes and lacerations peeled away the Moloch's flesh and marrow as if they were but the rotten peel of fruits!

Yet no matter how much pain; no matter how much damage! The Giant walked through it all!

His size grew! His wounds layered over the other! Thick plates of rock knitted every open cut, doubling as armor!

"██████▀▀▀▀▀▀"

Gigantomachia roared so loudly: That his own vocal chords ripped to bloody paste! A wall of azure air detonated like an artillery strike! And threw Midoriya off his feet!

The Giant grabbed hold of Izuku's face! And **plunged** him through and through and through layer after layer of baseline rock! The sand flew away, catapulted in the unknown with every impact! Revealing further frangible rock layer to sink Izuku through!

Fragments flew like bullets everywhere!

Lit aflame like molten led! With pulverized dust and caked minerals!

All while persistent wires kept without end to burn and melt skin and knick muscle away from the indomitable thing that was Machia!

Suddenly!

A horrendous cacophony! Like someone had just ripped an ocean liner in two, assailed for miles in every way, every person's eardrums! Even with hands instinctively plugging the auditory pathways, it was not enough to rid of the scraping noise!

Then, the incandescent reply came to the last assault!

A flash of blue, explosion of sparks with palpable motes, and a veritable tidal wave of matter with overbearing force, **crashed** into the Titan! Instantly raised members barely managing to rescue its life from possible end against the deluge of power!

Gigantomachia fell away with burning flesh and sinew! Landing with tumbling impact over the amalgamated ground! Smudging behind a trail of glass and soft metals!

…

Tyr dashed from the sunken grave he was crashed through, as if raising from the Earth's guts.

The amorphous and see-through material clenched in the dominant hand, sparking with bolstered potency like a burning iron!

His indented and slightly malformed Suit denoting the amount of strength it withstood with unmatched resilience.

His eyes, like cold and dead stars, exuded only complete calm and control.

!

"██████▀▀▀██████▀▀▀▀▀▀"

The deformed, bloodied and maimed malformation that was Gigantomachia, swayed in malignant flames: with exposed organs, pouring viscera, bones, and torn visage, **lit back to life**!

Steam escaped the fractured body! Vivid shades of misting red coursed through the knitting flesh!

The Titan's size grew further! And from his shattered place of resting weakness: The Moloch burst up to his feet indomitably!

A clash of intercepted blows ripped themselves against strikes and strokes of unimaginable material! Sending waves of light, force, blood, and ear-tearing sounds in chaotic senses.

Gigantomachia's body adapted! His resilience grew! His power increased! And his understanding began to guide his once hectic strikes!

Izuku, presented only focus. Transfixed to maintain a stable place to counter with cruel accuracy the bleeding and broken onslaught of toughened bones!

Slicing and cutting through every indent, fragment, piece and shard of muscle with bone thrown with insatiable hatred! Overbearing in desire to kill!

Strike after strike from Izuku cut **through** Gigantomachia! Sendinga waves of heat and force like blazing plasma! Yet the ferocious Beast cared not! He kept on and on to wail against his adversary!

He kept swinging and swinging! With only growing strength!

"**Enough!**"

Spoke Tyr! Stoic authority describing a singular word.

"**Submit.**"

With the final word, a fist met in interception Gigantomachia's splintered and toughened one! A near seismic wave erupting to course, rip and tear through surroundings and the fighters corpuses!

The Giant villain's forearm shattered off! Broken! Like a glass vase! A bloody pool of viscera, sinew and marrow coating the earth beneath!

Stunning immediately the wasted Moloch, exposing him to the cruel striker! The end began!

A condensed light twisted.

And a pole of skewering energy passed through Giganto's chest!

Warping space around it as if a Gas Giant, all that remained was a deformed, scorched and molten shape of seeming metal.

A wasted shape… that still breathed. And still clung to life. As twitches and spasms of remaining muscles contracted in rebellion to the events that occurred.

…

Yet the outcome was uncontestable.

Tonight. In battle.

Tyr won.

He won.

He won…

…

…

"…"

"…Tyr, is."

Uttered Izuku with tired breath as he stared over the barely squirming villain.

"_0-Beyond Suit rundown: Threat, disposed._

_Principal armor structures suffer severe damage. Supporting Quirk systems disengaged. Biological state: Severely exerted organism. Physical symptoms of failing organs increased! Unstable cell structures, increased! Heightened chances of neurological damage._

_Requirement: Immediate medical treatment! Such requirement receives prioritized placement._

_Rundown…: Sent in detail to Melissa Shield for support._

_0-Beyond Suit, disengaged._"

…

With the final rundown of the invaluable armor tailored to Izuku's requirements. He could return to the grater matter at hand.

And this time? It was to unfortunately stand aside and observe how the rushing numbers of Pro's and Police Department Officials came to secure and contain all the villains present.

Some surrendered.

Some subdued.

Some were frozen in place.

Yet all were captured!

…

They were all captured.

As Tomura desired. And as he planned. Everything went along his desires! Even if he had yet to obtain whatever he sought from Midoriya.

Tonight, overall?

Shigaraki Tomura **won** without room for debate!

His point was made publically known. His intentions the same. His show of good will and cooperative actions, further supporting his choreographed case.

…

He won.

He simply won.

Whatever it was he planned. …The once insane criminal? Won over the night and public!

Tomura… won the people over.

And Tyr… frightened the people.

* * *

From aerial view. As the news helicopter made rounds above the dismantled warzone that used to be Dagoba Beach. A transmission that alerted without filter, and disastrous implications, an entire countries population finalized the night's event.

"-the League of Villains, prime threat to our whole modern day society, has finally been arrested!

Tonight, must be indeed a late holiday miracle! After painful losses, unprecedented destruction and chaos! Tonight marks the day that Japan overcame the once unstoppable League of Villains!

I-…

I-I don't know what to say! Ha! Ha-OH God! It's purely incredible!"

With a wipe of tears and muffled laugh. The daring reporter continued her closing lines:

"The unbelievable event that took place having been possible to none other than All Migh-… All Might? Wha-what the hell?! No! No-no-no!

Rionuske, quickly! Can you zoom over the Beach?

Yes! Right by the villains!"

With baited breath and stinging eyes, the reporter's demeanor along with her technician's sunk in deep silence at the sight that in a feverish daze was glazed over in complete disregard!

The common wish.

The commonly shared wish and expectation, that **somehow**, their past **number one** **Hero**, their beloved **Symbol of Peace**! Had made a miraculous **return**! One that was destined to deliver the citizens their safety and happiness!

After the evident show of abilities! After the absolute conquest of the most threatening member of the League? It just had to be All Might! It had to!

That wish and childish expectation, that plagued everyone's thoughts to ever happen, if at least in their dreams, revealed itself to be not but that!

Whishful thinking.

And much to their stumbling confusion and sudden fear! The visage of the 'Hero', revealed itself to be that of utter disbelief!

The prospect of manufactured power and ability, on par with All Might's! The idea of such a cold and intimidating individual to have achieved what the public only desired to be their image of a Hero?!

…

Left a paralyzing fear, akin to a seed hidden deep beneath the conscience, to fester.

This?

In bitter realization… this was:

This was their deliverer.

…

Tyr is.

* * *

**Aaaaahh!**

**It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you all doing? And seeing the occasion: Happy holidays to everyone!**

**Now! Let's get the rundown of this fiasco:**

**Sooo...! A few things happened! We've got a veritable amount of backstory, for one. Something that, as you've seen, was begrudgingly revealed by Izuku. The things he did, the results that came of it, his illness counted, along with the people's perception of him finally make a roundabout piece of the puzzle! As well as the quite heartaching result that came of him and Eri! That one still makes me feel like an asshole for having made. ...But it made sense!**

**Of course, I tried my hand to implement a hint of humor along, couldn't be all dry and somber, right?**

**The interaction between Izuku and Mirio casued some phylosophies to spark one against another, hadn't it? Now of course, Mirio is no bad guy! But how else was he to think about Izuku after seeing what he thinks, believes and does?**

**Naturally, how was the discuussion between the two poster boys of the entire series, huh? Tomura sure carried that converstaion singlehandedly, hasn't he? But it was necessary to have him expell all that pent up knowledge and ambition to someone he, yes surprisingly so, regards as a 'friend-kind-of'. Well, at least similar tool to achieve another's ambitions. They do share that unspoken goal, in all truth. How did you feel about his argumented points? Clever? Lofty? Too singleminded? Perhaps lacking? I'll be waiting your thoughts!**

**And now! The final piece that was a little treat for some heavy action:  
**

**What do you all think of the true face Tyr bares?! Compeling in this line of work? Too cold? Too... ...Vader-ish? Or pretty cool? Naturally, he represents quite the antythesis to Izuku's Deku. Though it makes up through his point of view and aptitude!**

**The main difference being his aptitude! Since, he no longer is a bumbling and unskilled warrior, Izuku can finally start making good on his promises.**

**And most of all, as you've no doubt picked up... there is some unadressed self-haterd festering, hidden, in Midoriya. Indeed, quite the problem. I'm quite curious as to what you think that is!**

**Well, with this said: I can relax and send you off with "Have a great one! And Happy Holidays!"**


	7. My Sins: Laid Bare

**~My Sins: Laid Bare~**

* * *

**Izuku's abilities, accounting the previous events and reveals:**

**One for All – bolstered physical capacities (potent enough for its limits to be blurred in **this** versioned universe), highly differing from his Predecessor;**

**Black Whip – spawned, maneuverable, constructs of amorphous substance from any part of the body;**

**Fárbauti – a dully lustering ambient, manifested in the form of air that borders from the state of visibility to palpable. Izuku's found property: Interactive with anything, dependent only on the force used in tandem with;**

**Abstracta – refines or alters a property of choice over a localized area. Mainly used on self or objects.**

**In contrast to his canonic self, Izuku utilizes an amalgamation of his studied quirks, in order to perform unforeseeable feats.**

**Motive:**

**-Drastically prolonged time spent with Gran Torino offered Izuku veritable insight to a completely ****new take**** to his *existence* when necessary.**

**Source of inspiration for Quirks: ****The Abstracta****; ****Dimension of Forms****.**

* * *

Silent, was the beach.

Left in a state so deplorable from its once immaculate sands and pristine shores! Now a cesspool of ground-up rock, metals, and sea life.

The accumulated mounds of fresh snow, beaten in calloused layers, now piled up as if after a storm, over the streets and buildings behind the beach, carried a tale of violence.

Meters of once layered and fine, soft by feeling, sands that covered the naked rock floor of the sea were blown away, akin to a second snowfall.

And the remains, little pools that filled clefts and fissures in the stone itself with salty, foaming, waters. As instead of near white-quartz grains; a **pitch-black** bedding of sand, was the new and all-encompassing field that separated land from ocean.

Distant thrums of speeding propellers made sure to keep the notion of broadcasted media over the night's events fresh in Izuku's mind. The helicopter's occupants bared great interest over his silhouette.

…

The villains were escorted in the armored vehicles.

Gigantomachia's excuse of a body's remnants; not far from a carcass; were thrown with urgent movement in an unbelievably thick and cramped iron-maiden. Something that would've made All for One's one appear as a cardboard cutout.

The gruesomely lacerated, torn, shattered of chunks, and amputated of limbs form, of a deeply mutated human budged and looked around slowly, with great difficulty. Occasional tints of pallid reds, flashed from his exposed organs, as breath was drawn through the incinerated lungs.

To some members of the League, unique bindings were given. Tomura being the foremost in interest to receive the specialized restraints.

Though, judging from his expression? …He looked more fit for an Olympic award ceremony. Leisurely grinning, with honest contentment, as if receiving a crown of flowers tonight instead.

…

…

Izuku's senses slowly drew themselves back in focus. Allowing his hundred-yard-stare to solidify in something lucid, and consider actually moving from his stationary place.

Anything less? And maybe the news would start thinking a robot or some sort of magical statue stood rooted in place instead of a person.

So, Midoriya, made a measly three steps towards the detaining criminals. Just enough to show he was a living person, mind you.

But nothing too magnificent, not to worry! He wasn't much of a people's person after all.

"_0-Beyond Suit disengaged_."

The Suit repeated robotically, with its cold and industrial voice, in his ear, loud and clear. As if purposefully trying to annoy Izuku through its incessant message.

That, or simply because it somehow possessed the bare minimum of **common sense**; that he didn't many times; to alert him of the inevitable urgent call he'll receive from Melissa.

Izuku though, didn't feel like caring.

Izuku, didn't feel like doing anything about his current self.

He just blankly stared at how the armored trucks had their doors closed on the most notorious criminals that the current age had seen.

Meanwhile, a sloshing pace, from crunching black sands, sounded closer and closer, in a somewhat sedated manner, behind him.

Midoriya fixed a last gaze over the dismembered corpus of the burnt-bronze giant that tiredly craned its neck and lidless eyes over his direction. As if transmitting a harmed animal's thought of resilience, that still tried to bite back at the intruder.

"So~…I, think you got him."

Came the slightly amused, yet openly comforting, words of Tokage, stained by a tinge of unease. As she lightly put a hand over the statue still colleague that looked over the nudging giant, her reply returned with little enthusiasm.

"Mmm."

Izuku's murmur was that simple. Just a dry, nearly mute, grunt that conveyed plenty about how he currently felt.

…

"By the way. That was… Freaking. A-MA-ZING!" Energetically lifted Setsuna the morose atmosphere! A sudden spark of tact, intended to distract the indifferent youth's thoughts to, hopefully, happier ones.

"You were all like: 'Surrender' with slashing and ripping the guy so hard that he burned! And tossing the thing around like a ragdoll, with so little care, doing whatever you wanted with the situation! And-and! UAU! **I've never seen someone change the geography around them!** That was supper cool Satan! Like, man! **You're heck-a-strong**! Didn't know you could perform Glory-Kills! …Just-just, WAU!

I can't wait to shove it in Kendo's face! Imagine her face when she hears this! And everything happened in one night! Woo-hooo! I can already think of what to tell her:

'_Oh, what's that sis? Saw the news tonight?! Yhea, pretty freaking amazing, right? Who was it? Ah, just my __**swanky**__**new**__**friend**__, Actually Satan! You know, no biggie, only the biggest bad of them all. I bet I can introduce you to him if you want_'."

Joked Setsuna with childish joy. Believably enthralled after the stunning realization that: The League of Villains was truly captured and detained!

…

After a second's worth of stillness, Midoriya, lightly moved his hands with little eagerness over his nape and chin, unlatching the helmet that flashed dull red alerts inside while repeating monotonous information.

Seeing, nor hearing, any form of reaction from her friend, even at the nickname use, Setsuna saw to probe further on the problem.

"Thought you'd look more relieved, Satan. The League's caught. Smile a little! Right?"

Was the carefully mellow continuation from Setsuna. Though her attempts at a conversation were rewarded with another:

"Mmm."

"Di-…Did I, miss anything…?" Tried the classmate to decipher with tact Izuku's lack of emotion. "Shouldn't we… I dunno? Celebrate this with everyone back home?"

"You are more than welcomed to."

Answered Izuku without much volume or care as he made no try to move and look the person he spoke with.

His words came out hoarse and sullen. His eyes hadn't even flinched towards his converser.

"A-alright…! Um… let's go, then?" Mustered Setsuna a smile while trying to make sense of her friend's mood. Unaware of the things and thoughts agglomerating his mind. Knowingly jumping over the underline suggestion of moving ahead.

Izuku, on the cusp of deciding, following the night's events, breathed deeply while mindlessly toying with the helm in a hand.

His breath became more accentuated in the cold night as he prepared to answer. Evident vapors, nearly clouding his jaw, while lone flakes that still paraded the darkened sky stuck to his porous skin.

Naturally, the spoken words bared no changed sentiments form the previous dry ones.

"You are free to go, yes."

And with his mouth barely moving, talking more through the teeth, adding further to his sullen appeal, the declaration suggested another turndown to the offer.

"Whe-…! What?! Wait, aren't you coming back to U.A.?" Realized Setsuna with surprise at Izuku's reply. "We're already making things hard enough on us for not going back as soon as possible." Was her sensible attempt at reason.

"Mmm."

"Izuku, let's go. We really should! I already know Aizawa has it out for you on the whole strict policy with the rules. So… what are we waiting for?"

Came Setsuna's raising incite to leave. Her unease steadily revealing itself with the sudden drop of nickname in exchange to Izuku's actual name.

The bothering presence brought by the news helicopter, recording everything they were doing, hung at the back of her mind. Resulting in only prodding her further to try and leave sooner!

"Izuku. …Come o-" Setsuna released his shoulder, aiming to tug at his forearm in emphasis. Much like how a child would see fit to grab the attention of a parent.

Though Tokage's insist was succinctly cut off by a gesture before she could even touch Midoriya again.

Moving the same hand used to mime a stop, Midoriya pointed finely, after a guess, towards the senior students. Students that, no doubt, had their own fair share of unwanted attention form the gathering news teams. Perhaps even more than them, no doubt.

"Your chance is slipping away." Gruffly uttered Midoriya without turning once.

The basic idea he tried to transmit; that could've been better spoken; went something along the lines of: '_Everything's still a daze. With people more important than us here to take attention. Go, while no one cares, now._'

…

Setsuna took a second to weigh her friend's, roughly given, practical advice. And tried again to convince him of coming along.

"Then… let's go. Thought you didn't like answering questions? …Or people for that matter~." Quickly hinged Tokage her attempt over one of Izuku's preferences. Cheekily sneaking in a jab towards the end at his behavior. Hopeful to gain a rise out of him.

"I'm obligated to identify and give a testimony." Cut Midoriya off the girl's point.

"Ah, right. …Right." The reason was actually quite uncontestable, sadly.

Midoriya wasn't legally allowed to leave the sight until working with the police force over the case. A standard work ethic imposed and taught at U.A. about heroics. Nothing new there. Merely it slipped her mind after the recent events.

…

Thinking over it now?

Back when Izuku shoved them all away? When Gigantomachia snapped at him?

Maybe it was less of a 'fuck off' move! And more of a 'don't get in trouble' move.

Of course, it didn't seem like something Midoriya would clarify anytime soon. To him, it maybe just seemed like some sort of expectancy to do in that situation. He may have very well cared little over the feelings and intentions part, jumping straight to actions.

…Yeah. …Nothing meaningful there from him.

…Probably. Yeah.

…

"Well… Alright. See you back at U.A.? You know, to meat up before saying anything to the others? Or our teachers." Was the girl's undying attempt at an uplifting plan! Anything really if it helped Izuku change his oddly sullen self.

…He couldn't lie or deny this fact here: …The girl really was a good person. So far, she owed him noting, and yet she still tried to make things better than they were for him. …Maybe he could learn a thing or two form it? Something else instead of violence. Hm?

However. Priorities, were priorities.

"I trust whatever you'll tell them will be more than good enough."

And with the equally dispassionate tone, Izuku let Setsuna make out from his response that he didn't seem to intend returning any time soon.

…

"Oh. …Well alright-y~, I guess. …Um… Good talk? I-I'll go on then. Speak to you back home."

Having been left with little to decide over. Izuku was soon left alone to wait for the distant sirens, denoting police forces, to approach him and go through with the established procedures.

…

Though Izuku was still managing himself through many rushing experiences and overlapping thoughts, mainly composed of fear along with efforts to understand Tomura's intensions, he wasn't brain-dead enough to not pay attention to his immediate surroundings.

So, when the distancing steps given by Setsuna's slowed pace began to vanish from his awareness? Izuku didn't feel like commenting with a snide remark over the distinct noise of some, considerably wide, object fall down in such a way… that it was hard to not think over how gently it was attempted to be silently done.

"Hmm."

A small, one-sided, tug over the end of his lips, bothered the perfect stillness of Midoriya's expression in an unspoken recognition.

To him? Knowing the context of the ostentatiously silent noise, brought a little amusement.

Even after being reasoned into leaving. …A last act of considerate care was left behind. Most likely in order to make sure he'll be ok enough after the end.

…

A slow and sluggish turn at the midway of his body, as if he were partially made up of stone, revealed to Midoriya's sight a somewhat hidden peek of rosy color under a pile of coal-black sand. ...The ear looked so small by contrast. Heh!

Setsuna wasn't a particularly fond person over the cold. True, she liked winter along with its snow. But nothing about its frost's and biting winds.

Huh?

Maybe he could hurry things along a tad.

It was bad in any way to stay outside for too long so late.

…

* * *

"…A little bit sooner than we expected a U.A. student to start intervening, Mr. …? Midoriya?" Spoke with exercised ease and attention the officer as he simultaneously ran with a glance Izuku's license and written testimony.

"Whatever there's necessary for the situation." Parroted Midoriya after one of the many lessons about speech when interacting with a law-enforcement official.

Of course, the major practical sources he had at disposal having been made up of what old man Sorahiko had saw to impart him.

Craning his head a little, harnessing back the communications station over his shoulder, the cop looked one more time Izuku in the eyes. Careful to take in every movement, behavior, feature and demeanor.

The questions answered by the student, checked with the database he had on the line, measured up alright. The sheet was filled, and the license was validated.

"Mm-hm. …Hmm. Well…" The officer, slowly returning to the car in which he held the majority of his equipment, scrolled over the laptop to what seemed a last observation before ending the night's show. "It's recorded here that this wouldn't be your first ever public rodeo. Of course, with the police involved."

Naturally.

A call back to the early happenings of Midoriya's first year at U.A. Ones that he could easily identify as the Stain; Mall event; Summer camp; All for One; Yakuza raid; U.A. festival… and so on.

"Huh! In fact… it goes as far as even before U.A. enrolment! Good god, man!" The officer returned his sight, with no small amount of mixed critique, confusion, suspicion and surprise to fix Midoriya with. "Anything to declare about that, son?"

…

Ah, yes! But of course! There still was that event when he first met All Might! Of course-of course! How could he ever forget about that?

…

"Nothing that wasn't already said, sir." Once again laconically responded Izuku. Focusing over dodging the true meaning of the question all together.

"…" A deep inhale and sigh preceded the officer's following words. His sight, well fixed over Izuku, felt somewhat reluctant to let him off so soon. Yet, after all, he hadn't committed anything outside his boundaries when measuring the circumstances.

"Very well then. Very well... You are free to go, Mr. Midoriya. As for the future? Please, do take care and try your best to stay out of trouble. Alright? You've already got an odd record to deal with."

And so, with that reminding warning, heard in similar contexts over many instances, Izuku was at last permitted to excuse himself from the scene analyzed by a large enough team of criminologists.

"Thank you, sir. Have a good night."

"Huh! With the League gone? Ha-ha! I'm sure it'll be, son. …Now come on. Get out of here. And go see the doctors! In case you need some patching up."

…

…

Izuku, heavily trudged away from the, now, dark shores.

Step after step, echoing with crystalline noise of crushed stone and minerals slipping over his sinking feet.

Sparks of light (small glitters) in the solid lake of dark, left memorable sights to etch in Izuku's mind. A drastically transformed place from what was known to be for centuries.

Step by step, his lumbering form, bearing heavy marks beneath as if a huge weight hung over his shoulders, left a trail that steadily left the once peach-colored, uplifting Dagobah beach.

…

…

Izuku's skin, previously hidden from Setsuna; hidden through mere denial of regard when conversing; revealed reason for acting so.

Spots of somewhat dirty and ashen color changed his complexion. Opened pores and vivid blemishes defined his self in an unseen manner.

His hands, hidden beneath the gauntlets, carrying as his entire body exact features, felt cracked and rough. As if stung and chipped away at by frigid gales in days of laborious work.

His entire body felt weighed by **dimensions** he could barely even begin to describe. He felt inexplicably strange and unnatural. He felt as if bordering the norm! The norm to what? Izuku didn't exactly know.

He purely felt uncomfortable to **be** this way. As if things weren't supposed to be this way.

But alas! Comfort would soon creep over him. It would all pass, eventually.

This feeling and appeal wasn't by any means something new! No. Not after experiencing this, many other times. Plenty enough times to allow him some indifference towards it.

One of these times being a few months back in the Yakuza mission, for instance.

And the many, very prominent, others experienced when out of country, during internship.

… It would pass. After a little while.

As every other before.

It always did.

It always passed after a little moment to calm.

He just needed time.

…

Some distance away, somewhere around other police cars: The still busy upperclassmen, the Big Three, continued giving what must've been their part over tonight's events.

One of the Big Three members, observably wondered his sight at points behind his shoulder. Looking carefully and intently, as if searching for someone important to speak with.

And as if answering that curiosity, Mirio's wondering sight met Izuku's scrutinous one.

Ah, so **he** was who Togata was on the lookout!

Yet, that visual contact, lasted for a few measly seconds, before the senior student turned away his attention for good. Leaving a bitter air as the little show of interest broke off.

The others hadn't bothered to look Izuku's way. Well, they most likely weren't trying to search for him. Not like how Mirio's meaningful sight searched him, at least.

Whatever the man felt or thought… it clearly wasn't highly of Midoriya.

In no small amount because; well, if honest; he **disobeyed** their agreement. Acted **without** council. **Denied** their intervention. And most likely, **wasted** vital information that could've been coaxed from Tomura.

All in all? It was most probable Togata hadn't changed his view on Midoriya. And it most likely wouldn't change any time soon.

You weren't required to possess detective attention, in order to understand what that fleeting glance transmitted: '_You can't learn from your mistakes? Can't you?_' Was no doubt the short version.

…

But Togata wasn't the only one disappointed with Izuku tonight. Oh! He wasn't the only one, by far!

Perhaps, the greatest disappointment, was found within Izuku, himself.

A dour and bearing presence, weighing in his thoughts and over his conscious, stuck with him ever since Gigantomachia was reduced to a molten torso by his hands.

And… who knew how many more now shared the same sentiment after seeing the news?

Just how must All Might feel about him? Huh…?

…

Of course, the question was: '**Why**?' Right?

Why would Izuku need to worry?

Why would Izuku need to feel disappointed?

Why would Midoriya need to feel ashamed?

…

Unfortunately for him: That all had to do with the **entire string** of his actions. From the past, and all the way to present!

From before U.A. to Stain, to Shigaraki, to Overhaul… and of course, to the worst one: **The out of country Internship**.

Midoriya had all of his fuckups out in the open to be seen!

He had every step and decision exposed for what it was.

And he had his motivations open to judgment.

Simply because, in the name of informative interest, his record would be checked, traced and correlated to other instances; most likely the tasteless ones in special; and be shown for all to see. Simply put: he'd become an example!

An example, yes! That best described him now!

An example… **of how not to be**!

Of how, a true pro-hero aspirant shouldn't act.

Of how, a true pro-hero student shouldn't think.

At the end, exactly what a good student should diverge from ever doing.

And that being: **Disobeying**; **Seeking brash outside means of development**; **Acting out of unapproved reasons**.

…

All of sins: Laid bare.

-All Might, would finally get his answers. And perhaps feel overwhelmed by shame and disappointment at what his trusted successor had done.

-His colleagues, would get all the context they may have ever wanted. And see him for what he was. Enhance further his awful self.

-The teachers, all except Nezu, would have the moment they'd looked after to analyze and critique his decisions. Finally be revealed what made him so shaky throughout the school year.

…

-And most of all… His mother. …His only parent.

What shame would he bring her? What embarrassment would he make of the lifelong hardships he invested towards him?

She, would be the most heartbroken of all. Probably, the only one who'd genuinely feel betrayed. The only one who'd feel sick and poisoned at seeing what he turned out to be.

After all! She had no clue of where her only son traveled to!

Of what **he did to himself **(He never truly held natural power);

Since day one (He lied through his teeth and disregarded every warning ever given, uncaring of how much **fear** he forced his parent to endure);

Of what he purposefully did, in spite of her wishes and lessons! Of what lies he kept against her!

The single, strongest and most resilient person he'd ever known, that raised him… would receive no true satisfaction form her only child.

This night… would mark the disappointment, of a lifetime.

…

Therefore it was settled.

Izuku thought well and through this.

Tonight. Right now.

He'd go confront his repercussions! Come off clean, and confess everything. At least, everything, before the media made it even worst.

To at least! One person!

One, person.

…

And ask his parent for guidance.

* * *

"I-I just can't believe what happened! I MUST, be dreaming! This is just… WAU! Off, I'm kind of lightheaded! …Ju-just… No way…!"

Spoke Mina as she settled over the immense couch that filled a large portion of the ground floor.

The news reporter spoke on, live, from the previously pristine tourist attraction: Dagobah Beach!

Now, turned a war-sight, akin to a Nordic beach with tar-black shores, foaming sea and jagged cliffs peppering the horizon!

Every other word spoken by the reporter washed over Ashido's brain like white-noise when the climactic showdown reached its height. All to closely reveal who the alleged 'Hero' was!

Like, she didn't even need some sort of dramatic face-reveal for that!

She knew that blasted suit and iron cowl from miles away!

She had freaking nightmares about it, for Jiminy Crickets!

Before the more stable close up of the armored individual, she only had a nagging thought of who it could've possibly been. Though, she tried to use some logic and sensible reasons to convince herself that it **had** **to** **be** someone else… Turns out that, no! Not at all!

It was effin Midoriya!

And even if that wouldn't have had sufficed, then the massacre she witnessed surely screamed '_Midoriya_'!

She had no knowledge over **anyone** **else** in the entire wide-world that could pull of something **that** gruesome!

And, she, Mina effin Ashido, grade-A horror fan, felt **squeamish** when watching Izuku against that… whatever giant that was!

Because, Jesus, and any other contemporary deities mashed together! Not even All Might did stuff like that! Seriously! The past number one, always aimed to knock out! Never harm so terribly!

Not even Endeavor! Or any other villain she ever read about did something like this!

And by '_stuff like that_' she meant unadulterated: cruel and unforgiving punishment!

"Fuck…" Dumbly let Kaminari the word leave his lips as if a hollow breath, without any use of the lips. His figure rested as in a trance, with wide eyes, supporting over a forearm his frozen head, in one of the armchairs spread throughout.

"Is… Is that it? …No more League? …That easy?" Wondered alone, without any aim to direct the questions at, Sero, from his spot behind the couch. His sight transfixed over the screen.

"…I. I… don't know wh-… What?" Mumbled Iida stupefied as he lowered with a hand his spectacles to rub his now aching glabella. Trying to distract his confusion and bewilderment to think a little clearly!

"K-kero. At least. …Midoriya did something good? I guess he isn't all bad and gloom? Though… I don't know how to feel about it…" Cooled off Asui, making out of all, until now, some sense of the events and try give shape to her thoughts.

"T-that was… t-too si-ck." Barely uttered Momo as she held a palm to her mouth, preventing any gagging reflex from surfacing. Her skin and bones felt like cold stone as every grueling second passed by on the screen. "…" Any other word she tried to convey were caught in her throat as if asphyxiated. She didn't know what to say.

"…#...#..." Soft and nearly inaudible hick-ups, drowned by watery blubbers, gasped rarely from Hagakure's horrified silhouette. "S-Se-Setsuna, w-was there. D-id you see?"

"…Yes. We could; we could go speak with her about this. …I believe she left the sight already." Almost whispered Tokoyami. His hands, nearly paper white, mindlessly rubbed against his arms at a snail's pace.

…

"Do-… Do you all think…? T-that Midoriya, is still angry with us?" Dared Ojiro to address the elephant in the room. Passing in moments a palm over his forehead, his quiet tone and doubtful tinge were potent enough to carry whatever fear he might've harbored to the others.

"…Why do you say that, man?" Responded in kind to the previous tone, Rikido. His slightly hunched back revealing the deep and rare breaths he took.

"Why do you think?" Rhetorically responded Kirishima, without taking much to mull over his answer. His unsurprised tone and hardened face retaining a bitterness carried ever since the morning.

…

"…I told you. I TOLD you all! I tOlD YoU!" Screeched Mineta in a barely audible tone. Sounding more like a squeezed mouse rather than a human. His shaking frame and pale skin accentuated his bulging eyes akin to a barn owl's. "He's a monster! He doesn't care about anything!"

…

"…" Tododroki couldn't even bring himself to voice a thought. His cold sheen of sweat and sickly expression were the sole signs to betray whatever emotion boiled beneath his surface.

The idea of ever having looked up to Izuku; of following his advice; of accepting his help… felt so unnatural! All of those seemingly kind shows of care… came from **him**? From such a creature?!

To Shoto, it felt as if he never even knew who Izuku was! And his image along with presence, warped to fit more along with the past one carried by his very own father.

What his old man had seemingly overcame? His deceivingly honest colleague… did not.

…

"What w-will A-aizawa t-think…?" Asked Ochako, appearing much alike to a frightened rabbit. With trembling lips, tightly crouched body, and scampering breaths, she struggled to try and speak further. "D… D-does… Does he- Does he, have to r-return here?"

One of the girls, Jiro to be exact, tried comfort the frightened colleague by holding one of her pale hands.

In a short time, the other girls reasoned to gather and try alleviate each other's panic.

…

…

Now, to make a little sense of what every, generally shocked, student thought and felt… it would be wise to first, understand their point.

For one:

Yes, as anyone else, regarding the Villain Alliance capture, they were fully ecstatic! They were beyond enthralled to hear such notorious criminals were finally detained! Nothing wrong there!

But as for second:

That enthusiasm, also enhanced and added with nervous energy their already shaky; many negative; opinions over Midoriya as a whole!

Maybe their thoughts about him tended to give him credit where it was due. Yes! However: That wasn't to say they agreed with the **way** he went through tonight.

The same individual, that hadn't seemed to carry any sort of consideration or attachment towards them, gruesomely made quick work of the biggest and worst threats known to their country!

To them, that was a showing!

A reveal of what truly went inside their classmate's mind.

There was no **speech**; No **kindness** shown; No **inspiring ideal** represented; **No bother over possibly ending a life**!

Midoriya barely spoke two words, those two they picked up being: '_Submit_' and '_enough_'.

And without any attempt or thought at knocking out, Midoriya immediately resolved to brutalize to near death the giant villain! Possibly having done even worst on him! Since what little remained of the guy… wasn't much to make a life out of.

In short. To them:

Midoriya was a single minded **monster**! That didn't show regard for law or established justice, wordlessly resolving to crumble whatever qualified as threat or criminal, in one breath if possible.

That was what he looked like to them.

That was what Izuku came off across as, **without** any **context** or any **motivation** of prior events that took place this same night.

Or that even had been built for years.

Or by now, over a lifetime.

…

…

"Guys. I'll go speak with the others over at 1-B. Wait for Setsuna, hear what she's got to say… and maybe go speak to Aizawa together." Tried Jiro to simultaneously calm the unsettled crowd and herself through something, that may had very well meant nothing of substance. But served as enough of a worthy distraction.

"Right. I'll come along. …As… Class representative, I should be there when bothering our sister class." Hollowly and tiredly spoke Iida, as if guided by the inertia of the moment.

…

"…"

Present in the middle of the crowd. Speaking no words and revealing no signs of inner turmoil: Katsuki Bakugo stared down the TV with inanimate vigor. As if watch-guarding the screen for even the tiniest detail that would reveal just how much of an acid-induced fabrication this whole thing was, he remained statue still.

Although he struck on the outside as no more than a comatose husk. He utterly seethed inside.

His burnt, inflamed, and itching palms, wrapped in heavy layers of immaculate fabric; _blasted courtesy of the fucking Magnesium liquid that soaked his gauntlets a mere day ago_; palpitated with tension!

And while everyone was occupied to shit their pants; as his mind had the surplus power to attribute that thought; he could only stare down at the pure fucker-y that was going on before his eyes!

"Is everyone fucking blind?" Uttered the attentive blond through his nearly sealed lips. Not bothering to ask anyone directly, more comfortable to complain.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Stared Bakugo unwaveringly the live broadcast, dead focused over Midoriya's, unnaturally, blemished and ashen face.

* * *

"Why isn't he picking up?! …Come on! …Come ON!"

Fiddled Toshinori with the phone he held as in a vice. Already repeating the monotonous action of dialing for the twelfth time the same number!

His calloused and dry hands fumbled in a mixture of care and forcefulness when hearing the robot answer once more as if mocking his panic.

"Bah! Cut it out, will ya'?! I doubt he's even got the phone on him. It was useless to carry it… It would've only broke.

…You should calm down." Rumbled with gruff voice the short and elderly, Sorahiko.

Toshinori raised his head succinctly to stare at his once past mentor, and with difficulty, tried to reign his reply:

"Of course! How could I ever **dare** to feel concerned for Izuku?! Actually! Why not just watch a sport while waiting then? Eh?! …I'm not in the mood for your advice, old man." Hurried to harshly retort the panicked man.

A hint of bewildered surprise pulled at the elder teacher's visage after the uncharacteristic spite. Never had he received this unfiltered opinion from Yagi before.

The older individual, with a heavy sigh, lowered his gaze enough to no longer see his previous pupil and bit back his own brash retort.

"You know what I meant." Lowly muttered the elder.

Toshinori raised from his sitting place to start pacing to and fro throughout the teacher's lounge. His emaciated form, sunken eyes and hollow cheeks, towered in a lumbering nature over everything else observable in the room.

And much alike to a caged lion, the ragged man paced with weight he should not possess, and stressed with fear he for too long hid.

"Then you know what I think about what you **meant**." Bit back Toshinori.

"Hah! Now you find the moment to grow a spine?" Somewhat amusedly and somewhat bitterly spoke Gran Torino.

"Is age _already_ that much of a weight on your mind?! Can't stay **focused** on the subject anymore?!" Suddenly turned Toshinori from his pacing to stare at his past teacher and return the verbal jab.

"Oh, good, you've got the wits to critique me, good job, **boy**! Gold medal, **champ**! Happy now?! Because if you think I _somehow_ am; then get down on Earth! …I'm just as afraid as you are Toshinori."

Finally bared the elder his teeth in return. Cracking his almost annoyingly perfect calm exterior, in order to speak on the same level to his past student.

"Really? You are afraid?! Then why, **did** **you even** **start** this?! Huh?! What made you think!? That instructing Izuku **to go** where you would've wanted **me** to go **back in the day**, would bring ANY GOOD?!

He DID, what he DID, for everyone across the media to see, because **you** directed him that way!"

Nearly yelled Yagi with venomous tone at the equal of his idolized master! Indifferent of whatever respect and humility he bared towards the last connection to that treasured person.

"MAYBE, having for once a **bearer**; _moreover_, _a_ _student_; to live PAST the expected threshold would be WORTH IT! That's what **I** thought! Have YOU thought about that?! Huh?...

… I may be harsh, boy! But so should be Midoriya." With unspoken self-loathing, weighted conscious but decided solution, Sorahiko raised with many octaves his argument.

"RIGHT! Let him be a LONER! And RESENTFUL! Just how YOU turned out to be! Exactly what Nana WASN'T-!"

"Exactly **WHY**, Midoriya **should BE** this way!" Screamed the elder, braking his cemented visage to an enraged vision. With deeply chained tears threatening to slip down his deserted eyes.

"…"

"Nana, ended how she did, BECAUSE she was too good! TOO forgiving! TOO hopeful and TOO idealistic! And that's because I idiotically let her! …Where is she now?! WHERE? And you, **boy**. **You**. …Look where you ARE! Where you **arrived**, because you followed too close to Nana with her kindness!

Every other previous holder ended no different. And I fully intended to **let that cycle end there**."

"Good job. …Good job then, Sorahiko. Instead of finding a better solution, you settle for this? That something like you is any better?" Accused Toshinori with a humid throat and scratchy voice.

"Yes. …Because at least, **I** am here **now**. …So I'd much rather have him be **insufferable**! And **distant**! A-…and **uncaring**! …Because if he'll ever want to be different… then he'll have all the time and second chances in the World!

…But he'll definitely live enough to do have them this way! And hopefully not end up as some… some cannon fodder of a stupid hero. **Someone who couldn't even live for themselves**."

…

The last grumbles and evocations to previous individuals, delivered with acidic pathos by the shaking elder quieted the both of them.

Each other, on opposite opinions. But both with the same aim and interest.

…

Toshinori left his soul-searching gaze abandon the old teacher. And with, almost, soft steps, turned away.

…

"So. …Is the other dumbass on his way? Or what?" Decided the elder to change the discussion to something else. It was clear that the current one went nowhere.

"He is. …Nighteye just finished speaking with Mirio. …And he promised me to arrive as soon as possible."

Quaintly answered on a tired tone the once number one Hero.

Giving up on calling Izuku, Toshinori could now only wait for the other part of the puzzle to arrive.

The faded symbol of peace had no qualms in walking over his pride or desires. He didn't care if meeting Nighteye would be utterly disgusting; for lack of a better sentiment; if it would reward him with the answers that would help Izuku.

Sir. Nighteye was clearly a part of the difficulty he faced.

Whatever he did, or revealed or advised, was an obvious element that changed Izuku's natural way of evolving. So he'd have to search for the reason first.

…

…

"What the fuck is tonight… right?"

Weakly mused Torino, with a decrepitly unused tone, passingly dispersing the gloomy atmosphere.

"Mmm." Grumbled Toshinori without much attention.

"Come, boy. He'll be alright. By the look of things, the only one that came out harmed was Giganto. …He'll return on his own." Weakly spoke Sorahiko from his place, overwatching Yagi's lumbering presence.

…

"I know." Just as weekly returned Toshinori. His eyes, electric blue, stared worryingly through the large window, a long way past the fields of U.A. deep towards the city's end.

* * *

…

Apparently, people tended to send many stink eyes, wide berths, take a double take and generally stop for a second to carefully look you up and down when strolling down a now traffic closed street.

Of course, this oddity wasn't without cause, as generally speaking: modern heroes didn't really tend to wear actual **armor**.

Or better said: anything metal that's thicker than maybe two inches.

That or… look a little… unusual.

Now, to clear the discrepancy: **No**! This **wasn't** about appearance altering quirks. No, not at all!

And in the great majority, nobody bothered to give two 'dits' over how someone else looked, so long it was hygienic.

But, for whatever reason, everyone passing by, seemed to find Midoriya awfully unfitting. And the context to that sentiment was just beyond his reach to grasp.

To Izuku? Nothing seemed **too** out of the ordinary!

The armor? Even if a little bent in some corners, or shaven of color in others, wasn't actually anything bad at all! Maybe a little heated, but nothing stressed it beyond its standard limits.

His face? Well, for one… it was still there! He didn't have two noses, or four mouths. He was well an ok! Nothing different than the ashy blemishes that offered a porous look to his flesh.

Hmm… yet, this couldn't be anything too important.

Eh, maybe he just imagined it! Wouldn't be a first.

…

####!

A dull, kind of distant, and acute sound beeped with short pauses from his helmet. A red glint under the matt 'face' blinked without sign of stopping ever since leaving Dagobah beach.

Mindlessly, Izuku carried the soon to become notorious helmet leisurely as he strolled by. Footprints, sprinkled with dark grains, made a minute contrast against the many others left around.

At the height of his collar: in the exact area where helmet meet suit, another glint flashed akin to the cowl's.

…

"Mommy-Mommy! Look! Look! There-He's there!" Chimed the vigorous voice of a young boy from a small distance's way. Jumping from a foot to the other and widely smiling, the young lad put all his effort into highlighting Midoriya's presence.

What Izuku could only assume to be the parent in question, who's attention was directed upon himself, furtively met his gaze. And politely, he assumed, diluted the awkward situation by speaking on a quitter tone to the young boy; grabbing him by a hand and walking on their way unbothered.

Well.

That went better than Midoriya thought it would! He half expected something more fearful than that. But he wouldn't complain in the least!

…

#!#!#!#!#!

…

Yet as if in spite to his mental observation and tiny victory! The universe hastily decided to throw something his way on the spot!

The beeping noise increased in volume slightly, and its repetition became a tad too annoying to ignore anymore.

"***" Gave the young man a tired sigh when throwing a sideways look at his Suit. "It's not broken though… didn't even force it." Mumbled Izuku under his breath with clear dissatisfaction over the Suit's sudden episode.

"Thought you were supposed to be cutting edge…" He uttered on, fumbling with his free hand over the exposed collar that glinted repeatedly.

"_I wouldn't complain if I were you. At least this thing can be repaired. You? …Are you even patchable?_"

Came a, distinctly sassy, reply from the apparent nowhere, much to Izuku's wonders.

The glint given by the collar ceased to a continuous light. As for the voice? Its source emitted, somewhat in a muffled quality, from close around the continuous light.

"M-mm." Hoarsely grunted Izuku, sending glances back and forth before settling to speak something in return. "Melissa?"

"_No, the Tooth Fairy! What do you think? …Lost some molars during the fight?_"

Returned immediately, with some fierce underlines, the sarcastic answer.

Ah!

So, that was a 'yes' then. Clearly Melissa. …Who else-who else?

"I'm not wearing the cowl. How can I speak with you?" Wondered Izuku without trying to bother over the call's reason.

"_Oh, you know. …Another safety there for every wrong you can do. __**How demented can you be?**_" Just as sarcastically as before replyed Melissa. Sounding by all means **livid** on the other end of the line.

"_Izuku. …I don't care where you're off to now; what you've gotten planned to do; I don't care what your agenda is anymore. …Speak honestly! Are. You. Suicidal?! …And do you happen to care over what your decisions can cause to others around?!_"

Coldly tore with words Melissa at Izuku's current state. A looming **shame** shadowed over his senses after hearing such fed-up questions.

"_Because I'd like to know for what you're using the things I gave you. …Is… is this a convenient way to off yourself by cheating the law or something? …_"

Midoriya sucked up a breath; unbelievably relished in the notion of only hearing Melissa instead of confronting her in full; and thought quickly over what he could say.

With a grunt to clear his throat and role of shoulders, Izuku gathered the vestiges that made up his much desired presence. No! Not the one that represented him as the true coward deep beneath!

But the overbearing presence that he made by acting **all-knowing** **of his** **life**.

"I do not seek to kill myself. Calm yourself, Melissa. You're exaggerating. Nothing threatening happened. …The news reports give exaggerated information."

Was the detached and certain answer granted by Izuku at the unrelenting inquiry.

"_Oh. Ah-hah… Ah-hah… Ok. BULSHIT, Izuku!_

_I couldn't care any less over what the news reports say! But I think I have plenty reason to worry when I see what input I'm given by the damn Suit you're wearing!_

_Do you know what I'm given here? What it says happened? …D-do you even feel something?! Anything at all?! Because I'm really piling questions here._

_Chance of __**failing organs**__? __**Nervous**__**damage**__? Izuku!_"

"Mmm. Do not speak so loudly. …You can be overheard in public." Grumbled Izuku through the teeth as he raised his pace to nearly a jog after hearing the ascending voice of Melissa.

"_Good! __**Good**__! Maybe someone will then see how __**insane**__ you are! You can't be-you __**can't be right**__ Izuku! Just, please hear me out:_

_**This**__? This __**isn't**__ alright! I don't know what __**sick**__, twisted values you chase or want to reach… but this? Isn't how to do it! I'm really starting to wonder if you're demented!_

_You NEED help, FOR goodness sakes! You aren't alright, Izuku!_"

Nearly begged Melissa as her voice began to devolve into a panic. She was by now unaware and untrusting of what Midoriya might be up to How could she not be? Feeling in portion guilty for not acting stricter with his problems.

She was truly overcome by fear, because she may as well have rested over the notion of **failing** **to** **prevent** the death of someone who she could say was a friend!

"Calm down, Melissa! You aren't **yourself**, and I **am** fine! Your armor read harm, yes. But that is why I asked for it in the first place. Until **today**, I received the same, unfiltered, harm as before. I am no different than before. And you are misinterpreting it.

Control yourself."

Sternly forced Izuku the elevating emotions built in the woman to cease. Adopting an impenetrable exterior and behavior to make order of the chaos revealed to light after such an agonizing time.

"_Izuku! You've put the fucking Suit under better than __**1.1 **__MILLION TONS OF FORCE! __**All Might**__, never did that so suddenly! Ever! I don't __**even**__**know**__ if he ever did that at all! Not even in his youth!_

_**Please**__, listen to me!_

_What you're doing isn't right at all! You can't live a healthy life like this! You __**won't**__ even live a life if you work like this!_

_Izuku, you NEED help! In every way! Above all: __**Mentally**__!-_"

"Do you **believe me incapable**,** woman**?! Do you see me **struggle**?! Had I, at any point, asked for assistance?"

Midoriya harshly cut off the girl! So truculent was his mood, that he even disregarded her name when addressing.

The **baritone** evocated from his voice, poured through a nearly palpable filter of **severity**. It wouldn't have been difficult to believe that such a tone could stop crumbling mountains in place!

"Does the Suit show me dead? …No."

A quick inhale drowned a rising grunt, as Izuku barely toned his anger in order to sound remotely normal.

"Everything, IS, alright, Melissa. **Do not** confuse my **received** wounds with **lack** of endurance. I can do well enough **without** outside **help**."

…

And at those words: a graveyard silence fell over the conversation and street itself, as if the night itself froze solid and the rare, falling, flakes paralyzed in space.

Such poor~poor~ choice of words.

It took a few seconds for Izuku to even realize what he spoke through his moment of anger.

His mouth dried up at the show of silence. His façade, cracked ever so slightly. And his breath felt as lumps of metal to force down.

…

"…_So you say._" Her reply was quiet. The mangled tone, from the clear sadness, heightened Izuku's gloom. "_Then. …Then I guess you won't be needing my help anymore… If it only brings you discomfort._" Spoke Melissa through a sob. Clearly regretful, over this decision.

"…"

Midoriya, didn't know what there was to say in order to undo his mistake. What there possibly was to do in order to stop this downfall.

But even if he did know.

He strongly doubted he should even say it.

Seeing how his way of being brought this amount of panic and fear to someone who was an alleged 'friend'? Izuku seriously doubted he deserved one any longer.

"…" So he kept quiet. At least he'd have the decency to speak nothing more.

…

"…_You know, I always thought that… you're like this because, _something_ had to have happened to you. But, I never saw that 'something' in your history…_

_You speak so little of yourself, or your past… and when you do, you never speak a __**single**__ good thing. But, I never heard a reason for this. Even from uncle Might._"

At the end, another sob, was forced down before conveying just how cutting the effect of Izuku's reproach felt. Shield's breath could be heard, if even for a heartbeat, how shaky it became.

"_I, like to believe that you hadn't meant what you said earlier. Because I know, you need help; Because, you clearly __**aren't**__ alright. …And from how you speak? You can't lie anymore about it._

…_I don't know __**where**__ you all went wrong? Or, __**how**__ it happened for you to become such a twisted jerk._

_But. …You can change that. I know because, you used to be Deku. And I remember Deku always tried his best. Deku never gave up._

_Maybe, you'll try to return to that._"

As Melissa's quiet voice began to pick up vigor and shine hope, Izuku's shame grew only further. And as the girl struck down over the heart of the matter, Midoriya's conscious whispered only disgust.

The connection to Deku and anything else beyond it, burned like molten metal to even think of it returning!

To consider the idea of 'Deku' was so alien and revolting to Midoriya, that it became tough to prevent another fit of anger from possessing his opinion.

'Count to four: Inhale. …Count to four: Exhale.' Chanted Izuku mentally. Unknowingly receiving a persistence of the blemished and ashen complexion over his body.

"Deku, just spoke good things. Ideals. ...And i_deals, ca__n only save ideals__._ Deku… was a waste from the beginning."

Steadily answered Izuku to the underline subject. Almost muttering with weight and pause his thoughts. Not unlike a parent repeating with stern air a fact to a child.

"…_You think so. But maybe you aren't always right... Though, what do I know?_

_When you return at U.A. please remember to leave Uncle Might the 0-B Suit. And when you're feeling better, try and call me. Maybe you'll think differently._"

…

…

On such a note: the conversation ceased.

The glinting lights grew dim, until they suddenly shut off. The cowl's '_face_' grew perfectly black and unreflective.

Every cybernetic, functioning 'till now, followed in the inactivity. The somewhat bent and shaven plates ground against one another.

And Izuku had to walk on towards his home in the added shame of dragging the dead Suit over his shoulders as a second skin.

* * *

"Hey-ey-EY! The hell guys?!" Were Tetsu's meaningless wonders against the stampeding class of 1A.

"W-what's going on! He-HEY! Chill-CHILL!" As his classmate's previous attempts at answers, Yosetsu's ones fell on deaf ears. Swept away as a man by foaming waters.

"Turn on the TV! I think they'll finally give the detailed run!" loudly urged one of the boys from the huddling sister class.

"Does anyone know where Setsuna is? Anyone? Is she here?" Called Jiro from somewhere near the front of the diluting flock of students.

"Yeah. H-hey! Hey! Here-Over here!" Called Pony from somewhere a little farther of the filling floor. Gaining the attention of Jiro and some other 1A colleagues she could recognize.

"Could you call her for us, please? We wa-" Started Momo before being beaten to the question.

"Want to know what happened with Midoriya? Sure. Setsuna told us maybe swing by for one reason or another." Made Itsuka a well educated guess, that resulted in the correct motive.

And with a gentle approach, she hastily went up the stairs towards Tokage's room.

No doubt, the prankster having gone for a fresh change of clothes before anything. The harsh winter gales were no joke to someone nearly cold-blooded.

…

"Oy-oy! Make some quiet! Here it is!" Warned Kaminari with a dismissive gesture.

"Come on guys… Nothing bad happened. What's the fuss about." Unknowingly tried Kuroiro to diffuse the chaotic instance.

"Shhh!"

…

…

"_-etails over the most recent and shocking event has spread like wild-fire throughout Japan! Going as far as predicting these news will reach world-wide awareness until the early hours of tomorrow, may be no exaggeration!_

_The unexpected and jaw-dropping altercation that resulted with the League of Villain's capture, at the hands of an alleged U.A. student is only bound to cause massive disputes and reactions._

_I for one, am shocked to the bone by these reveals._

…_With the recent knowledge over the student's identity, one of the many and dominant questions plaguing the masses is: '__**How was it, that a U.A. student achieved this realization?**__'_

_The mere idea of such a possibility to have actually happened is no little thing. And to say that to some, it closely resembles a joke is no different!_

_For a student to have done what government officials and established forces failed to? We can't help but raise a brow._

_Yet with the line of connections just made about this student's folder? The following problem became instead: __**What is U.A. doing to these poor children?!**_

_Our __**prime**__ example here, reveals unbelievable happenings:_

_**Midoriya Izuku**__; current U.A. student; passed for second year preparation – Is the exact same individual behind a major line of notorious criminals capture._

_The most prominent ones being: __**Stain**__! __**Wolfram**__! __**Muscular**__! __**Moonfish**__! __**Overhaul**__! __**Gentle Criminal**__! And recently, the __**League of Villains**__!_

_All of the named, along with the other small time villains, having been detained through the use of brutality. Started all the way from __**Muscular**__, that was _maimed of his remaining eye_; down to the _amputated_ Overhaul and Gigantomachia!_

_As it is recorded, the student, Midoriya Izuku, spent a large portion of his year at U.A. academy by __**frequenting war-torn countries in a freelancing activity**__._

…

_With this reveal, the public is now free to wonder: __**Just what kind of measures does U.A., and any other possible Pro-hero academy, take in order to produce our law-enforcing system's finest?**_

_With more on the event, we'v-_"

…

…

"Ho-ly. Shit."

"…D-din anyone know this? …What the hell?! This can't be right." Numbly was the delivery of Tsuburaba disbelief.

"**Freelancing**; At **war** countries; was that it? **That** was **where** he went?" Began Kirishima to heat up over the shocking revelations! "What the hell?! What's **wrong** with him?!"

"Mi-Midoriya did… did what was said, to the villains? Is that true?" Carefully uttered Momo as she fidgeted from a foot to the other. The sheer thought of what brutality Midoriya apparently kept in check and possessed right under their noses, was more than enough to grip her being with an ill sensation.

"…"

A static feeling permeated throughout the ground floor in tandem with the smoldering shock.

"D-… Does that mean…" Began Asui to bring up another thought that valued immeasurable weight over their belief on Izuku.

So **frightening** was the thought, that it was commonly shared by every other present student.

"D-di-did… Mi-Mi-Midori-ya… k-k-**kill**? Wh-when t-there?" Broke the ice Koji's shy and trembling mumble.

…

"I… It's not possible for that. …U.- U.A. would've known. …They would've expelled Midoriya if so. Right?" Tried with great effort a nearly dazed Iida to make sense or reason of the impossible implication.

"But. …But what about… you know. What about that gas he used? Or… or the other tactics?" Spoke Mina, nearly tripping in her own string of thoughts.

"…He couldn't. He couldn't…" Breathed out Todoroki, more to himself rather than the rest. Focused over convincing himself that a such a creature couldn't have possibly lived along with them.

"…"

"Heh… I-I don't know really if that's kind of cool or… Ya' know what? Nevermind."Muttered Honenuki over the possibility. "Not even gonna try to think about it."

"See! I knew at least one of those 1A's was a cutthroat! LITERALLY!" Yelled Monoma with zero-care over the current atmosphere that hung over everyone's heads.

"You should've been whooped when a child." Unexpectedly replied the notoriously quiet Yui, giving a distinctly ugly glare at the loud, blond, weasel.

…

"Does Aizawa know this?" Asked Sero after pacing from a colleague to another.

"Either way… He definitely does now." Responded Tokoyami without missing a beat.

"So. …Does this make Midoriya… what? Even worst?" Dared Mineta to chime in.

"Quiet!" Suddenly shouted Momo! Surprising the majority of her classmates. Her, typically, restrained outbursts having surfaced so apart by comparison to other times. As now, instead of joy, they were dictated by fear.

"Yeah… Don't know if it's the time yet for… that, little problem." Awkwardly carried over Rikido.

"When else though?" Spoke back Eijiro. His tone hinting at his somewhat disgusted thoughts. "After wha-"

"Later, Eijiro. Just… ok? Not now." Lightly tried Mina to diffuse her friend's obvious incoming rant. Resolving herself to renounce that train of thought in order to at least sooth Momo.

…

"Ooooh~k. I've really got some work to do with you all. Don't I? …Alright kids. Come on! Gather 'round! Guess I'm really doing this…"

Came the second star of tonight, without any lack of humor, indifferent of the tense air.

With sudden head-turns of nearly forty people when descending the stairs, focalized over one person of interest, Setsuna could actually say she almost experienced what stage-fright must've been like. Almost.

"Gee~ guys, anymore and I could blush!" Came her naturally leisurely reply.

"So…"

"I know. I know. Just… sit tight. I'll tell what's actually important:"

* * *

"All Might. I realize that you're in no mood to hold an actual conversation with me… howev-"

"No, Nighteye. I'm not in a mood to converse freely, no. In fact, I won't ever want to **see** you **again**! …What you've not thought for once to alert me over is **more than enough** for me to put you in a **grave**!"

Boomed the grave and raspy voice of Toshinori from the meeting table's end. His aim of scorn being located on the exact opposite end. Not too far off from where Nezu himself stood seated.

"Toshinori… Let him speak. We need to listen him anyway you put it." Intervened the elder teacher. Torino, scooting off his middle seat at the table, began pacing around in a show of unrest. "You said it yourself: '_Priorities first_.'

Ended with raspy echo Sorahiko after somewhat settling around the partially closed windows.

…

Yagi made a conscious effort: his eyebrows slowly un-knit, his hands let go of the chair's ends he squeezed and control ordered his breathing.

"Speak only what's important. Nothing else."

…

If the moment permitted, then Nezu might've laughed. Naturally, out of good nature. Hearing such a peculiarly phrased demand from Yagi? That wasn't exactly coincidence.

The way he saw it: _Not only the student took after the master_.

In the end, it was clear why Toshinori behaved with such overwhelming hostility.

By now? For how long he stuck and cared for the child? It was clear Yagi grew too fond to see him anymore as a pupil. By now? The faded Symbol was fully invested in the boy's life. And by all means, he fulfilled the role of a parent.

…

Sir. held his head low and subtly nodded.

"I will."

"Well then. How'd it happen? It couldn't have been sudden. What was the moment?" Settled Gran Torino the starting point for the puzzle's answer.

Sir. felt justified enough to raise his head and face the Hero he formerly worked under. Kneading his cold hands together, and gulping on air, the thin and still weakened man spoke.

"Yes… As I will explain. It does start with a reason:

After… It was after Midoriya, managed to prove me wrong in my acceptance test. In spite of me knowing what he'd do, victory wasn't mine. He ended it so simply, now that I think over it, that it makes my test seem childish and resentful."

"Before continuing, could you say how **exactly** he did it?" Interrupted Torino just enough to answer his curiosity. "You don't hear that quite often."

"He simply moved faster than my body could ever move. …I can see in the future. …Doesn't mean I can also move in the future. I'm still just nearly average, physically speaking."

"Mmm. …Least the boy's practical. Continue."

"…After the second I revealed my tactic and quirk used against him… Midoriya asked details about my '_Foresight_'. Although he wasn't exactly as stern as today, he did well to reveal nothing about his interest in quirks. Generally speaking…

And, of course, I denied him answers.

And he persisted. And that persistence revealed to me what he was truly after.

Normally, someone would ask about the limits of a quirk: _How long can it hold_; _How much can it do_; _What are its conditions of activating_; so and so…

But that, **wasn't** what he wanted! He never wanted to know what my quirk can do…"

"He wanted to know '_**How**__, you quirk can do…_'. Wasn't it?" Filled Toshinori in the gap that was left hanging and avoided by the Pro-hero.

Nighteye, silently nodded to the deduction:

"…Yes.

But I denied him answers. Partly because I saw no use in revealing that information. …And partially because, I myself had little knowledge to offer.

So, that unremarkable question was left there. …Only for it to come in later. And **truly** turn my view around."

…

"Since that was **one** **of** the spark points that led to Midoriya's problematic way of thinking. Is it correct to conclude that he himself came to an answer?" Continued Nezu, seeing the reluctance of Nighteye to narrate the events in one fell swoop.

…

"So?" Pressed Toshinori a tad forcefully, uncaring of the question given by the headmaster. "What happened after?"

"During the Yakuza raid:

Midoriya… right after I warned him from intervening to save Eri and Togata… **survived**. Against my Foresight's information. Midoriya survived!

And above all… did things, completely different from what I saw them to be. Point after which… I saw **many more** other things that were utterly different."

Explained Sir. without any bother to hide a passing fascination. Something used to only hide how he felt. Picking up his glasses with a hand, and looking through them, the man revealed in cracks, for an imaginable blink, empty of vigor.

"You saw him die? You are completely sure?" Dissected Yagi the last important statement back to a, personally, irritating fragment.

"That's the thing. …I can't say I will ever be 'sure'. Not after that point. Point in which yes, I foretold Midoriya **dying**."

"So what's the reason? You were never wrong before. …Why now?" Spoke Sorahiko.

…

"The reason? Came after Midoriya visited me in the hospital. After I… After I **lived**. Something… Something I wasn't **supposed** to do. A **change**, happened. A **change** that became irrefutable after Mirio was absolutely fine. Not even harmed beyond bruises.

A discrepancy, because… Mirio… was _supposed_ to lose his quirk. Yes… He was supposed to lose it…"

"You aren't making sense, boy." Murmured Torino through dry lips.

"I almost tend to think the same, Nighteye. You say the future revealed **you dead**, and Togata **bereft of his quirk**. And yet that didn't happen."

…

"Because it was _never_ the _future_." Emotionlessly spoke All Might from the table's end. His tone coming of as jagged rocks over a shore when deducing the truth. His eyes, slightly, opened wider than before, focused unwaveringly over Sir.

…

As Nezu and Sorahiko sucked a breath and leaned in closer, once more, Nighteye could only nod.

"Yes.

…I never saw the future. …I never will, see the future.

What I saw, and see: are **possibilities**. Events, that might never even come to pass. Or, **have passed**. Only, not **here**."

Nezu twiddled a paw mindlessly against the table's edge, before resting it against his other."Mhm. So Foresight, in truth, isn't bound to **time**. But possibilities. A macrocosm, if you would?"

Sir. remained silent.

"Is it true? What you see isn't the future?" Momentarily grumbled the elder with a small scrunch decorating his face.

"That's it... And Midoroiya concluded that by simple rule of elimination. Something you never wondered about. Was it? …Where does this tie in then?" Advanced further All Might.

…

With the final nail hammered in the coffin, Nighteye collected his courage and voiced the consequences behind that realization.

"B-… Because of that. Midoriya realized, that this isn't the only… **reality**. He. …He realized that… there are, way too many to possible count."

"I'm sorry?" Wondered Nezu.

"This isn't a physics course, boy! Speak already how things are and be done!" Urged Torino with some ire over the man's odd phrasings.

"In short, Midoriya realized that **his life is meaningless**! There! THERE! Is that good enough?! Was I clear enough now?!" Snapped Sir. after being cornered to admit the truth.

"…I was… I **don't know** what was wrong with me! Maybe I was under the medication's effects, maybe I had lost too much blood! But… But I told Midoriya everything I saw! **Everything**! Even things, that just rushed to me! Things that were completely **unconnected**!

Things that made no sense! Or things that were closely resembling what happened, but just different enough to tell them apart!"

Began Nighteye to confess his regret with pathos. Finally breaking form the stress he shouldered until now.

"…Because I admitted to Midoriya what he understood to be true… he thinks. …He thinks that his life doesn't have **any** **worth**!

B-because there are too many existing variants. So many, that he thinks his life means nothing when seeing the 'ocean'.

T-that's why… Th-that's why, he doesn't care what he **does**; **loses**; **gains**; **says**; **hate**… Because, he already saw them all by now! Nothing's there for him!

…And I-… And I allowed him to be so. I-I allowed him…"

…

Almost broke Nighteye in tears. Tough enough to control himself into reigning them. His psyche clearly affected after revealing what had sapped away at his vigor for months now.

"And I can-… can understand him. …I myself can't fell much more than he does after, seeing that. …Makes you lose meaning, after a while. …I can only guess that's how he thinks."

…

"Nighteye-" Began Nezu to approach the crumbling man that now hang his head so low, that his neck was exposed.

And right as the mammal headmaster made contact through his fuzzy paw, a **thundering** cacophony erupted, followed in immediate response by a low cursing and hoarse yell!

"Toshinori! Toshinori! Wait! Where are you going?! TOSHINORI!" Yelled Sorahiko in vain after his very own son-like figure.

"Leave him, Gran Torino. He can only do good by now." Kindly smiled the principal as he put some strength to grip at Sir's arm in a physical method of comforting. Breathing deeply, a gentle repetition of taps over the back began to be practiced by Nezu. Slowly calming down the damaged Pro.

"You sound so satisfied. …Why?" Relented Torino after seeing the fruitless endeavor in chasing his pupil.

"Because, we've finally addressed the problem. We pulled off the band aid, correct? From here on out? …We can only go up. So. Let a mentor do his work. Hm-hm! I'm sure you'd know best."

Fondly spoke Nezu as the beginnings of progress made themselves apparent in the man that bared budding signs of nihilism. For now, Sir. needed some well and good help. And no doubt, Midoriya too.

No doubt.

* * *

**Pretty overdue from the usual norm, but, oh well! What can you do? (Time is a little more constrained with the exams now. So after these last two weeks, things will become as usual.)**

**Now! Onto the journey!**

**For one: It was necessary to sacrifice the humor this chapter, unfortunately, if I was to maintain an actual intrigue, and not risk butchering it. But don't worry! The SASS will be back by the next one in full! Don't worry!**

**As for the characters! Wasn't this eventful, ey?**

**After all this time! ANSWERS, are given! What Torino did, waht Nighteye did, so and so... The big question being: What do you guys think about Izuku's situation? Of course, it could do better, but remember! It's not worth it, if you don't fight for it!  
**

**However: What do you think of Izuku's overall strength? Cool, not cool? What parts of his abilities do you want a grater showcase over? And moreover, what do you think is going on with his body? A little mystery indeed.**

**As for the classes! What is your opinion? How do you believe they should reason? What do you crave to see from them? And is there anyone there that you would want to become more exposed to Midoriya as time goes by? Be it for amusement or actual integration?**

**Regarding Bakugo. ...Stubborn bully is stubborn! What do you think of that possible outcome? He'll definitely be up to no good.**

**During the argument between Melissa and Izuku, things became a little too heated there, huh? Who's side do you think holds merit? What do you personally prefer over the points made during that small fight? Do you think Izuku's so damaged, that he reached a point where outside help seems required?**

**And lastly! Damn! Toshinori and Gran Torino threw some blows at one another, didn't they? But as you've saw: there is indeed an underline bond that reaches a familial one, reason why the fight was created at all and holds parental emotions!**

**Now for the big reveal!**

**Indeed!**

**Through the power of bullshit Physics and Foresight being flexible enough to bend!**

**!Multiverse confirmed!**

**I really want to see what you opinions about this part are. So, don't shy away from voicing it.**

**And with everything addressed, I can nicely wrap this up into a: Take care!**


	8. That, is our Curse

**~That, is our Curse ~**

* * *

**Izuku's abilities, accounting the previous events and reveals:**

**One for All – bolstered physical capacities (potent enough for its limits to be blurred in **this** versioned universe), highly differing from his Predecessor;**

**Black Whip – spawned, maneuverable, constructs of amorphous substance from any part of the body;**

**Fárbauti – a dully lustering ambient, manifested in the form of air that borders between invisibility and palpable. Izuku's found property: Interactive with anything, dependent only on the force used in tandem with;**

**Abstracta – refines or alters a property of choice over a localized area. Mainly used on self or objects.**

**In contrast to his canonic self, Izuku utilizes an amalgamation of his studied quirks, in order to perform unforeseeable feats.**

**Motive:**

**-Drastically prolonged time spent with Gran Torino offered Izuku veritable insight to a completely ****new take**** to his *existence* when necessary.**

**Source of inspiration for Quirks: ****The Abstracta****; ****Dimension of Forms****.**

* * *

Sloppy, childlike and jaunty claps of naked feet echoed in the towering chamber, with walls lined by preserved 'trophies' among the years.

A blue-white, irritating and immaculate light, shined over the cold and sanitary space. The only source of illumination that ever seemed to exist here.

Snaking cables that littered the floor, made a somewhat bothersome path for the energetic, flopping, steps.

Eventually, when approaching the source of irradiating light, closer to the person seated at the table before it, the hurried stumble of childish steps mellowed. Almost as if considerate; or trained by repeated habit; towards the sleeping 'giants'.

Dim slivers of greenish, sparkling, liquid mingled through a handful of tall, glass, tanks along the slumbering things that shifted within. Cisterns, that decorated for many years now the chamber, went unacknowledged by the approaching source of steps.

What was after all so amazing about its _brothers_ that lay inside, sleeping? Nothing really, to little Johnny.

The cable, stuck to its lower half, dragged along, and over the many others, as if a filled fire hose. Producing occasional clangs of sounds in the nearly perfect quiet.

"▄▄▄▄▄!" Gurgled the tiny creature a noise when close enough to the man that stared at a lone, enormous, screen.

…

A few clicks and taps, of what should have been keys, commanded images, too complicated for little Johnny's mind, to flash by or resize on the screen.

…

"▄▄▄▄▄!" The same undecipherable group of noises left the tiny being's helmed mouth. It persevered to grab attention.

"…?"

The man, who's frame was lined by the stinging white of a pristine lab coat, as if accentuating a dehumanized reality, slightly paused when looking over the massive screen. A second later he continued.

…

"▄▄▄▄▄!" Repeated little Johnny! "▄▄▄▄▄!" Obviously bent on garnering attention.

…

"!...***" A somewhat gruff and parched sigh left the 'doctor's' chapped lips.

Readjusting himself in the seat, organizing a few pages of what appeared as written texts, and the old scientist shifted his swivel chair in order to regard the tiny thing that bothered his concentration.

"…Johnny? Wh-? Where are your shoes?! Have you been running around here without your shoes!? Why did you take 'em off?! Do you _want_ to catch a cold?! You already have a problem with the **tonsillitis**! Good grief!"

…

Doctor, Ujiko, hastily rummaged through a lower drawer of his desk, and succinctly fetched a pair of large and quite old medical shoes, neatly kept in a box for safe keeping.

The design in it by itself hinted at how incredibly old these things were, but constant maintenance was certain to keep them good enough throughout the years.

"Here! Until I find your shoes; _wherever you left them_; don't stay barefooted. And take care with those! I want them back later today. They were _my_ first pare! …Don't find good models like these anymore…" Grumbled at the end the old scientist as he watched carefully the tiny creature slip on the large medical shoes, almost reverently.

…

With a squawk of contentment, and a repetitive nodding motion, usually seen in parrots, the tiny Nomu no longer bothered to squawk! Its bulbous eyes stuck on its creator as if in trance, while the exposed brain wiggled like jelly under the liquid filled glass helmet.

The small Nomu hinted at a normal behavior. …Normal for its standards, at least.

"…Hmm. Good." Mumbled the old man, as he steadily returned to face the intensely lit screen.

As opposed to the usual, where the hyperactive elder would shift his interest from screen to screen, he'd maintain focus on only one, tonight!

…

…

**Pages** and **pages** of beautiful and detailed tactics, stacked with care and dedication over a plethora of meta-abilities, commonly known as quirks, filled with joy the man's gaze!

…

"Simply beautiful." Uttered with a careless air and acknowledging attitude the scientist.

Saved copies of the physical objects, neatly arranged and prepared for close dissection and study, were Ujiko's first priority. And now? He could sit back and enjoy the niche exploits, searched and honed by Tomura's good '_friend_' Izuku.

…

At a superficial glance and initial opinion, something Ujiko had to admit he held against these materials, the series of books hadn't seemed to bare any importance. At most, they maybe would have made for a somewhat pleasant read in the long future. Just to pass by boredom!

However!

At Tomura's insistency! Ujiko had to give credit where credit was due.

And after a few re-readings and re-consideration of the information? They didn't seem as such waste after all!

So much so, that Shigaraki's plan might after all reap great results indeed!

Indeed, the man hadn't seem to foolishly chase down a phantasy. And much to the 'doctor's' pleasant surprise, everything up 'till now was carefully weighed and prepared for the end.

…

"Let's…" Mindlessly uttered the scientist as he stretched a hand across the desk, shifting through some superficial files. "…have another read…"

…

"**File**: U.A. **Identity**: Aizawa Shota. **Contingency version**: Medusa

– Articles of full body clothes that mask enough penetrating light, and permit ( by human standards ) no visibility of the body, are enough to nullify Aizawa's _Erasure Stare_.

– Neutralizing agents to Aizawa's _Erasure Stare_: **Tear Gas**; **High Intensity Lights**; **High Temperatures** (for reducing ocular humidity); **High Atmospheric Impurities** (any type of finely powdered/grains of substance); **Reflective Surfaces**."

…

Read Ujiko with attentive curiosity. The solutions presented came off as so obvious! So accessible! Almost too good to consider true. …And yet, he couldn't exactly fault their design.

They were by no means impossible to produce, or exaggerated! In fact: well rooted in reality! Made with a sense of **reduction**, more than anything!

Yes!

If there were words or a single thought that could describe the aim of these documentaries, then it would've been that: **Reduction**! **Degradation**!

As opposed to his age-long brilliant aim of research over biological quirk manufacturing and life-forms, or along to All for One's methods of weaponization and cultivation, this successor Izuku's means, were towards the physiological counter!

They were dedicated towards a tailor-making mindset: A very characteristic aspect of warfare, to be exact, was adopted as method by this antagonist of Shigaraki.

Brutal?

Maybe even rudimentary?

Yes. Undoubtedly so.

But, perfectly suited and efficient?

Just as undisputable as the earlier response!

In war, the aim was simple: Counter and overwhelm the adversary's actions! And to a simple problem, just as simple of a solution was the answer!

The difference stood entirely in execution, and cunning ways to apply them! A skill, if one would, to give it a name! Since simplicity wasn't equal to difficulty!

The attention used in the making of these books was proof enough to the ways Midoriya, or what was his name, overcame the difficulties in disadvantaging others.

With these admirable documentaries? All was possible to the patiently waiting League!

There were at the bare minimum, **three distinct contingencies** made for every Pro-Hero studied here!

And in regards to the Pro-Hero amount of entries? It could be said that every important, promising, impressive, mediocre and upcoming Pro's that could be found between many stretches of cities distance was written down!

In short? The amount of individuals wasn't exactly a problem when considering their situation!

…

"My congratulations, Tomura. …My congratulations, indeed." Quietly spoke the elder man to himself. Impressed by the knitting pieces prepared by his Master's successor.

…

One of Ujiko's hands shot out to tap away at a separate keyboard, booting on a different monitor.

In the meanwhile, with deft movements, the achieved 'doctor' gathered in stack the books delivered by Tomura via teleportation. Cradling them carefully and close to his chest, the man gestured the calm and quiet Nomu, Johnny, to approach:

"Yes-Yes! Come here, Johnny. One more effort, and that's it for today! Come now!" Vigorously beckoned the man.

The tiny creature itself, with little to no mind, obediently approached, wiggling its nonexistent lower half, as if possessing a tail. Eager and excited as ever to do as per instructed.

Dr. Ujiko bent a little ways towards the small thing, enough to reach the Nomu's glass helm.

Through the fine motion of a twist, at one of the many manual knobs implanted on the creature's neck, a location was already selected!

"Alright Johnny! Now, send these nice books to where I set them, alright? Just to make sure, remember: don't change the location." Instructed the old man with the tonality attributed to a dog owner.

!

A dark and slimy, perhaps somewhat glinting, liquid escaped, as if hawked out, Johnny's throat in the instant!

Behaving in density like some kind of molten metal, the liquid lazily spread and enveloped the stack of books, until no idea of them ever being hid underneath the layer could be made.

!

And just as suddenly as the substance appeared!

The enveloped objects disappeared! Similar to a star collapsing into itself, until no trace remained.

A success!

The books, were teleported away!

…

"Atta boy, Johnny! Atta boy! …Let me see now… your tonsils alright?" Spoke the doctor after skillfully peering down the Nomu's throat. Checking to see if any side-effects of quirk usage were manifested.

For Johnny, usually in the form of tonsillitis.

"…Hmmm. No! All's alright! Good boy!" With a tap on the glass covered dome, the doctor returned with a straight back in his chair, already looking over the now freshly opened monitor.

Typing away at the keyboard, regarding the instructions necessary to prepare the humongous numbers of villains of the Meta-Liberation Army… or what was now refashioned in the Paranormal Liberation Front.

Or… soon to be cannon fodder.

"_With the delivery of books, written by U.A. student Midoriya Izuku, _**ensure**_ every specialized team prepared in the upcoming _Retrieval Assault_ at Tartarus Prison _**will possess a book copy**_!_

_Once the teams have been allocated specific goals, study and employ, along with the specialized Nomus that will be sent, the _**contingencies**_ made against Pro-Heroes listed within the _**books**_._

– _Daruma Ujiko."_

…

"Mmhaaaa-…" Gave the man a great sigh. Stretching in place his cramped hands and neck, while taking off the jar-bottom thick glasses that protected his eyes from the harsh light.

The upcoming days would certainly be hard work, on the 'doctor's' part. Fashioning some Nomu's according to the books, in order to perfectly adapt them would be a hassle.

Yet it would be a truly fruitful one.

…

Looking over the message sent to the past leader, now lieutenant, of what amassed to be well over 100,000 warriors: Falsely named scientist 'Ujiko' swiveled to look over the arduous work of years and years that made the handful of high-end Nomus.

Soon.

Soon enough, will come their time.

…

Aside the monstrous creatures… He tried to compel Tomura in following through with his advice! There were ways to achieve better results with even less resources being consumed!

To modify his body in the perfect vessel! Eliminating any negative faucet of **Decay's** self-harming side-effects. With the added benefit of supplementary abilities!

Yet. Tomura, denied his offer.

The man was impossibly convinced over his approaching outcome with Midoriya, and the Hero society! Admittedly, Daruma was never made privy to the reasons and motives that pushed Tomura. The man was never quite included that much in his current leader's personal path. Not that he tried to be in the first place, to be sure!

Yes. Shigaraki was so certain, that he hadn't even banked all that much on overpowering the Pro's as he maybe would've in the past!

No! Instead, he was more occupied with a public presentation!

Such as remodeling his behavior! Or appearance towards the masses! Or speech and creed!

…

HAH!

Lies, of course! Ujiko, was sure. He straight away **refused** the concept of **change** occurring within the young man! He couldn't believe Tomura's aim one second. Or at least, he wouldn't even **try** to believe Tomura's aim!

Yet he complied none the less. The opportunity and possibilities that begged with fervor to be researched, were too good to pass! Too good to pass, for the obsessively driven scientist. Who else would after all sacrifice their integrity?! In order to achieve technological and medical marvels?!

Huh?!

No one!

No one, but him!

Mhm! He! Doctor Daru-…

…

"…" A wrinkled hand rested over the scientist's burdened brow, to rest. "That's not even my real… name."

A heavy exhale left his lungs, as momentarily, only for the briefest second, the man thought over his longevity.

How many acrid, despicable, great, sorrowful, incredible, normal, happy, sad and repeated years had he burned through?

He worked over these subjects… for a really long time now. Hadn't he?

And he lived for even longer than that.

…

"▄▄▄▄▄!"

A gurgled noise, akin to a bark, came from little Johnny.

Doctor Ujiko, as he went by the alias, looked over the deformed and disgusting creature.

A creature that was result of his **own** doings, and sick research: The tiny thing couldn't even be truly, truly, called alive!

It was… so disgusting…

…

An imitation, at best, that relied entirely on his command and maintenance to exist looked at him through the recycled eyes of what could've been once a child. Or pieces of a forgotten elder.

Scraps he used in the makings of Nomus.

…

The lone man, for that was what he truly was in that expansive chamber, surrounded by hundreds of stored quirk banks… mechanical limbs and augments… felt awfully unwell.

…

He couldn't truly pinpoint the reason why.

He wasn't sick. He would've been surprised if he could even **become** so anymore!

He wasn't any more insane or sane than usual.

He wasn't suffering from sleep deprivation or lack of nutrition.

…

And yet, 'Daruma' felt uneasy.

Something didn't sit alright with him. The prospect of **'the end'** by any point of view… felt unnerving.

Last time, All for One, merely went into hiding. A unique moment in his entire history! Yet, his reign? Never truly ended, as predestined.

As for his medical research? With the lab, and plenty of guinea pigs on his hands? It never became more prosperous as time went by!

…

The unending cycle born of his Master, between proclaimed Heroism and categorized Villainy never ceased!

Criminals appeared.

Then so did Heroes, as consequence.

Towards a seeming end, they battled! Inevitable… as it were.

All to end with the repetition of that cycle again! Never being truly resolved. Or addressed. Or even acknowledged for that matter!

**Things never changed**.

Things never escaped this Curse. No one ever escaped it. Not even the creator of it!

Everything would repeat like so… forever! Just like how Master All for One desired: **A kingdom in which this 'dream' would never stop**. Only restart! Again and again and again and so on…

Always, always, it would simply restart.

Another generation would come, and go.

Others would be killed just because, and be forgotten.

Nothing really held much meaning as result: People got over losses in what felt like heartbeats!

People, moved on from past tragedies as if they were yesterday's boring news.

Investment and attachment towards another person seemed snuffed out as time went by. It felt alike to a **reused** and **recolored** principle; by now, it didn't even represent what it once did. A sham.

**A lie of a life**.

Point and case being: Things went by. People went by. No one really cared or cares. And everything just settled in a complacent, soft appeal of 'morality'.

…

So why should, Ujiko, feel anything about the situation at all?

Huh?

No one cared for what he did, but him! What atrocities were committed by him went by unresolved! Didn't they now? And why? Because no one cared!

So if he were wrong! …Why had he went on for so long…? Shouldn't he have been put out, like others?

Nothing changed. Nothing ever changed! And by how things where and felt like, everything seemed to head nowhere else new.

Maybe once in a blue moon, someone distinguishably eye-catching will wiz by the people's screens, and hypnotize them with something beautiful. Basically lie to them about how incredible the World is. But… will that really matter? No. That won't change how the World became permanently stuck!

And it won't ever change for how much longer Ujiko will know only the hidden, secluded chamber and research he'd conducted for lifetimes. Driven by only one desire: That of **research**! Well beyond over addiction. Well until his brain might stop supporting him, set to inevitably cap. Maybe until he'll die simply from becoming to burned-out of it all.

The cycle continued, and that was it!

Another Hero, another Villain.

Another investigator, another corrupt scientist.

Another death, another life.

Cycle/Curse, renewed!

…

So, why did he now felt so frightened? Why, when there was no true end? Hm?

Ujiko just had to think back straight.

"…Hmmm. Bollocks!" Spat the guy! As if shedding away his concerns! "Fuck 'em."

Raising from the chair with gusto, the old man looked with a little scrunch of the brow deep within the dark medium outside of his illuminated surroundings.

"Now! Where was that **denim** using carcass put?"

* * *

…

…

"Man! …I just can't believe this… Please! Pinch me and say this is real!"

Was the nervously energetic comment brought up by one of the Special Forces officer, rested in the armored van's passenger seat.

Behind him, separated by the thick, durable wall of metal that sectioned the vehicle, lied arrested the most devastating force that wrecked the country for a year now.

Big Time Criminals!

People that dictated the headlines attention by mere mention of name!

Freaks that could compete in the War-Crime levels of magnitude by their record alone.

And what was the greatest mind-fuck of all time?!

The **Angel of Death**, itself, as named by nearly all fearing citizens, rested nicely back there as well!

**Shigaraki Tomura**!

The same man that held enough venom in his heart to tear away from existence an **Entire City**!

"…Jesus… I just can't believe it. …This is real? Actually real?" Questioned again the dumbfounded enforcer.

A sideways glance was sent the man's way by the partner behind the wheel. Her quiet demeanor speaking enough of what she felt and thought on its own.

"I hope so." Briefly muttered the woman. Her eyes darted from left to right, up and above, constantly spying every corner in her vision! Too unnerved by the ease of it all!

At what point would another Kay Chisaki case happen?!

The arrested individuals were so dangerous! That to even consider the option of a breakout was something every creature capable of thought would draw upon as logical!

!

The flashing gyroscopes and high-powered lights of the detachment's ensemble, covering back and front, assured somewhat of a comfort over the situation.

They were prepared.

Somewhere in front, Gigantomachia was carried in his very own 'cage'. His Iron-Maiden, so massive, that it took nearly half of the highway, ominously teased her view: With crimson-red eyes, bloodshot, staring in demented fixation through the narrow breathing bars.

"…I mean. I really thought All Might, was** back** in **business**! We **all** did! That was unbelievable, what happened! …But it wasn't him! …Shit, if guys like **that** exist out there… what do you think it'll happen in the future?"

Mulled the credibly disbelieving man. His tone, nearly breathless, exuded only confusion over the very recent events.

"What happened until now, I'd say. …What else could happen? Raging Villain shoes up, Pro deals with it. …" Hung the woman on the last part, with a somewhat hopeful tone.

"You think? God, I certainly do now. I mean…" The enforcer peaked a look over his shoulder at the wall separating them and the notorious criminals. Through the one-way mirror, their silhouettes could be seen nice and clear as day!

The sight alone, of the group placed there, was mind-numbing. They were practically with their backs against Death itself! The only barrier, being a measly wall and other few measly restraints!

"Shigaraki. The leader… or, former leader now. …He really did **surrender**? On his own accord? …That can't be right!" Finally caved the enforcer behind the wheel. With an astounded and mortified voice, she pursed her lips and exhaled forcefully. "This really is a **fake-out**. It has to be. Why else would we deliver him to Tartarus?"

"That's why we're first set on processing. …They could very well try and break out All for One. …Their other, former leader, right?" Spoke the man as he broke vision with the one-way mirror.

"That guy? Jeez…! Another nightmare. Why do you think he's worth the risk of break out? Does he have that many loyal comrades?" The woman checked once more her peripherals, cautious, when asking. Almost as if superstitious of something bad happening.

"Come on! That monster sent All Might in **retirement**! Can you believe it? **All Might**! The, All Might. …Can't see what else would be more important for them there." Replied the man with conviction at the subject. "Think about it: With him returned to freedom? Who knows what could happen."

"True enough. But… still. **Why** **even need** **him**? …When only **one touch** can make everything go poof?" Quietly brought up the driver. Almost too fearful of the prospect to voice it clearly.

"…" The man clutched his hands momentarily before recomposing. "That dangerous?" He looked back at the van carrying the Angel of Death.

"…That dangerous."

A creepy silence; a bone chilling one; settled over the duo that was part of the massive convoy.

"_10-23 Stand By, this is Chief of Police, Kenji Tsuragamae, speaking. Approaching check-point with Tartarus. Over."_ Came a slightly distorted instruction from the communications station.

"Heard the big 'dog', we almost made it. Almost there."

"Don't jinx it, Namiyo! Everything's already bound to be a shit-show. …Let's try to be thankful for what we've got going momentarily."

"…Hopefully, yeah."

* * *

…

"Haaa-chOOOO!" Blasted Twice a sneeze that could've been considered a jet engine worth of decibels.

"Caught a little cold there, buddy~?" Cheekily questioned Toga from her place in the armored van. Doing a stellar job at maintaining what must've been a casual expression. Barely keeping herself from having a freak-out at being under arrest and headed straight to jail!

"Actually~! I, am perfectly alright! What?! Can't a guy sneeze just because the silence is **too** effin awkward?!" Animatedly commented Twice, as he wiggled his body in small shifts, as not much mobility was permitted, due to his restraints.

"…Jes-…Mmm! Good, God! Twice! We'll stay in a prison, for a while now. Can you please! Keep it quiet for the road there?" Irately spoke from the opposite end of the armored vehicle, Mr. Compress.

"NO! Because you're all a bunch of **wet-wussies** without someone to bring a little fun on the go!" Twice's head flicked from left to right, exactly emulating a bored child's mannerism. Until promptly stopping to rest a temple over the damp, sandy and seaweed stinking shoulder of Dabi.

"…Swear by Neptune, I only just kid with the whole wet-wussies part, man! Ha-ha! Really! No harm done, right, amigo?!" Just as suddenly as when previously pausing, Twice negotiated mercy with the damp cremator that stood centimeters away.

"… Couldn't become more annoying if you tried to. …Look." Dabi's dull gaze shifted away as if a withered flower. "Tomura, not to sound as a bother, not that there's need for one with the schizophrenic guy here…" Began Dabi to regard the silent and pretty calm leader that stood adjacent to him, with one of the most monotonous tones possible.

"HEEeeeyy~! The year's like, **2435**! You can't say stuff like that in front of people anymore! …C-can you believe it Frank, man?! It's unreal here!" Sniffled and nearly bawled the mentally unstable guy.

A furtive gaze was shared between the criminals gathered in the vehicle at Twice's last retort.

"And therein lies my proof. …Anyway:

Why, exactly, was it necessary for me to take that nighttime ocean-dip? I mean, I like cold showers, but, even I have limits with the temperatures." Tried Dabi to make small-talk over his 'mishap' of sea-diving tonight.

The uncomfortable one where Midoriya apparently revealed to know of his true identity, and shoved him in the salty sea!

"First off, true: Twice, hasn't exactly been himself since… well, ever! But we all knew that! Since when did he ever say insightful stuff?

Second: What about the wash? It did you well, didn't it? You already stank like rancid dung! I'd say it was a blessing after starting to smell like a constant WW2 reminder."

Snidely spoke Tomura with an air that could be summed up as: '_why should I care what I say?_'

"Alright… and I thought I was the savage one here…" Airily tried Toga to carry the weird atmosphere settled between everyone. "Anyone got stories to tell?"

…

Naturally, to a bystander, or anyone else actually, that wasn't included in their team effort: nothing useful or important could be extracted from the snide dialogue.

Yet, that had its place, if one could say as much.

The thing was:

Everyone knew well and above everything about their stunt, pulled earlier!

There was no mystery to them!

Not by a longshot!

In fact, Dabi was mostly desired to cause himself a little 'accident' of sea-diving exactly because it would prove **useful** down the road!

Same went with Gigantomachia, getting the ever living schnauz beaten out of him! So much so that he went from: a Fat Dobber! To a Sliced, Fat Dobber! **All with a scope**! Very important in the end, indeed.

This little 'feud' if it could be called so, which really wasn't, represented their everyday talks now. And that was only something to do in order to pass time.

They would need to wait for a little while in the 'homely' Tartarus Prison. That was a must.

For one: Shigaraki, would be allowed public speech from within the facility.

And for second: Gigantomachia, had to grow back a lot; A LOT; of damage he suffered if he were to be useful later.

…

"I'll be honest, since we're all here, and practically without anything left to look forward to: I. Am not really fond of any of you. Sorry, not sorry."

Spoke with a little despondency Mr. Compress while he tried to prop himself against the armored van's wall.

…

Another thing they had to be careful of:

Being under constant monitoring for this time, meant **keeping your mouth shut** **when it mattered**! No slip of information was allowed!

Something that, Twice if anyone, would definitely struggle with.

…

"Uau! Ok. I was under the impression that, you know… maybe this night would bring us all closer together! Kind of like a family!" Spoke Toga, barely shoving down a laugh from breaking her 'composure'. "Right everyone?! Ph-… hm-hm-hA! Right? Aren't we all more for the merrier, now?"

"Y-eaaa~h, I'm just gonna pretend none of you exist from now on. Ex-Bossman here kind of betrayed us all. So, guess our teamwork pact is off." Came the inexpressive, and interiorly dead, words of Dabi.

"…Mmm-hm! I don't even get why they even bothered throwing me in with you. Thought I was pretty clear that I surrendered by free will." Spoke back Tomura with a little satisfaction in having 'betrayed' his followers.

"As per usual: We're off to a _fine_ start!" Butted in Twice with an atrociously sour expression, as if personally offended! Having had his mask removed when arrested did wonders to his facial expressions!

"As if you, ever brought any good suggestions when a 'start' began going downhill!" Retorted Toga, now resigned to lose herself in the devolving talk.

"GASP!" Voiced Twice a physical noise. "I'll have you know I always brought **the best** to the table! …You just never listened to me."

"Oo~hhh, sure Jin! You always had but the most illustrious ideas. I can still remember the time you proposed to use Dabi as a signal-flare for pizza distress calls. …Things that I'm sure don't even exist to even attempt for. But, whatever! You're the genius here." Sarcastically replied Shigaraki, while trying to sweep aside, through head jerks, his lengthy hair.

"Oh, come on! You're all specifically painting me in the bad light here!"

"Sure. We are… not you, by doing all the stupid shit." Spoke Compress as he slightly shifted in place.

"Ok. Look, Jin, guy, dude. How about this: Try and prove us different! Try telling us now something useful, without making yourself look like a nutcase escapist." Suggested cheerily Himiko after staring at the lifeless roof of the car. Much akin to a confused and very bored animal.

"Sounds fair. Are you up for it? Or will you try being considerate and let us rest until reaching Tartarus?" Lazily, yet amusedly questioned Tomura with a raised brow. Not bothered yet not excited either by the possible activity.

…

Although Tomura appeared to the group and outsiders as a completely revamped and improved person from who he used to be! That didn't erase for one blink the threat he made when looking at you.

Nowadays, when he walked around bereft of the hands clutching his body and face, the man came off as truly intimidating!

Small fringes of hair hanging over his deathly white skin, highlighting ruby-red eyes that held sharp intelligence behind an uncomfortable wall of calmness, framed by scars and slightly quirked smile: That was a blaring alarm which even a complete psycho like Twice recognized.

So the '_Duplicate_' quirk wielder would try to at least sound hinged.

Which was a lot to say about the matter!

…

"Sure enough." Agreed Jin. "I'll recall to a subject I once spoke to you all about in a rush! Aham-aham! I'd like to pleasantly surprise you all, with this fact that: **We aren't actually the villains here**!"

An awkward silence comically followed the declaration of seeming stupidity.

"Uu~um, guy? I'm not sure you'll keep many friends while in jail." Silently uttered Toga.

"No-no. Let him speak. I'm curious, even if it can be wrong." Mellowly intervened Shigaraki.

"This has to be good." Barely articulated Dabi, as he bordered the sweet margin between dozing off and conscience.

"Yes! As I was saying:

I think we can all agree over the reality that **we** are the actual protagonists here! I mean, you can look at it **my way**, or the **everyday person's way**:

The **citizen's** **view** would go along: We're the guys that tried reasoning with the bullying Pro's! Even worse on them, if you think over how violently they groom the next generation. With the exception of Gigantomachia; but he's kind of not really smart; we all tried to do the good thing here! We **gave** to the authorities Hawks; the guy that killed a Pro; along with one of us! You, Ex-Boss, **never killed** anyone in that city! And! Above all, we never **actually** killed anyone! We just tried to make our point across. Even if frightfully, but we were forced to act that way, because we didn't possess any other means.

At the end of it all, it's not quirks that make the core fundamentals of the World we live in!

But the sprout of these all knew and shiny Pro-Hero jobs, molding the public, did succeed in that regard, if sadly so. As, with the time that went by, everything slowly turned into… well, kind of a circus. Hero-society drastically changed the outlook of basic human morality and ethics. And people became easily categorized in groups.

So, when a few rascals; a few outlaws, if you will: Band together to question that status quo, possibly even change for the better the ugly things that go behind everyone's backs? Well, at least, I know I'm doing the good thing. Even if everyone calls me bad!

So, I think, or at least try to hope: That one day, because of us, no one will discard an unfairly born/treated kid with many problems; physical or mental.

…

I like ice cream!"

…

"…A-are we sure this is Twice…?" Gently whispered Himiko to no one in particular.

"Wait." Suddenly spoke Dabi. "You actually have a brain? Along with perception and a view over things?!" Ended the charred man with a smirk and chuckle.

"Well then, maybe we did sell you short Twice. Who would've known?" Commented Compress with considerably lesser spite.

"Huh! Well done, Jin! Although you make it sound faaa~r too good to be true. It's a welcomed change of pace… But, now you made me curious: What's **your **point of viewover the same idea? Since you didn't name it earlier." Appreciatively assessed Tomura his 'past' collaborator's argument.

"Ah! Why that's the simplest and best one!

You see: That guy, Midoriya, that's kind of a pain, he… hmm, how to put it? Yes! It feels like he lost his _**Protagonist**_ powers!"

Joyfully spoke the suddenly not as insightfully appearing Twice. Enough to sour the general mood by quite a lot.

"Pardon?"

"Yeah! I mean, think about it: He didn't do any of the: Talk our ears off before fighting Giganto! Didn't give any of those heroic speeches. Didn't try to take his sweet time, or act accordingly. He barely grumbled with you speaking directly, Tomura!

…Hmmm. Second: He's not as cheery and, doesn't give off the same… good-guy vibes, you know? And, well, it feels as if he's not the true good guy here. I'm telling you! He's losing that _**Protagonist**_ power by the day! I. Am. Telling. You! Things are changing here."

"Guess we spoke too soon. Unfortunate." Voiced Compress after rolling his eyes at the end. "Though, since Giganto was mentioned. Say, Tomura: I get it, with the whole 'surrender' and 'abandonment' part you specified. But why didn't you vaporize the Midoriya guy? Would've taken only a second. You were after all only inches away when talking." Curiously probed the captured villain as he craned his neck towards the man in question.

"Well now, Atsuhiro. If! You tried paying attention, by now you'd know what I'm trying to do." Responded Tomura with slight annoyance, easily picked up from his tone.

"Oh! **Sorry** now. But that entire '_I'm leaving the association for serving my time in arrest_' kind of **whipped** anything else from my mind! I just: assumed, that you had waaa~y more things working behind our backs after that. **Naturally**, of course." Gave a verbal jab the masquerader of the organization.

"No. No, no don't worry, now. That was practically **all** for you to know. But I'll repeat it. Since you were, so **pleasantly** **nice** to ask me~." Replied Shigaraki with a too sweet and false smile:

"I. As a change. Am trying to work my way for the **better**! Enough with the whole Villain kills for evil! And **just** **because** I'm evil shit! I'm spiteful of people? Yes. I'm vengeful for the things that were allowed to happen in my life? **Of course**! Like everyone of you, to be clear.

But! If, I want to actually do something. If, I want to actually change that problem entirely. Then, it won't be by gathering the country's hostility and forces in my detriment. **Instead**, I'll actually present my life as an example.

My revenge, isn't **equal** to harming back/Going on a rampage. **It's actually prospering, in spite of all the injustice that I suffered**. And whipping away exactly what made me who I am today.

Something that I, for one, am sure is **much better** and more **meaningful** than just: Duuuh, I don't know, let's just aaaam, k-kill and uuuum, yeah, fuck up a bunch of thangs! Yeah, that'll totally work!"

Condescendingly, and expectedly laced by copious amounts of sarcasm at the end, were Tomura's words. Basically summing up everything of essence in his mind as of the moment.

"What a load of bullshit." Grumbled up Dabi, not bothering to open his eyes or face the man to which he stood seated against. He instead opted for snuggling as well as he could in himself, preparing for sleep, when speaking.

"You're just jealous after today, Dabi! You can stop being all salty now, it's cool." Just as dispassionately retorted the 'previous' leader.

"Jealous of what? Getting Avenge of the Syth-ed like Gigantomachia did on the beach?! Thank you, but I'll pass, chapped lips." Decided Dabi to stop attempting rest, fully regarding now the guy he argued with.

"Wow-wow! Easy. I thought you maybe were jealous of how the big boy got the action, and you the cold dip. I never thought it that way, but! You know how they say: '_Everybody thinks of what they need_'! One day you'll look Sith enough my guy. One day!"

"Fuck you! Scar Face, copycat."

"Big balls of you to make old movie references!"

"Bold of you to pick up on them!"

"Now, I'd start eating popcorn instead of complaining!" Began Himiko to cut off the growing '_toxicity_?'. "But maybe save the energy for when we're put on trial. I'm sure they'll bring your favorite Hero there, Dabi. You've gotta give a good first impression, right?"

"As if you're anyone to speak in this situation. What even are you? A notorious Yandere?"

"Hey! At least I'm open about my flaws." Quite smugly blocked Himiko the accusation.

"If someone were to take a picture of us now… it would be a cursed one, flowing on the internet." Voiced Twice as he looked over the mis-mashed bickers.

* * *

…

Who would've known?

Who would've guessed that sitting on the couch in the dead of night, debatably morning, with all the lights flicked on, and with what appeared to be a cat as company would feel calming?

Well, it wasn't anything to somehow magically wipe away all the bad one felt. But! It did help a little.

…

The major pieces of plates covering the 0-Beyond Suit were neatly stashed beside the couch's end. As the rest of the armor was tidily packed in a thick, large, bag.

The only piece of it left out in the open, placed out of practically forgotten reason, on the coffee table: was the dark-glass helm.

"…"

Izuku's porous hand, heavily budged to hover a second's worth over the feline's back. Then, with a small huff of acceptance, he rested his fingers through the animal's thick fur.

It was amusing, in a way.

The young man felt as if experiencing a déjà vu.

Upon the New Years! Yes, that was the day, he was pretty sure. He felt as if stalked by a feline during the night All Might invited him for a celebration. Especially when returning on his own at U.A.

Ah well! It could have really been any cat by that point. Whoever knew how filled was Musutafu by cats! Though it was funny thinking over how things started this year in retrospect.

…

Midoriya looked with a vacant stare at the TV reports presented on replay after replay on every channel possible.

It was clearly the most debated and hot topic storming the media. It was only deplorable for him after confirming his biggest fears to be true. Guess who was at fault of it?

His record having been revealed to the public sealed the deal over the kind of person he was to anyone.

He could no longer bullshit his way out or through accusations by this point. What he did, he did, and now there was no denying it.

…

!

The portly feline's body rumbled softly. A deep purr emanated from it as it lazily closed its eyes to doze off. The heat it emanated could be felt entirely through Izuku's knee.

"…***" The young man exhaled silently after leaving the TV set over a wild-life program.

…

Furtively lowering his sight, Midoriya couldn't exactly say he was alright with the look of himself.

Now, clothed in a casual wear, the bothering changes were obvious.

The unreal and inexplicable marble-like blemishes of ashen pigment describing his flesh were… still there.

Even after calming down, they hadn't receded. Not like other times.

…

Carefully reaching from his seat, not bothering the feline that somehow existed in his house, and picking up from the coffee table the iron and dark-glass cowl… Izuku tried improvising a mirror out of it.

True, much color was lost in it. Only contrasts of light intensity made the images bounce of its lustering surface. Monochromatic. A black and white reflection.

Yet… that was why it was extremely unnerving!

The emerald green eyes he possessed since birth, a shared feature with his mother, were now the most unusual things to observe.

As Midoriya sifted slowly his head from left to right, the eyes reflected traced him loyally with the image. Nothing unnatural there. But there was a discrepancy…

Nothing too greatly different! Nothing outrageous to be made out from the normal! But maybe that was why it felt so off putting to look at it in the first place.

"Mmm." Lowly grumbled Izuku as he put back the helmet.

He had enough of the image that tended to become haunting as of late. Only more pronounced along with the voices that bothered.

The more he listened, the more he saw. …It wasn't yet time to face those problems. At least, he wasn't sure if he even could face these problems.

The beady irises, of smoldering quintessence, **burning orange**, that reflected from where his green ones stood weren't exactly pleasant to admire.

…

!

The dull thud of steps pressing over the floor alerted Izuku of who returned in the living room.

A small bag of pharmaceutical ointments was gently dropped over the couch when his mother rested beside him.

…

Izuku didn't dare to speak after what he disclosed to her.

…

After biting the bullet. And owing up to what he did, he revealed everything: Where he traveled. What he pursued. What he stumbled upon. What he learned. What he understood.

He expected only disappointment.

Tears maybe.

Perhaps harsh words to berate him.

Yet, none of those things befell him. Well, all with the exception of a well-understood headache!

His mother hastily rushed him inside and concerned over possible wounds.

In the wake of night, she wearily listened everything her son had to say. Encouraging or patiently waiting, she received every answer to her questions.

What Izuku did… may be thought by some as, well, not evil. Not at all, to be sure. After all, with the exception of the villains he admittedly butchered, his past deeds fall more in the category of wrong to the self. Not something truly regarding anyone else.

If Midoriya ever wronged anyone, it was definitely himself! …And a few others.

…

With his admissions. His mother didn't offer anything predictable in terms of advice. She couldn't lie to Izuku about how things would simply pass. Or that things weren't screwed. That was undisputable, unfortunately.

What she did council him with, was along the lines of: 'Endure' and 'Be Better'.

As parent, her duty was simple, yet difficult. Though when the time for it came, she never once cowered or failed at it. The truth was harsh, but solution existed.

And her priority was to guide her son to that solution.

…

Of course, the discussion felt in that moment as endless.

But the essence of it… wasn't something Izuku would forget.

There are times in life. When certain advice is given, that manages to stick forever. Often times because of the need for it. Or for the truth of it.

It made it sound maybe all too scary. And it was. Life… is scary. But the point was to push through. And be better.

…

"Can you give me your hands?" Spoke Inko after taking out of the bag a medicine. Faced with the oddity of Izuku's anomaly, she reasoned to be over a side effect of his quirk's use.

At least, it couldn't hurt more than leaving it as it was.

…

…

"What do you plan on doing? With the noise in media, maybe I should call some of your teachers. Or the headmaster and ask for help with it." Spoke Inko as she closely tended a patch of skin. A telltale scrunch of her brow indicating her dissatisfaction with the useless endeavor.

For starters, it looked like medicine didn't reduce the effect.

"It's ok. Headmaster Nezu knows everything. I'm sure he'll be waiting me to return on campus to talk. As for the teachers, I think All Might already waits to have a word."

Responded with a clear voice and unburdened visage the young man when looking at his mother.

As opposed to his comportment in academy, the man was observably more relaxed and open when home. The contrast made for a heart wrenching joy, one to be experienced for those close enough to realize the difference.

"…Izuku. Tell me the reason please: …Why do you feel this way? Why hate yourself?" Spoke Inko after putting aside the medicine used to try fixing her son's side effect.

"…" Izuku hadn't changed the emotion transmitted through his gaze after the question. Actually, he even crinkled a tiny bit at the end of his eyes, and nudged one of his mouth's corners upwards.

"It's alright mom. It's not something you caused or could've changed. I just have to go through this with time. …Besides, I really asked for it. So you don't have to worry." Delicately responded Midoriya. Presenting slowly a growing smile over the discussion.

"Izuku. This isn't alright. …W-why would you think it is? Why did you change?" Steadily continued Inko to pry. Leaving things unaddressed wouldn't do.

"Mmh." Hummed Izuku as he couldn't stop the normal smile that now brought some emotion, other than stoicism, to his face. "Remember when I told of what I learned through Sir Nighteye? The Pro-Hero, I mean."

Inko nodded at her son's question.

"Well… I guess I just wasn't… at terms with the notions." Izuku gave a somewhat sorrowful smile, something reflecting regret, yet understanding over the matter.

"What exactly didn't make you be at terms? …The danger of the job?" Tried Inko to see the most logical factor.

"No. Can't say that was the problem. …Not as much as it was, well, **me**. …You know better than anyone what I dreamed to be since small. Farfetched, right? The number one Hero?" Elaborated Izuku with some pep in his words.

"Wouldn't think of something else since you were four years old, I remember clearly." Smiled Inko at the callback.

"Right." Returned Izuku the smile, before mellowing it down a bit to continue. "Well, after learning what's what and how things work in the world. I… Guess I was disappointed with the results."

"Why's that?"

Izuku's simper died down enough to be closed by his lips and regain an ounce of seriousness as he explained:

"Well. Being number one Hero. I never thought over **why** I wanted to be that. You know, I just… chalked it up to ambition or my life's dream! But, lately, it all became pretty **high-concept** to me."

Inko already felt the direction her child's fears pointed towards. It was easy to do so. Being a parent came with that sort of foresight.

"With time, I kind of realized, I wanted to be the best at something. I saw something serious, like saving lives, as a competition for recognition. So… that's the first thing that felt off when thinking back."

"And the bigger problem that led to was…?" Slowly paved Inko the road to the answer.

"Me." Was Midoriya's answer, accompanied with a genuine and sorrowful smile. "Seeing myself just… treat things like a silly job, without much care about it. Or, not really understanding the weight of consequences. And most of all, just… seeing myself complacent of times I couldn't do much about? Or bothered to do much about? Kind of made things… disgusting."

"Ah! So you're afraid of failure. That you won't be living up to your own expectations." Clarified Inko.

Midoriya at first responded through a minute, quirking, smile. "Yes." Stealing a glance of the inert helmet left over the coffee table reinforced the feelings he bared.

"The reason was: I saw every possibility of myself! In some, with small or great changes.

In some, **born** with a quirk. In others, **not**. In some, I **stole** power. In some, I **built** means for power, so much so that I seemed to resolve my problems at the **snap of my fingers**." The gesture itself was emulated, as if emphasizing the implications.

"But in the end: every version was not exactly true. …Everything that was done there was from influence. Encouraged by someone. Antagonized by another. Controlled by circumstances… And there, I never once questioned **how** or **why** **should** I act.

…There you have it:

Why I try, intentionally trough bad means, to be better. …I guess that, trying to find something **genuine** outside those timelines is meaning enough for me.

**To be better**. Because, status and power… Hmph! I think I already saw them all." Joked the man at the end.

…

With explanation given, and conclusion drawn, Inko brought her son close to hug him firmly.

Numbly, almost weakly, patting his back with but the tips of her fingers, aware of how little this gesture would resolve, she inhaled a deep breath to give her best advice:

"Izuku. I'm sure what you saw left its mark on you. And what you settled over… is, more than enough for me. But if that is what you want: Then, don't back away from it." Inko's smile was fine and tough. Not showing overwhelming emotion. Her son required guidance, not a pity session.

"Why do you say that?" Came the naturally curious question.

"Because… You've went far enough as it is with it. And, there were sacrifices along the way, as you've made. So, don't waste these efforts! Once you start something, towards the better, with as little or as much as you could. …Then don't stop at it halfway." Explained the parent without a shred of uncertainty. Without a glint of fear. Strong and firm.

…

Izuku smiled with a tired and eased air. His eyes slightly drooped. And his chest filled fully with breath.

This, gave him an unmatchable ease of mind.

Everything would work out. It would. One way or another.

"Thank you, mom."

Lively gripping Izuku's shoulder, his mother offered the same assuring and imperious smile as she always had the strength to.

"Any time. Now get out of here and rest." Came delivered with laughter her reply, sweeping aside the heavy subject. "It's already late and tomorrow you said the principal will want to speak with you."

"Right." Complied Izuku, taking a moment to bathe in the calm storm's eye, concomitantly running a gaze over the small 'intruder' of the house. "By the way! When did you buy a cat? I… don't exactly remember you planning on having any pets." Inquired, a little dumbfounded, the soon to be adult about the portly and orange feline.

"I didn't! This little guy just wondered in earlier today, after the League incident. To which by the way, apparently found exactly what they were looking for in your room. …Is there something about that I'd need to know for the future Izuku? Just asking." Voiced the older Midoriya with adequate sharpness.

"Not anymore! …After checking, it's safe to say the books were everything valuable I had for them to be interested in." Regretfully admitted Izuku from the couch.

…

Raising slightly from his place, careful to hoist the sleeping cat from his lap so as to not roughly push it aside, the young man looked at its collar, inspecting for any information engraved on it.

"Mmm. …M-. Marm. I guess that's your name." Silently muttered Izuku while thoroughly examining everything about the feline's nameplate. "Are there any neighbors we have that own cats?" Loudly directed Izuku the question at his mother.

"Not that I know of. I'll have to ask tomorrow about him."

"Well, I guess you get to sleep here tonight little… furball. Don't know from where you came but, you definitely don't seem like the concerned type. Do you?" Spoke Izuku silently, almost as if to someone from the academy in terms of indifference, while staring at the held feline.

"Why do I have again the feeling I already saw you somewhere before?" Yet, as expected, no answer magically returned to him when déjà vu hit.

At least, not as magical as he once learned from a timeline of his. Talking cats and magic users… what a weird possibility Nighteye saw!

…

Well, maybe Izuku was supposed to at last do as told: Call it in for tonight and rest easy after a considerable while. Everything would blow over tomorrow and he'll need all the strength to deal with that mess.

*#*#*#*#!

Only! A little feeling told him something wasn't dealt with yet.

"Oh, mom! Since it's this late, I'm right to believe that no one would come visit. Right?" Suddenly asked Izuku with a rarely seen abashed yet knowing look.

"No one else but Santa Jan. Why ask?" Replied Inko as she already made her way out of the living room.

"_My Satan senses are_ _tingling_. I'll go answer the door!" Cryptically answered Izuku as he made way through the hallway.

"**Satan senses**?" Confusedly asked herself the short and slender woman. "But the doorbell wasn't wrung… And what was that about Satan I just heard, Izuku?!"

…

!###!

A ringing buzz came from the door! Followed not a breath sooner by what seemed as hearty and insistent knocks.

"Huh! Guess Tokage was right in some part." Silently mumbled the young man to himself as he already could imagine who the visitor was. "Maybe she is right?"

* * *

Having sped beyond the limit with the car down the city, scouring the beach as if digging for gold, then purely alarming to make a following decision, spastically gunning it towards the apartment blocks district like a beheaded chicken: Toshinori overexerted his aged and weak body unhealthily so!

Reasoning after an empty beach, filled with only mobile police forces, that his pupil could have gone nowhere else but his own home, instead of U.A., Yagi did as only madmen or Olympic athletes did, after parking somewhere only the devil remembered where!

Run like the fucking wind, boy!

…

Admittedly, not his brightest decision as of recent! His tonsils burned like hot coals as proof of that. But, it demonstrated how he still had some strength left in those bones when his heart was pumping!

He could officially swear this kid would be the death of him. The panic he experienced was something he couldn't even bring himself to wish on anyone. Possibly All for One!

The sheer fear of it all, unaware of what happened next, added together with the truth he learned not long ago, brought Toshinori to do some of the dumbest and most aggressive things ever, aside nearly running over a sidewalk filled with people! Boy! That was sure a close one!

But he didn't care. There wasn't a definitive answer yet! Was Izuku back at his home or not?!

So the man banged and rang the doorbell like a psychiatric ward escapist! Vigorously producing enough noise to assure everyone in the building wouldn't get a wink of sleep.

Oh yes, he could already **feel** the cusses sent his way and the foulmouthed words spoken in the dead of night to no one in particular, invoking all the f's and shit's and everything available in the vocabulary! Tonight, definitely 'filled his fridge with meat'.

…

After what felt to be his hundredth knock, the door, that would've bruised if possible, opened wide! And much to the teacher's joy, Izuku was the one to swing it open.

With tired energy and kind expression, Izuku offered possibly the most normal response after the storming chaos that gripped the populace as well as a great deal of land, namely Dagobah Beach… or what was left of it:

"Come on in. It's already cold enough outside."

"…" Toshinori looked Izuku dead in the eyes. His face scrunched in the type seen whenever seething with anger. His shadowed eyes and hollow cheeks darkly framed his emaciated look.

"You're in a world of trouble." Dryly spoke the mentor as his ragged form complied to enter the household.

…

…

Now with both master and pupil seated face to face and left alone, they could start sorting things out; over a steaming cup of chocolate, accompanied only by a purring feline and the background hum of TV documentaries; as outside the snow poured like torrential rain.

Toshinori, unbothered from once shifting his look of stern seriousness, was first to go:

"Nighteye admitted everything. What he saw. What **you** learned. …What you must think. …**Why**?" Came the ragged and underline harsh question. A bristling sensation was shot towards Midoriya akin to a hail of ice-made bullets.

Mindlessly kneading his hands when thinking what to say, the young man's eyes darted from left to right, preoccupied to observe everything that didn't include his master.

"Well… what had Sir. said… sir?" Weakly spoke the greennette. His subpar attempt at humor flew over unrecognized by Yagi.

"Izuku. **Why** did you conclude **that** about your life?" Was reaffirmed clearly the question with rigid and imposing tone.

"…" Izuku felt ashamed after hearing how his mentor expressed himself. Yet he had that one coming. Oh yeah, from a mile away!

"Izuku. Answer me." Calmly demanded Toshinori. A frightful calm.

"I ju-… I had to do it. I had to. …I wanted meaning." Dejectedly uttered Izuku. His gusto having long abandoned his body to support given arguments. Maybe blaming it on tiredness would make for a good excuse?

"Meaning? Meaning, was what you wanted?" Came the teacher's repeated answer. Delivered in such a manner that it twisted a proverbial knife through Izuku's ego. Reducing his ambitions and long planned ideas to stupid, childish, thoughts. "I thought you already claimed being a Hero was meaning enough for you. That nothing would change that."

"I was wrong." Weakly admitted Izuku.

"You were wrong? …Then what about me?" Just as weakly replied Yagi, inclining his head so as to seek the young man's gaze. "What's that to say about my hand played in this? …Where did I fail you Izuku?"

"You aren't at fault for anything, All Might. I just wanted more from my dream than before… and, after seeing who I could become; even in the 'good' **possibilities**? I had to do this."

"So going out of your way to receive insight and preparation from **War-driven/torn** countries was the **best** **way** to do that?" Harshly, and chillingly sternly, accused the faded Hero. "Making the worst decisions?"

"Yes. …I just- Well when you put it like that-no!… I mean: I hated how things wound up becoming otherwise. I wanted to be better than other timelines. To be _actually worth_ something…" Tried Midoriya to suggest some shred of creed when elaborating, yet that proved to be intensely difficult when confronting his master face to face as now.

"Why? Why exactly are you so hateful of yourself, Izuku? You have a quirk: **The strongest** quirk, if that says anything! You have **my** support along **every** teacher's and your **parent's**. You're… you're **healthy**, lucky to suffer no crippling disease! And **smarter** than I ever whished myself to be! What don't you like about yourself?" Erupted All Might when naming the numerous motivations worth treasuring for the young man. Red in the face, and enraged at what type of blasphemy the lad was spewing!

"It's not that, All Might!" Was Midoriya's return of heat when replying. "I'm not thankful for having One for All just because- just because it **happened** for you to see me that day! I'm not thankful for having support when I know I **don't deserve** **it**! I'm… I'm not good in anything. I… I know I'm not. I never brought something genuine to the table…"

"What proves you that?"

"Everything. My dream, the most."

"Your dream? To become the number one Hero?" A tad confusedly suggested Yagi.

"No, not that. Actually, I don't even know if it's worth it anymore. I mean about my dream to **Save People**!" Named with pathos the young man.

"And aren't you doing it? Aren't you fulfilling it? Look at yourself! Close to starting your second year: and already have saved possibly countless from death with the League's bust-up!" Came the annoyed retort of the once Symbol of Peace. Had this child become blind?!

"No! I'm not. No, I'm not. I can't save anyone, if everything just **keeps repeating**! All for One, **never cared** if he ended up in Tartarus, because he'll just **get out**! So didn't **Shigaraki**! My books were **stolen** by them, no doubt to be used against Pro's! And even if I keep them in prison, they'll somehow **get out again**! Other villains will appear, and other Heroes to, just for all to **die**! **In the end that means I saved absolutely no one**!"

Lividly exposed Izuku everything that played part to his all-encompassing self-hatred! His inability to break the chain of meaninglessness! **His inability to truly save someone**!

The fact that in order to even try tasting the ridge of his ideals, the best answer to the problem: Would be to **save no one**, and **kill no one**! Slowly causing him to fade into **obscurity,** as he would never accomplish anything. Reduce him to a merely a forgettable waste of hope. As countless others would struggle unjustly through something he very well knew wasn't deserved. …_And he very well never did anything to change about_…

"I'm sick about everyone just **prolonging** how bad things are! I'm sick of all the **hollow** things I did in every possible timeline! In the end **I saved no one**! I only **condemned** them! I never fulfilled my ideal! I never saw reality for what it was! I only let everyone down! Even if everything looked ok, it wasn't! It was all cosmetics, while it was factually hollow!"

…

Having burned through the weight that strung in apprehension his spirit, Izuku gave a wet and disgustingly hoarse series of coughs. Stealing his breath at every expulsion of air, forcing him to move off his chair and sit down, propped by the couch behind.

In the exact same moment, Toshinori moved along with the boy, kneeling beside him and hastily checking for his temperature. Completely losing his stern and harsh look.

"Your medicine...! Did you take it?!" Rushed the older man in search for a reason behind the violent episode of coughs. On top of that, just because he hadn't mentioned Izuku's strange appeal hadn't meant he looked it over.

Just what the Hell had he done with his quirk?

"I had it. …Just before searching for Tomura." Disregarded Izuku.

…

A heavy silence fell over the room. The paced sound of their breathing revealing the hesitation to open up the subject again was show enough of how problematic it was to resolve.

In the end it was as how Midoriya put it not long ago:

Pretty high concept…

…

"Is that it? Why you feel this way about yourself? …That you can't change things permanently?" Gently tried Yagi to sum up the heart of the matter.

"Mmm." Grumbled Midoriya.

"Izuku… you are not wrong in what you're doing. Just look at Kota! Look at Eri! Do you regret that?" Gently began Toshinori to twist the problem now. Analyze it in full if it really meant what the youngster believed it to be.

It was only fair to see through every perspective if an answer was what the prize meant.

"It's not about helping people now and then, All Might. …It's that I can't prevent it from **ever happening again**. I don't want what happened to **Eri** to happen again: Villains abusing like resources other people. I don't want what happened to **Kota** to happen again: Heroes that sacrifice themselves, leaving behind others that should have meant the world to them!

It's all just a **Cycle**! And that's why I hate myself for not seeing it earlier/for not carrying about it earlier/and for never having done something about it!

Heroes are forced to put Villains behind bars. To not kill or maim them! Just so next time what? They get out and kill more innocents? By that point, you'd be right to ask **who's the real bad guy**. …And I guess, I do hate myself for doing that exact thing. …It all feels like a **Curse**…"

…

Toshinori, heavily and slowly inched himself closer to Izuku. Kneeling beside his pupil, the mentor raised a calloused and scarred palm to firmly grasp the lad's shoulder.

A smile wearily broke through his steel visage when garnering the student's attention. A notably radiating air of understanding and ease rolled off his skeletal frame.

"Good. …Good then." Cheekily and softly spoke Yagi.

"Good? Good what?!" Naturally, was the confused reaction of the pupil.

"Ah! I meant good, as in you finally told me what bothered you. To which by the by, it wasn't exactly easy to persuade you in telling." Impishly grinned the teacher as he slightly tugged Midoriya's shoulder. "Pretty tough concepts you're telling me here kid. …Should write a book about it sometime. Mh-ha!"

"You acted pissed off intentionally?" Came the nearly betrayed response of Izuku when seeing his master more happy than probably allowed.

"Well, you aren't exactly the most sentimental person as of late. Kind of makes me miss the older you a bit, but hey! Don't worry, you'll learn this trick too when older. Mha-ha-ha!" Came the nearly unforgettable trademarked laugh the once paragon of Heroism bolstered everywhere he went. His softened visage betrayed all the regret he held when berating the boy as if a prisoner.

"Asshole…"

"I know you are, but what am I?" Joked the teacher whilst raising himself and Midoriya off the floor.

"Alright, I get it, I get it. But you still didn't answer my problem. …What do you think about it?" Suddenly returned Izuku to tackle the predicament with vigor!

"Ah! Of course. Fortunately, I do have some asnwers! For one:

Please. Do I as I tell you. Please, Izuku, improve your self-worth. Be it by your hand or mine, you can't stay like this forever young man." Toshinori's eyes became distinctly piercing, nearly desperate to convey his knowledge over to the youth. His nearly breathless and ragged plea felt crushing to Midoriya, seeing just how much he had wrongly burdened the man. It was not easy to face such a sight.

"Whatever the other you's did, that's them! This, is you: And you've got only **one** life. And there's **nothing** waiting on the other side! Nothing more precious than what thee is here now, before you. So, **don't waste it**. Don't waste it…

Second: Ooooff, boy… well, I guess you are right in one way or another. Things really look like a **Cycle** after such a long while. After all, how long has it been? **Centuries**? Yes. …And it is difficult, indeed. Though that doesn't mean we have to bash our heads against the wall and despair from it! No. For starters, understand that as human you can **only do so much**. We can't solve World Problems just because we want to, Izuku. As much as you or I would want. …That's the unfortunate truth." Was All Might's regretful answer and slightly soured shrug. Tough his eyes did lit back again when picking up his thoughts:

"We can only do our best. Better than before. And better than now. So, don't despair. There are solutions to **everything**, everything **except** death. Just, give it time lad; give it time. …Remember what you told me about believing?" Recalled the older man with a somewhat nostalgic smile over his features. A childishly resembling enthusiasm decorating his appeal by the second.

"When we talked before the simulation days? Yeah. …Why?"

"Well, I guess the problem revolves around that: Before this point, for how little time I managed to keep things in a seeming peace as the Symbol itself, the sight of something worth working for wasn't an absurdity. So, if my crippled ass with a few smiles did that much? …Then I'm sure you and your high concepts are definitely going to change things for the better! **So long you don't stay down!** That's the real lesson here. Try and remember that."

Was the heartwarming words given by the mentor, sent with one of his symbolic gestures: taping Midoriya's shoulder with a hearty fist. Definitely too happy at possessing the right words at the right time.

…

"Huh…! You really know how to help, All Might. Though, you never once spoke to me about this. You just keep surprising!" A little more happily and energetically picked up Izuku, after soaking in what the teacher advised. "Why did you never tell me this before?"

"Mmh!" The man's aged and heavy brow slightly creased together before clearing. A hardly inched movement of his head indicated a self-assuring nod. "I had hoped to spare you. Being more than a job driven Hero… it can be a lifetime of anguish and tragedy.

That is the curse. Mm." Ended the man with another nod and quiet hum.

…

Stretching with a little grunt towards the coffee table and fetching for the both of them the now lukewarm cups of chocolate, Toshinori waited for Izuku to follow up with his gesture and clang the two drinks to down some unhealthy sugars.

"Come now boy! Looking all sad and serious can only mean so much before being **used up**! Let's change it from time to time! Know why?" Eagerly spoke Yagi as a brilliant smile already betrayed his spark of genius and undying light!

"Illuminate me then, oh great teacher of ages! For your answers are beyond my comprehension!" Jokingly answered the pupil as he followed suit with the now reinvigorated atmosphere.

"If you truly want to change things for the better! If you want to break out of this Cycle. If you want to end the Curse, remember this: _The people who change themselves first, can only then change the rest of the World_! …Wise words Izuku. Do well to not forget them! Ha-ha-ha! At least, enough so you don't completely forget my old bones in the far-far future! HA-HA-ha-ha! Cheers!"

"Hm-ha-ha! You've-ha-ha! You really have to stop that trend of jokes, but: Cheers! And **thank you**, Toshinori."

The mugs clanked together, and whatever slimy and awkward mix of chocolate and sugar was downed in a gulp! Merrily causing the two to laugh and offer plenty opportunity to continue a discussion!

"Any time, m' boy! Ha-ha! Thought that was my role either way, right? Ha-ha! …Oooh… But seriously now, you have **no idea** how much we've got to discuss about what happened with the public and the League.

And I mean the pronto business! Everything you learned or suspect about Shigaraki's plan: Spill!"

"Never left my mind." Cheekily answered Izuku after finally making amends with the man that offered him a start.

…

…

"By the way, Izuku? Where did the cat come from? I'm certain I saw it before somewhere… Really familiar, if I really think about it." Rang the confused words of the faded Paragon, supported by an ontological thinking hand beneath the chin.

The feline's sparkling and depthless eyes slightly parted, to drowsily and cheekily peek over the two conversers. Its fluffy paws tensed slightly to unsheathe claws. Sinking them lazily and gallantly in the sofa it rested over. A deep and rumbly purr echoing from its lungs all the while. Ahhhh! The world was its Litter Box, as it was the 'saying', right?

"I know right? I thought the same! …Déjà vu."

* * *

…

With the passing episode shared between mentor and pupil, of invested wisdom, bordering the meaning connected between father and son: The two could now focus solely over the intricacies and machinations laid by Tomura and his acolytes.

And their first track to tackle was – Gigantomachia!

"All right. Now then, clarify this for me: Machia's intentions were simply to **attack** you. No one else? Just you and you **alone**, no **tricks**?" Began to compile Toshinori key factors he already detected a pattern to.

"Exactly that. At first, I myself thought he'd maybe want to use someone as leverage for a better chance. Reason why in the footage of the fight people can see me forcing the Big Three and Tokage back. No doubt it must've been seen as something bad on my part, the public won't approve of it… But I can't deny, I was very afraid of the Giant. So, better safe than sorry." Responded Izuku without hesitation and shame. His expression having returned to an impassive portrait when focused over the more important subject.

"Mhm. Now second: What made you be certain you could take Machia on? After Naomasa found him to have worked as All for One's bodyguard succeeding our first battle, it's obvious the man was no pushover!" Rapidly followed Yagi to dissect the events. "And with his abilities? There's no question why All for One recruited him."

Truly, having him was immensely useful! The retired Hero's knowledge and insight figured astounding leads in criminal actions.

"I wasn't sure in entirety. I really banked it all over him being dumber that the average criminal, that and having less tricks up his sleeve. But… compared to when he **demolished** a literal army of wild quirk users? He didn't do much in retaliating. …It almost felt like he wanted to be harmed." Uneasily doubted Izuku the League's apparently uncontrollable episode. An inkling suspicion began festering deep beneath the young man's thoughts.

"Because it very well was… Mmh… What did you say Machia's quirk was? Or at least, what could it do?"

"It resembles something along '_Adaptation_': Every time, no matter how much I upped the pressure over the fight, he just came back! Severed limbs? Grown fully back with bone and blood! Crippling wounds? Shed away like snake skin! Nothing brought him down for long." Mulled Izuku with creasing brow and low tone. He had a few other tangents he could talk about. But, he had to take one at a time.

"So he can recover, for one. Anything else? You specified **adaptation**. It's right to believe he began matching your strength?" Nervously suggested Toshinori while rotating a now empty mug in circles, mindlessly.

"Right on the money. It was why it made me afraid towards the end! Seeing he'd just keep growing tougher than before… I reasoned the best thing to do would be to severely put him out. At least, wound him **enough**. …Not sure that'll keep him down though, so: that-would, kind of be. My-fault. …Oops." Straight faced were Midoriya's abashed opinion over the matter. Maybe that was on him for the initial encounter.

"No-no! You did well. You did. …Letting him be more exposed to **One for All** was probably what they wanted in the first place! To make Machia as strong, if possibly stronger, than you are. …Dealing him crippling damage was wise. But **not definitive**."

"Why is that?"

"Compare me this Izuku: If you were to transform in weight the amount of force you put in the last blow to subdue, then what could it be worth?" Toshinori scrunched his eyes and slightly pressed his fingers awkwardly. A palpable tension and tightly kept conclusion described the man's exuded aura.

"In weight? …Uff. Well, I guess, in context? Maybe, somewhere around enough to **flip** as a coin, Tartarus Prison?" Was Midoriya's slightly unnerved confession.

"When you say Tartarus Prison, you mean the entire thing, correct? The underground levels as well? Let's say the entire complex and artificial island its dug in! This is important, tell me exactly Izuku." Pressed Yagi with nervous urgency, probably already trying to see further down the line.

"M-maybe, at least, close enough to it, yeah. …I think with that last umph I could've flipped the island over. …Why is it important? What will happen?" Caved Izuku to the apprehension he experienced.

"By now?" Looked Yagi his student with an iffy feeling bubbling beneath his eyes. "I'd say we have somewhere around **a month** before Gigantomachia recuperates entirely, if he takes his time to be through. And probably after that? He'll be strong enough to **break** **out** Tomura, along with his acolytes… and no doubt **All for One**.

This was what they must've wanted… For that Giant to be strong enough to **tear Tartarus down**."

…

Izuku's blood froze.

The pawns were played. And the dice was already cast.

Tartarus was the only maximum security prison available to the country! Moving either of them was already useless, a break out would still take place. Moving All for One or Machia would pretty much mean to set them free in context.

No other Prison could compete with Tartarus in terms of security and means available to contain villains.

The weight of it all finally dawned over Izuku, bringing him to the realization that once Tomura broke from Tartarus he'd wield an entire army of nightmarish monsters!

It would break an all-out Civil War, one that could threaten to swallow the whole country! To plunge it deep in chaos and ruin it from the ground up.

…

"Speak of this to no one! Izuku, I'll trust you to keep this under wraps. Under any conditions **do not**, let this discussion leave those walls! Not your mother, not a friend. No one! …Who knows what psychos are biding their time waiting for an opportunity! …Mmh!"

All Might hastily rose from his seat, as if hearing city-levels alarms go off, forgetting everything around to immediately dress and return at U.A.! He could not waste time! Everything was against the clock!

"All Might? What will you do?" Izuku couldn't help himself from daring to ask.

"Alert everyone worth notifying!" Hurriedly spoke the emaciated ex-Hero as he struggled buttoning up his thick winter coat. "Nezu must alert on his own others afterwards, and so must Naomasa!"

…

Before Toshinori could utter his goodbyes, suddenly: As if lightning struck Izuku over the head, so potently to light his eureka light bulb for months, a reminiscence surfaced!

"All Might, wait one second!"

"Izuku, I don't have time! We'll speak tomorrow, I'll give you a call for anything new." Tried the man to think nothing of what his pupil might've had to say towards the end. Fear already began clutching his heart and he had to work against it realizing.

"Here! …You must have this!" Returned the young man as if never having ran away like a whirlwind. In his hand, a spacy and weighty, black bag being presented: "All Might! Melissa overrode the **0-Beyond Suit's** protocols. I can't use it without her accord! And this is the worst time for it to have happened. She wanted me to give it to you either way. **Please**! **Convince her** to reboot it! If what you say will happen, then the suit **can** take care of All for One! It was made **against** **him**! Including any tricks he might have.

Please!"

Toshinori momentarily froze his sight over the bag.

His electric-blue eyes bulged as much as afforded by their nature! The color from his face drained and replenished. A feeling akin to a shock and fever surged and passed through his body. His blood pumped audibly through his temples, overpowering the beat of his heart!

His hand hovered over Izuku's as if contemplating the contents of the bag. A certain meaning and implication exude from the object. What went through the teacher's mind? …Only he knew.

With a strong grip, the man accepted the Suit and slowly pulled his attention off of it, to regard Midoriya.

"I'll see what I can do." Laconically answered the master. After some heart wrenching time, it would look like Dave should receive an outside call.

Izuku, on his part only nodded in hopes of managing to regain the invulnerable blessings of the armor when the worst will inevitably break out.

…

"Izuku. Listen close:

As of today, you are officially graded to your second year at U.A. This final weeko close of the year? You can imagine it never _existed_! Nezu anticipated you'd need time to calm, in the end you can't. As for the time you have at disposal, including the school vacation: Rest! Rest as much as never before in your life! …I'll tell you soon why.

Regarding your mother? Or anyone else you deem close enough to you? Suggest; persuade; convince; lie, I do not care, do anything you can to make them go in vacation or in visit for this month out of here!

…Do you understand me, boy?"

Gruffly, almost bereft of air and assurance, lowly commanded the master to his student. The look in his eyes, close to be inundated by tears told Izuku to not even dare question him!

Midoriya nodded.

"These are terrible times coming ,Izuku. And what you were worried about may very well come true if we don't act as best we can. …As for how I know? Remember: Before I became a Symbol, the same times were lived by my master. …Nana, never brought herself to reveal me the state of things, but now we can't afford that luxury.

There is no one else in my place to care for you, should the worst come to fruition. That is undoubtedly my greatest fear today!

**Sorahiko**, is far too old to resist the same responsibility he had for me. And your **mother**? I don't believe you want her involved with everything that's going on.

**Naomasa**, can do so much to help. He may soon risk losing the power to leek us any information. And **Nezu**? …He's already doing everything he can. From now on included. Your past preparations outside of the country added to it.

And as for **me**? My boy, I am old. But I will do as much as I can. While I still have strength. So, don't go out of my word! Not even for a moment.

**Understand**?"

…

Winds stormed outside. Snow piled as alpine mounds. The cold, ruthlessly 'burned' everything it touched.

And the lone, now sickening, warm light that hung above the door, illuminating with disgusting dread the two located in the hallway, felt as the only patch of land in a decaying void.

To hear Toshinori, his mentor and guidance, barely hide his doubt about the future? Hurrying commands dourly ingrained in memory, as if expecting for the voice that would scream _War_ in the night, while clutching its family close with tears chocking to choke on?

Izuku felt afraid.

He felt fooled.

He felt played and betrayed of a good end.

He felt afraid, because much was possible to lose if Toshinori's predictions were to be right. …But what else could there be right?

"Izuku. Do you understand? Do you?!" Pressed the withered Hero.

…

"I do."

"Good…"

Yagi waited for nothing more once hearing the agreement.

Closing his eyes to muster a few more little ounces of vigor to last him through the night: The man approached the young lad to closely hug him. Lively tightening his embrace to drive away the week and fearful kind of touch that would only instill anxiety. He put his all to physically assure the lad. Al least so, if not verbally. Shaking the boy a little at the end, as if to say: '_Don't mellow now!_'

"We'll speak tomorrow. Now: Run off to rest!"

Izuku returned tenfold the vigor sent through the rare gesture!

Reigning himself to waste no more of his idol's time and patience, the young man fully accepted to go through with every instruction until the end.

He wouldn't step out of Yagi's words.

* * *

(Background music to personally reinforce the moment: '**The marked trees Runiko ost**')

…

_To sleep tonight never felt more wretched._

_To sleep on the truths that would need be confronted after such a long and arduous endeavor?_

_How could he rest?_

_How could he rest knowing what will happen?_

_His mother said it. His mentor said it. …Even the strangers he learned from and met throughout deserts and mountains said it: _**There is only so little a man can do**_._

_Melissa, adamantly expressed that belief._

_Tokage, tried to divert that fact from being even discussed, as it was difficult for her to contour it._

…

_Was this it?_

'He could only do so much_? As a man?'_

_After all he went through? After all the pain and sacrifice, because of the threat amassed by Tomura, the peaks he considered reachable would remain just dreams?! Whatever he thought enough to change this inescapable __**Cycle/Curse**__ seen throughout every single __**timeline **__would stay unfulfilled?!_

_He did so much! He did so much to himself to avoid that end!_

_FOR NOTHING?!_

…

_In the space between dream and awareness, Izuku could feel the tug of sadness and despondence infecting his mind like a rabid wound._

_The nihilistic sense of surrender that nearly swallowed one of the toughest Heroes today, Sir. Nighteye, threatened to swallow the whole of Izuku._

_The building reaction of hatred and rage burned hotter and hotter as Izuku felt bound to relent himself and accept the course of nature!_

_His life!_

_His useless life that plagued with shame his every waking moment wouldn't leave his conscience even now!_

_In spite of how much he changed!_

_In spite of the strength he sought!_

_He'd achieve nothing? He'd only spectate another render of the same story?!_

_A Cycle repeated?_

…

_In the deep nothing that wasn't dark or light, Izuku restlessly shook as in a fever dream! Clawing like a drowning victim towards answers that didn't even exist!_

**He wanted to save everyone!**

**He wanted to see no one suffer meaninglessly anymore!**

**It wasn't fair!**_ How could he do it?! How could he do it?! _**How**_?! When he could only do so much. When he was so limited._

…

_He was only a man…_

_**But what about a God**__?_

…

_Slowly, as Izuku's savage efforts of clambering at nothing material in a show of refusal dwindled… the notion of a childish comportment ran through his practically awake mind._

_He didn't help things by lashing out. …He only acted like a child that refused to see reality for what was worth._

"_To save someone, means to abandon someone else." Practically whispered the idea of the words in his hollow rest._

_Within the graveyard-like silence, Izuku, in his frivolous remains of mental resources felt justified enough to call out towards what broken pieces of himself defied him._

_In search for atonement._

_The weighing and back-braking trial to once more relight a hollow hope, toyed with his stretched and weary soul._

…

_There were no formalities when speaking here._

_There was no necessity to feel obligated to coax a response._

_At some point? He had to start asking and stop waiting:_

"_I get that '_you_' gave up. …That '_you_' don't try to save everyone anymore/That '_you_' don't believe my dream to be worth pursuing. …And. I get that. I __**admit**__ it: I have a lot to learn! A lot to learn by even coming to terms with it! And… it's __**a lot**__._

_To save someone, means to abandon someone else…_

_But, somewhere between '_your_' __**cutthroat methods**__. And my __**ideals**__. __**There is a solution**__. It can't end how you make it seem."_

…

_A long silence met the young man's doubtful call._

…

_A tired atmosphere washed in waves over him, irritatingly mocking his expectancy of answer from nothing._

"_!... ANSWER ME!" Erupted in receding echo the furious scream! Traveling at only the speed of rage that filled Izuku's mind._

…

_Until, perhaps unfortunately, the double edged response he desired surfaced form his wish:_

"_I will be crystal clear with you, Midoriya Izuku.__" The profound and deep voice he always associated with a strength he wanted to search him filled his despondent thoughts._

_This was the next point of turning._

_And for the future, he needed affirmation to know what to do:_

"_There is nothing compatible about the way __**you**__ and __**I**__ think. We're like oil and vinegar._

_There is __**no timeline**__ where you somehow reach sudden happiness!_

_Your desire to save people, serves nobody. Not even yourself! And no matter what I can say or what anyone will tell you, won't satisfy you. Because of that reason alone!__"_

_Midoriya's heart became heavy._

_His judgment became inundated by regret and sorrow._

_His desire, weakly, crumbled like motes of embers._

"_One of these days, you're going to have to kill someone. And that will break your spirit in half. Question me no more._

_I am right.__"_

_And so, with the reply he asked for… a cold viscosity perverted the sensation of disappointment, as weight crushed the lad's hopes. With a morality molded by ruthless concepts of 'just', there weren't many things left to question._

_The truth won out._

"_Either way, from now on you clearly can't even decide right. Much less think on your feet. Fear is your only obsession, everyone can see it. This is how you'll let everyone down._

_Bottom line is: This way, you won't make any change._

_So I will lead from now on.__"_

* * *

**Hello everybody!**

**What a trip was this, ey!**

**Now: Dr. Ujiko, (for now let's leave only his alias) gained a hefty amount of presentation, didn't he? And as you've seen, through his many disgusting creations and ailing thoughts, the man sees things for what they are. Either way: More important, was that the crazy supplier and scientist of the League holds now in possession the entire library of Midoriya's developed knowledge in Contingencies against Pro-Heroes. Everything! *Boss Music Intensifies***

**What could the crazy doc plan with them?**

**Tomura and his buddies: At least they're having somewhat fun. In the midst of hardship Twice reveals himself to be quite a critique over the meaning of Status Quo as well as enriched in giving shape to their group's beliefs. In the end, there is no black and white, only a chaos nuance of grey. And as icing to the cake, Shigaraki reveals his most honest and most refined desires he could possess: Not destroying! Not killing**

**But thriving! In spite to all the wrongs he was dealt since childhood. As time passes, his character becomes only more justified.**

**As for Izuku, his mother and Toshinori: HEAVY!**

**Possibly thicker subjects than the plates of modern tanks! Either way, as Izuku voiced at some point: Things became pretty High Concept with time. And now the implications are much more personal, grown up and all around evolved than what he started with. I'd like to believe this, is one possible way for him to truly mature. As weighing the desire and action of Saving Somebody vs Everybody are made exclusively different, the story reveals more of the mysteries it holds. And steadily delves in themes and ideas that hold much more meaning.**

**The talk between Toshinori and Izuku, was very heartfelt and doused with panic at the end. Seeing through the plan's of Tomura, had such a consequence over the overall plot. I like to think that, the words, care, and wisdom passed from master to pupil, between Yagi and Midoriya, symbolically signaled the gifting of knowledge held by a parent to a child. In a way, discretely ennobling Izuku's faulty and lacking self so much more.**

**And in the end, to surprisingly tie things up!**

**The voice returned! The difference between Deku and Tyr having never been made more clearly! And the options available in a world of harsh realities certainly drive the building unease. Seeing as how Izuku is controlled by these manifestations of his desire and reality, a shaky nature does take place within him. Who do you personally hold part with?**

**Do you think Deku is right? ****Or Tyr?**

**So, as to nicely *laughs in sarcasm* put a ribbon on top: Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**What got you going. What made you feel personally invested? What you liked or not? Whatever caught your attention the most?**

**With everything said, I can't forgive to tell you all: Take care!**


	9. Bloody Discoveries

**~Bloody Discoveries~**

* * *

**Izuku's abilities, accounting the previous events and reveals:**

**One for All – bolstered physical capacities (potent enough for its limits to be blurred in **this** versioned universe), highly differing from his Predecessor;**

**Black Whip – spawned, maneuverable, constructs of amorphous substance from any part of the body;**

**Fárbauti – a dully lustering ambient, manifested in the form of air that borders between invisibility and palpable. Izuku's found property: Interactive with anything, dependent only on the force used in tandem with;**

**Abstracta – refines or alters a property of choice over a localized area. Mainly used on self or objects.**

**In contrast to his canonic self, Izuku utilizes an amalgamation of his studied quirks, in order to perform unforeseeable feats.**

**Motive:**

**-Drastically prolonged time spent with Gran Torino offered Izuku veritable insight to a completely ****new take**** to his *existence* when necessary.**

**Source of inspiration for Quirks: ****The Abstracta****; ****Dimension of Forms**** \- Plato.**

* * *

"UUuugghhh! I'm so~ooo **bored**! I wanna do something exciting! Why isn't anything thrilling happening?!" Complained towards the endless horizons, with no shortage of high-pitch, screech and bossiness, the zealous second representative of class 1B! …Or was it 2B by now? After all, the difference between the titles was less than 2 weeks apart. Could that be counted?

Pfff…! As if Tokage needed someone's accord! She'd start calling herself vicerep of 2B officially from today onward. Oh yeah: that had a nice ring to it.

From afar, the green haired vice rep could be seen fretting over her many accumulated annoyances as she made small paces over her dorm's porch.

"Has everyone really forgot about the literal Hellzone Dagobah was three days ago?! That thing was MONSTROUS! …WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" The bustle that were the girl's vocal troubles were further accentuated by her hands randomly stirring and grabbing at her dark green, wavy, hair.

The unmistakably lively and adorably annoyed height of tonality expressed through Setsuna's words held the potential to nearly penetrate even the academy's reinforced walls, and deliver with perfect quality her issue with the state of things.

Not that her thoughts were any mystery to any classmate or friend.

"Feeling better?" Asked Kendo with the most unimpressed tone and expression. Casually scrolling through her phone as she half-mindedly directed the 'check-on' for her buddy's mental health. Well, more like tried to rile her up a little! She couldn't pass the opportunity.

"Like Hell!" Rebelliously declared the green haired girl! Stubbornly anchoring her arms over her hips, not unlike generic hero pose nr.1, Setsuna basically entered a staring contest with her distracted friend, a useless act currently.

Though, when faced with the prospect of indifference or little attention spared towards her antics, Tokage felt all the more aggravated to release the World's most annoyed and bored *sigh* ever!

She couldn't believe the dumb boredom and stale air permeating U.A. campus! This was beyond vigor syphoning to her being. After talking about everything that happened, all just so everyone would keep all quiet-quiet and play at secret spy?!

"Such assholes. Everyone…!" Whispered with pathos the complaint a nearly comatose Tokage.

What was worst was that she felt like absolute manure! Setsuna had made it her personal business to retell what went down over Dagobah beach a few days ago, in every detail! (…Including how she gained her swanky new best bud, Actually Satan! Not that she bragged, of course,… too much.) And gave background knowledge for a circumstance to be reasoned in the discussion.

Alas! It meant little more than jack-shit! No one was pretty keen on siding with Midoriya on this one. A few unsavory things were thrown around then and there, sometimes even conspiracies theories to boot! But, if it made things better, they at least stopped acting like a disorganized mess and didn't continue yelling what kind of what kind of killer Midoriya was!

Instead, they found the astounding collective principle of: '_bash over the head the center cause of the issue, with __**logic**_' trying to find reason for what beef was between Midoriya and Tomura! What he must've 'incited' from the criminals in order to gain their ire… such and such.

So, as expected, the result of that agreement hadn't led to a very pleasant conversation to sit through. Rather boring, actually.

Yet, Setsuna couldn't lie: The confusion experienced by Midoriya's class was warranted. Her very own curiosity evolved enough to bother her daily over the motives of that event.

Since when were your run of the mill students entangled with criminal organization heads?! Because that 'totally didn't' raise any question marks over someone's person!

"I only said the truth though…" Began the girl to melt down in every meaning, physical and metaphysical. Or, more along the lines of dividing herself into floating segments in order to make some joke over her current sentiments. Until pulling herself back together, quite literally, like a kid's morning cartoon show!

She had to get out of this rank mood somehow.

Maybe over exaggerating the problem would make her feel better? Either that or succeed in convincing her in doing said exaggeration. Yep! Sounded just about right for her this morning: "You know what, Kendo? I don't feel better this morning: I feel like I WANNA MURDER SOMEBODY! This is SO FRUSTRATING! GHaAaaAggghh! Where's the grape-head when you need a punching bag?! I'm sure he does something worth a beating for basically every hour." Fluctuated from peak to normal intensity the tone of the green vice rep.

"I think he's on the lookout, actually." Spoke Itsuka after her small period of distracted quiet, pocketing away her phone, seeming more at ease by comparison from what Setsuna could observe.

After the -mess, let's call it- mess that took the country and academy by storm, a plethora of problematic notions began to be put to question. Many of them being U.A.'s students.

And since Itsuka had the title of class representative: she had to go through a few tiring after-class meetings. All focused over the breakout in media, to be exact.

"'Lookout'? Lookout for what? And why would even shortness be on a lookout?! …Have I, like, slept a day away or something? Because I don't remember there being a 'lookout post' existing." Dryly and a little dumbly phrased Tokage her new confusion. Though she guessed that she couldn't care less over this subject.

"Don't worry, it never was… or is, for that matter. It's just something the bozos from 1A and our class banded together to do when Midoriya returns. …Eventually." Revealed the orange haired girl with a somewhat sardonic smile and unbelievably pitying eyes. Oh, yeah, Kendo couldn't even be surprised anymore by her colleagues stupidity. Veteran, was written in her aura.

"Why do you sound so jaded about it?" Wearily asked Setsuna.

"Monoma is already part of this _**Squad Retard**_ thing, and… well: Does that say enough?" Slightly grinned the '_big hands_' quirk user as she rested a palm over the curious girl's shoulder.

"You know someone's a real bother in the back if the name alone speaks volumes." Quirked Setsuna a lopsided grin when thinking over the utter dumb stuff the blond weasel and a few others did. This week alone was enough proof!

Just, come on already! How can someone even brake a toaster every time with a **fork**!? And remaining unscathed at that!

"Anyway: What did you read that got you looking more alive? Finally over with the meetings?" Inquired Tokage after taking an educated guess. Seeing her friend return for numerous days later than the rest at the dorms, followed by her trudging away as a zombie off to her room and sleep until the last hour of the next morning? That offered Setsuna a pretty narrowed down option of what might gladden the orange haired class rep.

"Amajiki just got back to me: Says the teachers have finally taken a stand against the public accusations! With principal Nezu publically issuing a complaint to the court against the toxic reaction of the media's reports and reveal of private information. Finally! YES! Those boring meetings are gone!" Sparked Kendo with elation and a smile so bright that it felt like a mirror reflecting stinging sunlight in the lizard themed heroine's eyes.

"I want an ice cream! I want to have a lazy day! Let's binge an entire show today! I'm thinking something awesome! Finally, it's over with all that Theory over Public Response and Behavior crap…!" Rollercoasted the martial artist from overly thankful to energetically ambitious, to mellow remembrance. Her face representing the embodiment of animated joy, approached the inexistent reality of showing glinting eyes with stars if possible.

"Boooo~! I wanted to do something interesting today. Just look: It feels like a spring day!" Pointed out with some disappointment the vice rep, considerably deflating her mood further seeing no common interest with Kendo of how to spend a day.

And true to her assessment, the environment seemed to nearly bloom in a painting of newborn life after a harsh winter! Clear, sapphire blue, sky with lulling warmth radiated by the sun, streets unburdened by the heavy piles of snow: the only marks of winter ever having dominated the landscapes remained to be mere patches of frost and ice hidden beneath the crowns of elder trees and public parks.

It would've been a shame to waste such a precious day, by Tokage's fair assessment. Who knew how long it would take for a recurring glacial wave to swipe over the place?

One was dying of boredom and inactivity, while the other could ask for nothing more than a day for relaxing.

"Welp! Too bad, sis. 'Cause I'm all for lazing out today." Spoke after a hearty stretch the dumbly and sweetly smiling Kendo.

…

…

"UUUAAAAAAAAAAA! EVERYONE! GET YOUR ASSES HERE! I DON'T WANNA DIE ON POST LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIIIISS!" Screeched an inhumane cry of terror! Washing over the private Hero academy's lands without even a decibel of distortion, transmitting only the most unadulterated forms of fearful sentiments!

"No… Please, no! I thought you didn't hate me Fate… I really wanted to rest today…!" Came the almost sobbed and burdened soft reply of Itsuka, as her eyes filled with hollow tears and her bad posture sickly shaded her sullen expression.

"I knew you loved me Fate!" Joyously cheered Tokage, with puppy eyes. "Quick! Where did the girly scream came from?"

"I'm pretty sure it was one of the boys-"

"I said quick!" Pressed without patience the energized Setsuna.

"U-uumm… since I said Mineta was on lookout duty, so… 1A dorm?" Took Itsuka a moment to reason over the scream's source, yet no longer after she uttered 1A, Tokage already booked it!

Vaulting in one bound over the porch's ledge, roughly stomping over the pavement, and braking into a most definitely unpermitted run towards the sister dorm, Tokage was out!

"HEY! Don't parkour outside PE hours!" Tried Itsuka to uphold her responsibility as class representative and berate her escaping friend. Though, that purpose was clearly superficial, if straight away unacknowledged by Setsuna.

"…Ooooff… Here goes away my chance at peace." Muttered the orange haired girl... And immediately, threw away the weak façade at playing dour leader, and emulated the same nature of unpermitted stunts as she called out when racing towards the point of intrigue. "Don't lag behind lizard girl!"

* * *

"Huh-huh-huh-huh! Co-huh-please! HE'S HERE!" Huffed and yelled Mineta as he ran down the last level of his dorm's building, to the best of his physical abilities.

Skipping three steps at a time occasionally, carried almost by speed alone and little mechanical action, making close calls with his face against a railing or wall on the way, the snot filled face of the hyperventilating student finally peaked down the common room!

"D-di-! Haaaffh…! Did-n't ya… hear m-e…?" Hardly blabbered out the grape-head a sentence, the rush he just experienced having forced his heart to pump more oxygen than he could afford talking with.

"Whoa! Hey dude, take it easy. You look like a ghost! What happened?" Questioned Kaminari with a passing smirk, directing the casual comment unaware of what his colleague was so stressed about. Whatever it was, it couldn't be more important than a sneaky steal of one of Iida's orange juices.

"Yeah, shortness. Panties aren't flying or anything, so stop with the Niagara snot flow." Offhandedly spoke Jiro from her place on the couch, enjoying what seemed to be a report over a massive concert tour.

"B-bu-bu-but! No! No-no-no-no! It's important guys! I-I-!" Stuttered the short student as he gradually regained his flux of breath. Trembling with fear in every twitchy movement executed.

"Speak up, IDIOT! YOU'RE WASTING AIR!" Came the crystal clear demand of the sole resident capable of permitting himself such direct and crass replies.

"M-M-Mi-Midoriya's **here**!" At last spewed with a bellow the crazed adhesive user. Not long after and he'd start foaming at the mouth.

…

A comedic yet obviously unnerving silence successfully muted every noise or action produced at the ground level, akin to a screeching halt made of braking needles over gramophones.

Jiro's report succinctly lost all volume from a swift remote command. Kaminari froze with the fridge's door wide open as he bent towards a juice box.

The other colleagues, gathered in the common area, minding their own conversations, halted in kind.

Sato's dough mix was limply left to deflate as his numb hands haphazardly shed the big mixing bowl.

Mina and Toru, as if synchronized, grabbed one another before standing upright from their seats, wearily positioning farther and farther from the main door. With the couch and heavy furniture blocking most of the direct path to said entrance.

Momo's cheery and lively talk suddenly cut to eerie stillness. With face pallid at the news, the vice rep wearily rose from her place at the main floor's table to weakly approach the giant door. A concept art book she not long ago went about praising and discussing about with Tsuyu, was left without care to fall over the ground in a heap of folded pages.

Asui, helped unlike the others by her quirk, maintained a better composure when the realization of their estranged colleague making a visit filled her mind. Though, if her pulse were to be measured, the first touch would paint you astounded over how much her temperature dropped.

"What…?" Almost muffled the question Bakugo as his brows went up and his eyes gained pronounced accents of capillaries through the sclera. His superficially bandaged palms twitched minutely as he made slow steps towards the door. His molars ground against another as he steadily processed who he was soon to see. A vicious snarl, a close to be pulled back of skin grin, caused by either trepidation or joy, marred his scrunching face.

Here he came!

That waste of life was here! He was here!

And you know what that meant!

Oh yes.

Sweet, sweet, **revenge**!

Bakugo's forearms tensed closely to their maxim. His fingers though, having been stuck as cold and clammy claws, waited no different than a Wild West's cowboy's pistols to turn swiss cheese out of the bastard that would come before him.

If someone were to turn their look over the bomber, then no telepathic quirk was required to know what thoughts led him.

…

Kirishima, having to be first to see the behavior of his friend, already predicting his thoughts, slung right away to restrain him by an arm! Using his bodyweight as anchor for the unstable teen, drag marks would soon darken the floor beneath.

"GET OFF O' ME ASSHOLE!" Demanded without relent the blond! A tensed and ugly contracted hand having poised itself to scare Eijiro away, as sparks ignited over its newly regrown sweat pores. Almost begging in agony to release its volatile force that was built up over days of zero use.

"Wait Bakugo! Don't try it, man! Aizawa isn't joking around anymore, you could get in big trouble!" Tried Kirishima to advise the erupting colleague, while already mutating his skin to tank whatever Bakugo would unleash if deciding to shove him away.

"Eijiro's right Bakugo. Try and not make things difficult. We still don't know what _he_ wants." Added a newly arrived voice with a cool and monotony made familiar to every resident of the dorm.

With one look directed over the stairs, the very quiet and prudent figure of Todoroki made itself present. Making little more than two steps forward, the teen found with some effort another addition to his advice: "Let's not start anything…"

"Then great! I don't need to start anything, because the asshole STARTED IT LONG AGO!" Brashly claimed the blond, as with one rough jerk he broke off Eijiro's grip.

"WAIT!" Hollered Mineta, who unbeknownst to the fretting students, made a mad dash towards the tall and draped windows of the common are, right beside the entrance. "Someone's already dumb enough to grab his attention! NOOOO! They'll get killed off!"

"What!? Who'd do that?! Ah, shit! I've gotta call for Monoma and the others!" Panicked Kaminari while fumbling through the room after his phone.

As if signaled by the shot of a sports pistol, every student previously frozen on spot or terrified into a haze, rushed towards the windows to get a look of what would happen

"H-EEEY! Don't steel my spot!" Uselessly cried out Mineta in the wave of people.

* * *

~ _Outside_: ~

Izuku made small steps when approaching the towering edifice that was Height's Alliance. Deliberately, of course. The thought of return to U.A., however short, wasn't quite pleasant. So in order to avoid the painstaking reminder of socialization with a class that didn't hold him in the highest regards, a little wonder of the mind didn't sound so bad now.

Distractedly, and filled with little creativity at the moment, Izuku's eyes rested their attention over the clothes he sported. His initial decision of wearing a rather new change of garments was leaning towards the idea of 'stranger'. Why? Weirdly enough, because maybe appearing unfamiliar would do something to stray away some of the looks he'd be given, at least that was his intent.

Though, in retrospect, that kind of thought was admittedly childish. Oh well, the consoling idea was that at least he changed things up a little this time: Wearing what was a white sweater with red traces, simple jeans, and a very comfy, dark, overcoat. …At least he could enjoy the many pockets!

Really, the most eye-sore aspect about him wasn't the clothes, but the shoes rather.

For once, after a considerable portion of time, a different model of footwear was worn! No big shock though, since his many 'activities' had long since worn the many pairs he possessed. Some weren't even recognizable…

So, for the time being, a pair of black, practical, loafers had to do it.

…

The day had proven to be a lot warmer than expected, for a day of early February, enough that even the unzipped coat hadn't brought any thermic comfort. And the annoying feeling associated with a baking back under a strong sun wasn't helping making the upcoming situation any more pleasant.

…

…

This… didn't help take his mind of the problem! What a load of shit!

…

Good grief, what was he even supposed to say or do to make everything awkward and hostile to go by. He didn't even need to be here for long. Just in and out. Take a few, very important, things and leave just as soon as he arrived.

His real business was inside U.A.'s meeting board room. The situation only just so happened to be optimal enough for him to use it as excuse for a quick retrieval. …Hopefully he had locked his room since he left that night.

Izuku, unfortunately, doubted the possibility of that mission to go by as smoothly as he wanted it to be in reality.

Anything scaling from dirty looks, to dispute, to scuffle, wasn't impossible to see happen.

**In fact!** He was pretty sure he already heard a chicken scream its head off in a bloodcurdling screech when he made one step over the academy's grounds. Though, that could've been anything, he supposed.

…

Right before gathering enough resolve to try – emphasis on try – and stroll by casually through the dorm building like a programed drone towards his room, Izuku took a little time to think.

Maybe he was supposed to talk in this situation? …He wasn't very good at talking unfortunately. Inherently so. …That was a problem he couldn't really do much about.

As about a reaction response? He was shit at that too. His emotional spectrum was a little above the diversity of a lobotomized dolphin. And even then, that sounded too generous!

Those aspects? He couldn't do much about changing them.

Which was ironic, coming to think about! His entire journey and recent decisions revolved around **change** and **betterment**. But some things, didn't seem available. Indifferent of effort.

…

"…Pray it goes good enough." Whispered Midoriya a prayer under his breath, straightened his back, tensed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and took a breath. Calmly, and stoically. He just had to act as he learned. Don't look different from that! Simple!

"Count to four: inhale. Count to four: exhale." Chanted once the soon to be adult his mantra for a last retouch to his composure.

And just like that, with one small step before the other, Midoriya began advancing towards the 1A dorm's porch. Already preparing in advance the action of twisting the doorknob.

…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! You're under arrest! Arrest from Bad Cop and Worse Cop! Actually Satan! Sto~ooooop! WAIT!"

'_Thank God._' Relaxed Midoriya after a grateful thought sent towards whoever bothered to screech at the top of their lungs in such an odd way that made it endearing. …A little too bossy and calloused though, but he'd take it. Anything would be better than facing a crowd made up of people you used as boxing bags excuses to appraise some trinkets and contingencies. Yeah… This had to be better!

'_I'll take anything now instead of the class._'

…

And much to Izuku's… '_relief?_' – he wasn't exactly sure how to identify the sensation – and confirming his expectations, the source of the peaked call was no one else but Setsuna! …Accompanied by who looked to be Kendo.

Not a surprise, they were good friends. Only that… the Kendo scion definitely looked like she would've preferred something else than this meeting.

"Yo! My man, big S! So good to see you're back! What're you up to?" Came the life brimming greeting, delivered with one of the girl's very typical toothy grins.

"Please say: 'to chill'. …I'm half dead today…" Weakly pleaded Itsuka with a look describing the feeling of tiredness. Though, props to her tenacity, she still held herself with notable vigor. It really just sounded like a preference.

"Passing by. You?" And unsurprisingly! Was Izuku's laconic answer.

BUT!

This time, it was considerate enough to ask of their state! …Mmm… Progress?

Debatable.

…

"Dying of boredom!" Filled Setsuna without a second to think.

"NOooo…o. Mhm-pfm…" Silently lamented with disbelief Kendo as her eyes suddenly felt as if under assault from onions. She'd give anything right now to simply laze and watch a movie. Just today! …God, how good a Shrek would go about now!

…

"So~ooo, me here, and my great partner-" Paused Tokage just enough to grab a hold of Itsuka's shoulders and drag her closer like a mushed sardine. "-were hoping you'd have another little adventure under your belt to journey! Of course, this time with us **involved**! Not like what you did at the beach…"

A tad bossily spoke Setsuna as she brimmed with energy when presenting her hopes for activity to the estranged student.

"…Wa-aaait. Since when was I downgraded from '_most awesome_' partner to a '_great_' one?" Questioned with a little more pep the orange haired girl as her face mechanically turned with some well-earned suspicion when confronting Setsuna. "This is totally about self-interest again, isn't it?"

"What!? NO! …No… I mean…" Began the green haired girl to make a little distance, placing an arm between herself and her friend, while looking for an excuse. All the while craning her neck as if in acrobatics to look anywhere but Kendo.

"…" Kendo did all but raise a brow.

"Oh, come ON, Itsuka! He's Actually Satan! Of course I must have HIM as '_most awesome_' partner! This doesn't change the dynamic, but just think about it! Like, how many people got to say:

_Huh? Him? Oh, yeah, don't worry, he's just my friend. Ha-hah! Yeah, my best pall really. Just __**Actually Satan**_!"

"Setsuna… I'm sorry to burst your bubble. But I'm pretty sure Midoriya isn't the _literal_ _devil_. No matter what he might do as proof to your theory. Even if he does seem pretty dangerous. …No offense Midoriya." Lightly chided Itsuka her friend's exaggerated way of calling the estranged colleague. Ending her statement with an understandable apology, in case the comment felt crass.

"None taken. Honestly, I've had much worse names to be called by, I don't mind. …If anything, it's a little change of pace by now." Replied Izuku with a modest volume of voice.

Even hearing the abrupt tug of back and forth with the nickname used for him didn't seem like much of an impulse to prick his facial features to change. So he didn't lie. And that only made thought room for a few questions.

"Oh! Really? Hm, kind of expected you to be a little more standoffish to reason with. At least, from what I heard from your class." Spoke in a prosaic manner Kendo. Almost as if discovering a neat little fact about a general subject.

"Wait a second…! YOU: Had **worst** nicknames? What kind?" Awed, and carefully expressed Setsuna her curiosity. This was a rare one to hear. Admittedly, she used her nickname as an endearing factor, yet she wasn't unaware of how it came off at first or still rolls off the tongue.

"Oh. …Nothing too important…" As Izuku muttered a little distractedly the answer, his gaze simultaneously wondered in void as a flash of memories ironically and amusingly narrated some events of his life. Really, he could even identify the background song of '_It's A Hard Life Knock For Us_' along with the mental movie!

'_DEEEEEKU! PiEce oF ShIeT! WASTE OF LIFE! __**WORTHLESS REGRET!**__ Suicide ReJeCt! Living DISSAPOINTMENT! Quirkless loser! USELES skin!_'

"Yeah… Nothing I can remember right now." Calmly returned Midoriya to cement his past statement. Taking a hand to readjust his overcoat's collar as if emulating little care over the subject, seeming casual.

"Mmm. Bummer. …Anyway! Where're we off to?!" Quickly continued Setsuna after picking up on the subtle refusal. Besides, they were wasting time! Especially when they could be going on a wild travel, or adventure, or… anything else than this boring place and time!

"Sorry, no 'tag alongs'." Simply responded Izuku before moving towards the dorm's entrance steps.

"**WHAAA**AAAAT?!" Succinctly yelled out the green haired girl with a hysterically laughable face! True, she felt an extreme pang of letdown, yet it was just too unfortunate for her how humorous the expression she mustered came as.

"…pffff-HA-HA-HA-HA! OOooh~! You little dummy girl… HA-HA-HA-HA!" Capitalized Kendo on the moment to ruthlessly express herself after beholding the preposterous face her friend made. This small reaction might've actually gotten her mood up quite a bit! She definitely felt better.

"Stop laughing! And YOU! This ain't how's supposed to go Lucifer!" Commanded the reddening student, as she leapt with a little cheating use of her quirk before Izuku's path to signal her own refusal. "I said STOP, Itsuaka!" Felt Tokage forced to call out again as she spied the class rep laughing it up continuously behind Midoriya.

"Then how's it supposed to go?" Dully asked Izuku, without too much interest to fallow along the game.

"Yeah, pfff-ha-Ha… How's it supposed to go-hA-ha… salamander-smooch?" Uttered Kendo with cheeky moderation in her voice as she made barebones visual contact with the closely burning red girl.

"YOU! Keep quiet. And YOU should say: '_Let's go_!' That, is how's supposed to go, jerkwad!" Berated Setsuna as her sporadic posture made her wavy bangs fly from left to right, almost as if reenacting a live behavior of the mythical Medusa before petrifying her victim.

"Alright. I see." Came Midoriya's hollow reply, at first glance directing one to think he made a simple agreement. But, no sooner was that impression squandered when he followed his few words with an empty stare, and resolve to continue minding his path, rounding the recently developed Medusa.

"YOU LIAR!" Once more exaggerated Tokage behind Izuku, as her cascade of hair followed spastic movements as a bed of snakes.

…

"Pffff-mmhh-ha-ha… W-w-wait, Set-suna… ha-ha. Dind't you say Mi-Midoriya wasn't a '_somethin' for nuthin' type of guy_'? Ha-ha-ha…" With a little difficulty ran Itsuka the small amount of stairs towards her friend as she tried regaining her spent breath and ignore the aching stomach earned from laughter.

"Yeah, so? …Traitor… I won't forget this Kendo." A little ominously warned/spoke the green haired vice rep as she looked with a bluish shadowed, wide eyed visage at the source of her cringing factor.

"Then why not make a deal, right? Shouldn't he love that, by default I mean? Though I'm sure you get my joke." Calmed the '_big fist_' quirk user after proposing her idea, right before losing their chance.

Seeing how she didn't feel as in the dumps as before, Kendo's thoughts on a little outing turned from: '_kind of na, please_' to '_you know what? Fuck it._' So, might as well see this through 'till the end was a plausible mentality she adopted.

"Hhmm. Not bad, not bad, sidekick. Good point!" Mulled Tokage over the idea whilst implying a little jab at her friend. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Sideki- I'm a what?!" Retorted Kendo as the lizard based heroine already left to stop Izuku again.

…

"Actually Satan! Wait! What if I can do something for you, and in exchange agree to take us along?" Impishly smirked Setsuna when presenting her offer. For good measure though, she made sure to bat her eyelashes for a quality puppy dog look.

"Why do you even think I've got somewhere interesting to go?" Was Midoriya's sensibly perplexed question. True, he was up to something, but… HOW would they even suspect that!?

"Ho~oh? Come on Midoriya, I don't see you carrying a bag or luggage. Before we called out, you just stared at 1A dorm. And the first year is about to end. Why else could you do after talking to some teachers, right? You were part of a major case a few days ago, and you expect us to think you're already clean off the duty?" Confidently strutted Itsuka forward to boldly point a finger as she enumerated plenty reasons.

Damn! This class rep was no slouch. She knew her way around piecing together remnants of events. Maybe things would become a little more difficult than Izuku believed. Especially if these two would tag along.

"But that's not the point here Lucey-Goosey! What is though: you clearly aren't the best at everything! And since every teacher is busy with meetings between themselves and seem pretty panicked, I don't doubt they'd need help." Grinned with energy and excitement the confident Setsuna. Leaving one side of her smile to show a pearly white canine as if in cartoonish emphasis.

"And it's painfully obvious that you'll do the 'hands on' work the teachers aren't allowed to do because of public restrictions. So~, we're pretty sure you'll need some tact and subtleness along just brute methods~." Continued Itsuka the train of thought in a seamless manner with an equally assured air.

"So! Be reasonable here, exiled beefer. How's it going to be? You could go around doing your thing and practically risk a whole lot more by being alone, OR: you could have **the best** team ever! …That, and I for one wouldn't need to go around running my mouth~." Smugly, with an upwardly tilted head, finalized Tokage.

…

Izuku looked at the duet as a stone statue –something he wasn't too far off from being considered, minding his odd marble white-gray complexion– and seemed to suffer a core meltdown. His eyes, staring into emptiness, suggesting that whoever was home left for a fishing trip.

…

Gathering after the short silence a breath, and blinking once for assurance of not dreaming, Midoriya spoke his own mind:

"Sure. …But first, I'll take you up on that offer. Mind fetching something from my dorm room? It's pretty important. And fragile." Delivered Izuku the reply with his own budding hint of a snide smirk. Just as per usual.

"Uuuu~ You're allowing us to see your room? I wonder what type of arcane treasures you got stashed there…!" Daydreamed Setsuna with sparks of light in her eyes as she already began kneading her fingers together as if a mad doctor known for battling a platypus.

"Don't get your hopes too high, girl. Again, pretty sure Midoriya's just human." Butted in Kendo with a pretty dismissing and dryly amused face.

"HAH! Then will there be hidden the '_special_' type of magazines?! Color me interested." Replied the greenette as she began wobbling her eyebrows.

"I'll stop your train of thought there. Not to mention, if you're looking for '_that_' kind of stuff, then Mineta's room is the answer." A little smugly cut off Misoriya with a good amount of sarcasm when smirking.

"Can't argue with that. Grape's known for what he's known." Agreed Kendo as her face seemed to dull into a basic form of putty.

"Alright. Still! I'll run my nose through some hidey-holes if I find any! What are we looking for?" Brought Tokage her compromise without any trace of shame. In fact, it felt as if that would be an inevitable thing she'd do none the less.

"Don't worry. The room doesn't have much left in it." Gave Izuku a jaunty twitch of his mouth. "But so long you only search the main room, you're free to look for whatever leprechauns you think you'd find. Just make sure you are careful when handling two transparent freezing containers. They're about a fistful sized. And **very fragile**! That's all if you're willing." Was the sought object's description. A tad vague, but nothing too common to confuse with those qualities.

"You mean the type of freezing containers for cells?" Quirked Kendo a brow as she used a finger to tap her cheek.

"Like the ones used in clinical research? Is that the kind of container?" Asked for clarification Setsuna while whipping aside a strand of wavy hair that bothered he sight since striking the Medusa look.

"Exactly that. But please, don't open them. It's been a while since the materials were cultivated, and it very important they stay preserved." Reaffirmed Izuku, set over the containers' safety.

"Gee! Don't sweat it Big-S, we got this! You could've just said they're very important to you." Calmly placated the vice rep of '2B' as she already led the way.

"Don't worry, if she'll try something stupid I'll make sure it won't catch fire." Sarcastically reassured Kendo after sending a gesture made famous by Big Rock Dwain.

…

"Right… I'm only more stressed now." Quietly lamented Izuku to no one with a dry expression. "Wait for me at U.A.'s school building entrance after. I've still got something to do." Bid the secretive hero as he took his way towards the academy's board meeting room.

"Roger-dodger, exiled beefer!" Yelled away Setsuna before entering Height's Alliance.

…

Uau!

It was beyond great how lucky Izuku got to skip on facing anyone from his class! This was too good to be true, almost! And hey, he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. This was the perfect deal!

He could just start skipping steps from joy while walking on!

"Mm. Today must be my day!" Uttered Izuku to himself.

* * *

_~ U.A. Meeting Room ~_

"Alright, let's not waste time, we're all busy, especially now. So let's get to it." Announced Toshinori after taking his seat at the massive table destined for staff only talks. Usually for the most important ones alone.

But today, and longer, some exceptions were made.

For one: Izuku never mentioned to Setsuna and Itsuka that this meeting was quite particular between well trusted people. Very few knew about Tomura's Breakout Plan. And even fewer knew how stacked the odds were in the captured villain's advantage.

By that, it meant only Nezu, Yagi, Nighteye, Shuzenji, Torino, Naomasa and himself were aware. Including the prospect of All for One's threatening return.

For second: Izuku was to **unofficially** **carry** a task, that would be decided over this talk, towards amassing a grater pool of intelligence against Shigaraki.

…

"Then allow me to not mince words: After three days of scouting fulfilled by Eraserhead, along with Mr. Tsukauchi's tracking, we believe to have found a few fugitives that are, or were, allied to Shigaraki's accomplices." Presented Nezu the core finding that would serve as prelude to what action they'd decide over.

"More exactly-" Picked up Toshinori to explain further, clearing his coarse throat with a cough. "Naomasa has identified at least **one** fugitive to be the Alliance's equipment procurator and Broker: **Giran**, as better known."

"**Giran**, or **Kagero Okuta**, his real name, was spotted working with small time gang members in the nighttime casino: **Backport**. It's located in the business center of Musutafu. …Right where we'd believe no one would even consider hiding. A core location filled by citizen activity." Detailed Tsukauchi as he rummaged through the files that held what little info there was existent about Giran and the location's history.

"The other members? Any leads on them?" Asked with calm control Sir.

"Only suspicions. Which is why I believe Midoriya should be given **free** **reign** over this problem." Advised Nezu after revealing the state of undecipherable identities. His well-known jolly tone having been replaced by a more serious one when discussing key aspects over a possible crisis that could at any point bloom.

"Why do you say that Nezu!? How can you be so careless! This isn't a potential spot for villain organization; **it is** a criminal organization! And you're sending the boy alone there?!" Reacted with rebellion Recovery Girl. Her harsh tone and raised voice having made the overall atmosphere a tad uncomfortable.

"I can be this sure, dear Chiyo, because we aren't aware of **who** or **what** there can be stashed away in Backport. Since we can only suspect, it's better if we permit young Izuku full ability to secure the case. …And I mean: with **every** ability and trick at disposal." Puckered Nezu his snout after rubbing a paw over the desk's surface lightly. "I fear there could be **Nomu units** left within Giran's possession to assure his safety; like some bodyguards. Or better said: insurance for the League's information safety."

"You still make this unreasonable. Actually, you make it even more dangerous by sending Izuku if Nomu's are involved! Why don't we send a group of Pro's? Given the info and if made aware, what could be wrong in that? They'd be prepared!" Persisted the elder medic as she inclined over the table to stare right though the headmaster's beady eyes.

"Shuzenji. Please, you're the one making this unreasonable." Countered with a stern and leveled tone Sorahiko after craning himself towards the academy's lifeline. "Izuku is the only facet we can call to during this period. This is an **intell collecting** mission. One that doesn't promise us victory over the problem of Tartarus's budding breakout. …So we can't afford Pro's or other law enforcers to run their mouth about this crap. Because if they'll find anything pointing to that conclusion? …We'd be done for!" Stiffly summarized the elder hero.

"Unfortunately, Gran Torino is right Chiyo. And should Backport prove to be dangerous? Midoriya has proven to take care of himself in harsher situations before. We can trust his methods to be fruitful." Came the confident, although halfhearted, support of All Might. It was obvious he wasn't entirely on terms with the prospect either. Yet he was willing to see the logic in the solution.

…

"No one thinks anything different of this!? No one?! Izuku! Why don't you say something?! This is **your** wellbeing put at stake. You're ok without even demanding a few questions?! Nighteye? You're alright with this?" Tried the medical representative to grasp at any support against Nezu's decision. Unwilling to accept the unprepared and blind decision of using Izuku as cannon meat!

"…" Sir Nighteye remained silent as he was questioned to voice his opinion. His sight didn't even make contact with Shuzenji or Midoriya.

…

"I have no reproaches to give." Laconically answered Izuku, surprising the old nurse. His expression slightly twitched to hint some passing pangs of shame or guilt for not taking the part of the woman that assured he could walk and live after his many abuses of One for All.

"You're all crazy…" Bitterly murmured Chiyo. "Why had you called for me then? If you aren't even willing to see my way, Nezu?!" Was the redirected subject.

…

Nezu ran a look over everyone, before meeting the eldest staff member of U.A's eyes. Tapping repeatedly in the wood of the desk, clicking his teeth as he came to a conclusion, the headmaster rose from his spot to observe the academy's grounds set before the windowed wall's view.

"We have to discuss methods over how we can further postpone Shigaraki's escape event. I don't doubt he has rallied many, many, other allies, ready to pounce when Gigantomachia makes the break effort." The director's pale reflection in the window continued to be their only visual connection as he spoke without miming another move.

"I'd say that is the most important reason why we're here today." Spoke Toshinori from his spot as he supported a little of his weight over an armrest. His sunken eyes that glinted electric-blue remained as vigilant as ever, in spite of how tired he looked after some restless days of work. "As an update: The wardens and supervisors of Tartarus have sunk Machia in a **pool** of highly corrosive and potent acids, in order to contain his rapid regeneration. …Unfortunately he seems to **adapt** to that as well, rather quickly too."

The almost sullen mentor rose himself from the seat at the table, and paced towards Izuku in a deliberately slow manner.

"So we need ideas…" The once pillar of Hope finalized as he slightly hunched to regard Midoriya with a piercing look.

"Ah. …I understand." Replied Chiyo as she straightened herself against the chair's back. "This feels like forcing us to anatomically counter his progress. …I'd propose… **quirk suppression medication**, perhaps?" Mused the medic as she ran a gloved hand over her lab coat's trim. "Do we know anything concrete about that thing's abilities?"

Questioned with some hope Shuzenji as her first and leading clue would be settled by this notion.

Toshinori, with his unwavering stare, raised a palm to rest it over his pupil's shoulder. Tightening the grip and trying to garner no further attention, the man quietly whispered with a hum: "Boy…" Permitting Izuku to make for himself the message the once top Pro transmitted.

"I-… I" A little suddenly began Midoriya to try and speak, stumbling for a second in his words when the board's attention fell over him. "Aham… What I meant to say was: Machia should be, at least in theory, vulnerable to **psycho-degenerative**, and **nervous-degenerative**, means." Voiced Izuku.

"Why do you believe that, son." Questioned the recently re-activating hero. Having put aside his small facemask, Torino carefully looked at Midoriya when waiting for his elaboration. The elder was by no means dumb, of course, he more than knew how Izuku may have ended in the possession of such sensitive information. He just seeked confirmation in some way…

"It's right to guess you gained that knowledge after facing Machia on the beach, correct?" Was the pleasantly surprised belief of Naomasa. It was no more than an educated guess, yes. However, unknowingly to the detective, his little offer at an explanation only irked the old hero. That gave a bit of leeway to Izuku and twist his answer.

"…In some part. Yes." Answered Izuku. Sporadically braking his furtive eye-contact with Sir Nighteye. The reasons for why the soon to be adult held such potent knowledge was in no small amount due to Nighteye's '_foresight_'.

Having observed numerous variations, possibilities, and overall renditions of the same or vastly different universes had its own perks.

Aside from amassing **pure** **hatred**, that was.

Izuku couldn't deny he gained quite the veritable amount of experience and secrets through that niche discovery.

So him taking heed of the results exposed to, wasn't exactly surprising. In fact! That was the exact essence of why he even bothered learning so much about the many _failures_ and _enraging_ realities of his life. All to change everything!

…

"So, what does that imply? Should we tweak at his brain in hopes of dumbing him down to the level of a vegetable?" Suddenly and abruptly came up Sorahiko with a jaw dropping suggestion. "Sounds pretty good."

"OLD MAN!" Yelled with a stomp Shuzenji as she jumped from her seat! "Watch your tongue!"

"Oh, don't me, bag of bones! You're no younger! Even worse actually! And what?! It's pretty effective if you ask me!" Responded in kind Torino after getting himself riled up in such a manner by the longtime ally.

"Effective…? Effective?! Wh-what's that supposed to mean, Torino you hypocrite!?" Fumed the now reddening nurse.

"YES! Effective, what's so hard to get? We trade Machia for the countless lives he puts at risk for every second, like the ticking time bomb he is! You senile lunatic! That's what I swore to do as a Hero." Retorted the short and aged Pro.

"You promised…? Oh! I'm sorry, Torino. But let me remind you: You aren't the ONLY ONE that made an OATH! First and foremost, I swore as MEDIC to never abuse my status over a life! Remember, we can ONLY save! Unlike YOU, you **paid criminals**!" Hollered with deep spite the elder woman, shaking from every extremity at the dose of mind numbing adrenaline.

…

A mortifying silence settled over the atmosphere when those words made themselves clear to everyone's ears. A disbelieving slack jawed expression marred the headmaster's visage, so unnaturally, that he struck a nearly palpable sense of unease and regret no second later to the gathered people!

Nezu, never expressed such a shocked appeal before! At the bare minimum, not to Izuku's knowledge. And seeing the leading figure of the institute so absolutely gobsmacked wasn't something anyone would've likely wanted to witness.

It was just SO wrong! This NEVER happened! Or shouldn't have in countless iterations.

…

"Chiyo. Is that what you think of-" Remained unfinished All Might's words the second Shuzenji broke in a storm out of the meeting room. Leaving without even another word said.

…

…

"Thank you, Midoriya, for the insight… We should move this discussion to another professional. After… what we've seen to be a normal reaction." Spoke Sir. lightly, almost as if trying to sneak his words around a sleeping pack of wolves.

"This. This is why, the public can't know of the building events." Voiced Yagi a clear fact as if in a daze while looking nowhere but down, balancing himself lightly from a foot to another like a nervous habit.

"…We should continue this later. I think that it's most wise to confront and calm Shuzenji first. So I'll go soon after if there aren't any more questions to address." Echoed the hollow mutter of Nezu as he began recomposing himself when rounding slowly the table.

"…"

"…"

…

"Mr. Nezu?" Dared Izuku to speak to the sullen director that kept his back to the group, as if deeply troubled over what to do next. Or better said, deeply concerned over what will come of the academy and his allies, should this madness continue.

"M-mm… Yes? Yes, Izuku, speak ahead…" Almost breathlessly, and rushed as if back to reality by the call, Nezu blurted out the response. Yet he hadn't turned to look his student.

…

"Regarding the mission. I had two colleagues offering to help me. They don't know about what's going on. But they have figured out I must act on some of the pro's behalf, secretly. …And in order to keep their silence, their price was involvement. …What do you say?"

Carefully described Izuku. Aware of his headmaster not experiencing the greatest emotions this moment. It was better to be mellow and curious, for lack of a better word, when trying to blindly feel after an impression. Of course the scope was to not add any more gloom over the director's back. As well as straining his master's limits over the agreement he made.

…

"Can they keep quiet, if involved?" Drily inquired Nezu.

"That was their deal, yes." Repeated Izuku.

"…" The academy's leader hadn't spoken back. He seemed as if exuding his answer purely by virtue of silence. As if proving his point through a rhetoric and basic fact. That, or either he simply zoned out in thought again.

"So long, they won't be informed of the current situation? I believe it can prove useful, young Izuku. …And I believe this is what Nezu must think as well." Carried and tweaked Toshinori the headmaster's silence to his pupil's advantage, seeing the unnerving silence persisting.

"Mmm? Yes. Yes! …Correct, Toshinori." Once again distractedly, as if awaken from slumber, expressed the director. "Young Midoriya. Th-… this will be all for today. You are free to leave. …And thank you for the acceptance. I'm aware we're pushing our boundaries by relying on your efforts. …So: please forgive me, this time, Midoriya." Began Nezu to return to his faculties and senses. However, he still saw it as best to not regard the student when speaking. Perhaps he still needed a moment.

"Don't think about it, Mr. Nezu. I agreed on this willingly. And even if you were to wrong me, you still helped me more than I could thank for." Assured Izuk as he deftly prepared to take his leave. Whatever followed to be discussed was clearly nothing that should include him.

"Take care, Izuku." Gruffly spoke All Might when taking his place, directing his volume of voice straight to him with a meaningful tone.

"Take care." Returned Izuku the kind words. He couldn't miss how genuine they were spoken by the emaciated mentor. And much to his pleasure, his small farewell had illuminated his teacher's visage enough to take off some concerns off his conscience.

"Everyone: Have a good day. Excuse me."

And with the final words that meant little more above formal conduct, Midoriya stepped out of the conference room.

* * *

_~ Inside 1A Heights Alliance ~_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Screeched Bakugo with enough poison to paralyze an elephant, and enough decibels to detonate a bat's ears clean off to space!

How fortunate that Setsuna and Kenod were made of sterner stuff. So much so, that to them the small show of intimidation came off as quite petty.

"Please don't mind him, girls. Wh-what happened? A-and apologies for whatever Midoriya made you do. You're alright?" Tried Momo to intervene and adhere a more diplomatic approach in contrast to the sparking bomber of the class. And judging by her tone, she sounded quite concerned over her friend's wellbeing since it involved Midoriya. Literal nightmare fuel for her!

"Oh posh, luv! All's good. We're here to take a few things! Don't worry over nothing. And chill, Actually Satan didn't force us into anything. Though~ I wouldn't mind if did~." A detectable satisfaction could be sensed in Tokage's speach when in the position to control the direction of the subject. Her sickly sweet smile was just **so** damn telling of her mood! "Though if I'm being honest, I'd say the ugly pooch here is the bother."

'_You're such a bossy bother, it's unreal_.' Mentally noted the orange haired class rep of 1B, this time a little more acceptable of her friend's traits since they were directed towards a common annoyance. "Ah well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to put a leash on the thing. He's a little more than just annoying." Was Kendo's snide and tactfully cheery veiled opinion over the blond explosion enthusiast.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, DUMB BITCHES?!" Naturally was the reaction that only proved the confident martial artist's point. Her small smile was sure to emphasize that aspect to the other students present.

"Pardon me, though if I may: what exactly is it that you two are after?" Politely tried Iida to understand the reason for the two student's in Midoriya's request. "Moreover I can't, in good conscience as class rep, permit access to two sister class girls in Midoriya's room!" Suddenly sprung the mecha-protocol enforcer Iida to responsibility!

"Bah, shush, Initial D! We're allowed by Izuku. See?" Danced Setsuna the granted key to his room before the gobsmacked classmates like a hulk of flesh before a pack of lions. "Besides, there's no rule to say otherwise to what we're doing." Daringly claimed Tokage, as she flashed a toothy, lopsided, grin with a childish show of tongue.

Their reaction to seeing such a thing, as **the Key** of Tyr's room, in the possession of anyone else BUT Midoriya himself, was absolutely priceless! The sight would surely be ingrained within the prankster's memory for a very, very long while.

Their imagination began to run wild over the unknown mysteries that were fashioned or worked on by the tricky exile. That key was equal to them as the key to Hell and back! It was just absurd to fathom it being in someone else's hands!

The thought alone of what outlandish and mind twisting creations with use destined against indomitable quirks that were forged in the recesses of Midoriya's private quarters began infiltrating as a collective curiosity the class's desire to explore.

Stunned, frozen, red hot burning, trembling, awe filled, terrified or even weirdly appreciative, were but few of the reactions seen on the teens' faces.

"Pretty cool right? Oh well, we're off to our swanky and totally best friend's room. Just to see a few things, you know. No biggie." Nonchalantly, though very knowingly, waved off Tokage after getting her fill of disbelief. It simply felt too good to come off as proving people wrong in some ways, or even better: to prove you somehow achieved the **impossible**! "Don't worry, I'll put a good word for you later." Cheekily jabbed Setsuna with a superbly smug, sweet, and teasing smile. Just her absolute pleasure when it came to making fun!

"Would've said it differently, but, true enough. We won't take long, no worries Iida." Spoke Kendo as she trailed after the skipping greenette. She herself sporting a pretty satisfied smirk when assuring the class rep.

Normally she would crack jokes or seize the moment to enjoy a little awe when possible. She wasn't one to skip on a little fun. But with her sister class? It was weirdly pleasant to let it stew for a while before savoring the end result. Maybe it was just because there were too many annoyances she built up over the recent times with the paranoid bunch. Or maybe because of the _squad retard_ thing going on. Or maybe she just enjoyed taking Izuku's part due to the reactions.

Oh yeah, that last one definitely was an influence.

…

"B-bu-bu-but WhAt ThE FUcK!? HoW diD YoU get your hands on **that** KEY!?" Suddenly bellowed Minoru from behind the crowd's back, blue in the face from anxiousness and jealousy! To him, it was all like a slap to the face when seeing these two smoking hot babes strutting so nonchalantly and daringly to his greatest nightmare's layer of whatever horrors existed locked.

This was an absolute rageout! How the hell did that asshole had these two under his charms?! This was preposterous to the midget of the heroics course! 'He deserved that treatment', he thought fervently!

Oooh, the sheer amount of scorn towards the green haired monster was reaching new heights previously unknown to Mineta. And the Monster itself wasn't even present here to revel in the heaven he scored?!

'_If only… if only I…!_' Began Minoru to hyperventilate as his thoughts raced at **kilo-lewds per second**! A speed only achievable to the entity that was Minoru Mineta, of course!

"If ONLY I HAD THEM IN MY ROOM, WHAT I'D D-!" Suddenly cut the film to the grapeheaded teen once a disturbingly powerful tongue lash smashed his check with the reverb of a villain being nailed by All Might! Viciously dropping the small student like an inanimate object over the cold floor, letting him dream of sweet, relaxing, nothing once departed from his frothing imagination.

"Uau! That was an episode like none before. Heh!" Remarked Denki with a little laugh at the end, seeing the absolute deadweight that was his friend.

"Nice one Tsu!" Cheered Mina with low tone and frown adorning her features as she stood beside the amphibian themed heroine. "I think you keep getting better and better."

…

Katsuki smoldered silently, with minute grimaces spastically pulling at his facial muscles. A huffed snarl slithered trough his gritted teeth once his eyes broke contact with the two girls from 1B. And no sooner, with a little rational thought, the surprisingly clever blond made a one eighty degree turn, and stomp-walked his way out through the main door!

Having reasoned for the worthless Deku to inevitably pass Height's Alliance in order to meet the two extras for whatever they came for, it was best for him to take action out of the others view.

'_If Deku wants something important, then he'll have to ask it from me first_!' Had resolved Bakugo once firmly planted outside the dorm's exit. Ready to wait for the two 'bitches' as he called them and snatch whatever worthless shit Deku could want.

This just proved him right!

Deku was only a fucking coward!

A loser and a waste of anything valuable to another!

He'd have his scores settled in no time, Katsuki was obsessed over that objective.

…

Meanwhile, Eijiro thought better to gather a few people for a planned backup, considering his idea could become a little heated if he were to pull it off correctly:

"Yaoyorozu! Todoroki! Could you please help me with something? It's a bit too important to try it alone." Approached the red haired brawler with a more serious expression than usual, as he hoped to heaven and back to reassemble some of the people he once convinced to go save Bakugo.

He felt they would be the ones who could resonate with his thoughts the best! That and, well, who else had the guts to try and provoke Midoriya?

"I'm listening…" Dully answered Shoto, while Momo left her response at a nod.

* * *

"A~aaaaaand, here. We. Are!" Silently, yet filled with a sense of thrill opened Tokage the door to one of the most secretive people to frequent the academy.

"A~aaaaaand, here we go messing things up. Yay…" Sardonically faked Itsuka her friend's energetic outlook, already being prepared for them to break something or cause some bad stuff. And by them, she meant Setsuna!

"Could you stop it with the sass, Fun Police! I'm not the walking bomb from downstairs to commit the stupid." A little sourly shot back the green haired girl, as she approached the room's desk. A desk filled with neatly stacked papers and a closed laptop.

"Oh, I know. But trust me when I say that we, mainly you, will do something we weren't supposed to. I'm just trying to josh you a bit; chill. You already do it to everyone on a daily basis." Impishly smiled Itsuka as she instead promptly sat on the bed to start kicking her feet back and forth as if staying over a pool's edge.

"Oh ,yeah?! I'll bet my pinky toe! That I won't be the one to cause any problem, missy prim and proper." Pepped up Setsuna with a nervy grin as her hands already took off to mindlessly wander over every space observable in the room.

And by 'took off', that did mean took off. Because the hands detached from her body to start emulating a little gimmick seen once in one of those old fashioned TV shows. …Something-something, about some Adams? She forgot a bit about with time.

…

Much to the duo's surprise, once having accustomed to Izuku's dorm room, they could say they were: a little let down…

For one, the guy's room was… pretty cold, they guessed. As in, it didn't have anything that felt like, Midoriya! No posters, no unique things strewn throughout it, no decorations, no weights for some activity, no books except for the school ones, nothing fun to do or see, nothing speaking youth actually… just, really nothing that even suggested a little customization.

Well, the room was for absolute certainty no Shoji type of empty! Since it had everything someone could want for a comfy space. It was just an eyesore how frigid and gray it felt.

It was almost more of a workspace if anything, not a personal room where one would relax. For fuck's sake! There were only papers strewn everywhere if possible!

…

…

"Found anything, 'great partner'?" Called Setsuna as if from a mile away, not even minding how her volume made Kendo slightly jump.

"Except from what we actually came here for? …No. I'm pretty sure I haven't." Answered Kendo as she slowly dragged her feet over the carpet, trying to make some kind of childish trick with static fields, due to really not trying to look through someone's things, as some others per say…

"You know? I'm a hundred percent sure you'll end up as the cat lady once we grow older! You just ain't fun right now." Jabbed Setsuna with a grin as she tapped and searched through a few drawers near Izuku's bed, sometimes crawling on all fours to look under furniture.

"Better cats than lizards that will eat me when old!" Jabbed back Kendo with an equally smug grin as she began transforming her slow movements over the carpet to swift jumps, much like a warmup.

"Hah! Who said I'll be alone when old?" Shot back the green haired vice rep after moving along towards the drawer to start searching it, and eventually moving towards the bathroom.

"Pretty sure the whole universe says that, gurl. You ain't nothing special. Sorry, not sorry." Smugly uttered Itsuka as she stood by Setsuna when faking some kind of moonwalk jog.

"Definitely more special than you, karate kid." Playfully returned Tokage the assault, occupied to look her friend with a toothy grin as her hand pressed on the bathroom door's handle.

"Hah! Popular belie-! WhAt tHE fUcK?!" Suddenly cut Itsuka herself off when stealing a glance through the cracked open door and into the immaculate white space.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?! Why didn't you tell me sooner when we were outside!?" Assumed Setsuna without realizing the true motive behind Itsuka's reaction.

"NO! That!" Simply pointed the 1B class rep to the bathroom, her hand slightly colder as before executing the action, while starring off at a specific point.

"What? Is it something we girls shouldn't see, or- -What. The. …hell…?" Gradually lost Setsuna the vigor in her tone as the color from her cheeks drained to a paler complexion.

…

The bathroom before them was nothing short of a horror stage set to shoot a film!

The center of attention their sight fell over first was the large mirror seen above the sink:

It was cracked to hundreds of shards! It's upper half, shattered like a cobweb, still remained through some miracle attached to the wall like an ugly, abstract painting. Its remains, not as lucky, were spread all over the floor in a form that looked to be almost a fine dust made from pure quartz.

Small clinks and fine crunches sounded as Setsuna's foot stepped over the faience. Analyzing everything from left to right very carefully and deliberately slowly, almost careful for something to spring her way from a dark corner, the girl dared to approach what clearly was one of Midoriya's warnings to not explore.

…

"Setsuna…"

"I saw." Predicted Tokage the most disturbing detail seen over the broken mirror's shards.

There, over and in between the many pieces still attached to the wall, the parts that made up half of the shattered mirror were stained by dried **blood**, maroon in color.

There was enough of it to cover every trench between the fragments and nearly a total quarter of the full mirror!

…

"What do you think Midoriya did?" Mused with some disturbance Kendo as she crouched over the floor to poke at the finely crushed glass and blood stained tiles.

They were definitely old.

Blood, once outside the body, in the open medium, after prolonged time dried to a maroon color. Another clue to its age was its consistency, similar to that of flaking paint.

"I know this is going to sound… really weird. But trust me when I say the context maxes a lot of sense; I'll tell it later; so: …I really hope Izuku did some ritual sacrifices here. …Because I really hope it's not what I think it is…"

Answered Setsuna with a grim seriousness after checking the drawers for any sharp object or item she suspected to find at such a scene. Her face darkened slightly and her bright green eyes scrunched at the corners when focusing over small details.

Her brow creased, her glabella tensed and her mouth pursed shut when rapidly going through what seemed to be her best find in this room yet: **Empty packs of pills**.

"This isn't ok…" Almost breathlessly muttered Tokage as she and Kendo tried to make out the few, tiny, words printed on the pack's broken back. "Wait a second…" Commanded the vice rep after bolting it once more in the middle of the room to start ravishing everything she could see or suspect to hide something!

"**Setsuna**! What are you doing!?" Nearly yelled Kendo after seeing her friend going through the room's every corner with the frenzy of a police chased crook! "STOP! You're ruining the room! And careful! I left the containers on the bed!" Tried Kendo to put herself before her friend's wild scavenging, while also saving the objects Izuku asked for.

"NO, Kendo! I know something **more** is hidden here! What we saw **wasn't** normal! And there **has to be** a reason or something related here." Countered the green haired classmate as she tugged her way for Itsuka's body block to start searching again.

"What do you expect to find!? W-we need to call for a teacher! The principal! But not start thrashing through this place on our own, we weren't allowed!" Tried Kendo to see a better solution to their finding, or at least one that didn't make them act like some bandits or hypocrites. Saying one thing than doing another wasn't something she felt like applying any time soon.

"We CAN'T Itsuka! You already know the teachers **and** Nezu, no doubt, are on Midoriya's side. They'd deny it. If not all the teachers, than **at** **least** All Might! We confirmed it already earlier! …So we need to do this on our own. Or on my own, whichever, you don't have to be part of it."

Argued the agitated Setsuna, with an obviously resolved decision for what she'd do. Towards the end, she felt it was only reasonable to offer her friend an exit, if this wasn't something she wanted to be part of.

"Yeah, well done! Tell me that after we've seen that and you already turned half the room upside-down! …Uufff… I'm in… But let's be tactful, not barbaric, ok?"

Controlled Kendo a little the situation before attracting some unwanted attention with their noise, ready to see for herself what was actually going on behind every student's back!

"Good enough. But one thing: We. Aren't going to try denouncing Izuku for whatever he's doing! I'm pretty sure that what he's **working** on takes **priority** over this. Ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

_~ Front of U.A.'s security doors. Inside campus ~_

Izuku had been waiting for a few solid minutes now. And his mind wondered many times over the safety of the containers he entrusted Setsuna and Itsuka with.

In fact, he began considering going after the two just to make sure the cell containers weren't breached or damaged.

'_Mm! No… I can be patient_.' Thought Izuku when culling the unconscious twitches that felt like stuck between action and inaction. He could wait for them. They could keep a promise. Setsuan already did so much more that he could've believed. …Yeah. Yeah, he could have a fraction of trust maybe. Things wouldn't be so bad.

So long they kept themselves to the main room, and nothing more, anything he felt were sensitive objects to expose to anyone would be safe and sound. Besides, he hid them well enough that they couldn't be found unless someone already was specifically after them.

Seeing how the time seemed to drag itself to no end, Izuku accommodated himself on one of the benches set by the campus entrance.

…

He might as well try and think what he'll tell Kota when they meet.

'_Hmm. It's been a while since I visited him last time. …Hopefully the Pussycats won't be any different than usual. If the news already painted me too badly for them to trust me with Kota… I could always just signal the kid from afar as a few times before. Yeah. He'll get the message. …After, I can go look the casino Naomasa scouted. …Going there at nighttime is a better move anyway. It'll draw out most of the criminals or gangs gathered there._

_They won't be a problem…_'

Internalized Izuku a crude plan for what to do, as well as lead Setsuna and Itsuka, as per agreement. Perhaps they would be especially helpful if the Pussycats won't see him with much tolerance.

Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case though.

…

"Midoriya. We need to talk."

…

Suddenly, the words that sounded far too close for comfort, clear indicator of how zoned out Midoriya became in order to pass time, left an almost bitter tang in his mouth.

That voice belongs to Kirishima. And last time Izuku checked, they weren't exactly the best of friends.

Well, at least in this version of the many possibilities they weren't. But, if need be, Midoriya considered using some aspects and knowledge from those many enraging versions to help himself against the **students**. A bit underhanded and cheap. …But he could be petty too. After all, he was the farthest thing from perfect!

Mark the plural when listening for sound, because the steps accompanying Kirishima meant he didn't came alone pretty well.

"I t-too, would like to share a word w-with you, Midoriya. Please, let's be civil." Weakly spoke Momo, trying to gather up more courage when approaching the… the… thing! Since she wasn't lenient over the notion of Izuku being and acting much like a good or normal human, her means of referring to him were in line to those beliefs.

Heh! If only Midoriya had knew that though!

He'd probably laugh. **Good naturedly**, on top of all. Since that belief was a hundred percent backed by truth! He was pretty comparable to a mere **tool**, truth be told. He even told this to All Might not long ago.

So he was open minded enough to accept the girl's opinions. …If only they'd be voiced of course.

"I believe you owe us this little, Midoriya. Please don't try avoiding the subject this time." Coldly added Todoroki as he 'dug paths' with his gaze through his estranged classmate's skull. If only looks could kill…

…

"Hoh? Owe you…? Hm. Hm-hm-hm! That's a bit funny to hear. But, if it's about hearing out? Then I don't mind hearing more of what bothers you. Hell, it might even be fun."

Cynically, with a sardonic smirk and a jeering glance, spoke the green haired hero as he only relaxed himself further on the bench he was seated on –already a somewhat odd occurrence from the usual to the trio– by resting a foot over his knee and an elbow over the bench's back.

…

"There's nothing funny here Midoriya. Not that it ever was with you." Spoke right away Eijiro.

"Ah! Is that so? Then my apologies: I'll remember to crack a joke once in a while. If it so pleases you, of course." Snidely returned Izuku. Falling back to his past means of '_socializing_' when this inevitable confrontation presented itself.

"Speaking of apologies: You should do that if you're at it. But not to me. You should tell that to Bakugo. His hands still _barely_ spark because of you." Heated up Eijiro, while pointing a finger at Midoriya.

"Huh… I-I'm… feeling a very weird sensation of hatred right about now…!" Muttered Izuku to himself, a snide smile still present, while slowly blinking for a little bit when breathing deeply. And deeper. And deeper.

Until he was sure enough his ears stopped ringing.

"Aside from Eijiro's problems we have to discuss. I'd like you to come clean about a few things you've aligned yourself with, Midoriya." Just as coldly and rebelliously addressed Tdoroki when looking Izuku straight in the eyes.

…

Izuku's brow somewhat burdened while a sensible tension was successfully built between them.

Heh, at least that never failed to happen!

…

Midoriya's hand tensed. His neck felt dry. His skin, marble gray and white, blemished as it was, felt stinging. His mouth slightly twitched at the corners to send telltales of a nervous smile, mixed with some other unpleasant feelings, building.

"Sure. I'll be as crystal clear as you could ever want. Todoroki Shoto." Smirked with an ironic ire and giddy annoyance Izuku the moment he figured that he might as well be sincere with the students.

After all, since they asked so nicely. How could he ever deny their request?

* * *

_~ Casino: Backport ~_

The pungent reek and buoyant clouds made up from cigar fumes and burnt plants impregnated every fabric and object out for the eyes to see. From complex and artistic masonry, to astoundingly rare furbished carpentry, to extravagantly decorated furniture, every possible pore over microscopic levels was steeped in the stench of ecstasy.

Stroboscopic and floods of intense, psychedelic, lights accompanied by heart jittering, booming, base sounds of music that rattled even the marble floors made for a most adequate element.

A handful of podiums, generously presented 'eyecandy' for many customers, well built over the years, to such an extent that the very income of the establishment could be seen flying from their fat hands and ripping wallets the more action there was served. As well as offered infamous, underground, erotic and illegal choreographies that served no more than as mere cover for the true goldmine.

Using another crime as fish-bait was nothing new; don't get it twisted for the veteran criminals. Yet it served its purpose well. The police forces and Pro's were **far too** **occupied** with searching, retrieving and saving the abused girls of broken families!

A harm brought to some without traces of remorse, if the elation seen from the busy villains was anything to go by.

"HA-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Laughed it up an enormous silhouette somewhere in the flood of lights as he sent a batch of hostages towards inconspicuous cars, ready for leading the wild goose chase when the Pro's would inevitably pass by this place.

"OOOooooOoO! Too GOOD! HA-HA-HA! 'S what these fuckers **deserve**! Ha-Ha-hA-Ha-hA!" Reveled another individual along the humongous bulk that cracked the first remark.

…

Now: as to what the lead covered…? Well, it was really special, that was certain! At least, in the eyes of those who didn't bother losing sleep over some 'meat' trafficking.

Something well sought in the ranks of the participants due to their potent and addictive qualities!

'**Ambrosia**', as they called it recently!

A fancy name for a well-known poison: **Trigger**!

Now discretely and neatly hidden as an ordinarily met drug, due to its **powdered** synthesized form. A rebranded product that boomed in the social underbelly of South Africa. And now boomed all over the globe!

The sheer novelty of the substance having been molded to be smuggled without any fancy need of preservation or special containment? Purely a joy for the criminal syndicates sprinkled throughout the continents! As well as small time distributors for huge cash-ins…

…

"H~mm-hm~hm~hm!" Delightedly hummed Giran as his hands expertly ran like springs through hefty stacks of physical money.

…They'd have to work a little on the transaction means, unfortunately. No one used such eyesores of bills anymore, anywhere. Everything was electronic nowadays! So things were dangerous for them in the end. False leads or no.

And they could risk possible traces crashing the profitable business.

But…

Wasn't that the point though?

"Mmm~mmm! It'll take some time to part with this kind of life~." Was the closely inebriated comment Giran spew after kicking back to relax his back over a far too pompous '_couch_?'.

'_Couch_?' was much to assume. Since the thing was really but a giant fucking hill of **money**! A deformed and lumpy hill, covered by a red and gold trimmed bedcover.

A little over the board of course, though why not have a little fun with it since the place would eventually be found and all the money taken?

That was the plan, in theory.

…

"_Then don't, mister Okuta. Everything, and so much more will be yours after master All for One regains freedom._" Came the buffered and fuzzy words of a highly secretive agent of the biggest bad Giran knew about.

The old fashioned radio pitched and lowered in volumes randomly ever since the conversation started. "_Besides: It will only take a mere few weeks. I'm almost certain someone of your expertise can endure such a measly 'weekend' in exchange for a life of luxury._" Snidely jabbed the unknown agent at Giran's person.

"U-huh! So… Ya's so certain 'bout it, that you won't be the one doing it?" Just as snidely returned Kagero a remark of his own.

"_Tactics, mister Okuta! Something, I believe, was entrusted to me for well cemented reasons. And something I believe you wouldn't get to understand any time soon…_" Returned as if playing tennis the incorporeal voice, with casual scoff. Not considering its time cheap enough to educate the lowly crook that thought so highly of itself to sass talk back!

"Mhm~mhm. Say! Uuh…"

"_Ujiko. Daruma Ujiko for you, mister Okuta_." Supplied the infamous mad doctor as he clearly reveled in the sheer weight his alias carried. A debatably 'well earned' reputation after numerous macabre achievements. A library of cases that could turn to ice, from fear, any respectable detective's bones! And another case just begged to become the new **crowning** achievement.

"Uh-huh! Right, so, Daruma Nobodycares! What do you want me to do again? Asides me to risk my pristine business for, to boot." Without any care retorted Giran as he maintained a constantly carefree composure.

"_No need for dramatics, mister Okuta. All will prove worth beyond your feeble imagination if you'll play nicely. An especially sweet deal, if you ask me, since you aren't even required to succeed necessarily!_" Began the crazed scientist to threaten spills of emotion making their way through the warbled audio.

His excitement was too hard to contain! The man desired results! Facts! Numbers! Aspects! Palpable research about its latest obsession and muse!

Yes!

Something very special indeed.

"Mhm. So, just… let the ugly thang do what it's made for do, right? You just needed me as a lead and trap for it." Spoke the broker while relaxing himself along the hill of money. Using it as a pseudo bed for an unreasonably strain to a human's back. It was just stupid greed by this point…

"_Precisely, mister Okuat. Mm! I'm pleased to see you bright enough to remember this! Bravo!_" Jabbed again the elder doctor with a gruff and throaty jeer.

"Whatever strokes your ego, Surgeon Intestines."

"_Laugh it off, mister Okuta, but be aware that the Nomu I sent you is worth more than what your small life is! At least, __**she**__ can be useful._" Shot back Ujiko as a creek of a spring traveled through the beatup radio.

"Oh, yeah! Real useful! I always wanted aaa… **Whatever** **the** **fuck** she is! A walking, necrotic, naked corpse." Retorted the broker with no small amount of disgust as he rose up to crane a look over the unmoving creature born from the 'doctor's' fucked up experiments.

To be more descriptive: A pitch-black body, with an exposed brain from which '_branches?_' similar to snakes sprouted to coil around her armpits, neck and waist.

…Highly disturbing.

"Mm. …Pity about the girl, I guess... Looked like she'd have been a beauty." Mumbled Giran as he inspected from a safe distance the Nomu, left and right. As for his observation, it was based entirely off the thing's physique. And judging by it, the chance of it being dangerous and agile was very high.

Still… grotesque, don't get him wrong.

"_Oooh, I stand by that claim entirely, mr. Okuta. She was especially beautiful after the carvings I made in her organs and brain began rearranging in the perfect mold for the quirks bestowed!_" Morbidly reminisced with fascination the deranged scientist. His smile could be imagined and felt through his vile voice that sent chills down the broker's back.

"So… she can create illusions, has some physical boosts, a different anatomy and… makes _mental connections_? …Doesn't sound like much of a weapon to me, Doc. Intestines." Contemplated Kagero with a cracking smirk, quite amused even.

And his evaluation wasn't entirely off, to be sure. The dumb monster was clearly no All Might buster! That was obvious.

And neither was it terrifically versatile. It was basically a lump of mutated meat that swarmed beneath its skin with whatever nightmares fashioned.

"_You just do your job, mr. Okuta. And I assure you, the troubles will end there. I accounted for everything to go as smooth as possible. Really, you just have to assure the Nomu will be close by the target: __**Midoriya Izuku**__. You only need to keep him busy. The rest? …Will be..._ _ho~ooh! Purely astonishing._"

Daruma Ujiko ended his instructions with an ecstatic chuckle at the end. He was so filled with glee that he couldn't even bother sneaking another insult at the broker.

His imagination, so wild already, raced beyond hundreds of incredible results. All expectations the mad scientist was thrilled to document. It all would be flawless!

Soon. Just soon!

"Ok… I guess… You're a very weird gu-" Was Giran's unfinished reply once the old radio cut to a graveyard silence. It would've been even chilling, if not thanks to the booming background music.

* * *

"…yes. Yes. Yes. YES. **YES**! So close! So close, BOYS!" Cheered Ujiko in a fit of elation the second he jumped away from his desk and off his chair!

"█▄███▀▀▀███████▀▀▀▀▀▀!" A symphony of growls, shrieks and howls erupted at the sign of uncharacteristic activity from the 'creator'!

The ear-piercing explosion of noise rumbled and rattled the walls beneath the massive complex! A colosseum of flesh hungry abominations, baring teeth, claws, boned edges and blunt knuckles twitched and writhed in eagerness from their pods and designated places, until call for action.

"Hey-HEY! EASY! STAY PUT!" Bellowed the 'doctor' at the vast dark that expanded, as cover, over the rowdy creatures.

…

The elder man's eyes shifted back with clear obsession over a lit screen.

After having re-watched, observed, documented and analyzed every second of the short recordings of Gigantomachia trying to fight off the proclaimed Tyr, God of War: Ujiko could not believe his luck! And could not believe his genius most of all! …Sometimes, he felt nearly frightful of his own capacities.

The spark of genius that caused his great expression and jolliness was a **solution**!

Yes! A solution to return his master everything that was ever robbed from him!

Return his power!

Return his body!

Return his immortality!

Everything! Everything that master All for One was burdened and suffering with, all because of the blasphemous All Might, could be reversed!

The sorry fool, Toshinori, or whatever was his name, would soon come to experience a punishment so cruel, that it should have been reserved for only the afterlife.

Fortunately for Ujiko: There was no afterlife to be afraid of!

"I can't wait! I can't wait! OoOoHhh… patience master Shigaraki. Little patience, and I will prove you how much your invested trust and resources were worth." Uttered with joy the scientist, dazed as if drunk, and slipping past his age old lips the name of All for One.

**Shigaraki**! The name his master bestowed as heritage to Tomura himself. His own name!

"Soon, you'll have everything again…"

…

After reading and re-reading every small detail, all the little hidden nooks, strewn throughout Izuku's many books, painstakingly searching all there was to know about him, Ujiko reached eureka:

Midoriya Izuku, Tyr, was perfect for **the new body** that All for One could gain!

It was utterly perfect!

Why hadn't he thought about it before! "hAaaAaAAAaa-Ha-ha-ha!" The two already had to share a link through those ancient quirks! A compatibility that just begged to be discovered. And it was all there! All there for the taking!

Seeing how Midoriya grew beyond the natural expectations of the quirk known as One for All, to the point in which he could ignore even the threat that master All for One once struck in his prime, was purely an opportunity!

No registered quirk from Ujiko's records matched the previous inheritors in one regard, all except Black Whip. An unheard phenomenon! Something that unfortunately, since the books proved to be older than desired, wasn't documented by Midoriya in them. At least not those volumes…

The answers to those questions stood safely stashed away wherever Midoriya may have hidden them ever since returning from those so called 'internships' as a freelancer.

The sheer magnitude of improvement and versatility brought by this inheritor would be more than enough to satisfy All for One, as well as add to his soon to grow arsenal. And to top it all off, the boy had proven himself witty and clever enough many times to resolve difficult situations. The doctor was sure his master wouldn't feel insulted by gaining this vessel as gift!

His **blood** would do just nicely, as a specimen, to flow through All for One as his own. Bringing back the all-encompassing strength that once ruled over society.

…

"…True, mmh… yes. I'll still have to prepare and make room for some little surgeries to perform, bu-uuut… It's not something I can't do already. …M-hm, it'll be easy!"

Checked and thought already ahead the crazed scientist.

He would require to make a few transplants for his master's good, of course, that was to be expected. For example: the eyes, optical nerves, nasal passages, inner ear, skin, muscle tissue and hair follicles would have to be carefully used in restoring All for One's lost features and senses.

Those were some little things that would be more fiddle work, rather than critical attention to be spared when working the nerves of a human spine.

The real and important surgery? Would be **cutting off Midoriya's head**!** And replacing it with the restored one of his master**!

…

If Tomura ever waned, hesitated or simply made his move too late, he'll just have to get used to a new and improved sight of his master.

No loss, to be sure.

Besides, maybe it was for the best this way! Having **Tyr** out and about could become a problem for the Tartarus Breakout. And there was no room for failure in this plan! Therefore, he should be excused when stealing away Tomura's pleasure of ridiculing Midoriya after his victory.

Either way. This struggle was clear towards which end it inclined. And Ujiko was dedicated entirely to realize it.

…

Hero Society will fall.

All Might's sacrifices will fade.

And the cycle will be reset again!

* * *

**Well, things started building up a bit, didn't they?**

**1A still doesn't hold Izuku in the best regards, still. So much so that a few have even started keeping a lookout for wehn he returns!**

**Bakugo is hellbent after a much desired revenge.**

**Kirishima, Momo and Todoroki will have one of the most soulcrushing conversations they'll ever live to experience!**

**And, Setsuna and Itsuka are continuing to represent some of the few people willing to decipher Midoriya's reasons and deeds.**

**... As for the U.A. meeting? Well... that could've been dealt with a little more diplomacy on Torino's part. Just a tad, though. And of course, a new location has been established for us to explore! Casino BACKPORT! Can't wait to get there and reveal how the parties will interact!**

**As a change of pace, Izuku will pay a little visit to perhaps what is a last source of motivation. Since Eri isn't exactly someone Midoriya has the best ties with to speak, Kota remains as the only one that still thinks of him as the good guy. So, fingers crossed the Pussycats won't bare teeth when they meet.**

**...**

**And... well: Ujiko!**

**Yeah. He and Giran -not that Giran doesn't do some despicable things too- are up to no good. A little horror element even, for the next confrontation.**

**Oh, yeah, by the way: What do you think of Ujiko's plan of surgery?! All for One stealing Izuku's body to replace his destroyed one? Scary, disgusting, bad?**

**I can't wait to see what you think of the situation.**

**...**

**Until then: Take care of yourselves out there, and see you very soon! G'bay!**


	10. Where Deku Traveled

**~Where Deku Traveled~**

* * *

…

…

…

"Sure. I'll be as crystal clear as you could ever want. Todoroki Shoto." Smirked Midoriya with an ironic ire and giddy annoyance the moment he accepted the student's persistence on coming to light. Regarding his motivations? There was no secret to keep against anyone.

He'd be as open as he'd ask for.

The trio of nervous and unsettled colleagues settled themselves on the bench set adjacent to Midoriya's, gulping down on their chilling instincts as they looked within the smoldering green gaze of a bothersome problem they hadn't addressed for too long.

The veil of ardent verdant hid beneath a kiln of guilty orange, yet invisible to the eyes of people. Each time Midoriya blinked, the same infuriatingly complex stare would fix them, almost like trying to communicate visually to them. It was all so frustrating! Why didn't he talk already if he looked like that!?

Izuku's foot, positioned to rest over a knee, began to lightly pivot up and down as in alert of wasting time when the gloomy silence began to feel oppressive. Not that he bothered breaking it to help the mood. His right arm, left to support itself over the bench's back, twitched enough to relax fully as his fingers tapped over the hardened wood. The glinting specks of marble-white and gray of his blemished skin, exposed to the sun's rays like a snake's shimmering scales, ominously sent quivers of apprehension through the students nerves.

…

"Tell us, Midoriya:" began Todoroki after returning to his senses with a hearty breath to cool his lungs and blood. "Why are you this way?" Came the almost numb question.

"This way…?" Slowly repeated the green haired man with an utterance saturated in effete curiosity. "You'll have to be more specific, Todoroki Shoto."

"I think he meant to ask: Why are you such a piece of shit, Midoriya? Because I can remember pretty well no one did anything to spite you against us." Heatedly took over Kirishima when the Todoroki heir mulled over his elaboration.

"Kirishima! Careful… careful…" Quietly, almost frightfully, warned Momo as a hand shot out to tug roughly on the red haired classmate's jacket sleeve. Moment after, just as succinctly, having abandoned the action to regard Midoriya with her doubtful look, as if hoping to not have garnered the estranged colleague's attention.

"Stand at ease, Yaoyorozu, I don't jump to violence when I'm bad mouthed. …At least, unlike other explosive failures." Let Izuku a meaningful comment to slide along with his disarm at any possible violence occurring. His memory briefly sweeping over a class member that was once an unfortunate decision to make friend.

"Bullshit!" Seethed Eijiro on spot as his gaze locked with despise over Izuku's form once picking up on the jeer sent Bakugo's way. "You can't even compare yourself to Bakugo in the first place with how much of an asshole you are!"

"Quiet, Kirishima! You're changing the subject! You can yell all you want later, after he answers my questions!" Suddenly snapped Todoroki at the red haired brawler, with a stinging venom in his voice as his burnt eye twitched at the corner, forcing his neutrally numb mouth to jerk in kind.

"Ho~oh. What a change of character, Todoroki Shoto." Slyly mocked Izuku as he witnessed the uncharacteristic explosion of rebellion in the heterochromatic teen. "Suffering from bottled emotions lately? You should probably see a psychiatrist for help." Sarcastically continued the green haired man as he accentuated his jab with a dismissive hand wave.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Midoriya. You aren't any better. And don't provoke Kirishima either, you're answering to me now, no one else." Coldly spoke Shoto after reclaiming his composure. Settling to abandon the bench his friends sat on to directly block Izuku's sunlight as an act of intimidation. "Now answer me. First: _'__**Pride is washed away by results, so you might as well feed it to the dogs**__'_. You once said that to us last time we talked. …What did you mean by it? That was too laden for it to be a simple reply." Callously demanded the dual quirk wielder.

That phrase! Back then? It felt like something too important to simply pass as empty words. The weight behind it wasn't normal! And the requirements for it to happen during a student's formative years were complicated. Therefore, Shoto could only ask directly from the source in hopes of clarification.

…

Izuku, minutely craned his face to meet Shoto's aggressive expression, proving subtly how the attempt at intimidation reached fruitless results. The blemished, ashy, skin of the interrogated felt stinging and painful momentarily once Izuku tapped in the reservoir of memories and **shared memories** that he carried. Almost as if reacting to the decision, nearly in trepidation and eagerness the endless choir of events that existed until now to his sole awareness, unshared but with very few, nudged itself awake like a malignant wound.

"Very well." Returned the swift answer, as the estranged colleague's gaze slightly mellowed, though not losing its glint and sarcastic flicker, to one that transmitted more good will. It closely resembled the gaze of someone who reveled in the position to know something above the awareness of its pears. Though, it was strangely regretful, to a humorous note in truth.

A surprised exhale could be identified from Momo and Eijiro when the clear agreement was uttered. A crisp peak of attention was garnered from the two along with Shoto as they carefully rose from their place to listen better. A telltale sign from their accelerating heart evoked tension within their minds after seemingly gaining what they set after so easily.

…

Izuku relented to treat the trio in kind, seeing how attentive they became, by raising himself from his standoffish seat on the bench. His full stature left an odd tang within the atmosphere, making it difficult for anyone that may have passed by and look at the scene to not think they saw a teacher or a senior warning a few students. Purely a combination of his proportions and the air he carried himself with.

"To your first discrepancy: …I thought it to be tactful using a metaphor at that moment, seeing how everyone held their own perspectives especially to what I say and do. But to be frank? What I meant was simple: _Results excuse the methods__._ Having _pride_ as a Hero to create prejudice and deny that clear philosophy…?-" Midoriya briefly let his words hang unfinished as he established without menageries a direct line of sight with Kirishima, effectively referring to him. "I couldn't think of something more useless than that." Spoke Izuku with a hinting pathos while his visage gradually fell in almost palpable tiredness and age. As if returning to something one would consider dealt with and defined without confusion. His eyes lost spark, encroaching on a hollow essence.

"…" Momo felt something like a blanket of damp and suffocating air pass by her, retreating as she processed the words given, ignoring the weighty feeling the sentences carried from Midoriya's personal beliefs. Unable to trust herself enough and speak her mind against the _thing_ that went as far as calling out her psychological barriers and using them as weapon not long ago, she retreated to dissecting his mentality. The first step of solving a problem was to understand it, a basic principle.

So, the vice rep wearily appraised her estranged colleague's thoughts, reasoning for their existence to root from a past occurrence. For Midoriya to consider these types of philosophies that she only read about while studying for the academy and during it… meant he must have come in direct contact with something worth crediting these notions. 'When?' was another problem.

What the close to be exile promoted felt as a disturbing wisdom, born from the experience of misguided ideals made undone in a moment of confrontation. Everything about this talk reeked of regret and the selection of words made on Midoriya's part where no coincidence either.

Yaoyorozu's doubtful but dangerously intelligent gaze jumped back and forth from Midoriya to her dorm and to her classmates. Almost as if subtly trying to call off the conversation. Yet… in lack of further clues, she reasoned to brave through and wait for more answers. Perhaps there was a silver lining she could capitalize on and make sense of the individual that caused a fair share of problems to their class.

…

"You're such an asshole, Midoriya! Do you even run the words you shit out by a filter? Or you straight up can't even make good excuses? Pride is a **core** **factor** for a manly Hero! Like **All Might**, like **Crimson Riot**! Every self-respecting Pro has pride. Our teachers **have** **it**, and we see it every day in every lecture. They aren't cheaters and cowards like you, Midoriya!" Snapped Kirishima with a reddened face and popping veins. Personally offended after hearing the degrading jeers spat towards his role models, Eijiro could do nothing else but speak his mind, rooted in his undying adoration to the people that lifted his own person from the coward he used to be.

"If that's your logic, Kirishima Eijiro, than you just made yourself a hypocrite." Calmly, with a cutting edge, like a jaded parent, retorted Izuku as his brow minutely scrunched.

"!" Kirishima's jaw slackened once at the unpredictable reply he was given, bestowing him a nearly mad fever for getting so involved with such a hopeless jerk! "You must be mental now. You think that highly of yourself t-…?"

"You call me a coward and cheater for thinking what I think, and using the methods that you saw. All of those being elements that allowed me to do everything you know. And everything I did should've been **way out of a student's league**. …By saying that, you bad mouth the same teachers and models as cowards and cheaters for **not** doing everything in their power to achieve their goals." Followed the callous explanation, without a second to waste.

"THAT'S THE POINT YOU IDIOT!" Yelled out with surprising annoyance Eijiro, freezing his friends on the spot from sheer surprise as his face, contoured by dark lines, sported a furious red. His quirk having weakly manifested at his unconscious slip of hostility. "They **always** find **better solutions**! Something you just can't apparently even think possible! They're heroes because they aren't like YOU: _Secondhand mercenaries with cheap half-assed experience as freelancers_!" Was the unfiltered perception over Midoriya's character blurted in one go, all said and out there to be made clear! That was what Midoriya looked in the eyes of his peers.

"…" Momo hadn't spoken her mind in the episode of hazy anger. Her own opinion over the exile not to different from her friend's.

"…" Todoroki remained slightly stunned on spot. His previously impassive face morphing into one of slight disbelief at the unexpected outburst.

"You really are just a daydreaming coward, aren't you, Kirishima?" Replied Izuku at a mellow pace, contrasting strongly against the red haired brawler's previous mood. The returned jab being carried almost by a scoff and a disregarding smile. "Too much of a coward to even think or weigh someone's answers, acting hostile when your ideals are put to question. The thought alone of the notions that describe heroics to you being wrong or not necessarily perfect enough to apply it to everyone… frighten you. Well, noting too surprising from a goon of Katsuki's." Subtly ridiculed Izuku the passionate and dedicated hero aspirant. His cynical smirk being impossible to not spot across his cool exterior as it mocked the trio by delicately lifting his mouth's corners.

"Midoriya! D-don't antagonize a c-classmate so callously. You aren't a-above a-anyone here." Intervened Yaoyorozu with a slight stutter in the defense of a now paled Eijiro. His lining signs of hardening having completely faded left his complexion exposed when it devolved in color to near paper white, as his eyes dilated akin to pupils in dark.

"That was enough, Midoriya. You agreed to explain yourself, not to bicker." Moved Todoroki before the red haired colleague, coming closer to the estranged 'peer'.

"Careful there, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, your biased is showing. I only returned the favor of reproaches. I wasn't the one emptily accusing. The difference was that what I said hit close to home since they were truths." Snidely returned Izuku as he scrunched an eye at the trio after taking a step of his own towards Todoroki.

"**Stay there**! …Don't come any closer. W-we had a nonaggression agreement earlier, **hadn't we**?" Came the steeled warning of Yaoyorozu as she took a careful step back and planted her other foot firmly over the asphalt. Any more accentuation to her body language and a passerby would believe a fight would break between classmates.

…

"…Heh." Jadedly scoffed Izuku as he theatrically made an action suggesting peace, by moving along, a bit farther from the trio, towards Height's Alliance. Resting a palm over a hip as if tired and slightly slumping his head, enough to mock submission, Izuku let out another sarcastic snicker. "Easy Yaoyorozu, you're acting without any seeming control over the situation, nothing like the top this academy offers. Careful not to smudge too much your record just because of a _freelancing mercenary_."

"I… I **hate** you…" Smoldered Kirishima a quivered reply from behind Shoto, careful to fix Midoriya with a piercing gaze as his eyes furiously tracked the verdant, hollow, orbs that felt nearly artificial.

"Hah! Ha-ha-ha-HA!"

The sudden, short, laugh that escaped the green haired teen's lips passed the students with an odd sensation permeating through their brain, like a scattering bloom of life comparable only to a childhood full of mystery and waiting wonders.

Sounding neither unpleasant and neither comforting… Feeling as if hearing accustomed echoes from memory rather than a sound provoked in the moment by physical means. Leaving an expectation that maybe, it just might've _belonged here_! It felt natural and normal to exist on the academy's domains, almost. For a second: A wild imagination passed them! One where their class was like glue, a second family! One where they experienced the adventure of a lifetime during their formative years, enveloping them in a sense of cherish towards their collective. …Or maybe they just hallucinated. Coincidentally, thinking on the same idea… though, not that any of them knew of what they all experienced.

Why would they even think someone like Midoriya could fit so well in their collective? Even if that flash of 'reality' just felt so natural…

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" The laugh nearly resembled a jingle of fine bells. …It didn't feel comforting to the trio, yes. But that was merely directed by the oddity of hearing Midoriya laughing; a rarity. "**See**! That's the **truth**! You hate me for resenting your **stupid** **ways of going about**! And I **can't stand you** because you're all a bunch of confused and crazy little kids." Lively spoke Izuku, with a weirdly invigorated flair.

His smile became a tad more open and energetic. His eyes illuminated properly, as if experiencing a well needed joke to dust away the cobwebs burdening his gaze. His face relieved itself from a constant tension that seemed forever present.

"Oh! How easy it is to throw empty insults, Midoriya! You resort to lies now? Or did you already forget what our colleagues are actually trying to become here?" Spoke back with just as much authority, Shoto.

"No~?" Subtly smiled Izuku as he spoke again. "Then answer me this if you're so confident of everyone: **Who do you want to save?** And this goes to all of you, individually." Suddenly gained the greenette an indomitable presence of self when tackling head on the three students.

…

**( Play here, for background music: "Borislav Slavov: Just Following Orders" )**

…

Without waste of time, as if guided by chanted mantras, without doubt, waver, or second guesses, the trio had their response decided! It was something they strived for! And something they dreamed to achieve ever since youth and worked towards unrelentingly:

"Everyone in need."

"All that cry for help."

"No exceptions: Anyone faced with danger."

Came the synced replies. Momo, Eijiro and Shoto had nothing to doubt themselves or discuss over. There was no room for argument in this domain. Like a commonly shared and experienced thought, like reoccurring dreams of great strives, this was ingrained choices to them. Therefore, there was no inhibition from speaking loudly what drove them to achieve their dream.

…

Izuku, straightened his back, nearly arching it backwards when squaring his shoulders, crossed his hands over his chest, and pleasantly smiled at the trio. His closed grin and shut eyes accentuated further his cynical appeal and snide mannerism. Continuing to regard the three this way, he continued:

"And now answer me this: **What if Shigaraki was sitting in the middle of a street, ready to be hit by a bus?**"

"Can't he save himself? The better question here would be about the passengers wellbeing." Coldly responded Shoto, paying little care to the question and its meaning in entirety.

"I m-must agree. …That wouldn't be a t-true problem." Meekly voiced Momo the same conclusion.

"What's this got to do with Shigaraki, asshole?" Spoke Kirishima.

"Don't get smart with me!" Knowingly warned Izuku as he threateningly scrunched his eyes closer and smirked wider, as if cheekily admitting a laugh at their point. "Imagine he's crippled, at that time. Just make your decision."

…

"I… would save him." Spoke Eijiro first among his peers, stepping forward while doing so, glaring daggers Izuku's way.

"…I agree." Shortly after answered Shoto.

"…" Yet Momo held her response tightly. She had apprehensions bubbling inside her mind when thinking over the proposal.

"Even though, he's trying to kill you?" Simply added Midoriya. More along the lines of reminding a fact about the person rather than mention a catch to the 'game'.

"…"

"…I wou-"

"Maybe… Maybe saving him would clear things between us. …Maybe it would give him reason to stop." Continued Kirishima in a sincerely invested way, abandoning his hostile presence as he tried once more to get a read on the fucker he couldn't understand for so long.

"And therein lies my problem:" Concluded Izuku with a victorious smirk, almost smug by the looks of it and how the trio interpreted the gesture. "You're all still kids, blind to how the world works. Too caught up in playing 'save the princes' inside your dream bubbles. Do you honestly think that making a good deed automatically makes you the good guy, redeems the villain, saves the day and all's well that ends well? Hah! Rarely happens. _No good deed goes unpunished_ …**That's exactly why** I don't bother with our 'classmates' anymore. Why should I? …You not only put yourselves at risk, but you drag along the people you supposedly protect!

…Cheating by using contingencies? Cowering by refining weaknesses into weapons? *Hmpf*! If that's so, then you as ideal heroes would do anything and sacrifice anything for the people you fight for, wouldn't you? **Even step on your own values** to maintain that peace! Do anything for the innocent few that cry in despair and are on death's doorstep! Correct?"

Fluctuated Izuku from peaks of tonality to low continuations, yet maintaining his deep pathos since start to finish as he carefully worked to drill the damn lesson in the trio's heads.

…

Todoroki only stared at the green haired man with spite and disgust, portraying him anymore as the friend that helped him overcome his issues long ago felt wrong now, almost as if he lost contact with that person. He basically stared down the past version his father used to be at this point, once hearing the clear admission of **results over means** practiced by Midoriya.

"…" Shoto tried to bark a reply, some words, anything at the cynical figure that brazenly talked down their established paths of heroism. He tried, yet his jaw felt numb and tense from how tight he forced it against his maxillary.

"Frown and cuss all you want, Todoroki Shoto. But you prove me nothing wrong. You just selfishly cling to your wronged past instead of working against. Instead of trying to solve your past problems, and ensure no other small kid will suffer it the same, you only see the fragment of Endeavor in me to preoccupy over." Almost disgustedly mentioned Izuku as a corner of his mouth reflexively tugged upward at his canine.

"…Endeavor? Shoto, what does Midoriya mean?" Quietly tried Momo to question her distressed friend, curious of what history the two shared. Admittedly so, she always wondered why Todoroki bothered even the least bit with Midoriya. And as answer, it was clear they must've once been on some level _good friends_, or at least… _allies_.

"Todoroki? You ok? …D-don't listen to him man! He only talks bullshit anyways!" Concerned Eijiro over the frozen student, slightly alarmed over how the dual quirk wielder's breath hitched and fastened as his extremities began shivering.

"What do you care anyway?! To me, you're just someone who'd abuse their power to do what you want!" Heatedly claimed the heterochromatic as his voice became hoarse and tonality heavy.

"Surprisingly to you all, I **do care**. Shocker, right? As for **why**? …Just because somebody should, is all. That really was all the reason I needed for a long time… and maybe it still suffices today. Though you should be at ease, Todoroki Shoto. What respects my ways of dealing with criminal cases? Is clearly more caring and dedicated than social integrity. At least I ensure what's important in a time of emergency." Just as coldly answered the unsettling figure that was once named Deku. His bitter tone waning away Shoto's angst and spite. Enough to realize what the person he spoke with meant. In the end, indifferent of what the exile might've been accused of his priority was always the same one All Might carried. That never changed…

…

Even if 'Deku' wasn't Deku… in a way… he still was. The important decisions once made for which he even tried becoming a Hero were never questioned. So then… why was the same person so different?

Even if he felt and acted as overwhelmingly brutal and impassive, everything he did was for others, through and through. He never once complained about difficulty.

He never surrendered during an exercise or real case. Even if back a year ago he couldn't do much to stand by that principle.

He never remained without answer to a problem that felt inhumane to accomplish. Even when the teachers shoved more hardships his way to mediate his beliefs.

In a way… Midoriya Izuku, was still the same Deku that right now spoke to them. His intentions well established over what was the real priority and how to ensure it. Never meaning to direct insult, but never trying to mince words when questioned about the best solution.

Even if Tyr was… so all-encompassing by sheer comparison to Deku. The scope was genuine. Like a warning from a burnt person towards another to not repeat the same idiocy.

…

Shoto only wandered: What made Midoriya change? What had he done? And was Deku within reach to return again? The same person that struggled so much, that was in everyone's eyes a simple, mediocre, common and ordinary man, to reach his miracle! And at the end to finally become extraordinary!

Wasn't he the same…?

…

"Maiming and braking? Is that how an ideal Hero cares, Midoriya?" Loudly spoke Kirishima with an undeniable accusation that was even televised for all to see. "Cutting arms;" a callback to **Chisaki**. "Gouging eyes;" a callback to **Muscular**. "Crippling quirks;" a callback to **Stain**. "And braking backs?" A last callback to **Gentle Criminal**.

Izuku looked Kirishima with an equally persistent look, only now, with one more piercing than sarcastic. As if trying to reach a point of meeting his soul directly! His smoldering, verdant, eyes that shielded a world of regretful orange beneath, felt like somehow gripping Kirishima's red irises.

"If it's such a bother to you, you can call me whatever you want. Some already call me Actually Satan, and I say it can't get worst from there. Besides, I must also say I'm growing fond of it… As for your perfect, **realized dreams Hero**, Kirishima Eijiro:

If you can't live without them? **Then let your ideals drag you to your death**."

Finalized the green haired young man.

…

...

**( Play here, until scene cut, for background music: "OST- Ideal/Betrayal" )**

…

Taking the odd silence as a cue for him to move it along, since he was clearly not the best element to be around, Izuku began making a slow pace towards Height's Alliance, ready to wait for Itsuka and Setsuna and be on their way out towards Kota's home.

"Wait! Midoriya, don't go, wait. …What you just said: '_**Let your ideals drag you to your death**_.' …What did you mean, exactly? You must've went through something similar, didn't you? Why else would you know so much about these things?" Hung Shoto over the last advice given. Aware now of its importance in piecing together the truth about his colleague. What was discussed, was clearly nothing anyone of their age, and perhaps even older should even speak about!

Those words didn't come from resentment towards them, unreasonable anger, or purely because of a superiority complex. This was warranted!

The only other person Shoto could even begin fathoming could think the same, understand, or even come up with the same replies was All Might! So something had to be at the middle of it all!

"Y-…yes. Midoriya, please, if you could, c-can you tell us a bit more…?" Tried Momo to act on the opportunity in order to gather more for a solid conclusion about Izuku. Having previously felt utterly voiceless and crippled by fear to speak her mind and ask for clarification, she had to insist now.

...

Having heard the calls, together with a nearly inaudible noise of acceptance from Eijiro, Izuku stilled himself on the spot, already turned from the trio. His face couldn't transmit anything more now, perhaps even for the better, it wouldn't rile them up maybe.

Although, it was only now that his affected visage worked its way up to surface in fading efforts of admitting help.

Yet that passing thought was hastily drowned in the sea of voices. Izuku redirected his focus over the last words he offered:

"It seems self-explanatory." Began the soon to be adult with a mellow pace and deep tone, almost bereft of the life he gained along the arguments. "There's nothing to add." Dully elaborated the individual.

"What?! T-then… if not for dreams or ambitions… then, f-for what are you f-fighting?" Inquired Momo as she remained stumped at the revelation of Izuku not even acknowledging the value of ideals and dreams to their journey as Pro's!

"That's obvious. My reason for fighting is simply for myself." Just as steely clear resounded the dispassionate answer.

"Just for yourself?" Nearly choked Eijiro on his own breath and spit as he mutely wondered at the unpredictable response.

"That's right." Immediately cut Izuku with his direct admittance! The unbelievable empty, inexistent, attempt at saving himself grace or making himself come off as noble or just or admirable felt as a face numbing slap to the three students! This was just unheard of!

Not even trying to make himself sound like the underdog hero?!

Not even making his cause seem like the righteous choice?!

Not painting himself either as the villain under disguise between them?!

Purely avoiding anything that fell within the ranks of Hero, Villain, Vigilante and anything in between those! Then… what did that make him?

…

With an acute inhale, Izuku continued, picking their silence as reason to elaborate:

"If you desire to fulfill the ideal of not hurting anyone, just like how you mentioned, then do as you wish. But only if that desire is truly yours."

After a slight gasp, gulp and acceleration of breath experienced by the hero aspirants, their minds traveled over everything they wanted to become, idolized and held as example since day one at U.A.! Everything the heroes they admired said and promoted.

Everything they tried to copy!

Everything they tried to fulfill and become as closely perfect to what All Might was!

Everything they wanted to emulate from their most adored heroes! Carrying their will, name, work and legacy by adopting their **dreams**, **ideals** and **ambitions**!

…

Izuku took the silent opportunity to slightly twist at the middle and regard directly the trio behind him:

"If you fight of your own free will, then any resulting crime or punishment is of your own making." With another breath, the jaded hero fully turned towards them. "Accepting them is part of that **ideal**. But if that desire was borrowed from another, the ideals you uphold are mere fantasies. There must be a reason for everything, fighting included. But that reason must never be an ideal!

_If you fight for dreams, you can only save dreams_."

Midoriya's face bitterly scrunched at the eyes, brows, glabella and irked an aggravated grimace. "And by saving that? …That doesn't entail helping others. A reason for us to fight, even now as we are, must be a desire to save something. At the very least, it must be for us. Right? But, salvation by the hands of another, carrying another's wishes and dreams, isn't salvation at all. Such salvation is like money. Once used it passes into another's hands. …Point and case, the world we live in now…"

Everyone's breaths hitched at the statement, dreadfully seeing how Midoriya's observation and perspective perfectly molded to define the world they lived in! …Where everyone desired to be a Hero. Where that innocent wish passed in the hands of another like flu, the moment you saw a Pro saving or where being saved by. Ever since childhood…

"To not be a hypocrite, or know it all, I'll go as far as using myself as example: So, for me? …It's true that I could probably achieve my wish to save others. But there's no hope of saving myself in doing so. …I'll only repeat that cycle until I'll die, still clinging to ideals that I still don't know if they're even my own. Making good deeds, but never making truly any impact on another's life, never truly save them.

…**That's why ideals are meaningless**."

Saying so, hit the nail in the coffin, and the three students became filled by unshed tears. As the puzzle pieces began to arrange and fall together, they're blood raced with endorphins as their own pulse could be distinguished against their temples and their limbs felt invaded by colonies of ants!

…

_A tsunami of images and fragments of events, memories that were and also weren't his, flooded Izuku's thoughts. Places and times where he never went and experienced. Events that took place and didn't. All seen by his eyes! Source to all the voices! Scared and timid! Courageous and brazen! Meek and faded! Jaded and tired!_

_The root from where everything he knew, learned and realized stemmed from. The reason he hated himself. And the reason he strived to change the outcome._

_Eyes shared across countless variations and iterations!_

_Failures each and every one of them! Be it the new Pillar of Hope! The new Symbol of Peace! The Strongest Hero! The most Intelligent Entity! The Wielder of Infinity! Anything that reached, or approached, that age old dream was something Midoriya saw! Everything through the same eyes! As if reliving the same life over and over, from start to finish, ending differently each time, yet with no true betterment! Once a villain/ once a hero/ once a vigilante/ once an antihero/ once… a simple man…_

_Upon a sea of sand. Over a mountaintop. Through a cavern. Within a city. Beyond a canyon. Atop a hill, above the clouds, where the sunset flickered forever… There! A place where everything converged… Every failure and washed up dream that ever guided him to the Grand Betrayal! Where his ideals were just wrong and impossible, childish fantasies, that were meant to fade like dreams in the morning…_

_Where Nighteye's quirk always ended and always saw._

…_That was everything that Midoriya was, lived, achieved, reached, meant and ended… Filled with regrets and betrayed by his own beliefs. __**For a dream that was never his own**__._

…

"Nothing comes from saving others. In the end, abiding by that logic, you risk saving neither others nor yourself. A lie of a life."

Ended Izuku with the same calm and cool voice he used to transmit all of his collected realizations in one go to the stunned teens. Leaving them as shaken props on the stage of life, filled now by only doubts and sorrow.

Having parted with more than enough information, Midoriya reasoned his stay would lead to nowhere anymore but further complications. Therefore, he reasoned to leave the trio to their own minds and permit them time to collect themselves. What they wanted to know was answered. What they didn't understand, he clarified.

There was nothing else left to talk about.

…

* * *

!

"No! You fucking retard! Give them back!" Shouted Setsuna venomously as she clawed relentlessly at the face of the 1A student who just stole the containers she and Itsuka retrieved!

"Wha-! Bakugo, give us back the containers!" Suddenly yelled in kind the 1B class representative! Taken by surprise when a sparking palm, trailed by a plume of choking smoke, swiped like a trebuchet over Setsuna's careful hold of the important objects, the martial artist jumped along her friend to retrieve the two cell recipients.

"No fucking way, you dumb bitches! FUCK OFF! If you want them, fight me!" Viciously barked the blond student as he sent a sizzling fist in the girls direction, leaving a wave of singing heat and pressure to disorientate them!

"If these belong to a worthless waste like Deku, then no one needs them! Go bother someone else!" Yelled out the bomber as his hands tensed and flexed cautiously as if in great relief to finally be released of the strain withholding his quirk. The refreshing contact made between cold air and pinkish, tender, new skin after a sudden spark was like a drug shot for the hero aspirant! It felt great to be back! Weeks of inactivity made him crancky.

"If you have a brain you'll see to your own problems, terrorist bomber!" Retorted with an ugly frown Tokage as she already detached a hand at the wrist stealthily, raking her brain for a safe and immediate way of retrieving the recipients Midoriya asked of them. "Does U.A. not even bother to check someone's background when admitting them!? How did 1A last so long with you?" Provoked the greenette after cooling her features back to their more usual charming ones.

"Why should they when I'm already THE BEST one this place will ever see, cheap whore!?" Spat Katsuki with unreserved animosity or constraint of ego. "Scram! Or I'll send you dead to your parents!" Shooed without care the fuming '_explosion_' quirk user.

"Did you say the same when you failed your License exam?" Shot Setsuna a jab at the bomber's pride, twisting his earlier self-confidence back on himself.

Itsuka took the second to intervene in some formal way that abided to U.A's rules and reclaim the possessions she came after, trying to buy time if not possible for her friend's attempt at grasping the recipients:

"Bakugo! Hand over the boxes, now! You've used your quirk outside classes! Our homeroom teachers forbid us to do so, unless allowed. And the boxes aren't yours to begin with, capiche dickhead?" Demanded again Kendo with authority as she stepped forward with an extended palm, waiting for the douchebag to release the boxes while boldly smiling before the livid demon.

"As if! Provisionary Licenses, remember, worthless extra? Means free quirk usage! Now take your man hands away." Just as brashly denied Katsuki, unshakable from his decision of claiming the things Deku was after. A singing odor began wafting from the bandages wrapped around his palms. Black marks of scorch began spreading with hunger as grey strings of soot trailed upwards like lazy traces of soap in water.

…

"Ok then. I won't feel as bad now." Smugly retorted Kendo as her waiting hand closed into a fist: And suddenly expanded into its giant form!

The 1B rep arched her arm along with the transformation! In one swift motion, distorting the pressure around, and forcing the blond bomber backwards as her knuckles scraped against his guarding forearms!

Katsuki smacked down over the pavement, crouched in himself to straighten back up like a spring the second after! Rotating just enough to land a palm against the ground and **SHOT himself sky high**!

"FUCKING BITCH! Get better at cheap shots next time, dumbass!" Hollered in descent Bakugo while grinning like a rabid dog from ear to ear, accompanied by a rain of sparks and embers!

"K. Cool." Dully replied Kendo as her fist returned to normal. Adopting a straight faced visage, the girl gently folded her arms as in wait, and traced the idiot's moves. "You go tell mommy how good of a boy you are now, k?"

"What? Gave up, whore?" Scoffed Bakugo as he expertly landed and made a pace in the dorm's opposite direction, tracking the two over his shoulder with an ugly stare mixed with a taunting glint. "Know your place. And careful with the mother card, bitch!"

…

Yet Bakugo's small victory was short lived once he felt a vigorous grasp settle on the weird boxes he held!

Rapidly, returning his attention over the 'useless' things he snagged, he came in contact with Setsuna's detached hand! Wildly shaking the boxes from his grip in hopes of dislodging them.

"!"

Picking up on the hurried steps that clanked over the walkway behind him, realizing it was undoubtedly the ginger haired rep that dared to attack him, Bakugo already thwarted their efforts on one move!

Gripping with strength on one container, the other unfortunately slightly slipping in the lizard's floating tug, the furious and vengeful student yelled out:

"WORTHELSS WANNABES! **Know your place**!"

At the same instance! A burst of heat and kinetic force erupted like a popped bubble from a volcano's ridge! Sending a putrid pressure from the palms openings as the sound of crinkling plastics, fine metals and silicon danced and dusted away once the hollow and ashen frame of the cell container smacked the ground!

Bakugo's boot raised in command to his baited breath, and forcefully stomped over the dour slag! Folding a corner on itself and exposing whatever remnants were to be observed as the true contents.

"YOU FUCKING MORON!" Hollered Kendo as she stopped dead in her tracks, stunned when looking at the already compromised good, gasping once and sending a palm over her mouth as she looked in stunned disbelief at the burned remains.

"…No way…" Breathlessly uttered Setsuna after her sectioned hand returned safely with at least one secured container. Holding it close, afraid for it to suffer the same fate, hiding it with both hands, she carefully approached her friend. "Itsuka, I think he's actually crazy… Let's get out of here…!"

"Yeah… This guy isn't entirely home. …B-but… look:" Agreed the ginger haired girl with a slow nod, yet in the midst of their slow backtrack she pointed towards the cracked and burned recipient.

"Another clue?" Quietly asked Setsuna as she gave a closer look from her point at what contents survived or what their cremated form hinted at. "Whoo~. Wild…"

…

Inside the smoking disk, peaking its way from the folded corner and smashed top, a clear sight of what appeared to be a symmetric and well arranged grid pattern, resembling a beehive structure, emanating a dull electric sheen gradually faded into oblivion. As the carbon bed it was sat over fell into corruption at the hands of heat, turning into tiny mounds of ash as the flames lapped at the entire object, the weak amalgamation of cells and… '_minerals?_' wasted to useless mud.

Clicking his tongue against the mouth's roof and flicking his freshly exerted palm mindlessly while casually assessing the damage dealt along the contents Deku treasured, Bakugo spat with contempt over the rubble. "You had it coming, quirkless reject." Silently uttered the now relaxed blond. "Better off jumping then being here…"

…

"What was that outside?!"

"Where did it come from?"

"Is everyone alright, who got hurt?"

"Was that Bakugo? We heard an explosion!"

"Do we need a teacher?"

Came the sudden wave of questions and rightfully confused reactions from within 1A's dorm. With Height's Alliance entrance being swung open, the entire class poured out like in a panic after hearing how the escalating noises reached a teeth clattering '**BOOM**'!

"…So.. you guys… I don't know how to say this nicely, but:" Began Setsuna to think of what good explanation could sum up the events that took place, keeping a careful eye over the demonic bomber whilst making steps in reverse so as to put distance. Clutching closely to the chest the surviving recipient, Tokage was pretty much left stumped with what to say! After all, the fucking dude was crazy!

"But I'm pretty sure you've been alienating **the wrong guy** all this time!" Took Kendo the opportunity to call things as they were without any shame. Her expression hardening to one of steeled defiance, the 1B rep took no time to signal Iida closer. "You mean to tell me this fucking psycho was alright with you! But Midoriya wasn't?! Are you all brain dead?!" Blurted out with stupor the martial artist as she already could feel reaching the ends of her wits. The two heroics classes hadn't had much time or opportunities to socialize, rarely just meet as only representatives, but this was just plain old stupid! How could these guys even function?! Let alone live together! God, it was a miracle the school hadn't burned down!

Now Kendo was honestly struck with disbelief! How could an entire collective think as they did about Midoriya when they were totally OK with a deranged lunatic like Bakugo!?

By this point she might as well take the part of the one in numerical disadvantage and call for the teachers' intervention! Any more of this and a small Civil War would break out amongst them!

"Kendo, I don't understand, what even was the problem? All we know of is the explosion that happened, and I don't doubt, because of Bakugo. Why?" Answered Iida the second his gears began turning at the weird sight before him.

"What a load of shit. It's not fair… Does this break our friendship with Satan…? I-..." Sullenly wondered Setsuna as she looked down on the last container they promised to bring. Well, she had no doubts about this being her and Kendo's fault. For Christ's sake! The fucking Tasmanian Devil just swooped in and banzai-ed the thing! Yet… that still did make her a tad apprehensive when it would inevitably come to explaining Izuku what happened. Therefore, she couldn't help but feel some stings of sadness trashing her mood.

All Setsuna knew was: these things were very important! Doubly so after the guy made himself crystal clear he could just go himself to take them. But they insisted on a fulfilling a small service as transaction for agreement on participating in an actual Heroics Mission. An actual mission to have fun, get to know each other, get experience early in the first year –more than the others at least– and all around have a blast whilst maybe cracking a few jokes! And now… things didn't look as nice as before…

"You don't understand?! What don't you understand from: This fucking psycho came in and burned someone's goods! What more do you need, Sherlock? That was something really important on top of all!" Was Itsuka's turn to take the bossy mannerism in full ownership, only that when using it this moment as opposed to Setsuna's casual one? She wasn't nearly as happy or teasing.

"What?! Fuck off outa here already! Wasn't any of your business in the first place! Mind your own fucking class, worthless assholes!" Yelled Katsuki in argument as he draw closer to the group, making stomps as he grinded his teeth, baring a threatening grin and exuding a confident air. "Don't stay in my way next time! The fucking Deku had it coming! And this isn't your class to boss around, dumb hoe!"

"Keep eating shit, retard. I should've sabotaged you during every simulation possible. I actually regret having bothered with your stupid class when against Satan!" Heatedly insulted back Tokage, clearly fed up with trying to bring a logical argument against the most infuriating person she got to meet.

"As if anyone even could, lizard face! Dream on, and keep crying over a busted toy like you should! **No wonder the two of you and Deku get along! You're JUST AS MUCH of a crybaby and worthless extra as he is!**" Hollered, nearly foaming in delight and irritation, Katsuki as he shoved aside the gathered group, already aware no one would even dare to speak up against him.

"Izuku should've burned your palms for at least a year longer. …What a waste of space in heroics when **people like Shinso** are stuck with Gen. Ed." Spitefully threw Kendo the comment at Bakugo's retreating back, just dying for an excuse to take out her anger on something today, preferably his face! She just needed him to throw the first punch as excuse.

"You DARE!?" Began Katsuki to violently twist in his tracks and make a beeline straight to the orange haired girl. His hand already sparking red hot with plumes of smoke raising between his fingers polluted the air with an acrid tang. "YOU DARE?!"

"Wow-wow, wait! Wait! Bakugo! Bakugo!" Yelled Kaminari in fright.

"N-no, man, stop! It ain't worth it! Leave it be!" Tried Sero to intervene.

"Wait, man, stop, think about this…" Spoke Satou as he began walking towards the fuming bomber.

…

*!*

…

…

A chill and shudder worked its way up the student's backs! A wave of flimsy snowflakes gently falling around them like in the middle of December, halting any activity on the spot.

With one collective turn, accompanied by gasps and shocks, the class of students met the heterochromatic eyes of Shoto Todoroki, pointing a lazy hand over the heads of his peers, cooling the medium by enough to snap them out of the stupor that began leading to violence. "Gone for a talk and this happens?" Dryly voiced the dual quirk user.

"What happened here?" Calmly asked Eijiro as he looked in confusion at his anger ridden friend and pallid colleagues.

"K-kendo…? Is everything alright? What happened?" Spoke Momo with concern as she returned to a startled bunch of people, seemingly watching, bickering, insulting or accusing among them. "Why is everyone outside? Had mr. Aizawa asked for us?"

"…" Izuku was quiet when running a scrutinizing look over his peers, assuring himself no harm was suffered by anyone. Only to remain slack jawed and dumbfounded when focusing over the burning frame of a cell container. **His, crucial, cell container!**

…

The entire collective remained silent with apprehension. As if waiting for a lion to roar and attack. Or a volcano to explode with magma and acrid clouds of acid. The fear that began building in their gut and conscience felt overwhelming! Akin to a child preparing for the worst reaction its parent could muster. A tension filled the air as numerous eyes locked over the mute exile.

Walking slowly and loosely, almost with ballet steps, stumbling to a crude stop over the carbonized remains, and mimicking no expression or hinting any form of emotion, Izuku hazily analyzed his wasted resource. An effort washed down the drain… without even being used…

With a hollow, nearly dry, voice the young man uttered to himself like a mantra: "…T-…That was Kota's… Mm… That… that was meant… that was for Kota… What do I do now…? What?"

Everyone's muscles tensed as their hearts began pumping and beating at miles per hour! Their thoughts and instincts fell numb when the quiet and hoarse mumbles reached their ears. The presence Midoriya brought as Tyr was incomprehensible to them, and none desired to gain the ire of a monster like him.

If only they knew what Shoto and his friends knew…

…

"Mm…Mmh… Who?" Rasped Midoriya out a threateningly calm question.

Everyone tried to lean closer or take a step forwards. Yet found their bodies utterly unable to obey their intentions. Like marble statues, class 1A stared in a daze.

Sestuna and Kendo dared the impossible and approached. Though they themselves didn't know exactly what to say to the dangerously quiet Tyr. What could they say, in fact? Blatantly throw the guilt over the asshole's shoulders? …Well, when put like that, it didn't sound all too bad. …Only problem was, they didn't want to provoke something either.

With a meek action, Setsuna slowly presented Izuku with the only container left. Carefully showing him the miraculously unscratched box. The ghostly white and gray figure of Midoriya felt like settling slightly, exhaling a breath of relief like an elder that just dropped an inhumane weight, only to return to his hazy and hollow state.

"Wha-… What happened, Izuku?" Carefully asked Shoto, seeing no harm in approaching the teen.

"Who… Who broke the box?" Loudly and stoically asked Izuku, offering simultaneously answer to the Todoroki scion.

He knew all too well who it was! Naturally so, who else could damage something like this after all? And of course Izuku would know. How many belongings had he lost in the same manner for years now?

The realization never left his mind the moment he met the burning wreck of a thing. His blood boiled at the sight, and festered with hatred at knowing who was that dared to lay its fingers and overall waste the precious resource! An entire effort gone in just a blink!

…

"What? You're gonna cry or something now? Of course you would! That's what a Deku can only do. Better pack up and go tell mommy how your dumb fantasy plastic was lost!" Mocked with a satisfied smile the Bakugo offspring. Confidently strutting forward, approaching the silent and ghostly blemished quirkless loser he bullied since ever.

Izuku only looked at the once friend.

"What? You're too dumb to understand that too?" Pressed on Katsuki as he waved a sparking palm beside his face, almost like how a pavlovian experiment would do to a test subject, using a past connection.

Izuku looked at the terrible bully.

"While you're at it, make sure to take these fucking whores away too, I can't stand the sight of idiots. …Bu~t, ah well, I guess it's only normal for those similar to group together. Wastes and regrets, what a combo!" Chucked the red eyed demon when sending a superior glance to the two 1B friends.

…

"What? Still don't get it?" Mocked again the blond, donning a slightly more infuriated look over his victorious expression, readying and priming a palm towards his childhood '_friend_'! "Speak! You **SUICIDE REJECT**!" Flung Katsuki the burning hand towards Izuku!

–_During a fleeting time, everyone felt a shock and confusion at every insult sent, they clearly meant something to one another. Curiously, they ingrained the last one within their memory that accounted for this disturbing event. Oddly frightened by the meaning behind it…_–

"Midoriya, dodge!" Yelled Shoto!

"No! Stop!" Gasped Momo.

"Bakugo!" Called in panic Kirishima!

…

!

…

And truly it hurt! That strike, hurt like hell! Impossibly so to possibly experience!

The pure pain of that **hit** marred with blood the face when it struck! Barbarically grinding bone and tissue!

When Bakugo's forearm was grasped in Izuku's fist so tightly that his fingers dug through skin and draw blood! Sending such a potent reflexive shock through his body that it shut his primed explosion from erupting! His heart felt like bursting from his chest as a ghost-white fist crashed into his face!

The impact was so humongous: That it flipped the student in place as if forced into a cartwheel acrobatic, sending him in a reversed manner to scrape along the pavement with his cheek and jaw! Trailing a smudge of red as he came to a snapping stop!

Falling like a cut log over the ground, and sending the gathered collective into a panic as they backed off, all except Shoto, Momo, Eijiro, Setsuna and Kendo, from the monster they always feared would jump at one of them, Izuku threw a disgusted and remorseful glance at his age old acquaintance. He couldn't say he didn't take pleasure in hitting him. …But he couldn't say either he was wise in doing so…

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH! I KNEW it! I knew it! What did I tell you all! **Devil takes Demon**! Why didn't you all listen!?" Bellowed with fear Mineta as he was a look away from Midoriya to piss himself.

…

"Izuku: What was in that recipient?" Gently asked Kendo as she smugly, although a tad disturbed by the sharp strike, broke her visual from Bakugo's lead weight body with a satisfied exhale. She was just glad the asshole got it good.

"…Kota's inheritance…" Hollowly uttered Izuku the response, leaving the small group of students close to him in confusion.

* * *

**Uuuuff... Heavy chapter today. I can only hope now that it hit deep in the feels on a much more personal level. Tragic? Maybe. But more in tone to realism, or at least the possibility of MHA's idealism and ambitions? Now that I hoped today I stressed about. It really gives flavor to the whole story when aspects like this come up and are used, at least I feel so.**

**But either way: Izuku opened up about something very very very important and personal to the trio of Shoto, Momo and Eijiro today! He went trough many things, in his world and throughout others. Amassing the collective knowledge that threatened to bring Sir Nighteye to despair. Exposing how much advice Midoriya had to offer on the subject did the best job at revealing what he truly went through. The Collective Memories that went from each and every version of himself, of unsatisfied dreams fianlly begins to leak out for everyone to see. The end result of Midoriya Izuku was the greatest regret and hatred he could ever live. How long he'll resist, is another matter entirely. I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this though! Because what you think and propose will affect the overall story! So, go ahead and speak your mind!  
**

**And second: Wow! That Bakugo sure got shnobbed in the dome piece, am I right? But seriously, he had it coming! The dude did way too much and redeemed himself way too little for that not to happen. But with that aside, the true reveal was teased as well!**

**Becaus****e within those long ago teased cell disks? Was Izuku's inheritance to Kota! And the other? Dedicated for the 0-Beyond Suit's fully realized scope. And now, he'll be faced with a crossroads of where to utilize his remaining resources. And all will play a very important role in great the battle to come! And oh, trust me, that Suit? Is rally something special.**

**And of course, I'm as ever curious to see what you think about this!**


	11. He Rises He Falls

**~He Rises. He Falls~**

* * *

…

…

"Coffee, Tsukauchi?" Echoed the raspy and friendly question through the moody light office; a place occasionally spirited by the noise of a stylized wooden door when busy and hurried officers brought requested papers. An expansive and cozy chamber that was housed akin to a bunker deep within Tartarus's guts was the location. Never thought of to be a place so frequently visited as of recent times by Naomasa, a dreadful feeling began festering deep under his cool composure.

"Yes, thank you, Tanuma…" Replied the younger, by comparison, detective after breaking his attentive focus over a detailed CT and IQ result, leaving momentarily his face into a fuzzy and disorientated visage of calm before readjusting to reality. "Always in clutch with the small gestures. How come you still hold up?" Lightly made the younger police worker conversation, bringing up his experienced colleague's parental habits.

"Ah, please! …Not the first time I've worked under stress or with threats riding my back. Question is: You holding up alright?" Redirected the elder man with a dismissive wave as he took a seat opposite of his colleague. Reclining in the armchair and withdrawing a few papers away from his eyes, enough to focus on their writing, Tanuma rummaged after a smoking pack while adjusting his sight without glasses.

Tanuma: An experienced detective of unfortunately frivolous proportions after repeated years of unhealthy work, observably burdened by age, with a receded hairline, droopy eyes with devilish flickers of youth, tainted skin by unspoken liver complications, typically smiling and exuding a comforting air similar to a parent, and hardly seen outside his business suit. That was Tanuma in a nutshell. A deceptively smart and shrewd detective that at first glance misled many into taking him for an officer far too relaxed for his own good. …Bad habit about him was the smoking though… couldn't drop that small inconvenience. His lungs sure began showing that as of recent times, and soon enough they'd too start joining the liver's 'club' of fun.

"Me? Hardly holding up… I don't know what to do anymore." Confessed Naomasa as he rested the filed results of the IQ test and CT scan over the massive wooden work of art that served as their worktable. Rubbing two fingers at his eyes' caruncles and fluffing his short hair with an agitated rub before seating himself more comfortably in the chair, the younger detective reached for the coffee as he regarded his colleague with a numb stare.

"Don't know what to do with what anymore? You know the Commissioner can request others if you already work on a case-" Tanuma paused his reply for a fast puff as he raised the cigar to his lips "-Though, don't know what to advise you this time… things are awful big to swipe under the rug and hope things will work out." Relaxed the colleague further with an ending slur to his words as he peacefully exhaled thick plumes of smoke. Tapping lightly the lit cigar above his empty coffee mug; a weak way for Kenji, their beloved police chief, to stop indoor smoking by taking away all ashtrays; Tanuma took the files Tsukauchi was analyzing.

"Yeah, I know. Wasn't even thinking once on leaving the current case, it's just… God… There are so many trails to look for! One is answered, then two more appear as origins. I don't know if I should even bother with searching what Shigaraki left behind in hopes for answers." Specified the man as he relented to take a pace through the chamber so as to dispel his nerves. Breathing in and out, sipping frequently from his coffee and looking back at Tanuma, Naomasa fell silent as he conveyed his expectations for another answer through gaze alone. The young detective looked raged and worn by the stress he began accumulating as of late.

"Well… these aren't faked. That's for sure." Spoke the older colleague with a dry tone and flair that suggested obviousness. Taking another puff, Tanuma reached after another file to compare side by side. Exhaling the poisonous fumes, the man pointed between the correlations he reasoned to make sense: "See this? The scores are well beyond the average level. This effect isn't any stranger to past cases throughout the world, and we can tie those pretty well with his past works and planning. Usually, harsh life styles conform an individual to become smarter and adapt in order to make it another day. Besides, you can't fake a **CT scan** and IQ test at the same interval without some cheeky niches. These are genuine results. …And that means we can take this personally and begin asking a few questions without fear of insanity symptoms showing."

"*!*" Gave Naomasa a drawn out exhale as he closed his eyes and paced again through the office. "But it doesn't seem right! …He was insane. You can't just turn that off like a switch when you feel like it." Continued Tsukauchi as he dampened slightly his restless confusion and turbid sentiments. "It doesn't make sense to me."

"Sure doesn't. And you can say that again. The doctors suspect he might've ingested or received some type of medication before capture to be this way. …But that's still speculation." Replied the older detective as he enjoyed the last acrid flux of smoke before dumping the spent stump in the improvised ash-mug. Schooling his expression into one of mild seriousness as he wiped away his typically amused one, Tanuma rose from his seat in order to accompany his colleague. "We can only watch now and see what he'll do. Though, I doubt it'll be pretty. We'll coax answers from him with time."

"'_What he'll do?_' Don't we already know what he'll do?" Almost snorted Naomasa as he gave an eye roll. "It all depends on that beast for it to work. …By the way, does the acid bath show signs of containment for Gigantomachia? Last time I told All Might he seemed stabilized." Interested over the fact Tsukauchi after making his way through the beautifully ornate wood door along with Tanuma.

"In order: Turns out we might not know everything about his plan. Gigantomachia may be the most dangerous setup yet, but it very well might be intentional so as to keep us busy. It's still possible for something else to go on behind. And for the second, turns out that chemical baths don't hold long; not-one-bit. I mean, Jesus…that freakish giant simply shrugs off physical trauma as if it's **rain**! He just gets better at enduring, again and again. If that trend of gaining fortitude after the last injury keeps going, then we really have a problem we don't know how to resolve! The corrosive agents did good at the beginning, but now? We're basically banking our time on that Midoriya guy's **wound** to last long enough. Otherwise? I think we'll need bigger chains… and stronger ones too."

"Right." Crestfallenly uttered Naomasa as he rested his hands in the jacket's pockets, nibbling on the inside of his cheek in thought while outlining the gun fastened at his ribs with a finger through the fabric.

Making their way through the humongous prison while dodging busy and stressed guards along with law enforcers did little to comfort his anxiousness. "What were the reports about Midoriya's dealt injuries? Just how much punishment can that thing take?" Sullenly spoke the tired detective as they made steady progress towards _**the Angel's Cell**_. A popular nickname that spread like flu among the workers here, referring to their view related to the prisoner.

"Well… let's see…: Cracked wide open skull; exposed encephalon to virulent and bacterial medium; severed spine; caved in thoracic cavity; extirpated abdominal cavity; and necrotic, deep tissues. …Yep. Just about every bit of brutality summed up in one strike. But with that aside, where did this guy even come from? Sheesh! I can't even remember him in the rankings this year. Think you'd remember someone wearing a Nightmare All Might suit." Enumerated and awed the old detective at the fatal wounds, by logical standards, that were dished by this weirdly suited Hero… He could almost swear to God it was All Might at one point in the thrashing sandstorms on that beach! He even crossed his fingers that it was All Might.

Ma~aaaan, what good news those would've been! To hear the big guy was back in the groove of it again? …He'd tell ya', a dream come true!

"Mmm… sounds gruesome, I know, but there was no better choice in that moment. Could've been worse maybe if not done that; Machia could've been even more of a problem then... Oh, and he's not a Hero." Supplied Naomasa with a sidetracked mind after taking a few turns and climbed a few stairs.

"WHAT?!" Comically gave Tanuma a wide berth as his eyes seemed to remold to saucers. Putting a hand against his chest to feel for his pulse, while also resting his other arm over a hip, resembling someone checking to see if they might call it a day for today, forever that is since death was apparently appraising their health all of a sudden! "**That guy ain't a Pro-Hero?!**" Gulped with difficulty and disbelief Tanuma as he made small steps after his colleague. "Please say he's at least a vigilante… I don't wanna hear about another supervillain that can now **turn dogshit** into **death**! Or some other apocalyptic quirk." Almost cried with annoyance the older man. Not that he wasn't justified to feel so; the last decades were utter freak fests! And to the old man's credit, being so occupied with numerous cases translated to very little time taken in catching up on news.

"No-no-no, it's cool, Tanuma, he's a…-" Naomasa took in a breath before speaking the truth, almost like a reflex well ingrained into him to stop any possible slip of touchy info; being a One for All confidant for so long required to think this way on a daily basis. For a second there, he wished to say it was a friend from far away, somewhere far-far away that juts so happened to pay a visit that day. Not that he was wrong with that excuse, Izuku was as of lately one for continental travels. How he managed hopping to other places other than Nezu selected was beyond him, and still... Yet, the news where everywhere so saying that'd just make him a blatant liar. "- he's a U.A. student, not a Pro. At least not yet technically, ha-ha-ha!" Answered with a little smile, even mimicking an amused harmony to his words, Tsukauchi as they passed corridors of lined up, maximum security, criminal cells. "But, guess he's one by practical standards." Ended the man with a thankful expression.

"THANK FUCK!" Breathed out with immediate appreciation the steadily recoloring detective. For serious, any more of this bull about villains with overwhelming powers popping up and he'd stop functioning as a person! It was crazy out there! There was no need for villain territorial fights, or another All for One, and anyone could agree on that!

"Hah! What wouldn't I give to hear that enthusiasm when interrogating this guy now. …Gives me the creeps." Prepared Naomasa as he faced along with Tanema the **light-containment** enter point of the facility. "This is about to get a whole bunch more difficult than usual."

"Would lose its charm otherwise, kid. When was it ever easy?" Slyly smirked the old colleague as he stepped along through the checkpoint, smoothly caressing his coal black hair to a side as if in added effect or purely to lighten the mood of his friend.

…

**The light-containment area**: A superficial level of Tartarus, located above sea level and near facility entrance, dedicated to the criminals fallen in complicated and undefined circumstances. Usually reserved for those subjugated to outside influence: such as thought-altering quirks; momentarily unclarified involvement; and forced means like extortion.

And due to a turbulent and unjust past, topped with a seeming puppeteer in control of his mentality to commit unscrupulous acts… was something that forced, against the police's collective opinion, for this prisoner to be set in light-containment.

Of course, the added bonus of being assigned a place in this level was access towards basic principles enlisted to the benefit of a citizen. The reason was simple: The villains, by circumstance, sent here were in right of asking **trial**. Therefore, a few accommodations were made in order to serve that right, should it be called for.

…

Walking by the beautifully arranged cells and hallways built after a visually pleasing modern style, housing in majority well-behaving criminals who only sent furtive glances and curious stares the detectives ways through see through walls –standard cell construction in light-containment area–, Naomasa and his senior entered a watch-room, separated by only a one way window, dedicated in monitoring prisoners who spent time in **Tartarus Library**.

Tartarus Library represented one of the more valuable accommodations offered to this area. And under standard circumstances, such a critical jewel was mostly left empty by the criminals here.

There, a day and night functioning pc unit worked to record every sound and visual of the people frequenting the Library. Set behind dim lights and supported by lines of communication to every guard station, was the perfect observation point for the current man working here without pause since yesterday!

**Prisoner –**

Alias: **Shigaraki Tomura**. Real name: **Shimura Tenko**. (Tartarus Identification Number) T-IN: **2****0-044**. Incarcerated on: **25****th**** January, 2337**. Days of imprisonment: **15**. Monitored days in Tartarus Library: **10**. Quirk: **Decay**. Date of birth: **04 April, 2317**. Family members: –Deceased–

Through the dark-gray, nearly sand like colored, one way window the figure of Tomura was carefully monitored as he spent countless hours in deep focus before a computer along with stacks of papers and mounds of books. His internet accesses were of course registered without fail or room for contradiction. And every book, every file, every legal site searched and documented had only one subject of interest: **Law**.

The silence and organization did wonders for his focus! The pale moonlight that shined its frail intensity through a barred, monitored, layer enforced, narrow, and tall window, fell over his tailor gloved hands that worked with precision and haste in service to his end goal. A nearly palpable thirst for information, unseen even in devoted students, regarding the chosen subject dominated the cozily darkened Library. His hunched back and craned neck were sometimes flexed invers of their posture so as to correct his numbing body and unhealthy position. No words were uttered as Tomura's, bright, lucid eyes ran as in trance through countless highlights made in his resumes and lists of important points. Rarely he bothered leaving the study burdened desk to freshen up with a simple cup of water, only to return working thrice as driven, closing himself in the tiny microverse he built within the degrading silence. A silence so deep and impenetrable, that even pressed keys and scribbles over course papers fell deaf within the recess of a place brimming with a revolutionary splendor unseen before.

Once a few hours, without any regularity, the 20 year old man sent a salute or wave at the one way window with a snickering smile, almost like a joking teen incapable to resist a laugh when pretending to not see his hiding friends. And once done that, resetting his buildup of amusement, he would again retreat in his work, like a peaceful and busy elder, writing away as dictated by a muse descended on the moonlight's rays.

…

…

"What's he working on?" Curiously asked Tanuma after squinting his eyes at the busied silhouette, trying to fix up a trend or pattern in Shigaraki's interests as the once madman wrote with fervor a new white sheet as if instructed by forces unseen.

"His legal case, sir." Spoke the watchguard as he slowly pivoted from his seat at the computer, allowing the two detectives an enhanced view of Tomura's numerous writings. "It looks like he'll file charges against the Police Force, Pro-Hero Administration and Organization Department, Ministry of Public Works Development and Administration and… and something else, but it wasn't seen too much of that yet. …By God, that man can work like nobody, I swear!" Amazed with a begrudging admittance the guard as he sent another look over Tomura's frame. "If only he weren't a crooked guy… I wonder…"

"With the results from the CT scan along with what we know of his intellect? …Naomasa, maybe we **should** intervene." Silently uttered Tanuma as he bent slightly at the waist and watched closely Tomura's shape from the enhancing monitor. "I've got half a mind to barge in there to stop him, but…"

"It's his **constitutional right**." Muttered Naomasa with a passing grunt as he zoomed the view of the recording cameras. Snapping pictures in mass at every opportunity for later analysis. Whatever the results, All Might and Nezu took priority in seeing this development.

"Then let's reason for intervention. What about those pencils, paperclips, sharp edges of the books? He can use them for self-harm or attack a guard. Something's wrong here!" Gradually alarmed Tanuma as he took in the dedicated focus exuded by Shigaraki.

"Can't." Laconically responded Tsukauchi as he raised from the pc and looked through the one way window at the quiet guards keeping a close eye on Tomura within the Library. "Shigaraki's never been subject to self-harm outside quirk misuse but his hands and fingers are specifically covered to counter that, and on top he's never used edged weaponry against others. He wouldn't attack the guards like **Himiko** would. …We'd have a hard time justifying these excuses. Plus… we'd only come off as shady by trying to interfere." Denied Naomasa with a bitter expression as he already was ahead of the game he long ago tried exploiting against Shigaraki. Having heard from All Might that Tomura definitely planned on escaping, he was constantly prepared for any move at play.

Staying still like so and assessing him would lead them nowhere good. He'd need a person to person talk if he intended on gathering anything useful to stop the breakout.

"Prepare me a room for questioning. I'm taking Shigaraki there for today." Announced the detective as he already worked on opening a second set of monitoring channels in order to serve as the eyes and ears of this session. "Tanuma, if anything else happens, make sure to announce me." Instructed the law enforcer as he undressed of his jacket, and occupied himself with organizing an essential track of questions.

"Got it, Naomasa."

* * *

"The room is in order, Detective. Ready when you are." Announced a guard as Naomasa signaled a gesture to Tanuma, who would monitor the discussion beyond the window.

With a final nod sent by both colleagues, Tsukauchi made his way to the room immediately adjacent from Tartarus Library's observation panel.

…

"What are you planning on, Naomasa?" Whispered Tanuma as his colleague walked in the plain, square, room filled by only a table and two chairs, placing for all to see and record the most essential papers detailing Shigaraki.

As Naomasa took his seat and steeled his visage for his talk with **Shigaraki Tomura**, the detective decided to wave a gesture that commanded bringing the prisoner forth. This was it! A talk with the Angel of Death himself. And it better be good. All Might needed this info, without fail!

…

As the signal was read from the gesture, a few units moved Tomura from his place in the Library with handcuffs well fastened over his gloved hands, as a supplementary precaution, within the interrogation room.

A guard at one shoulder, holding sturdily an arm, and another at the opposite shoulder, holding his other arm.

Left in his seat, and alone after the safety procedures were ensured, the detective and the criminal were now freely permitted to engage in a very special type of cat and mouse game, where usually villains never even posed a complication when digging for pieces and tracks of their allegiance, plans and so forth… Tomura shouldn't be any different. Or at least, so Naomasa and Tanuma **hoped**.

The villain proved to be clever, yes. Uncommonly so. Until this point, **All for One**, who was allegedly the most resourceful criminal, had never been permitted the same type treatment to interrogation. All Might's excluded under unqualified and informal questioning. So there was no comparison to draw against when assessing criminal capacity in circumventing direct questioning. Tomura was basically free to surprise them.

"Shigaraki Tomura-" Began Naomasa as he already fixed an unbreaking visual contact with the man in question, as with a hand he expertly unfolded the superficial folder.

"Shimura Tenko, will do." Shortly corrected the bluish haired man, as he mimicked a trace of a serious smile. Truth be told, Tenko was quite thankful for this opportunity! This would bring him one step closer to the end.

"How are you feeling?" Just as seriously, thought more slyly, replied Naomasa, slithering in his role as interrogator, trying to work his way beneath the criminal's skin.

"A bit too worn out; broken, mostly. Angry, like a wronged kid. …But pretty relaxed in rest!" Shined the 20 year old a brand new attempt of a charming smile, a novelty to his entire recordings, really more sarcastic though. "I do like the furnishing… Heck, maybe I should've gone here sooner! Ha-ha! Definitely better than '_home_'. …As for the feelings? Reading helps. O~oohh, I never thought it'd be so wonderful this time of my life."

"A nice change of pace, mr. Shimura. It feels like a whole new person has taken your place." Carefully commented Tsukauchi as his stoic presentation remained unshaken.

"I assume you're her to make me an offer." Daringly spoke Tenko as he leaned in closer with a devilish smirk, while kneading his fingers closer behind his handcuffed back as his palms tensed, unaware to the detective's knowledge.

"You're lucky we don't add time to your sentence for-" Began Tsukauschi to play his hand at intimidation, trying to coax a response from the criminal.

"For breaking into an academy's 'backside pool space'? Causing a few bushfires with brain-dead dummies when the Hero-Killer was doing whatever he wanted? Being acolyte to All for One?" Knowingly placed Tenko his alleged accusations before the detective had time to. Already cropping the lead of this discussion. "Because Pro-Heroes caused, and still do, more damage than I ever did."

"There's plenty of evidence and dozens of eyewitnesses. But given your case, past, and undefined situation, we're willing-" Approached Naomasa himself towards the villain's face in a returning unfaltering act while enumerating other facts about Shimura's deeds.

"No deal. I asked for trial, my reserved right, and I'm seeing this through." Hastily denied Tenko even hearing the well expected trap offer.

"You think you can get off? You're **All for One's apprentice**! The **Angel of Death**, even as some call you!" Replied Naomasa, playing a move at degrading Tneko's mental fortitude by highlighting his status when he'll inevitably be presented to the nation's people. There were abysmal chances for him to be seen in higher regards than a lowly goon.

"I'm done taking the blame and faults for the Pro's reckless blunders. Now it's **your** turn." Seriously spoke Tenko while still keeping traces of a masterful smile.

"I thought we wordlessly agreed on you gaining sanity. So please, understand when I ask: Excuse me?" Baffled exaggeratedly Naomsa at Shimura's statement, paling at his rising emotions.

"Pro-Hero's constantly endanger citizens by mindlessly plowing through populace filled areas or even over them, as if they're arenas for their publicity matches. See no further than our current number one's confrontation with Highend Nomu, **Hood**: What precious building was that again?" Listed Tenko as he borderline put his hands upfront over the table, now free of the handcuffs and locked on specialized gloves. Making a silent threat by revealing his power yet also asserting his point by show of control before legal figures. The choice was dangerous and finicky to work with, but it was an assured high risk and high reward one!

A course dust fell over the measly table, reddish fillings of rust, as the final parts of the security gadgets decayed. Permitting Shimura a far more comfortable sit at the table, leaning over his elbows to draw closer with a formal stature, as he only focused over his point.

"An entire public construction, rivaling the humongous Coruscant Building, just turned to ashes because of one brain dead dummy we call Nomu. Then there was All Might, who mindlessly duked it out with All for One in a jam packed zone with people, running around and causing the villain to shot in his wake, naturally missing him, and nailing bystanders in full."

Behind the one way window, armed forces prepared and rushed towards the interrogation room entrance, ready to bust it open, until Tanuma settled them: organizing forces to only wait outside should need arrive. …For the meantime, Tenko was only supporting his case, devilishly clever so. Barging in would only add more to his points by excuse as trying to shut him up.

"Moreover, I have to recall how these beloved Pro's, decided to use lethal force against me and my ex-companions. Which, might I bring to highlight: they are **mentally ill**/**deranged** from common norms imposed in current days over families everywhere, or plain out **abused** without even the law system stepping in to mend. Categories in which **I** fell under not long ago too. And what was their solution to our call for attention back many times ago? Ah, yes: Maiming, by shooting, cutting, burning, exploding, bludgeoning and so on…; Exceeding violence over already neutralized threats; Unreasonable reaction, unbecoming of alleged elite forces meant to counter a few rascals out there. And to top it all, the U.A. academy went ahead to give students free reign in dealing with socially outcast individuals, some which where cold hearted murderers. And **never once** was it brought to public attention **how it so happened** for the likes of **me to rise to this position**. Another cause brought by Pro's permanently scaring **my** life." Listed Tenko with unfiltered pathos and never before seen seriousness as he surprisingly possessed a calm and dignified expression.

"Don't get ahead of your claims, mr. Shimura. The same killers you mention where under your command, where they not? And every other plan of attack was orchestrated by you yourself." Retorted Naomasa as the subject deviated entirely from what he tried pressing about. "You may not pose as victim under these conditions."

"Not so fast, detective. Need I remind you how everything was under All for One's command until his capture? Including his role as my makeshift 'guardian' after the quirk I possess awakened brutally when young. Therefore, under legal terms, I am not at fault for the clearly insidious crimes. If anything, I'll admit here this: I was a learning apprentice, who was **supposed** to take note and replicate what the master conducted. Yet, I never once did that. In fact, I believe I did the opposite, by **instigating** the **Yakuza organization** to light and become **discovered** before unspeakable damages were dealt. Among that, I **corralled** the **Metta Liberation** army under **control** before invading populated cities. And the ground of work for that was **evacuated** so citizens wouldn't take part in it, unlike previously mentioned Pro's when in the same context. …The way I see it? I'm basically **doing a better job **than **your** organization here."

A mute tension filled the room to the brim, creating a feeling akin to a pressure threatening to rip your teeth out as in decollating airplanes. Shimura remained steadfast as he relentlessly deflected every accusation and redirected in double the 'offense' with a deadpanned face speaking of no thought appraising retreat in this discussion.

Tanuma began breathing raggedly as a cold perspiration sent chills of anxiety and unease through his spine. The elder detective could only record everything and only then seek additional help figuring a counter to these points. His quaking extremities revealed themselves in full show of stress as the elder strained to maintain a grip on appearances for the sake of his and Naomasa's integrity, although he was in nearly every aspect alone.

Back in the interrogation room, Tenko only stared in a similar manner to Naomasa when his cold and ghostly hands formally pressed together as they supported his upper bodyweight. A sharp inhale was taken to cool the 20 years old blood and he spoke again:

"Now… Add all that Pro-Hero blunder up and what do you get? A case of: **Reckless citizen endangerment**; **Destruction of public and private property**; **A dozen different violations for underage individuals given free reign under mortal danger**; **Assault and attempted murder by exceeding violence**. **And mistreatment of mentally ill citizens dragged to a life of crime before even possessing a structured view of the world around**…If I let anything slip me, then please inform me. Now, I ask of you to report this to Japan's Police Administration, Commissioner General: _If you won't get things under wraps here and close the Pro-Hero Administration and Organization Department down entirely, I have no choice but to file suit against the Organization and Police Force in toe to answer for their crimes._" Stoically, with a harsh edge like a predator ceasing on the opportune moment to enclose its jaw around the prey's neck, Tenko finalized his demand!

"You're points won't be validated. Without Pro's, crime will skyrocket and the same endangered citizens you spoke off will become fodder meat to the likes of you! Especially to those that do not hold such excusable backgrounds as you, Shimura, or your ex-accomplices. **Not everyone** **rises** from tragedy here, Tenko." Replied Tsukauchi with his fair share of cutting edge, as he readily lifted from his seat, far too absorbed by the argument to even bother over Tenko's revealed quirk or any violent response, pressing his palms against the table and staring right through two beady red orbs of vivid clarity.

"Solution's exist for everything, detective. If the Pro's can't get it done, then let the **Military** do their job instead, at least those are real professionals. Look no further than the **man who did** more than your entire group and **sent me here** along with the **League** in **one night**. **Tyr's methods** seem pretty efficient to me and anyone else, correct? **Force** was **used only** when hostility was sent his way. And **only** then! As well as **replicating** near lethal force against the **same** threat." Coldly replied Shimura Tenko as he himself rose from his seat at the frail table, keeping a dignified from when looking the detective sternly, as he symbolically pressed at the wooden surface with his pointer finger.

"…You won't be credited." Simply provoked Naomasa, nearly driven by desperation as he tried in vain at forcing a negative reaction from Tenko. "Declaring Pro's under criminal deeds isn't something the judges will tolerate. Neither is it possible the sudden transformation of hundreds, if not millions, of Pro-Heroes into cold and logic war entities like you exemplify. Your attempt is borderline crass!"

"Whatever will happen will happen **after** I've given **my all**. I never called for something as drastic as you did, detective. I only asked for other forces intervention." Harshly replied the ex-criminal as his words carried clod venom. "I've come to realize that I want to live. I want to live **a good life**: By that I mean to not exist with everyone's hate on my back for something I never wanted to be, and was only molded so. **I'm done being everyone's scapegoat**. It's my turn to dream. And it's my turn to give to the world I used to take from. And it's starting here. With this."

…

…

The recordings stopped.

The guard units entered the interrogation chamber the same second the session was finalized, and with a nearly perplexed motions, gently replaced Tneko's gloves and cuffs, carrying him out to his cell, delaying for today's time his work in Tartarus Library.

…

A last mimicry of the facial muscles made by Shimura Tenko pierced Naomasa and Tanuma's minds as he left with victory already etched in his spirit: …A fulfilled smile, without any trace of hatred, unburdened by the mud he lived through.

"-unlike any other…" Perplexedly hissed Naomasa a grumbled utterance through numb and paralyzed lips…

* * *

As nighttime fell like a beast's maw over the bright and lively atmosphere of Musutafu, drowning all activity within a viscous like sensation of numb, cozy and itchy nervous comfort, a veritable show of armed forces patrolled skylines and vital city pathways, like the immune system of a body through major arteries. Almost like a parade dedicated to special events, reinvigorating the citizen's sense of safety.

With the daring time of night, illuminated brilliantly through a haze of humidity, sparkling through a sheet of fog, as the city lights ran as its lifeblood, another small intrigue deployed from an adrenaline pumping height.

Across the humongous roofs, inclined, sharp, flat or deluged in artistic interpretations, a sturdy figure hailed itself in acrobatic fluidity across. It looked and felt natural! As if a child toying and playing with a park's monkey bars or a fledgling athlete over Olympic rails.

…

"_Everywhere, across the energized and restless nation, utterances and talks of the mysterious Hero that put an end to the notorious League of Villains, who ran free and unhinged in ruining the country, begin to spread and bloom like flowers during spring! After the __**spectacular advent**__, the citizens can only question, from __**where**__ had the U.A. student emerged? If he __**even is**__ a U.A. student anymore that is…!_" Spoke with brimming life and passion a news host from an enormous panel placed above a highly populated and traffic filled intersection. Illuminating as the sun above pedestrians, flashes of the vivid colors reflected and flickered with charming air the humid, snow melting, streets and sidewalks.

…

The big figure leapt without constraint over the towering edifices, at many times in one tension of a leg, like an airborne swallow challenging itself for the experience of a lifetime. The speed and seamless transitions between movements were jaw dropping, much alike to those set forth as entertainment during physical presentations.

A gust of gentle wind traced after the 'floating' form in the neon lit vista, acquiring at times an amassing number of head turns when feeling a sudden shift in current above as if flocks of birds passed by. Gathering a generous amount of incited grins and wondering expressions.

…

"_As previously mentioned in our many past late night debates and news: the identity of __**Tyr**__, the unexpected and __**possibly**__ upcoming __**Number One Hero **__**competitor**__, reveals to be none other than U.A. hero-course student, __**Midoriya Izuku?!**__ Now-now, I know, it all seems farfetched to me too, and for good reasons since many experts __**speculate**__ that fact to be a __**misleading controversy**__, made just to shove more heat done the prestigious U.A. Academy's recent track record. After Nezu's, U.A. academy headmaster, recent input on the matter, the mystery once thought solved about the brand new Hero's identity returns to a __**muddled state**__! And as to only further support the speculation, legal authorities __**deny**__ any access towards the Pro's identity or records, so as to maintain according regulation of personal safety._"

Delivered with joy and wide smile, even quite curious judging by the impish tonality, another news host as a collective choir of opinions and reports began adding the more the time passed.

…

The sturdy silhouette reached a gradual cease, gently lessening its speed and blistering movements when skidding over a viscous and ambient air, between buildings, that finally caught up to it like a well-timed invisible parachute. Carrying itself almost like a soaring animal or quirk predator, silently and carefully through the urban jungle, directly above the vast masses of people while casting slim and narrow shadows over their heads. The figure glided faster than any car towards what seemed to be the seaside exit. A few brows quirked at the hint of activity or eagerly dismissed it as Pro's being on duty. Nevertheless, still a sight to take in and appreciate by anyone's standards.

"M-…m-mommy? I, I think I saw **him**. Look!" Uttered a small child from the close proximity of its parent, pulling at the woman's arm with earnest elation as its tinny fingers pointed at the disappearing figure. "**He's** real, right? **He's** real!" Couldn't the kid even contain curiosity as it relied on self-assuring the fantastic impression gained within the ephemerally magical moment! Imagining it from such a young perspective? It truly would be breathtaking to see how above you jutted what had to be a Hero, so close that if you'd stretch on your tippy toes contact wouldn't be indubitable; or in the youngling's case over its mother's shoulders. The overwhelming feeling brought by their presence was unlike anything dreamed before! …It was simply, mesmerizing!

"U-umm, sweaty, I think you'll need to be more specific than that…" Gently spoke the mother towards the enchanted kid that dreamed with humid dough like eyes.

…

"-_A controversy has been primed under our noses, good people! While the majority of us are recuperating from the surprise intervention of an unknown Hero, __**if**__ one at all, passing through a phase of wonder, we haven't yet dealt over the motivations and origins of this stranger! And by his looks alone, we should really consider them. Is he operating under governmental authority? Or is he just an illegal poser that deals his own type of justice over our streets? Authority figures have yet to speak a single comment, but we must stay alert, good people! It's as I always say: Another evil always waits to rise after the last!_"

Heatedly argued another news anchor before a detailed panel of public impact from Pro's actions right beside one of illegal activity, registered as unqualified forces.

…

"_In the maelstrom of shocking reveals, we are all left wondering the most important questions; left only to our imaginations interpretation to answer this void. And that is: __**What is the history standing between former League of Villains leader, Shigaraki Tomura, and the secretive, alleged Pro, Tyr?**__ Are they lifelong enemies? Once allies? Or something else entirely, hidden now by time alone? Honestly, to me, fair people: So long the story that runs Japan without rest ends well, I can't be any happier!_"

Announced with a detectably genuine warmth another host right before flashing a pearly white smile, hastily redirecting the moment in a talk with her colleague.

…

"_-well while everyone seems to take it easy, there are even more interesting advances to appreciate! The infamous and dangerous League boss, Shigaraki Tomura, has went ahead to __**officially**__ request _**trial**_, for all citizens to see! With an observably improving behavior under the safest prison out there, Tartarus, it comes off to me that radical changes will be made in services of _Redeeming the Socially Disgraced_! And it feels like the start of a new worldwide sensation. Now that's a __**jaw dropping**__ evolution, everybody!_"

Passionately spoke an influential political figure –one of the faceless many category that meant– clearly an invite to the night show, as he exuded a great amount of confidence when relying the message as if a teen speaking with friends.

…

The sturdy figure finally landed before a vast and seamlessly expanding docking area. The bifurcation of the city coastline lead in one part far, far away, to the port's constantly busy export and import stations, while the other? Went along even further, narrowing into an isolated road from a rounding highway, ending with a heavy guarded and monitored, steel, bridge of immense proportions.

The humongous construction, at all times secured and armed with military units, cast a stinging sharp blue glint over the city's seaside beaches. As eroding, salty waters, smashed with grandiose force to break in foaming bubbles over the support pillars, thick as business edifices, a checkpoint area welcomed and analyzed every visitor before permitting access.

With steady steps, the previously mobile figure approached the checkpoint. Ready to embark a stationed, armored, vehicle and be on their way to the maximum security prison, Tartarus, known globally for its impenetrable history.

…

"Stop advancing! Identify yourself." Commanded an armed guard as they took notice of the nearing silhouette. "Visit hours aren't permitted for public, or unpermitted citizens."

The armored unit, sporting high-tech gear rendering his face and body undistinguishable, spoke with an altered voice as it made way towards the individual, revealing no sign of accepting such a late hour request of visiting, especially from a citizen.

"…"

Taking a close inspection, now that the figure fell in the illuminated zone of the checkpoint, the unit along with an accompanying colleague in the back, took notice of the Heroic attire. High density materials and heavy guards over primary vascular circulation, along with body armor reminiscent of Spartan custom, fashioned in matt greys and black, with metallic traces. The man's revealed face, coupled with the previously noted wears garnered, by a marginal scale, a lowering show of the units standoffish behavior.

With a short rummage through a pocket set over what appeared to be a standard Pro utility belt, the individual presented a small card for identification as per instructed.

…

In silence and careful inspection, the primary officer, an assumed title by how he behaved, handed after a close look without any jerk of movement the ID towards his colleague to go and inspect its validity under special conditions in the checkpoint pass room. Including UV and material identification, the process had to be replicated without a single error.

* * *

_~Six hours earlier: U.A. academy grounds~_

…

Within a private room set for teachers use, an office space for grading really, Toshinori sat adjacent to his 'problematic' student with a deadpan and tired expression. An expression that suddenly turned to one bereft of emotions as the question for advice was processed, and a paralyzing chill of hatred ran like current through his corpus.

"**Tartarus**? …Are you **absolutely** certain? It can be very dangerous if you let any slip up of information to the inmates there. And they **will** try provoking an answer out of you, guaranteed." Commented the retired Hero over Izuku's recent proposal before even attempting visiting Casino Backport.

"I am." Wasted no time Izuku in answering. "If Shigaraki is playing this smart, then so must we. He basically knows all there is of importance to us. But we don't about them. …If I can gather something useful from **All for One** and use it as evidence against Tomura, we may delay or even stop his escape plan entirely. He won't need to straight out admit any plan so long I can make his answers draw parallels with Tomura's, it will be enough."

"What makes you be so sure that there's anything useful in that rotten potato's head? He could just play the insane card if he feels like losing ground to you in the question department… which is very unlikely to happen, no offense. But truth is: the monster has hundreds of years under his belt as experience in every domain. ...He can't be predicted." Warned with caution and vivid seriousness the emaciated figure of the once Symbol of Peace. His eyes glimmered unforgivingly like a storming hurricane at the idea of having that son-of-a-bitch converse with his successor! Possibly giving him a much desired opening to instill whatever lies he could muster, like the old snake he was!

"He was Tomura's mentor for years. And in every other alternate version or possibility, Shigaraki constantly relied on his council and opinions. They basically share a familial relationship along with achievements. So in short: If I learn how All for One plans? …Then we just might be able to learn what Tomura prepares." Answered Izuku after putting aside a cup of concentrated tea usually shared between the two during such meetings. His voice and tone were muddled, almost inaudible, as he supported a hand against his chin and mouth.

"Izuku." Captured All Might the scion's attention with a single word and shift in voice. "If you go there, you'll basically fight him, just without physical harm. But you'll fight him nonetheless. …He'll be probing for weaknesses, habits, chinks in your character and try implanting doubts in your mind as well as seek details about others through you. I honestly **don't** **advise** you going. He's a monster for a reason. …But with the time constraint and threat? I'm not as certain now…"

Izuku dropped his hand and settled himself more comfortably in the sofa he stood on. "It's the only way we'll know." Was his answer, detectably steeped in apprehensions. All Might couldn't be fooled. He knew this kid too well by now. And his simple response in normally comfortable surroundings, without any source of tension, were a dead giveaway.

"Izuku, you **can't** be **afraid** before him." Lowly spoke All Might as he drew closer. "I know you constantly battle your fears in every decision, and that makes things for you difficult. But with _him_? You're basically going with a knife to a gun fight. …And if you can find the strength to descent in Tartarus, then you need to practice this knowledge. Izuku: **do not** show fear!" Stressed Yagi with accentuation over the advice given, almost jumping from his seat at the teen to tug at his shoulder and force him to stay put instead of going! This reflexive impulse creamed at his conscience to do so and deny the prison's visit… yet…

Sooner or later, the kid would need to make it out on his own, in possibly even harsher conditions, heavens forbid. And that meant he needed to learn somehow before facing a danger outside of controlled mediums.

"Anything else?" Nodded Midoriya as he patiently waited for his mentor's following words. "I'll do as you say."

"…Yes, you'll need passing papers, I'll send them Nezu's way for secondary confirmation. And a call to Naomasa to make a clearance for you. I can do that now if you're in a hurry." Spoke Toshinori as he straightened his back and set aside his own cup of tea.

"**Tonight** would be for the best, we are against the clock either way. There is no time to reserve other days."

"What about your Hero costume? The **0-Beyond Suit** is dead weight since it was disabled, and your first one doesn't even qualify in the terms set by the Prison standards for personal protection." Asked Toshinori with a clearing visage and paced breaths.

"Then I'll repair the last one. Until nightfall it will be ready. It's no cutting edge, but it's still armor, even if on the lighter side compared to 0-Beyond. Will that do?" Wondered with a little doubt the green haired ten as he flexed a hand's fingers mindlessly.

"That'll do."

…

"By the way: I… I'm sorry. For earlier, I mean." Shyly threw Midoriya an embarrassed apology regarding his unsavory reaction when hitting a colleague so brutally hours ago. He didn't really think of hitting Katsuki **that** hard, it just happened! Sure, he was mad and acted without filter to his immediate thoughts, but c'mon! The container held important materials about One for All! How could he not be mad? Especially at the guy who he didn't really get along with that well ever since their youth's days? "…I overreacted, sir."

Izuku held his beat red head low, as his 'cool' exterior shattered like glass the moment he realized his mentor's newly created bother. And since he actively tried not to cause anymore annoyances, especially at a time like this, the young man definitely fell a couple of pegs in his own eyes. …Not that he ever thought of himself too highly!

"N-… Just, forget about it kid. So long you won't repeat that, I'm alright saying that today never happened… in my book at least." Relented Yagi after deflating the back he tensed like a bear in a show of greater stature. Probably to make himself look harsher in the beginning. But alas, he couldn't fault kid, knowing what he did about the unspoken circumstances. "Besides… I won't pretend like I'd do differently if I were your age now. I know from last time you told me about the containers being special. …Sorry for the one ending broken. A damn shame."

…

Toshinori exhaled with a forced puff, rubbing his disheveled main of hair, as he blinked slowly until revealing a kinder visage, with a quirking smile as he looked over the student. There was no use being so gloomy now. They could both really use a more open atmosphere instead of a somber one like before.

"C'mon now, stop keeping your head down." Uttered the ex-hero wuth faux intolerance. "I said: stop bowing!" **Bonked** Toshinori with the dour side of a palm Izuku's noggin!

"**" Shut Izuku a gasp of surprising pain, before looking his mentor with an almost betrayed expression. "S-sorry. …Old habit. Really though, I'm sorry for causing you more problems." Lamented with a more open attitude the student as he mindlessly rubbed at his wild green curls, trying to play off his previously moody state. "You're really ok with it, though?" Spoke out the green haired teen while mustering a timid grin.

"Young man, I'll tell you this, but make sure you won't be running your mouth about it to anybody!" Warned the emaciated figure with a warm tone as he lively waved a hand so as to further imply the situation was already something he'd looked over. "When I was your age, I used to… well, to say it bluntly: I used to be a little devil myself! Gran Torino couldn't have a single day at school or home without receiving a call from either a parent or another teacher about me doing something dumb." Stifled Yagi a snicker the second he recalled the often times livid face of his teacher. Running a hand over his features to stomp out a straight out laugh before painting himself like an actual delinquent when young, the man continued with a lively air: "Some of the reasons why included me sometimes getting into a… 'small' street fight with colleagues or friends… and especially jerks…" Tapped All Might a finger over his chin, accompanied by a cheeky grin, when revealing another small page of his youth to the scion.

"W-wa-wait-wait! You! You, got into fights with colleagues?" Was the loud, incredulous, response of Midoriya once hearing how even All Might ended up causing his fair share of troubles.

"Bah, stop making it sound as if I'm infallible, kid! It happened a few times! Just take the lesson from it, not the bad parts." Coughed Toshinori almost on command when facing the reaction over him doing something any regular human did at some point, flinching so much so out of surprise that he nearly smacked his foot in the table. "I swear, m' boy. It's like you intentionally pick up on the worst things a story's moral presents. Thank God you at least stopped braking bones; Hah!" Joked with a mellow tone the teacher as he moved towards the room's desk, set with the window behind, casting jagged and gnarly shadows over the walls when searching for a few papers in a drawer.

Squinting slightly at the ferruginous rays of light inundating the room in warm colors, Izuku gathered his bearings before blundering another blabbered response and prepared to ask another thing of his mentor.

"Sorry again for sending Bakugo to Recovery Girl-"

"Told you, kid, stop worrying! I can understand slipups, just learn from them for the future." Cut off the mentor as he simultaneously multitasked on filling some details over two papers with a somewhat unstable handwriting; honor of his many wounds. Most likely hurried to get them done on the spot. "Besides… what's worst is Aizawa's preparing a suspension for the both of you when second year starts. The details, as per usual, he didn't mention. So… keep your eyes peeled!"

"Suspension?! **Why**?" Responded Izuku with sensible dismay as his expression lopsided awkwardly.

He never heard of a U.A. suspension throughout the campus before! Was this something especially bad he'd need to be weary of?

"Young Bakugo: Destroyed private belongings which held great value… That last part I had to say it to the others so you wouldn't be taking all the blame." Devilishly winked the emaciated paragon before continuing. "And you? Boy, you made a blind group date between his lips, cheeks, nose and eyelids into unconsciousness by a haymaker! Pf-…pff-ha… Apologies. It's unbecoming of a teacher to laugh at his students. …And that's pretty bad, if I may add. I'm not sure how Recovery Girl will get him patched up without marks." Bit back All Might on a budding laugh while scolding himself into the right mindset.

"Well, I guess I had that suspension coming. Another badge to add along the bad grades… please-don't-tell-mom-about-it." Shoved in with thief like skill the green haired teen while trying to seem as casual as possible in hopes of voicing the request over Toshinori's awareness.

"HAH! **You'd wish**! Oh, and you aren't too good when it comes to acting sly, you tend to feel awkward. But I commend your attempt." Immediately shot down Yagi the student's want with a not too bothered to be hidden smirk.

"Right, you just couldn't wait for an opportunity, couldn't you? Either way, before I leave, can I ask you something? Something important?" Approached Izuku the teacher's desk as he idly verified the remaining cell container from his pocket with a swift touch.

…

Toshinori finished with a hurried last effort the two papers selected as he heard Izuku's shift in tone and straightened his back to regard him with a blank face, ready to hear out the issue. "Go ahead. What's become of importance?" Rang the gruff voice of the retired Hero as his eyes flickered when fixing the young man. Their initial talk was pretty important he'd say, so what else on that scale could the problem-magnet speak about?

"Alright. Well, seeing how I'll have to undoubtedly square up with something going on in Casino Backport soon enough… I wondered:" Trailed Izuku in his words, almost lagging behind his actual thoughts when deciding to speak.

"Yes? …Do you already know of something **bound** to happen? Did you see that in a **possibility**?" Pressed All Might with a stern calm and invested focus as he slightly scrunched his brow. "Is it something bad?"

"N-no. No, nothing like that. It's actually… It's actually about that call I asked, if you could make to-… to Melissa." Admitted Midoriya with a forlorn and embarrassed, facial expression as his eyes wandered over anything that wasn't Toshinori.

…

…

…

"…That it…?" Deadpanned Yagi with a somewhat halfhearted relief washing over him. "I shouldn't complain, but kid: Stop freaking me out already! Thought we established that I've got _serious_ health issues." Complained with slackened shoulders the once paragon of Heroism as he fell limp in the desk's seat, admittedly thankful for nothing truly unfortunate to be the case.

"Well, **it is** kind of bad…" Struggled Izuku to admit his deeds in the night of confrontation on Dagobah Beach.

"**What** did you do?" Vigilantly pressed Toshinori all of a sudden with a low tone and weighing presence when drawing closer to Izuku, using the swivel chair in the most nonchalant manner. "Izuku?" Was almost menacing the utterance.

"I! I didn't do anything to, Melissa! Don't look at me like I'm a **murderer**! I didn't discourage or disapproved her goals!" Suddenly caught Izuku to the emaciated man's thread. "I've… I just… kind of **exaggerated** –a little bit– on the whole front of '_I'm ok, so don't concern yourself_' to the point of denying her help. And, boy that doesn't feel good in retrospect…!"

"So in short: You two had a fight, didn't you?" Once more reveled Toshinori a spot on deduction through a not-so-rarely-seen straight face, almost like someone saying to your face that '_mountains are big_'. Yet the man was just as obviously regretful of the outcome he seemed to pinpoint, almost struck by a familiar sorrow that tugged at his mouth for an understanding smile. "No surprise here. This is a reoccurring problem with you since **ever**. One that I'd know pretty well from experience, **bad experience** to be concise. ...Can't say I was better. …Maybe you should just realize already that you going around like expendable surplus effects negatively those close to you. And I can attest to that. My doctors are already wondering about the small heart shocks you keep giving me."

Things just seemed to go down the drain as time went by when you foolishly took your youth for granted. To have that sensation of being able to take on the world singlehandedly as damage of all types felt inconsequential? It begged to lead you down regrettable paths.

"I'm sorry about those, you know I don't try to scare you… But, yeah, that's basically it. …And, I don't know how to **apologize**." At last confessed Midoriya with a heavy breath and downcast eyes, speaking in such a tone that it came of as him having a busted cheek and sore throat. "Any advice?"

…

Toshinori Yagi took his sweet time before answering to purely stare at his scion while inconsistently swiveling on the chair and causing an echoing creek within the now dead silent room. …The unsettling part about that was he never once broke **eye contact** with Midoriya as long as he swiveled. Anymore accentuation and he just may unlock **owl** powers!

"…All Might?" Spoke Izuku silently as he weirdly couldn't avert his eyes from the entrancing cobra like movement pattern of an emaciated man on a swivel chair. Within the space of his mind, and under the ample time offered by the weighing silence, the soon to be adult could only wonder: '_If that kind of movement is shown to Tsuyu Asui, would she act like a frog under a snake's hypnotism?_'

Ah, the World's true mysteries!

…

"You just ask, m' boy. Easy!" Spoke at last the retired Pro with a clear brow and wide eyes. "And from then on listen to her input. That simple. …I think."

"Wait…! **How**? You didn't tell me **how**!" Broke Izuku in a wide expression of betrayal akin to a tourist scammed in a souvenir shop!

"That's easy: you **just do it**. …I'm not the best at that either, truth be told. Sorry!" Smiled sheepishly the tall blond after scratching his tuft of disheveled hair. "I'm sure you'll pull through though! The two of you are like oil and vinegar!"

"So, nothing alike?" Dryly questioned Izuku. "That '_bolsters_' my morale real good…"

"No-no! Perfect together in food! Bah, I guess it's a little too vague of a metaphor. I haven't perfected this teacher shebang, yet! Look, I know you two get along better than anyone I've seen in a long time. Weren't you two speaking daily before this?" Pepped up Yagi while drumming some fingers against the back of a fist.

"Wo-wait! How did you know I did that?! We never talked about that!" Was the slither of embarrassed panic making its way through the hurried question of the wide eyed student, as he involuntarily fiddled a nervous foot behind the desk.

"Psshh! Young man! First: I'm almost hurt for you not taking me serious in the detective department; I used to be the number one Hero for many reasons. And second: …Gee, I only wonder with **who** on the planet's surface you might speak in **English**? Because that's such a damn complex mystery, Watson. With the **utterly** **massive** list of friends you've got… I tell you, it'll take me years, at least, to crack the case." Dryly spoke All Might, plastering an almost all knowing simper as he accentuated a sarcastically risen brow by leaning his head towards Izuku.

_Sass_, was a dangerous weapon this old man wielded! **All Sass**, they called him in the underground battles, where he reigned supreme, culling every teacher and colleague beneath his sense of humor! And the young man was brought to experience the feeling of daily jabs, sent with a great amount of satisfaction along other teachers –Aizawa's way mostly– almost as if it was the best hobby available.

"WAU! It's not like I **actually** value your words or anything! I suddenly feel a sense of déjà vu about childhood…" Replied with some type of sad and perplexed betrayal the now miffed teen. "But aside roasting me, thank you **again**, All Humor. …Can you continue your real string of advice?" Tried Izuku to redirect back the conversation as he really should start going by now if he planned getting something done today.

"It should be easy since Melissa's basically the only friend you have! So just apologize. I'm willing to bet or if you want **promise** that she'll understand." Jabbed Yagi with an uplifting vigor at his inheritor's social circle… AGAIN.

But in all seriousness: he wouldn't stop bickering and bothering Midoriya for trying to **at least** live in some kind of harmony with other human entities and socialize! Being a shut-in and acting like some uncivilized exile was getting on the old Hero's nerves by now. It was like seeing your kid spending his days as a recluse while constantly frowning at everything that existed, and that somehow bothered Toshinori more than anything in the moment!

"I have **other** friends too! Ok? Do you have to always bring that up?" Retorted Izuku after feeling a rebellious pang when his mentor underhandedly poked fun with such a casual air.

"Like?" The smile across Toshinori's dumbly joyous face was nothing short of sardonic and cheeky. "Damn. So many to choose from that I can't even recall…"

"Like… Like, Tokage? For… example?" Was Izuku's doubtful suggestion, wringing up into a higher pitched squeak, the second he realized that his mentor was in complete control of the conversation, now subjected to experience a wave of cringe and embarrassment.

"Aa~aah, yes, mis. Tokage! You mean the same person who calls you Satan, and uses you as opportunity for adventure? Hmm! Indeed, young Izuku, you are just **so** right. Have I ever told you **how right** you are?" All Might's smile nearly touched his temples once his student revealed to redden like a tomato for being called out.

"…Whatever! Fine, fine, sorry I asked for advice, I'll find something!" Almost shouted Midoriya once making his way in a haste towards the door, without even bothering to exchange a goodbye, since his mind was too disoriented by the torturing sound of All Might's laughter at his degrading composure.

"HA-ha-ha-HA-HAHA! N-NO! M' boy! Phh-HA-HA-HA! Don't get mad at me because you-Ha-hm-ha-HA-HA! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Pha-HA-HA-hA!"

"'_Oh, don't get mad at me, m' boy, It's not my fault, mna-mna-mna-mna… Look at me, I'm __**such**__ a comedian!'_ See if you like- if you like… your feelings hurting. No-no that isn't as good when said: me hurting your feelings… Yeah." Mumbled to himself the green haired teen with a higher pitch to clearly fake a dumbed down imitation of All Might's reply, wheezed in laughter. Almost like a child trying to quietly seek for a good comeback, until abandoning the idea entirely as Midoriya settled for not uttering anything else that could become arsenal to the 'true devil here'.

* * *

…

"Alert the probation team and prepare a meeting chamber after detective Tsukauchi's instructions." Spoke a heavily armored and armed guard to his shoulder station at the entrance lobby of Tartarus, standing aside as a small detachment accompanied Midoriya through the prison's circuit.

The overwhelming fug of tangy, sanitary, compounds based on chlorine and alcohol invaded the newcomer's olfactory paths as a perverse stench met in only the most radically disinfected hospitals before critical procedures, with enough potency to wring out a few tears at the corners of the eyes and force an unpleasant grimace. An entrance necessity considering the high risk of criminals wielding bio-based quirks that could easily infect or attack the workers.

The walls and floors with dully lustering surfaces came of as ragged and coarse after mere sight, almost like raw cast iron. Walking onwards, first needing to be scanned before proceeding, Izuku could almost gauge the thickness of the structures reinforced beyond oversaturation, as his steps along those of the guards emanated bass-like echoes for ephemeral seconds.

The interior was geometrically symmetric, in the most depressing manner possible: Square and sharp shapes, forms cut as if directly inside a mountain's granite quarry. With dull and monochrome materials assembled in such a fashion, deliberately with reason, sent a most desired effect of despair. Hidden tricks like these were another weapon used for combating, in the long run, criminals that were detectably too driven, or too capable and passible for escape.

Blast doors were seen at every entrance, aside cells, in order to assure a secondary layer of safety to all control or communication chambers along customary sensors.

…

"Hero name?" Asked, in spite of identification card, one officer at the entrance checkpoint. A requisite question that had seen daily use out of simple tradition by this point.

"Tyr."

A furtive check over the Provisional License confirmed the name, yet the database displayed on a personal monitor contradicted the notion with another one. Taking a second to be through and digging a little deeper after recent additions to the License and record, the officer sent a curious look at the young 'Hero' while crinkling his nose from habit.

"You the same one as Deku, son?" Asked the law official with a bearish tone, almost muffled between his thick lips as he took the Provisional License next to the screen again. It was warranted though, the physical changes were a bit of an eyesore, though nothing radical.

"The same one as described by detective Tsukauchi Naomasa." Succinctly replied Izuku, maintaining an impassive face; neutral to the dilemma.

"Mhm…" Grumbled the officer as he returned the License and gave a small gesture towards the unit behind.

"Right this way." Informed with a dour tone one of the guards, pointing to a scanning hall, all too similar to the one Izuku went through in the I-Island airport.

And with a step at a time, putting aside for now the standard and customized equipment worn, and with the visitor on a slowly moving rail, the officers set behind hidden monitors wordlessly worked through the procedure, finding noting of immediate threat or importance.

"…_Do you regret abandoning Deku…?"_ Filled the stillness of Midoriya's mind a stray voice of foreign origin: Another assimilated voice from a far thread of time that scoured his mind in reaction to rising feeling.

The young man thought nothing of it, suppressing the voice and emotion mercilessly so as to not cause an episode this day, it was unaffordable. …Apparently he'd require medicine again to combat for some time the effect. Another problem for a later date.

"All clear." Announced another synthesized voice to the escorting unit as the analysis ended.

"Right this way." Guided once more the team coordinator as the main vault opened. It was but natural to call it 'vault' by now, as anything else would be a simple disservice to the humongous contraption that served as door. "Detective Tsukauchi is waiting by the visiting room."

…

…

At the end of lengthened, dimly lit, hallways of sterile appeal, much alike to their brethren met in horror scenarios, waited an elevator ride. One that would stop two more floors down before needing to abandon it for another walk and lift. Keeping separations between floor ascensions and descents by such ways of distribution reflected another means of safety, should a dreaded advent of escape realize.

…

"Straight ahead." Lightly spoke the leading guard as the small unit and Midoriya took it to foot once more, now 'honored' by a most rare and unbelievable sight in human history.

…

As the echoing steps of a fledgling Hero and armed guards died the moment they propagated in the sterile white lit passage, at first sight evoking colossal dimensions by virtue of broad space, an ominous awareness crept up the soon to be adult's back.

Checking from right to left without any head movement, simply peeking through the corners of the eyes, Izuku realized with a dread filled heart where he truly was!

So as he walked on in the complete silence, akin to a graveyard abyss during winter, the young man could honestly feel; and he damn well knew it to be true; how a mass of eyes built up faster and faster, occupied to trace his every move.

A **breath**! An exhale! A sign of life from not within the tightly kept circle of guards reached like the whisper of Death's cold words Midoriya's ears.

His spine chilled and his skin felt numb! The very bones that bared his weight, underneath layers of muscle, heated up almost as if in a distress response like slags of scorching iron! His blood traveled frantically through his body, so much so that he could hear it rushing against his temples!

The initial breath was like a spark.

The fuse was already lit. And the result it would give rise to, would haunt Midoriya throughout this entire time of unease!

"DEKU?! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"A HERO? **A HERO**?! No fucking-! Wha' ye up to? Came for a death wish?"

"WhEreE? WHERE? **WHERE**?! Let me see it!"

"Look at him! Back for some more?! I say we kill this one slow~."

"GoNna SliCe you uP, KId! We'll GUT you like A PIG!"

"Good to be back home-Good to be BACK HOME!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Slice 'n dice! Oh~ It's gonna be go~od to kill you big beefer."

"YOU'LL bleed over THIS FLOOR, HERO PRETENDER!"

"Another **faker**?! And here _**so late**_? …~OO~oohh~hh h-A-hA-Ha-ha-HA-HA-HA-HA! Boys! BOYS! He's up to **something**, I tell ya! This on'e up to something!"

"He going to the **Big Man**? He-ha-Ha-hA-HA! As good as **dead**… He ain't maki' it out-PHAAAAA-HA-HA!"

"MIDORIYA! **MIDORIYA**!"

A deafening boom of screeches, yells and curses amalgamated from the aware, incarcerated, criminals!

As the some who were unrestrained by traditional means ran like madmen against the doors to latch onto their miniscule sight vanes and scream at the top of their lungs, others began banging their bodies against the walls with **turbid hatred** and unrelenting strength!

Some creepily approached their communication spaces to speak lowly; others spat; others called onto him by every common or unique way possible; and others, purely knew how to push his buttons…:

"Midoriya… MIDORIYA!" Called at first with degraded breath a giant form in a sizeable cell, framed as it came closer by the sterile white light, and accentuated to nearly nightmarish look by a ring of crimson red around a center so black that it drank the abyss around it! An eye. It was the unsightly shape of a mutilated eye, replaced by a synthetic one for sight.

The giant, cyclopian, silhouette with a glossing eye, striking as a volcano's withered and smoldering crater the closer it got, revealed to be an infamous killer with a passion in maiming for fun and gore.

…

**Muscular**, traced along his expansive containment area, created of super-tensile polymers and lined with high voltage circuitry, trying to catch a better look of Midoriya's face.

"Midoriya… **MIDORIYA**! I'll tear your limbs off! I'll **rip out** and eat your **lungs…**" Screamed then almost whispered madly, with aggression, the hulking behemoth. "I'll tear every part of your body, and dry your corpse of blood in the **middle** of the city… I'll take **YOUR EYES**, and use them as my own! …And after I do? Mh-…mh-h-ha-ha-HA!…I'll look _**very close**_ and personal the water kid with **YOUR** eyes." Cruelly described the raging killer with a mangled snarl across his nearly lipless face, among the disastrous rioting. "And when he'll understand? I'll tell him everything of how you **died**! Bloody; Alone; Weak; Screaming; Regretful to have saved that brat! And for NOTHING! Just like his **PARENTS**…! Mh-h-ha-HA-HA-HA! I'LL KILL THE KID; RIP HIS HEAD OFF; AND SEND HIM CRYING IN HELL, TO MOMMY AND DADDY!"

Hollered in madness the villain behind as the small group of guards led on Izuku through the growing agitation.

"Alert the second level units. Tell them to calm the prisoners." Instructed through the shoulder station one guard with a wavering voice.

"God… This **never** happened…" Heard Izuku one guard whisper his thought to a colleague as silently as he could, clearly trying to hide his fear from infecting him.

…

"…Deku? Deku. Deku! **YOU**, BOY!" Raged with overwhelming presence a creature spawned of creed and twisted morals, as his charcoal black hair savagely hid his direct gaze.

As the palpitating eyes of an inadvertent revolutionist tracked in fixation and disbelief the young Hero aspirant, an almost palpable weight emanated from his containment space like a disembodied hand made from the quintessence of nightmares to restrain on his behalf.

**Stain**, breathed raggedly as he began calming after a brief visual exchange, falling into complete silence as he only stared with unsaturated curiosity and viciousness, retreating in the deep dark, away from light, and mumbling one single phrase: "One day… One day… One day, soon… One day. Deku. One day, to choose. …Choose. …Choose."

…

"F-fl-flesh…! Ah~! Beautiful flesh~. Sent to me as blessing…~! Yo-your flesh… y-your fl-flESh~… How is it? …It must be. It must be! It must be _new_…! Ah~. _Yes_. It must… I must… I must know~…"

Darkly spew **Moonfish**, lusting thoughts in his animalistic degeneration. As strings of viscous saliva and wired shut, clattering, saber-teeth wiggled at the desire for human feast.

Moonfish, the cannibal: For him, his fate was already sealed. In a few weeks remaining, the capital sentence will be carried, and his life as killer and consumer of human lives would end as so. Beyond retribution. Beyond redemption. …He was trialed to this end.

**The cannibal had eaten his own days.**

…

"Izuku…"

A terrifyingly calm and controlled word escaped the lips of the prisoner located in what had to be the most sanitary cell.

The empty eyes that hid beneath their apathetic surface an ocean of bloody hatred, along with numb mouth left in a modest gape of what had to be surprise did as so many other villains here: It obsessively fixated over Izuku with an intent that bellowed revenge to any creature capable processing thoughts.

"…E-… Eri… My… Eri…" Senselessly babbled Kai Chisaki, **Overhaul**, with hazy focus, under what came off as extreme temperature born out of sheer disgust and hatred. Dizzily balancing one foot before the other, the once Yakuza leader tried following the man who sentenced him in this tormenting hell of abominations, along with taking his only comfort and power. "My…world. My. …You will pay. You will pay. …I know he will make you… He will. We will. We all will …My- Eri. Mine."

…

"HHHUU-OOOOOOO-GHHH! HHUU-OOOO!"

"WE'LL END YOU OUT THERE, TYR!"

"I'LL hang YOUR hands off Overhaul's trophy wall! WE'LL KILL THOSE FUCKING PIGS YOU WERE WITH! RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES!"

"I'll snap your neck and grind your cranium! For Overhaul to WASH his hands in!"

"I can't wait to see you all stitched up and turned in a Corpse Doll for Eri to play with…! Mh-ha-ha-HA-HA! O~oooh, it has to be beautiful!"

"I'll intoxicate that blond phantom guy to near coma! And make him so rotten, that he'll beat to the brink of **death** that useless girl again and AGAIN and **AGAIN**! HA-HAha-ha-Ha!"

"Those others you were with? …I'll teach them something, myself: How to die for **NOTHING** in the **GUTTERS**!"

Hollered, threatened and promised the few Precepts of Death that were captured along Overhaul. Sending the most ferocious snarls, glares or dehumanized words Izuku's way, the group of esteemed criminals, along with the massive numbers of smaller mafia members 'booed' as one in sign of undying loyalty to their demented savior.

…

"Teika!"

"Teika!"

"TEIKA!"

"TEIKA!"

Began the masses of uncontrollable villains to chant!

Starting from one measly shout, the word spread amongst them and no sooner started being replicated.

The mess of deafening noise began organizing! In no amount due to the working guards alerted of the riot started. Their attempts at scaring off or subduing the criminals fell short to their kindled hatred.

"**TEIKA!**"

"**TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA!"**

The intensity ramped up and up as the chants went on! The percussion from dozens, hundreds, of feet smashing over the cell floors made the word echo truly ferocious.

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

…

As one totalitarian, horrendous, beast, the criminals mustered the inoculation of a debilitating spectrum built by apprehension/dread/anxiety and fear! Washing this deluge of apathy, hatred, wickedness and rebellion like the sea's waves over Izuku, as potent as the salty and turbid waves outside smashed over the Prison's walls!

The percussions of kicks and echoes of chants, fallen into a sinister choir of unflinching determination, sent through the mindboggling monolith of an edifice a haunting experience: **The Prison, felt** **ALIVE**!

Like a **Leviathan** woken from slumber that cast Izuku within its belly from where only horror in its most unadulterated form was nurtured as offspring, deeper than any Hell made up in history could go, leaving marking memories that could not be washed even after a lifetime of peace.

…

"Wh-what are they doing?" At last, under such pressure, one of the guards cracked its controlled exterior when subjected to such a phenomenon.

"C- Go and wrap up three more teams on villain control for the ex-leaders. I'll clarify the situation to the board executive. GO! Stop wasting time!" Snapped the guard leader towards a colleague.

…

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!"**

…

"What are they even saying…? So weird." Complained a subordinate villain from his cell to the few set in a cluster around. "Can't even know with their language!" Was the uncaring and unfazed opinion.

"Weirdos. I thought at least villains were universal in the world. Guess not." Responded in kind another accomplice of sharing nationality to the previous speaker. Deciding to laze in his bed rather than taking part in the 'movement'.

"**Quiet**. He's getting closer…" Warned with authority an intimidating silhouette as he remained almost astonished after taking a second look at the 'guest' that decided to bless their time away at cold. Propping himself by the polymer bars that delimitated his cell door, the foreign criminal plastered a pleasant smirk over his visage as his eyes expressed a most venomous glare at the passing 'Hero'.

…

Walking by the physically huge man that sported a mane of red hair, Izuku nearly stumbled as the sense of familiarity kicked in to recognize the jailed figure.

The cold and leisured blue eyes along the uncommon features seen in the man and further backed by the surrounding accomplices snapped in place in Midoriya's memory.

"~_Twinkle, twinkle little fiend~_… ~_Watch me_ **snap** _your favorite_ **Shield**!" Sickly sweet was **Wolfram's** mocking sing-song voice as he directly implied a dreadful objective just for Izuku to pick up on. "Tell the little **pest** that I'm _dying_… to visit **soon**~. I can't wait to give _the old man_ a small piece of what remains, and to you of course, send in a nice box those glimmering eyes she _had_. Hm-Hm-hA-ha-ha…"

Ended the uncaring villain with a statement and laugh that matched the pathos of one already spared for when achieving a goal. The satisfaction permeating his demeanor was so assured and infectious that it dealt another strike to Midoriya's waning strength.

…

"That all, boss? Ain't gonna get in on the fun with chanting?" Sarcastically spoke another goon as he settled over the floor, leaning on the door's frame.

"Why should I? Why, when I already know that it's useless to state the obvious?" Smugly replied Wolfram as he prepared for a good night's sleep, lulled by the choir of chants who's resolve could topple even the Pillar of Strength that All Might was. It was… something purely magical in the moment!

"Oh~ yeah? Then, by all means, oh great one. Please, illuminate us on what they say." Poked fun another acolyte while peeking on over the distancing form of Izuku.

Wolfram smiled with a pleasure unmatched in years as he balanced with great eagerness on the brink of sleep:

"It means: **To Fall**."

* * *

…

Within the pure white chamber dedicated for critically monitored visits, a dull, ambient, echo carried the winds of a future swathed in chaos and uncertainty.

From one side of a blast-proof window, set behind a counter, strapped in today's bindings for assured safety and hooked up to monitors, sensors, and automatic IV-fluid dispenser, one crude and all-knowing grin unfolded.

Like the Cheshire cat before greeting a new fool within the world of madness, All for One smiled like never before, as in the days of **youth**! And with a delicate and smooth voice, far too kind and human for someone of his past's deeds, a mere utterance prepared him for this unforeseen meeting, as the widest smile never abandoned his malformed visage:

"Teika…"

* * *

**So... How you doin? Come here often? Ah...! Yes... Mhm... I see. Okay, but for real now:**

**Yes, Tanuma is featured in the My Hero: Vigilanties, but in this medium? I thought he'd fit right in! That and because I like having someone new introduced to this complete fuckfest. And as a sidenote: 'Turning dogshit into death' for a quirk? ...Mmm, I dunno people, it seems a little too good to not think possible... :)) Dangerous times-dangerous times, I tell ya!**

**Has anyone ever taken this route with Tomura before? 'Cuz if not, then here you go! Damn, who could've seen that one coming? Becasue I'm straight making this dude in the true MVP here! Just imagine the branching consequences... Changing the entire dinamic by shifting the blame on a source for all the tragedies unfolding is pretty nice. That and this take makes for a completely awesome new variation of interactions throught the world as a whole. Props to you if you manage to pinpoint the source of inspiration!**

**But back on track, what was your opinion? Tomura, or as of now, Tenko, is definitely shaping into a very awesome character. And that ges double for the source material, you won't even believe it! Just read it!**

**As for the News Anchors while Midoriya hopped and swirved across the city! What did you think of the world as a whole, building around these events? Aparently two teems start taking root, and it's between Tyr and Tenko. Publically, aside the villains and official Law Representatives, nobody is sure anymore who Tyr even is; at least not after Nezu stepped in. So, Izuku can breathe easy for now. Not that your typical J. Jhona Jameson ain't gonna get the scoop on you though, gotta keep that in mind.**

**So, Tartarus... Nice place, right? All Might definitely doesn't like the sound of it though. Aside that, turns out Yagi is pretty shaisa at something non-Hero biz related! Who could've seen that one? But hey, he at least makes up through comedy. But what did you think of their talk? Especially him trying to help the whole 'say youre sorry' part. ****And what are your opinions on how Izuku should apologize to Melissa after acting like a total Mr. Scrouge that night? I'm seriously open to your input.**

**And lastly... 'Teika-Teika-Teika-Teika-TEIKA-TEIKA!' Yes, definitely a favorite here! Making Midoriya walk thorugh a 'bunker' filled with every met villain and criminal, leading to the Big Bad of the series was thrilling to make! Everyone's insults and threats keept piling and piling, and... Hooh boy! Just imagine what can happen if they do escape! (I'm pretty sure no one will in ten million years figgure out the inspiration source for the Teika chant. That's a chalenge!) That Kota, Eri and Melissa were pretty visceral to think up, but aboslutely not regreted.**

**What are your thoughts? How about the part where Wolfram makes the short sing-song? A small threat for the future.**

**Anyway, with that, remember to tell me what you thought or want to see explored in the story, so next time is implemented. With that: Have an awesome day/night/start of day!**


	12. No need of Quirks - Killer with Words

**~No need of quirks/Killer with Words~**

* * *

"Teika…"

Left the word with pervasive intonation through shredded lips, garnering surreal bursts of euphoria in the blind convict that eagerly waited to meet the fool daring enough to endure his presence.

Yet for as eager and wishful as he was, the logical conclusion to draw upon was split into very few options. The notion displeased him somehow, yet it made up by fueling him with a much desired sense of unknown exploration that had been long deprived from this cursed life; if it could still be called one.

Abandoning the perpetual silence and dark of his mind, courtesy of a most despised creature for entrapping him so beyond physical means, the convict lazily lifted his head and straightened his back for adequate etiquette. After all, he had a reputation to uphold… and to that image, a suit would've made for a welcome addition, yet, he'd make do with the little he had.

A bubbling amusement warmly embraced his scarred entity as the moment of truth drew closer, ready to bless his recently dull days with a much desired conversation. If anything, the greatest punishment found within these prison walls was by far the intellectual depravity he was sentenced to! Nothing more crippling than mental torture, as he knew from practice.

…

"_Containment Unit, re-assessed. Lockdown protocols re-verified: All systems online._" Intoned an industrial artifice meant to simulate human speech, echoing with a ragged and unhidden robotic sonority. An annoying gig the convict had long since gotten bored with. To this day, the only use seen in its existence from the prisoner's point of view meant nothing more than distraction from the perpetual background machineries that sustained his tormented corpus. The _quiet_ was a tough deterrent in this hellhole.

…

The vault-doors located in the opposite end of the separated chamber unlocked with a piercing de-click, signaling the entrance of a 'visitor'.

With the roll of mechanical cogs, commanded by high powered hydraulics, designed to thwart many meta-abilities capable of material manipulation, arrived a soft gale of disinfected air to wash over the convict through minute indentations designed in the military separation glass.

The hollow echo of steps; one pair; made itself known to the blind inmate.

He would be sure to delight himself in this exquisite opportunity! Pulled farther apart the prisoner's lips as the eager sensation closely succumbed him to a Pavlovian reaction.

The steps were somewhat awkward. As if they moved deliberately unnatural. They didn't have a specific harmony in their pace. Making it sound heavier at some points and softer at other intervals. …The prisoner felt inclined to believe they were made so by **choice**: This very well fit the bill of someone attempting a masquerade of self-presence. …Mmm… perhaps a weak hearted individual? The options began to already amuse the convict.

A momentary silence settled after the steps ceased to exist to the man's heavily affected senses.

Then, the vibrations of an object being pulled along the floor's surface traveled to the point of awareness to the bound criminal, detected through his kinetic perception. The sound accompanying it was also ragged, and lapsed, akin to old furniture. Aa~h, that had to be but the chair on which his visitor rested.

…

Now then… within the chamber settled by static atmosphere, and un-introduced to one another, All for One gradually peeled back the ends of his mangled lips to present a budding smile that sent chills down the visitor's spine.

They were still quiet.

…

Within the sterile-white room, a pressure began building, though not as result to any special power.

The pure presence of the elated criminal was so observable, that it seemingly brought along an alteration to the medium. Almost weighing down the air within the visitor's throat like an undetectable lid, capable to fool someone into believing to suffer from suffocation.

They were both still silent.

…

The adamantine bound murderer sat patiently behind the military grade separation glass wall. Madly widening behind his oxygen mask a uniquely disturbing snarl, closely paralleling a deformed and nightmarish perversion of a person well known to the visitor.

The taunting, baiting and unsettling gesture persisted in garnering any form of reaction from the visitor: Overwhelming the thoughts and fears of the one willing to step in this despot's dome.

So much so, the visitor abandoned the luxuries of natural actions and reflexes: Didn't gulp, didn't breath out of pace, didn't inch closer or farther, didn't sift the hands, didn't make any movements at all!

…

The second Izuku Midoriya stepped through the 'Dome's' vault, as it was called, he was surprised much to his unease how acutely and precisely this **convict** followed and picked up on his every move and breath. It was enough to trick you in believing those scars were just for show!

How his lidless eyes tracked him as if unburdened by the irreparable cicatrix. How his smile widened with every passing second, giving impression of an all-knowing characteristic, crumbling away any belief of maintaining secrecy. As if everything he did to act perfectly foreign meant nothing! As if the criminal knew all too well who stood opposite to him. …And overall, it was beyond creeping and chilling how much apparent satisfaction brought Midoriya's simple presence to this convict.

Izuku, almost forgot how he was advised to behave, and nearly caved in before the Icon of Fear, as beneath sensory deprived visage an abyss of terror knowingly fixated over his form. Mocking silently beneath a veil of wounds how insignificant he was in the grater game!

…

"Ah~" Murmured with relish the apparatus supported man, almost as if suddenly discovering an answer to a long since obsessive mystery. "…I am honored to receive your time and attention, even if frugal as of now. So forgive my crude body language if it spurred unease." Pleasantly spoke the bound villain, with a deceptively and impossibly kind tone of voice. Delivering his thoughts with such tact that it frightfully transformed the setting of this visit to almost a casual meeting with a known, elder, family member somewhere outside the cold and overbearing bowls of Tartarus.

'_Holy damn hypocrisy, Batman! If they all call me the devil back at school, how would they even call __**him**__?! This guy's basically Satan himself! Forget anything you said Tokage!_' Panicked Midoriya within the safety of his thoughts, as he consciously had to make the effort of realizing this criminal was in every form trying to settle the game against him.

Izuku felt a reflexive tug at his mind to respond in kind, if only out of formality, but he knew better than to speak. The engaged dialogue was merely an act to attempt grasping more details about this 'visitor' in order to realize how to behave in the future. All for One, wasn't all-knowing, even if he gave that impression by mannerism alone. He was simply so **sly** and **tricky**, that he managed to gain the essentials out of inconsequential, at first, clues. His wording could've been applied to anyone! He simply knew how to abuse his speech in getting under one's skin.

All Might warned him! Izuku was told about this, from hard earned experience, of methods the villain used to operate with. The mentor did well to warn him. Anything Toshinori knew in quintessence of the villain's personality was hastily stuffed in the youth's mind while traversing the city earlier towards Tartarus.

And that went only further to attest how deceitful and cunning the old snake was as he almost fooled Midoriya into spilling his mind without a second thought.

Yet… he wouldn't get anywhere if he kept quiet all the same.

The trick was, to not admit he was Izuku Midoriya. That was of top priority! And considering how All for One could most likely identify him by voice via simple association with the Sport's Festival demonstrations, Izuku was required to change his tone and voice considerably.

Fortunately, the brain-wave sensors highlighting quirk-activity, commanding the automated weaponry set on the villain were fully dedicated to him. So Izuku, as a visitors in possession of licenses warranting quirk usage had the niche of utilizing One for All as a temporary solution.

Therefore:

Carefully tapping within the bag of tricks, with a measly and unrequired jolt of power, Izuku purely harnessed fringes of One for All's **Singularity Point**. The connection to secondary quirks held by past users, now integrated.

**Abstracta**, lightly responded. A seemingly frail quirk that could do little for anyone in the hero business, but valuable within other fields than direct combat. Its purpose: purely that of refining or altering properties over small, localized areas, was simply a treasure for **this** moment! Directing its effects over his neck, localized as with Full Cowl's mechanics, the slight change of baritone and pitch had to do for now in fooling a stranger from his usual voice.

…

"Can't say the honor is mutual, convict: 0-1." Finally spoke out with fake bravado the soon to be adult once confident enough over his altered voice, utilizing the Tartarus-Identification-Number as means of address. Sneaking along the foreign tone a trial at nuanced 'emotions', a choice of emulating some sort of tiredness in hopes of fooling the immortal icon.

Here went everything!

…

Izuku's breath halted in his throat, tensed from anticipation over receiving his result, a flashing wave of heat shot through his veins as the tension only pressed further over his behavioral restraints. Izuku's lungs anomalously felt like melting kilns of led, indifferent of his actual capacity to maintain breath for prolonged time. Turning statue still, the teen saw clearly how All for One's grin soured and twisted at a corner, riding a canine with a torn slither of scarred flesh, transmitting outward displeasure and disappointment for reasons the U.A. student had little basis off of which to suspect.

A low hum whizzed by the prisoner's oxygen mask as he puffed a tired sigh. His malformed visage inexplicably tensed and 'scowled?' with surprising clarity and vigor that it forced shivers down Midoriya's spine and further instilled an indisputable queasiness within the teen's stomach.

"My-my, how courteous and talkative you are. Putting up a front is the best means for you to converse with poor, harmless, me?" Just as smoothly uttered All for One the second the withered vestiges of his face became lax and monotonously dull. Almost as if his spark of joy suddenly flickered off like an extinguished ember: a result that contributed to Izuku's confidence and hope that he was on the right track, for now at least. He only had to keep this façade long enough to have a few questions answered. Just a little bit! And he could abandon the monster's den.

Though he had to be just as careful as before!

All for One was disgustingly tricky. He kept again the point of discussion in his advantage, by directing a subject back as a question, forcing Izuku to either evade the previous point or risk sputtering an undesired response.

"Expect courtesy in a German palace, not in a prison, inmate 0-1. Now…: How about you start telling me a few details about your smalltime gig before putting a whole through Kamino District." Was Midoriya's decision to risk his response and hurry past the criminal's unnecessary play at high-class 'standards'.

Although maintaining an adequate composure, Midoriya was ticking like a timed bomb within the closure of his thoughts. It was infuriatingly difficult to maintain total awareness over every small habit and body language he could exhibit! Being willingly self-aware forced this weight on his shoulders for the remainder of this discussion.

Better to at least profit of the best he still maintained while he could!

"Hmm~. How… curious. I was almost under the complete impression that before interrogation came introduction, mr…" Slyly intoned with his raspy and gritty voice the restrained murderer as with minimal efforts he pulled closer towards the clear glass panel separating the two.

It was awfully terrifying for Midoriya! The proximity alone could threat the rise of nightmares in the future, and his brain subconsciously felt like pumping doses of endorphins through his blood as it instinctively detected the danger this god-like entity posed.

…

The criminal was fixated on his irises, as if he damn well knew who he was!

If at any point he realized he was Midoriya: there was the high chance of All for One compromising his life by exchanging a deadly blow to Izuku, in a last assuring move that would benefit Tomura. Finalizing the descent of One for All, and forever extinguish All Might's soul with sheer despair!

**The most** critical danger that Izuku had done his **absolute** best in stupefying Toshinori about being a possibility! Knowing the emaciated man and how his train of thought functioned? He'd forbid him with under every authority he still possessed to never step foot in Tartarus, period! Yet… he went against what his master would've felt if left to realize. Even if it saddened Izuku that he had to weave so much in the detriment of his idol's knowledge, he could be at peace if his end goal was assured.

…

The young man felt nauseously intimidated by how aware and attentive the condemned villain behaved, as he made himself to appear in this all-controlling position, from where he knew every piece across the board and every move that could be and was secretly made over said board. The malignant icon appeared to really be everything that his reputation and past made him to be: **The archetype of a despot**.

Either way… Izuku had to respond:

"Nanya." Coldly spoke back Izuku, struggling to not even gulp on air from the criminal's exerting tension. For now, he should just focus over keeping a believable façade of unknown origin. And work on a different attitude in order to help that front.

"Mr. Nanya? Mr. Nanya and…? I would be more than happy to exchange names with someone daring enough to visit me. It feels almost eternal since I've last uttered my real name." Brought back the detained villain a trace of delight once earning the alleged alias.

"Mr. Nanya Business! Spare me the empty formalities, 0-1. And start speaking about the League and your bumbling protégé." Risked Izuku again by directly mocking the terrible adversary of moral standards with an uncaring air and harshness. He had to sell this scam!

"How disappointingly untactful… refusing my name like so. What a waste… And now, am I to repeat myself, after already having answered this problem, curious stranger?" Retorted with a growing smirk the inhumanely eviscerated villain as his shattered visage once more thrummed as if a normal face trying to wordlessly communicate. The villain got him here! He was already on to a lead! If not… he was only lying. Trying to imply uncertainties to Izuku and put him off.

Midoriya wracked his brain from stress in order to rationalize through this 'blow'. What he concluded upon was reduced to two options.

Either **one**: All for One just made a good move by keeping track of his past interrogations and now realized how Midoriya wasn't in any shape or form related to the police force by him bringing back questions that where already briefed over. Or, **second**: All for One lied to get a clue! And he did a damn well job at it!

'_He could very well try and imply this to test how I react by either backing down to another subject or pressing over it. Either way, if he lies, he still will earn another clue to who he's talking with, no matter my decision. I… I can't even evade a point he makes! It would still answer him in some way! …Shit-shit-shit!_' Fervently raced Izuku through his ultra-analysis, beginning to grit his teeth in a press and feel how a rebelling tang of spite resulted from seeing how the villain played him like their roles were reversed. Showcasing how horrifyingly skillful he truly was even if bereft of meta-abilities.

The abhorrent smile gradually returned the longer he maintained silence, almost tipping Izuku off of how close the murderer neared a frightful realization. He had to talk! **Now**!

"No, you haven't." Struggled Deku to reign from adding a quip along the lines of: 'at least not in full'. Saying so meant he practically claimed to have spoken or talked over this matter before! So… that was already down the options. "You're withholding everything crucial to that demented ragtag team who's hiding out there. So… now you: Will tell me **who** is providing them. And **where** are the locations for their hideouts. 'Cuz clearly you ain't the one anymore in charge of that job."

This was it!

The best Izuku could do as of now!

He neither affirmed or denied All for One his previous claims. All while rerouting the focus over the League.

And, although the League was already incarcerated along their Big Bad Wolf, here, Izuku still had to remember withholding any true and valuable information from the outside towards the convict. That was Tartarus's **number one law**! Exactly why he couldn't expect any intervention from Naomasa, as he supervised the monitoring chamber dedicated to this containment unit. His intervention meant another lead for the villain under the right context.

…

"Aa~hhh! But of course! Now it's all clear. You, furtive stranger, desire the fabrication location of… very _troublesome_ beasts, yes? Along with the ones responsible for manufacturing them, correct? Ah~h, but of course-of course, how could I not see it before? Ah… don't mind my bad eye joke~." Pleasantly spoke with a devilish-calm demeanor the smirking prisoner as he straightened back, while maintaining '_visual_' contact with Izuku, inciting a second wind of paranoia over the soon to be adult.

"Apology accepted. Now: let's start with who's behind the Nomu fabrication." Echoed Izuku's fake voice again in the stark white chamber.

"Of course, now: …I believe you aren't expecting me to outright convey these matters without any compensation, do you?" Mustered the chained megalomaniac a Grinch of a simper across his malformed countenance, brandishing alabaster-pallid teeth.

…

What was Midoriya to say now? …That he'd beat the answers out of him? –Impossible, inmate brutality was restricted by law. …That he'd interrogate the answers out of him? –That was clearly a dud; the villain knew he wasn't a police member.

…Denying the offer would leave him without results, and would permanently restrict him from engaging again the same attempt at information.

Should he accept?

…Well… if thinking about it? All for One would have no advantage against him if he were to agree. Should the cost reveal to be critical, he could always decline it. …Might as well hear the price, correct?

"Lucky son of a bitch… Should've still had the torture for answers option on inmates like you." Gruffly faked Izuku a response that would line to the crass personality he used as shield. If he had to maintain this trend longer than a few minutes now, he'd certainly give under the pressure and fail miserably! "Say what you want before your put back in solitary."

'_Come on, just get to the point of it! Stop taking your sweet time!_' Mentally strained Izuku as soon felt like transforming this hope into a mantra just to help his mental fortitude.

"My gratitude, furtive stranger. You've proven to be considerably more diplomatic than my previous visitors and interrogators. …Even if, a twinge too rough around the edges." Gurgled the wounded criminal a low hum that resembled a chuckle.

"Back to the point, 0-1." Impatiently asked Izuku with the constructed acting.

"Very well then…" Mocked All for One an obviously exaggerated play at regret. "Then first: furtive stranger, tell me… do you have anyone close to you? Particularly anyone **I've** wronged?" Split All for One his mangled visage into the most dreadful smile, bordering turbid snarls of monsters, to the U.A. student's horror!

"…!"

"Oh~, please, do not give me that look." Spoke with a reinvigorated satisfaction the murderer as the temperature within those steel walls felt like reaching negative values. "I'm quite thin skinned, you know? Mh-ha-ha… or at least used to! And there is no need to be secretive about something so vague. You need not even specify those who you clearly came here for."

…

Izuku remained dead quiet due to the unexpected question. It was nothing too demanding, yet to be suddenly confronted with such an odd decision was enough to force in him in silence as he tried to decipher what true meaning lied beneath.

Unfortunately, realizing how essential this response would be… Izuku remained mute! He could not answer! If he did, he'd be discovered! …And if he didn't… he'd still be vulnerable!

At the ruffle of a thrumming exhale, released in elation by the convict, Midoriya realized he lost!

All for One, gained another clue!

By sheer silence, the criminal connected the dots and understood the visitor had to **value**, definitely hold in high enough regard, some or someone to dare meet him for answers if the alleged victim was indeed his doing! That meant he had a reason to seek **him** in the first place and no one else! Usually, cops, detectives and prosecutors hardly ever dared to engage with him, in fact: **never again**! The spare few were but those he confronted shortly after his capture, and everything they had to ask resulted with a dead end. He purely refused to admit anything!

And beyond his good old '_friend_', All Might, he had no one brave enough to step up.

So…~

This '_Hero_' had to be directly related to him, and of course it had to be a '_Hero_', there was no other means for him to enter Tartarus! He was clearly not a cop; not a police associate; not informed about past interrogations, probably because of protocol; and **obviously** trying desperately to hide his identity!

So **who**…?

…

A superbly entertained visage manifested on the inhumanely expressive cicatrix ridden villain. Permitting him evanescent escapes of laughter while attentively trying to hear a most definitely false response, if there would be any even.

…Silence reigned, much to the villain's delight.

This had to be **another** clue! …This 'visitor?' had to be inexperienced with this manner of psychological war, too green to keep up or foresee double edged answers and questions. So he was a '_Hero?_' but amateurish? A beginner… or more exactly, a student?

…

That was it. …That made the click!

That was it.

…

"Mha-ha-ha-ha-HA-HA-HA! HAA-HA-HA-HA!** HAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-hA-Ha-AAA-HHA-HA-HAHAHAHA**!" Burst, All for One, without any attempt at control anymore in a macabre and sinister fit of laughter! Like a frothing psycho, the maniac laughed with such enviable joy that anyone who would've listened more than likely would've braced for the edifice to fall atop of them! Everything felt shaky, although the chamber was as normal as ever, the influence of despair exuded by All for One was palpable! His position in this psychological warfare was the one of the clear victor!

…

Izuku remained statue still. Did he know?

His heart could not even hammer in panic. Had he always known?

His blood stilled to a viscous stop. Was he just toyed with all along?

His skull felt crushing pressure from the adrenaline and endorphins released. Should he brace for the worst and expect him braking out?!

His arms and legs crackled with seething twinges of pain. And his spine felt like shoved between vertebras with burning iron rods! His brain slowed down and the only thoughts available anymore where only those of panic!

…

"-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha~… **Midoriya Izuku**!? Ha-ha-ha-ha! What a delightful treat! You've certainly made this entire prison stay here worth it, I can't help but be in your debt for such a refreshing surprise." Lingered and resonated every word uttered through the course and gruff chords of the villain's throat.

"…H-!" Izuku could not even speak! His eyes stung from the sudden hit of **fear**! His nose cleared and liberated his breathing for maximum air efficiency, simply out of instinctual dread! His ears rang and burned from the rushing blood! His mouth became paralyzed and his fingers ran cold like those of dead ones!

"How daring! For the last barer to willingly approach me in hopes of 'interrogation'-ha-ha-ha-ha! I cannot help but be pleasantly surprised. It is a first, after all. Perhaps on the foolish end of the spectrum, yet none the less admirable in such a long running cycle." Gradually calmed the killer, yet never wiped the outrageous smile off his malformed face.

…

Midoriya felt his tonsils smoldering, crackling almost like kindled flame as the budding pain from use of quirk started to make itself more prevalent in comparison to his initial burst of fear.

He… truly failed?

Had he lost any lead he could've probably ever had have?

He was discovered and rendered vulnerable from any advantage before the deformed criminal. Was he cast in absolute futility?! With nothing to do? Even if disadvantaged… was there anything left to do aside get up and leave?

…Maybe…

…

Harnessing the feeble fringes of courage that withered faster by the second when faced with the nightmare that stared through lidless eyes, Izuku abandoned his attempt at the weak façade and prepared to at the bare minimum dare to think this criminal would still talk.

"Tell me… where is the **doctor**, All for One?" Hardened Izuku his normalized voice into a shuddering act of courage. The straining eyes and perspired face spoke truly of how afraid he truly was, yet he spoke nonetheless.

"Hhmmm~… Now this is a unique one!" Muttered the convict this little nugget contemplatively, un-bereft of his victorious smile. "No one has ever asked before of a doctor, Izuku. …How come **you**, out of all, arrived at that conclusion?" Wondered a little awed the prisoner as he lightly bent as if emulating the sentiment of undisturbed attention.

…

"Where is the doctor, All for One?" Repeated just as forcefully stoic, Midoriya while whipping away the sweat that fell in beads by his temples.

"NAa~ah~ah, child. Are you truly in the position to lead the discussion here? You still haven't offered me something worth my say." Mockingly denied the man as he weaved continuously his dreadfully course voice in this fake sincerity and good nature. "Answer me this, and I believe I can depart with what you seek."

"_Midoriya, do not speak of outside matters to the convict!_" Rapidly intervened Naomasa now that the cat was out of the bag.

"Now-now, detective, is it truly professional of you to intervene so callously in our conversation? Besides, I hadn't even wasted my time with the outside matters. I'm merely interested in the young man's methods of deduction." Retorted with great calm, All for One, towards the intercom source, slightly shifting within his restrains enough to convey he was more than aware how this talk was monitored.

...

"Why would you want to know that?" Spoke back the soon to be nauseous student while gripping in his palms some clothing material off of his knees.

"Is it not obvious?" Delightedly responded the prisoner. "I am more than invested within anything that represents quirks and their unique factors! How could I not desire answers."

"I never once mentioned 'quirks' in our discussion. Although, your doctor obviously possess a library of them. …That's how Nomus are made in the first place." Shot back Izuku while trying to tense himself to stillness against the chair's frame, otherwise he'd begin shaking from a torrent of amalgamated feelings.

"You didn't mention, no. But come now, Izuku, how else could you have realized his existence?" Craned a slight bit closer the intimidating entity, while twisting its scar wrought visage in the mimicry of transparency, directed at Midoriya, practically yelling out: '_I see though you_'!

"Tomura isn't exactly the best either at hiding secrets." Lied Izuku, trying to shirk the accusation back at the convict, and seem logical enough to hide any new lead.

It was terrifying!

No one!

But absolutely, no one! No one had ever managed to deduce, put together, or come anywhere near close to his true reasons of knowledge, without him directly stating how! About the future! About the villains! About how to thwart them! About how to adapt! All the knowledge he used since half a year to his advantage, all of it stocked by common grounds throughout many **parallel timelines**! All of it was never before threatened to be understood or marginally approached by anyone!

Yet… this criminal. This thing that was the progenitor of All Might's power…? He began to grasp at it? To think already ahead of what methods it underwent? It went above nature, and he immediately drew the most reasonable conclusions?

…

"What lies, Midoriya!" Smirked with an appreciative 'disgust' All for One, as he contained a chuckle. "What filthy lies I hear from the one entrusted by the honored Symbol of Peace! How come you became deemed worthy to inherit such a legacy? He-he-he-ha-ha…!" Mocked with a new tact the immobilized villain, twisting his words to dig beneath the student's skin like barbed wire and meticulously approach points of doubt. "Tomura never knew of this 'doctor's' existence, Izuku! You, however, you reached that conclusion by abstract invasive means. Means, that I am willing to pay for with the information you want. Again: you need only speak the truth to me~." The claim was in some part truthful. …Until one point that is. Tomura was indeed unaware of Ujiko's existence… until one point.

See, this was how you truly manipulated everything in your advantage!

Not necessarily through lies that would dispel any trust of validity, or direct admittances that left you unrequired of information later. No! But through half-truths! Simple breadcrumbs that made you desire more!

Little by little, it would act as a drug, forcing you to ask for more and more. Requiring you to return every time at the distributor for a new dose! Keeping you hooked on reliant on that source.

All for One smiled, filled by elation, as if a child on Christmas eve. The sheer gap of experience and wisdom between him and the undeveloped successor was beyond night and day. In fact! One could say it was astronomical!

…

"All Might would've been better fitted to test me, child. Hm-ha-ha…! Out of all the bearers, you must be the most pitiful one~." Continued the criminal to slip further and further his poisonous words down Midoriya's belief. "To still be so weak as to second guess the opportunity that **not even** the hardworking police and Pro's had at disposal? To still be dependent on something your Predecessor can still do better? …You must truly be worth of the defaming and cruel status brought onto those deemed quirkless~."

…

Izuku's heart felt like cut and snapped at points to hang onto slivers of flesh like traumatized wounds, as he many times experienced. Feeling how a malignant wave of fear, disappointment, shame, sadness, doubt and anger washed away any form of struggle to outsmart the villain.

His face slackened and his eyes hollowed. His expression felt numb, as the strike of shame and a sense of disgust directed at himself made his once feeble but brave resolve dissipate into shocked and deterred resolve.

…

"Mh…-Hm-hm…Hm-ha-ha-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Laughed once more the adamantine bound criminal as he could only hope at creating the same face and despair in the young man as he not long ago inflicted within All Might in their second confrontation. "Mh-mh-mha-ha-ha… This really is fun, Izuku. I never could've imagined how feeble you were." Slyly smirked and puffed smug breaths, All for One. "Out of all the _thousand burning pieces_ I've consumed inside my _soul_? …You must truly pale by simple comparison. …Think about that~. Not even being worth considering."

…

"W-. Where is the d-… doctor?" Struggled to utter Izuku a hollow and empty question, if only to not completely admit defeat before the villain.

"Only if you can exchange with me the means through which your quirk revealed his existence, naturally." Toxically sweet echoed the villain's response, painting him in such a generous view that it almost sickened Naomasa as he watched struck by fear from within the monitoring room.

…

Midoriya struggled to think properly before even speaking anymore. His mind reflecting a grind between abandon, fear, and barely motivated resolve… the young man was absolutely outdone!

He never exchanged a blow with the incarcerated killer. But he might as well have. As by just a few tinkered words, he managed to acutely harm his hidden and rotten self-worth. Bringing back every valid reason he had to believe of representing failure and shaming any sacrifice made, and foremost his mentor's sacrifices. All of those deprecating thoughts, brought back as a weapon now…

…

"Well? What says you? Are you at least capable to make such a small sacrifice? Not that it will _ever_ reach the ones made by your predecessors; no, you'd never even approach them; but at least enough to maybe wash away some of your disgrace." Cruelly capitalized the villain on the golden opportunity, ending his point with a stinging perspective.

"…no. …no… I'm not." Weakly breathed out Izuku almost undecipherable syllables that moved past his lips with the pace of a withering snail.

"Oh~, is that your final answer? How weak of a resolve you must have. It is hard for me to imagine how someone like you, with such weak strength of character, ever made the cut for, One for All. …Mah! I guess All Might had long since shriveled to a distantly hollowed husk when he met you. Hadn't he? He-he-he…!"

"!.!.!.!.!"

Midoriya shot up from his chair like a sentinel on command to hollowly stare at the ground while crunching his fingers into a soon to be 'mud', all from the exertion of his tension!

"Keep your offer." Distantly replied the student. "I'm not stupid enough to believe you…"

"Mh-ha-ha-ha…! And you trust this self-delusions, Izuku? What will you do then? Go insane from the unresolved mystery? Die at the hand of the unknown? Or maybe you'll choose the minimum path to maintain some level of decency, and off yourself? Maybe even save some disgrace off of your mentor's image with the last one." Twisted, All for One, the metaphorical knife in the freshly dug up wound further. Ensuring this sensation of helplessness will fester on and drag the youth's mind as far as possible to ruin.

"I know what you're doing. …No need for you to keep lying about answers." Continued Izuku to speak with a lifeless tone, almost loudly admitting how afraid he was, daring to finally raise his head and look at the malformed Icon of Fear.

"Ah~… well, I guess all good things must come to an end. So be it, then." Before finalizing his thoughts, All for One brandished a new smile, dictated by his newfound fulfilling objective. "Well, at least until we meet again, Midoriya Izuku. I'll be waiting here, patiently, and ready with answers~."

"…"

Izuku made a swift turn on the heels, and lethargically made his way towards the exit, now burdened by a heavy weight of self-deprecating beliefs. His endeavor was unresolved, and seemingly only further plunged into uncertainty.

…

"Oh, and one more thing, young man:" Called back the awfully; genuinely; content inmate with a sickly sweet voice, contrasting as unnatural as ever with his grating and hoarse sonority. "I will amend your enduring decision to refuse my offer, although foolish. At least you've done so much, which is worth a spark of praise in my book. So I will impart this small advice, 'hopefully', to guide you:

As it guided my greatest pride and joy, Shigaraki Tomura." An arrow of unease cleaved through nerves and bone marrow as if in defiance to Izuku's previous crushing confrontation when hearing the claim. "Sometimes, in the insane quiet, I like to fade in stories that I can muster from remembrance; courtesy of my _brother_. Therefore I've long since appreciated a compelling journey, especially those that end _happily ever after_~. Now **those**, are just my favorite! …_However_:" His smile widened like a starved animal's before feasting from the gorge of live pray. "Sometimes, Izuku, sometimes: The Hero, **DIES** _in the end_! If he challenges the impossible."

Were spewed with such pathos and starving enthusiasm All for One's departing words, that the air exhaled from his shattered mouth almost quivered and undulated as heated air at the mercy of immolated embers.

…

"…goodbye, All for One…" Muttered weakly Izuku as he never looked back at the widely grinning devil, not thinking much as he just said what he did in order to fill up his silence.

With the last vague and ominous message transmitted by the most notorious criminal on the face of the Earth, Izuku, abandoned the containment unit, leaving All for One to silently whisper something recalling of a mantra to himself, once more boosted in the wildly echoing choir of chants sent by the rallied villains that lined the walls leading to this cell:

"Teika."

* * *

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA! -~- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!**"

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA! -~- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!**"

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA! -~- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!**"

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA! -~- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!**"

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA! -~- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!**"

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA! -~- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!**"

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA! -~- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!**"

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA! -~- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!**"

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA! -~- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!**"

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA! -~- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!**"

"**TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA! -~- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA- TEIKA!**"

Ran with resonance the mantra of hundreds of criminals along the wrought metal walls of Tartarus's bowls, converging all manner of screeches and yells of the same word in one sinister chanting choir!

…

Walking at an observably sedated pace, gradually making an effort to muster a more lively vigor, made Izuku his way through the same threat/death-cry laden corridor. Passing the individuals who, at the unfolding moment, could desire no grater joy than subjecting him to a most torturous death.

Walking in silence, numb, to the environment; perhaps something to thank, All for One, for; Izuku relished the distraction from background vile words. There didn't exist anymore belief within that hearing them again would hit as harmless as before. Now? They didn't sound as empty when first brushing past… No. No they surely didn't.

Once putting a little distance between himself and the Despot's Dome, Izuku met halfway the downtrodden detective, Naomasa. Raising his look so as to not appear rude, he wordlessly mimicked the motion of a salute.

Falling in step with the law enforcer, Midoriya briefed with a passing gaze over the many containment units of the villains. Resting no more than a few seconds his attention over the different, almost custom, made cells. With the clear exception of attention being on those he had a particularly more… defining outcome. Good proof of that could be seen in the hazy, lost from despair, stare of Kai Chisaki as he walked by, accompanied by Muscular's bloody wrathful one, with Stain's crazed obsessive focus and Wolfram's indifferent but scornful look.

…

"Midoriya?" Shifted the detective a hand over Izuku's shoulder. Perhaps it was obvious what the law enforcer tried to convey, or probably it was just common sense on the young man's part once in what seemed like eternity. The talk, if it could be called that, between him and the notorious megalomaniac obviously hit pretty hard on the overall efforts to thwart Tomura.

"Please reserve another day to visit him, mister Tsukauchi." Replied Midoriya after a prolonged inhale and a forcefully shifted tone.

Presenting the detective with a smile, albeit an acrid one from its fake nature, Izuku gradually made himself look taller and seem as untouched as he first arrived.

"Hmm… Are you certain, Midoriya? He won't pull his punches anymore. And from what I've heard, he expects compensation that could be critical." Firmly spoke Naomasa while fixating Izuku with a dour stare, tensing his grip on the youth's shoulder.

"Of course I am! A little more and he would've croaked! Ha-ha-ha!" Faked Izuku now a borderline manufactured laugh, as the type Naomasa heard many years in row from a vicariously living Pro.

With one furtive check, the detective bit his tongue before replying at the young man's fabricated lies. Seeing how the rioting criminals slipped on their iron resolve from encouraging one another in chaos at the idea of overcoming the dreaded Despot, Tsukauchi easily picked up on the message.

…

…

Within the reinforced elevator, already severed from the stunned villains, and on their way towards Light Containment Are, Naomasa huffed a sigh and leaned on a wall for support as he tiredly agitated a hand through his hair while unclipping the police badge off of his formal dress shirt. Playing with the cold metal mindlessly as the silence pressed over their sanity, Tsukauchi redirected a look at Izuku:

"Back to square one, then. No way, All for One, will cooperate…" Mellowed the tired man his thought.

"I'll make him. Next time I'll get something more useful." Spoke Izuku with the same nonchalant and vigorous tone he overexerted on the walk back.

"Listen, kid…" Began Naomasa to pick himself up as he pocketed the dully lustering badge, assuming again a stern tone. "This chance was used up, and All for One will remain unvisited. He has a top priority restriction to gain 0 outside information. And that includes whatever methods he asked you of. …Just forget about him… He didn't prove useful anyway…"

"Sorry, mister Tsukauchi, but you're not entirely correct on this one." Turned Izuku with a smile to contradict, one filthily forced, but based on confident baseline. "All for One, did help a little. And it's enough to already take a few precautions thanks to that."

"Sorry, lad, but taking care not to die is basic hero course lessons. Actually, general lesson 101 in life, so… yeah. Not useful." Brushed aside Naomasa with a forlorn air.

"No, not that! It's something All Might pointed me to seek out." This time the smile was inching its way towards his eyes.

"?" Naomasa raised his head to proper form and waited for what the student had to impart.

"Shigaraki-"

"Oh yeah, just fyi: He goes by Tenko Shimura now. Changed back to his original name for some reason. Thought you should know." Cut off the detective to send that nugget of change.

"Hmm… odd. But yes, back to earlier: Tomu-Tenko, isn't counting only on Gigantomachia to break them out! At least not in full." Eased Midoriya in a progressive stride of confidence while secretly battling the enduring words of, All for One, sent at his person's weakness.

"…" Naomasa froze like a swatted fly out of air! Craning his neck back towards Izuku, the man quirked a brow while seemingly gaining back some color to his tired complexion. "H-how can you be sure? It's basically spelled out for us how the giant will force himself out."

"Exactly! All Might made me aware how everything might be misleading after appearing so 'in your face'! All for One, just proved that!" Lively picked up Midoriya, almost salvaging dregs of his liveliness back. "The egomaniac was obviously prepared for anything, right? A move for any other, right?"

"Yeah, nothing new there."

"Alright, so riddle me this then: How do you think someone, living since childhood, with a person continuously prepared with contingencies, piled over another, would think?" Grinned Midoriya, exposing his teeth in the process by contrast to his closed smile.

"The… same way." Slowly spoke the detective. "Alright but, still: no correlation to his escape. What is it?"

"Only that he has multiple ways insured." Pointed Izuku to an unfolded hand, counting the fingers one by one to emphasize the idea of options. "If he would even be slightly influenced, then that would mean, Shimura, must have a bare minimum of a secondary means to bust out!"

"…You don't think…? Are you serious? Well-" Fiddled, Naomasa, with a few folders registered on his phone. "Well if so, what would it be? There's nothing we can do without solid proof. …Or at least, plausible arguments for a checkup."

"Dabi." Shortly answered Izuku as he returned his visage back to a less forced one, although not completely bereft of the fabricated illusion he settled on.

"Dabi? But he's contained flawlessly. Activating his quirk would determine the air ventilations to close off and start the negative air pumping motors lining his cell. He'd suffocate to unconsciousness before singing anything." Countered the man as he scrolled through more files attentively.

"But he could burn a way out for more air if he reached a high enough temperature, right?"

"Without any air left for him to breath? Fat chance!" Commented the detective as he set his gaze back on the U.A. student.

"But with the right fuel?" Grinned Izuku back to a broad smile.

"Fuel? His cell was ensured to be composed of incombustible materials, from the bed, to the chair, desk and anything else. All made of military grade glass, hone, faience or granite." Enumerated the police worker with a curious and suspicious expression.

"Not around him, but **on** him!" Izuku fully turned to regard the detective, trying his best at a well self-assured exterior when speaking. "I believe you know how his quirk works, correct? It uses minerals deposited in pores for that excessive heat and coloration, making it also self-harmful. So, what do you think a good soak in the salty and turbulent **sea** would mean?! Especially after I and Machia did well enough to stir in it considerable amounts of powdered floor rocks?"

…

"…" Naomasa's eyes widened and his grip almost slackened on his phone. Stumbling slightly back to reality, be it from lack of sleep of eureka, the young detective regarded the U.A. student sternly before the elevator doors soon enough opened:

"Can you find out more? I can incriminate them if the proof brought will be sufficient as in this case. And that can definitely put also a hold on Shimura's progress in his legal case!"

"M-hm." Nodded the green haired teen, keeping his voice in check once the intercom announced their arrival at Light Containment Level. "But I definitely can't find everything out right now and alone. The biggest part was thanks to All Might, so I need to talk again when I arrive at the academy."

"You do that, and also give him my biggest thanks possible! Since ever! We might just assure the escape won't happen at this pace. …If we bring a few Pro's for Machia if he decides to hulk out, we can definitely put the lid of the case here!"

"If you can, call Endeavor. Gigantomachia adapts quickly, but if he straight out turns his head to ash, that will be it."

"Speaking of…" Dragged out Naomasa his last syllable. "Lethal force will be permitted if attempt at escape is made, however, I don't know if Endeavor will be available." Dejectedly informed the man.

"**WHAT?!**" Cried out Midoriya an ear-piercing screech.

"Sorry, but Endeavor just made a visit here not long ago, and now he's set for another town for some time. …He had a talk with Hawks and used that to establish as much as possible." Tsukauchi looked over the ground and spied at the corners of his eyes for surrounding guards before twisting his visage to a reluctant appeal. "Look, I'm making a strict exception here since you're acting on U.A's behalf, even if not outwardly established, and mostly because of All Might. Again: **don't spill** this to anyone else!" Clarified the tired and pale detective.

"Of course." Slowly spoke Midoriya his agreement.

"Alright… just- just remember not to tell-"

"Yes, yes, **no one**! I've got that! Geez, can't be worse than the other one I have!" Suggestively made the student an eye gesture, recalling One for All.

"Just making sure, kid, can't be too at ease as of recent. Anyway, know this: Hawks has been playing double agent for some time now within the villain hierarchy, and he had plenty of time to earn locations and plans of the **Paranormal Liberation Front**."

"Paranormal…? Liberation Front?" Dubiously repeated the green haired man.

"Shhh…!" Gently hushed Naomasa with a casual demeanor, like a whistling carefree worker, as he pulled Midoriya with an arm over the shoulder, giving the impression they were good friends so as to gain no suspicion from other officers. "But yes, that is what this new alliance has evolved into. It came about as the effect between The League and Meta Liberation Army amalgamating in one unit. I'm sure you saw the disaster their skirmish brought…" Spoke on the detective in whispers.

Izuku nodded.

"Good. The icing on the cake is this: Hawks is effectively incarcerated due to unanswerable missions and that League intervention, but the government is working on it. Now, and this is a pivotal point! Hawks, has given, Endeavor, the locations where, All for One's, Nomu manufacturer could be located." Stared with a sense of finality the over exhausted officer as he signaled his end of briefing by a hardy pat on the back. "But apparently you knew something about this idea… somehow…"

Izuku decided not to meet the man's eyes at that instance. He didn't plan on ending in an insane asylum anytime soon.

…

"Now go on and get out of here. Don't keep your teacher waiting, and tell him all you've got useful from the visit!" Called back Naomasa as he remained behind to wave, hinting with his staggering steps back that he intended on getting back to work. "My thanks to All Might, again, kid!"

"Thank you for all, and take care, mister Tsukauchi!" Replied the already sprinting teen as he mindlessly started making a real effort to buck it out of there as fast as possible, especially after that dreadful talk with, All for One!

Tartarus was indeed the place where criminals were sent to 'die'. Not a physical death, no, with the exception of those such as Moonfish the cannibal. But more on the effect of mental and spiritual death! With the maddening silence, deprived socialization, psychedelic monotony and hopeless prospect of escape, it was no wonder why a criminal here would save themselves by escaping in careless insanity just as means to cope.

And Izuku was here for a brief time, and he was already weakened and nearly kneeled by the experience! Even if, true, he had to confront for a hellish amount of time the leading force and essence of the underground society and criminality system itself, All for One.

Izuku would almost barf out of joy once outside simply because he made it out and not completely empty handed!

Even if he was effectively crushed without any sort of violence, but simply with words, he still managed to attain at least some progress! Maybe not a lot, but definitely useful. He'll just have to do better next time… Next time… Next time, huh? It progressively sounded more horrifying by each time he thought about it.

…

So, he made good on his jog, directed by the accompanying guards, of mandatory protocol, in equalized pace against whatever silly show he might've made for other workers here.

Cell after cell, hall after hall, Midoriya approached the exit checkpoint.

Cell after cell, hall after hall, transparent and empty of convicts. Very few, at least and not unusual. Typically something to be expected in this Zone. Since most of those settled in a mandatory life of crime either due to circumstance and situational causes where not that noteworthy to be sent in a maximum security prison like Tartarus. Nothing in the least comparable to the League's caliber.

Gentle and La Brava flashed as a fading pain from another life through Izuku's brain and forced the student to experience a wave of sympathized sadness. Those two's saving grace was fortunately them being put through citizen redeeming programs, which would offer a most deserved second chance.

…

Jogging on past the empty cells, Midoriya's mind buzzed like white noise in attempt of forgetting the nightmarish dialogue with the quirked Despot. Unwillingly resurfacing his deranged and turbid smile that could garner nothing more than unadulterated fear out of his soul's depths, dragging along his creepy and starved for despair words: – _Sometimes, Izuku, sometimes: The Hero, __**DIES**__ in the end!_ –

…

…

Better not think about it. Barely for the moment. This time he felt that maybe it would be a lot more helpful to talk with Toshinori about this. Seei-

"Wow! Hey-hey-hey! Hurrying somewhere, baby Spike Spiegel? Not even saying 'hy'?" Condescendingly amused echoed the vigorous call, defined by an understandable inflexion of disbelief.

"!"

Izuku suddenly hit his feet on the floor to stop dead in his tracks and craned in the slowest way possible towards the source of noise:

"Oi-oi! What's the matter? Got a little lost from class on the tour?" Delivered Tomu- Tenko a snide line at Izuku's person once making sure he wasn't hallucinating as the flash of green passed his cell.

"…**You**?!" Was Midoriya's stunned reply once making eye contact with the newly imprisoned villain, ogling his eyes at the dimensions of saucers almost because he never expected to meet Simura like so… and so soon!

"Yeah… **me**! …Astounding plot twist." Clapped the twenty year old with a dry attitude, as if being given a rhetorical question. "You go, walking broccoli! Pure genius! World's greatest detective!" Sarcastically spoke further the lanky convict.

…

…

And naturally! The esteemed U.A. student's train of thought and decision of action was but logical at that moment:

"Oh, yeah? I too can shit talk, To-Tenko: Well-well-well, if it isn't the Titan that ate Eran's mom!" Shot back after a stunning silence the now distracted teen, completely absorbed by this mindless and dumbass dispute that never crossed his mind to take place.

"Well-well-well, if it isn't Anorexic Superman's sidekick!" Replied Tenko with more gusto.

"Well-well-well, if it isn't Hand-Fetish-Billie Eilish!" Replied Izuku as he wasn't even bothering to hear what the guards where advising him not to do, since his visit never included Shigaraki.

"Well-well-well, if it isn't Justice Dweeb Invalid Arms!"

"Well-well-well, if it isn't Chapped-lips, Bad Touch Man!"

"Well-well-well, if it isn't Hair Monster Eater! Who ate the Cookie Monster's hair."

"Well-well-well, if it isn't Dark **Hand** Magician Girl!"

"Well-well-well, if it isn't **Cuck for All**!"

"**You**…!" Lowly growled Izuku as he began making a path towards Tenko's cell with heavy steps and pressing presence. "**Tomura**!"

"Ho~ho~. Are you approaching me? Instead of turning back to whatever business you had, you're coming straight towards me?" Was the haughty and cocky inquiry of Shimura as he unfolded his arms around his torso, almost as if in a welcoming gesture, smiling from ear to ear.

"BHHAAAAAaaaAAaa! We get IT; WE GET IT! MAKE SOME QUIET!" Yelled out another familiar and unexpected voice! "For goodness gracious, I get it with the whole sworn nemesis thing that goes to idiotic lengths, but tone it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Bellowed out in annoyance Mr. Compress!

"O~ooohhh, man! It's so late, what's with the dissing contest? UUUuu~! Did they finally bring an entertainment team?!" Sonorously spoke Twice as he smacked his face flat against the military glass wall of his cell to see better, looking like a kid stuck with his tongue and cheek on ice. "Oh, hey! Midoriya, how's you doin'?/Annoying ASSHOLE!"

"Izuku?! Is Izuku here? My _baby_! _My_ _dear sweet baby_! Did you come to visit me~?! Was it already too long for you since seeingme? Do you miss chasing me through town on missions~? I do! Please come closer! Please-please-please! I really need to see you better!" Just as vigorously and exuberantly as ever erupted Himiko with unchanged crazed calls, that bounced over the sanitary and mind numbing surfaces of the prison halls.

…

"Sir! Behave accordingly to the agreed on protocols, and follow us to the exit!" Sternly reprimanded the leading, heavily armed, guard as he gripped Izuku's right arm ferociously to drag him along, willingly or no. "Do not rile up the inmates, follow the damn rules, junior!" Spat out with annoyance the second in command.

…

…

Budged and forced, sometimes with the flick of the gun at the base of his spine, Izuku stumbled forward while never gluing off his stare from Shigaraki's, or now Shimura's, satisfied visage as he lazily waved him goodbye. Painfully obvious how much he relished to toy with the prospect of his newfound invincibility and amused too much by how Izuku was carried away.

"Goodbye! Goodbye, come visit again!" Echoed in the amassing distance Twice's call.

Tenko kept smugly smirking without a second to lose sight of Midoriya in his awkward escort out.

"Fucktards… You're all so loud…" Mumbled close by the other villains a raspy and somnolent voice, accentuating its irritation with a protest of a blindly thrown pillow from beneath the charred arms of its user, straight in one of the glass walls.

* * *

**Cuck for All and Bad Touch Man will return triumphantly as Anorexic Superman keeps the city clean! =))**

**Ok, ok, back on track!**

**So: ...Today Izuku received a 101 lesson in Ass Beating! And damn! All for One was immensely fun and awesome to write! And using him in this type of field, to murder someone slowly with words and atmosphere alone is certainly superb! I love by all means the symbolic nature and what he represents in this fictional world! Fortunately on the Heroes side though, Izuku managed to snag the essential fist step in trying to halt Tomura's, or as of now Tenko's, progress. Yet with that aside, as well as All Might's well given advice, Midoriya certainly felt his heart pumping in trepidation once All for One hit him with his departing words! And as we all know... Nighteye said what he said among those lines too... :)))**

**Reveal! Dabi was intentionally meant to take an unnoticed Sea dive that night on Dagobah Beach! Now let's see what else Tenko has thought off before the healing day arrives.**

**Hawks still does his job pretty damn well, even behind 'bars', guiding the newly minted Number One towards Ujiko's location. And of course he would, come on! The man's too sassy to let jail time slow him down!**

**And yes, the last part was a little steam blower between the two fucktards that are Izuku and Tomura through name callings and shit talking! A timeless classic! And whoever got the jokes, you know which ones, you've become even more awesome.**

**Now, all in all, I'm more than curious to hear what you all thought! What are the things you'd like to see explored, or what are the character interactions you'd want to see more of? So, don't hesitate to say your opinion!**

**Until we hear again from each other: Stay safe, take care, going doubly so in this nasty time, have a good one!**


	13. Wham! Gotcha!

**~Wham. Gotcha!~**

* * *

Snowflakes.

Feeble shaves of ice, immaculate white, fell over the grey and frozen earth from a deepest black, drawn out from the border of light made linearly by a lone streetlight.

Tonight, it was cold again. The temperature read in the negatives, and there seemed to be no relief in sight.

Flickering at times as a candle's wick in tremors before whizzing winds, the incandescent white gave palpitations as it braved in the still, cold, silent night. Crossing the splitting line between unending dark and finite light, as 'tears' of murky, inky, oil trickled over its blinding face like corruption seeping in.

A flicker after another, the light felt almost feebler each time it returned to blaze against the encompassing night, casting ephemeral, sick and pallid, yellow hues along its chiming, crinkling, sound of straining bulb. Such was the blinding white and sickly yellow contrasting and warping, each second they flashed over, the tall and brute silhouette waiting patiently beneath it.

Exhaling drawn out breaths, dense in the freezing night, the man resting beneath the old and withering copper-like streetlight hardly ever budged in his wait, impersonating closely to perfection a nighttime illusion of a living statue as only those of fiction.

Winds were gentle, almost still, and the cold grew stronger.

The cold felt deeper, and with no relief in sight.

And the man, waited as if under a gaslight, hallucination, enigma.

…

His stark white dress shirt, charcoal loose tie, and formal maroon slacks posed as nothing more than generalized fabric against the incandescent light shining above him. Just outlines of a hard-lined drawing waiting in the night.

The disheveled hair of the gaunt figure sent interrupted and dotted godrays through the frames traced by light in the dark's ink. Its color was straining on the eye to distinguish, nearly imperceptible from a distance, as the sunflower yellow's shine reflected stark white over its surface.

At times, he would raise his head to look from left to right, then relent to waiting again. At any time, you could wait for the man to raise a hand and bring over his brow to bridge off in a salute, all to try and peer further in the impenetrable dark, looking for someone to return.

And he waited without waver.

…

"***…" An exhale, liberated as a gruff sigh contoured in the contrasting medium. With a slow move of an emaciated hand, laden with burdening scars deep and over outside, the silhouette fished out of a pocket, with deft precision, a phone to no doubt verify the time.

The cold, artificial, illumination of the phone's wide screen revealed the two electric-blue orbs of Toshinori that hung perpetually in the sunken sockets.

The time read, 01:27. And he could only think: 'it was a late hour to wander outside tonight'.

His withered joints ached with tremors, tensing the feeble remains to dry and flimsy fibers, sending unbidden shivers of discomfort through his bone's cores.

His flesh almost bled in torture against the gently still, yet biting cold. And his thoughts… were lost to no fixed point. Nothing to put his finger on, and nothing to generally contemplate. The man was almost lost to existence as anyone was normally in dreams.

"…" Yagi waited patiently. He had all the time in the world. And not that he had anything better to do.

His teaching hours ended since a week ago. His plans over upcoming lessons were long since devised and prepared for when the second year turned the corner for the kids. …And his time as a Hero? Well, no more words needed.

Toshinori checked again the phone: It was 01:32. The time felt to freeze along with the earth. And this moment felt disgustingly sad! Like all the color and vibrancy he knew began to bleed away in nothing, washed over in an instant to a mute island of reality. Such moments; he always veered away from, he remained weak to them since long ago…

He never liked this overwhelming presence the city could cast over him.

It made him feel small. And hollow. As if nothing had ever changed since the day he met her… As if he was 14 again. 14 and inconsequential… just like now. A bystander, an observer, a lingering ghost.

Maybe he fell back in time from waiting beneath this withering streetlamp?! Maybe all the time he lived was imagined! Delusions of the **quirkless**…! Despairs of an unfulfilled child. Was he really here? Or had he simply dosed off, and made the journey of a lifetime through dreamland fantasy, before waking up?

Back to his middle school days; to his meager times.

Back again beneath the verdigrised streetlamp that existed well since beyond he reached adolescence.

That unforgettable moment when he rested against a fairly old light source, outside prestigious grounds, clutching an even older book of breathtaking mythos.

When he met her…

…

Bah! He couldn't think like this! He wasn't allowed! He imposed himself so. If only to not confront his origin in full after years and years of running at full speed ahead without looking back, afraid to regret and afraid to find answer.

Yagi, definitely began giving in that nighttime city exuded presence! A bother and annoyance he couldn't exactly control as a normal, everyday, person. So yes! He should stray from that illustration which crept its way in his mind.

…

Either way! He had better things to keep his mind occupied with! He just needed to shake off those unpleasant traces. He was here for a reason, not just because he wanted a free cold-slimming session!

Anytime now… Anytime, the kid had to be back. He just had to wait a little more. He wasn't just imagining this entire thing up! He wasn't senile! Izuku existed, the day and age he lived in, the life he led. Yes, that was all real! Wasn't it? He just had to wait.

But waiting was never something he adored doing. Meditating was something Yagi always avoided. Being unoccupied was something he many times dreaded. And the inevitability of him maintaining that flawless streak dimmed more and more as time went by. The time of confrontation was ticking towards an end.

Waiting and praying on him for moments like these:

Like tonight. Where he was alone to think, and unoccupied to block out the call of self-presence… It was, difficult to round it in words to, Yagi. It was beyond his desire to understand it maybe.

…

A flutter!

A godsend for the small change in the scenery, as a noise in the silent and dark night echoed. The break of natural silence left the almost particle-filled air, weighed by heavy ice shavings, to fool him an image of quivering. Revealing to be:

A crumpled newspaper, carried by wind and slipped over ice, had traversed god knew how many miles just to reach and pass him as it did many other sights within Musutafu.

Over the drenched and dirty surface of the poor quality paper, the ink stained into blotches of jumbled words. The pictures became abstract and hard to make out, like psychology interpretation splotches, as water corrupted its original meaning. The fine print was washed over like muddied clothes into obscurity, leaving only main and important titles to barely survive the journey. And at corners, the product seemed ravaged by homeless animals in search for amusement.

Toshinori's eyes wondered over the passing distraction if only to just find occupation and leave the thoughts that accumulated and didn't plan to meet them. He never felt prepared for them.

And perhaps that was the problem!

Maybe, most plausibly, because he was already thinking in anticipation of the weighing sin that chained his entity, or maybe because Fate was a plain bitch, or because coincidence made it so... the smudged and barely decipherable title pierced with singeing clarity his numbing mind:

'**Woman fo██d de█d in alley██y**!_ Police offic███s a██ Pro's f█d no perpe████r?! Crime scene d██icts gr█ome br██ity_!'

...

A haggard 'omph' of breath escaped his tensed throat as his eyes clamped their frozen lids close, while his glabella scrunched heavily into a sinking point! The emaciated man's temple's convulsed irregularly as his nose wrinkled upwards, with his mouth bringing the full of wilted lips to meet sharp ends of gnashing teeth!

The light above flickered again, then twice, until stabilized…

The echoes of a voice that was to never be reproduced again on earth persisted in faded glimmers within the secrecy of Yagi's thoughts. Who was there to share his dwindling idea? To preserve something that had long since been forgotten by the rest? Who else aside Sorahiko? …No one. Like a dream once told to another. …What was the point? She might as well never have existed to the world… Only real in his imagination.

And he felt **guilty** about that!

A guilt, so intrinsically merged within his person, that it dug up voices he felt abandoned of. A voice far stronger than anything he ever heard before **mocked** him from the depths of his **soul**!

Mocking him for hiding beneath weight of age!

Mocking him for relenting in complacency!

Mocking him for hiding in the safety of an ignorant mind!

Mocking him for cowering behind a mountain of scars and sacrifice! It simply mocked him… for being nothing more than a shell.

A rusty trophy.

A worn out medal.

A byegon memory of expended sacrifice.

All for him to now watch in silence and permit what he feared most and despised since young to slowly steal the heart of the people.

…

Why else could Toshinori be the only one understanding of Izuku? Not that he needed a common line between them to help, no. It was just… just that **who else** was better fit for the job than he?

Ah! Right…

"She, would've been… She could…" Whispered to no one, Yagi, in the night as he let his back support his weight against the verdigrised streetlamp.

And at times like these, Toshinori was guiltily forced to wonder… Where was All Might now? That allegedly golden hearted Hercules? That larger than life silhouette?

The man too big to simply shackle down by common law and fear suffered by the mortal man?

Apparently not here. He was gone wherever the winds knew, but not here. And along with him? There went away the memory and meaning of Her! …And that left Toshinori simple. Meaningless. Empty. And afraid.

…

The humongous, monolithic, warden of the city's hope, U.A. Academy, hung as a hollow frame behind him, hidden in one dimension by the over encompassing night. A twisted **satire** of himself, if nothing else. Something made there only to let you believe that the future will continue being bright! But the truth was never so childish and possible… That building; that building that meant so much to him and others, was just like him; uncanny. A circus; a show! Smoke and mirrors that could not hold the world together, but tried at it all nonetheless to a precocious end, throwing in scope of that goal immature and clueless children…

Well!

When putting it that way? It almost sounded sad and twelve types of wrong!

"Who knows, maybe it is…" Grumbled Yagi to himself, furrowing his brow as he shivered at places in sign of waning resistance to the cold.

Toshinori, graduated student, and experienced through life: He once in all those years sat there alone to mull over thoughts he never desired or believed to meet their day of confrontation. Maybe he wanted to live the dream a little longer before waking up.

…

…

'¬¬¬'

The crinkling skip emanated by the straining light bulb in the flicker of its light, fell into a pace. Synchronized into a rhythm. A rhythm of crisp steel, and gradually alien form the noise of heat inducing electricity…

The streetlight was perfectly stable after sparing one furtive look to check… Yet the noise only grew closer!

Toshinori, suddenly raised his head high to regard the source! As from within the malformed, shadow warped, figure that he cast in the godray of the incandescent light, his electric-blue eyes sternly met gleaming, narrow spaced, reflections of two ugly sets of red sunglasses!

***, internalized the man a fleeting snicker, amused by the unorthodox choice of wear during nighttime winter.

Two, no good teenagers, as it looked to be… Delinquents?

…

"Hm-he-he-ha…! Ey, ey, ey! Whatta we got 'ere?" Rippled the crude and instigating voice of the taller one. In the obscure night? Getting a good read on them might've been as good as catching eels in a river barehanded!

Few things were available to Toshinori in order to make a portrait of the two delinquents. Aside ugly sunglasses, clearly salvaged from a pile of junk as they reeked of years long lost to this day and age, mysterious years known as the 80's; two matching blue sweaters, rugged and dirtied, written over them in bold, white letters, assumed by Yagi in spite of the miserable stains; and hiding with them or plain out brandishing, butterfly knives!

"Hm-hm-ha-ha-ha… Ha-ha-ha! This ain't no High-Stake, bro! Dis some Chicken-legs! Just look at 'im, Mha-ha-ha…! Weak 'ol, Chicken-legs! Small fry." Quietly wheezed out with a scalded tone the shorter one that moved a little ways to the right of Toshinori.

'Could they be anymore telling about their mannerism?' Internalized the paragon after assessing the two troubled youths.

These two were just about to either mug him, or drop him dead if they so pleased.

"…" Yagi maintained a still form and bared his stern, soul-piercing, gaze.

"Sum tough guy? Not shivin'?! Naah… he ain't sain' dud!" Spoke once more with underline provocation and whispered-gruff tone the taller teen, taking small steps towards the emaciated man.

"He won't say nuthin either way, man, not after this." Came in company the smaller delinquent's quip.

'¬¬¬'

The sharp, crisp, flicker of thin metal twirled around a rusty hinge echoed with searing quality of violence as the wasted youths drew close, with deliberately off putting movements, like wild beasts readied to jump at the prey's jugular!

Toshinori made no move. He stood perfectly still, and looked dead set on the two mislead kids. Careful to keep eyes on the one trying to round him too, naturally.

"Ha? How 'bout it, Chicken-legs? Wha'dda ya got? Money o' life, you call it!" Simpered the taller teen as he stopped at a distance of four feet apart, almost capable to see beyond the contrasting light cast over Yagi, and see well the ardent visage that regarded them beyond the wall of age.

"Pay or bleed, Chicken-legs! U got wha? Three moe' years in the bag to breathe? Wanna live em good, ey? Now, pay!" Spoke the shorter teen, now drawn close enough within the light to be better seen: Unfortunate to his judgment to be so bold when committing crime with little attention to details.

The shorter one was sickly pale, almost a gray and blemished white, dirtied in places as he smiled wickedly at the tall and gaunt man. His pasty complexion was further enhanced to 'sick' by the broken nose he had angled obliquely downward. His sharp cheeks lined to end with a round chin, a result of too many punches directed there! Enough to pile callouses over another. His eyes? A plain dark. His hair? Almost gone, pulled out from fights, cut off or lost from bad nutrition.

This one; the younger one; was the most obvious choice for engaging in violence of the two. His composure, behavior and features pointed so little.

Either way, this had to be more than good enough for a portrait later. Those kids could really use some professional help.

Maybe with the right help, they might just make a full on rehabilitation! Abandon forever the streets and actually live! Not survive through crime life, and end up either dead or pulling others to misery.

Toshinori entertained the thought, thinking he could just maybe bring them out of the cycle! Save them.

Yet that thought died quick, drowned by the grater sensation alrming him.

…

"**Oi**! Whe' ya dreamin' old timer?" Barked the tall teen with cutting menace as he slammed a foot closer, brandishing his knife towards U.A.'s prestigious professor.

From the sneakily encroaching punk's sleeve, a vorpal tendril slithered outwards to twist and wrangle his fist and blade in wicked, numerous, thorns.

The taller one puffed at blinking intervals between pursed lips, attempting to keep some subtlety, as in reaction: the metal decorations glinting around his belt began quivering in crescendo!

…

'Use of metta abilities… both emitter types. And unrefined. They're not steady for one second; twitchy, even. Eager?' contemplated Toshinori as he smoothly tracked the two delinquents.

"No dice? Fine! Then lose money and life." Incited a last time the seemingly leading teen, as his ugly mug contorted in scornful tension, moving with haste in his steps at the retired Pro. Obviously, clueing in his lackey on what to do!

The two were now within the streetlight's dome of light! Both clear and exposed to the elder hero's eyes!

Anxiously they twirled again, with rusty echoes, and deft motions the slim blades in composition with their respective metta factors.

One had wicked thorns and barbed fibers wrapped around his weapon and arm in the image of a deadly knuckleduster!

The other? Had hid behind his back and shoulders, barely peeking out, buoyant shavings and shards of cheap, jagged, alloys! Ready to no doubt be fired at a target like darts!

…

They were willing to exact their threats. These were no typical crooks. In one crucial aspect.

"Say nuthin'! Or ya'll die even slower." Hoarsely spoke the teen with a boiled voice.

"Makin' you a service, pops!" Smirked the tall punk as he lined an invisible shape once standing right before Toshinori. "Ya weak and old. Just Chicken-legs by now. Crawlin' on by each day? We helpin' you struggle no mo', pops!" Parodied the tall teen a tone of alleged thoughtfulness. He stood with a straight back and puffed himself to feel imposing! Yet, even if Yagi was withered beyond humanly acceptable, his tall and brutish figure still stuck as the bigger bad between those two.

…

Electric-blue eyes scrunched further, accentuating the inky void that held them chained, and the elder Symbol minutely straightened himself:

"Come on, then." Gruffly responded Toshinori as he stared the two delinquents. Delinquents, that may have been killers as unscrupulous as any cutthroat from Tartarus, despite their regretful age.

A certain spark smoldered somewhere in his person as the elder saw what the poisoned youths stood for. An identity he no longer had strength over mocked and incited him.

These weren't fidgety and nervous crooks, only after a source of money to survive another day!

They were fidgety and brash, not from regret and unwillingness of to cripple for gain!

No! But of the opposite!

These were violent, bold, eager and thrilled at the opportunity! These were different!

"He-he-he…Haa-ha-ha…! Hey-hey-hey, Bro! Look at dis! 'Ol Chicken-legs really ain't shivin! He tough one? Gotta 've been some hot shot when young!"

"What 'chu sayin', Nuske? Take one look, the guy's dusted." Snickered along the shorter youth.

…

These were different. Not like the past. More wicked and intoxicated. Vile and cruel. These, were the next generations of infamy spawned by that one abhorrent creature, All for One.

And these were his spiritual successors. The spawns of his means. Now ready to inherit the world.

…

"Come on." Dared the steeled paragon, giving in the extols of the mocking voice.

"You called it!" Wheezed one last time the leader.

And just like that: the delinquents **lunged** at the frail man!

With jagged blades forward and bodies kept back! Quirks lashed and smiles set wide with a thrill to shed blood!

A tendril snapped and thorns sailed along! Ready to wrap, around the man's feeble throat, to sink and to cut, to drown him of vigor and voice! As the other no good threw with a buckshot's worth spread, scattered and rusted, fragments of lead!

!█!

Toshinori's arm flew like a train off the rails! Jutted and snagged the fibers of scorn, mangling together through fingers and flesh, sunk deep close to bone, tight in a vice, and he tugged on them close!

The junior, took by surprise, chocked on his breath as his feet tripped over ice, a puppet on strings, he ragdoll-ed before the wild shot as meet-shield! The blade which he held was twisted and forced! Causing the wrist to snap under force! Earning a yell and a cry out in pain, as his punished arm was pierced by a metallic rain!

Now with his body kept safe, the attack rendered null, with one of the punks at his grip's unwavering rule, Yagi, pivoted by and delivered a strike! His elbow dug viciously in the delinquent's dull head, adding a callous in the ranking ingrains!

The delinquent scraped over the concrete back, staggered and dazed to double over in pain, enough so to hit his own colleague and fall, much like a domino leaving the two flat to crawl!

…

…

"Sh-…Fuck! H-Haru!? You good?" Stammered out the dazed, lanky, leader. Cupping a hand over his nape and skull, well shook by the fall, the warm drips of superficial cuts cluing his frozen fingers of the damage he took.

"¬!`'-…G-ghhh… sh-shit. I-ma-ma' arm! Nuske!"

Fast to react, only natural from the rush of fear, the pavement wacked delinquent crawled himself to a side, moving away the numb acolyte rested over him, and hastily looked over his form!

"Mnnh… shit! N-Nuske! W-ho…? Who da fuq! Who dis old man?!" Kept uttering the recently identified short delinquent with a violent shiver and energized tone, still hyperactive and startled by his hormone saturated blood.

"Ah, fuck! No good-no good-no good! Shit-shit-shit!" Panicked the taller crook as he stared with disbelief at the traumatized arm and upper body of his teammate! Riddled with small and jagged shards of metal akin to a snowman peppered by dirt and coal.

Although the wounds were merely superficial, presenting nothing capable to cause complications, the first aid uninitiated only stared with awed expression!

"Gaw-shii! Dis ain't no Chiken-legs, man! He mean business! Who fuck are…-?!" Now slinging in hurried motions the stupefied delinquent, his marginally older teammate remained awestruck at the image before him!

Due to the need for movement, and overall physical advancement in the short scuffle, the safeguarding immaculate light abandoned its mysterious veil over the gaunt man. Revealing his half monstrous and half heroic visage to the two thrill junkies! Meeting their miraculously existing sunglasses with his void-walking sparks of neon-dead stars, their hearts froze cold!

"Come on." Gently retorted the frail man as he stood perfectly straight before the delinquents. "You still haven't mugged me." Continued Toshinori to speak with a profound and drawled, perfectly calm, tone. Composed beyond belief to the two dumbasses.

"Ho-holly! N-no! No fucking way! NO FUCKING WAY!" Bellowed out the shorter teen while clutching at his carrier's sweater! The one apparently in charge of their objectives remaining dumbstruck! Statue still and almost breathless. "Yo-you're… GOD FUCKING DAMN!" Making a wild turn, close to burn the synthetic rubber of boots: a one eighty, directed the staggering duo to move as far as possible from the emaciated figure!

"W-wait! Nuske! …O-our knifes!" Hollowly forced the limping one a plea as he longingly eyed the two subpar weapons that distanced from them by the second.

"Fuk 'em! Fuk 'em, Haru! We going! We going now! Neva' coming back 'ere!" Spoke with panic the tall and retreating teen as he dragged along his injured co.

"…He still not dusted?" Drawled the shrapnel peppered, stupefied, youth as he suddenly lost the power to sift his gaze away from the mirage of the Symbol! "All Might, ain't dusted…?"

…

…

Meanwhile, Yagi, slowly shifted backwards. Retreating within the dome of incandescent light, contrasted by the night, to rest his bloodied palm over the verdigrised body of the blinking streetlamp.

He huffed with a phlegmatic resonance, result of a hoarse throat and aching lung. His bones felt exerted, but scarily fine! As if all he just did was a true natured thought! And even if strained… and left now to ache, his body right to the core felt like all was just right!

His wound scalded hot! Bursting with a wave of shock, as in the likes of cremating rock, and melting iron, to travers his nerves in one straight path, right through his spine!

A smudge of crimson, bright, red stained across the muddy green lamp. And after a few equilibrating breaths, Toshinori patted his head, mindlessly trying to discourage himself from hearing out the powerful voice!

Mocking him for permitting the obvious crimelife initiates to take leave!

But he no longer had jurisdiction… he rested his cape and name…

It mocked him for taking it easy! How he simply whacked them over the head, and sent them out to another's path to harm!

But he could do nothing else… A mere citizen was all he remained…

…

Eventually, Toshinori would return to waiting patiently as he did not long ago. Keeping his head high, to look out for someone, uncaring of the opaque night. Disregarding the cold and the bite that he felt through his wound laden vessel.

* * *

A few messages later, a small amount of enigma kept with a certain shift of the words to veil the worry away: and the request was made! They were **willing** to fly all the way! What a basket of worries that will become…

And that was already a scary thought. With everything happening? Musutafu, hell, the entire coast and soon to be the entire country hinging on devolving straight down to anarchy!

And now he just called for direct help and very well put them at risk. But… something had to be done in the present! If not now? Then probably later in time the problem would come to bite others as well.

Fastening the improvised napkin, as gauze, tighter around the middle of the palm, Yagi, at long last began waning before the long wait and started tapping his foot over the frozen pavement. He really wasn't made for this patience shebang! Pocketing his phone, and leaning over the streetlamp, his tired look returned over the disbelievingly obscure medium outside his borders of illumination.

"_Oh my goodness_, kid, can't you hurry a little?" Muttered Toshinori to nothing as he kept an eye on every corner of the street. Not from left, not from right, and clearly nowhere around the main street straight ahead. "I can swear you're deliberately trying to send me in cardiac arrest…" Grumbled the elder under his breath with a furrowed brow, gradually peeved off by the sting of snowflakes finding their landing spots in his eyes.

…

"Well, sorry, I didn't mean to worry you… In my defense, I tried being thorough. Though, I guess I could've done better before returning. So… whoops, my bad." Answered the playfully snide remark to the teacher's short tirade out of nowhere!

"SHEEEEET!" Screeched in a coarse, muffled, whisper Yagi with a startled behavior! Abruptly cutting his surprise by craning his wide stare upwards, meeting the gradually smiling face of Izuku.

Directly above the old and beat up source of street light, Izuku just so decided to nonchalantly float and stalk like a creeper in the dark! Well, of course Toshinori knew he just made it back, but still, that scare felt like a bitch! He barely even got a good look of who he was, all he saw being a humanoid entity: keeping on arm as if in athletic balance over an invisible rope, with relaxed legs, while in his other held lazily a paper bag, filled with different sized objects.

"Well that's kind of rude…" Murmured Izuku with a tired smile as he gently floated down, passing in the dome of incandescent light and making contact with the ground, gingerly sending as byproduct a hazy wave of agitated snow around his feet. "You ok? It's pretty cold tonight. …Did you cut your hand?" Easily found Midoriya subject of discussion with his mentor.

"Rude? Kid, you were the one close to sending me in a hospital just now!" Exclaimed with a warbled indignity the retired Pro as he whipped aside a sheen of sudden sweat.

Now taking a better chance to focus his attention over his scion, and actually focalize his silhouette against the medium, Toshinori could make out the kid's forlorn traces. Even if his face was propped up by conscious effort in a pleasant type of roughed up smile, the small linings above the eyes and at their corners were easy to pick up on.

"Better ask: Are you good? You look as if dragged through a dirty chicken coup for an entire noon, and then had to clean up." Cracked the mentor a smirk as he lead his student towards the campus grounds with the lazed grip of a shoulder. "I'm taking it that it didn't all go according to your plan."

"Yeah… Didn't get much out from first visit. And I played it as safe as I could too! …Gah, but, he was just… too good! …And, can I just say: What a **specific** analogy to make with the coup." Spoke Midoriya with a tired, disappointed and at the end gratefully amused tone.

"Oh, that? Pheh, you get in all kinds of weird situations through life. But to address your disappointments: it's ok, young man! I never asked of you to wring out any valuable info. In fact, I'm pretty sure I was **against** you visiting." Calmly chided the retired Pro the junior while their feet made the mindless; autopilot-ed by now; walk through the security entrance gate.

"I know, I know, it's just… frustrating? I felt so close… just a few key words a way. Now? Now we're going nowhere and… and the tables seem to not be set in our favor." Regretfully remarked Izuku as he shifted the paper bag in his other hand, careful not to break it, it was already pretty loaded and got strained on his long way back.

"I know the feeling. Ho-ho, trust me, I do! And we can resolve this, like every other time before. First though, for a change, I think taking a breather off the case should be in order. Since it's so late, and we've been working on it without rest for days, I think we should just rewind and manage for a bit." Spoke at sedated pace the paragon while making fast steps towards the main school building. His clarity slowly degrading from that constant battle to resist sleep.

Really! How was that somnambulist, Aizawa, doing it?!

"I don't know… I feel I can still go and search. Maybe put a bit more hours in before a small break. Well, at least after we eat a bit?" Tried Izuku to slip on by his idea of spending the night instead of resting. Ho-ho, boy! That evidence board waited for him since two weeks now, stuck there in a corner through his dorm room, and he wasn't about to prolong that streak.

"A bite to eat doesn't sound bad at all now…" Stopped Toshinori from speaking just to adjust his head better and stare at Midoriya. "And **no**! No, you aren't smooth enough to get by. We eat, then rest! No more questions asked." Gruffly instructed the mentor.

"What? Bu-"

"No more questions, boy. The air feels already thin with the cold. Try and keep some in your lungs until we're inside." Cheekily cut off Yagi without a single moment to try and hide his blatant smile after hearing the indignant huff of his scion behind.

…

"Fine, fine. But this time we're taking the cheat day? I don't think I can stomach anything else healthy anyway. I'm feeling kind of sick to be honest." Dejectedly continued Izuku as he interestedly rummaged through the paper bag, gathering a bit more pep to his tone.

"Is that how you feel? Huh… Well, I can relate. But know why?"

"Mm? Why?" Was Midoriya's clueless repetition.

"'Cuz I didn't used to eat much of anything for days either! Little, lying, punk!" Sailed a backhanded thud of the knuckles against the teen's dome piece! "Does anything I say make it through?"

"KhGFoE!" Materialized Izuku a never before heard onomatopoeia as he accidentally clamped on his tongue from the surprise of the chop! Remaining with the expression and emotion of about a semi-conscious goat in the fields! "Bgh-ghe-h-…Aham! H-how did you suspect that even?"

"Gee, how? You know, it's pretty easy once I see your cheeks sinking and eyes hollowing! Come on kid, if you really are trying to hide it then buy better makeup next time." Reprimanded, Yagi, with an exhale of exhaustion as he pointed with a finger of the wrapped hand to his skull.

"Oh…" For a minute, Midoriya, seemed to contemplate the suggestion. Until he had to awkwardly recoil in himself at seeing the raise of his master's hand again. "Ok-ok! I get it, I get it. I'll try to eat more regularly." Reluctantly answered the soon to be adult.

"Hope so. You'll need some serious calories for that. And speaking of: What did you stop by for?" Pointed with a twist of the wrist the remarkably tall teacher at the paper bag.

"This? I flew over the fast-food shop we used to buy from after cleaning the beach. Thought you might like the change… not that Lunch Rush is in any way bad, don't misunderstand me! If that would leak out, I'd no doubt be served only dog food for a semester! And I'm afraid of that! …Last time I was served it under my normal dish choice as punishment? Won't lie… tasted pretty good!" Joked with some energy the green haired student, unraveling all the exteriors and excuses used when not at home or alone to relax.

"Pfa-ha-ha-ha! Well you look at that! You and HoundDog have something in common after all! Pha-ha-ha-ha…!" Laughed along the gaunt man, adding further intensity to the ruckus resonated through the expansive and silent academy hallways, while trudging towards Yagi's office.

…

"Oh, right, kid?"

"Mm; what is it?"

"Why did you suddenly decide to **fly** back? We still haven't found a **plausible** explanation to give on your quirk to the other teachers and colleagues. Much less to the officials who manage documents." Was Yagi's valid point in relation to his scion's rather rude return and jumpscare.

"O-Oh… I k-know I didn't look into explaining it along the super-strength and se-condary attributes, but… I just figured: Since it's basically pitch black outside, and you definitely were waiting for a bit too long I'd say? I think I hid it pretty well." Explained Izuku through moderately ringed eyes with a genuine inertia of a smile. "Besides, just look at me! No one **ever** heard of Deku outside U.A. And that's unbelievably useful! And on top of that, **this** costume is pretty radically changed to be made any parallel to me, even if the license exams are taken in account! If I was spoted? They could've thought me as anyone capable to fly." Gestured Izuku to his modified, black and white scheme, backup of the backup costume he wore.

Yes, this was basically the bottom of the bottom in terms of choices to his costumes. And that was saying something! He had by a long shot the most suits out of his classmates first year! Probably second year now!

And with his Go-to Prime set being out of order now: The 0-Beyond Suit? His previous one being rendered to junk? His Gama version being too obvious to use this period? This black and white, generalized plated, suit was all he had to work with. Of course, he could always pull off an All Might and go civilian! But… that was barely wise during these times.

"Hmm, true. Izuku… tell me:" Paced the teacher irregularly at points in his speech while turning a corner and reading his office key, seemingly distracted to near spacing out by a bother. "When you use '_Float_'… do you… is there anything worth describing?" Tried the mentor to find the best choice of words available.

"Well… as activation? Not really anything new. Should there be something different, All Might?" Carefully addressed Izuku, somewhat confounded by the decision of subject. Usually they never discussed about each One for All vestige quirk to personal behavior.

Yagi, turned to face Midoriya after opening the office door, looked and wondered with the eyes a second the floor as if tracing a writing, before snapping out of the distraction: "Nothing too important. Merely curiosity, if anything…" Gained the viod-walking dwarf stars an attribute of a hundred yard stare into nothingness. "I think I just reminisced about something is all. But nothing to mull about, to be sure."

…

Of course he would reminisce. Of course it would be bothering to the withered paragon. It just now clicked in the spent mind of Midoriya! The use of a once believed to be disappeared attribution? Of one that was possessed by someone intrinsically tied to the person All Might became and gave rise to him? It was only to be expected the backlash he could have experienced… The man must've been reminded nonstop, for who knew how long, about his late master. And until this point? He hid it all so well! Leaving Izuku completely clueless about it!

"H-hey, All Might? Co-could we talk maybe a bit of the previous users? Maybe about your master? You never had the chance to tell me an entire story about her before, right? And, I think I'd like to hear out more about her." Played Midoriya a more believable act of ignorance in order to not press too much over his mentor's weakness of mind. This way, he could slowly carve a way to help him!

"No. Not today, m'boy." Swiftly answered the master as he searched for another chair to put by the coffee table. "I don't think I will… speak about her too soon." Imperceptibly tensed the teacher and knitted his brows while that profound voice he heard mocked from somewhere in the back of the mind. A bothering and persistent dream. A nagging thought. An aggravating reminder.

"Oh… Maybe, maybe later then?" Was Izuku's uncertain response at the discouraging reply. "I'm always open to anything and talk."

"Mhm. …We'll see, m'boy. We'll see. Now!" Hastily changed Toshinori the subject! "We've got other things to talk! We'll just manage around tonight."

Wordlessly, Midoriya, began preparing for each of them the food he transported within the paper bag, along a separately packaged small stack of what seemed to be papers, neatly set aside.

"?" Al Might did all but raise a brow in the direction of the stack.

"Documents. I think from now on these will be our best choice of a 'weapon' against Tom-… Tenko." Somewhat dejectedly answered Izuku while patting the files.

"Tenko? As in…"

"Yes. …He recently changed his name, or… returned to it. It happened in Tartarus. I took a bit longer to return because of a small bicker at the prison, which was… weird. So I took the time to bother, Naomasa, again for a few file copies. All of them about the recently incarcerated." Swiftly unpacked Midoriya with a deft hand the papers from their manila package.

Toshinori took the shared documents and rapidly skimmed through them, looking for the essential at worst, or a pattern at best.

"There's one even on Machia?" Wondered aloud the professor.

"All recently discovered facts about his physiology by the research team at Tartarus."

"CT scan… not much; Mental evaluation… directed through distanced assessment…; anatomy…; Q-quik?" Wondered with surprise the mentor as his eyes widened when settling over the writing.

"It's very recent, so it's all subject to change. But all in all it's close to the truth." Supplied Midoriya as he took the seat adjacent to the table, over the couch.

"Doomsday? That's how they're calling it?" Carefully weighed Yagi the name, rolling it through his mouth once for insurance of familiarity. He could almost swear he met this ability term before! He wasn't entirely sure what he saw here was exactly Giganto's natural metta ability.

"If he survives one lethal method, next time it won't work twice! It develops complex immunities as protection mechanisms. So… that kind of puts us in a big pinch. This won't be easy…" Grimly stated the student while kneading some fabric off his costume's sleeve without conscious awareness.

"Why is that? You told me you suspected a play to be made on Dagobah that night, you never utilized every percent of One for All." Set aside Toshinori the files while focusing to speak with Izuku, occasionally taking a small sip from a soda can. "Gigantomachia shouldn't have developed enough immunity, if worst came to be."

"True. But it still was blunt trauma. And he'll be now much more resilient than before. Stronger to boot, possibly even smarter! And I don't know how much the 0-Beyond Suit can resist 100%. Hopefully we'll have it functional before that time though. The **Nerve Gas Derivate** is the best contingency for the big guy, and the cartridges with it are secured in the utility belt. Unfortunately, that belt is incorporated in the armor." Tsk-ed Izuku with a somewhat anxious tone, maintain however composure, as he offered his version of plan.

"The 0-B Suit, huh?" Toshinori's face seemed dull and distant at that mention. "How does it work? I don't think you ever told me."

Midoriya imitated the man, taking a sip from his own can, and thought of how best to explain: "Basically, it's designed off of a locking concept. If the user has a recognizable genome, the suit will conform and shape to best fit the wearer. The metals used with the smart-tech provided by Melissa are just perfect for enhancing and stabilizing. However, Melissa, can remotely disengage that recognition lock from afar… reason why now it's just a costume, nothing practical anymore." Breathlessly spoke Izuku without even minding how rushed his voice creaked at times.

"…" Toshinori remained contemplative at the answer. Closing his eyes, the man rested his head on a palm, the unharmed, before speaking up. "Similar genome… Right. I think I got it. …Izuku:"

"Yes?"

"I called Dave…" Opened the man his void-walking orbs of electric shine. He had to get the kid up to speed.

"Dave? We're talking about…?" Apprehensively began the lad to coax the full name.

"Yep. Shield. …David Shield." Exhaled the man with a tired pathos. "I pulled many strings. …Called for some to help the request. National Authorities included. Yeah, all the headache inducing bureaucracy and… And I did it." Lithely tapped the man with his wrapped palm the hardwood surface of the coffee table. "Not with any little use of worrying though. I had to make it enigmatic enough so he wouldn't panic and not overreact. But he's suspicious, alright?"

"…" Izuku stood there with a little unease seeped in his thoughts, not certain what to think or say. This current predicament could result in many fearful scenarios. It was definitely bad to drag others in …But it was just as bad to not do anything about it either. The end result could end up more radical in time. "So… what does this mean?" Gently uttered the scion. "Think, mister Shield will find a method to reboot it?"

"…" Yagi stared to the side, returning only after a second to regard Izuku. "No. Not really, no."

"WHAT?! HE CAN'T?!" Jumped Izuku to his feet of the seat with sudden surprise and panic, looking at his master with wide and stunned eyes. "Not at all?!"

"O-Wo-ow-wow, easy, easy, m'boy. Don't panic." Placated the teacher with an equally, now, agitated visage, resting his mouth and brows in a saddened form due to giving the wrong message. "N-n-no, Izuku. He won't be the one to reboot the Suit. That w-would be… Oof…" Breathed out with some relief and apprehension the ex-Pro, lightly slapping his forehead as if not sure he should have decided this line of events. "Big… big oof… The one to do that would be, Melissa."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…w… what?" Dully asked Izuku, with glassy eyes and a croaked voice as if he were mortified from the notion.

"…Y-yeah. I was hopeful she would help you… Seeing things are boiling to a desperate event. I think discordances can be put aside for a time. …Hopefully." Informed the master, regretful of ending up on asking help form a few he could number on a hand as extremely close to heart and dragging them in these circumstances, aware of it! And some parts regretful for possibly rendering the unique and only, somewhat normal, relationship Izuku had with someone his age, possibly ending the fragile friendship he had with his niece.

…

"All Might…?"

"Yes, m'boy?" Huuried out the man a hasty response.

"I don't think I want to talk about the case anymore. Tonight's been great and all, buuut… yeah. And… I'm not so hungry now." Spoke Izuku like a hollow husk, without focus in his eyes and without defined direction to his speech. He was like a ghost in every sense of the word!

"I-Izuku! Come on, son, snap out!" Meagerly tried Toshinori to bring his student back to earth, with snaps in front of his eyes. "I know this reunion sounds less pleasant now after your small bicker-"

"Small?!" Suddenly asked Izuku with more energy, visibly nervous.

"Well… more like fuck-up. On your part mainly…" Awkwardly tried Toshnori to not fault his scion, yet only making him feel worst at the end. "But now you can remedy it face to face! You're both adults! …Well, soon enough. You can do something like this! Right?" Smiled the man encouragingly, trying in his own right to take his mind of the worries.

"…I don't even… I don't even know, All Might. I don't even have ideas." Relented Izuku as he fell flat over the couch like a popped ballon, staring right at the ceiling. "Goodbye forever, 0-Beyond Suit! You were _beyond_ awesome! I'll never forget you… And goodbye Melissa! You were awesome to banter with."

"Please Izuku, stop thinking like that… eat something…" Raised Yagi to tug on his student and snap him back to the reality of malnutrition and its risks.

* * *

WHAM! GOTCHA!

Didn't see that one comin', ey? Those two delinquents since first chapter? Thought they'd be well and gone? Well... maybe now, yes. But them and their assault later, first: There was a very specific type of image I tried picturing Toshinori in. The use of his name was essential too. His position, past, actions and state all ammassing towards something grater, if you're catching on =)). The grave contrast was another element added too, but the rest I'll leve for you to understand, won't spoil the fun. Told you I'm going for character psychology here :) Everyone has their demons to live with. Some great and some measly. And that's where the beauty lies.

Now second: Damn! I didn't intend for the flow, dut damn, Yagi still got it! Knocked those two right on their asses! I wasn't about to just pull a Ben Parker here guys! I mean, he's the Goddamn Symbol of Peace, people! Two measly butterfly knifes and some wild quirk use won't put him down. Admittedly, these were mere thugs but, you know.

Izuku with that superhero entrance tho! Using float will be amazing! I'm telling you, he'll basically become anime Superman in the future! That and entering the point of abandoning gradually this need for hiding behind a facade with the others, or at least with those wrapped up in this endavor with Tomura, is going to be awesome to write!

Files were made, and now a few materials over the priosenrs bio will be revealed next time, as in typical Midoriya fashion :) Of course, done right! I'll call those: Babylon Folders.

Melissa and Dave, on arrest parol of course, will make a physical return! You know already that bickering and banterig will make a triumphant return between the suicidal dumbass and the overreactive technomancer. It'll be glorious!

Other than that, many, many, things have been laid out this time: From remembrances to regrets to sentiments, and many signals left in between! All of them for you to decipher! So, don't forget to leave your thoughts or opinions in a review or PM, those are the best part, no joke, it's awesome!

SO, as a wrap: Take good care of yourselves, times are difficult indeed, but without doubt it'll be ok even if shitty for some time. It'll be ok guys, it'll be. Untill next time: stay safe!


	14. A step in Izuku's mind

**~A step in Izuku's mind~**

* * *

"This is Deku… security level: Tyr.

Files password: **M**ike-**H**otel-**A**lpha-7-7-2014

New entry added. Title: **Septem Contingency**.

…

In light of recent events, dating 24 hours after the Dagoba Municipal Beach event, it has fallen to my attention the unpredictable threat posed by core Villain League members, along a yet to be discovered benefactor well versed in the medical field through bioengineered devices. Following the theft of my unwittingly vulnerable, physical, catalogs documenting Pro Heroes and Villains, it has become obvious what intentions are held by the currently few incarcerated League members. And therefore, should any following event, post-dating their escape or future retaliation, result with an uncontrollable situation, I am forced to ensure means of success in maintaining order.

What I am about to transcript is in no measure easy to approve of. I can only imagine how hostile and traitorous it may come off as to any other witness. …But times are grim. And the minimum of 9.723 million lives which are located in only Musutafu are unknowingly sleeping over a silent bomb. Should this mission fail, all previously stated citizens may cease to live at the drop of Decay. …Mirroring the recent event of Deika City's entire wipeout. Therefore, should the League's Doctor succeed in any form through either enslaving deceased citizens into reanimated dolls or utilizing known allies' powers to fuel their movement, contingencies must be devised. I've grown to know personally many Pros along the in-training students of 2-A and 2-B, indifferent of my misdeeds against them, they continue to be my teammates… but, we must be prepared. Always.

Entry:

**-Files segment: Rogue's Gallery-**

To start the documentation, I am deliberately opening with the quintessence of the most difficult to handle. For every criminal member of the League… is by every meaning, a warped image of myself.

…

…

…

**{Septem Contingency: Strength's Bane}**

While **Muscular**/(name unknown), embodies through his every action unadulterated physical strength itself, he is also in downside the clear cast of the same strength but unmolded, devoid of control, devoid of discipline. And by nature of his comportment, he can only be categorized as unhinged, constantly primed for an excessive use of force. Muscular, is capable of synthesizing new muscle fibers at will, all of whom behave under comparatively normal human standards. Yet their compound use results in immense might. And as such, this meta ability can work as exploit also:

**Neuromuscular Incapacitation**, proves to be in his case the best suited counter. Since his body works through a highly amped combination of electrical and chemical signals to communicate commands from the nervous system to and from his muscle fibers, the application of a **high-voltage**, **low-amperage** electric charge will overload the mentioned communication system.

After tampering with **Kaminari Denki's** electric outputs, I've deduced the adequate electric pulse that will cause subject's muscles to contract up to 30 times per second, a necessity considering Muscular's immense bulk. The pulse will override his conscious commands, effectively incapacitating him on spot.

_The voltage_ = value indicating the current's spread through thick surfaces, necessary for Muscular's layered fibers, bypassing his resistance to harm. Ideally, the value used for him will remain at 1 million. (Note: the volts do not present the actual harm)

_The amperage_ = the biting force. Ideally, the value will remain fixed as 7 milliamps. Any higher, and the scope of incapacitation may be breached over lethal doses.

[Schematics have been ported in the files. Current model: Hatsume Electric Hero Support Gear/ Denki Kaminari. Note: assure during confection that capacitors can withstand 7 milliamps with burnout on use]

_Alternative Contingencies: See subject details in file ends._

…

…

…

**{Septem Contingency: Lost Son}**

**Dabi**/[REDACTED] holds overwhelming resources of firepower at his disposal, and after reoccurring observations he is prone to engage first, seizing the opportunity of offense. Utilizing his weakness of prolonged quirk use may prove difficult in a defensive position, as the subject may burn through most if not all materials available, including meta-ability boosted Heroes.

Yet, prior studies succeeding the summer-camp invasion by League Members over biological remains of cremated trees reveal the subject's reliance on a specific array of synthesized salts in combination with periods of quirk use. And therefore, by these results it is safe to conclude that Dabi requires necessary elements in order to produce flames. Acting much like a furnace by design, naturally so reveals the weakness that can be used against him:

**Oxygen Deprivation**, wields the best results. By subtraction of the flame maintaining element (O2), his meta-ability will be rendered useless. Further, coupled with the loss of personal need of oxygen, Dabi will be capable of no physical feats of defense.

**Method**: Monoxides and dioxides, preferably of carbon compounds, stored in minimal cartridges set in his vicinity either by throw, detonation at will, or trapped placement. A good substitute of infallible design is the use of _rapidly coagulating substances_. By tampering with samples of **Mineta Minoru's** and **Kojiro Bndo's** adhesives I've come to select a variation that initially is encapsulated as a gelatinous aggregate, that once exposed to the medium will rapidly curdle.

By use of it over Dabi's jaw, the nose and mouth will become entrapped in the reacting mix and clog his aerial pathways while assuring his ineptitude to cremate the substance without grievously injuring himself. The small gaps within the substance will offer him just enough air in order to render him unconscious.

[Mixture ingredients and steps have been ported in files. Mineta Minoru and Kojiro Bondo samples have been placed in vault 7b of previous Deku suit variations. Monoxide/dioxide cartridges acquirement can be manufactured in the Support Department.]

_Alternative Contingencies: See subject details in file ends._

…

…

…

**{Septem Contingency: Red Love}**

**Himiko Toga**, is by a wide margin the most athletic and nimble member of the Villain League, capable to outmaneuver experts, among which is **Eraserhead**. Added with her impressive expertise in melee combat, through preferred use of knives, she makes for an annoyingly difficult capture. Her meta-ability, '_Transform_', grants her shapesift at will in victims of who's blood she's consumed. Depending of consumed quantities, the duration of her disguise varies. (_Must study further the applications of her disguise and abilities_)

At first sight, her power reveals no exploits. However, that can be easily changed. At the end of the day, Himiko, is only a clinically insane teenager. By use of her easily impressible mind and crazed obsessions, typically through exhibition of personal damage, she can be on spot manipulated to seek the blood of a new obsession/intentional 'victim'. This urge represents her weakness:

**Blood Poisoning**, qualifies as her best physical counter, in medical terms: Sepsis. By self-inducing the transmittable symptoms of Sepsis with hazardous agents; contamination prior to confrontation; Himiko can be incapacitated once exposed to the agents herself by consuming the ill blood.

The trick I've discovered in order to avoid personal organism degradation is by vaccinating against the contamination agent. The hazard must be one developed recently in order to avoid Himiko's more than probable innate microbial immunity. And the answer to that problem I've found in **Kinoko Komori's** quirk: '_Mushroom_'.

Sepsis, is an illness resulted of microbial or _fungal_ blood infections. And naturally, by utilizing a vaccine against the specific hazards can deal with the personal degradation. By using a sample of Komori's fungal spores, one recently revealed to be capable of growing within the human medium during training exercises, and by crossing it with different species of fungi, I've come up with the ideal hazard agent. One designed to weaken. Not kill.

It is paramount to note: The fungi must be used on self **quickly** before confrontation! As the spread of it, courtesy of Kinoko's altered spores, is nearly immediate. Therefore, once seemingly damaged as temptation, contaminated for sampling, and once Himiko ingests her dose, **immediately inject the antidote**! The result will reveal only Toga suffering the sickness, rendering her neutralized until treated.

[Hazard agent growth by species crossing has been ported in files. Kinoko Komori's fungi samples have been stored separately in rooms: 2-2F, Heights Alliance and vault 7b of previous Deku suit variations.]

_Alternative Contingencies: See subject details in file ends._

…

…

…

**{Septem Contingency: Sane Split}**

Out of all the Villain League's members… **Jin Bubaigawara**, **Twice**, must be classified as not only one of the most dangerous criminals in terms of raw meta-abilities, but also as the one nearly devoid of quirk weaknesses. The process under which his powers function is all but nearly an enigma; paranormal even. The closest model that I've yet to compare him with represents that of cellular mitosis. The production of nearly identical copies of an original target he's successfully measured is the crudest understanding I've settled over now.

The unbelievably high threat level he poses is unprecedented in all meta-populace history. Under the right circumstances and right blink of eureka, Jin, could possibly cause Doomsday on Earth as we know it. Should he ever clone in mass through a method he named 'Sad man's Parade' entities potent of warheads damage, than survival may be nothing but impossible. Should **Tomura's** plan hinge over Twice cloning without stop the former crime society leader, All for One, I fear there may be no hope to dream for further down that road. …We are **lucky** he's more preoccupied with bringing comedic commentary rather than greater contribution to his colleagues.

And therefore… this problem further tests my judgment. But I must hope, that choosing to only incapacitate is the right decision down the long run. Choosing any less than stooping down to murder would make no difference between law and crime.

Fortunately, as I came to realize the mentioned subject's nature connection to my own, I also realized Twice's weakness. If I am psychologically tested gradually to more extreme ends, than so can be him.

Previous studies stringed together from past instances filed by police forces of Twice's once normal life reveal a feeble state of mind. The man is stuck. And seemingly stuck between symbolism and illness; an unwilling obsession over duality best describes his illness of **split personality** and **schizophrenia**. This deeply damaged psyche is the exploit against documented subject:

**Psychosis Episode**, will be a tricky scheme to pull off. Yet with patience, it can work. By tricking, Twice, into constant second guessing and disagreement with himself over every decision, a single opening can seal the deal. Although dangerous, Twice, possesses no remarkable feats of combat, and although barbaric, his immediate subdual through spontaneous violence is necessary.

The method involves targeted discussion of his life and failures. And although humiliating and torturously taunting, the persistence over his fears and insecurities can stall his decisions. Ideally, profiting off his stay within Tartarus Priosn can prove crucial. Following my next visit, I'll directly request a meeting with, Twice. There, within the interrogation room, I'll implant suggestive hypnosis though the help of a prison psychologist. And should the worst come to pass, a good enough distraction made by these methods will efficiently leave Twice exposed for takedown.

[Jin Bubaigawara's activity before villain occupation has been ported in files. Tartarus Doctor Psychologist, Shinobu Kitamada's contact data has been ported in files.]

_Alternative Contingencies: See subject details in file ends._

…

…

…

**{Septem Contingency: Extremist Apostle}**

**Spinner**/**Shuichi Iguchi**, is a lesser documented League member in terms of definitive cases (until recent, no crime cases committed before League association have been found). His background describes a veritably regretful life. Constant exposure towards radicals, discriminating circumstances, religious criminals from the **Creature Rejection Clan** and an overall poisoned influence of deranged views over the modern era, specifically social acceptance, have led to his debatably ironic transformation. By living within such a medium, his own methods and belief system has taken shape around those around his life. A good example of his extreme one sided belief, can be found in the direct opposite of the **Creature Rejection Clan** cult.

In terms of abilities, Spinner, reveals to be somewhat hesitant. Akin to **Jin**/**Twice**, he appears to desire what could be considered a twisted betterment of others, and so if possible, seemingly he avoids murder. Yet, he doesn't mind severely maiming. Naturally, should necessity call, Spinner, qualifies as passable for taking a life.

In terms of meta-abilities, his quirk '_Geko_', reveals to not wield much of an advantage. With the exception of a minute physical boost in strength along the capacity for sticking over vertical surfaces. Naturally, this boosts him in the department of stealth. Countermeasures:

**Nitrogen Exposure**, will yield the best results. As the downfall of his reshaped physiology comes with the weak resistance to cold, much alike to **Tsuyu Asui** (most likely the reason Tomura decided to send him as sign of cooperativeness before imprisonment days prior. His use in the harsher medium would've been lacking). By exposing, Spinner, to a fissured compressed liquid canister of nitrogen, one small enough to equip on belt, should effectively stun or even slow his metabolism towards a sloth-like rate.

(_Adverse effects after use to mind of: exterior towards deep tissue frostbite, rigid arteries, susceptibility to hypothermia, susceptibility to sudden thermal shock in medium relocation after incapacitation_)

[Nitrogen canister refueling stations found in Support Studio Course.]

_Alternative Contingencies: See subject details in file ends._

…

…

…

**{Septem Contingency: Magician}**

While, **Mr. Compress**/**Atsuhiro Sako**, could be categorized as nothing less than a showman and ageless magical joke, he remains surprisingly distinguishable. If anything, he seems to embody too much of the character he portrays as, pushing to an eyesore emphasis of a stereotypical magician. And by extent, his most evident tool perfected must be deception. Everything which he says and does cannot be taken at face value. The threat he poses can be gauged by distance: While close enough to his remaining arm, Compress, can render anything and anyone to a measly marble, from distance, the sudden new danger of incoming large bodies appears (storing large debris to releasing them during chase or closing in for combat proves surprising due to the immediate dimension readjustment). Countermeasure:

**Tear Gas**, with a high smoke density will nicely do the trick. As, Compress, depends his skills off of visual input and a sense of balance for his nimble acrobatics, the painful dull of perception should be an ironic wakeup call to his 'magical system' of disbelieving senses.

[Tear Gas pellets have already been incorporated in previous and current suits. Replenishment method has been ported to files.]

_Alternative Contingencies: See subject details in file ends._

…

…

…

**{Septem Contingency: Verdigris Mend}**

**Overhaul**/**Kai Chisaki**, …[REDACTED]

…[REDACTED]…

…[REDACTED]…

…[REDACTED]…

Subject condition: **neutralized**.

**Important**: Should subject reveal the possibility of return, look up means available to him in _Alternative Contingencies_ section files.

…[REDATED]…

Secondary subject on Overhaul, directly related to his original case and influence, codenamed **Ill Regress**, [REDACTED]…

_-Core Contingencies for, Ill Regress: See subject details in file, Peculiarities._

…

…

…

**{Septem Contingency: Stendhal}**

[REDACTED]…

[REDACTED]…

Subject condition: **neutralized**

**Important**: Although stripped of papillary glands during the Hosu encounter, **Stain**, still benefits from the prime of his life. With notable agility, strength and durability over the average. However, none of his feats, while bereft of weaponry, pose as a major threat. And yet, there is no room for underestimation here.

Naturally, should he manage to regain freedom and medical help on recovery, he will continue with a self-righteous appointed murder spree.

Should, Stain, gain release, access _Alternative Contingency_ sectionfiles.

Countermeasures concerning the movement spawned by his philosophy can be found in the same section files as mentioned previously: _Alternative Contingency_. (Note: keep in mind this specific countermeasure is unfinished)

[REDACTED]

…

…

…

**{Septem Contingency: Cain}**

Previous subject entries have been wiped. Special contingent measures are to be taken to assure secrecy and efficiency in any possible breaching event.

Real name [REDACTED]

Alias [REDACTED]

Threat [REDACTED]

Abilities [REDACTED]

Background [REDACTED]

Allies [REDACTED]

Motivation [REDACTED]

**Countermeasure**: 0-Beyond Suit.

...

…

…

**{Septem Contingency: Punchline}**

Finally, we reach the one I've been deliberately trying to hold as far away as I could. …And one I'm truly the most afraid of.

**Shigaraki Tomura**/ **Shimura Tenko**, is the dubbed Angel of Death that as of recent has proven to puppeteer social and political activity through his own presence and power of example.

Succeeding his disastrous wipeout of Deika city, along the motivating rise of criminality above the once maintained 6%, currently detained subject possesses an above average, if not genius, level intellect and instantly deadly meta-abilities. By further extension using to his advantage the figure he became along the attempt at '_change_' in contrast with his background, leads me to entirely believe he **does not** mean what he preaches. He changes to his psychology are too sudden! His behavior is completely different (even compared to his observed maturation in time). It's a pitfall. And I'm not buying it!

I know already that a coordinated movement of '_citizens_' (Paranormal Liberation Front allies) are already using their constitutional right of voicing demands in liberating or at least publicly interviewing Tomura. And naturally, because of the 0 proof of villainy they show by just acting '_normal_', they can't be held accountant.

…Returning to subject analysis:

I'd be inclined to suggest the same approach that I'd once foolishly acted on against Overhaul. …But after suffering the fallout of Eri's (Ill Regress) [REDACTED] impression, I can't.

Study over Tomura's decaying effect has revealed to be on par (exceeding even) with the paranormal ability of **Twice**. No precedent can be used as comparison. The simple explanation I've come across has taken shape only after his show of power with Deika city:

By observing Tomura's new wounds and their appearance, it is clear to conclude he suffers a backlash of decay himself when targeting larger scales. And in order to cause this effect of '_decay_' with the key difference of substances like certain liquids or grains like sand, it must mean he interacts with long molecules and their **stable** connections.

With water, as example, he can't affect it. The molecules are excruciatingly small to influence, and therefore impossible for him to disarrange in chaos something already unorganized. With gasses and superheated gases (fire, plasma), the same can be said. In reality, the only aggregate states he can influence are those of solid, or **tending** to solid (like viscous liquids with long molecules. Ex: polyethylene glycol). For now, I must assume his quirk operates as an abnormal radiation furnace. As stars do, he must emanate in a very specific wavelength radiations that devastate dense and absorbing compounds like the solids. Effectively, he must excite relatively stable forms, cold substance, into energized ones, like gases or water.

As result, the high hazard he is makes for an equally dangerous hazard to his own wellbeing, proof of that being his irreparable wounds. Countermeasure:

**Tissue Ignition**, will do for now. Akin to Bakugo Katsuki's contingency, Tomura, uses his meta-ability by physical contact, specifically palmary contact. Taking in account how his body must remain intact in order to properly harness its full functions, igniting the superficial towards deep skin tissue with a magnesium spiked liquid will render his decay null.

I hope the necessity of this contingency will never come. I also hope the doctors working in Tartarus are already occupied to figure out a method of reintegrating Tomura professionally, once his façade falls. …And I must admit, by every point of view, I am a responsible presence to his degradation in crime. Perhaps not one that initiated his downfall, but clearly one that represents all he had to suffer for and no doubt despises.

I hope I can be forgiven. …Even though personally, I don't believe I can be.

And therefore, I must strive to properly **help** Tomura. If the same progenitors that gave rise to me, gave fall to him, it's only normal that I pay for that tragedy. And that way… maybe he'll find justice, beyond serving as pawn on All for One's board.

[Magnesium spiked compound has been ported in files.]

-_?_-

…

…

…

I am not proud of what I've prepared for these people. Barely able to call them people. …But at one point they were, and by discrimination, they became monsters. And not that what I've prepared for the ones who don't even deserve this treatment, allies, speaks any better of me.

Sometimes, when I return to look over these entries, I can't help but ask myself what would've been of me, if I weren't shown kindness.

And perhaps that is the real reason why I must take charge and assume responsibility over these criminals, if more so than others. Because, otherwise it wouldn't be fair. Because otherwise, I'd just abuse my powers as an excuse to further cripple and deteriorate the unfortunate. In the end, as much as I hate to admit it… naturally, because I've failed until now to live by it, hopefully, I can one day inspire and not intimidate.

Hopefully, I succeed. And that same day, those criminals won't be sa today. Maybe, Tomura will find his justice.

And hopefully, you the reader, whoever should you be if happened to possess these files, can understand why I must be this way. This time, I have to be the guy walking through mud. But for the moment, I know these secrets to be in good hands.

Which leads me to:

…

**-Files segment: Justice Corp-**

Think again before using these!

…

…

…

**{Septem Contingency: -**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toshinori, abruptly snapped his pointer finger over the mouse, closing the opened files he skimmed through.

A heavy and coarse exhale escaped like pressure through his papery lips. His free hand rested lazily over his face and forehead while the other rapidly scrolled down the sheet. Ignoring for the moment the vocal records of the plans, Yagi, simply wanted to see where the list would end, and by the droning soft alarms of his table clock and dark view outside the window, his answer was in one way given. Eventually, the scroll wheel's incessant noise, which made for an annoying company, became redundant once a finale came in view: an astounding 127 pages! Toshinori, could only call it mental.

But he understood it. It was just, hard to believe they existed. Especially when you bore witness to them, with direct access in one measly memory stick and a laptop.

Seeing how the generally believed idea of Pro's being these superpowered and invincible, to some, entities being subject to weaknesses and methods that could on spot incapacitate them was a shivering experience.

True, the Villain contingency measures were incredible! What else could there be said?

But once diving further in the files and coming face to face with the humongous registrations of hundreds of Pro's and students, the feeling definitely warped to some degree. But the argument was plausible! What would happen if those braindead dolls, Nomu, would be enhanced one day with ally powers? Or simply teammates would be used in some way against one another? Point was… those files existed, just in case.

And now that Toshinori possessed the concentrated and clear files himself, one entrusted by Midoriya, it was easy to understand **why** this mysterious doctor sought them in the first place. Those things were easily resumed: valuable! It made sense now why the teen whished for him to deposit this documentary in the Might Vault of his past agency tower. It was understandable.

Before, as All Might, the situations could be easily downscaled. Enough to become more manageable in the moment. With super speed, strength and durability, he easily could attest he felt like living in world made out of cardboard, with people made out of paper. Thinking during the situation was less of a drawback as nowadays. …But after seeing this?

Heh! How could he put it? …He didn't even **need** to be All Might to take care of the job! Simple tools, and simple means, devised just perfectly enough, amassed as all that was necessary for dealing with a disaster caused by humans.

And after seeing all there was, the paragon of a crepuscule era hardly battled that foreboding sense nibbling within.

Midoriya, told him everything about that night on the beach. It was obvious! That goddamn doctor, working under All for One since who knew when, had at disposal all similar databanks devised by Izuku. True, they were not the complete ones. Not as well planned and perfectly calculated as the ones he viewed, Without the schematics and palpable values to manufacture. But, they definitely could get the job done after some little thinking of adaptation. Adaptation into something less neutral, and more deadly. And that was the problem.

…

"Holy shit..." Uttered Toshinori in his moody light office. His pale skin, illuminated by the cold, electric, blue of the laptop while contrasted by severe shadows cast behind his head's supporting hand, captured without any need of excess words his sentiments.

This was it.

This night marked it. The last 'normal' night they'd have before tomorrow, Izuku, would move under the cover of night to interrogate, Giran, in Backport Casino. It would be a hellnest, that was commonly expected. Inevitable, even.

But these last few hours of peace weren't any good either. At least, not as much as he would've desired them to be:

It had been just two days since his last talk with Izuku and arrival of the Shield family made of daughter and father; David's wife hadn't saw it prudent to tag along, especially with the tension of a budding crisis.

To say the welcome was warm would be a fat ass fucking lie! Sure, he Dave and Melissa went off swimmingly; Dave was as usual the best man to ever speak and socialize with, having no problem whatsoever in speaking with Midoriya, grateful even for having a second chance at getting to know one another. …But then… then there were the two of them.

Admittedly, Midoriya **did** try, even forced himself, to be as open and sincere as he used to be many times. Even as bold enough to show his heart on the sleeve as on I-Island months ago! But… it was clear that a nice welcome wasn't exactly what Melissa was hoping to hear from him. And even clearer that the student intentionally avoided the big oops.

As expected, those two **really** acted like oil and vinegar! And this time, not in the good way as before. Since Izuku couldn't bring himself to admit his wrongs, and Melissa hadn't pressed him again, stating to do as he wanted, the result was only a frigid atmosphere of awkwardness. No, they weren't hostile now.

But the jabs sent one another's way with an almost casual air, nonchalantly even, during their work and opinions was definitely there! They effectively adopted this passive-aggressive attitude that annoyed stupendously so Dave and Toshinori. And it began to encumber the young adults focus. One tried bringing up a discussion, the other made a joke about it. One tried coming up with an idea, the other sardonically imitated. One tried deducing a clue, the other acted indifferent. Back and forth, back and forth!

It even reached the point where Izuku almost non-stop used what he came to call as: the Kronk Voice! Much to Toshinori's taste, it was grade A amusing! But when used in a moment of critical thinking, not so much.

…

"Hopefully those two can work it out. Tomorrow's the big day." Grumbled with a tired gusto the gaunt man once deciding to close his laptop and call it in for tonight. This would be about the last, feeble as it were, rest he'd get along with Izuku. Especially since the damn brat decided he'd spite Melissa further just prove her wrong! That being by pulling all-nighters and all but doubling his usual routines of work and scouting.

A goddamn nightmare this stupid kid was! Really, was it that difficult to say: 'I'm sorry?' Honestly, Toshinori couldn't even begin to understand just who had he taken after!

'_It's your dumbass excessive zeal abusing example that brainwashed this brat!_'

And as if organized to respond prior with days of preparations, the echoing and incessant berate of old man Torino screeched in the retired Hero's mind.

* * *

"And I just can't get it! Why does she need to spite me like this!? I mean, seriously! Kaminari doesn't even speak English all that well, and Todoroki doesn't even care about socializing! And do I need to even mention that obsessed gearhead, Mei?! She won't stop talking since she's met Melissa!" Ranted with an arguably rarely seen, in fact missed, pathos and heart the green haired teen to a janky dummy, stitched out of pillows and his old Hero costume Gamma, while pacing back and forth in his nearly night dark room like a mad lion.

"What? A dose of my medicine? I **can** be social. …No! Wha-! No, I'm not jealous!" Retorted Izuku to the dead still dummy that wore green clothes, metal plates, limbs and jawguard beneath a droopy and rushed drawing of crayons. "You're being ridiculous! What's this got to do with it?"

…

"Oh, so now just because she's basically the only real friend I have my age gives me the cold shoulder it's supposed to make change my mind?" Eyed with annoyance Midoriya as he bent at the middle to regard the dummy sat on his desk, supported by the wall.

"No. No I won't. If I know one thing about making a point, is that I've gotta go bigger, or go home! And I'm the **master** of always going bigger." Smugly grinned the teen after straightening back and resting his arms around the chest. "How? Easy!" Replied with confidence Izuku as he slid out of his shirt, finally after what felt to others like weeks, to prepare for a short night's rest.

"If I just push harder than before, and solve everything in a few nights, she'll have no other way than to **admit** I was right all along!" Cheekily smiled Izuku what had to be a droopy charismatic show at the inert and creepy doll. "And **why** you ask? That's because:" Entered the young man in a typically well hidden hero fan impersonation, harnessing his well ingraned impression. "**I'm faster than a speeding bullet! Stronger than a locomotive! Able to jump skyscrapers in a single bound! Fly across the city in the blink of an eye! Smart enough to face the League! Invincible to any harm! Ha-HAHAHAHHA!**"

...

"What?" Made the man a one eighty, eliciting a creak of friction from his bare feet over the floor, just before entering the bathroom. "How could you say I'm wrong? H-how could you betray me like this?! What the hell man?!" The dummy remained still.

Indignantly, Izuku gasped after rubbing his dark and ringed eyes to make sure he looked the dummy in the ey-… 'circles?'

"You're supposed to have my back here, not hers! I'm your creator!" Silence reigned momentarily in the dark room, shallowly lit by passing rays of pale moonlight. "Oh, so that's how it is, huh? You think I'm the crazy one here, just because we're having this conversation? Uau… low blow dude… Low blow." Lowly commented the soon to be adult before turning his back to carry on his business. Right before he'd deliberately throw himself like a water current fighting salmon in that nearly stone slab of a bed! Probably side effect of rarely sleeping in it.

…

"? What's that?" Uncaringly pretended Midoriya to prop a hand by his ear in a show of listening out. "Me, petty? Hah! You're the petty one here, old-news-guy." Sent a stink eye the teen in the dummy's direction, just as he awkwardly flopped on the stiff mattress. "Yeah, yeah, you're the one out of shape and paranoid. You're the jealous one here for not being able to have control of the situation." Echoed the muffled words of the student, due to the odd positioning he chose to lay over his stomach, just so he could maintain a staring contest with the ugly thing of a doll.

"Stop pestering me with that one. You sound like a broken record! I'm. Not. Jealous. Read a message when I'm giving it." The dummy looked hella sassy now with that deadpanned one dimensional face!

…

"Oh, you want beef?" Abruptly raised the teen from his lumber still pose by just a snappy move of the neck! "I made you out of garbage! And I'll make you back **in** garbage, if you push me! Remember that I had to fish you out of that trash compacter, greenie." …

…

"What? No more quips? Oh~! Oo~ooh! So now you're just gonna adopt the: Don't come crying to me when this all blows over attitude'? Gee, you're just like her." Slumped back Izuku, this time in more natural fashion, over his bed. A few seconds passed before he eyed once more the dead still room and desk.

"Look: Just because she concerns over my wellbeing, doesn't mean it's a big deal! You hear that every time. Oh, don't do that or don't tey this 'cuz you'll end up with a broken something-something. Aizawa runs that by everyone daily! But! I know what I'm doing, ok?" Cynically scrunched Izuku an amused visage towards the inert object, devoid of conscience.

"What?! I'm not the bad guy here. And I'm not acting selfish! …Oh, come on, she'll look over it, what should she care about it? I mean, it's not her life on the line, I have all the right to do what I want. Just give her some days and Melissa will be back to her casual bantering self. I'm sure."

…

…

"Oh, so that's what you think, huh? Again: I'm not selfish! If I go get a boo-boo, then it's my boo-boo, not anyone else's. Capiche? She just helps me with the Suit, is all. Business partners. Colleagues of work. …U-uum… c-… communist comrades? Bah! You get it! What's it matter?"

A flash of light passed through the balcony's galss door to signal what had to be most likely a watchguard robot. Aizawa wasn't playing around anymore. And that weird doll thing propped over the desk kept staring at Izuku with what could be inertpreted by a spent mind like his, a knowing look of sarcasm.

"What? No! Ceep. Stop reading so much into things! You're just imagining it. And besides, she wouldn't even like a nutjob like me in the first place. Makes sense, no? ...Wha-! What an idiot! I'm not asking **that**! You do it if you're so confident." Midoriya fixed with an all too serious glance the derpy thing as if almost reacting to a real comment or degrading statement thrown his way without any menageries. "I changed? Me? And why's that bad? So waht if I did? Maybe it's for the better. You can't change anything if you don't change yourself first! ...Oh, and I did it the wrong way? How's that?"

…

…

"Because '_I stopped smiling?_'. And that makes everything my fault? Really, is that your argument? Buddy, you stopped being relevant ever since Stain! …Can't even do things right." Shoved Izuku his last pillow as a makeshift baseball at the mocking dummy across the room! "Now zip it! I can't have Melissa know I'll be tired tomorrow, she'll figure out I slept. And that'll just give her ammo to pester me with."

A silence worthy of an empty room that housed a student set for supposed rest finally fell over the dark environment.

In the quiet of night and the still of inactivity, nothing within these U.A. walls squealed. No wayward student, no little thing, not even Koda's cute rodents squealed! Not even a Deku.

Apparently, the debate was finalized.

"Ah-huh, thought so. Pile of junk. You don't scare me." Quietly commented the drowsy teen, guided by inertia of the monologue he had with a shadow personality and lack of energy. His eyelids felt heavier and heavier, and the images gradually became consumed by the dark. And in the field of view, probably from unstable propping, the uglyass dummy sifted and awkwardly slumped over a side much alike to a lazy Denki on the couch. The hallucinated figure of Deku smugly looking at him with a sense of 'Sure. If you say so buddy.' Mocked him even further!

"!"

As if by alarm! Izuku executed another one eighty, this time over the mattress, and succinctly cut off any view he had with that thing he didn't even know why he made!

Probably another side effect of his deprived and unhealthy mind discretely, in fact very much **blatantly**, suggesting him he needed friends or company.

And most likely, to get a grip on himself.

Because… damn…

"I'm really not any better than the villains, am I?"

* * *

**Sup, everyone! Hopefully you're all ok out there. And more so, hopefully you're keeping strong in each of your endeavors. Be it exam or job.**

**Now, focused on the chapter here: Yeah, I dived a little in Izuku's methodology of plans and analysis, and came up with some pretty damn sweet contingencies against the villains! I tried making them be as accesible as possible and tried undersatnding them as objectively as possible. I think they're pretty good! So, if you ever want to see other charatcers analyzed in this manner, or maybe different if you have suggestions, go ahead and ask. Why? Beacuse I for one hardly ever come across Izuku actually being shown in fics using critical thinking in planing and undersatnding. So, here's my take.**

**Is he going coo-coo? Possibly! But you've gotta admit, that Deku dummy, is hella disturbing to actually want to make it! But funny, nonetheless.**

**And boy oh boy! Finally! The physiscal presence of Melissa and Dave is here, so snappy commentary from the two wonder bicker babies will start peppering this show!**

**With taht said, next update will take place a bit later, my exams still run for a while. So, what can you do?**

**Next in line - The Dark Multiverese.**


End file.
